


Zwischen den Welten

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Relationship - Freeform, Sam hat keine Ahnung, Supernatural Convention, Wedding, human!Gabriel, woman!Sam
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 155,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Ich hoffe, dein Gehirn verwandelt sich nicht in Matsch, wenn ich noch ein paar Mal dein Gedächtnis löschen muss", murmelte Gabe und legte seine Hand über die Stirn und Augen seines bewusstlosen Freundes, "aber für ein perfektes Leben brauchen wir noch ein paar Durchläufe und wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, bis diese Schlampe dich finden wird."Der Meister der Tricks entschied sich für einen Plan und schuf ein Paralleluniversum, denn Rowena hätte Sam ansonsten getötet, was Gabriel's Schuld war. Unsere Welt, wie wir sie kennen; mit den Schauspielern und Gabriel als Regisseur der Serie 'Supernatural'Schließlich flog das Ganze jedoch auf, als Dean und Cas sich mit Jensen und Misha konfrontiert sahen.Im ersten Teil geht es darum, wie Gabriel als Mensch zurechtkommt und Sam zu einer Frau wird - zu seiner Frau, sich aber an das voriges Leben nicht erinnern kann.Der zweite Teil spielt im Supernatural-Universum und Gabriel muss sich entscheiden, ob er erneut zu einem Engel werden soll ... Sam ist wieder Dean's Bruder, kann sich aber nicht erinnern, dass Gabriel und er verheiratet sind.





	1. Chapter 1

_So fühlt es sich das also an_

Das war alles, was Sam durch den Kopf ging, als er immer tiefer und tiefer unter Wasser sank und die Lebensgeister allmählich aus seinem Körper wichen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er starb und wieder einmal konnte er sich von niemanden verabschieden. Und das Schlimmste war, dass niemand wusste, dass er gerade starb. Vor ein paar Stunden saß er noch mit Dean und Cas und Gabriel am Tisch, aß Pizza, trank Bier und machte Witze.

Vielleicht war es Zufall, Schicksal oder einfach nur eine blöde Idee, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, an die frische Luft zu gehen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Ist da jemand?“, rief der junge Mann mit den langen Haaren in die Dunkelheit und sah sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um, als er ein Rascheln hörte. Alles was er wusste war, daß ihn irgendetwas in den Nacken stach und alles was er spürte war der harte Aufprall und das kalte Wasser das ihn plötzlich umgab.

„Tut mir leid, Samshine.“

Wer das war, konnte er nicht sagen, genausowenig, warum. Obwohl, nach dem _Warum_ zu fragen, hatte er sich schon lange abgewöhnt. Feinde hatte er in seinem Beruf mehr als genug. Irgendeine übernatürliche Kraft aus dem Himmel oder der Hölle oder einfach nur etwas, mit vielen, scharfen Zähnen würde bestimmt Schuld daran gewesen sein. Es war auch egal. Sam hatte ohnehin keine Kraft mehr darüber nachzudenken. Seinen Tod hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Von einer Engelsklinge durchbohrt, von einem Vampir getötet oder erschossen zu werden; aber nicht einfach in den Tiefen irgendeines verdammten Sees zu ertrinken. Wenn die Lungen sich mit Wasser füllten und man nichts anderes machen konnte, als loszulassen.

 

Sam war 35. Zu jung, um zu sterben. Niemand würde ihn hier finden. Sorgen kamen auf. Worte von Billie erreichten seinen Verstand die so laut waren, dass sich Sam am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt. Worte, die ihm erneut sagten, dass das ein One-way-Ticket war. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Er fragte sich, ob es der Himmel oder die Hölle war, die ihn erwarten würde. Seine letzten Gedanken galten seinem Bruder. Was hatten die beiden alles durchgemacht. Mehr als einmal hatten sie das Universum durcheinandergebracht; und fast immer war Cas an ihrer Seite. Ihr treuer Freund, obwohl das nicht immer so war. Es waren viele jahre nötig, damit der dunkelhaarige Engel auch Sam als Freund anerkannt hatte. Sein Bruder und Cas hatten schon immer ein besonderes Band und auch wenn beide es sehr gut zu verstecken versuchten, so war aus ihren Blicken mehr herauszulesen; was aber natürlich keiner der beiden zugegeben hätte.

Hätte Sam lachen können, er hätte es gemacht. Als seine Gedanken zu Gabriel schweiften und er sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass er ihn vielleicht nie wieder sah, hatte er das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen; hätte er gekonnt. Nie hatte er es sich eingestanden, aber dieser freche, kleine Erzengel hatte ihm schon vor Jahren den Kopf verdreht. Dann starb er und mit ihm ein Teil von Sam. Plötzlich war er wieder da und alles hätte so schön werden können; aber wie immer machte das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Und mit dem Schicksal sollte man sich nicht anlegen, schließlich hatte er sie kennengelernt.

 

Er konnte es spüren; der Herzschlag, der sich verlangsamte und seine Brust, die wie Feuer brannte. Sein Körper war so schwer und sank immer weiter auf den Grund des Sees hinunter. Das war es also. Man sollte meinen, dass das ganzes Leben an einem vorbeizog, aber alles was er fühlte, war nur eine tiefe Leere.

„Komm mit!“

Es war kaum zu verstehen, aber plötzlich war da eine Hand, die seine griff und mit letzter Mühe öffnete er seine Augen und lächelte. Sein Engel war da und versuchte ihm anscheinend die letzten Sekunden so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Zu dieser Leere mischte sich ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und als Sam darüber nachdachte hätte er sich vielleicht ein wenig schuldig gefühlt, wäre er nicht dabei beschäftigt gewesen, zu sterben. Er hatte nicht gekämpft, er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt - er hatte einfach aufgegeben und sich von der Dunkelheit des Wassers einfangen lassen. Man könnte sogar behaupten, dass er ein wenig erleichtert war. All dieser Schmerz, all dieser Kampf war vorbei und es war einfach nur ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit und des Loslassens.

Sam fragte sich, wieso diese goldenen Flügel nicht nass wurden. Mein Gott, es war wunderschön. Voller Ehrfurcht betrachtete er Gabriel, ehe dieser seine Hand griff und ihn fortzog.

„Ich bin immer bei dir“, hörte er noch, bevor er seine Augen erneut schloss und nicht wieder aufmachte.

 

„Sam?! Dauert das Essen für Hermann noch lange, der verhungert förmlich.“

Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, schnappte Sam einen Teller vom Regal, schüttete die Pommes in eine Schüssel und salzte diese, nahm das Schnitzel aus der Fritöse, machte nebenbei einen Salat, richtete alles an und stellte es dem älteren, grauhaarigen Mann hin, der die Teller nahm und die Küche durch die Schwingtüre wieder verließ. Alles lief so routiniert an, als hätte Sam jahrelang nichts anderes gemacht. Immer noch vollkommen verwirrt, drehte er sich zu der Stimme um, die fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

„Du siehst ein wenig blass um die Nase aus“, meinte der Mann mit den grauen Haaren, der noch einmal durch die Tür gekommen war und legte sogar seine Hand auf Sam’s Stirn.

Alles was er dachte war, dass das ja ein Riese war, da er seinen Kopf heben musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Aber ja. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch und ging auf die Toilette für Männer.

„Hey! Du bist hier falsch!“, rief ihm ein junger Mann zu, der gerade am Pissior stand.

Sam erschrak fürchterlich, als er in den Spiegel sah, dann machte er schnell kehrt und ging auf die Toilette, eine Tür weiter.

Hatte sich hier jemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt? Im Spiegel sah er ein Gesicht, das ihm fremd war, nur die Augen kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor. Was heißt, _ihm_ ...

Sam legte beide Hände an die Wangen und stellte sich so nahe zum  Spiegel, dass die Nasenspitze die kalte Fläche berührte. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Die langen Haare waren noch länger und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der Bart war zur Gänze verschwunden und als Sam sich wieder zurücklehnte und mit den Händen über den Körper fuhr, da er den Augen nicht traute, konnte er eindeutig zwei Brüste spüren, dafür war es zwischen seinen Beinen flach.

„Was zum ...?!“

 

Sam war eindeutig eine Frau. Und das war noch nicht das absurdeste von allem.

Als er/sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, musste er feststellen, dass ihm die Arbeit als Koch erstaunlich leicht von der Hand ging, als hätte er jahrelang nichts anderes gemacht und außerdem taten der ältere Mann, der anscheinend ihr Chef war, sowie einige der Gäste so, als würde der junge Mann/junge Frau schon ewig in dem kleinen Gasthaus arbeiten. 

Hals über Kopf lief er in einer ruhigen Minute ins Freie und schrie in den Himmel.

„Balthazar!“

Schließlich hatte er ihn und seinen Bruder schon einmal ins Fernsehland geschickt. Konnte ja gut möglich sein, dass er wieder einmal in einem Paralleluniversum gefangen war, oder vielleicht hatte Gabriel, der Trickster, seine Finger im Spiel. Sam schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und ignorierte die Menschen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen. Aber da kam niemand.

 

Irgendwann war Feierabend. Was jetzt? Wo sollte er hin? Und diese verdammten Kofschmerzen ...

Die Frage löste sich schnell auf als er in den schwarzen Golf stieg, welcher piepste, als er auf die Fernbedienung am Autoschlüssel drückte. Er fuhr los und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, ging wie selbstverständlich zu dem Haus mit der Nummer 2, stieg die Treppen zum obersten Stockwerk hoch, grüßte seinen Nachbarn, der mit seinem Schäferhund, dessen Name Leila war, Gassi ging und schloss seine Wohnungstüre auf.

Kaum hatte er diese hinter sich verschlossen, fragte Sam sich, woher er das alles wusste. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich dagegen, sah in den Spiegel, der genau vor ihm war und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Hatte er/sie das alles nur geträumt? Hatte er/sie geträumt, Sam Winchester zu sein? Es war alles so real und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er/sie auch wieder träumen.

Im Prinzip war sie auch Sam Winchester. Samantha Winchester. Na gut; sie wusste zwar nicht, wieviele Vorfahren dazwischen lagen, aber sie stammte von einem ab. Und damit gab sie auch ein bißchen an. Denn, als _Supernatural_ -Fan war das etwas ganz Besonderes.

 

„Verdammt“, murmelt Gabriel leise, der seinen Schützling die ganze Zeit begleitet hatte; natürlich unsichtbar. Daran musste er noch feilen. Irgendwie hatte er die Hoffnug gehabt, dass Sam sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, was vorher war. Aber er war erleichtert, dass der junge Mann dachte, dass es nur einTraum war .

Darum auch dieser Testgang. Gabriel verbrachte seine Zeit damit, sie zu beobachten, sich ein wenig zu verlieben und sich selber auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Es vergingen ein paar Tage. In dieser Zeit hatte Samantha gelernt, dass es sich um nichts anderes, als die Liebe zu _Supernatural_ gehandelt hatte, die ihr einen wunderschönen Traum beschert hatte. Einen verdammt realen Traum. Ihr Schlafzimmer war tapeziert mit Bildern aus dieser Fernsehserie; auf Netflix stand diese Serie ganz oben in der Warteschleife. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass es in dieser Welt keine Monster gab; oder besser gesagt, eine andere Art von Monster. Diese hießen Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht, Arbeit und Steuern zahlen. Nach einer gewissen Zeit konnte sie sogar darüber lachen. Wer wünschte sich nicht, für einen Moment aus seiner Realität zu entfliehen, um Abenteuer zu erleben und kurz in eine Welt einzutauchen, die jehnseits vom normalen Leben lag.

 

Und dann passierte etwas, das das Leben der jungen Frau erneut auf den Kopf stellte, als sie aus dem Internet erfuhr, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, schon bald ihre geliebten Schauspieler in Natura zu sehen. 

Eine Supernatural-Convention und das zu ihrem Geburtstag kurz vor Weihnachten; in ihrer Nähe. Samantha hatte das Gefühl, vollkommen auszuflippen zu müssen. Nur sehr schwer bekam die junge Frau ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle und wurde bereits von den Stammgästen des Restaurants, in dem sie arbeitete, aufgezogen, da sie anscheinend grinste wie die Hyänen aus dem Film _König der Löwen_.

Ja, die Karten für die Convention waren scheißteuer, aber für drei Tage in einem ****Sterne Hotel mit ihren heißgeliebten Stars hätte sie alles gemacht, denn so eine Gelegenheit würde die junge Frau mit den roten, langen Haaren wahrscheinlich nie wieder bekommen. Ja, das war eine komische Nebenwirkung von diesem Traum, die sie sich auch nicht erklären konnte, denn seit Jahren färbte sich Samantha ihre Haare rot und plötzlich waren diese wieder braun gewesen.

Die Zeit flog nur so dahin und von Tag zu Tag wurde das Kribbeln heftiger, die Vorfreude stieg ins Unermessliche. 

Mit jedem Tag der verging, fiel es ihr schwerer, sie sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, was auch ihrem Chef nicht verborgen blieb, aber das nahm er mit Humor, denn er wusste von der Vernarrtheit seiner Köchin.

 

Ihr Herz rutschte allerdings sehr tief in die Hose, als er kurz vor dem geplanten Event auf sie zukam, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie leider ihren Urlaub rund um die Convention nicht nehmen konnte, denn ein paar Weihnachtsfeiern waren angesagt und wie immer war zu wenig Personal vorhanden. 

Wer hörte nicht gerne von seinem Chef, unentbehrlich zu sein? Aber im Ernst!

Von himmelhoch jauchzend zu Tode betrübt in weniger als fünf Sekunden. Das war ein Tiefschlag der ihr Magenschmerzen verursachte. Das Lächeln, das alle so liebten, verblasste mit einem Mal und zurück blieb nur die Trauer um diese verpasste Chance. Tränen der Wut stiegen auf, wie immer wenn Sam’s Gefühle mit ihr durchgingen. Wieder einmal meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut und am Abend, als die junge Frau alleine in ihrem Bett lag, drückte sie verzweifelt das Gesicht in das Kissen, zog die Decke über ihren Kopf und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen. Sie verfluchte die ganze Welt und nahm sich vor, gleich am nächsten Tag zu kündigen. So eine riesengroße Scheiße!  
  
Zwar betonte ihr Chef mehrmals, wie leid es ihm täte, aber davon konnte sich Sam auch nichts kaufen. Noch dazu wurde sie mit zusätzlicher Arbeit überhäuft, da an einer der besagten Weihnachtsfeiern ein Geburtstagskind anwesend war. Aber, er ließ ihr freie Hand.  
„Dann mach ich eine SPN-Torte“, erwiderte die junge Köchin trotzig, worauf der Chef mit einem Augenzwinkern meinte, dass das sehr passend wäre.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche ärgerte sie sich über sein Verhalten, denn er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sauer sie wirklich war. Das mussten aber die Kartons mit der Tischwäsche erfahren, denen Sam einen kräftigen Fußtritt verpasste.

 _  
_In ihrer kleinen Wohnung steckte die junge Frau ihr ganzes Herzblut in die dreistöckige Geburtstagstorte und gab sich viel Mühe mit dem Modellieren der Figuren und des Impalas. Jeder Stock beinhaltete nicht nur eine köstliche Creme, sondern auch ein unterschiedliches Thema; von den Jägern über Dämonen, Engeln, vom Tagebuch bis hin zu Licht und Dunkelheit. Zeitgleich lief der Fernseher, aber alles was sie konnte, war, enttäuscht zu seufzen.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie anschließend das fertige Werk und war glücklich … für einen Augenblick.

 

Zwar war es schon spät, aber die junge Frau entschloss sich dennoch, ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer schnappte sie sich ihren Laptop und stellte ihn auf die Waschmaschine, bevor sie sich auszog, während das warme Badewasser in die Wanne lief.

Prüfend sah sie in den Spiegel und nahm die Pinzette zur Hand, um ein paar störende Augenbrauen auszuzupfen, die das Gesamtbild trübten. Sam war nicht eitel, aber stets darauf bedacht, gepflegt zu sein. Schminke fand sie unnötig, Natürlichkeit war ihr wichtig; nur ihre Augenränder zog sie dezent mit Kajal nach. Dann atmete sie tief ein und ließ ihre Finger über den glatten Bauch gleiten, der sich wieder etwas wölbte, als sie ausatmete. Samantha war weder dick noch dünn. Ihre Kurven waren alle an der richtigen Stelle und sie war jeden Tag dankbar dafür, denn Sport war ein Fremdwort.

Die 1,74m große Frau war zufrieden mit sich und warf einen Kussmund in Richtung des Spiegels, bevor sie die Musik einschaltete, den Wasserhahn zudrehte und das Wasser mit etwas duftender Seife in ein kleines Schaumbad verwandelte.

„Oh ja“, seufzte sie zufrieden nachdem sie in die Wanne gestiegen war und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Es gab nichts Angenehmeres als ein warmes Bad. Es vermochte die Sorgen und die Rückenschmerzen zu vertreiben und entspannte von den Haarwurzeln bis zu den Zehenspitzen.  

Samantha stellte sich einfach vor, dass dieser Tag nie passiert war und sie auf diese Convention gehen konnte. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie die Gesichter ihrer Lieblingsschauspieler in Gedanken vor sich sah. Mit einem warmen Gefühl in der Magengegend holte sie Luft und rutschte hinunter; ließ langsam ihren Kopf unter Wasser gleiten.

 

Dumpf hörte sie Lady Gaga und Bradley Cooper’s Lied _Shallow_ aus dem Laptop tönen und musste leicht grinsen, aber als plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag, riss Sam entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Keine Angst, ich bin immer bei dir“, sagte dieser Mann, den sie trotz des Wassers in ihren Augen und der Haare vor ihrem Gesicht eindeutig als Gabriel identifizieren konnte. Diese Hand drückte nicht, war nur präsent, aber Sam ...

Was war eigentlich los mit ihr? Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und das nicht nur wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nackt war. Aber sie sah nur seine Augen und es waren die wunderschönsten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte; wie Bernstein, gefüllt mit unendlich viel Güte. Und, vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ihre Sinne dahinschwanden, während sie ertrank, aber plötzlich waren da wieder diese goldenen Flügel. Ein kurzer Augenblick, bevor alles schwarz wurde, aber gleichzeitig einer der friedlichsten Augenblicke.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hoffentlich wird dein Gehirn nicht zu Matsch, wenn ich deine Erinnerung demnächst noch ein paar Mal löschen muss“, murmelte Gabe und legte dem bewusstlosen Sam die Hand über Stirn und Augen, „aber für ein perfektes Leben benötigen wir noch einige Durchläufe und so viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr, bis diese Bitch unser Leben kassiert.“

 

Als der junge Mann die Augen aufschlug und sich aufrichten wollte, zischte er und griff automatisch an den Kopf. Er sah sich um, aber durch das Licht des Mondes, der durch die Bäume schien, konnte er den Bunker erkennen. Das ließ ihn erleichtert aufseufzen.

Mit einem Stöhnen stand er auf und fragte sich, warum er auf dem Boden gesessen hatte und wie zum Geier er hierher kam.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?“, rief er in die Dunkelheit, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Als er die schwere Türe mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete, hörte er Dean und Cas lautstark lachen und als der junge Mann die Treppe hinunterstieg, konnte er sehen, dass die beiden noch genau dort saßen, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Es war noch immer ungewohnt, Cas so fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sehen. Andererseits hatten sie aber auch allen Grund dazu. Die beiden stärksten Erzengel Michael und Luzifer waren vernichtet und es kehrte allmählich wieder Ruhe bei den Jägern ein.

Apropos Erzengel. Wo war eigentlich Gabriel? Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass diese kleine Nervensäge mehr wusste und dass er ihn nirgendwo entdecken konnte, machte die Sache nur noch verdächtiger.

„Sag mal, warst du schwimmen?“, fragte Dean und da Sam nicht sofort antwortete, sondern ihn nur irritiert anstarrte, wedelte der Ältere der Brüder ungeduldig mit der Hand an seinem Körper auf und ab. Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte, dass er in der Dunkelheit gestolpert war.

„Wie lange war ich eigentlich weg?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd, denn bis auf Gabriel’s Verschwinden war alles genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Dean sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Keine Ahnung. Etwa eine Stunde?“

Eine Stunde? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, aber als Cas ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und schief gelegten Kopf analysierte, ging er unter dem Vorwand, müde zu sein, auf sein Zimmer. Sam hatte Kopfweh und Bildfetzen tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal genau, warum er nass war.

 

„Das ist ja eine ruhige Woche“, murmelte Sam und rief schon zum wiederholten Male verschiedene Webseiten am Computer auf. Seit Tagen war kein Fall in Sicht. Es war, als hätte der gesamte übernatürliche Mist Urlaub gemacht.

„Was? Wieso sagst du sowas. Das zu sagen ist streng verboten!“, kreischte Dean, der am Küchentisch stand und vor Schreck beinahe die Kaffeetasse fallen ließ.

„Wieso? Ich wollte d...“

„Nein, nicht weiterreden!“, rief der Ältere der beiden und fuchtelte panisch mit den Händen vor Sam‘s Gesicht herum, „das ist ein absoluter Tabubruch, der sich ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Man sagt nie, niemals dass es ruhig ist, sonst beschwört man es herauf!“

Dean hatte noch nicht einmal den letzten Satz beendet, da pochte es an der Tür des Bunkers.

Sofort griffen die beiden Brüder sich ihre Pistolen und gingen in Stellung, bevor Dean öffnete und gerade noch seine Engel auffangen konnte, der erschöpft in seine Arme sank.

„Alter! Warum kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten“, stöhnte Dean genervt, während er einen Arm um Cas‘ Taille legte und beide ihn zur Couch brachten.

Als der Engel seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, dachte Sam nur, dass sein Bruder nicht so einen Aufstand machen hätte müssen, denn es hatte sich nur um ein paar Werwölfe gehandelt, die außer Kontrolle geraten waren. Ein Problem, das Cas auch alleine geschafft hatte.

 

Gabriel hoffte inständig, dass sein Jäger nichts davon mitbekam; schließlich hatte er zwei Leben und wurde herumgeschubst, so wie es dem kleinen Trickster gefiel.

Für dieses gesamte Chaos gab es keine rationale Erklärung und der junge Mann wurde von Tag zu Tag unruhiger.

Es war so verrückt und der einzige, der Licht in die Dunkelheit bringen konnte, war verschwunden. Unzählige Male hatte er nach Gabriel gerufen; gebetet und gefleht, ihn verflucht und angeschrien. Aber dieser verdammte Erzengel hatte sich kein einziges Mal blicken lassen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Cas und sein Bruder hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben mit Dean verbracht und dieser wusste sofort, wenn mit seinem Bruder etwas nicht stimmte. Aber er konnte und wollte auch mit ihm nicht darüber reden, denn im Prinzip war nichts anders, außer dass er selber kaum Ruhe fand und immer verwirrter wurde.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und anscheinend war Sam der einzige, der das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas anders war. Meistens konnte er sich zwar nur mit Mühe an irgendwelche Bruchstücke erinnern, die aber keinen Sinn ergaben, was auch schon einige Male zu Nasenbluten geführt hatte.

 

„W-wo kommst du denn her?!“

Erschrocken drehte Gabriel sich um, als er im Fenster eine Spiegelung der Person sah, die hinter ihm stand. In wilder Panik griff das erstbeste Messer das er fand und fuchtelte vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Verdammt. Jetzt hatte er sich seinen eigenen kleinen Rückzugsort erschaffen. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Rotschopf ihn aufgespürt hatte?

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung“, erwiderte Rowena, aber das Lächeln, welches sie aufgesetzt hatte, war so eiskalt, dass Gabriel die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen.

„Einen Scheiß hatten wir. Du hast mir ein Ultimatum gestellt!“, antwortete er wütend, zumindest hoffte er, dass es so klang, denn in Wahrheit hatte er panische Angst vor ihr.

Elegant wie immer setzte die hübsche Hexe sich in den dunkelrot gepolsterten Ohrensessel, überkreuzte ihre Beine und streifte langsam ihre Handschuhe ab, während sie den Engel nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Klar, mach es dir bequem. Kann ich eurer Hoheit etwas zu trinken anbieten?“

„Ich kann dir auch ohne meine Bücher die Flügel stutzen, mein kleiner Engel“, flüsterte sie zuckersüß und ließ ihn erneut erschaudern.

 

Ja, er hatte Mist gebaut. Großen Mist. Durch einen blöden Zufall hatte er ihr gesamtes Hexenwerk verbrannt. Er war bei ihr eingebrochen, um für die Jungs einen Zauberspruch zu besorgen, aber auch nur, weil er sie nicht antreffen konnte und es schnell gehen musste. Also, war es eigentlich auch nicht seine Schuld, oder? Für seine Tollpatschigkeit konnte er nichts und ehe er es sich versah, stand alles in Flammen. Anstatt zu seinem Fehler zu stehen, war er abgehauen. Na ja. So wie er es immer gemacht hatte.

„Nur weil überall deine dämlichen Kerzen stehen. Heutzutage gibt es elektrisches Licht“, murmelte er und hoffte, dass das als erneute Entschuldigung durchging.

Dafür hatte sie ihn aber auch bestraft, also; was wollte sie schon wieder von ihm?!

„Du hast dich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten“, sagte sie erneut und diesmal war der Ton schärfer.

Verdammte Abmachung. Auch wenn es unter seiner Würde war, aber er hatte die rothaarige Hexe angefleht, Sam die Zeit zu geben, sich verabschieden zu können. Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, dem jungen Jäger zu sagen, dass er bald einen Abgang machen sollte; er war ja nicht blöd. Sam hätte ihn ... Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was er mit ihm gemacht hätte.

Zum einen hatte sie verlangt, dass er abtauchte. Das hatte er auch gemacht, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand ihn fand. So wie es aussah, war das wohl schiefgegangen.

Und zum anderen wollte sie ihm das nehmen, was ihm am Meisten etwas bedeutete. Zuerst tat er lässig, denn als eines der mächtigsten Wesen im Universum war nichts zu groß oder unmöglich, um es nicht wieder herzustellen. Aber es gab etwas, das konnte selbst er nicht wieder herstellen. Sam Winchester.

 

Sam sollte sterben und Gabriel sollte auf ewig leiden. Das konnte er nicht zulassen und er war froh, dass er nicht schlafen musste, denn es dauerte einige Tage, bis er sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte. Tausende Zauberbücher hatte er durchgelesen und irgendwann als er beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, fand er etwas, das genau seiner Vorstellung entsprach. Zu diesem Plan gehörten zwei Teile. Sam musste sterben; oder verschwinden - durfte aber nirgendwo aufscheinen.

Um es zu verdeutlichen; er durfte weder im Himmel, noch in der Hölle zu finden sein und da Gabriel wusste, dass Rowena vor nichts mehr Angst hatte als vor dem Nichts _,_  der Dunkelheit - dem _Empty_ , würde er ihr irgendwann verklickern, dass Sam dort war. Wie, damit wollte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht beschäftigen. Gabe hatte sich vorgenommen, eine Welt zu erschaffen; voller Illusionen, Träume, Fantasien und Wünsche. Die Idee kam ihm beim Essen. Da es aber bedeuten würde, dass er seinen Jäger nie wieder sehen und er das nicht aushalten würde, musste er sich noch etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Dieser Plan war so ausgefuchst, da konnte nichts schiefgehen. Sollte Sam aber jemals davon erfahren, würde er ihm wahrscheinlich höchstpersönlich die Augen auskratzen und dem ohnehin schon so kleinen Engel den Kopf abschlagen. Darüber wollte er aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht nachdenken.

 

Dann kam es eines Tages zu einem unerwarteten Zwischenfall.

„Komm schon Sam. Verdammt bist du schwer“, ächzte Gabriel und schleifte den leblosen Körper zu einem großen Stein, gegen den er ihn lehnte.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme hinter ihm, die das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. Castiel konnte es nicht fassen, was er da sah und stürmte zu den beiden.

„Oh Mist“, murmelte der kleine Erzengel und drehte sich langsam um, verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und zeichnete abwesend Kreise mit seiner Fußspitze in die Erde, bis Castiel ihn erreicht und zu Sam hinuntergebückt hatte.

„Was in Vaters Namen ...?!“

Gut; somit hatte Gabe zwei Möglichkeiten. Diesen Ausflug zu canceln oder Cas die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen. Verdammt, beides war keine Lösung.

„Ich ähm ... Ich habe ihn so gefunden“, stammelte sein Bruder und ehe Cas bis drei zählen konnte, war Gabriel verschwunden. Mit einem Handgriff hatte Sam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. Verwirrt sah er sich um und wollte wissen, was passiert war. Darauf hatte Cas keine Antwort, denn zu lügen fiel dem dunkelhaarigen Engel schwer. Darum verschwieg er die Wahrheit; nämlich, dass Gabriel bestimmt mehr darüber wissen würde.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit öfter derartige Aussetzer“, murmelte der junge Mann, während er mit dem Engel zum Bunker ging. Das wiederum machte Castiel noch zorniger und er schwor sich, sofort auf die Suche nach Gabriel zu gehen, nachdem Sam auf seinem Zimmer war.

 

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er seinen Bruder lokalisiert hatte. Gabriel saß gerade vor BBQ-Rippchen, die er sich herbei geschnippt hatte und seufzte genervt, weil das jetzt wieder kalt wurden.

„Du solltest deine Sigillen erneuern, wenn du nicht gefunden werden möchtest“, sagte Cas ärgerlich und wartete auf eine Antwort des blassen Engels.

Gabriel zuckte nur unsicher mit seinen Schultern, als sein Bruder ihm sagte, dass er nicht gehen würde, bis er die ganze Geschichte wusste.

„Aber Cas ...“, rief Gabe ihm nach als dieser mit einem Flügelrauschen verschwunden war, nachdem er ihm erzählt hatte, dass die verdammte Hexe Sam töten wollte, nur weil er Mist gebaut hatte.

Es dauerte etwas länger, bis er Rowena gefunden hatte.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, den hübschen Engel in meinem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen?“, säuselte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und bat Cas, sich zu setzen.

Was mit Gabriel passierte, war ihm nicht so wichtig, als für die Sicherheit seiner beiden Jäger zu sorgen. Er konnte das nicht zulassen und versuchte zu verhandeln.

„Er hat meine gesamte Existenz zerstört!“, fauchte die Rothaarige und schlug so fest auf den Tisch, dass der Spiegel über dem Bett wackelte.

Auch wenn er alles versuchte, die Hexe ließ sich nicht umstimmen.

„Die beiden haben Zeit bis zum Blutmond.“

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sie in das verwirrte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers starrte.

„Mitternacht. In drei Tagen!“

 

Als Gabriel einen erneuten Luftzug im Rücken spürte, drehte er sich erwartungsvoll um. Hatte er echt erwartet, dass Rowena sich umstimmen ließ. Zugegeben, eine Minute lang. 

„Keine Sorge Cassie. Ich habe für alles gesorgt.“

Es gab ohnehin keinen anderen Ausweg. Er musste es ihm erzählen und tat das aus vollster Überzeugung, denn er war stolz auf seinen Plan.

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. Gedankenabwesend sah er zu einem der Fenster hinaus auf die halbverschneiten Berge, während er mit einer Hand auf eine Kakerlake schlug. Überall war es besser, als in dieser kalten, ungemütlichen und halb verfaulten Hütte in der sein Bruder jetzt war, aber ...

„Das kannst du Dean nicht antun. Wir könnten ihn mitnehmen.“

„Woah. Langsam mit den jungen Pferden“, lachte Gabe und schüttelte den Kopf. So hatte er sich das bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

„Erstens; was heißt hier _wir_? Ihr kommt nicht mit. Und zweitens. Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass Dean in einer Welt glücklich werden könnte, in der es keine Monster zu jagen gibt. Sam schon. Er wollte niemals ein Jäger sein und hat es nur für seinen Bruder gemacht. Er bekommt jetzt das Leben, das er verdient.“

„Und du?“

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. Anhand seines Schweigens merkte Cas, dass er auch seinen Bruder verlieren würde und auch wenn die beiden nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen, und Cas oft die liederlichen Lebensweise verurteilt hatte, mit der Gabe das Leben meisterte; er würde ihn dennoch vermissen. Das machte ihn traurig. 

 

„Auf einer Skala von 1-10 für dumm, ist dein Plan hier eine glatte 12.“

„Oh, komm schon Cassie. Rutsch jetzt nicht auf die sentimentale Schiene. Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich dieses Portal dauerhaft öffnen könnte, könntet ihr uns besuchen kommen.“

Wie er das bisher gemacht hatte, wollte Castiel daraufhin wissen.

„Ich bringe Sam um, wickle meine Flügel um ihn, sage einen Zauberspruch auf und fliege durch einen Spiegel, oder Wasser.“

„Durch einen Spiegel“, fragte Cas ungläubig.

„Ja, oder durch eine Fensterscheibe.“

„So etwas Dummes habe ich auch noch nie gehört.“

Castiel hatte das Gefühl, das Gabriel nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte. Zwar trank er nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er Lust auf ein Glas Whisky. Keine Millisekunde später hatte er das Getränk in seiner Hand und Gabriel zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ist das alles?“

„Nebenbei halte ich auch noch die Zeit an. Auf Dauer funktioniert das aber nicht, denn das zieht den meisten Saft von mir. Weißt du, was eine _Hand Gottes_ ist?“

Natürlich wusste Cas das und antwortete, dass es etwas war, das Gott berührt hatte, aber das Meiste bei der Sintflut vernichtet worden war.

„Kluger Junge“, grinste Gabe, stand auf und kramte in einer der Schubladen. Als er seine Hand vor Castiel aufmachte, befand sich darin eine Mischung aus Stein und Muschel. Völlig unscheinbar.

„Big Daddy gab mir das.“

Er erzählte ihm die Geschichte, als er zu Anbeginn der Zeit, als alles noch in Ordnung war, mit ihm spazieren ging und einen toten Fisch sahen, welcher diese Muschel verschluckt hatte und elend krepiert war; so lange, bis Gott den Fisch wieder ein neues Leben geschenkt hatte. Zum Andenken hatte er im diese Muschel gegeben. Da er Respekt vor seinem Vater hatte und wusste, dass Gott alles wusste, behielt er das hässliche Teil und irgendwann hatte er vergessen, dass er es hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

„Das hier lege ich dann auf das Fenster und ... wusch“, endete er seinen Bericht und sah seinen Bruder mit strahlenden Augen an, erwartete Anerkennung.

„Und warum das Fenster?“

„Weil ich nicht durch die Muschel fliegen kann“, erwiderte der kleinere Engel wie aus der Pistole geschossen und verzog dabei keine Mine.

 

Cas schüttelte den Kopf und hatte seinen Bruder ein wenig gekränkt, als er ihm sagte, dass das idiotisch war.

„Idiotisch also ...“, schnaubte Gabe eingeschnappt und zog seine Hand zurück, als Cas die Muschel berühren wollte. Zwar erinnerte er sich, dass man eine Hand Gottes nur einmal einsetzen konnte, aber er wollte hier nicht erneut den Klugscheißer heraushängen lassen und Gabriel war ein Erzengel. Vielleicht war das etwas anderes. Kräftevereinigung oder so etwas in der Art.

„Und wenn man den Zauberspruch mit dieser Muschel verbindet und vielleicht in deine Flügel einarbeitet, dann brauchst du kein Fenster mehr“, meinte Cas nach einigem Überlegen.

„Was hast du gegen das Fenster?“, fragte Gabriel, musste aber lachen. Diese Idee war ihm auch gekommen. So quasi; Weltensprung auf Knopfdruck. Aber dazu brauchte man eine Hexe und stärkere Zauberbücher ... naja; diese Thema hatte sich erledigt. Also musste er es auf die altmodische Art machen.

Castiel wusste, dass sein Bruder ein Chaot war, der meistens handelte, bevor er darüber nachdachte, aber als er mit ihm am Tisch saß und alle seine Unterlagen studierte, musste er zugeben, dass Gabriel an alles gedacht hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, Cas war sogar ein wenig stolz auf ihn, denn er hatte sich wirklich verdammt viel Mühe damit gegeben, um nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen.

 

Als sein Bruder ihn verlassen hatte, legte er sich auf das Bett und dachte über Cas‘ letzten Worte nach.

War er wirklich dazu bereit, sein Leben aufzugeben und als Mensch weiterzumachen? Vielleicht würde es noch ein paar Mal funktionieren zwischen den Welten hin und herzuspringen, aber mit jedem Mal schwanden seine Kräfte und seine Erholungszeit dauerte immer länger. Außerdem verlor er jedes Mal ein paar seiner Federn. Das schmerzte ihn am meisten, denn das war es, das ihn ausmachte.

Aber die Beantwortung dieser Frage war nicht so schwierig. Für ein Leben mit Sam; Samantha, um es genau zu sagen, würde er alles aufgeben. Auch seine Erinnerung an seine bisherige Existenz. Er hatte ein erfülltes, aufregendes und verdammt langes Leben hinter sich. Aber er war müde und einsam.

Das perfekte Drehbuch hatte Gabriel geschrieben, oder zumindest die ersten Seiten; eine grobe Einleitung, wenn man es so wollte. Natürlich hätte er auch anders gekonnt; der Meister des Tricks und Schabernacks hätte alle Schachfiguren platzieren und sie ihre Rollen spielen lassen können. Zum Menschsein gehörte aber, dass nichts vorher geplant war und man nicht wusste, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Er wollte ihm/ihr eine andere Erinnerung geben, einen freien Willen, den er auch sich selber ermöglichen wollte. Das nannte man das Leben. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte er zwar Angst davor, aber auf der anderen Seite freute er sich auch auf dieses Abenteuer, denn es war etwas, das neu für ihn war. Ja; zugegeben - es war egoistisch und das schlechte Gewissen war auch ein wenig präsent. Denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, musste er dafür sorgen, dass sich niemand in dieser Welt an Sam erinnern konnte und wie er _das_ anstellen sollte; keine Ahnung.

Und das war alles Castiel’s Schuld. Hätte sich der dunkelhaarige Engel nicht eingemischt ...

Verdammt. Immer Ärger mit den Geschwistern.

Aber es gab noch einen Teil, den er nicht genau durchdacht hatte.

Was wäre, wenn Sam sich nicht in ihn verlieben würde? Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren und dafür würde er alles tun; das stand fest. Schließlich war er draufgängerisch und hatte schon viele Frauen und Männer mit seinem Charme um seine Finger gewickelt. Gabriel war alles, aber nicht schüchtern.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnerstag und gleichzeitig Samantha‘s Geburtstag. 

Etwas angepisst riss sie die Tür des Kühlraums auf, stellte die Torte hinein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Als dort alles erledigt war, kontrollierte sie mit ihrem Chef die Getränkebestellung, holte die roten Servietten aus der Schublade und setzte sich an die bereits gedeckte, lange Tafel um diese zu falten.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stellte sich auf einen langen Abend ein. Wäre da nicht diese verdammte Weihnachtsfeier, die ihren Traum zerstört hatte. Ihren Geburtstag hatte sie echt anders geplant. Es wäre ja zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Missmutig seufzend und mit schwerem Herzen ging sie wieder in die Küche, um das Festmahl vorzubereiten. Keiner hatte das Recht von ihr zu verlangen, so zu tun, als ob alles in Ordnung war. In Gedanken versunken und den Tränen nahe hätte sie auch beinahe die Suppe versalzen.

Nichts wünschte sich die junge Frau sehnlicher, als dass dieses beschissene Wochenende endlich vorbei wäre.   
Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, langsamer als üblich, stellte sie zu ihrem Chef in den Gastraum, hinter die Bar und wartete auf das Eintreffen der Gäste.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Türe schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde, und Sam ein Blitz durchzuckte.

Kopfschüttelnd blinzelte sie einige Male, denn die Realität schien anscheinend mit der Wirklichkeit zu verschmelzen. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie demnächst einen Augenarzt aufsuchen sollte, denn dieser Mann, der ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln entgegen schmiss, sah Luzifer aus ihrer Lieblingsfernsehserie zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Dann kamen weitere drei Leute, die sie nicht kannte und teils erleichtert, teils schwermütig begrüßte sie diese mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln und schalt sich innerlich, denn sie war schließlich hier um ihren Job zu erledigen.

Aber die nächsten, die durch diese Türe kamen, waren Jensen und Misha und daran gab es auch keinen Zweifel. Das war der Zeitpunkt wo ihr Herz kurz aussetzte. Die Begrüßung war vergessen, Sam brachte keinen Ton heraus und starrte die beiden nur mit halboffenem Mund an.

Suchend sah sie sich um, ob nicht irgendwo eine Kamera versteckt war. Mit schweißnassen Händen klammerte sie sich an den Tresen fest, um nicht auf der Stelle umzukippen. Als dann auch noch Jared und Gabriel hereingestolpert kamen und ihr zuzwinkerten, war es um Samantha geschehen.

 

Mit hochrotem Kopf verzog die junge Frau sich in die Küche und rang nach Atem. Das Herz raste und ihre eiskalten Hände zitterten, unfähig den Kochlöffel festzuhalten, der in der Suppe war. Das konnte doch alles nur ein Traum sein. Probehalber zwickte sie sich in den Arm, aber das tat weh.

„Wieso versteckst du dich hier, du solltest die Gäste begrüßen“, meinte ihr Chef mit einem Grinsen.

Sam war so in Gedanken, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, du willst mich wohl verarschen!“, murmelte sie daraufhin. Das wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht sagen, aber er nahm es mit Humor, als er in die weit aufgerissenen Augen seiner Mitarbeiterin sah, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten.

„Komm jetzt, du kannst dich nicht ewig hinter den Töpfen verstecken!“, lachte er und schob die junge Frau wieder hinaus wo die Gesellschaft inzwischen Platz genommen hatte.

In dem hellen Saal nahm sie sich erst einmal ein paar Augenblicke und ließ ihren Blick wandern. Als alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, hoffte Sam, dass niemand erwartete, dass sie auch sprechen konnte. Nein, sie war nicht nervös. Sie hatte eine Scheiß Angst und einige Male musste sie sich selber sagen, dass es auch nur _normale_ Menschen waren, die dort saßen. Es bedurfte mehr als einen mentalen Tritt in ihren Hintern, der sie daran erinnerte, sich zu bewegen, aber nachdem sie einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, räusperte Sam sich schließlich, denn, die Zeit stand ja nicht still und blamieren wollte sich die junge Frau dann auch nicht.

„Ähm … hi.“

Ziemlich sicher, dass alle ihren lauten Herzschlag hören würden, hatte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihren Namen vergessen. Dann biss sie sich auf die Zunge um den Knoten zu entwirren, kümmerte sich um die Getränkeaufnahme, spürte die brennenden Blicke auf ihrer Haut und warf ihrem Chef einen unsicheren Blick zu, welcher sich sehr über diese Situation amüsierte. Samantha war so nervös.

   
Gabriel hatte bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt und beobachtete, was er geschaffen hatte und war zufrieden, dass alles so gut lief. Die Rollen waren verteilt; recherchiert hatte er schließlich genug. Aber auch wenn es schien, als wäre er unbeteiligt, er hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall.

 

„Hey, nettes Lokal habt ihr hier,“ sagte Jensen und schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Und eine symphytische Bedienung, wie heißt du?“, fragte Rob mit einem Augenzwinkern, als sie mit zittrigen Händen das Getränk vor im abstellte. 

Gott sei Dank fiel ihr auch ihr Name wieder ein und die Herzenswärme, die ihr entgegengebracht wurde, sorgte dafür, dass die Aufregung etwas verebbte. Da hieß es immer, man würde zu sabbern anfangen, wenn man etwas Tolles sah oder erlebte, aber Sam‘s Mund war staubtrocken. Ohne weitere Probleme wurde der erste Gang des Menüs zum Tisch gebracht und alle aßen mit Begeisterung.

„Hmm, kochst du hier so gut?“, fragte Jared mit vollem Mund, „wäre ich nicht schon verheiratet, ich könnte mich glatt noch mal verlieben.“ Und als Briana darauf antwortete, dass er froh sein konnte, dass seine Frau das nicht gehört hatte, lachten alle. Auch Samantha.

Sam’s Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, als der Chef eine Flasche Rotwein in ihre Hand drückte und mit einem Kopfnicken zum Tisch deutete.

Unsicher und hoffend, dass er ihr doch besser Weißwein geben würde, wanderte ihr Blick hin und her, denn alle am Tisch trugen eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd und Sam hatte ihre Hände noch nicht so richtig unter Kontrolle. Aber was sollte sie tun; nein sagen konnte sie nicht.

Es kam natürlich wie es kommen musste und die junge Frau kippte einen Schluck Rotwein über das Hemd von Gabriel. Misha und Rob bekamen sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein, Samantha‘s Kopf hatte dieselbe Farbe wie der Rotwein angenommen und mit großen Augen starrte sie in Gabriel‘s bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

_Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße!‘_

Vor Verlegenheit wäre sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Verdammt, es … es tut mir leid“, stammelte sie und sah fassungslos zu, wie sich der rote Fleck in Windeseile ausbreitete. Ausgerechnet Gabriel; ihr heimlicher Schwarm.

 

Ja; das war Absicht. Als er aber sah, in welche Verlegenheit er die junge Frau gebracht hatte, tat es ihm leid. Außerdem wurde ihm in diesem Moment schlagartig etwas klar. Nur weil _er_ etwas witzig fand, war es auf Kosten anderer und diese Erkenntnis führte dazu, dass sein Entschluss fest stand, seine Kräfte aufzugeben.

„Ach was … nicht so schlimm“, murmelte er schulterzuckend und lächelte. Diese rehbraunen Augen ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen. Briana mischte sich ein und kam mit der Idee, dass Salz helfen würde.

Langsam erhob sich der Mann mit den dunkelblonden Haaren von seinem Stuhl und folgte Samantha, nachdem sie ihren Chef, der ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen um den Mundwinkel hatte, die Flasche in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er die anderen noch kreischen und lachen, dass er sich beeilen sollte, da alle hungrig waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, am liebsten hätte er mit seinen Fingern geschnippt und wäre mit ihr zum Mond geflogen. Zeit zu zweit, ja das wäre schön gewesen. Aber auch er spielte seine Rolle. Zwar sah er aus, als wäre er erstochen worden, aber das fand er gar nicht so schlimm und schmunzelte leicht, als er die Flügeltüre zur Küche aufmachte.  
Er hatte sich geschworen, ihre Gedanken nicht zu lesen und das fiel ihm verdammt schwer.

 

Als Sam sich umdrehte und sah wie er das Hemd aus der Hose zog, betete sie, dass er sich nicht ausziehen würde. Denn, das hätte ihren Tod bedeutet. Ihre Gebete wurden erhört. Verdammt.

Dann nahm sie ein nasses Tuch und befeuchtete das Hemd, streute Salz auf den roten Fleck und massierte diesen vorsichtig und mit zitternden Händen ein.  
Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Haut, sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und sie hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren und nicht alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

Gabriel konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen, im Gegensatz zu Sam, die sich nicht traute, aufzusehen und ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Fleck auf seinem weißen Hemd schenkte.

„Und du glaubst das wird wieder?“, fragte er leise, seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte in ihrem ganzen Körper weiter.

_Fuck Gabe ...‘_

Er musste lachen, als sie ihm erklärte, dass ein Rand bleiben würde, es aber bestimmt nicht sein einziges Hemd war und er so ein Andenken an sie hatte. Dabei redete Sam so schnell, dass sie sich beinahe verschluckte. Als sie aufsah und sich ihre Augen trafen, er ihren warmen Atem spürte, der seine Haut auf so wunderbar sanfte Weise streichelte, hätte er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und nie wieder losgelassen. Aber sie waren nicht alleine.

 

Sam hatte das Gefühl von einem Beinahe-Herzinfarkt in den anderen zu schlittern. Der Abend war der Wahnsinn. Der beste Geburtstag den sie jemals erlebt hatte. Während der Godfather, Robert Singer höchstpersönlich einige Worte an seine Crew richtete, beseitigten Samantha und ihr Chef das Chaos in der Küche, als überraschend ihre Arbeitskollegin zur Türe hereinkam, welche doch so vehement darauf beharrt hatte, an diesem Abend frei zu bekommen.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Sam verblüfft, aber Petra zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach du … ich wollte dir nur kurz zum Geburtstag gratulieren.“

_Handyzeitalter!?_

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung, half Sam's Kollegin mit dem Geschirr und dann holte die junge Köchin die Torte.  
Irgendwie war ihr das dann doch ein wenig peinlich, aber auf der anderen Seite sah die Torte sah ja echt nicht schlecht aus. Samantha holte den Servierwagen, hievte die Torte darauf, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und schob diese in den mittlerweile dunklen Saal.

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, liebe Samantha, Happy Birthday to you!“

Amüsiert darüber, dass es anscheinend eine Person gab, die nicht nur den gleichen Namen hatte, sondern auch am selben Tag Geburtstag hatte wie sie selber, ließ Sam schmunzeln, bevor es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel, als ihr bewusst wurde dass alle in _ihre_ Richtung starrten.

 

Es dauerte einige Momente, aber dann machte sich eine Gänsehaut von den Zehenspitzen bis zum Haaransatz bei ihr bemerkbar. Das Gesicht wie eingefroren und der Herzschlag dramatisch erhöht, stand sie bestimmt etliche Sekunden regungslos da.

Der Applaus erreichte ihre Ohren und erstaunt deutete sie mit dem Daumen auf sich.

Nach vielen Umarmungen kam ihr die Erkenntnis, dass sie jetzt ihre eigene Geburtstagstorte gemacht hatte. Damit aber noch nicht genug der Überraschungen. Nachdem sie die Torte angeschnitten und jeden mit Kuchen versorgt hatte, durfte sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzen und Feierabend machen. Am liebsten wäre sie im Dreieck gesprungen.

_Oh Gott, ich bin der glücklichste Mensch, das ist alles so … Supernatural!_

„Toller Geburtstag. Aber eigentlich hätte ich mir das ganz anders vorgestellt.“

Die junge Frau seufzte und begann dann zögerlich zu reden, als Jensen nachfragte.

„Na ja ... ich habe mich auf eure Convention gefreut, so etwas sehe ich ja sonst nur auf YouTube, endlich mal die Gelegenheit, denn ihr kommt ja wahrscheinlich niemals wieder in dieses kleine Kaff in Europa und dann teilt mich mein Chef zur Arbeit ein, weil sich sonst kein Idiot außer mir findet.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch gemurmelt und gedankenverloren stocherte Sam in ihrer Torte herum. Die Enttäuschung war ihr bestimmt anzumerken und etwas verletzt nahm sie wahr, dass die Jungs um sie herum zu grinsen anfingen.  
Wie auf das Stichwort rief ihr Chef nach ihr und schwermütig erhob sie sich. Außerdem meinte sie so etwas wie verhaltenes Tuscheln zu bemerken, als sie die brennenden Blicke in ihrem Rücken spürte.

Der finale Teil startete und Gabriel musste seinen Drang unterdrücken, sich Popcorn herbei zu schnippen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, Samantha so glücklich zu sehen, obwohl sie im Moment noch nicht danach aussah.

Hinter der Bar erfuhr sie nämlich, dass ihr Chef seufzend den Dienstplan auf den Tisch legte und zugab, sich verrechnet zu haben. Sam konnte im ersten Moment nichts mit dieser Information anfangen. Aber nach und nach verkündete er, dass er ihr die nächsten Tage freigeben konnte, da ihre Kollegin den Dienst übernahm. Völlig ausdruckslos starrte sie ihn an.

 _Toll._ _Sowas kannst du mir nicht früher sagen, jetzt wo ich die Karte auf Ebay verkauft habe, damit ich wenigstens mein Geld wieder bekomme?!_

Zugegeben, Enttäuschung und Wut brodelten leicht in ihr. Ein paar freie Tage waren ja schön, aber jetzt hatte sie auch nichts davon, außer dass sie wahrscheinlich in ihrer Wohnung sitzen und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf weinen würde, wegen dieser verpassten Chance.  
Tapfer wurden die aufsteigenden Tränen hinuntergeschluckt, als sie mitbekam, dass Robert aufgestanden und es mucksmäuschenstill geworden war.

 

Nach einem kurzen Räuspern wandte er sich an die junge Frau, deren Ausdruck sich wieder zu erstaunt wandelte.

„Also Samantha. Wir; damit meine ich unseren geschätzten Produzenten, meine Wenigkeit und die Crew, würde es sehr freuen, wenn du die nächsten Tage mit uns auf die Convention kommen würdest; natürlich nicht als eine von vielen in der Menge, sondern als VIP hinter die Bühne, vor die Bühne, uns zuschaust, Eindrücke mitnimmst -ganz wie du magst. Du kannst mit uns essen, mit uns albern, alles was du willst und bevor ich mich jetzt noch um Kopf und Kragen rede ... was meinst du; bist du dabei?“

Schmunzelnd hob er die Augenbrauen und erneut dachte Sam, ihr kleines Herz könnte nicht noch eine Überraschung überleben. Regungslos stand sie da und sagte nichts, denn diese Worte fanden erst mühsam den Weg in ihren Denkapparat. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue und wusste nicht, in welches Gesicht sie zuerst blicken sollte. Alle warteten auf eine Antwort.

_Der verarscht mich doch …!_

„Ihr verarscht mich, oder?“, murmelte sie fassungslos, „ob … wie?“

Als sie sich umdrehte, hatte ihr Chef das Gesicht zu einem so breiten Grinsen verzogen, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte und der gesamte Tisch lachte. Das konnte doch unmöglich deren Ernst sein ...

 

„Und du hast das alles geplant?“

Zuerst kassierte er einen leichten Seitenhieb, aber dann umarmte Sam den grauhaarigen Mann und konnte sich eine Freudenträne nicht verkneifen.

Das alles war noch immer schwer realisierbar. Robert stand noch immer und lächelte.

„Also? Ja, nein, hab Angst, lauf davon?“

„Ja natürlich, so eine blöde Frage“, kreischte sie und erntete wieder ein lautes Lachen vom ganzen Saal, als sie schnellen Schrittes auf den älteren Mann zukam und ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Happy Birthday, Sam“, riefen alle durcheinander.

Ihre Gefühlswelt war ein einziges Chaos; zu viele Emotionen. Tränen der Freude und Überwältigung fanden den Weg aus ihren Augen. Der definitiv beste Geburtstag, ever, ever. Kopfschüttelnd sank sie wieder auf den Stuhl und wollte alle Einzelheiten erfahren.

„Na dann, lasst uns das Abenteuer beginnen.“

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung schenkte Jensen ein Glas Weißwein für seine neue Freundin ein.

  
Im Laufe des Abends verflog alle Scheu und aus Fremden wurden Freunde. Nur Gabriel schien irgendwie ein wenig abwesend zu sein; Sam fand das verdammt schade und das versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich mitten ins Herz. Sie hatte sogar die Befürchtung, dass der dämliche Rotwein daran Schuld war. Dabei kannte sie ihn ganz anders - als Spaßvogel, der immer und überall dabei war und genau das liebte sie so an ihm. In der Fernsehserie, wo er leider viel zu früh den Serientod sterben musste, oder in _KingsOfCon,_ an der Seite von Rob; bei den Conventions, wenn alle auf der Bühne standen und sangen. Gabe mit seiner tiefen, sexy Stimme, die sie jedes verdammte Mal is in den Kern vibrieren ließ; ein Meister an der Gitarre und ein Meister der Worte. Dieser Mann hatte ihr echt den Kopf verdreht und dann noch diese Augen …

Was sie nicht wissen konnte war, dass er gerade in Erinnerungen schwelgte und sich erneut selber auf die Schulter klopfte, da er so eine tolle Wahl getroffen hatte. Sam Winchester. Der Mann in den er sich verliebt hatte steckte in einem Frauenkörper, der perfekter nicht sein konnte.

Gemeinsam entschlossen sich die verbliebenen Acht noch eine Bar aufzusuchen, um den fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Abend ausklingen zu lassen, aber irgendwann war auch der schönste Abend zu Ende, oder besser gesagt, war es bereits am Morgen.

Im Bett ließ sie den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. _Supernatural_. Samantha war sich sicher, dass, wenn ihre Ohren nicht im Weg gewesen wären, sie bestimmt im Kreis gegrinst hätte.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein paar Tage später war es dann soweit.

„Geburtsurkunde ... Reisepass ...“ Gabriel stöhnte, als er alles für sein neues Leben packte. Als Mensch hatte man es nicht einfach, so dachte er, aber sein Entschluss stand fest. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und da er nicht nur sein Hab und Gut, sondern auch sein Leben zurückließ, konnte der zukünftig ehemalige Trickster Loki/Erzengel auch nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen.

„Und du bist dir wirklich absolut sicher?“

Castiel fand es noch immer absolut ... dumm, aber als er das entschlossene Gesicht seines Bruders sah, nickte er.

Das Bild das sich bot, als die Gestalten im Wald beisammenstanden und eine Fensterscheibe an einen Baum lehnten, wäre von jeder anderen Person als surreal bezeichnet, wenn nicht sogar angezeigt worden. Ein lebloser, großer Mann auf einer Schulter und einen Rucksack auf der anderen Schulter eines kleinen Mannes und ein Zauber der von den anderen beiden aufgesagt wurde. Das Fenster, das sich plötzlich in allen Farben des Regenbogens spiegelte und gleichzeitig so hell war, dass man eine Sonnenbrille benötigt hätte. Der Mann im Trenchcoat ritzte dann dem kleineren Mann die Kehle auf und statt Blut kam ein weiteres helles, bläulich-weißes Licht heraus, das wie durch Zauberhand in ein kleines Fläschchen schwebte. Mit einem Handgriff von dem anderen war die Wunde dann plötzlich wieder verschwunden.

Etwas wehmütig sah Gabriel zu seiner Gnade, die in einem kleinen Fläschchen gefangen war und hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese schreien hören konnte, weil sie von ihrem Besitzer getrennt wurde.

„Geh jetzt, bevor du steckenbleibst“, sagte Cas und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er seinen Bruder und den Jäger in eine ihm unbekannte Welt schickte.

Na hoffentlich würde das gutgehen, dachte sich der der dunkelhaarige Engel, steckte die Muschel, Gabe’s Gnade und den Zauberspruch ein und verschwand mit einem Flügelschlag. 

 

„Puh“, stöhnte Gabriel und legte Samantha vorsichtig auf ihr Bett, „als Frau bist du wenigstens nicht so schwer.“

Vorsichtig strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Er drehte sich um und fragte sich, ob er wirklich gerade durch den riesigen Spiegel am Kleiderschrank gekommen war. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand er und gönnte ihr noch ein bißchen Schlaf. 

War er früher innerhalb eines Flügelschlags an verschiedenen Orten gewesen, musste er jetzt das Taxi nehmen.

 

Als Sam die Augen aufschlug, bildete sich sofort ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Irgendetwas war anders, aber sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war. Ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit und Klarheit. Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren verrückt gewesen. Ständig hatte sie das Gefühl, in ihrer Lieblingsserie gefangen zu sein; was ja nicht unbedingt schlimm war ...

Aber es war, als hätten sich die Realitäten vermischt.

In chaotischer Hektik packte Sam die Sachen zusammen, denn mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, stieg die Aufregung ins Unermessliche. Beinahe hätte sie das Ladegerät für das Handy vergessen. Nicht auszudenken, schließlich musste sie ja mindestens 10000 Fotos machen.

Zum dritten Mal drehte sie sich bereits vor dem Spiegel und nickte freundlich lächelnd ihrem Spiegelbild zu, bevor die Türe geshlossen und ein Taxi gerufen wurde, welches die junge Frau bis vor das Hotel brachte.

Suchend sah sie sich um, nervös, weil niemand da war den sie kannte, obwohl es doch so ausgemacht war. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass sie zu früh dran war. Also fasste sie den Entschluss, sich durch die Menschenmasse durchzuquetschen und entdeckte Rob, der dabei war ein Plakat zu unterschreiben. Leise schlich sie sich an und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Als der kleinere Mann sah, wen er vor sich hatte, strahlten seine blauen Augen noch mehr als sonst.

„Na, wieder nüchtern?“

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung nahm er sie an der Hand, zog sie durch den Vorhang in den Green Room; den Aufenthaltsbereich.

„Saaaaaam“, tönte es sofort von allen Seiten und nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung kam sie sich bereits vor wie ein Star.

  
„Am besten du gibst mir gleich mal deine Nummer, damit dich die Securities suchen können, wenn du abhanden kommst“, erklärte Rob mit dem Handy in der Hand, bereit einzutippen.

„Fotoshootings, Autogramme, Panels, straffer Zeitplan“, seufzte Jared und schlug Jensen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „by the way … wir müssen raus.“

Natürlich wollte Samantha die erste sein, die um ein Autogramm bat und nachdem sie ihr Lieblingsshirt aus der Tasche gekramt hatte, leuchteten ihre Augen, als einer nach dem anderen unterschrieb und gleichzeitig schwor sie sich, es nie wieder zu waschen.

 

„Sam, komm her, wie steht es mit deinen Gesangskünsten?“, rief Rob, der mit Jason und der Band am Tisch saß. Überrascht warf sie ihm einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wie meinst du … hä?“

„Na du wirst uns ja wohl da draußen ein wenig unterstützen“, lächelte Jason und so schnell konnte die junge Frau nicht reagieren, saß sie halb auf seinem Schoß.

„Ich, nein … ähm“, stotterte Sam und ihre Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich, „… bringe sicher keinen Ton heraus, blamiere mich, blamiere euch … ich denke, das lassen wir besser.“

Im Nu hatte sich ihr Herzschlag verdoppelt, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. 

„Ach komm schon, Weihnachtslieder stehen heute am Programm, kennt jeder, kann jeder“, schmunzelte Gil und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter.

Höchstwahrscheinlich, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte, denn genau das hatte sie geplant.  
Dass sie keine schlechte Stimme hatte, war ihr schon bewusst, aber vor Leuten zu singen … Sam mache ja nicht einmal Karaoke.

Innerlich trug sie einen kurzen Kampf aus, denn auf einer Seite würde das natürlich seinen Reiz haben, aber auf der anderen Seite; würde sie sich wirklich blamieren, dann würde das niemals vergessen werden, sondern auf 100 Videos aufgezeichnet sein.

So eine Gelegenheit würde sich aber bestimmt nie wieder ergeben und nachdem sie den Teufel auf ihrer Schulter vertrieben hatte, der ihr sagte, dass sie ein Feigling war, nickte Samantha.

„Na dann her mit den Texten, aber nur als Backgroundsängerin.“

Gabriel war plötzlich auch wieder dabei und sofort fingen Sam‘s Hände zu schwitzen an.

 

Aber auch bei Gabriel hatte sich etwas verändert. Der Verlust seiner Kräfte hatte anscheinend auch bewirkt, dass etwas von seinem enormen Selbstbewusstsein verloren gegangen war. Denn er war irgendwie etwas zurückhaltender, schüchterner geworden.

Es war alles so neu. Bisher hatte er nichts planen müssen - alles verlief so, wie er es wollte. Das Konzept, das er sich ausgedacht hatte war perfekt. Die Statisten waren großartig, die Geschichte verlief wie geplant und die Rolle, die er sich zugeschrieben hatte, war ihm wie auf den Leib geschneidert. Sollte aber niemanden verwundern, oder? Aber jetzt lag es an den Schachfiguren, den Spielern und den Zügen. Freier Wille.

Er kannte die Vergangenheit dieser Welt, aber nicht die Zukunft. Das Abenteuer hatte begonnen ...

 

Dann hatte Gil auch noch die geniale Idee, dass Gabriel doch mit Sam zu dem Weihnachtsmambo tanzen sollte.

„Das klappt ja ganz gut, das machen wir dann auch auf der Bühne.“

_Singen ok. Mit Gabriel tanzen … Oh Chuck, ich werde mich nicht konzentrieren können, ich werde hinfallen, oder schlimmer, ich werde ihm andauernd auf die Füße treten ... ich werde alle blamieren … fuck … ich darf mit Gabriel tanzen, ich darf ihm nahe sein und ihn berühren. Ich kann gar nicht tanzen … Ich denke ich muss sterben!_

Mambo an sich war nicht das Problem, aber dieser Mann brachte ihren Kopf zum Schwimmen; mit einer einzigen Berührung und einem einzigen Blick.

 

Gabriel ging es nicht anders. Die Schmetterlinge wirbelten in seinem Bauch zu dem Takt der Musik. Er war ihr so nahe und konnte ihren Atem spüren, der auf seiner Haut wohltuende Schauder hinterließ. Die Art, wie er sie ansah und der festen Griff, mit dem er sie hielt; Gabe wirbelte Sam herum und sie ließ es einfach nur geschehen.

Die junge Frau konnte nur an eines denken, während ihre Füße wie selbstverständlich folgten. Wie gerne sie ihre Hände ausstrecken und ihm durch seine Haare kraulen, seine kratzige Wangen streicheln, in seinen Augen versinken, ihre Lippen auf seine drücken und an nichts anderes mehr denken wollte und verdammt; er roch so gut …

„Du hast so kalte Finger, sei nicht nervös“, schmunzelte der dunkelblonde Mann und von Sam‘s Kehle löste sich ein zittriger Atemstoß.

Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, was er mit ihr anstellte, aber als er dann sagte, dass die Fans sie liebten und sie auch Pantomime machen konnten, musste sie lachen.

„Genau“, lachte Gil und nickte zustimmend, „der Spaß steht im Vordergrund, wir sind ja nicht am Set.“

  
Zwischendurch stand Sam am Seitenrand der Bühne und sah sich die verschiedenen Panel an.

Es war erstaunlich wie diese Leute alle Fragen so offen, ehrlich und lustig beantworteten, auch wenn es noch so peinlich war. Der Abend kam viel zu schnell, die Fans waren alle verschwunden, was Sam nicht sonderlich störte, hatte sie doch wieder alle ihre Favoriten um sich versammelt.  
Plötzlich kam Robert und teilte etwas verlegen mit, dass in dem ganzen Trubel vergessen wurde, ihr ein Zimmer zu reservieren und das Hotel ausgebucht war.

„Ich weiß dass einige von euch hier ein Zweibettzimmer haben, also ist es bestimmt kein Problem, wenn ihr das untereinander ausmacht“, grinste er und verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie er gekommen war.

  
„Okay … “, murmelte sie langgezogen und hob die Augenbrauen, „wer bietet der armen Samantha einen Schlafplatz an?“

Jensen, Gabriel, Rob und MarkP hatten jeweils ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten und tuschelten angeregt.

„Tja, da sicherlich niemand freiwillig zurücktreten wird, wirst du dich wohl für zwei Kandidaten entscheiden müssen … für heute und morgen“, grinste Kim mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Und da ich niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen will“, antwortete Samantha und sah die vier nacheinander an, „ihr kennt doch _Herzblatt_?“

Nach einem Gerangel und Gedränge, das mit diversen Flüchen verbunden war, stellten sich die vier Kandidaten hinter dem Vorhang in einer Reihe auf. Kim überreichte der jungen Frau zwei Rosen.

_Gut liebes Schicksal, wie wäre es wenn du zur Abwechslung einmal für mein Team spielst?_

"So liebe Sam, du musst dich nun für zwei Kandidaten entscheiden … 1, 2, 3 oder 4.“

„Gut, dann nehme ich für heute Nr.2 und für morgen Nr.4.“

Die Antwort kam zögerlich und in Gedanken drückte sie sich selber die Daumen.

„Ich darf nun die Kandidaten 1 und 3 zu mir bitten.“

Gabriel und MarkP kamen nach vorne und nahmen theatralisch Abschied.

„Oh, meine Engel“, seufzte Sam, wunderte sich aber nicht, dass sie wieder kein Glück hatte.

„Hey, hier steht Gott!“, rief Rob und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ok, Sam schläft heute mit Dean und morgen mit Rob“, kicherte Kim und klopfte ihr frech auf den Hintern.

„Gut Leute, der Tag war lang, wir verziehen uns.“ Mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen hielt er Sam den Arm hin und rauschte einige Sekunden später mit ihm ab.

 

Wieder ein neues Gefühl für Gabriel. Eifersucht. Wie gerne hätte er sich gewünscht, hinter dem Vorhang nur mit dem Finger schnippen zu müssen und das zu bekommen, was er wollte.

 

Den Abend ließen die beiden Zimmergenossen bei einigen belanglosen Gesprächen und einigen Getränken aus der Minibar ausklingen. Dann wurde er zudringlich.

„Und? Wer gefällt dir am besten?“

„Du bist ja direkt“, grinste sie und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, antwortete aber nicht, worauf er erneut fragte.

„...“

„Nein“, lächelte Sam kopfschüttelnd, „ich mache von meinem Recht Gebrauch, nicht auf diese Frage zu antworten.“

„Hä? Welches Recht?“, lachte er und warf ein Kissen nach ihr.

„Meinem Recht als Frau.“

„Ok, anders gefragt,  wärst du gerne mit jemand anderem hier?“

„Jenseeen!“, rief sie langgezogen und warf ihm das Kissen an den Kopf.

„Alles klar, für den Moment gebe ich Ruhe, aber ich werde es schon noch herausbekommen. Aber, ich will dich ja nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, ich bin verheiratet.“

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Auf dich habe ich es nicht abgesehen“, lachte Sam, worauf er erst enttäuscht einen Schmollmund machte, dann aber grinste.

Sie wurde etwas ruhiger und dachte über die Situation nach. Klar würde sie hier lieber mit Gabriel  liegen, aber andererseits, er war ihr gegenüber ziemlich  distanziert, aber ihn darauf ansprechen? Also dazu fehlte ihr definitiv der Mut.

  
 _Murphys Gesetz_ ‚ _wie immer verliebst du dich in den Falschen_

Seufzend umarmte sie das Kissen, sah auf das andere Bett, wo Jensen bereits schlief und schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit einem zufriedenen Summen legte Sam den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die warmen Wassertropfen, die auf ihre Haut prasselten. Gedankenverloren ließ sie den letzten Tag noch einmal Revue passieren und schalt sich, ihr Herz an einen Schauspieler verloren zu haben, der noch dazu 10000km weit entfernt lebte. Das konnte doch keine Zukunft haben.  
Langsam, zu langsam zog sie sich an und verließ das Bad, wo sie Jensen in der Boxershorts vorfand, der unter Hüpfen jammerte, dass er dringend ins Badezimmer musste. 

 

Aus der Nummer kam sie jetzt nicht mehr raus, das wusste Sam, als beim Mittagessen alle über den geplanten Auftritt redeten, während über das Essen geschwärmt wurde.

Viel zu schnell verging die Zeit und plötzlich stand Samantha auf der Bühne.

„Wir haben einen sehr lieben Gast hier bei uns“, fing Jason an, „bitte begrüßt sie mit einem tosenden Applaus, sie ist das erste Mal auf einer Bühne und sehr schüchtern … Sam.“

Dann reichte er ihr die Hand, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und zwinkerte aufmunternd.

Die Menge nahm sie freundlich auf, Gott sei Dank, und nahm ihr damit gleich etwas von ihrer rasenden Nervosität. Es bleib ohnehin keine andere Wahl; da musste sie jetzt durch. Die Gitarren waren gestimmt, die Stimmen geölt und auch das Tanzen blieb Sam nicht erspart.

Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden zu lange in die Augen und verpassten beinahe den Einsatz, was ihnen ein Grinsen von Rob und Jason einbrachte.  
Gabriel’s Hand lag fest, aber gleichzeitig auch so sanft an ihrer Taille und er war wie ausgewechselt.

Es war aufregend. Schließlich war es die erste Convention, die Gabriel _bewusst_ miterlebte.

Aber sein Wesen war geblieben. Er war der perfekte Schauspieler, Sänger und Entertainer. Vom ersten Moment an wusste er, dass es genau das war, wofür er bestimmt war und war wieder einmal stolz auf sich.

Mit den Scheinwerfern strahlte er um die Wette und brachte seine Tanzpartnerin mit seiner sexy Stimme und Hüftschwüngen zum Schmelzen. Jedes Mal, wenn beide am Mikrophon standen, sich in die Augen sahen und sich anlächelten, hätte Sam sich gewünscht, dass die Zeit einfach angehalten hätte. Jedes Mal setzte ihr Herz einige Schläge aus und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flogen wie wild durcheinander.

Auch Rob schien dieses Funkeln nicht zu entgehen, denn er lächelte Sam wissend an, worauf ihr Blick beschämt zu Boden ging.

Mit _Silent Night_ wurde das Weihnachtskonzert beendet und unter tosendem Applaus verließen alle die Bühne.

 

„Das war fantastisch“, schmunzelte Gil anerkennend und nahm Samantha in eine feste Umarmung.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?“

Rob nahm sie an der Hand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, aber vorher musste er noch erklären, dass er eine Frage wegen der gemeinsamen Nacht hatte.

Sam bemerkte die Blicke, die er mit Gabe tauschte. Gabriel‘s Blick war so eiskalt, dass sie schauderte.

_Das war nicht nett ..._

Draußen, etwas abseits vom Geschehen, setzten sich die beiden auf eine Bank und mit einem Augenrollen fragte sie den Lockenkopf, ob das nötig gewesen war. Rob antworte nur, dass noch viel mehr nötig sein würde. Als sie nachfragte, wechselte er das Thema und wollte wissen, wie es ihr gefiel. 

„Ihr seid alle so unglaublich lieb und nett, nur …“, antwortete sie und geriet ins Stocken, denn eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht sagen.

„Nur?“, fragte Rob und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Jeder der schon einmal in diese abgrundtief blauen Augen gesehen hatte, verstand, dass man ihm nichts verheimlichen konnte.

„...“

„Ach nichts … passt schon“, murmelte sie, steckte die Hände in die Jackentasche und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, während sie sich an einem schiefen Lächeln versuchte, welches aber wieder verblasste.

„Spucks aus“, meinte er aufmunternd, hielt ihren Blick gefangen, „ich bin Gott, ich weiß sowieso alles.“

„Unfair, wenn du deine Gott-Karte ausspielst“, spottete die junge Frau amüsiert.

„Komm schon, mit mir kannst du reden.“

 

Das wusste Samantha. Von Anfang an hatte sie sich in seiner Nähe unglaublich wohl gefühlt. Rob hatte eine wahnsinnig warme, ehrliche und liebevolle Ausstrahlung. Als er ihre Hände nahm, seufzte sie, denn sie wusste, dass er nicht lockerlassen würde. Auf der anderen Seite; mit wem sollte sie reden, wenn nicht mit ihm?!

Die junge Frau erzählte von dem unguten Gefühl und von ihrer Sorge, Gabriel irgendwie unabsichtlich beleidigt zu haben.

„Er redet kaum mit mir, du bist sein bester Freund, weißt du was los ist?“

Erst blickte sie betreten zu Boden, dann fragend in sein Gesicht und wusste nichts mit dem breiten Grinsen anzufangen, das sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht bildete.

„Und da heißt es immer Männer wären schwer von Begriff.“

„Was meinst du?“

Rob redete so schnell, dass Sam Mühe hatte, seinen Worten zu folgen. Aber das Wichtigste hatte sie verstanden. Gabriel sollte sich verknallt haben; in sie. Die junge Frau konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Konnte das wirklich möglich sein? Das war so schön und gleichzeitig so dämlich. Wenn das wirklich der Fall war, gab es nach diesem Wochenende nicht nur ein gebrochenes Herz.

Aber daran wollte Sam in diesem Moment nicht denken und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, was ihr Freund sagte.

„Du verarschst mich“, murmelte sie nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

„Nein, echt nicht“, lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf zur Bestätigung.

„Und deshalb verhält er sich so abweisend mir gegenüber?“, fragte sie etwas gekränkt mit einem Stirnrunzeln. 

„Klar, er will ja auch … er weiß ja nicht, ob du auch … und jetzt tötet er einfach jeden mit seinen Blicken, der dir zu nahe kommt. Du hättest ihn gestern Abend sehen sollen, als du mit Jensen abgerauscht bist. Du weißt doch wie das ist; zwei Menschen finden sich anziehend ... keiner weiß ob der andere auch so fühlt, keiner macht den ersten Schritt …“

Tief seufzend untermauerte er das mit seinen Händen und entlockte Sam ein Kichern.

„Aber ich hatte erstmals so ein Gefühl, als das mit dem Rotwein passiert ist … und dann jetzt gerade als ihr zusammen auf der Bühne ward, da waren ein paar Momente. Ist da was von deiner Seite?“, fragte er und sah ihr geradewegs in ihre braunen Augen, sodass Sam gar nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken.

Trotz des Umstandes, dass Mitte Dezember war, wurde ihr plötzlich ziemlich heiß und langsam blies sie die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte.

„Ich hab mir folgendes überlegt. Dafür dass er es mir nicht erzählt hat, auch als ich ihn gefragt habe, wird er sicherlich noch etwas schmoren … ungezogener Bengel. Ich werde Gabe heute das Privileg übertragen, mit dir ein Zimmer zu teilen, auch wenn es mir sehr, sehr, sehr schwer fällt.“

Lächelnd nickte Sam, als sie den leichten Händedruck spürte und plötzlich war alles so leicht und rosarot und ... Oh Chuck. Einmalig!

Samantha konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn fest zu umarmen und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange bedankte sie sich und genau in diesem Moment kam Gabriel des Weges - strafte die beiden mit einem kalten Blick.

„Na, alles geklärt?“, sagte er schroff, „Rob, wir müssen zum Shooting!“

Zwinkernd sah der Ältere der beiden Sam an, bevor er aufstand und mit Gabe verschwand.

Leise seufzend ging die junge Frau wieder zurück. Das war nicht der perfekte Auftritt. Einerseits wusste sie jetzt zwar, woran sie war, aber andererseits hatte Gabriel womöglich einen total falschen Eindruck bekommen und flehend schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass diese Situation nicht alles kaputt gemacht hatte.

  
Total geflasht mischte sie sich unter das Publikum und setzte sich in den Saal. Es war alles so beeindruckend und abermals bewunderte Sam diese Schauspieler, denen auch nach so vielen Staffeln noch nicht langweilig geworden war.

Lächelnd beobachtete sie die Menschenmassen, die sich um ein Autogramm anstellten und diese wunderbaren Schauspieler, die auch nach dem 100. noch immer lächelten und fleißig Fragen beantworteten.  
Für einige kam der Zeit zum Aufbruch. Nummern wurden ausgetauscht, weitere Fotos geschossen, und ein Versprechen gegeben, sich irgendwo, irgendwann einmal wieder zu sehen.

  
Das traditionelle Konzert am Samstagabend. Sam liebte es. Mit der Begleitung der Band kamen nach und nach die Schauspieler auf die Bühne und jeder durfte ein, oder zwei Lieder zum Besten geben. Natürlich blieb Samantha nicht unentdeckt und natürlich holte Rob sie auf die Bühne. Bereitwillig gab sie nach und er machte Platz damit sie sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein - neben Gabriel stellen konnte. Dabei wusste er doch ganz genau, dass sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte!

Elektrische Blitze zuckten durch ihren Körper und dann waren da immer diese Hitzewallungen, als Gabe ihr zwischendurch immer Blicke zuwarf.

Auf der Bühne wurde es immer heißer und nach einiger Zeit konnte Sam sich selber nicht mehr riechen.

Es war heiß, es war stickig und Samantha war total verschwitzt. Als sie sich auf der Bühne umsah, zog sie Jensen, der neben ihr stand, beiseite und wollte wissen, ob sie sich irgendwo umziehen konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd grinste sie, als er versuchte, ihr mit Handbewegungen den Weg zu einer der Gardaroben zu deuten.

„Du bist schuld, wenn ich mich verlaufe!“

„Ich werde es dir zeigen“, mischte sich Gabriel ein, der die Unterhaltung der beiden gehört hatte.

Zuerst zögerte sie ein wenig, dann rutschte Sam‘s Herz in die Hose, als der Mann den sie verdammt süß fand, sie an der Hand nahm und wegzog. Nervös stammelnd erklärte die junge Frau dann, da Gabriel keine Anstalten machte diesen Raum zu verlassen - den Weg alleine wieder zurückzufinden.

Was dann in der folgenden Viertelstunde geschah, musste sie sich im Laufe des Abends noch ein paar Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, denn ansonsten hätte sie es für einen Traum gehalten. Er hatte sie geküsst ... und nicht nur das.

In Windeseile stürmten die beiden wieder hinaus auf die Bühne, nachdem die junge Frau sich umgezogen hatte und, so hofften beide, fast nichts mehr auf die vorangegangenen Aktivitäten hinzuweisen schien.

Gabriel war froh, dass seine Finger automatisch auf der Gitarre spielten, denn ihm war noch immer schwindlig und von Konzentration konnte keine Rede sein.

Einzig Rob grinste, so, als ob er etwas geahnt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

„So“, schmunzelte Misha, holte ein paar Gläser und stellte diese auf den Tisch, „und jetzt betrinken wir uns ordentlich.“

Nach und nach im Laufe des voranschreitenden Abends und auf Grund des Alkoholkonsums waren nur noch Jensen, Misha, Gabriel, Rob und Samantha übrig.  
Dann verschwand Rob mit Gabe, wie sie aus dem Augenwinkel entnehmen konnte.

„Aha, dann schlafen heute also nicht du und Rob, sondern er und Gabe miteinander“, grinste Jensen, worauf Sam nur kopfschüttelnd die Augen verdrehen konnte.

Rob hatte etwas versprochen und sie hoffte, dass er jetzt den finalen Schritt machen würde. Aufregung mischte sich mit Anspannung, als die zwei wieder kamen, aber jeder hatte sein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Rob zwinkerte Sam zu, deutete mit dem Kopf zu Gabe und augenblicklich begann ihr Herz noch schneller zu schlagen.

 

Nicht nur Sam’s Herz schlug schneller. Als Rob ihn einige Minuten zuvor gebeten hatte, mit ihm zu kommen, hatte Gabriel den kurzfristigen Entschluss gefasst, ihn zu bitten, die Nacht mit Sam verbringen zu dürfen. Aber Rob hatte hm keine Möglichkeit gegeben, etwas zu sagen und jeder der ihn kannte, wusste auch dass er, wenn er zu Reden begonnen hatte, nur schwer ein Ende fand.

Auf der kleinen Bank neben dem Getränkeautomaten, wo keiner die beiden hören konnte, erzählte er seinem Freund worum es in dem Gespräch mit Sam ging. Und Gabe hatte wirklich gedacht ... Ach, Scheiß drauf, was er gedacht hatte. Außerdem machte Rob ihm Vorwürfe, weil er nicht gleich gesagt hatte, was Sache war und wollte wissen, was er in den 15 Minuten Abwesenheit gemacht hatte.

Natürlich erzählte Gabriel ihm alles. Als sein Freun dann den Vorschlag machte, dass er sehr gerne das Zimmer tauschen würde, damit die zwei Turteltauben ihre Fantasien ausleben konnten, konnte der Dunkelblonden nicht mehr anders, als seinen besten Freund stürmisch zu umarmen.

„Danke, du bist der Beste“, kicherte Gabriel.

„Runter von mir. Wie sieht denn das aus. Geh und besteig Sam!“, lachte Rob und gab ihm einen Schubs.

Wieder zurück im Green Room setzte er sich neben seine Angebetete und sah ihr kurz aber tief in die Augen, bevor beide so taten, als wäre nichts geschehen.

 

„Flaschendrehen“, rief Jensen und hatte die leere Flasche bereits in der Hand.

„Fuck; dazu bin ich noch zu nüchtern“, erwiderte Samantha und schenkte schnell noch etwas Hochprozentiges ein. Jensen hatte gefordert, Jensen fing an und drehte natürlich ... Sam.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht.“

Natürlich war ihr klar, was er fragen wollte und so war sie kurz in der Zwickmühle.

„Wahrheit“, antwortete sie, sah ihm fest in die Augen und schluckte.

„Also, liebe Samantha; du bist mir noch eine Antwort von gestern Nacht schuldig.“

„Findest … du … einen … von … uns“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und deutete in die Runde, „am … Besten?“

Aufmerksam betrachtete sie einen nach dem anderen, bedacht darauf, ihren Blick nicht zu lange auf Gabriel ruhen zu lassen.

„Ja“, antwortete sie und sah Jensen wieder an.

Fragezeichen in seinen Augen und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen machte er eine Handbewegung, die so viel bedeutete wie, sie solle doch endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken.

„Was? Das war die Antwort auf deine Frage“, lachte Sam und sah mit Wohlwollen, wie er sich fluchend ärgerte, die Frage nicht anders gestellt zu haben.

Mittlerweile war es beinahe Mitternacht; es war ein langer Tag und so verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und gingen getrennte Wege.

  
So ganz konnte sie es immer noch nicht realisieren, als Gabriel seine Zimmertüre aufsperrt hatte um sie eintreten zu lassen. Denn, diese Bedenken, dass sich beide nach diesem Wochenende nicht mehr sehen würden, waren präsenter denn je. Kontinente und tausende Kilometer trennten die beiden. Und Sam kannte sich. Sie würde vor Liebeskummer sterben. Auf der anderen Seite war sie aber bereits mittendrin. Also, warum diese letzten Stunden nicht genießen?!

Da waren sie also. Beide hatten noch nicht so viel getrunken, gerade recht um in guter Laune zu sein, vielleicht wissend, dass noch etwas anderes anstand.

Sowohl in seinem vorigen Leben als auch hier, war er bekannt als der Mann, den nichts aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Aber diese Schönheit, die vor ihm stand, ihn mit großen braunen Augen ansah und wartete, dass er den ersten Schritt machte, vernebelte seine Sinne.  

„Magst du noch was trinken?“

„Klar“, antworte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Das ist aber mein Bett“, grinste er verschmitzt.

„Oh entschuldige“, erwiderte Sam mit einem Schulterzucken und setzte sich auf das andere Bett.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir dein Bett“, erwiderte er gewitzt und reichte ihr ein Glas. 

Nachdem beide sich über dies und jenes unterhalten hatten, verschwand die junge Frau im Badezimmer und stellte sich unter in die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und ließ das warme Wasser auf ihre Haut plätschern. Plötzlich ging die Schiebetür auf und ein nackter Körper stand hinter ihr.  
Sie lächelte, drehte sich aber nicht um, als zärtliche Hände ihren Körper erforschten, über die Wirbelsäule bis hinunter zu ihrem Hintern, wieder hinauf. Ein Schauer jagte den nächsten, als er sanft ihre Haare auf eine Seite strich und mehrere Küsse auf Nacken und Hals platzierte.

„Hey, eigentlich wollte ich dich ausziehen“, sagte sie mit vorwurfsvollem Ton, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, den ihr Herz raste viel zu schnell.

„Dauert alles viel zu lange“, raunte er nur, drehte sie um und küsste seine Traumfrau gierig und verlangend.

Jede Handbewegung verfolgte er mit lustverschleierten Augen, als er sie einseifte und Samantha genoss mit geschlossenen Augen; machte diese erst wieder auf, als er ihr zuflüsterte, wie sexy sie war. Erneut griff er in ihren Nacken und zog sie nahe zu sich. 

Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten, über seine Wangen, seine Brust und den Bauch, über seinen Rücken, zu seinem Hintern ...

_Fuck ..._

 

„Bist du müde?“, fragte er im Bett. Eine selten dämliche Frage.

Immer wieder fochten ihre Zungen heiße Duelle aus, in denen keiner der Verlierer sein wollte. Immer wieder entdeckten die beiden neue Stellen an den Körpern; fanden heraus, welche ein verhaltenes Stöhnen, welche ein lautes Keuchen auslösten und kuschelten sich aneinander.

Das hätten die beiden schon früher haben können und mit einem Lachen erklärte sie ihm das auch. Etwas verlegen antwortete er, dass er ein wenig schüchtern war.

„Du!?“, erwiderte Sam und grinste in die Dunkelheit, „gut, dass du Rob hast; pass gut auf ihn auf.

„Morgen um diese Zeit ...“, murmelte er einige Augenblicke später etwas wehmütig.

„Schh …“, erwiderte sie und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

Daran zu denken, brach beiden das Herz; aber es zählte nur den Moment zu genießen, festzuhalten und auszukosten bis zum letzten Tropfen.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Tagwache!“

Die Nacht war etwas zu kurz und erst durch Rob’s Weckdienst wurden die beiden wach. Kreischend fuhr Sam hoch und rüttelte Gabriel. Von dem war aber nur ein Brummen zu hören, als er sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

„Aufstehen Brummbär, die erwarten uns beim Frühstück!“

Wenige Augenblicke später stand die junge Frau unter der Dusche und schob Gabriel beiseite, der lieber kuscheln wollte, als sich fertigzumachen

„Nein, wir sind spät dran, keine Zeit für Morgensex.“ Sie kicherte, er brummte erneut.

  
Jubel und Applaus als beide die Schwingtüre zum Restaurant aufstießen. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Gabriel ihre Hand, ehe sie sich an den Tisch zu den anderen setzten.

„Ist das meine Antwort?“, grinste Jensen und nickend sah Samantha den dunkelblonden Mann mit den magischen Augen von der Seite an.

„War eine sehr aufschlussreiche Nacht“, erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen und drückte Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der ganze Tisch lachte.

„Und Rob?“, kam es von Jared, worauf der Angesprochene aufzeigte und erklärte, freiwillig das Feld geräumt zu haben.

„Heute ist Sonntag, ihr habt euch ja mächtig Zeit gelassen“, neckte Briana, während sie ihre Semmel bebutterte.

„Männer“, seufzte Samantha nur und sah grinsend in die Runde.

  
Der letzte Tag der Convention. Es waren 3, eigentlich 4 Tage voller Emotionen, Eindrücke, die die rothaarige Frau ihr Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde - oder wollte. Sie hatte Menschen kennengelernt, die so wundervoll waren, dass es nur schwer in Worte zu fassen war. Erneut zückte sie ihr Handy um Fotos zu machen, denn das Gefühl der Wehmut überrollte sie so plötzlich, dass das Wasser in ihren Augen stand. Niemand wusste, ob und wann sich alle wieder sehen würde. Schnell wurden die Nummern ausgetauscht; über Facebook und Twitter war man ja Gott sei Dank nicht aus der Welt.

  
Am Nachmittag standen alle, die gesamte Mannschaft auf der Bühne und sangen noch einige Lieder. Die sensible, junge Frau war ohnehin nahe am Wasser gebaut und als dann auch noch Gabriel ihre Hand nahm, hätte sie beinahe losgeweint.

  
Am Ende der Convention saßen alle im Green Room beisammen, bis sich einer nach dem anderen verabschiedete. Samantha biss sich fast die Zunge ab um nicht zu weinen, denn sie wollte nicht loslassen.

  
 _Wir bleiben in Kontakt_  

Das einzige Versprechen, an das sie sich klammern konnte, wie ein Ertrinkender an den Rettungsring. Auch Robert kam nochmal auf Sam zu. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und wusste, dass ein einfaches _danke_ niemals ausreichen würde. Die Kehle und das Herz waren zugeschnürt, um das zu beschreiben, was in ihr vorging. Der schönste Geburtstag ever, ever, ever.  
Dann waren alle weg. Nur noch Gabriel, der Samantha umarmte und liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte.

„Wann musst du wieder arbeiten?“

„Am Dienstag“, antwortete sie leise, in der Hoffnung, dass genau das eintreffen würde, was sie sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte … noch ein paar Stunden mehr mit dem Mann ihrer Träume.

Tausend Stoßgebete schickte sie in den Himmel, als er hinausging um zu telefonieren und sie bat, zu warten.

Gabriel war ein gefragter Entertainer, mit Terminen ... die Minuten vergingen.

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, als er wiederkam. Sam hoffte und bangte, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Aber nach einigen Sekunden hielt er es nicht mehr aus und aus und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich hoch zu einem Lächeln.

„Mein Flug ist morgen Abend um 23 Uhr.“

Mit einem Jubelschrei sprang sie ihn an, sodass beide zu Boden gingen und lachend und küssend rollten die zwei Verliebten in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer über den Teppich.

Glücklich seufzend umarmte er sie, drückte Sam so fest an sich, wie er konnte. Es wäre so schön, würde er sie für immer halten können. Aber auch er musste der Realität ins Auge sehen.

 

„Was machen wir?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Ich wüsste was“, erwiderte Sam und kramte in der Schublade nach dem Hotelprospekt, hielt es ihm unter seine Nase und verkündete vergnügt, dass es im Untergeschoss ein Schwimmbad gab. 

Ohne lange zu zögern zog er den störenden Stoff von ihrem Körper und bedeckte jede freigelegte Stelle mit sanften Küssen.

Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Die beiden hatten das ganze Schwimmbad für sich alleine.

„Ich könnte dich immerzu küssen“, raunte Samantha und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Dann hör nicht auf damit“, stöhnte er leise in ihr Ohr, erzeugte eine Gänsehaut, die ihr eine Gänsehaut von Kopf bis Fuss zauberte. 

Küssen, das absolut Schönste was es für Gabriel gab. Und Sam zu küssen, war besonders schön, denn sie schaffte es, ihn auf Wolken schweben zu lassen. Kurze, neckende, sanfte Küsse, welche aus heiterem Himmel stürmisch und leidenschaftlich wurden, sodass ein Erdbeben durch seinen Körper ging und er nur mit Mühe die lauten Geräusche unterdrücken konnte, die sich aus seinen Lungen lösten.

Und er war schon wieder hart. Kein Wunder, wenn sich diese leicht bekleidete Schönheit wie eine Katze an seinen Körper schmiegte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln sagte sie ihm, dass ihr kleiner Neffe auch immer so rote Wangen hatte, wenn er die Windeln voll machte.

„Das nicht, aber wenn du nicht gleich von mir runtergehst, passiert etwas anderes“, murmelte er und drückte Sam leicht aber bestimmt von sich. Dieses Biest wusste genau, was sie angestellt hatte.

Lachend schwamm sie davon, setzte sich auf die Massagebank und hörte kaum noch, dass er etwas von Rache faselte.

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich vor Samantha und genoss die Streicheleinheiten und die Wasserstrahlen, die seinen Körper massierten.  
Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sie spürten nur die gemeinsame Nähe, die Wärme und hielten sich fest umschlungen. Liebevoll verschränkte er seine Hand mit ihrer, drehte seinen Kopf und wünschte, dass die Zeit, welche viel zu schnell verging, angehalten werden könnte, denn der Abschied kam mit großen Schritten.  



	7. Chapter 7

Als Sam die Augen öffnete, sah sie Gabriel auf einem Arm abgestützt, direkt in ihre Augen starrend vor. Verschlafen blinzelte die junge Frau einige Male und fragte, was er da mache.

„Guten Morgen meine Schöne, ich schaue dich an, um mir jede einzelne Pore einzuprägen“, lächelte er und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange.

Sam knurrte leicht benebelt und drückte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen. Als sie den Kopf neigte, verriet der Wecker, dass es schon spät war. So gerne sie auch noch weiter mit Gabriel gekuschelt hätte, aber die beiden mussten auschecken.

  
Auf dem Weg zum Taxistand holte er sein Handy heraus und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. Rob hatte geschrieben und wollte den Stand der Dinge wissen. Sofort legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog den Schal etwas von ihrem Gesicht, drückte seine Wange an ihre, bat sie zu lächeln und drückte auf den Auslöser.

Eine kurze Mitteilung, dass er am Abend fliegen würde, Grüße von Sam und nachdem er es gesendet hatte, schaltete er das Handy aus. Denn die letzten Stunden gehörten nur den beiden und keiner sollte stören.

 

„Erwarte nicht zu viel, du bist ja bestimmt anderes gewohnt“, murmelte Samantha nervös, als sie die Türe zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss und ihn eintreten ließ.

Er musste ein bißchen flunkern, was seine Neugierigkeit betraf; schließlich kannte er das alles schon. Dennoch musste er schmunzeln, als er überall die Stofftiere sah. Und er war sich sicher, jedes davon hatte einen Namen und eine Geschichte und er wollte alle Einzelheiten erfahren.

Es waren nur wenige Stunden, die beide miteinander verbracht hatten, aber er hatte sich unsterblich verliebt. Umso schmerzvoller war der Gedanke daran, sich von ihr verabschieden zu müssen.

 

„Das ist der letzte Rest“, schmunzelte sie, nachdem er die Tür zum Wintergarten aufgemacht hatte und auf die Keksdosen starrte. Ja, das wusste er und hoffte, dass es nicht aufgefallen war, aber als Naschkatze konnte er nicht wiederstehen und hatte das eine oder andere Mal bei seinen Besuchen genascht.

Das war Sam’s Hobby im Winter. Sie hatte viele Freunde, die dankbar darüber waren, dass jemand das Backen übernahm. Und die junge Frau liebte es, alle mit ihren Köstlichkeiten zu verwöhnen.

„Du hast da was“, flüsterte sie und deutete auf seinen Mundwinkel. Sofort schnellte seine Zunge heraus, leckte über die Lippen und auf die Frage, ob es weg wäre, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

Die beiden waren gleich groß, also musste sie sich auch nicht sonderlich anstrengen und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen. Langsam neigte Sam ihren Kopf zu seinem und platzierte kleine Küsschen rund um seinen Mund, bis sich ihre Lippen auf seine legten.

  
Es war ein schöner und nicht zu kalter Tag und so beschloss Samantha, mit Gabriel an den See zu fahren, wo ihr Chef ein zweites Lokal hatte und sie den Sommer über arbeitete. Nachdem die zwei Verliebten Hand in Hand eine Runde um den See gegangen waren, die Winterlandschaft und die Schwäne beobachtet hatten, setzten sie sich auf eine der Bänke, drückten ihre Köpfe zusammen und kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Es ist schön hier bei euch, wirklich, nicht der Trubel wie bei uns. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, öfter hierher zu kommen“, sagte er und sah Sam dabei tief in die Augen, bevor er mit einem Flüstern fortfuhr, „ich möchte deinetwegen wieder hierher kommen.“

Sam’s Herz sprang vor Freude, denn sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er wiederkommen würde. Glücklich seufzend schmiegte sie sich wieder in seine Halsbeuge, bis sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere die Wehmut packte und ihr kleines, sensibles Herz mit unzähligen Nadelstichen löcherte. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals; Samantha spürte die Tränen aufsteigen. Mit geflüsterten Worten und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben, sprach Gabe das aus, was sie bewegte.

„Mir bricht es das Herz, wenn ich heute wieder fliegen muss, ich denke … ich denke ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“  
Sofort machte sich eine wohlige Wärme breit und lächelnd schloss sie ihre Augen, nahm seine Hände und drückte diese an ihr Herz.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Alles was er hören wollte war, dass sie genauso empfand. Seine Gedanken waren schon viel weiter. Natürlich wusste er, dass eine Fernbeziehung so gut wie keine Zukunft haben konnte, aber er würde alles daransetzen, damit das funktionieren würde.

  
„Dass du mir schon seit unendlich langer Zeit im Kopf herumspukst, ist nichts Neues, aber die letzten paar Tage habe ich auch den Menschen dahinter kennengelernt und du bist unglaublich … ich denke, ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt.“

Als sie den Kopf hob und er in ihre mit Tränen gefüllten Augen sah, die sie zurückzuhalten versuchte, hatte er das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Wer brauchte Magie, wenn die Magie direkt vor einem saß.  
Beide versanken in einen endlos langen Kuss, legten alle ihre Gefühle füreinander hinein, bis plötzlich jemand räuspernd neben ihnen stand.

„Hast du dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk noch länger behalten?“

Manches Mal drehte auch ihr Chef eine Runde am See oder sah ob alles im Restaurant in Ordnung war. Mit einem Zwinkern lachte er Gabriel an, der Sam einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf.

   
Als ihr Auto in eine Seitenstraße einbog, entdeckte Gabriel ein Gebäude und bat Samantha, anzuhalten.

Dann fragte er die verdutzte Frau, ob sie eislaufen konnte. Das war schon ziemlich lange her, aber als Kind war sie darin nicht so schlecht gewesen. Und, man sagte doch immer, das wäre wie Fahrradfahren; so etwas konnte man nicht verlernen, oder?

„Komm schon, das wird sicher ein Spaß“, lachte er und zog sie an der Hand Richtung Eingang.

Keine Viertelstunde später standen beide mit Schlittschuhen in der Hand am Rand der Eisfläche. Sam war sich sicher, dass er das schon öfter gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich mit seinen Kindern, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, stand er sicher auf der glatten Fläche. Auf wackeligen Beinen, versuchte die junge Frau mit dem dicken, blauen Schal das Gleichgewicht zu halten und nach und nach, mit seiner Hilfe, wurde sie ein wenig sicherer.

Na ja irgendwie verhedderten sich dann doch ihre Füße und beide landeten auf dem Eis. Sam auf Gabe drauf.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während er sich seine Seite rieb, „das wird ein schöner, blauer Fleck.“

Mit einem kleinen Wiedergutmachungskuss und der Bemerkung, dass er ein Andenken an sie hätte, half sie ihm wieder auf die Beine. Gutgelaunt, aber halb durchgefroren, entschieden sich die beiden, in Sam’s Wohnung zu fahren, um sich unter eine heiße Dusche zu stellten.

  
So schnell konnte sie gar nicht reagieren, da war er auch schon unter der Bettdecke verschwunden, mit den Worten, das Bett austesten zu müssen.

Sam drehte ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite und besah sich die Verletzung. Das würde er sicher ein paar Tage sehen und spüren.

Es tat gar nicht so weh, aber Gabriel hatte nichts auszusetzten, an der liebevollen Behandlung und so jammerte er bißchen mehr als nötig.

Sanft trug sie die beruhigende Salbe auf seine Wunde auf und massierte mit kreisenden Bewegungen. Ihre warmen Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, die immer größere Kreise machten, ließen seine Augen flattern und seine Körpertemperatur ansteigen. Beide waren müde, aber keiner wollte auch nur eine der wertvollen Minuten verpassen, die ihnen noch bis zum Abschied blieben, so entschieden sie sich wieder aufzustehen.

  
„Hast du Hunger?“

Gabriel stand in der Küchentür und sah dabei zu, wie seine Traumfrau zuerst den Kühlschrank und dann alle ihre Vorräte begutachtete. Viel war nicht da. Sie aß meistens in der Arbeit.

Er wollte ihr zur Hand gehen, aber mit einem Lächeln winkte Sam ab. Stattdessen schnappte er sich zwei Weingläser, ging in den angrenzenden Wohnbereich und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Netflix – natürlich in der Warteschleife;  _Supernatural_.

„Wie oft hast dir die Folgen schon angeschaut?“

„Nicht oft genug“, rief Sam und grinste in sich hinein. Als sie aus der Küche kam, lief gerade die Folge wo er in der Serie gestorben war. Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm sie ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, nachdem sie die Sachen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gleich zu weinen anfange, dann sehen wir uns etwas anderes an.“

 

Es war soweit; Zeit zum Aufbruch. Beide hatten ein schweres Herz. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht einfach still stehen ... Zudem ärgerten sie sich über diese Vorschrift, bereits Stunden vorher am Flughafen sein zu müssen.

Sam biss sich beinahe die Zunge ab, um nicht zu weinen und Gabriel wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Um wenigstens ihm ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zu zaubern, holte sie eine Dose aus ihrer Tasche, gefüllt mit leckeren Keksen.

„Ich werde nicht teilen“, schmunzelte er.

Danach organisierte er sich das Ticket und Hand in Hand schlenderten die beiden durch die Geschäfte, zeigten sich gegenseitig verschiedene Souvenirs, tranken Kaffee, scherzten und lachten. Irgendwann fand Sam eine Figur aus der Supernatural-Reihe und hielt sie stolz nach oben.

Als Gabriel näher kam und diese von allen Seiten skeptisch betrachtete, schüttelte er den Kopf, mit den Worten, dass ihm die gar nicht ähnlich sehe.

„Doch, ich finde du bist ganz gut getroffen“, schmunzelte Sam, küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Gleichzeitig nahm sie sich vor diese Figur bei Amazon zu bestellen, denn dort würde diese bestimmt günstiger sein. Der nächste Zwischenstopp war bei einem Fotoautomaten, denn beide wollten etwas, das sie sich jeden Tag ansehen konnten.

 

‚Flug Nr. 234 auf Gate 6b nach Kansas‘, tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Viel zu schnell kam der gefürchtete Moment und mit einem traurigen Seufzen erhoben sich beide von der Bank. So fest wie sie konnte, drückte Sam ihn, während die Tränen in Strömen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sanft wischte er diese aus ihrem Gesicht, aber nur damit wieder neue kommen konnten; dagegen konnte sie nicht das Geringste unternehmen.

„Wir werden jeden Tag Kontakt haben und es ist kein Abschied für immer“, flüsterte Gabriel und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Auch er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn es brach sein Herz, Samantha so verzweifelt zu sehen.

„Versprochen?“, flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Versprochen.“

Unter Tränen lachte Sam, als er die Figur, die sie in dem Laden entdeckt hatten, aus seiner Tasche hervorholte und ihr in die Hand drückte, mit den Worten, ihn so niemals zu vergessen.

Ein letztes Mal legte er die Hand an ihre Wange, ein letzter Kuss, eine letzte Umarmung, Hände die sich nicht loslassen wollten; ein letzter Blick und er war verschwunden. Traurig sah ihm die junge Frau nach, während wie selbstverständlich die nächsten Tränen über ihre Wange kullerten. Sie fühlte sich so leer. 

_If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_ ‘

  
Als ihr Handy vibrierte, hatte Sam noch immer die Figur fest an ihr Herz gedrückt. Die Nachricht war von Gabriel.  
‚Ich liebe dich‘, las sie und ihr wurde wieder warm ums Herz.

Langsam und schwermütig ging sie zum Auto und fuhr wieder zu ihrer Wohnung, legte sich seufzend ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Worauf hatte sie sich da wieder eingelassen. Dieser Mann war 10000 km weit entfernt, Schauspieler; jeden Tag von hübschen Frauen umzingelt.

_Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du eine Chance hast, Sam?_

Und wieder war sie im Begriff, zuzulassen, dass ihr jemand das Herz brach.

 

Der Flug dauerte beinahe 10 Stunden. Die Hälfte davon schlief er. Sein Körper hatte sich doch noch nicht so ganz an das Menschsein gewohnt. Er streckte sich und sah aus dem Fenster. Das war es jetzt also; sein neues Leben. In seinem Reisepass stand Gabriel Novak. Er hatte eine Ex-Frau und drei kleine Söhne, die er fast nie sah. Sein Wohnort war der Trailer Nummer 8, der in einem Park mit 23 anderen gleichen Modellen stand, gleich neben dem Set, wo die Serie _Supernatural_ gedreht wurde.

Dort war er Regisseur und ... diese Arbeit war toll, denn - wer sonst kannte diese Handlungen besser als er?!

Dieses Leben und auch sein Aussehen hatte er von einem armen Schwein, einem Richard Speight jr., den er ... nein, er hatte ihn nicht getötet, aber soweit weggebracht, dass dieser nie wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen konnte. Außerdem gefiel ihm der Name nicht. Das zu ändern und alle zu manipulieren hatte ihn eine Menge Engelsmojo gekostet.


	8. Chapter 8

Aber es sollte sich herausstellen, dass Samantha falsch lag.

Trotzdem war sie ein gebranntes Kind und wusste nicht, ob sie Gabriel auch vertrauen konnte; wusste nicht, was er sonst noch so machte. Aber wenn sie - wenn auch nur über den Bildschirm, in seine Augen sah, war da dieses Funkeln, das ihr ein Stück von dieser Angst nahm.

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Babe. Ich vermisse dich so sehr.“

Wie fast jeden Tag wenn es seine und ihre Zeit erlaubten, skypten die zwei, bei dem Zeitunterschied nicht ganz so einfach, aber irgendwie war es immer möglich.

„Ich vermisse dich auch“, flüsterte Samantha und drückte ihre Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

Es war nicht immer leicht; die Zweifel in einer Fernbeziehung waren auf beiden Seiten vorhanden. Aber niemand sprach es direkt aus.

Als die junge Frau auf ihre Armbanduhr sah, war es bereits 1 Uhr nachts, aber sie war hellwach.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Gabriel und seine Freundin antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Immer fleißig, immer arbeiten. Jensen hat mich heute auch schon angefunkt, schnappte sich den Laptop und rannte durch das ganze Set, alle winkten mir zu und quatschten wie wild durcheinander.“

„Haben sich alle ordentlich benommen oder muss ich wieder mal nach dem Rechten sehen?“

Leider war er nur noch selten bei den anderen, ausser bei Conventions oder wenn er bei einigen Folgen Regie führte.

  
Samantha hatte alle so furchtbar tief in ihr Herz geschlossen und verbrachte die halbe Freizeit online. Und auch wenn tausende Kilometer zwischen ihnen lagen, gehörte sie schon lange zu dieser großen Familie.

„Ist es bei euch auch so unerträglich heiß?“, stöhnte Gabriel und fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. „Momentan nicht so schlimm, bei uns hier ist es ja schon weit nach Mitternacht“, lachte Samantha, schnappte den Laptop und kuschelte sich ins Bett, „aber das Wetter ist auch gut, so haben wir eine Menge Geschäft am See und ich muss nicht so oft an dich denken.“

„Wie bitte, ich dachte du denkst gerne an mich?“, antwortete er und verzog das Gesicht zu einer traurigen Grimasse. 

„Tu ich auch, aber ich kann mich dann nur schwer auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren. By the way; schönen Gruß von meinem Chef soll ich dir ausrichten“, grinste sie schulterzuckend, „in 2 Wochen hab ich Zwangsurlaub.“

Ihr Chef meinte, sie solle eine Woche Urlaub nehmen, da sie ohnehin die ganze Zeit arbeitete. Wieso sie das machte, wollte er dann wissen.

„Geld verdienen, damit es mir im Alter nicht so schlecht geht.“

„Honey, du hast einen reichen Freund“, grinste er und deutete mit beiden Daumen auf sich.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie von jemandem abhängig, das erklärte sie ihm auch. Und jetzt würde sie bestimmt nicht damit anfangen.

Dann hörte sie im Hintergrund jemanden rufen. Schneller als erhofft, war die Verbindung dann beendet. Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie den Laptop und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

  
Geistesabwesend drehte sie die Palatschinken um, denn seit Stunden überlegte sie bereits fieberhaft, was sie ihrem Freund schenken sollte, da Gabe ja in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag hatte.

_Gott, ich vermisse ihn ... seine raue Stimme an meinem Ohr ... seine verführerischen Lippen die mich um den Verstand bringen ... seine Hände die mich streicheln und in den Wahnsinn trei …_

„Sam!“

Als ihr Chef schon zum zweiten Mal etwas fragte, unterbrach sie die Gedankengänge und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

 

*Ding Ding*

Rob. Ach, es war schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass die beiden miteinander geredet hatten.

„Hey Sunshine“, lachte er sie an, worauf sie kurz mit den Augen rollte. War der Name  _Sam_ wirklich so schwierig zu merken, dass man daraus einen Spitzamen machen musste?

Aber immerhin noch besser als _Salamatha_ ; so nannte sie Jensen. Obwohl, wenn sie es zugab, gefiel ihr das. Und Gabriel? Der hatte ohnehin 20 Kosenamen für sie und sie liebte jeden einzelnen davon.

„Schön dich wieder mal zu sehen, alles fit bei dir?“

„Ach ja, viel Arbeit - aber macht Spaß“, grinste er und griff sich ein paar Pistazien, bevor er sich auf die Couch setzte und alle nacheinander aufmachte, „wir vermissen dich, alle reden ständig von dir, du hast einen ganz schönen Eindruck hinterlassen.“

Kaum hatte sie ihn durch die Blume gefragt, was Gabriel sich zum Geburtstag wünschte, da unterbrach die Verbindung.

_Fuck!_

Seufzend ärgerte sich die junge Frau wieder einmal über eine, buchstäblich, zu lange Leitung. Wäre er hier, sie würde ihn den ganzen Tag ans Bett fesseln und Sachen anstellen, die sie schon viel zu lange vermisste ...

  
Am Abend stand Samantha in der Küche und war dabei, eine Tauftorte für eine Bekannte zu machen …

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Sweetie, was machst du grade?“, fragte ihr neugieriger Freund und reckte den Hals.

Mit einem Schmunzeln kippte sie den Laptop und seufzte wehmütig, als er sich über die Lippen leckte. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, diese küssen zu können.  
Ganz nebenbei fragte er scheinheilig, wann sie Urlaub hatte. Er und Sam’s Chef hatten miteinander telefoniert, das sagte er ihr aber nicht. Das sollte eine Überraschung werden. Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper verzehrte sich nach ihr und er konnte es nicht abwarten, sie endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können.

Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie ihm einen 300 Seiten langen Liebesbrief schreiben würde, denn genügend Zeit hätte sie ja. Als er nichts darauf antwortete, sah sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte.

„Ok“, grinste er schließlich und erzählte, dass er einen Termin in Wien hatte und sie einen Tag besuchen kommen könnte.

„Termin in Wien, das reimt sich“, wiederholte er leise und wurde erst wieder durch ihren Jubelschrei aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Du verarscht mich doch, oder?“

„Nein Babe, ich komm dich besuchen und wir vögeln dann 24 Stunden am Tag“, raunte er und wackelte aufreizend mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Das war ... unfassbar. Aber plötzlich kamen ihr Bedenken. Es war zwar nicht mehr so viel los, aber aufgrund des Wetters konnte man durchaus noch behaupten, dass Hochsaison war.

„Hast du meinen Chef angerufen und gefragt, ob ich Urlaub bekomme, denn bei uns herrscht noch das pure Chaos?!“, fragte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ja“, grinste er schulterzuckend, „du wirst ihm eine Torte backen müssen.“

Aber er beruhigte sie und erklärte, dass sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste. Schließlich hatte er ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt. Sam wäre nicht Sam, wenn doch das Gewissen nicht etwas an ihr genagt hätte.

 

Es war verdammt heiß und stöhnend fächerte sie sich Luft zu. Die Küchenhilfe Christian sah sie kichernd von der Seite an.

„Ja du hast ja gut reden, du stehst ja nicht die ganze Zeit bei dieser Affenhitze beim Ofen, obwohl …“, murmelte sie und zog den jungen Burschen zu sich, „Schichtwechsel!“

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm schmunzelnd die Grillzange in die Hand und meinte nur, dass er ab der kommenden Woche ihren Job übernehmen müsse.  
Auf einmal lief ein kalter Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter, denn sie hatte noch immer kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Gabriel. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke eines Ringes kam ihr. Aber, erstens würde das nach Heirat klingen und dafür kannten sich die beiden noch nicht lange genug. Außerdem der Mann machte einen Antrag; da war sie von der alten Schule. Zudem war er schon einmal verheiratet und vielleicht wollte er gar nicht mehr. Wäre _sie_ überhaupt bereit dazu?

Seit einem dreiviertel Jahr führten die beiden eine Fernbeziehung und ihre Liebe war nur noch mehr gewachsen. Aber sie konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten, ob sie dazu bereit wäre, auszuwandern, denn sie war sich sicher, Gabriel würde bestimmt sein Leben in Amerika nicht aufgeben. Amerika ... das wäre schon aufregend; aber daran wollte sie im Moment auch gar nicht denken.

  
Der letzte Tag in der Arbeit kam schneller als erwartet und die junge Köchin konnte das Ende ihrer Schicht kaum abwarten. Sie war so kribbelig und zugegeben, es ging an diesem Tag mehr als eine Mahlzeit schief.

In einer ruhigen Minute zückte sie ihr Handy und schrieb Gabe eine Massage.

‚Melde dich, wenn du am Flughafen ankommst. Ich werde dich abholen. Ich liebe dich. Kiss.‘

Die erhoffte Antwort blieb aus und das machte sie nur noch kribbliger. Schließlich vibrierte das Handy doch noch und sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

‚Ich liebe dich, Babe‘

Mit einem Schmunzeln legte sie ihr Handy wieder in die Schublade und stöhnte im nächsten Augenblick genervt auf, denn irgendjemand konnte wieder nicht warten und schrie bei einem der großen Fenster herein.

„Was muss ich machen, um hier auch was Anständiges zu trinken zu bekommen?!“

Im nächsten Augenblick aber setzte ihr Herz kurz aus und das Messer, welches Sam eben noch in der Hand hatte, fiel mit einem lauten Geräusch auf die Arbeitsfläche, als sie sah, wer dort stand.

Lasziv schob Gabriel seine Sonnenbrille bis an die Nasenspitze und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Hey meine Schöne.“

 

Dieses Strahlen; wie sehr hatte er das vermisst. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie, dass er rund um das Lokal kommen sollte. Es war eine lange Reise und er musste dem Taxifahrer mehr als einmal den Weg zu seiner großen Liebe erklären, aber das war alles vergessen, als er um die Ecke bog und Sam ihm freudestrahlend und so stürmisch um den Hals fiel, das beide fast zu Boden gegangen wären. Auf die Frage, was er schon hier machte, antwortete er nur keck, dass es heiß war und er sich dachte, eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen.

„… so vermisst und … nicht mehr ausgehalten“, murmelte er atemlos zwischen heißen Küssen.

So schwer es ihr fiel, ihn wieder loszulassen, aber sie musste vor ihrem Urlaub noch einiges regeln.

„Gut, bekomme ich jetzt endlich was zu trinken? Mein Rücken hat schon Risse. Ich setze mich einfach und warte auf dich, ok?“

Sam hatte das Gefühl, jedes Mal wenn sie in den Gastgarten hinaussah, wurden sein Blicke verträumter, die er ihr zuwarf.

Irgendwann nach unendlich langer Zeit hatte Sam die Arbeit beendet und konnte sich zu ihm setzen. Er konnte kaum seine Finger von ihr lassen, spürte aber eine gewisse Reserviertheit. Ihre Anwesenheit ließ ihn noch mehr schwitzen und so schlug er vor ein wenig ins kühle Nass zu gehen. Allzu viele Menschen waren nicht mehr am See und bereitwillig ließ er sich von ihr zu einem ruhigen Platz führen.

„Honey, ich hab dich so vermisst“, stöhnte Gabriel an ihren Lippen und die Schmetterlinge begannen sofort wieder zu fliegen.

Unterbrochen von Küssen und sanften Bissen hatte Samantha ihn endlich aus seiner Kleidung geschält. Es war so egal, wie verschwitzt die beiden waren, denn es gab keinen besseren Geruch als den, verliebter Menschen. Scheinheilig nahm er ihre Hand und in einem unvorsichtigen Moment schubste er Sam ins Wasser und kicherte dabei wie ein Idiot. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber einige Augenblicke später erlitt er selber das gleiche Schicksal.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass du hier bist. Ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte sie, sah ihm tief in die Augen, strich ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und flüsterte, dass diese noch genau passten.

„Und ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken und vertiefte den Kuss. 

Etwas verlegen senkte er dann den Blick und murmelte dass er keine Bleibe hatte. Auf die Frage, ob er mit zu ihr kommen könnte, spritzte sie ihm Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Ich wäre sauer, wenn du dir ein Hotel gesucht hättest. Bleib so lange du willst. Am besten für immer.“

 

Irgendwann wurde es aber dann endgültig zu kalt und die zwei stolperten aus dem Wasser.  
Auf einer großen Badedecke sanken die beiden Verliebten in das weiche Gras, schickten ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft; vorsichtig, zärtlich - so als wäre es das erste Mal. Bis Sam auf einmal kreischend aufsprang, denn sie waren nicht alleine.

„Hier sind 1000 Ameisen. Lass uns fahren!“

„Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Hund“, stöhnte er frustriert und hob sich unwillig. Dachte er, er wäre der einzige?  
Nachdem sein Gepäck im Auto verstaut war und die beiden es sich auf den vorderen Sitzen gemütlich gemacht hatte, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und setzte den Dackelblick auf. Kopfschüttelnd machte sie ihm klar, dass sie es bestimmt nicht im Auto mit ihm treiben würde.

„Komm schon, ich will dich spüren; jetzt!“, stöhnte er ihr ins Ohr und knabberte dabei sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen, bis sie erregt auf keuchte. Der Mann konnte betteln wie ein kleines Kind und als er zärtlich ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne nahm, war es um Sam geschehen.

Nach einer Stunde waren die beiden zu Hause und ließen sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen.

„Yeah, Urlaub, High Five“, lachte Sam und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin; flüsterte ihm zu, wie schön es war, dass er da war. 

„Schön da zu sein.“


	9. Chapter 9

Bei einem kleinen Frühstück biss er genüsslich in sein Wurstbrot und fragte Sam, was auf dem Programm stand.

„Keine Ahnung, wir könnten in die Stadt gehen, ich müsste auch einkaufen, wir haben nichts mehr zu essen.“

Gesagt, getan. Zu Fuß schlenderten die beiden verliebt durch die Gassen und füllten die Rucksäcke, bis sie nach drei Stunden wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren, wo er sich erschöpft auf das weiche Bett fallen ließ und alle Viere von sich streckte.

 

Mit dem Versprechen auch noch da zu sein, wenn er aufwachte, küsste Sam ihren Freund sanft auf die Stirn, als er seine Augen schloss um die Folgen von dem Jetlag zu verdauen. Mit einem Schmunzeln wurden auch noch die Vorhänge zugemacht, bevor sie sich wieder aus dem Zimmer schlich, denn das war geradezu perfekt für ihr Vorhaben. 

Bevor die junge Frau sich ans Werk machte, kühlte sie eine Flasche Sekt ein. Nach zwei Stunden stand ein passables Ergebnis auf dem Tisch, das im hintersten Teil des Kühlschrankes versteckt wurde, denn bei dieser Neugierdsnase wusste man ja nie ...

Leise schlich sie sich danach wieder ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu ihrem Freund, der sofort einen Arm um sie legte und näher zog, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einigen Minuten des Dahindösens und Kuschelns half sie Gabriel auf die Beine, denn nur die ganze Zeit im Bett zu liegen war zwar schön - aber schließlich war noch etwas anderes geplant.

„Komm, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und schauen uns einen Film an, wir werden sonst noch wund von herumliegen.“

  
Mit einem Handwink deutete sie zum gut gefüllten DVD-Regal und sagte, dass er sich bedienen solle.

„Du hast ziemlich viele Horror-Filme“, staunte er, „hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du so eine Wilde bist.“

Und dann kam er mit _Les Miserables_ und schaute sie fragend an.

„Sehr gute Wahl; nach Gladiator der Film, den ich bisher am öftesten gesehen habe“, grinste Samantha, aber er fasste das sarkastisch auf und ein wenig enttäuscht, denn er hatte schon viel darüber gehört, wollte aber nicht, dass sie sich fadisierte, wollte er das grandiose Musikspektakel wieder zurückstellen. Sam aber nahm seine Hand, denn sie würde sich das mit ihm auch noch weitere tausend Mal ansehen. 

Einer der emotionalsten Filme und sie warnte ihn vor, wahrscheinlich dabei zu weinen, denn sie war sehr nahe am Wasser gebaut.

Ja, da kam sein Sam wieder durch, der sich auch immer alles so zu Herzen genommen und oft vieles hinuntergeschluckt hatte - seinem Bruder zuliebe. Der Dean nicht erzählt hatte, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging, als er seine Seele verloren hatte oder von Luzifer besessen war. Gabriel hatte alles mitangesehen - unsichtbar und aus einer großen Entfernung; aber auch wenn er oft gewollt hätte - er durfte nicht eingreifen; er durfte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen. Aber es zerriss sehr oft sein Herz. 

Liebevoll nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wollte etwas sagen, als Samantha ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Und jetzt sag nicht, das ist süß.“ Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde das toll, wenn jemand offen seine Gefühle zeigen kann, und ja ... ich finde das süß, weil ich da bin und dich tröste“, schmunzelte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. 

 

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als die junge Frau in die Küche schlich. Gabriel war so gefangen in dem Film, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie sie in der Küche hantierte. 

„Happy Birthday to you ….“, sang sie und stellte die Torte und den Sekt am Tisch ab, „wünsch dir was und blas die Kerze aus.“

Überrascht fragte er, wann sie das gezaubert hatte. Er war wirklich gerührt, denn so etwas hatte noch nie jemand für ihn gemacht. Viel Schokolade; jetzt fehlte nur noch der Lapdance ...

Mit den Worten, dass sie jetzt immer bei ihm wäre, überreichte Samantha ihrem Freund ein weißes Kissen, das sie mit mindestens 20 Fotos von ihr bedrucken hatte lassen. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, war sie sich sicher, dass das eine tausend Mal bessere Idee gewesen war, als irgendein Schmuckstück und sie war sich auch dessen bewusst, dass nicht nur sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Er war so glücklich und dankbar, dass er diesen Menschen gefunden hatte.

  
Beide standen am nächsten Morgen im Bad. Gabriel hatte den Rasierapparat in der Hand, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, machte einen Schmollmund und sah sein Mädchen im Spiegel fragend an, als der Laptop plötzlich zu piepsen anfing.

„Ich mag dich so wie du bist, aber wenn du mich schon vor die Wahl stellst … ich nehme die Mitte, nicht zu lang und nicht zu glatt ... kratziger Dreitagebart“, antwortete Samantha und nahm den Rasierer aus seiner Hand.

*Ding Ding*

Misha. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie Gabriel, in der Küche zu verschwinden und sich noch nicht zu zeigen. Dort stellte er sich in die Ecke und versuchte Sam mit einer Grimasse nach der anderen aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Hey meine Kleine, wie geht es dir?“

„Fantastisch“, grinste sie, blickte immer wieder zu ihrem Freund und konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen kam der dunkelhaarige Mann ganz nahe an den Bildschirm und wollte wissen, was sie verheimlichte. Nach und nach versammelten sich der Rest der Mannschaft um ihn. Jared, Jensen, Briana und Rob.

„Nein, Simpsons … im Fernsehen, irre komisch ...“

„Ist ja auch egal. Weswegen ich anrufe; seit Stunden versuche ich Gabe zu erreichen, doch der hebt nicht ab, ist ihm was passiert, weißt du was?“, fragte Misha mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln. 

Unauffällig - so hoffte sie zumindest, schaute Sam zu Gabriel, der sein Handy in der Hand hielt und nickend feststellte, dass er einige Anrufe versäumt hatte. Schulterzuckend wählte er Misha's Nummer, während Sam die Ahnungslose mimte.

 

„Oh Moment“, sagte Misha und griff nach seinem Handy, das genau in diesem Moment auf wundersame Weise klingelte. Erleichtert hielt er sein Handy in die Kamera, bevor er abhob.

„Hey mein Freund, Happy Birthday!“

Alle scharten sich um das Handy und riefen hinein, während Samantha einen halben Lachanfall bekam, als Gabriel plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, sich neben sie setzte und so tat, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

„Ich glaub es ja nicht“, rief Jensen und klatschte Jared High Five.

„Du hast dir ja ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht, Gabe“, schmunzelte Briana.

Rob grinste uns an und zeigte mit beiden Daumen nach oben. Natürlich hatte Gabriel seinen besten Freund eingeweiht. Das Gespräch dauerte leider nur ein paar Minuten, die Arbeit zwang die Meute wieder zum Aufbruch. 

„Macht es gut, aber nicht zu oft und wenn, dann wollen wir keine Beschwerden hören“, schrie Jensen noch, bevor die Verbindung abbrach.

 

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?“, fragte Sam, während sie den Kühlschrank öffnete. 

„Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen, sieh mal auf die Uhr.“

„Hm …. soll ich uns was machen?“, erwiderte sie fragend, aber Gabriel wollte sie ausführen; ins teuerste Lokal hoch über den Wolken ...

Schlussendlich wurde es ein gutbürgerliches Wirtshaus, denn schließlich musste er die einheimische Küche kennenlernen und das was er dort bekam, war fantastisch. Noch ein Grund mehr, warum er unbedingt wiederkommen sollte.

„Jensen würde das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen“, schmunzelte Sam als der Apfelstrudel zum Nachtisch kam.

Sofort zückte Gabriel sein Handy, schoss ein Foto, schickte es an seinen Freund und ein paar Minuten später kam eine Nachricht zurück, mit einem Bild von einem sabbernden Hund.

 

Nach einer ausreichenden Shoppingtour machten es sich die beiden Abenteurer auf der Couch in Sam’s Wohnung gemütlich. Lachend bemerkte die junge Frau, dass es nicht viele Männer gab die es genossen, durch so viele Geschäfte geschleift zu werden. Aber Gabriel würde überall mit seiner Traumfrau hingehen.

„Ich bin auch ein seltenes Exemplar“, kicherte er, während er Samantha sanft den Nacken kraulte.

  
Natürlich hatte sie ihrer Familie von der ganzen Sache erzählt; von ihrem Geburtstag, den darauffolgenden Tagen und dass sie Gabriel lieben würde. Anfangs hatten sie es belächelt und das machten sie noch immer. Er, der Fernsehstar und sie, ein unscheinbares Mäuschen aus einer unscheinbaren Stadt, mitten im Nirgendwo. Aber die Zeit, die beide bisher miteinander und auch ohne einander verbracht hatten, hatte diese Verbindung nur noch intensiviert. 

So fasste sie am nächsten Tag den Entschluss, ihn zu fragen, ob er vielleicht gerne ihre Familie kennenlernen würde. Was für eine Frage; Gabriel war begeistert. Nach einer kurzen Dusche, nach einer längeren Kuschelzeit machten sich die beiden fertig.  
Aufgeregt saß er am Beifahrersitz; die Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Die Gegend war wunderschön. Der Herbst zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und verwandelte die Bäume, von denen es sehr viele gab, in ein wunderschön schillerndes Gemälde. 

Beeindruckt war er dann auch, als Sam die Einfahrt zu dem großen Bauernhof einbog. Am liebsten hätte er alles sofort inspizieren wollen, aber seine Freundin wollte erst einmal ins Wohnhaus.

Kaum hatte sie die Türe geöffnet, als eine lautstarke Stimme, die einem kleinen Mädchen gehörte, noch lauter und schriller wurde. Stürmisch rannte Sam’s Nichte Lisa auf sie zu und kicherte, als sie hochgehoben wurde.

Dann erklärte Sam ihr, wer die Begleitung war, denn der skeptischer Blick der Kleinen wanderte von Kopf bis Fuß an dem fremden Mann entlang und wieder hinauf.

Nachdem sie das erfahren hatte, wand sie sich aus der Umarmung und lief in die Küche um das Erfahrene sofort Sam‘s Mama zu berichten.

 

Sofort wurde diese von Gabe in eine herzliche Umarmung genommen und das rührte die junge Frau unglaublich, denn sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das schon jemals einer ihrer vorigen Freunde gemacht hatte.

Aber nicht zu lange, denn da wurde sie schon an der Hand gezogen, da Lisa etwas spielen wollte, bevor Samantha überhaupt dazu kam, sich mit ihren Eltern zu unterhalten.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen stieß dann auch der Rest der Bande dazu. Ihre zwei Brüder und ihre Schwägerin mit Sam‘s kleinen Neffen. Nach und nach wurde es immer lauter und herzlicher. Keine Spur von fremd oder schüchtern; alle verstanden sich prima miteinander.

Und auch die kleine Lisa hatte sofort einen Favoriten. Gabriel. Hätte Sam auch gewundert wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Als er damit beschäftigt war, Kekse aus Knetmasse herzustellen, hatte Samantha auch endlich Zeit, sich mit dem Rest ihrer Familie zu unterhalten.

 

Bei einem Verdauungsspaziergang erfuhr Gabriel dann mehr über das große Anwesen und kam vor Begeisterung aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, denn auch seine Familie ... Seine Familie? Ja; jetzt waren diese Leute seine Familie, die ebenfalls eine Ranch hatten und aus den Erinnerungen des Mannes, dessen Leben er jetzt hatte, wusste er dass Richard in seiner Jugend immer Spass daran gehabt hatte.

 

Hinter dem Haus auf der Wiese entdeckte er ein Kreuz mit einem Foto und einer Hundeleine und sah seine Freundin an, die sehr traurig wurde.

„Da es leider nicht erlaubt ist, Tierkörper zu vergraben, hab ich hier ein Kreuz aufgestellt“, murmelte Sam und schluckte schwer.

Gabe wusste, wieviel der Berner Sennenhund ihr bedeutet hatte und dass ihr noch nie im Leben ein Verlust das Herz so dermaßen zerrissen hatte, als der Augenblick, wo sie sich von ihrem liebsten Weggefährten nach erst sechs Jahren verabschieden musste. Seufzend nahm er seine traurige Freundin in die Arme, zog sie ganz nahe zu sich; spendete Trost und einige beruhigende Worte. Der Schmerz nahm ihr den Atem und mit dem Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge gedrückt, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er, streichelte liebevoll über ihren Kopf, wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Er sparte sich, vom Hundehimmel zu erzählen, aber er wusste ... es gab ihn wirklich.

„Schon okay. Das Leben ist manchmal hart, beschissen und ungerecht.“

Als die zwei wieder durch das Hoftor spazierten, saß der kleine Zwerg in der Sandkiste.

„Ich hab einen Kuchen gemacht“, sagte Lisa freudestrahlend und deutete den beiden, sich zu setzen.

„Die kommt ganz nach dir“, lachte Gabriel und Sam antwortete mit einem Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken.

  
Eigentlich hatten Samantha und Gabriel vor, ins Kino zu gehen, aber da es schon spät war, als sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machten, ließen sie es bleiben.

„Wir könnten ja Strip-Poker spielen“, grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja genau, weil ich pokern kann …“, erwiderte sie mit einem Kichern, „aber du kannst ja auch so vor mir strippen.“

„So ganz ohne Gegenleistung?“

Nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens schüttelte er den Kopf. „No way.“

Dann aber flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, sie solle warten und schnappte sich den Laptop und einen Stuhl. Aus dem Schlafzimmer erklangen wenige Minuten später die ersten Töne eines sehr bekannten Liedes; _You can leave your hat on_

 

Gabriel war nicht leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber als seine Traumfrau auf dem Bett saß und ihn mit gierigen Blicken ansah, als er langsam und im Takt der Musik seine Kleidung fallen ließ, bis er nur noch in Krawatte, Boxershorts und Hut vor ihr stand, klopfte sein Herz ziemlich schnell.

Die Krawatte legte er dann um ihren Hals und zog sie damit ganz nahe zu sich, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder wegzustoßen. Mit einem kleinen Schubs drückte er sie in den Stuhl und rieb seinen Körper lasziv an ihr, bis sie sich verlangend auf die Unterlippe biß. In einer schnellen Drehung nahm er ihre Hände und schmiss Samantha zurück auf das Bett, kippte den Stuhl mit einem Fuß um und als er seine Hose fallen ließ und seinen Intimbereich mit dem Hut verdeckte, war die Musik aus. 

„Du hast das nicht das erste Mal gemacht, gib es zu“, grinste die junge Frau und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Darauf antwortete er nur, den Film ein paar Mal gesehen zu haben.

„Das war nicht schlecht. Verdammt, das war sogar ziemlich heiß“, raunte sie ihm zu und rollte sich auf ihn.

 

„Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?“, seufzte er glücklich und umklammerte Sam, „ich geb dich nie, nie, nie mehr her, ich liebe dich.“

Da sie noch nicht einschlafen konnte, hing sie noch ein wenig ihren Gedanken nach.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so geborgen und geliebt gefühlt, aber eine Fernbeziehung auf Dauer? In den letzten Monaten war sie bereits tausend Tode gestorben. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihn wieder loslassen musste, schmerzte ihr Herz. Konnte sie ihm wirklich vertrauen, 100%ig treu zu sein? Sie steckte bereits so tief drinnen; es würde unmöglich sein, wieder herauszukommen. Wenn das zerbrechen würde, würde auch sie zerbrechen. Wo würde das alles hinführen?


	10. Chapter 10

Während Gabriel am Laptop ein paar Tasten klickte, um die Reise zu planen, fragte Sam, ob die Reise mit dem Auto oder dem Zug stattfinden sollte und ob er überhaupt Gesellschaft wünschte.

„Ob ich will dass du mitkommst?!“, lachte er und zog sie in seine Arme, „ich will keine Sekunde ohne dich sein, natürlich kommst du mit, ich habe schon alles organisiert, wir fahren mit dem Taxi.“

„Spinnst du?“

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das kosten würde?!

„Wir fahren mit dem Zug, gönnen wir uns das Abenteuer.“

„Ok, überredet.“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich fahren und uns zwei schöne Tage in Wien machen, es gibt da so viel zu sehen.“

„Und schon wieder überredet.“

Denn wenn diese weichen Lippen an seinem sensiblen Hals entlangstreiften, ließ er sich zu allem überreden. Fröhlich summend ging Sam in die Küche und machte das Frühstück, während er in der Zwischenzeit die Bahnverbindung checkte.

  
Die Zugfahrt war angenehm und am frühen Nachmittag trafen die beiden im Hotel ein. Auf dem Zimmer angekommen, blieb ihr erst einmal das Wort im Hals stecken, denn dieses _Zimmer_ war größer als ihre gesamte verdammte Wohnung. 

„Leck mich am Arsch ...“, murmelte sie mit halboffenem Mund.

„Später Honey“, grinste Gabriel und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er die Koffer in die Ecke stellte.

Da stand ein Whirlpool. Mitten im Zimmer. Neben dem Bett. Nachdem die Eindrücke einigermaßen verdaut waren, stellte Gabriel sich hinter sie, schlang die Hände um ihren Bauch und flüsterte ihr zu, wie sehr er sie liebte. Samantha war so glücklich, griff seine Handgelenke und legte den Kopf zurück. Auf einmal jedoch überrollten sie die Emotionen und verlegen ging ihr Blick Richtung Boden. Als Gabe sie zu sich umdrehte, hatte sie feuchte Augen. Er liebte es, sie so zu sehen und legte seinen Daumen unter ihr Kinn.

„Gabe ...“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Er wusste, was kam; wollte es aber nicht hören.

„Lass mich dich ein bißchen verwöhnen, Honey.“

  
„Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich muss jetzt los, lass in der Zwischenzeit keine fremden Männer hier rein!“, lachte er und ging ins Bad um sich fertigzumachen.

„Sehr sexy Mister Novak“, knurrte sie und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

In einem schwarzen Anzug, schwarzen Schuhen, weißem Hemd mit blau-schwarz-gestreifter Krawatte und seinem Bart, der etwas gestutzt war, sah er einfach umwerfend aus. So umwerfend, dass sie ihn am liebsten auf das Bett gezerrt und ihn unter sich begraben hätte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und mit ihren Händen auf seinem Hintern, zog Sam ihren Freund ganz nahe; machte klar, dass er ihr gehörte.

„Lass dich nicht von fremden Frauen anquatschen.“

Gabe zog scharf die Luft ein und versprach, sich zu beeilen, bevor er die Türe schloss und die junge Frau sich glücklich auf das weiche Bett fallen ließ.

 

Das war der Wahnsinn. Gabriel war der Wahnsinn. Nicht nur, dass er verdammt attraktiv war, er trug sie auf Händen und las jeden Wunsch von ihren Augen ab. Nahezu jeden Tag standen die beiden in Kontakt. Sie konnte sich auf ihn verlassen, er war immer für sie da; sei es, wenn sie Probleme hatte oder ihr einfach alles zuviel wurde. Es war in Ordnung auf einer Seite. Er hatte seine Wurzeln, genauso wie sie. Aber andererseits ...

Sie wollte ihn ständig um sich haben, nicht nur ein paar Tage im Jahr.

Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Bauch, als ihr Handy klingelte. Wieder eine Nachricht von ihrer Ersatzfamilie. Verdammt; wieso mussten alle so weit weg sein? Sam vermisste diese Menschen so sehr.

 

Einige Zeit später hatte sie einen Plan für die nächsten Tage zusammengestellt und nahm erwartungsvoll den Hotelprospekt zur Hand und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Unser Angebot für Verliebte …“, las sie laut und schmunzelte. Ja, verliebt; das waren sie.

Wurde schon erwähnt, dass das Zimmer größer als ihre 50m2 Wohnung war und ein Jacuzzi neben dem Bett stand?

Voller Tatendrang startete die junge Frau den Rundgang und öffnete den kleinen Schrank neben dem Whirlpool. Darin befand sich die erste Überraschung. Waschlappen und Rosenblätter. Weiter ging es im Wohnzimmer, wo ein kleiner Kühlschrank stand. Dort fand sie eine Flasche Sekt und noch andere diverse Alkoholika. Weiters waren im Zimmer eine riesengroße weiche Couch, ein großer Flachbild-Fernseher und daneben eine Musikanlage mit CDs.

Ein kleiner runder Tisch mit zwei Stühlen stand in der Ecke und auf dem Parkettboden lag ein roter, flauschiger Teppich. Zwei moderne Bilder hingen an der Wand, die ihr gut gefielen und durch das riesige Fenster hatte man einen Ausblick über einen Teil von Wien.  
Da ihr leicht schummrig wurde, wich Samantha einen Schritt zurück, denn sie litt unter Höhenangst. Von hier aus war auch das Riesenrad vom Prater zu sehen. Definitiv nichts für die junge Frau.  
Mit verträumtem Blick glitten ihre Finger über das helle, warme Holz, das als Verzierung der Wände sehr gut zur gesamten Einrichtung passte. Das Zimmer war stimmig, das gefiel ihr gut.  
Im Wandschrank fand sie etliche Kerzen und Zünder. Das war dann wohl Überraschung Nummer zwei.  
Und das eigentliche Bad war in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten; zwei Bademäntel hingen an der Wand und Handtücher lagen auf der Ablage. Weiters eine Toilette und eine Dusche mit einem riesigen Duschkopf.  
Als sie das Licht anmachen wollte, hielt Sam kurz inne. Da waren einige Schalter mehr, und da sie von Natur aus neugierig war, probierte sie gleich alle durch. Das Bad spiegelte sich in den verschiedensten Farben, was ihr ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. Daneben, im Wandschrank mit der Spiegeltüre befand sich eine kleine Flasche Massageöl, ein duftendes Badesalz und Shampoo. 

„Für sinnlichen Stunden zu zweit“, las sie auf der Verpackung.

Glücklich ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und dachte zurück an die erste Begegnung. Als er zur Tür hereinkam und ihr Herz  für einen Moment stehen blieb und daran, als sie ihm den Rotwein über das Hemd geschüttet hatte … als die beiden in der Küche beieinanderstanden und an die Convention ... als er mit ihr tanzte - so nahe. Ein wohliges Kribbeln überkam sie und zog sich durch ihren gesamten Körper. Dann der herzzerreißende Abschied. Laut seufzte sie aus, denn das stand auch bald wieder bevor.

  
Ein Geräusch an der Türe schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Honey, ich bin wieder zu Hause!“, schrie Gabriel und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Hallo Schatz, wie war dein Tag?“

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte er nach einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Nicht viel“, erwidere Samantha schulterzuckend und fand die roten Kissen auf der Couch unheimlich interessant, während sie schwärmte, „ein wenig mit dem Kellner geflirtet, den Masseur kennengelernt - übrigens, er hat fantastische Hände …“

Kichernd schrie sie nach Hilfe, als er sie kitzelte, bis die Luft zu wenig wurde, und erzählte dann von den Überraschungen.

„Aber davon später mehr.“

Bereitwillig ließ er sich von ihr auf seine Beine ziehen und genoss es erneut, als sie die Initiative ergriff. Mit einem tiefen Blick der Liebe, lockerte sie die Krawatte und schob die Jacke über seine Schultern. Sorgfältig wurden die Kleidungsstücke eines nach dem anderen auf dem Stuhl platziert.

„Nicht so stürmisch, kleine Lady“, murmelte er, stöhnte aber im nächsten Moment auf, als er einerseits die kalte Tür im Rücken spürte, aber auch, als dieser warme Körper sich an ihn drückte.

„Wen nennst du hier klein, ich bin 1 cm größer als du“, raunte Sam und biss ihm sanft in die Unterlippe.

„Schlagfertig; gefällt mir“, lachte er

Auf die Frage, was er wollte hatte er nur eine Antwort. Als würde sie nichts wiegen, hob er Samantha auf seine Hüften und um nicht zu fallen, schlang sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und die Beine um seinen Körper.

„Was denkst du?“, schmunzelte er nach ein paar Schritten und warf sie auf das Bett.

In einer geschickten Bewegung fand er sich plötzlich erneut unter ihr wieder und ein frustriertes Seufzen entkam ihm, als sie sein Hemd langsam, sehr langsam, aufknöpfte. 

„Babe, viel zu langsam“, stöhnte er augenrollend, packte sie an den Hüften und drehte sich mit ihr um.

Verlangend, schob er sein Bein zwischen die ihren und rieb sich provozierend an ihrem Körper, bevor er ihr gierig die Zunge in den Mund schob. Er wollte es jetzt nicht langsam und zärtlich, sondern wild und leidenschaftlich, getränkt mit Schweiß und Dirty Talk.

 

Nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen bei Kerzenschein konnte es keiner der beiden abwarten, den Whirlpool einzuweihen.

„Ja, das überlasse ich dir, ich muss noch mal kurz telefonieren“, schmunzelte er und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Während das Badewasser einlief flitzte Sam durch das Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich ein paar Kerzen, riss den Kühlschrank auf und nahm die Flasche Sekt sowie zwei Gläser mit, stellte alles am Beckenrand ab, inklusive Shampoo. Dann huschte sie noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer, warf Gabriel eine Kusshand zu und nahm das Radio mit. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu, und sich selber bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, stellte leise Musik an, schenkte den Sekt ein, versetzte das Badewasser mit dem duftenden Salz und den Rosenblättern und in diesem Augenblick kam Gabe.

Mit halboffenem Mund und dem Handy noch in der Hand, starrte er sie an und fragte sich, wie sie das alles in so kurzer Zeit zustande gebracht hatte. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie auf ihn zu und klappte erst einmal sein Kiefer mit dem Daumen nach oben.

  
Im warmen Wasser ließ sie sich zufrieden lächelnd vor ihn zwischen seinen Beinen nieder und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen genossen sie einige Augenblicke die Stille, bevor er sagte, dass so ein Teil auch in ihre Wohnung kommen sollte.  
Langsam öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und benötigte einen kurzen Moment, um zu realisieren was er gerade gesagt hatte, bevor sie sich halb zu ihm drehte und Gabriel mit großen Augen ansah.

„Unser Wohnung?“, wiederholte sie.

„Ich habe mir im letzten dreiviertel Jahr eine Menge Gedanken gemacht und auf Dauer funktioniert das so nicht. Verdammt, ich vermisse dich jede Minute in der du nicht bei mir bist“, flüsterte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

Natürlich konnte er seine Zelte nicht von heute auf morgen abbrechen, aber irgendwann ... Irgendwann wollte er mit ihr zusammenleben, so sagte er ihr das.

 

„Ich will der letzte sein, der in dein Gesicht schaut, wenn du abends einschläfst und der erste, den du morgens anlächelst. Ich liebe dich und will dich an meiner Seite.“

Wow. Sam atmete tief durch. Das klang beinahe wie ein Heiratsantrag. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen machen, als ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, denn _das_ waren genau die Worte, die sie so dringend hören wollte.

Als sie darauf nichts sagte, bekam Gabriel plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. War das zuviel? Wollte sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammenleben? Er war ein Mensch, der immer das sagte, was ihm in den Sinn kam und, naja ... Manchmal machte er das, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Aber _darüber_ hatte er lange nachgedacht. Stundenlag, lag er wach und ging die Optionen durch. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne seinen Seelenpartner sein, das stand fest. Hatte er in seinem früheren Leben keinen Mut, ihm das zu sagen, so wollte er die Chance in diesem Leben nicht mehr leichtsinnig verschwenden.

„Ich liebe dich“, antwortete Samantha schulterzuckend und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

„Oh Scheiße, und ich dachte schon …“, murmelte er, drückte Samantha fest an sich, nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz.

Mit einem Glas Sekt stießen die beiden an. In der Zwischenzeit würden sie eben hin und her fliegen müssen. Die Stille dauerte aber nicht lange, denn plötzlich drückte Gabe den Knopf und die Blubberbläschen stiegen auf.

Anschließend gruben sich sanfte Finger in ihre shampoonierte Kopfhaut und Sam genoss eine Kopfmassage, die sie ansonsten nur beim Friseur bekam; aber anders als dort, konnte sie jetzt dazu die passenden Geräusche machen.

„Entschuldige Baby“, murmelte er als er merkte, dass er sich in ihren Haaren festgekrallt hatte. Dieses Biest wusste doch genau, dass er _immer_ geil war ...

„Ich denke, wir sollten ins Bett wechseln ...“


	11. Chapter 11

Sam zwang sich, ihre Augen nicht zu öffnen, als sie weiche Lippen auf ihrem Hals spürte, die sich langsam den Weg nach unten bahnten. Brummend drehte sie sich auf den Bauch, umarmte das Kissen und hörte ein leises Kichern.

„Nein, lass mich … nur noch ein bisschen. Trau mir, es ist nicht das Tageslicht!“

„Du zitierst aus Shakespeare?“, lachte Gabriel leise und setzte seine Zungenspiele auf ihrem Rücken fort.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal. Nicht dass es unangenehm gewesen wäre ... Küsse, die ihren Nacken bedeckten, Hände die sanft ihre empfindsamsten Stellen streichelten und eine Gänsehaut auf der blassen Haut hinterließen. Lippen die ihren Hintern bedeckten und sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließen.

„Ah, noch eine empfindliche Stelle“, raunte er, machte unbeirrt weiter und Samantha schmunzelte in das Kissen. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er sanft an ihren Seiten entlang und vorbei war es mit der Ruhe.

„Du Schuft, ich bin kitzlig!“

Kreischend schmiss sie ihm das Kissen ins Gesicht, worauf bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihr Kopf geruht hatte. 

„Ich weiß Honey; guten Morgen und da du jetzt ohnehin wach bist … dein Mann hat Hunger und ich hab deine Liste entdeckt, wir haben heute viel vor.“

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sich die beiden Abenteurer gut gestärkt teils zu Fuß, teils mit dem Taxi auf den Weg. Die erste Station war in einem Foltermuseum und dort bekam Sam zu hören, dass sie eine verrückte Frau wäre.

„Was?“, grinste sie, gefolgt von einem leichten Seitenhieb, „mich interessiert das.“

Es war schon ziemlich erschreckend und brutal, wie früher mit den Leuten umgesprungen wurde, und das versetzte ihr einen Stich, denn als sie kurz daran dachte, dass es vielen Tieren in der heutigen Zeit genauso erging, blutete ihr Herz.

Gabe stand dann, womöglich, etwas zu lange vor einem riesigen Holzgerüst, auf dem eine Puppe zu einem X ausgebreitet, gefesselt war, denn als seine Freundin sich anschlich und in sein Ohr hauchte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Gehen grade die Fantasien mit dir durch?“

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen; ja. Er hatte sich gerade selber dort gesehen. Vielleicht nicht mit dem Folterknecht der ein glühendes Eisen in der Hand hatte; aber sanft von seiner Geliebten gefoltert zu werden, das würde er sich auch vorstellen können.

 

 

Mit einem Besuch im Tiergarten Schönbrunn ging es weiter. Gabriel musste kein Gedankenleser sein, um zu wissen, dass Samantha viel für Tiere übrig hatte. Und wenn er sich sein tausendjähriges Leben betrachtete, wusste er auch, warum. Seitdem er die Menschen kannte, liebte er die Tiere noch mehr.

Arm in Arm schlenderten die beide durch den wunderschönen Park, genossen die Herbstwärme und kamen an einigen tuschelnden Teenagern vorbei, die sich irgendwann trauten, Gabriel um ein Autogramm zu bitten.

Beide hatten mächtig viel Spaß, vor allem, als Sam mit ihrem Handy zwei Fotos über den großen See schickte. Eines, worauf Gabriel’s Kopf zwischen einer Bärenstatue steckte und mächtige Zähne kratzten an seinem Hals, und eines, wo er auf einem hölzernen Stuhl saß; gefesselt und mit einem Tuch im Mund.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als die Antwort kam. Es waren nur ein paar Worte, aber Samantha brach in einen Lachanfall aus. 

‚Danke für die Anregung‘

 

Gabriel lächelte sie von der Seite an, als sie mit verträumtem Blick die schönen Tiger in ihren Gehegen betrachtete. Er erfuhr, dass sie seit Jahren die Patenschaft von einigen der stolzen Tiere übernommen hatte und das fand er großartig.

Weniger großartig fand er, als sie am Gehege der Lamas vorbeikamen und er buchstäblich vernascht wurde. Zwar wurde er nicht angespuckt, aber abgeleckt. Außerdem hatte sich das Lama sofort in ihn verliebt und ließ ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

„Und schon meine erste Eifersuchtskrise“, seufzte Sam kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach Honey, was soll ich sagen … der Kerl ist aber auch zuckersüß“, lachte er und deutete auf sich, dabei kraulte er seinem neuen Freund den Kopf.

Die Dunkelheit nahm die beiden dann in Beschlag, als sie den Fischen einen Besuch abstatteten. Andächtig blieb Sam vor dem riesengroßen Aquarium stehen und sah den Meerestieren zu, während Gabriel seine Arme um ihre Taille und das Kinn auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

„In meiner Nähe, da gibt es eine _Sea-World-Show_.“

Kopfschüttelnd erklärte sie, dass keine zehn Pferde es schaffen würden, sie in eine derartige Show zu bringen. Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Genau aus demselben Grund, warum ich in keinen Zirkus gehe. Mir tun die Tiere leid und mir kann keiner erzählen, dass die das freiwillig machen, und ich will gar nicht alle Methoden wissen, die den Tieren angetan werden, das zu erreichen, was der Mensch haben will. Es ist furchtbar und barbarisch.“

Vor Wut stand das Wasser in ihren Augen. Wenn es um die Tiere ging, verstand sie keinen Spaß. Gabriel fand ihre Einstellung bewundernswert.

„Es gibt so viel Leid auf der Welt, und immer ist es der Mensch, der alles zerstört. Keine Frage; natürlich gibt es auch viele arme Leute, aber diejenigen, die wirklich nie etwas dafür können, sind die Tiere.“

Tiere könnten überleben, wenn es keine Menschen geben würde; Menschen könnten ohne die Tiere nicht überleben. Tiere hatten etwas, das vielen Menschen fehlte: Treue, Dankbarkeit, Charakter. Und solange die Menschen denken, dass die Tiere nichts fühlen können, solange müssen die Tiere fühlen, dass die Menschen nicht denken können.

Samantha konnte die Tränen nicht zählen, die sie vergossen hatte, jedes Mal wenn sie über ein Bild oder einen Artikel stolperte; denn das nagte lange an ihr.

„Ich trage zwar nur einen winzigen Teil dazu bei, wenn ich für einige Tiere die Patenschaft übernehme, aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl. Und wenn ich den Euro-Millionen Jackpot mache, ich schwöre … ich behalte mir 1 Millionen und den Rest werde ich an solche Organisationen spenden, die sich dafür einsetzen.“

Sie endete ihren Bericht mit einem langen Seufzen und Gabriel musste sie einfach fest umarmen, denn sie wurde ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde sympathischer.

 

Nach dem langen Rundgang hatten die zwei sich etwas Ordentliches zu Essen verdient.

„Sag mal. Magst du keine Rosinen?“

Verwundert pickte Sam die Rosinen aus seinem Kaiserschmarrn, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber im Apfelstrudel waren die egal, oder wie?“, lachte sie, worauf er kurz überlegte und dann mit den Schultern zuckte.

Wenn man in Wien war, musste man eine Kutschenfahrt mitmachen - das war so was, wie das Amen im Gebet.

„Kannst du reiten?“, fragte er, fing aber im selben Augenblick an zu grinsen und fügte hinzu, dass er ein Pferd meinte.

Natürlich hatte sie das schon ausprobiert - aber entschieden, dass das keines ihrer Hobbys werden würde. Gemeinsam genossen die beiden die holprige Fahrt, kuschelten sich aneinander und flüsterten sich liebevolle Worte ins Ohr.

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf, als er ungeduldig fragte, was als Nächstes auf dem Programm stand.

„Du bist eine Wucht. Die meisten meiner ehemaligen Beziehungen sagten nach maximal zwei Stunden, dass es genug war und der Weg nach Hause am Allerbesten wäre.“

„Ich bin auch nicht die meisten deiner Beziehungen“, antwortete er verschmitzt und biss sanft in ihren Hals.

Er wollte so viele Eindrücke mit ihr sammeln, wie er nur konnte, um die Zeit alleine zu überstehen, die wieder vor ihnen lag.

„Ok, wenn du willst. Nicht weit von hier ist die Ausstellung von _Gunther Hagens – Körperwelten_.“

Er kannte das nicht und nickte begeistert. Als er das Plakat sah, fiel ihm der Film _Anatomie_ ein und jetzt verstand er auch ihre Begeisterung. Schade war nur, dass man nicht fotografieren durfte. Mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht, Erstaunen und auch Unbehagen sahen die beiden sich die Präparate an, denn das waren echte Menschen und echte Tiere und keine Puppen wie in den meisten Filmen. Es war einfach nur beeindruckend, mit welcher Präzision die einzelnen Muskeln, Organe und Haut bearbeitet worden waren.

„Das war krass und ein bisschen gruselig.“

„Das war erstaunlich und fantastisch“, erwiderte Gabriel mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Danke, dass du mit mir hier hergegangen bist“, lächelte Sam und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Wange. Zufrieden seufzend schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich in die zärtliche Berührung, die so vertraut und wunderschön war, dass sich ein wohiger Schauer über seinen Rücken zog.

„Ich denke für heute haben wir genug gesehen, was meinst du?“, flüsterte sie, schob ihre Hände in seine hinten Hosentaschen und zog ihn nahe an ihren Körper.

Verdammt. Er spürte schon wieder das Blut in Richtung Süden strömen, als sie ihn gierig küsste. Gabriel sah an sich hinunter und wieder zu ihr. Huston - er hatte ein Problem. Er liebte es, wenn seine Freundin so dominant war, aber in der Öffentlichkeit ... Das brachte ihn in eine verzwickte Situation und er war froh, dass seine Jacke so lang war, um das Unvermeidliche zu kaschieren.

 

Sam war sich durchaus bewusst, was sie wieder angestellt hatte und schmunzelte, als sein Gesicht einen leichten Rotton angenommen hatte.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort was unternimmst, vernasche ich dich hier neben den Mülltonnen!“

Genau. Es war mitten am Tag und es waren viele Leute unterwegs. Irgendein Taugenichts würde ein Foto schießen und am nächsten Tag wäre ihr Freund noch um einiges bekannter. Negative Schlagzeilen würden kein gutes Bild auf die zwei werfen.

Und dann schlug sie ihm vor, an Rob in einem Elfenkostüm zu denken. Noch etwas Dümmeres hätte sie sich auch nicht einfallen lassen können, denn das war wie mit einem Ohrwurm; dieses Bild bekam Gabriel nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Missmutig trottete er hinter ihr her, bis sie ihn lachend an der Hand nahm. Durch die Herumlauferei schmerzten Sam’s Füße und so entschieden sich die beiden Verliebten, den Tag im Hotel ausklingen zu lassen.

 

Auf dem Tisch im Zimmer stand ein netter, kleiner Präsentkorb, gefüllt mit Erdbeeren, Süßigkeiten, einer roten Rose und einer kleinen Flasche Sekt.

‚Für sinnliche Stunden zu zweit, mit freundlichen Grüßen vom Hotel‘, stand auf der Karte.

„Finger weg“, lachte Gabriel und schlug ihr sanft auf die Hand, als Sam nach einer Erdbeere greifen wollte und verwies sie kurzerhand auf die Couch, „der kommt mit mir und du bleibst da.“

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sam konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, nicht schon vorher Mäuschen zu spielen.

„Es ist angerichtet!“

Dass Gabriel ein leidenschaftlicher Mann war, das war ihr bewusst, aber was sie im Schlafzimmer vorfand, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, denn im Fernsehen kam er immer etwas ruppig, oder besser gesagt - frech, herüber.

Das Licht war aus und die Kerzen, die verstreut im Zimmer verteilt waren warfen ein warmes Flackern auf ein wunderschönes Bild. Gabriel hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, denn tief im Inneren war er sehr wohl ein Romantiker. Das eingelassene Badewasser hatte eine angenehme Temperatur und ein paar Rosenblätter tummelten sich auf dem weißen Schaum an der Oberfläche. Die gefüllten Sektgläser warteten darauf, getrunken zu werden und die Erdbeeren und Süßigkeiten lagen griffbereit am Rand der Wanne, neben dem Shampoo.

Zwei große Handtücher lagen auf dem Bett, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, das Radio spielte leise Musik und auf dem Bett, inmitten von Rosenblättern lag Gabriel; nur bekleidet mit einer roten, engen Boxershort.

Auf seinem Bauch lagen zwei Erdbeeren und eine Praline und im Mund hatte er eine rote Rose.

Zuerst wollte er eine Erdbeere auf sein bestes Stück legen, aber da sich das dumme Ding immer leicht bewegte (entweder die Erdbeere oder sein Schwanz), ließ er das bleiben.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss … das ist so heiß“, flüsterte Sam und schoss ein Foto mit ihrem Handy.

„Solange du es nicht postest, ist mir das egal“, erwiderte er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Das nicht, aber sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, es als ihr neues Hintergrundbild zu verwenden. Achtlos schmiss sie das Handy dann auf das Bett, kroch wie ein wildes Tier über seine Beute und nahm ihm mit den Lippen die Rose aus dem Mund, welche dann auf die andere Seite flog.

Mit einem verheißungsvollen Knurren nahm Samantha die erste Erdbeere zwischen ihre Zähne und schob die süße Frucht zu Gabe‘s Lippen, welche sich sofort öffneten.

„Hmm…. schmeckt nach mehr“, flüsterte sie und zog sich wieder etwas zurück.

„Hey du Egoist!“, murrte er, als seine Freundin die zweite Erdbeere alleine vernaschte, aber die süße Praline teilte sie mit ihm.

Eine weitere Erdbeere folgte, nachdem sie gemeinsam in den Whirlpool gestiegen waren; und noch eine und noch eine.

Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, als er sich nach einer angenehmen Kopfmassage geschüttelt hatte, wie ein nasser Hund - oder ein kleines Kind und das liebte sie so an ihm. Gabe brachte sie immer zum Lachen. Mit ihm wurde es nie langweilig. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie noch nie ein Mann so nervös gemacht. Dann, wenn er den Kopf neigte und sie nur ansah ...

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, säuselte er an ihrem Ohr, worauf Sam nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Soll ich es dir zeigen?“

Mit einem Zwinkern deutete er auf das Bett, aber Samantha lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und sagte ihm, er solle schon mal ohne sie anfangen.

Es folgte ein tiefes Brummen; Gabriel kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und kippte etwas kalten Sekt über ihren Hals.

„Huh!“

So schnell konnte er gar nicht reagieren, war sie aufgesprungen und aus der Wanne geklettert. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte und folgte ihr mit einem Grinsen.

 

Bei _Thank you for loving me_ , von Bon Jovi, verbeugte er sich plötzlich vor ihr.

Wollte er wirklich mit ihr tanzen? Nackt?

„Das ist schräg“, lachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Gut, _den_ bist du mir aber schuldig“, lachte er, schubste sie auf das Bett und ließ sich danebenfallen.


	12. Chapter 12

_‚Ich renne mit Zeus über die Wiese, wir toben und ich lache, weil er wieder wie wild buddelt,_ _um einen Maulwurf aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Er hetzt von einem Ende zum anderen und jagt einem Kaninchen nach, wo wir doch beide wissen, dass er nie eine Chance hat … ich werfe Leckerli in die Luft, er fängt sie auf und wir wälzen uns beide am Boden._  
_Auf einmal verdunkelt sich der Himmel und Blitze zucken auf. Zeus sinkt zu Boden und blickt mich traurig an, jegliche Farbe scheint aus seinen Augen zu weichen. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wird er dünner, das Fell auf einmal nur noch struppig und glanzlos._  
_„Ich muss hier bleiben, ich kann nicht mehr, ab jetzt musst du ohne mich weitergehen, lass mich los“, flüstert er und legt eine Pfote auf meine Hand. Ich schüttle den Kopf._  
_„Komm ich trag dich, du musst nicht hier bleiben“, schluchze ich, denn ich kann und will ihn nicht loslassen. Auf einmal tut sich der Boden auf und verschluckt meinen liebsten Weggefährten._  
_Ich buddle mit den Händen bis sie bluten und ich erschöpft zu Boden sinke. Dann werde ich von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt; regelrecht hin und hergeworfen  …_ _Aus der Ferne höre ich eine Stimme …‘_

*

„Honey, Honey wach auf! Komm schon wach auf!“

Tränenüberströmt fuhr Samantha hoch und blinzelte Gabriel an - der Schreck in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Ihr Herz raste und verzweifelt schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, schluchzte hemmungslos, zitternd an ganzen Körper.

„Schh … es war nur ein Albtraum, alles ist gut, ich bin hier“, flüsterte er und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Allmählich wurde das Schluchzen leiser. Fest umarmt hielt er seine Liebste, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Er sagte kein Wort und Samantha konnte und wollte auch nichts sagen. 

„Hey, guten Morgen“, flüsterte Gabriel und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Guten Morgen“, lächelte Sam gequält; die Spuren der vergangenen Stunden steckten noch deutlich in ihren Knochen. So einen krassen Traum hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr.

„Das war ja ein schlimmer Traum, magst mir davon erzählen?“, fragte er mitfühlend und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und spürte die Tränen erneut aufsteigen.

„Es wird wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich den Tod von Zeus verdaut habe, mir hat noch nie ein Verlust so derartig weh getan.“

„Es tut mir so leid, dass du das durchmachen musst“, seufzte er und umarmte sie fest, ließ sie Sicherheit und Geborgeheit spüren.

  
Aber alles was Sam wollte, war unter die Dusche zu springen, denn sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl, die Erde unter ihren Fingernägeln zu spüren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Freund klopfte an die Tür. Er machte sich Sorgen. So verzweifelt wie in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Ein bißchen beruhigter war er aber, als sie ihm zurief, dass alles in Ordnung war.

 

‚Ich und die anderen sagen _hi,_ melde dich mal wieder, umarme Gabe von uns ... hab dich lieb‘

„Rowena und die anderen lassen dich grüßen, ich habe mit ihr geschrieben“, grinste sie Gabriel an und wackelte mit dem Handy vor seinem Gesicht.

„Ja, da arbeite ich seit Jahren mit denen zusammen, und du bekommst die Nachrichten … undankbares Volk“, grummelte er, während er die Spuren des vergangenen Abends grob beseitigte.

„Nun, du bist nicht so süß und unwiderstehlich wie ich.“

Nachdem die restlichen Sachen gepackt waren, zog Samantha ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung und sah tief in diese Augen, welche so viel Geborgenheit und Liebe ausstrahlten, dass sie sich abermals darin verlor.

„Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Je t'aime jusqu'à la lune et retour.“

„Klingt schön und _je t’aime_ und _magnifiques_ verstehe ich auch, aber was heißt das?“

War ihm aber auch egal, von ihm aus hätte es auch bedeuten können, dass er dem Müll raustragen sollte. Da lag so viel Sex in diesen Worten. So wie sie das aussprach; so sinnlich und voller Leidenschaft. Gott, und dieser Blick dazu ... Mit den Augen zog sie ihn aus und in seiner Hose machte sich schon wieder etwas bemerkbar. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als sich auf die Lippe zu beißen.

„Du kannst ja Sebastian fragen.“

„Und wenn es was Versautes ist?“

„Das wirst du dann herausfinden.“

 

Die letzte Station, so dachte Samantha zumindest, war der _Wiener Naschmarkt._ Unter Naschmarkt hat er sich etwas anderes vorgestellt. Haribo oder die Schokoladenfabrik.

„Ah, jetzt versteh ich dich.“

Zu Naschen gab es auch. Aber eher Obst, Gemüse, Fleisch und Sachen, die für eine Köchin sehr interessant waren. Samantha kaufte einige Gewürze und Liköre, die sie zum Backen und Kochen benötigte und andere Zutaten, die ihr zwischen die Finger kamen.

„Bitte“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und legte ihre Hand auf seine, als er bezahlen wollte.

Er wusste nicht so ganz, worauf sie hinauswollte und sah sie fragend an.

Wie sollte sie ihm das jetzt erklären ohne dass er sie auslachte, oder gar beleidigt war? Sie überlegte kurz, sagte aber dann einfach, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.

Verständnisvoll nickte Gabriel, als sie ihm erzählte, so nicht erzogen worden zu sein und dass sie es sehr schätzte und ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, aber bisher immer für sich selber sorgen musste; sich alles erarbeitet hatte und auch ein wenig stolz darauf war. Sie wollte in Geldsachen von niemand abhängig sein und das wurde ihr spätestens nach ihrer schlechten Erfahrung mit ihrer letzten Beziehung klar; denn eines Tages hatte er ihr alles vorgehalten und es gab einen riesigen Streit, der letztendlich zum Bruch geführt hatte. Das wollte sie nie wieder erleben.

„Ich bin dir so dankbar für alles und in den letzten Tagen hast du alles gezahlt. Gib mir bitte nicht das Gefühl, dass ich mich von dir aushalten lassen, das ist … ist mir unangenehm“, endete sie etwas verlegen.

Wow. Bescheidenheit - auch eine typische Eigenschaft von Sam Winchester. Und das totale gegenteil von Richa..., von _seiner_  Ex-Frau, die ihm am liebsten jeden Cent aus der Tasche ziehen wollte.

Auf dem Weg Richtung Hauptbahnhof, kamen die beiden am _Prater_ vorbei.

„Schau ein Riesenrad“, sagte er freudestrahlend und deutete nach oben.

„Ja, toll“, antwortete Samantha in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall und folgte seiner Hand mit ihrem Blick. 

„Lass uns eine Runde damit fahren“, meinte er und zog seine Freundin bereits in die Richtung der Kasse.

„…“

„Nein“, erwiderte sie, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, worauf er neugierig nachfragte, wo das Problem lag.

„Ich hab … Höhenangst und das ist … hoch.“

„Ich bin doch bei dir, komm schon“, schmunzelte er, zog erneut, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden und ging keinen Schritt weiter. Aber; jetzt erst recht –  das war Gabriel’s Devise.

„Was soll passieren, ich bin bei dir, ist auch ganz langsam und außerdem sind das geschlossene Gondeln“, bettelte er weiter und setzte wieder seine Geheimwaffe ein; den Dackelblick.

„Es geht nicht um die Geschwindigkeit, sondern um die Höhe“, murmelte die junge Frau, dessen Herzschlag sich schon verdreifacht hatte. Das konnte auch keiner verstehen, den es nicht betraf.

Aber Gabriel hatte gar nicht vor, nachzugeben und nickte zufrieden, als sie tief durchatmete und sich in Gang setzte, nachdem sie ein Kreuzzeichen gemacht hatte.

„Braves Mädchen.“

„Ok, das ist jetzt hoffentlich der endgültige Beweis, dass du mir glaubst dass ich dich über alles liebe, du bist mir sogar mehr wert als mein eigenes Leben.“

„Sind doch nur 65 Meter.“

„Du hältst jetzt besser deine Klappe…“, erwiderte sie ernst und dafür kassierte er einen Seitenhieb.

Als die Gondel sich in Bewegung setzte drückte sie seine Hand; vielleicht ein bißchen zu fest, denn plötzlich keuchte er überrascht auf.

„Jesus! Sachte … ich brauche meine Hand noch.“

Ihr Herz raste, genauso wie ihre Gedanken. Ja; die Gondel war geschlossen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass man nicht abstürzen konnte. Im Gegenteil. Das war noch viel schlimmer, denn falls sie überlebte, würde sich irgendein Metallteil in ihre Eingeweide bohren und sie würde elendig verrecken.  
Die Panik stieg, ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen, genauso wie ihre Hände, die sich krampfhaft an Gabriel festklammerten. Auf was hatte sie sich da wieder eingelassen?

 

Gabe spürte den Kampf, den sie mit sich austrug und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, bat sie, ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Nein, er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen hatte.

„Schau mich an, dir wird nichts passieren.“

Irgendwann, nach unendlich langer Zeit waren die beiden ganz oben und die Gondel blieb stehen. Verdammte 65 Meter über dem sicheren Boden. Er hielt noch immer Sam’s Gesicht und sah sie an, während seine Lippen immer näher kamen. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, stellte das atmen ein.

„So unglaublich gerne ich dich küsse, aber wenn du das jetzt machst, dreht sich bei mir alles, mir wird schwindelig und ich stürze aus der Gondel.“

„Was soll passieren, es ist überall zu“, lachte er und deutete dabei mit dem Kopf in alle Richtungen.

„Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis.“

„Warte, ich möchte kurz ein Foto machen“, sagte er nach einigen Augenblicken.

Zuerst dachte Sam, er würde einen Scherz machen, aber Gabe ließ wirklich los und wollte aufstehen.

„Lass mich ja nicht los ... du kannst dir diese verdammten Bilder im Internet herunterladen, aber jetzt lässt du mich nicht los“, fauchte sie panisch und packte seinen Hemdkragen.

„Ok“, lächelte er und hob die Hände in Abwehr, "alles klar, ich lass dich nicht los.“

Nach gefühlt 10 Stunden ging die Horrorfahrt endlich weiter. In der Mitte, stoppte die Gondel noch einmal, weil das ja so lustig war und dann atmete sie erleichtert durch, als endlich wieder der Boden unter ihren Füßen war.

„Du küsst jetzt aber nicht den Boden, oder?“

„Blödmann.“

Auch wenn ihr das alles furchtbar peinlich war, hörte sie diese Worte gerne, welche sagten, wie stolz er auf sie war. Die Fahrt mit dem Menschen, den sie liebte hätte sie auch gerne genossen, aber diese verdammte Panik war einfach stärker; da konnte sie nichts machen. Plötzlich kam ihm aber in den Sinn, dass es ein Problem geben könnte, denn Flugzeuge fliegen schließlich auch hoch in der Luft. Sam war bereits zweimal geflogen und das war nicht schlimm.

„Flugzeuge sind für mich okay“, antwortete sie und Gabe nickte erleichtert. 

 

Im Bahnabteil überkam Sam die Müdigkeit. Das heißt; müde war sie eigentlich nicht - eher ausgepowert. Sanft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren, welcher auf seiner Schulter lag und beide dösten einige Minuten ein.

Dann erzählte Sam von ihrer Familie, von ihrem Leben. Gabe kannte das natürlich alles;  _er_ hatte ihr schließlich diese Erinnerungen in den Kopf gesetzt, aber er hörte aufmerksam zu. Er liebte es, seine Traumfrau reden und lachen zu hören und wenn ihre Augen strahlten.

 

Der geplante Kinoabend wurde zu einem Kinonachmittag, und deswegen war auch dementsprechend wenig los. Kurz gesagt - mit sechs anderen Menschen teilten sich die zwei einen riesigen Saal. Ohne lange zu überlegen, verzogen sich die beiden Turteltauben in die allerletzte Reihe, um ungestört zu sein. Der Film, der  _Revanant_ mit Leo DiCaprio war anscheinend nicht so interessant, denn die Köpfe der beiden waren ständig einander zugewandt.

 

„Igitt!“

Es half alles nichts. Zwar schüttete es wie aus Eimern, aber die beiden mussten zum Auto. Mit seiner triefnassen Kleidung wollte er sich dann in ihr Schlafzimmer schleichen, aber sie konnte ihn gerade noch am Arm packen. 

„Hiergeblieben, Freundchen. Ausziehen; sofort!“

Die nasse Kleidung hängte sie dann über einen Stuhl im Wintergarten, in der Hoffnung, dass diese am nächsten Tag trocken sein würde.

„Gabriel?“

„Honey?“

„Gabe?“

„Sweetie?“

„Romeo?“

„Baby?“

„Hast du Hunger, ich könnte uns schnell eine Kleinigkeit zaubern“, rief Sam aus der Küche und wartete auf eine Antwort aus dem Badezimmer.

„Klar, ich hab immer Hunger“, raunte er plötzlich hinter ihr, umarmte sie und drückte seine feuchten Lippen auf ihren Hals, „aber eher Hunger auf dich.“

Bei diesen Worten biss er sanft zu und eine Gänsehaut machte sich sofort von der Kopfhaut bis zu den Zehenspitzen auf ihrem Körper bemerkbar.

„Ja, erstmal stärken wir den Leib, und dann die Seele“, lachte sie und schubste ihn sanft von sich.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete Sam, als er sich den Laptop schnappte und auf die Tasten einhämmerte.

„Mach keinen Mist, ich bin eine Frau, das kostet mich Tage, um den Fehler zu finden!“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, lachte er, sah kopfschüttelnd zu ihr und schnalzte auf die Enter-Taste.

Nachdem er alle störenden Möbel aus dem Weg geschafft hatte verbeugte er sich und nahm ihre Hand. Sie schuldete ihm mindestens noch einen Tanz und den wollte er jetzt haben. Sam ließ sich einfach führen und er war ein großartiger Führer. Nicht nur, wenn es um das Tanzen ging, das hatten Gabriel in den vergangenen Monate gezeigt. Auch wenn es nur über den Bildschirm war, aber diese Magie, Kraft, Power, Fürsorglichkeit und Autorität die er ausstrahlte, war auch über die große Entfernung immer präsent. In seiner Obhut fühlte sie sich sicher, wohl und geborgen.

Gemeinsam schwebten sie durch den Raum, bis er mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer tanzte. Aneinander gekuschelt lagen die beiden im Bett, bis ein eindeutiges Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Möchtest du es sehen, wir müssen aber hinausgehen.“

Von weitem leuchtete bereits das gigantische Feuerwerk am Himmel und wurde immer lauter, je näher sie kamen. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte er erneut.

„Das ist die Linzer Klangwolke; ein Schauspiel das sich über einen Teil der Donau zieht, begleitet von klassischer Musik, Feuerwerk, Lichtshow in und außerhalb vom Wasser, tausenden von Menschen an beiden Seiten des Ufers und jedes Jahr zu einem anderen Thema.“

Gabriel’s Finger waren fest mit ihren vereint und vielleicht war es die bewegende Musik oder auch das Feuerwerk, das ihn in eine sentimentale Stimmung versetzte. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass das ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend war und bald wieder alles vorbei war, die ihn traurig machte. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, mit einem Fingerschnippen die Zeit anhalten zu können ...

  
„Können wir mit dem Kran nach oben? Ich möchte ein Bild mit dir und dem Feuerwerk, hier sind so viele Leute“ scherzte er, um etwas abzulenken und brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. 

  
„Hey, was für eine schöne Überraschung, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr und Sam drehte sich erstaunt um, bevor sie ihrem Bekannten um den Hals fiel.

Günter, der Hausmeister der Berufsschule, die im Gebäude nur ein paar Schritte entfernt war. Schnell machte sie die beiden miteinander bekannt, denn ihr kam eine Idee. Flüsternd erklärte sie ihrem Bekannten das Anliegen und als der ältere Mann nickte, nahm Sam ihren Freund an die Hand und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Überraschung“, flüsterte sie.

Günter zückte seinen Schlüssel und sperrte die Schule für die beiden auf, damit sie auf das Dach gelangen konnten.

„Gelungen“, grinste Gabriel erfreut und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich, ich lass dich nicht los.“

Mit einem kleinen mulmigen Gefühl ging Sam einige Schritte vorwärts und murmelte ungeduldig, dass er endlich das Foto machen sollte.

„Ein schöner Abschluss einer wunderschönen Woche“, lächelte er und Samantha nickte wehmütig.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich dich noch mehr.“

„Ach ja?“, grinste sie, „das musst du mir beweisen.“


	13. Chapter 13

*Piep Piep*

Das durchdringende Geräusch ihres Weckers riss Samantha aus einem kurzen Schlaf und mit einem Brummen drehte sie sich um und verpasste dem Wecker einen Hieb. Sechs Uhr früh war ja wirklich eine unchristliche Zeit.

Seufzend streckte sie ihre müden Glieder und beugte sich über ihren Freund, der zwar wach war, aber die Augen nicht aufmachen wollte - denn er wusste, was das bedeutete.  
„Aufstehen mein Liebling, ich muss dich heute wieder gehen lassen.“

Liebevoll nahm er sie in die Arme. Er wollte ihr noch so viel sagen, aber mit einem Finger auf seinen Lippen murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd, die restlichen Stunden einfach noch zu genießen, bevor ihr Herz herausgerissen wurde.

„Oh Honey“, seufzte er schwermütig und da die verdammte Zeit einfach nicht stehen blieb, blieb den beiden auch nichts anderes übrig, als sich zum Aufbruch bereit zu machen.

Ein letztes Mal gingen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft und seiften seinen Körper zärtlich ein. Auf diese Berührungen so lange verzichten zu  müssen, machte ihn sehr traurig. Beiden stand das Wasser in den Augen, aber es half alles nichts. Es waren wunderbare Tage, aber es reichte bei weitem nicht aus. Die Ungewissheit, wann sich beide wiedersehen würden, war schon jetzt unerträglich.

 

„Ja, wär auch irgendwie komisch, wenn ich mit einem nassen Hintern durch die Gegend laufe“, grinste Gabe, als Sam die Sitze ihres Autos mit Plastikfolie auslegte.

Am Flughafen lief alles routinemäßig ab; er checkte ein und dann hieß es für die beiden wieder warten. Die Zeit vertrieben sie sich mit Kaffeetrinken, um etwas wacher zu werden und dann klingelte sein Handy.

„Ich muss da kurz rangehen.“

„Alles klar, ich muss kurz für kleine Mädchen“, schmunzelte sie, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand unbemerkt in dem Laden, wo sie das letzte Mal etwas entdeckt hatte, das sie kaufen wollte. Es war ein Schlüsselanhänger, den man teilen konnte, das Herz blieb bei der Frau und der Mann bekam den Schlüssel, der in die Auskerbung des Herzes passte. Auf beiden Teilen stand ‚Ich liebe dich‘. Es war nicht kitschig, sondern edel. Unauffällig glitt der Anhänger in ihre Jackentasche, bevor sie wieder an den Treffpunkt ging und sich für ihre _Mickymouse_ -Blase entschuldigte.

In einem Geschäft für Dekorationen bat er sie zu warten. Skeptisch sah sie ihm nach und noch skeptischer wurde sie, als Gabe etwas in seiner Brusttasche verstaute und so tat als wäre nichts gewesen.

  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie und drückte seine Hand und er erwiderte, dass er sie noch mehr lieben würde.

„Ich liebe dich bis zum Mond und wieder zurück“, schmunzelte Sam, worauf er das Souvenir heraus holte, welches er vor ein paar Minuten gekauft hatte.

„Ich liebe dich solange ... bis diese Rose verblüht ist.“

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr eine Plastikrose und bei dieser schönen Geste schossen sofort wieder Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Weil wir gerade bei den Rührseligkeiten sind“, murmelte sie, während sie in ihrer Jackentasche den Anhänger herausholte, ihn in zwei Hälften teilte und einen Teil davon in seine Hand drückte, „der Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen, verlier ihn nicht.“

Niemals würde er das tun. Hilfesuchend klammerten sie die beiden Verliebten aneinander, atmeten noch einmal den Duft des anderen tief ein und da es zu anstrengend war, die Emotionen zu unterdrücken, ließen beide ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Der Schmerz verging dadurch nicht, aber es verschaffte ein klein wenig Erleichterung. Die Dämme waren offen, die Tränen flossen und Sam konnte ihr Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

 

Viel zu schnell tönte der Aufruf für seinen Flug durch die Halle.

‚Flug 137 nach Los Angeles, Gate 15a‘  
Ein letztes Mal nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg, die aus ihren rehbraunen Augen kamen. Ein letzter Kuss, eine letzte Berührung.

„Ich danke dir für all die wundervollen Erinnerungen, die ich mitnehmen darf, ich liebe dich.“

Sie managte es trotz dem riesigen Kloß in ihrem Hals zu antworten, dass sie ihn auch liebte, bevor ihre Finger auseinanderglitten und er fortging.

_If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_

Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet, dass sie in einer Stunde wieder arbeiten musste. Das hieß, es hätte nichts gebracht, noch einmal nach Hause zu fahren. Nach vielen tiefen Atemzügen hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, die Geldstücke in den Kaffeeautomaten zu schmeißen, ohne dass ihre Finger zitterten. Mit gebrochenem Herzen setzte sie sich und drehte die Rose gedankenverloren in ihren Fingern, bis auf einmal ihr Handy läutete. Mit einem Seufzen sah sie, dass es nicht Gabriel war. Natürlich freute sie sich und nahm das Videogespräch von Jensen an.

„Hey“, sagte er freundlich und seine Mine versteinerte sich, als er ihr verheultes Gesicht sah.

„Gabe…“, begann sie und zog die Nase hoch, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Dieser Mistkerl, ich werde ihm in die Eier treten wenn ich ihn sehen“, rief er empört und das brachte Sam zum Schmunzeln. Kopfschüttelnd erklärte sie, dass er gerade abgeflogen war.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam auch Jared ins Bild, aber das Gespräch musste auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden, da der Alltag jetzt wieder Vorrang hatte.

  
Die Herbstsonne lachte durch die Fenster als Samantha am nächsten Morgen die Tür zum Wintergarten öffnete, um die Blumen zu versorgen. Als ihr Blick auf den Stuhl fiel, fluchte sie kurz. Gabriel’s Kleidung, die durch den Regen nass geworden war, hing noch immer über dem Stuhl. Na hoffentlich musste er jetzt nicht nackt durch die Gegend laufen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie grinsen, nahm ihr Handy zur Hand und schrieb ihm genau das.

Dann nahm sie sein Shirt in ihre Hände und schloss die Augen. Der unverkennbare Duft ihrer großen Liebe stieg ihr sofort in die Nase. Ihr Kopf neigte sich automatisch zur Seite und je tiefer sie einatmete, desto mehr sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Es roch nach Natur, gemischt mit einer Brise aus einer Mischung von Zitrone und Pfefferminze; es erinnerte sie an die kleine Holzhütte am See, die sie mit ihrem Bruder als Kinder öfter besucht hatte.

Sie war gerade dabei, die unzähligen Nachrichten durchzugehen, äußerte einen kleinen Schrei, als sie Misha und Rob blutüberströmt sah und war beeindruckt wie echt das aussah, als eine Nachricht von Gabriel eintraf.  
‚Hey Honey, war Absicht. Ich weiß doch wie gern du schnüffelst. Ich lieb dich. Kiss‘

  
Die Saison war gelaufen, das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen. Es war nicht mehr viel zu tun.  
Die Tage zogen ins Land, Gabe und Sam hatte auf irgendeine Weise täglich Kontakt, aber das war alles nicht dasselbe. Sie wollte ihn berühren; seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren und seine Lippen auf ihren ...  
Sam dachte an ihn, wenn sie im Schwimmbad ihre Bahne zog, wenn sie Supernatural sah oder wenn sie an seiner Kleidung schnüffelte, die neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag. Sam dachte sogar an ihn, als sie die Holzgarnituren vom Gastgarten in den Verschlag räumte, auf denen die beiden im Sommer gesessen hatten.

Ein Hobby müsste her, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, vor Sehnsucht die Wände hochlaufen zu müssen. Es dauerte nicht lange und in ihrem Wintergarten standen eine Staffelei, Leinwände und jede Menge Farben.

 

Es war spät und Samantha war vertieft in ein Bild, als …

*Ding Ding*

Mit dem kleinen Finger öffnete sie vorsichtig das Fenster auf ihrem Laptop.

„Moment, ich bin gleich bei dir!“

Schnell machte sie ihre, mit Farbe beschmierten, Finger sauber und setzte sich mit dem Handtuch auf die Couch, fragte ihn während sie sich abtrocknete was es Neues gab.

„Sollte ich dich wohl besser fragen ... was machst du da?“

Kurzerhand wurde er dann in den Wintergarten verfrachtet und als er das Bild sah hatte er zwar keine Ahnung, was es darstellen sollte, aber es waren schöne Farben.

„Hey, um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen, weswegen ich anrufe … ich vermisse dich“,  murmelte er mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und küsste den Bildschirm.

„Und ich vermisse dich noch mehr“, erwiderte Samantha und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

„Wie sehr?“

„Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück“, grinste sie und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Die zwei plauderten ein wenig über die Arbeit und davon, dass Sam bald 1 ½ Monate Winterpause hatte.

Es war nicht einfach für Gabriel, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, aber er biss sich so stark auf die Zunge, dass es weh tat. Um ein wenig abzulenken, erinnerte er sie daran, seine Geschenke für Weihnachten bald genug wegzuschicken, damit diese auch rechtzeitig ankommen würden. Viel zu schnell war das Gespräch wieder vorbei, denn man könnte fast behaupten, das Leben der beiden war wie _Lady Sunshine_ und _Mister Moon._

 

So wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit, ging sie ihrem Hobby nach - Kekse. Diese Arbeit machte Spaß. Sie stellte den Laptop ans Fenster und war grade vertieft …

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Babe, ich liebe dich, was machst du da?“, fragte Gabe und beugte sich nach vor, um einen Blick auf die Arbeitsfläche zu erhaschen.

Verdammt sah da lecker aus. Wie gerne hätte er sofort davon genascht. Dann bat er sie, statt der Geschmacksprobe wenigstens ein paar Fotos zu schicken. Im Nu hatte er es getwittert und grinste sie an.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“, fragte sie, als sie mitbekam, dass ihr Handy piepste.

„Nur geschrieben, dass ich eine Künstlerin kenne.“

Misha hatte es bereits geteilt und in ein _GIF_ verwandelt, das einen Hund zeigte der langsam seine Zunge herausstreckte und über das Foto leckte.

„Und wo bleibe ich?“, murmelte er traurig, nachdem Samantha ihm erzählt hatte, wer diese Leckereien bekam.

Zuerst müsste sie sich noch informieren, aber versprach dann, etwas davon nach Amerika zu schicken. Ihm kam da eine Idee. Verdammt war das eine gute Idee. Sam sah ihn fragend an, als er sich mit einem Grinsen auf die Lippe biss.

„Gabriel?!“, rief sie und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Ja?“, fragte er scheinheilig.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken und möchte ich es wissen?“

„Vielleicht … sogar sicher… aber jetzt noch nicht.“

Er wusste, wie sehr sie das hasste, wenn er von einem Thema anfing und nicht weiterredete, aber er konnte ihr das noch nicht sagen.

  
In der vergangenen Woche war Sam gut vorangekommen und schickte Gabriel wie gewünscht, jedes Mal ein Foto. Es war der Tag ihres Geburtstag und nachdem sie in Erinnerungen an das Jahr zuvor vertieft war, meldete sich auch schon ihr Liebster.

„Happy Birthday Honey!“, schmunzelte er und warf ihr einen Kussmund zu.

Nach einigen Minuten, gefüllt mit mehr oder weniger belanglosen Dingen rief er plötzlich aufgeregt:

„Hey Babe, ich kann nicht mehr warten, sonst zerreißt es mich!“

„Ach herrje, was ist mit dir?“, fragte sie erschrocken.

„Am 20. geht dein Flug, ich schick dir die Daten noch zu. Du kommst wieder zu deiner Ersatzfamilie und alle sind aus dem Häuschen und wir freuen uns so sehr, und du bleibst über die Jahre, und ich hoffe deine Familie ist nicht sauer, und du fehlst mir, und ich liebe dich, und du musst verdammt viele Kekse mitbringen“, sagte er, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen; sah sie dann mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an.

_Warte. Was?_

Vielleicht lag es an der langen Leitung, vielleicht aber auch nur an der Tatsache, dass ihre Ohren gerade eine unglaubliche Neuigkeit erfahren haben, die sie ein paar Sekunden in eine Starre verfallen ließ. Ungeduldig winkte Gabe vor ihrem Gesicht und schüttelte den Laptop, schlug die Hände über den Kopf und schrie:

„Honey, mach mal Neustart, das Bild ist eingefroren!“

„Mit dem Bild ist alles in Ordnung …“

Und plötzlich waren sie alle da und brachen in Jubelgeschrei aus. Ruth, Jensen, Misha, Jared, MarkP und auch MarkS, Sebastian, Robert, Matt, Gil und natürlich Rob.  
Sofort war dasselbe Gefühl wie bereits vor einem Jahr wieder da und ungläubig schüttelte Samantha ihren Kopf.

„Ihr verarscht mich doch.“

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“, rief Misha gespielt enttäuscht.

Ob sie sich freute?! Den Jubelschrei, den sie dann äußerte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr sie sich freute.

„Es gibt aber eine kleine Bedingung“, sagte Matt. Sam nickte; sie würde jede Bedingung in Kauf nehmen.

„Du musst für die ganze Crew, für die Weihnachtsfeier Kekse mitbringen“, schmunzelte Jensen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Und das sind viele“, fügte Jared hinzu.

Während alle wie ein Wasserfall durcheinanderredeten, wanderte ihr Blick von einem zum anderen. Was für ein verrückter Haufen.

„Das ist kein Problem … obwohl ich mich erst informieren muss, wie das funktioniert; mit den Lebensmittel und der Einreise. Und Visum; brauch ich ein Visum? Wie lange fliege ich überhaupt? Und - oh Chuck!“ schrie sie und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

 

Robert meldete sich zu Wort; sagte, dass bereits alles organisiert war.

„Du kommst zu uns aufs Set, wir haben noch ein wenig zu drehen, schlafen wirst du wahrscheinlich im Trailer mit Gabe.“

„Das entscheidet sich beim Flaschendrehen“, rief Jensen dazwischen und Gabriel stieß ihn leicht in die Seite, was in einem Gelächter endete.

„Du bist herzlich auf die Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, dann habt ihr vier Tage für euch“, erklärte Robert und dabei stützte er sich auf Gabe‘s Schultern, „und wir haben am darauffolgenden Wochenende wieder eine Convention zu der du natürlich eingeladen bist.“

„Und Neujahr verbringst du auch mit uns“, rief MarkP dazwischen.

„Und die Jahrestagsfeier habt ihr vergessen“, lachte Sam, noch immer überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen, „ok, könnt ihr alles nochmal genauso wiederholen, ich habe vergessen auf Aufnahme zu drücken.“

„Und die Eintrittskarte sind deine Kekse. Und ich sage dazu, wir brauchen viele Kekse, wenn der Preis stimmt“, sagte Robert mit einem Zwinkern.  
Was sollte diese blöde Frage?! Die Kekse waren natürlich umsonst; das war Ehrensache. Für die Transportkosten kam die Firma auf, das war selbstverständlich.

Tränen der Rührung und Dankbarkeit standen in ihren Augen und sie hätte alles dafür gegeben jeden einzelnen umarmen zu können. Zum Schluss gratulieren ihr alle noch zu ihrem Geburtstag, bevor sie lachend und kichernd getrennte Wege gingen, nachdem sie von Gabe mit einer Handbewegung verscheucht wurden.

„So, verschwindet, macht einen Abgang, husch, husch, ich will mit meinem Sweetie reden.“

„Das werden so tolle zwei Wochen“, sagte er verträumt und ihre Tränen ließen sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich liebe dich“, seufzte Sam glücklich. 

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder“, lächelte er, küsste seine Hand und drückte diese auf den Bildschirm.

  
Ihre Familie freute sich, dennoch schwang ein bißchen Enttäuschung mit, dass Samantha Weihnachten und Neujahr in den Staaten feiern würde, aber nach all den vielen Erzählungen, wussten sie auch, dass ihr Mädchen dort gut aufgehoben war.

 

Dasselbe Dauergrinsen wie vor einem Jahr war in ihrem Gesicht. Als sie ihre Ausbeute begutachtete, konnte sie nur hoffen, dass alles heil blieb.

Zwar war Samantha Weihnachten nicht daheim, aber das sollte nicht heißen, dass von ihr keine Geschenke unter dem Baum liegen sollten. Die Geschenke für die Familie daheim hatte sie schnell beisammen. Nun stellte sich wieder die Frage, was zum Geier sie ihrem Freund schenken sollte. Eine Halskette hatte er, die er ständig trug und auch nicht abnehmen würde. Als Andenken an einen Freund.

Es musste etwas sein, das von Herzen kam, was ihm ihre Liebe bewies und nicht in Geld abgewogen werden sollte.

Allzulange dauerte die Suche nicht und die junge Frau entdeckte einen kleinen Glasblock, indem sie ein schönes Foto einschließen ließ. Es hatte die Form eines abstrakt geschwungenen Herzens, das unten etwas breiter war, sodass man es auch als Briefbeschwerer nutzen konnte.

Als Nächstes fiel ihr ein weißes Handtuch mit zwei Frauenhänden fast in den Schoss, das, wenn er es sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte, aussah, als würden diese Hände in den Hintern grapschen. Das war genau das Richtige. Stofffarben fand sie im nächsten Gang des kleinen Geschäftes und entschied sich, das selber zu machen.

Vor längerer Zeit hatte Samantha für ihre Mutter ein besonderes Buch gebastelt. Es nannte sich _Wenn-Buch_. Und für diverse Gelegenheiten gab es diverse Kleinigkeiten; wie zB. ein Taschentuch, wenn sie traurig war oder eine Hühnersuppe, wenn sie krank war. Dasselbe wollte sie auch für Gabriel basteln, nur eben zu einem anderen Thema. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage; Buch oder Briefumschläge?

 

Es schwirrten so viele Ideen in ihrem Kopf, dass ihr ganz schwindlig wurde, aber es fiel ihr auch nicht sonderlich schwer, denn sie liebte Gabriel mit ihrem Herz und Verstand und diese Gedanken wurden alle zu Papier gebracht. Schon kurz darauf sah es in ihrer kleinen Wohnung aus wie in einem Bastelladen. Sam klebte, malte, bastelte und schrieb sich ihre Finger wund. Stolz und glücklich betrachtete sie dann ihr Ergebnis und band die 16 verschiedenfarbigen Umschläge mit einer roten Schleife zusammen.

Die Gastgeschenke waren an der Reihe, als ihr Laptop piepste.

Schnell zerbiss Samantha eine der Schokoladekugeln - denn Qualitätskontrolle musste sein und band die Zellophan Tüte mit einer Schleife zusammen. Daran befestigte sie einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem ein Rentier zu sehen war, mit einem kecken Spruch.

_Der Weihnachtsmann hat in seinem Buch gelesen, du bist nicht immer brav gewesen, drum gibt es diese Jahr, auf Backe … nur einen Haufen Rentierkacke_

 

*Ding Ding*

„Hallo meine Kleine.“

Misha kam anscheinend gerade vom Dreh, denn er hatte Make-up im Gesicht.

„Oh, was ist das alles?“, fragte er mit großen Augen.

Schnell setzte sie sich auf die Couch und drehte den Laptop herum.

„Ich bin grade in Weihnachtsvorbereitungen, alle Kekse sind fertig, nur hab ich noch keine Ahnung wie ich die verpacke, hab Angst dass sie nicht heile ankommen.“

„Nur noch drei Tage, bist du schon aufgeregt?“, fragte er. Für Sam waren es nur noch etwas mehr als zwei Tage. Natürlich war sie aufgeregt.

„Was denkst du denn, ich hab das alles immer noch nicht ganz realisiert, für euch ist das ja normal. Fans einzuladen und so.“

„Normal?“, lachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „findest du es normal, einen unserer Kollegen zu verführen und uns genauso abhängig zu machen?!“

Das entlockte beiden ein Kichern und er erzählte ihr, wie das dazumal abgelaufen war; mit ihrem Chef und wie sehr Sam von allen ins Herz geschlossen wurde.

„Hör auf“, erwiderte sie verlegen, „sonst fang ich gleich an zu weinen.“

„Nein komm schon; und ihr zwei seid echt süß zusammen. Gabe hatte einen echten Rosenkrieg damals, sie ist ihm fremdgegangen und das über Monate, es war eine harte Zeit für ihn, noch dazu weil sie ja Kinder miteinander haben“, sagte er schulterzuckend.

Ein Gähnen, welches ihr zeigte, dass es schon höchste Zeit für das Bett war brachte beide dazu, die Verbindung zu trennen.

„Ok, meine Kleine, dann brechen wir für heute ab, ich freue mich so sehr, dich endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.“

  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie bei ihrer Familie und den Zwergen.

„Hast du den Gabriel auch mitgenommen?“, fragte Lisa, kaum war Sam zur Türe hereingekommen.

„Nein, der ist nicht da, aber wir machen jetzt ein Selfie für ihn“, lachte sie, zog sie zu sich auf den Schoss und die beiden machten ein paar Fotos. Dann zeigte sie der Kleinen, wo sie drücken musste um eine Nachricht zu senden.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam dann die erwartete Nachricht zurück.

‚Oh ihr seid so süß; beide. Ich liebe dich Honey‘

 

Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren getroffen und mit einem guten Gefühl stand die junge Frau vor den gut und fest verschnürten Dosen und Schachteln und fieberte den restlichen Stunden erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Die Koffer waren gepackt, nachdem sie die Liste mindestens zwanzig Mal durchgegangen war, um auch ja nichts zu vergessen. Nachdem Samantha noch kurz mit Gabriel telefoniert hatte ging sie schlafen, oder besser gesagt, sie versuchte es. Die Aufregung war unvorstellbar.


	14. Chapter 14

Das war alles so aufregend. Viel hatte Sam nicht geschlafen, aber trotzdem war sie hellwach und zählte die Stunden, bis sie endlich los konnte. Der Taxifahrer war unglaublich nett und hilfsbereit und half ihr sogar die ganzen Boxen bis zum Schalter zu bringen, wo sie der mindestens fünfmal erwähnte, wie wichtig es war, mit den Sachen vorsichtig umzugehen. Ihr erster Flug alleine. Dann hieß es abwarten und beten.

‚Hey, bin gerade am Flughafen, alles verstaut, ich liebe dich‘, textete sie Gabriel.

‚Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Honey. Wahrscheinlich hast du nicht viel geschlafen, ich denke nicht dass ich schlafen werde. Ich liebe dich. Kiss‘

‚Du musst dir einen Kleinbus besorgen, ich hab einiges an Gepäck. Kiss‘

‚Kein Problem, alles schon organisiert, mein Sonnenschein. Kiss‘

‚Ich hoffe, das klappt alles reibungslos, bin mega aufgeregt. Kiss‘

‚Klar, das wird schdasljgkgjwi‘

‚Huh?‘

‚Die zwei Idiokajgkjsgk‘

‚Gabe?‘

‚Wir holen dich ab. Kiss. Matt‘

‚Hahaha‘

‚Ich komm auch mit. Kiss. Rob‘

‚Lach‘

‚Die zwei Idioten haben mein Handy geklaut‘

‚Sehr gut, wir brauchen Personal beim Gepäck. Smile. Ich freue mich. Kiss‘

 

Um ein wenig herunterzukommen ging sie spazieren. Gott sei Dank verging die Zeit relativ schnell und ihr Flug wurde aufgerufen. Sam hatte einen Fensterplatz und das fand sie toll. Noch toller fand sie, dass ihr im Flugzeug die Höhe nichts auszumachen schien. Neben ihr saß eine ältere Dame mit ihrem Enkel, so vermutete die junge Frau. Diese erzählte ihr, dass es sein erster Flug war. Ja, Samantha war nicht weniger aufgeregt.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, surfte sie ein wenig in ihrem Handy, schoss ein Foto und twitterte es. Die Gedanken kreisten und es fiel nicht leicht, aber irgendwann döste sie ein. Traumlos, aber erholsam.

„Wir landen in 20 Minuten, bitte schnallen Sie sich an“, tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher und einerseits war sie erstaunt, andererseits aber auch irrsinnig erleichtert, dass dieser lange Flug endlich vorbei war.

Staunend sah sie aus dem Fenster und ihre Augen wurden immer größer, je tiefer das Flugzeug dem Erdboden kam.

Die Koffer waren schnell gefunden und auch die Kekse, hatten, soweit Sam auf den ersten Blick feststellen konnte, die Reise gut überstanden. So gut es ging, schob sie alles vor sich hin und stand plötzlich in der riesigen Eingangshalle. Zweifel kamen auf, ob sie Gabriel überhaupt finden würde.

„Da braucht man ja ein Navi“, stöhnte sie und sah sich suchend um.

‚Du kannst uns nicht verfehlen‘, lautete die Nachricht, die sie kurz vor der Landung bekam.

Auf einmal entdeckte sie drei Männer. Zwei klein und einer groß und fing zu grinsen an. Riesige Hüte waren auf ihrem Kopf, Sonnenbrillen auf ihren Augen und der größere der drei klebte sich immer wieder den Schnurrbart an, da dieser andauernd herunterfiel.

Rob, dessen war sich Sam sicher, hielt ein Schild in der Hand, das sie aber nicht sehen konnte, da ihr die Männer den Rücken zugewandt hatten. Grinsend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, ließ das Gepäck stehen und schlich sich wie ein Raubtier an, in der Hoffnung, dass sich keiner umdrehen würde.

„Ich sehe sie nirgends“, sagte Matt und Rob antwortete mit einem tiefen Seufzen, dass sie doch schon längst angekommen sein müsste.

Samantha legte Gabriel ihre Hände über seine Augen, aber bevor sie andeuten konnte, dass die anderen leise sein sollten, brachen diese schon in Gekreische aus.

„Endlich, wir dachten du kommst nicht!“, rief Rob und fiel ihr so stürmisch um den Hals, dass der Hut davonsegelte. Matt machte dasselbe, bis Gabriel sich dazwischendrängte und sie in einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

„Oh Honey, endlich bist du wieder bei mir“, schmunzelte Gabriel und es fiel ihm schwer, sie überhaupt wieder loszulassen. Sie sah abgekämpft aus, bemerkte er, aber das würde er schnell wieder ändern.

„So, jetzt aber, wir wollen hier nicht festwachsen“, sagte Rob, hängte sich bei ihr ein und fragte nach dem Gepäck.

„Du willst doch nur wissen, wo die Kekse stehen!“

Zur gleichen Zeit ließen die drei ihre Finger krachen und machten sich an die Arbeit

 

Sam wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollte. Es war alles so ... verdammt groß. Gabriel wusste es sehr wohl und ließ seine Freundin nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Wie war der Flug?“, fragte Rob und drehte sich vom Beifahrersitz um.

„Angenehm, ich hab die Hälfte verschlafen.“

Dieses Kribbeln war sofort wieder da, als Gabriel ihre Hände in seine nahm. Er küsste sie erneut.

„Ach kommt schon, den Porno könnt ihr später machen“, rief Matt, der grinsend in den Rückspiegel sah und dann sein Gesicht verzog.

„Schön, dass du hier bist“, lächelte Rob und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Schön hier zu sein“, antwortete sie, seufzte tief und ließ ihren Kopf an Gabe’s Schulter sinken.

Kleine Gesten, wie einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Haare, oder eine Hand an ihrer Wange scheuchten die Schmetterlinge wieder auf, welche in ihrem Bauch wie verrückt umherflogen.

Die Fahrt dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde und auch wenn keine Schnee zu sehen war, war es verdammt kalt. Der Anblick, als die vier angekommen waren und sie die Trailer sah, die sie nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte, zauberte ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
In Windeseile wurden die verderblichen Sachen verstaut und Samantha war froh, dass alles so reibungslos verlaufen war.

Ungeduldig nahm Gabriel ihr Gepäck und zog sie in Richtung seines Trailers. Er konnte es nicht abwarten mit ihr endlich alleine zu sein. Viel zu viele Wochen waren seit den letzten Berührungen vergangen.

„Wir holen euch zum Essen, also beeilt euch!“, rief Matt ihnen nach, aber Gabe winkte während des Gehens nur abweisend mit der Hand.

Es war warm, als sie im Inneren ankam, nachdem er seine Freundin ungeduldig die kleine Treppe hochgeschubst hatte. Sam wollte sich umsehen, aber Gabriel gab ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu. Den ganzen Kram konnte sie sich schließlich auch später ansehen. Jetzt wollte er das, wonach sein Körper verlangte.

Ein erregtes Stöhnen entrang Sam’s Kehle, als er sie mit seinem Gewicht an die Wand drückte und während des Küssens auszog. Nein, nicht langsam. Schließlich hatten die beiden wenig Zeit, bis die Nervensägen wieder kamen und er seine Geliebte mit den anderen teilen musste.

„So lange habe ich warten müssen, bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, ich liebe dich sosehr und ich werde dir in diesen zwei Wochen den Himmel zeigen“, raunte er an ihrem Ohr, bevor er gierig seine Zunge in ihren Mund steckte.

„Ich bin dein.“

Nach einer anschließenden kurzen Dusche klopfte auch schon jemand an der Türe.

„Seid ihr angezogen?“, hörte man die Jungs auf der anderen Seite kichern. Mit einem Schwung riss Gabriel die Türe auf und fragte lässig, was sie denn von ihnen dachten. Mit einem Zwinkern nahm er Samantha an der Hand und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

  
Um ihren Hunger zu stillen, musste Sam noch etwas Geduld haben, denn bereits am Eingang wurde sie von Ruth und MarkP abgefangen, die sie an die anderen weiterreichten. Im Nu war alles wieder so vertraut und die große, vereinte Familie setzte sich an einen der langen Tische. Es wurde gekichert, gelacht, durcheinander geredet und auch die eine oder andere Freudenträne vergossen.

„Willst du uns zusehen, beim Drehen?“, fragte Misha und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Nein, ich gehe jetzt in den Trailer und schlafe eine Runde … Natürlich, deswegen bin ich hergekommen“, grinste sie und nickte aufgeregt.

„Bitte?“, lachte Gabriel und kitzelte seine Freundin. 

Er hatte ihr oft von den Dreharbeiten erzählt. Jetzt konnte sie es endlich mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen. Es war noch lustiger, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und natürlich wurden viele Szenen oft wiederholt, weil irgendjemand absichtlich oder unabsichtlich einen Fehler machte.

Gabriel stieß laut die Luft aus und sah Sam hilfesuchend an. Aber das war es auch, was ihm so unheimlich viel Spaß machte. Nach einer halben Stunde, und da sich ohnehin keiner wirklich konzentrieren konnte, oder wollte, klatschte er in die Hände. Diese Crew war perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und so konnte er es auch erlauben, dass früher als geplant Schluss war.

„Feierabend!“

 

Da Gabe noch einige Sachen zu regeln hatte, packte Misha seine Freundin am Arm. Jared, Matt und Rob folgten.

„Alles klar für die Führung?“

Das Handy immer griffbereit ging es zu der ersten Station - dem Bunker der Männer der Schriften. Es war alles so verdammt beeindruckend. Kurze Zeit später waren alle draußen versammelt und Samantha bewunderte acht Impalas, in allen möglichen Zuständen. Beim Hineingehen stießen sie auf Jensen und die beiden Mark's.

„Willst du mit uns in mein Reich kommen?“, fragte MarkS und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Überschätz dich nicht ... es ist immer noch mein Reich“, schnaubte MarkP belustigt.

_Luzifer und Crowley ..._

„Aber ich war doch immer brav“, murmelte Sam unschuldiger Miene. „Was soll ich in der Hölle?“

„Ja genau, ich denke nicht einmal Chuck glaubt dir das.“

„Hey Sunny, komm rein, es ist gemütlich hier.“

MarkP schloss den Käfig auf und winkte sie zu sich. Immerzu blitzte ihr Handy. Fotos wurden geschossen auf dem Schoß vom König der Hölle, mit dem Teufel am Thron, mit Jared an den Gitterstäben im Käfig, angekettet und geknebelt im Folterkeller … Fröhlich und ausgelassen schlenderte die Bande durch die verschiedenen Sets, natürlich auch in den Himmel und es war einfach nur beeindruckend. Es war wie ein wahrgewordener Traum.

  
„Dann würde ich vorschlagen wir feiern jetzt unser Wiedersehen“, sagte Jared und ging voraus in den Aufenthaltsbereich.

„Aber du verträgst doch nichts und machst dann wieder komische Sachen“, lachte Jensen, nahm Sam beiseite und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass sie mitspielen sollte.

Tuschelnd und kichernd standen die beiden beieinander, als die junge Frau verschiedenste Ausdrücke mimte und immer wieder zwischen Jensen und Jared hin und her schaute. Der junge Mann wurde rot wie eine Tomate und das Unbehagen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das war schon eine ziemlich filmreife Vorstellung“, lachte Jensen und stieß seine Freundin freundschaftlich in die Seite.

Jared dachte wirklich, dass Jensen etwas Peinliches erzählt hatte und erst als Sam ihn umarmte und zugeflüstert hatte, dass alles nur gespielt war, stieß er seinen Serienbruder etwas fester in die Seite.

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und irgendwann tauchte schließlich auch ihr Freund auf und fragte mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, ob es ihr gut ginge.

Irgendwann überfiel Samantha die Müdigkeit, denn schließlich dauerte ihr Tag schon ein paar Stunden länger. Nachdem die restlichen Spuren beseitigt worden waren, verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und verschwanden in ihren eigenen Trailern.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das weiche Bett fallen und schloss die Augen; öffnete eines und sah Gabriel grinsend neben sich sitzen.

„Hör auf zu starren, ich sehe bestimmt schrecklich aus“, murrte sie und schmiss ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. Na ja … zumindest fast, denn das Ziel traf sie in ihrem leicht alkoholisierten Zustand nicht mehr.

Nein, sie sah nicht schrecklich aus. Vielleicht sogar noch ein bißchen süßer, mit den roten Wangen und der wirren Haarpracht. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel legte und tief seufzte.

„Nicht aufhören.“


	15. Chapter 15

Um sicherzugehen, riskierte Samantha noch einen Blick, denn sie konnte nicht glauben was ihre Armbanduhr zeigte. Hatte sie wirklich elf Stunden durchgeschlafen?! Die junge Frau sah neben sich, aber Gabriel war nicht da. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er gegangen war. So ein tiefer Schlaf war selten, aber auch als sie sich bemühte, erinnern konnte sie sich nicht, ob da ein Ansatz von einem Traum war. Denn wie heißt es? Was man in der erste Nacht in einem fremden Bett träumte, würde wahr werden.

Dafür lag aber ein Zettel auf dem Kopfkissen.

‚Einen schönen guten Morgen meine wunderschöne, taffe, clevere, allerliebste Honey. Bin am Set, komm wenn du ausgeschlafen hast. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Schließ bitte ab. Dein über dich alles liebender, sehnsuchtsvoll auf den Feierabend wartender, unglaublich charmanter und liebenswerter Freund.‘

Daneben ein Gekritzel, das wahrscheinlich eine Rose darstellen sollte.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, schmunzelte sie und drückte den Zettel an ihr Herz.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche flitzte sie aus der Tür und war gerade dabei, abzuschließen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hey Cinderella.“

Fast wäre Sam die schmale Treppe hinuntergefallen, als sie sich so ruckartig umdrehte, um in das grinsende Gesicht von MarkS zu sehen.

„Ich denke wir suchen uns jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee.“

Es war zwar schon beinahe Mittag und der Magen knurrte, aber gegen einen starken Kaffee hatte Samantha nicht das Geringste einzuwenden. Eine Frau kam ihnen, die Mark freundlich begrüßte.

„Karin, unsere Maskenbildnerin … Wahnsinns Kopfmassage“, schwärmte er und Sam musste lachte.

Beim Kaffeestand trafen sie auf Misha, der schon zu Castiel aufgeputzt war.

„Schicker Trenchcoat.“

„Guten Morgen meine Kleine“, schmunzelte er, neigte den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte mit der typisch monotonen Stimme: „Was macht der König der Hölle neben dir? Hast du einen Deal abgeschlossen? Soll ich dir helfen?“

 

Die Dreharbeiten waren in vollem Gange und mit dem Finger auf seinen Lippen deutete Misha, leise zu sein. Das war alles so aufregend und auch wenn Samantha Spoiler hasste, liebte sie es, zu sehen, wie alles zustande kam.

„Cut! Gut ist im Kasten“, rief Gabe und als er sich drehte, trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Verliebten, „5 Minuten Pause!“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schmiss er die Zettel beiseite, kam auf seine Freundin zu und schloss diese in eine tiefe Umarmung. Ruth kam aus der Maske und sah, wie immer, wunderschön aus. In der kleinen, rothaarigen Engländerin hatte Samantha eine sehr gute Freundin gefunden.

„Fergus, du wirst in der Maske erwartet“, sagte sie etwas hochnäsig zu MarkS, worauf der mit einem genervten Stöhnen mit seinen Augen rollte. 

„Mutter!“

Auf der einen Seite waren alle so lustig und nahmen sich gegenseitig  gerne auf den Arm, aber auf der anderen Seite waren alle wahnsinnig professionell und gingen sehr respektvoll miteinander um.

 

Noch einmal wurde die Lokation gewechselt um zwei Aussenszenen zu filmen, dann war es Zeit für das Mittagessen. Gabriel wandte noch ein paar Worte an die Kameramänner, bevor er mit einem Strahlen den Arm um seine Freundin legte. 

„Sehr sexy“, hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und er biss sich lüstern auf die Unterlippe.

„Lassen wir das Essen ausfallen und ich vernasche dich?“, flüsterte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nein, ich hab wirklich Hunger“, lachte sie und als Antwort bekam sie einen Schmollmund und ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Honey-Bee?“

„Hm?“

„Sweetie?“

„Gabriel?“

„Baby?“

„Gabe!“, kreischte seine Verlobte und zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel immer weiter nach oben wanderte, sein verlangender Blick sich bis in ihre Eingeweide bohrte.

Er konnte nicht anders, denn sogar die Art, wie sie ihren Fleischkäse schnitt, fand er sehr sexy.

„Leute!“, stöhnte Jared vorwurfsvoll mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, „wir essen!“

Der habe Tisch brach in Gelächter aus, als Gabriel mit einem traurigen Brummen seine Hände von ihr nahm und den anderen die Zunge herausstreckte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

„Macht das wenn ihr alleine seid!“

„Dann schläft sie nur ...“, antwortete er gewitzt, warf ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zu. 

„Gabe!“

Erneut brach Gelächter aus, als sie ihn anfauchte und mit einem leichten Seitenhieb bestrafte. Nach dem reichhaltigen Essen wurde weitergedreht und Sam musste sich nicht nur einmal ein Kichern verkneifen.

 

Matt und Sebastian leisteten ihr Gesellschaft, als sie am Nachmittag ein wenig spazieren ging. Besser gesagt, als sie sich alles genau ansah. Viele Sachen wurden ihr erklärt, viele Leute wurden ihr vorgestellt.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich mir eure Namen nicht alle merken kann, aber ihr seid zu viele“, lachte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.

„Hauptsache du kennst uns, die anderen sind nicht so wichtig“, grinste Sebastian und tätschelte dabei ihre Hand.

Bereits von Weitem sah sie dann Gil, der ihnen zuwinkte - in Begleitung. Bei einer liebevollen Umarmung wollte er dann wissen, wie es ihr ging.

„Danke, ich fühl mich schon wie zu Hause“, schmunzelte sie, beugte sich hinunter und streichelte den  weißen Schäferhund, „und wer ist der süße Kerl?“

„Das ist Lady“, lächelte Gil und bückte sich ebenfalls.

„Du bist eine Schönheit, Lady“, strahlte sie und streichelte durch ihr weiches, flauschiges Fell.

„Lady mag dich“, grinste Gil, als der Hund eine Pfote auf ihre Hand legte um weiter gestreichelt zu werden.

Als die fünf wieder zurückkamen, bekamen sie noch die letzten Worte von Gabriel mit und alle klatschten.

„Cut! Gut gemacht Leute. Ich wünsche euch allen ein paar schöne freie Tage und frohe Weihnachten an diejenigen, die mich nicht mehr sehen werden.“

  
Viele Menschen brauchten viel Platz und so wurde es nach und nach im Aufenthaltsbereich immer voller, als einer nach dem anderen dazu kam.

„Toll gemacht Gil und schon bin ich abgemeldet.“ Gabe brummte traurig, als er sich neben seine Freundin setzte aber der Hund die Streicheleinheiten abbekam, die eigentlich er bekommen sollte.

Aber dann wanderten seine Augenbrauen erfreut nach oben, als sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie den Hund zwar streichelte, aber später mit ihm noch etwas ganz anderes anstellen würde.

„Gott ...“ Ein erwartungsvolles Knurren löste sich aus seiner Brust und insgeheim hoffte er, dass der Abend bald zu Ende gehen würde.

„Ja hier!“ Rob zeigte auf, was allen ein lautes Lachen entlockte.

„Wisst ihr was jetzt toll wäre und gut zum Wein passen würde?“, fragte Matt und Jensen antwortete.

„Ja Kekse.“

Nickend stand Sam auf und war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als Gabriel vorschlug, ihr beim Tragen zu helfen.

„Sicher nicht. Das mach ich, wir wollen die Kekse jetzt, und nicht in einer Stunde“, erwiderte Rob mit einem Kopfschütteln und drückte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück.

Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, zu behaupten, dass Samantha nicht ein winziges mulmiges Gefühl beim Backen gehabt hatte, denn die Essgewohnheiten gingen doch ein wenig auseinander. Dann aber dachte sie bei sich, dass vielleicht gerade _anders_ gut war. Und zum Glück lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung auch goldrichtig, denn es dauerte nicht lange und es wurde nach den Rezepten gefragt.

  
„Gute Nacht“, gähnte Samantha, mehr gespielt als real, hauchte ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und drehte sich auf die Seite. Das hatte sie sich wohl so vorgestellt, dachte er sich, krabbelte über sie und kitzelte sie solange, bis sie kreischte und die Luft knapp wurde. 

„Schön, dass du hier bist.“

„Schön, hier zu sein.“

  
*Bumm Bumm*

„Frühstück!“, rief Jensen am nächsten Morgen vor der Türe.

„Kommt rein, ist offen!“, schrie Gabe zurück und hörte Misha kichernd fragen, ob die beiden angezogen waren.

Nach einem kleinen Frühstück, das die beiden Jungs und Rob mitgebracht hatten, legte der Lockenkopf eine DVD auf den Tisch. Gabriel warf Sam einen verstohlenen Blick zu, denn genau diesen Film hatten sie bereits im Kino gesehen, obwohl; _gesehen_ , konnte man es nicht nennen. Da immer alles geteilt wurde und der Platz im Trailer nicht annähernd ausreichte, gingen die fünf auf den Parkplatz und Jensen holte tief Luft.

„Leute kommt mal aus den Wagen! Wer Lust auf einen Film hat, der folgt uns!“

Sofort öffneten sich ein paar Türen und mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen wandte er sich an Samantha und meinte, dass das in dieser Art bei ihnen funktionierte.

Als die Szene kam, wo Leo das Pferd ausweidete und hineinkroch, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, verzog Sam keine Miene. Misha warf ihr einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu. 

„Du bist wohl völlig schmerzfrei?!“

„Ein paar Sachen gibt es“, erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ja, Riesenrad“, flüsterte Gabriel, aber keiner hatte es verstanden.

  
Die Zeiger der Uhr standen auf fünf und in einem anderen Raum war das Cateringservice schon fleißig beim Aufbauen.  
Damit später keinen Stress entstand, entschied die junge Frau, nachdem der Film zu Ende war, die Kekse aufzuteilen; natürlich mit der Hilfe der Jungs, die aber viel eher zum Naschen mitkamen.

Erleichterung, als alle Dosen geöffnet wurden. Alles heil.

„Hey Sweetie, was ist das?“, fragte Gabriel verwundert und hob eines der Gastgeschenke hoch. „Steht oben, lies vor“, meinte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

„Der Weihnachtsmann hat im Buch gelesen, du bist nicht immer brav gewesen, drum gibt es dieses Jahr, au Backe … nur einen Haufen Rentierkacke.“

„Igitt“, murmelte er, verzog das Gesicht und schmiss die Schokoladekugeln wieder auf den Tisch.

„Gabe!“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln sah sie ihn an, während sich die anderen vor Lachen die Bäuche hielten.

  
Nachdem sich alles schick gemacht hatten und im festlich geschmückten Saal versammelt waren, sah Samantha eine Menge Gesichter, die sie aus der Serie kannte, aber auch viele von der Crew, die immer im Hintergrund standen. Auf die Frage, ob die Frauen der Schauspieler nicht dabei waren, erklärte Gil, dass es den Rahmen sprengen würde. Nach jeder Staffel gab es so etwas, aber die Weihnachtsfeier war nur intern. Sam war gerührt, weil sie dabei sein durfte.

*Kling Kling*

Robert stieß mit seiner Gabel an das Weinglas, stand auf und im Nu wurde es mucksmäuschenstill.

„Bevor wir uns aufs Essen stürzen und alles aus dem Ruder läuft, möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen loswerden“, sagte er und setzte zu eine kleinen Ansprache an und erwähnte zu guter Letzt auch Samantha als Gast, „steh mal auf, Mäuschen!“

Anhand der Hitze, die durch ihren Körper schoss, war sie sich sicher, rot geworden zu sein. Es war aber auch ein wenig peinlich, wenn 50 Augenpaare auf einen gerichtet waren. Das Essen war eine Wucht; ihre Kekse wurden mit Begeisterung entgegengenommen und unzählige neue Bekanntschaften wurden geschlossen. Das Geheimnis, wer sie war und was sie hier machte wurde dann gelüftet, als Gabriel ihre Hand nahm und dann einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte.

 

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir dein Mädchen entführe?“, fragte Misha und nickte zur Tanzfläche.

„Solange du sie in einem Stück wieder zurück bringst“, erwiderte Gabe schulterzuckend.

„Hallo? Engel!“, antwortete er mit ernster Miene und erntete ein erneutes Schulterzucken von ihm.

Atemlos und kichernd kamen die zwei wieder an den Tisch und Sam wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als Jensen auch tanzen wollte. Im Laufe des Abends tanzte sie mit jedem, so wie sie es versprochen hatte.

  
„Ich möchte gerne ein Spiel spielen“, sagte Sebastian und stellte eine Flasche Wodka und neun Gläsern auf den Tisch.  
Kopfschüttelnd bestand die junge Frau auf ein anderes Getränk. Wodka, was dachten sich die Jungs eigentlich? Nach zwei kleinen Gläsern würde sie betrunken sein ...

Dass es die Jungs darauf angelegt hatten, wurde Samantha bereits nach der ersten Frage klar.

„Ich hatte noch nie ... länger als drei Monate keinen Sex, wir reden von einer Zeitspanne der letzten zwei Jahre.“

„Es waren harte Zeiten“, seufzte Gabriel und grinste sie an, während er mit seinem Glas an ihres stieß.

„Ich habe noch nie ... eine Person in dieser Runde länger als fünf Sekunden auf den Mund geküsst“, schmunzeltet Sebastian.

„Ernsthaft?“ Stöhnend goss sie sich ein weiteres Getränk ein. „Du bist ein schlechter Mensch; alle von euch“, kicherte die Rothaarige und streckte den anderen ihre Zunge heraus.

„Ich habe noch nie ... ein Partyspiel gespielt, wobei es um das Ausziehen ging“, schmunzelte sie selbstbewusst und blickte in die Runde, denn dieses Mal passte sie und war ziemlich erstaunt, dass fast jeder trank. 

„Hier tun sich Abgründe auf ...“, murmelte Samantha mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Mit dem Versprechen von MarkP, das auf der Convention zu wiederholen, wurde der Abend wieder etwas ruhiger, bis eine große, fette Spinne geradewegs auf die junge Frau zu gekrochen kam.

Ja. Neben der Höhenangst hatte sie auch Angst vor Spinnen. Obwohl, eher war es der Ekel, der ihr die Gänsehaut auf den Rücken zauberte und sie in eine kurze Starre verfallen ließ.

„Du bist so blass, hast du ein Monster gesehen? Ich bin Jäger“, scherzte Jared und bemerkte erst dann, warum seine Freundin kurz aufgeschrien hatte.

„Dann komm mal flott hier herüber!“

„Das kleine Ding?!“ Jensen schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Schon mal was von _Arachnophobie_ gehört?“, murmelte sie kleinlaut und schüttelte sich angeekelt, während Jared mit einem Tritt die Sache erledigte.

  
„Du schuldest mir was. Ich hab deine Freundin grad vor einem kleinen Monster gerettet“, lachte Jared und klopfte Gabe auf die Schulter, der mit Rob etwas zu besprechen hatte und in diesem Moment wieder an den Tisch kam. Mit einer übertriebenen Fürsorge strich er seiner Freundin über den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und auch wenn er dachte, Sam hatte es nicht bemerkt, als er Gil zunickte, der sie fragte ob sie kurz zu Lady mitkommen wollte, wusste Samantha, dass Gabriel sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht dabeihaben wollte. Da sie es aber früher oder später ohnehin erfahren würde, spielte sie mit.

 

An seinem Trailer angekommen, wurde Lady natürlich liebevoll begrüßt und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Büsche; also nicht Gil und Samantha, nur Gil und Lady … und Sam.

„Was hecken die wieder aus?“, fragte sie, aber alles was sie bekam, war ein nichtsahnendes Schulterzucken.

Es war keine schlechte Idee, denn die Nachtluft belebte ihre Geister wieder.

 

„Wir sind fast alleine.“

Die Leute, die noch da waren konnte man an zwei Händen abzählen, zudem war es auch schon ziemlich spät; oder eher schon morgens. 

„Eigentlich könnten wir auch Strippokern“, meinte Jensen.

„Gut“, schmunzelte Sam, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, denn für sie kam es weder in Frage zu strippen, noch zu pokern „dann macht mal.“

So hatte er das nicht geplant gehabt und als Matt zu gähnen anfing und sich mit Jared auf den Weg machte, beschlossen auch die übrigen sechs, es ihnen gleichzutun. Zuerst mussten aber die übrigen Kekse wieder zurück in die Dosen, damit diese bis zur Convention nicht austrocknen würden.

„Hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung wo meine Dosen hingebracht wurden?“, fragte Samantha und sah fragend in die Runde. Jeder machte sich auf die Suche; jeder in einem anderen Raum.

„Honey?“ (Gabe)

„Gabriel?“ (Samantha)

„Kinder?“ (Rob)

„Vater?“ (Misha und Gabe)

„Dean?“ (Gil)

„Henry?“ (Jensen)

„Cassie?“ (Gabe)

„Was soll ich antworten, toter Bruder oder Kommandant?“ (Misha)

„Hat jemand etwas gefunden?“, rief Samantha, während sie vor Lachen fast am Boden lag. 

„Ja hier!“, schrie Rob.

„Gott sei Dank!“, klang es im Chor und anhand dieses Wortspiels kugelten sich dann alle voller Lachen.


	16. Chapter 16

Einer der schönsten Augenblicke für Sam war es, Gabriel beim Aufwachen zuzusehen. Die Nase, die sich plötzlich kräuselte, ehe er einen tiefen Atemzug machte und dann langsam die Augen aufschlug. Es war immer dasselbe und sie fand das total bezaubernd.

„Beobachtest du mich schon wieder?“, brummte er verschlafen und machte seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen wieder zu.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich total erschlagen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Hey Schlafmütze.“

Nachdem auch keine Reaktion kam, als Sam sich an ihn kuschelte, bekam er noch eine Warnung, ehe sie aufstehen wollte.

„Hiergeblieben!“, lachte er, drehte sich blitzschnell um und packte sie am Arm.

Es war so kuschelig warm unter der Decke und am liebsten wäre er mit ihr liegengeblieben, wenn nicht schon wieder jemand gestört hätte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm er zur Kenntnis, als es an der Türe klopfte und Sam ...

Warum war sie eigentlich so frisch und voller Tatendrang? Er hatte das Gefühl, gerade mal zwei Stunden geschlafen zu haben.

„Wer ist da?“, hörte er sie rufen, denn seine Augen waren einfach zu schwer, um selbstständig offenzubleiben.

„Lady“, rief Gil, „magst du mit mir spazieren gehen?“

„Klar, ich komme in drei Minuten!“, schrie sie zurück, gab ihrem Brummbär einen kurzen Kuss und sprang auf, als es erneut klopfte.

„Wer ist da?“

„Noch immer Lady, sag deinem Kerl er darf auch mitkommen!“, rief Gil aber als Samantha einen Blick aus dem Badezimmer warf, lag er noch genauso im Bett wie einige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Geh du nur, ich schau ob ich was zu Essen auftreiben kann“, grummelte er, sah auf und warf ihr den Kopfpolster entgegen.

  
Nachdem sie die Türe hastig geöffnet hatte, rutschte sie fast die eisigen Stufen hinunter und konnte gerade noch von Gil aufgefangen werden.

„Nicht so stürmisch!“

„Gabe kommt nicht, er will etwas zu Essen auftreiben, falls er nicht zwischendurch wieder einschläft.“

Halb durchgefroren kam die junge Frau nach einer halben Stunde wieder und schnupperte. Gabriel grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab alles in einen Topf geworfen, was ich gefunden habe.“

Es hatte zu schneien angefangen und Sam setzte sich auf die kleine Küchenzeile und sah verträumt zum Fenster hinaus. Sie mochte diese Jahreszeit, außer Autofahren; das war bei diesem Wetter eine Katastrophe.

„Sex hier funktioniert nicht, ich bin zu klein“, grinste er auf einmal als er sich zwischen ihre Beine gestellt hatte und seine Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruhten.

„Ja? Schon ausprobiert?“, fragte sie lachend. Daraufhin wurde er ein klein wenig rot und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

Jeder hatte seine Vergangenheit und das war auch gut so. Aber zusammen hatten die beiden vielleicht eine Zukunft. Was heißt, vielleicht? Gabriel würde sein rechtes Bein dafür geben.

  
*Bumm Bumm*

Stöhnend verdrehte er die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die Hand, die gerade so zärtlich durch seine Haare gestreichelt hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden und sie rutschte von der Küchenzeile, als sich auf ihre Frage niemand meldete.

Weder links, noch rechts war etwas zu sehen und Samantha warf Gabriel einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe sie im Begriff war, die Türe wieder zuzumachen, als ihr Blick auf ein kleines Paket fiel, das auf der obersten Stufe lag. Grünes Geschenkpapier mit einer roten Schleife und einer Karte.

„Wir haben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen“, schmunzelte sie, hob es auf und drückte es Gabriel in die Hand.

„Mach doch auf, du Weihnachtsengel“, erwiderte er.

‚Für unseren Engel … Frohe Weihnachten und wir haben dich alle sehr lieb … Gabriel, Jensen, Matt, Gil, Jared, Misha, Ruth, MarkP, Rob, MarkS, Sebastian’ Das stand auf der Karte und voller Vorfreude löste sie die Masche und das Papier.

Natürlich wusste Gabriel, was sich in dem Paket befand, denn er hatte es ausgesucht. Gespannt wartete er auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Und da war er auch schon. Oh, wie er es liebte, wenn die Tränen der Rührung in ihre rehbraunen Augen stiegen und sie vergeblich versuchte, diese wegzublinzeln. Wenn die Worte fehlten und sie so schwer schluckte, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde ersticken.

 

Ehrfürchtig strich Samantha mit den Fingern über den Engelsflügel aus Silber, der dezent mit kleinen Glitzersteinchen besetzt war und an einer Halskette hing. Wunderschön

„Soll ich sie dir umlegen?“

Nickend drehte sie sich um, hob die Haare aus dem Nacken und ging dann ins Bad, um die Kette an ihrem Hals zu bewundern.

„Wunderschön, danke“, seufzte sie glücklich und fiel Gabriel um den Hals.

„So wie du“, schmunzelte er und küsste sie innig, bevor sie ihre Schuhe anzog, Gabriel an der Hand nahm und mit ihm hinausstürmte.

Zwischen den Trailern blieben die beiden stehen und Samantha schrie aus vollem Hals: „Dean, John, Henry, Sam, Cas, Rowena, Lucifer, Chuck, Crowley, Balthazar.“  
Jeder der nicht schwerhörig war, hatte das gehört und sofort öffneten sich die Türen der Trailer, bevor die Angesprochenen herauskamen.

Mit Tränen der Freude in den Augen umarmte Samantha ihre Liebsten und da die meisten fast schon auf dem Sprung waren, verabredeten sie sich vorher noch im Set, um ein paar Weihnachtslieder zu singen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich uns Punsch mache?“, erwiderte die junge Frau und Sebastian leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen. 

Am Alkohol scheitert es ohnehin nicht. Misha opferte eine Packung Schwarztee und den Orangensaft steuerte Jensen bei. Ruth hatte die dazugehörigen Gewürze und Knabbergebäck, sowie Kekse waren ebenfalls in Hülle und Fülle vorhanden.

Es wurde ein ausgelassener, feucht-fröhlicher aber auch besinnlicher Abend und alle genossen das Beisammensein und erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrem Leben.  
Plötzlich stand Misha auf, holte Gläser und zwei Flaschen Sekt.

„Wir müssen noch auf unser 1-Jähriges anstoßen“, lachte er und reichte Sam als erste ein volles Glas, „auf uns, eine Freundschaft und eine Liebe.“  


„Ja?“ fragte Gabe am nächsten Tag verschlafen und nahm sein klingelndes Handy in die Hand, war aber im nächsten Moment sofort hellwach, als Ruth etwas von einer Pizza erwähnte.

„Ok, seid in einer halben Stunde angezogen.“

„Also eine halbe Stunde …“, raunte er und zog seine Freundin ganz nahe zu sich, warf die Decke über beide Köpfe und fand auch in der Dunkelheit den Weg zu ihren Lippen.

„Guten Morgen Romeo.“

„Guten Morgen Honey.“  


*Bumm Bumm*

Nachdem Jensen, Gil mit seinem weißer Schäferhund _Lady_ und Ruth mit fünf dampfenden Schachteln, die herrlich dufteten, eingetreten waren, rümpfte Jensen seine Nase und meinte vorwurfsvoll, dass es nach Sex stank.

„Wenn es sonst nichts ist“, antwortete Gabe schulterzuckend, „du bist doch nur neidisch.“

Nach einer weiteren Stunde waren alle gegangen um mit ihren Familien das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Gabriel hingegen war froh, dass er endlich mit seiner Liebsten alleine war.

Was sie da machte, wollte er wissen, als Sam etwas zu lange auf die Uhr sah. Dabei rechnete sie nur den Zeitunterschied aus und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass bei ihrer Familie die Bescherung beendet war und höchstwahrscheinlich alle beim Essen saßen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm sie ihr Handy, setzte sich neben Gabriel auf die Couch und drückte seine Hand, während sie auf das Freizeichen wartete.

Ihr jüngerer Bruder hob ab und als Sam nach ihrer Mama verlangte, musste sie kichern, als sie ihn rufen hörte.

„Mama, Ferngespräch!“

„Ja?“, kam es nach einigen Sekunden von der anderen Seite der Halbkugel.

Samantha hatte auf Lautsprecher geschaltet, damit auch Gabriel seinen Senf beitragen konnte.

Als dann die Frage kam, ob das Christkind brav war, schluckte Gabriel plötzlich und hoffte, dass Sam‘s Mutter nur nichts Falsches sagen würde, denn er hatte eine Überraschung für seine Freundin und das Geheimnis stand gerade auf der Kippe.

„Es ist bei uns erst Mittag vorbei“, schmunzelte sie, „und das andere erzähle ich alles, wenn ich daheim bin.“

„Doliiii“, klang es plötzlich durch die Leitung und Sam lächelte etwas wehmütig, als sie die Stimme ihrer kleinen Nichte hörte.

Sie bedankte sich für das Buch, das Baby Jesus unter den Baum gelegt hatte, aber als Gabe sich zu Wort meldete, war es auf einmal still. Mehr als ein fragendes Brummen bekamen die beiden nicht als Antwort, als Samantha dem kleinen Mädchen zu erklären versuchte, wer bei ihr war.

 

„Heimweh?“

Nein; Heimweh hatte sie nicht, oder vielleicht nur ein kleines bißchen.

Kurz darauf kam eine Nachricht. Sam’s Schwägerin hatte ihr ein Bild mit dem Weihnachtsbaum geschickt. Normalerweise war es ihre Aufgabe, diesen zu schmücken aber sie fand, die anderen hatten es auch sehr gut alleine hinbekommen.

„Weißt du was? Wickle dich gut ein; wir gehen jetzt spazieren.“

Hand in Hand schlenderten die beiden durch die Straßen und bewunderten die vielen bunt geschmückten Häuser. Samantha's Meinung nach neigten die Amerikaner manches Mal etwas zur Übertreibung. Es war alles, wie lautete das passende Wort? Anders. Anders, als sie es von zuhause gewohnt war, wenn nicht sogar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sie wollte nicht behaupten, dass man sich nicht daran gewöhnen könnte. Viele Fotos wurden gemacht und bei einem weihnachtlichen Punsch und Zuckerstangen küssten und neckten sich die beiden Verliebten und genossen die Nähe zueinander.

„Sag mal was ist mit deinen Kindern? Wo verbringen die ihre Feiertage?“

„Sie verbringen Weihnachten bei meiner Ex-Frau und ihrem Mann, die Geschenke hab ich ihnen geschickt. Ich sehe sie erst am übernächsten Wochenende, die Situation ist nicht so einfach“, seufzte er schulterzuckend.

Samantha sah, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme.

„Tut mir leid.“

Die Erinnerungen, die er hatte waren wirklich ein wenig schmerzhaft. Das war ja wirklich eine blöde Bitch, die sich dieser Richard da angelacht hatte. Aber er hatte jetzt Sam und würde alles für sie tun.

  
Als die beiden wieder in den warmen Trailer kamen, tänzelte Gabriel wie ein ungeduldiges Kind um sie herum und fragte, ob er jetzt seine Geschenke bekam.

„Geschenke?“, fragte sie erschrocken, konnte aber nicht lange ernst bleiben, als er sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Eigentlich brauche ich kein Geschenk von dir, denn du bist selbst das größte Geschenk für mich. Seitdem du mir dein Herz geöffnet hast, bist du das Wertvollste das ich besitze und ich bin jeden Tag dankbar darüber, dass du dich mir aufs Neue schenkst.“

„Danke“, stammelte sie gerührt, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und meinte nur, dass sie den ganzen Kram ja dann wieder mit nach Hause nehmen könne.

„Her damit!“, lachte er und kitzelte sie.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Paket entgegen und riss dann ungeduldig die Verpackung herunter.

„Hey vorsichtig, ich hab es mit Liebe eingepackt!“, rief sie und klopfte ihm auf die Finger.

„Entschuldige Honey“, sagte er, küsste sie und machte genauso weiter.

„Jetzt wirklich mit Vorsicht“, mahnte sie, denn bei seiner Ungeduld machte er noch die Umschläge kaputt. _  
_

Obenauf lag das Badetuch. Gabe begutachtete es, schlang es sich um die Hüften und verdrehte den Rücken, bis er ihrem Rat folgte und sich vor den Spiegel stellte.

„Du hast jetzt immer meine Hände auf deinem Arsch“, schmunzelte Samantha. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm sehr gut.

Dann entdeckte er das das Glasherz. Das war wunderschön. Mit einem Foto, das Sam's Chef gemacht hatte, als beide am See auf der Bank saßen und ganz dicht aneinander gekuschelt waren.

„Lass es nicht fallen, sonst hast du einen gebrochenen Zeh!“

„Und was ist das?“, fragte er, als er die Briefumschläge prüfend in die Hand nahm, „Fanpost?“

„Ja, von deinem allergrößten Fan.“

„Wenn du traurig bist … öffne diesen Umschlag“, las er und wollte schon aufreißen, bis sie ihn fragte, ob er gerade traurig war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Umschlag beiseite.

„Wenn du einsam bist … öffne diesen Umschlag“, las er weiter und war schon wieder dabei, ihn aufzureißen.

„Hey du Spaßvogel, bist du gerade einsam?“

Wieder verneinte er und allmählich verstand er auch, worum es ging. Das war eine wundervolle Idee. Ihm die Zeit zu versüßen, wenn er wieder ohne sie dahinvegetieren musste.

 

„Danke Honey, ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte er, drückte sie fest an sich und murmelte in ihre Haare, ob sie vielleicht ein paar Kekse von drüben holen könnte.

Sam stutzte und sah ihn fragend an, machte aber was er wollte. Aber so ganz blöd war sie auch nicht und dachte kurz an ihren Bruder, der auch die Geschenke erst immer auf den letzten Drücker einpackte. Deshalb ließ sich die junge Frau extra ein wenig mehr Zeit.

  
„Gabe, kann ich schon reinkommen?“, rief sie während des Klopfens und als er bejahte, trat sie ein.

Es war stockdunkel, bis auf einige Teelichter, die im Trailer verteilt waren und auch am Tisch, ein warmes Licht auf eine Vase mit fünf roten Rosen und eine kleine Schachtel warfen. Leise Musik lief und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sehr nervös war. 

„Ich kann dir leider keinen Weihnachtsbaum bieten, aber ein paar Lichter“, lächelte er und reichte ihr die Hand, nachdem sie die Dose mit den Keksen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Er war wirklich nervös und wusste, dass sein rasender Herzschlag auch für Sam zu spüren war. Aber was er vorhatte, machte man auch nicht jeden Tag, auf der anderen Seite war er sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde.

„Mach dein Geschenk auf.“

Langsam und sorgfältig löste sie die rote Schleife und machte das hellblaue Geschenkpapier ab und fand eine weitere Schachtel. Verwundert, aber keineswegs überrascht, da sich Gabriel immer einen Scherz erlaubte, machte sie dasselbe noch einmal und fand darin eine kleinere Schachtel.

Wenn Gabe nicht so gespannt gewesen wäre, wäre ihm bestimmt ein Kichern entkommen.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen öffnete sie diese Schachtel und fand eine sehr kleine Box. So ein kleines Etui, das es nur für einen Zweck gab. Schmuck. Plötzlich begann auch ihr Herz zu rasen, als sie sich fragte, ob es sich um das handeln könnte, woran sie dachte. Dann nahm er es ihr aus der Hand, musste aufpassen, dass es nicht zu Boden fiel, anhand seiner leicht zitternden Finger. Gabriel ging auf ein Knie und atmete tief durch, blickte dann in ihre Augen, bei denen sich sein Magen umdrehte - in einer guten Weise.

„Ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst ein Jahr, aber dieses Jahr war eine unglaubliche Achterbahnfahrt aus Gefühlen. Die wenigen Tage, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, waren so wunderschön, einzigartig, unglaublich und fantastisch und ich möchte, dass noch viele wundervolle Tage, Woche, Monate und Jahre folgen. Ich wusste vom allerersten Moment als ich dich sah, dass du der Mensch bist, mit dem ich alles teilen möchte.

Du hast mich so tief in meinem Herzen berührt, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Man heiratet, um den Rest des Lebens mit dem anderen zu verbringen und ich möchte dass der Rest des Lebens so schnell wie möglich beginnt. Ich liebe dich, ich schätze dich, ich bewundere dich. Du bist meine Freundin, meine Seelenpartnerin und der Mensch mit dem ich leben möchte … Bitte sag _ja_ und werde meine Frau.“  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete er das kleine Etui und ein silberner Ring blitzte ihr entgegen.

Sam schluckte erneut, war sich ihrer Gefühle für diesen wunderbaren Mann bewusst und natürlich wollte sie ihn auch nicht lange warten lassen, es waren ja nur zwei Buchstaben, dennoch dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis sie ihre Stimme fand. Oh mein Chuck, das war unglaublich!  
Es war eine so wundervolle Rede und die Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

Gabriel blickte sie immer noch fragend an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, nahm sie seine Hände und zog ihn zu sich.

„Ja. Ja, natürlich!“

Dann nahm er den Ring aus der Verpackung und steckte ihn an ihren Ringfinger, sah sie dabei mit so viel Dankbarkeit und Liebe an, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln umschloss er ihre Hände mit seinen und drückte diese zwischen ihrer beider Herzen.

Überwältigt von den Gefühlen konnte Sam ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und auch Gabriel musste sich eine oder fünf wegblinzeln. Bei anständigem Licht, betrachtete sie dann den Ring genauer. Es war ein schmaler offener Ring, an einem Ende ein kleines Herz mit einem funkelnden Stein, und das anderen Ende war zu einem Flügel geformt.

„Wunderschön“, murmelte sie, streckte ihre Hand aus um den Ring zu bewundern.

 

Jetzt verstand sie alles. Engel; die Halskette und der Ring. Es passte alles zusammen und alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich solche Gedanken gemacht hatte, ließen erneute Tränen in der sensiblen Frau aufsteigen.

Das musste natürlich begossen werden, und Gabriel ließ den Korken knallen. Klar wussten die anderen davon, er hatte es ihnen auf der Weihnachtsfeier gesagt und vorher Gil eingeweiht, der mit seinem Hund den Lockvogel spielen musste.

„Schauspieler“, grinste sie kopfschüttelnd und kicherte.

Beide lauschten aneinander gekuschelt dem gemeinsamen Herzschlag, tranken Sekt und aßen Kekse, während Gabe zärtlich über den Rücken seiner Verlobten streichelte. Von nun an schlugen diese Herzen in einem gemeinsamen Takt.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so durcheinander bist, mein kleiner Kontrollfreak“, grinste er und lachend stieß sie ihn leicht in die Seite.

Gabriel‘s Handy läutete.

„Rob“, las er am Display und warf das Handy auf die Couch, „heute werden keine Fragen beantwortet, heute zählen nur du und ich und ich und du.“  
Es war der zärtlichste, längste und liebevollste Sex, den beide bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geteilt hatte; mit so viel Gefühl und noch mehr Liebe. Sie legten alles in diesen Augenblick und schenkten sich Vertrauen und Respekt; ließen einander spüren, dass sie für immer zusammengehörten.


	17. Chapter 17

Die  Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das kleine Fenster fielen, ließen den Verlobungsring gleich noch mehr glitzern, den Samantha an ihrer ausgestreckten Hand bewunderte. Sie musste sich einfach vergewissern, ob das nicht alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

_Mrs. Samantha Novak …_

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dieser wunderbare Mensch in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, jemals so viel für einen Mann empfinden zu können; geschweige denn - jemals zu heiraten. Wenn sie an ihre früheren Beziehungen dachte ...

Eigentlich hatte Sam sich damit abgefunden, alleine zu bleiben; hatte sich und allen anderen eingeredet, dass sie einfach kein Beziehungstyp war. Natürlich war sie gerne unter Menschen und natürlich liebte sie auch Kinder. Dennoch sah sie sich selber niemals als Ehefrau oder Mutter. Eine Familie und ein Haus mit allem was dazugehörte? Sie war der Mensch, der nie etwas plante und alles auf sich zukommen ließ.

Aber seitdem Gabriel da war, war alles anders und dass sie beiden nur einige Tage im Jahr zusammen verbrachten, war zwar schön, tat aber auch unglaublich weh. Denn, wie viele Tode die junge Frau bereits schon vor Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht und Zweifel gestorben war, konnte sie nicht mehr zählen. Aber nur ein Blick in seine gütigen Augen genügte und sie fühlte sich geborgen. Zuhause.

Vorsichtig nahm Samantha ihr Handy vom Nachttisch und machte ein Foto von dem Ring. Ihre Mama hatte ohnehin keine Ahnung, wie man Bilder am Handy ansehen konnte, so schickte sie es an ihre Schwägerin mit dem Zusatz, dass sie das Foto ihrer Mutter zeigen sollte. Die Rothaarige war so gefangen in ihrer Gefühlswelt, dass sie nichts um sich herum wahrnahm.

 

Und so entging ihr auch, dass der Mann ihrer Träume schon lange nicht mehr schlief und sie beobachtete. Er war so glücklich und wusste, dass er genau das Richtige gemacht hatte, als er das leichte Lächeln, das sich um ihrer Mundwinkel abzeichnete wahrnahm und sah, wie seine Verlobte strahlte.

„Bist du glücklich?“, fragte er und Sam drehte sich nickend zu ihm, aber dann bekam sie eine Rückantwort und starrte ihn mit halboffenem Mund an.

„Du hast meine Eltern um Erlaubnis gefragt?!“

Mit einem verlegenen Nicken, beantwortete er diese Frage. Ja. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Seine Hände hatten geschwitzt und er war unglaublich nervös, als er ihren Bruder angerufen hatte, der alle dazu gebracht hatte, sich vor dem Computer zu versammeln. Alle waren sofort begeistert, obwohl er wusste, dass womöglich erst im Nachhinein die Frage aufgekommen war, ob Sam eventuell auswandern würde.

 

Aber, alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt wollte er seinen geliebten Menschen erst einmal ehelichen und seinen Eltern vorstellen. Während beide dabei waren, das Bett frisch zu beziehen, fragte er sie. 

  
„Natürlich, gerne“, antwortete sie mit einem Nicken und fragte mit einem Zwinkern, ob seine Familie auch Bescheid wusste.

„Ja, und auch meine beiden Schwestern werden da sein“, erwiderte er und fügte hinzu, dass er bereits einen Flug gebucht hatte. Außerdem hatte Gabe eine weitere Überraschung, die er selber kaum abwarten konnte.

„Danke“, raunte er, nahm seine Verlobte in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Wofür?“, fragte sie lachend.

„Dafür dass du so bist, wie du bist“, schmunzelte er, verschränkte seine Hände mit ihren und ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett fallen.

Während der Fahrt im Taxi kamen sie an einer riesigen Achterbahn vorbei und Gabriel deutete begeistert.

„Mit der fahren wir auch irgendwann mal“, sagte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gabe, einige Dinge gibt es, die werde ich mit dir nicht machen.“

„Was?“, fragte er entgeistert, „und das sagst du mir jetzt wo wir gebunden sind?“

Aufgeregt wollte sie wissen, wohin der Flug ging, wie lange er dauerte, und, und, und. Die anschließende Taxifahrt endete vor einem Hotel und er erklärte mit einem Zwinkern, dass der Besuch bei seinen Eltern erst am nächsten Tag geplant war.

 

Was sich offenbarte, als Gabriel die Hotelzimmertüre öffnete, war unglaublich. Eine Suit - viel größer als ihre Wohnung; ein Bett, das so riesig war wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und der Höhepunkt war ein eigener, kleiner Badebereich. Damit hatte er ihr ganz tief ins Herz geschaut und nun war es an ihr, ihm das zu zeigen.

  
Faszinierend. Das war alles, was Samantha durch den Kopf ging, als sie am nächsten Morgen in die Augen ihres Verlobten sah. Denn von Zeit zu Zeit mischte sich zu diesem Bernstein etwas Grün oder Grau dazu. Herauszufinden, wann und warum das so war, machte sie sich zum Ziel.

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“

„Du starrst mich an!“, brummte er und hielt ihr die Hand vors Gesicht, die sie sanft umschloss und jeden Finger küsste. Aus dem Brummen wurde sehr schnell ein zufriedenes Summen und aus dem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Übrigens, ich hab Sebastian gefragt, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast, Wort für Wort hab ich es nicht mehr gewusst, aber über einige Schweinereien sind wir dann dahintergekommen. Deine Augen sind auch wundervoll“, sagte er verträumt und zog sie an seine Brust.

Nach einem klitzekleinen Frühstück, da Gabriel wusste, dass seine Mutter für ca. 50 Leute kochen würde und wenn man da keinen Hunger hatte, wäre sie beleidigt, öffnete er die Tür des Taxis und ließ Samantha einsteigen.

„Nervös?“

„Bisschen?!“, antwortete Samantha wahrheitsgemäß und drehte an ihrem Ring.

„Musst du nicht, die sind so nett und lieb wie deine Eltern, nur ein bisschen älter“, grinste er.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag. Seine Eltern und Geschwister nahmen ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter mit offenen Armen auf schenkten ihr Freundlichkeit Herzlichkeit und nahmen alle vorhandene Scheu und da Sam Kekse mitgebracht hatte, hatte sie die Herzen der Bande im Sturm erobert.

 

Die Idee noch etwas zu verweilen, erst am nächsten Tag wieder zurückzufliegen, damit ihr Gabriel noch ein wenig mehr von der Stadt zeigen konnte, klang verlockend. Dennoch bestand Sam auf einer einfachen Unterkunft, denn sie kannte ihren Verlobten, der leicht zur Übertreibung neigte. Er hatte ihr in diesen zwei Wochen den Himmel versprochen und deshalb wollte er davon gar nichts wissen, wollte Samantha verwöhnen und das Geld spielte dabei gar keine Rolle. 

„Ich weiß das, und du beweist mir mit jedem Wort, mit jeder Geste und mit jeder zärtlichen Berührung wie sehr du mich liebst, aber ich bin das nicht gewohnt, von den vielen unglaublichen Eindrücken werde ich noch an einem Herzinfarkt sterben.“

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?“

Zärtlich nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr so tief in die Augen, dass Sam ihm in dem Moment alles versprochen hätte.

„Ich will es so und jetzt keine Wiederrede mehr, hör endlich auf darüber nachzudenken. Du wirst meine Frau und hast ab sofort zu gehorchen.“

Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihr leicht auf den Hintern und dem hatte sie nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen außer zu salutieren.

 

Eine Bar reihte sich an die andere und es war unmöglich, nicht einzukehren. Nickend hielt Gabe die Türe für seine Liebste auf und es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, als ...

„Heilige Scheiße. Gabriel!“

Samantha drehte sich dorthin, von wo die Stimme kam und wäre vom Stuhl gefallen, hätte sie auf einem gesessen und während sie noch wie angewurzelt dastand, war Gabe schon längst auf die beiden Männer zugegangen und umarmte sie.

Neben _Supernatural_ gehörte _the Originals_ zu ihren Top Lieblingsserien und die beiden Hauptdarsteller, die von Samantha als Joseph Morgan und Daniel Gillies identifiziert wurden, waren hier - nur einige Schritte entfernt und es schien, als würde ihr Verlobter die beiden schon ewig kennen. Das war wie in einem Traum. Der Traum wurde plötzlich Realität, als Daniel auf sie zukam und ihr seinen Arm hinhielt.

_Verdammt; genauso höflich und charmant wie in der TV-Serie_

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie wusste, dass ihre Augen immer größer wurden.

„Wir beißen nicht, versprochen“, lachte der dunkelhaarige Mann und zog sie einfach mit sich an den kleinen Tisch in einer abgelegenen Ecke. Sofort stand Joseph auf und als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, grinste er nur.

„Oh“, lächelte sie schüchtern und etwas überrumpelt, als er ihr erklärte, dass Gabriel’s Freunde auch ihre wären und sie an seinen Körper drückte.

Der Knoten in ihrem Hals begann sich im Laufe der Unterhaltung allmählich zu lösen, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden war. Daniel nahm ihre Hand und pfiff anerkennend, als er sich den Ring genau betrachtete und Sam wurde rot, als er im gleichen Augenbick fragte, ob er gratulieren durfte.

Zwar hatte sie die beiden schon vorher in ihr Herz geschlossen gehabt, aber ihr Herz hüpfte vor Freude anhand der lockeren Art und der Tatsache, dass endlich die Möglichkeit da war, die beiden nicht nur im Fernsehen als Schauspieler zu sehen, sondern als Menschen kennenzulernen.

 

„Ich gehe mal kurz telefonieren, wegen dem Hotel und so …“, sagte Gabe plötzlich und küsste Sam, stand auf und drehte sich mit ernster Miene zu Joseph und Daniel um ihnen das Versprechen zu entlocken, sauber zu bleiben und nichts Unüberlegtes anzustellen.

„Ich freue mich so für euch“, schmunzelte Daniel als die drei alleine waren, "das war ja wirklich ein Rosenkrieg damals.“

Samantha antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken, denn davon hatte sie nichts mitbekommen. Wie allgemein von Gabe‘s Privatleben, das er immer geheim gehalten hatte.

Als die dann auf einmal aufstand und sich zwischen die beiden quetschte, um ein Selfie zu machen, denn, das würde ihr zuhause niemand glauben, waren sowohl Joseph und Daniel etwas überrascht.

„Du kennst uns?“, fragte der jüngere der beiden.

„Klar, ich komme zwar von weit her, aber auch dort haben wir Fernsehen“, schmunzelte sie und steckte das Handy wieder in ihre Tasche.

„Ah! Daher warst du am Anfang wie versteinert“, grinste Daniel und Joseph fügte mit einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter hinzu, dass die beiden eben eine umwerfende Wirkung hatten, worauf alle drei herzhaft lachen mussten.

 

„Hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte Gabe und setzte sich wieder dazu, kniff dann seine Augen zusammen, als Samantha verneinte und meinte, dass sie von seinen Freunden sehr gut unterhalten wurde.

„Von _euren_ Freunden“, verbesserte Daniel, bevor er mit einem Seufzen auf die Uhr sah.

Viel zu schnell war die Zeit vergangen und die beiden mussten zum Flughafen, aber nicht ohne der Bitte, ihrem _Vater_  , Sebastian, einen netten Gruß zu bestellen. Zurück blieb eine strahlende junge Frau; glücklich und dankbar darüber, das alles erleben zu dürfen.

 

Das Hotel war nicht weit entfernt und die kühle Winterluft blies ihnen um die Nase als Gabriel und Samantha Hand in Hand durch die frisch beschneiten Straßen gingen, hell beleuchtet von den Weihnachtsbäumen und Lokalen. Nach ein paar Minuten blieb Sam instinktiv vor einem großen Gebäude stehen. Sie hatte davon gelesen, aber hier zu sein. Wow. Gabriel’s Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie darauf bestand, hier einen Besuch abzuhalten und versprach ihr gleich am nächsten Tag die _County-Music Hall of Fame and Museum_ zu zeigen.

„Oh ja, und das _Hard-Rock-Cafe_ “, schwärmte sie begeistert und drückte seine Hand.

 

Im Hotelzimmer schmiss Samantha die Tasche in die Ecke, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich auf den Bauch rollte und ihr Handy in die Hand nahm.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal unsere zig Nachrichten beantworten, sonst denken die noch wir haben uns abgesetzt“, lachte sie und mit einem Nicken gesellte Gabe sich zu seiner Verlobten.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie online, lachten viel, zeigten sich gegenseitig ihre Nachrichten und kicherten noch mehr. Es war so wundervoll, Freunde zu haben.

„Puh, geschafft“, seufzte Samantha schließlich und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Gabe sich zu ihr gerobbt und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt hatte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich das Hemd noch immer habe mit dem Rotweinfleck? Liegt neben der Krawatte.“

Die Krawatte, mit der sie ihm in Wien die Augen verbunden und eine Menge nicht jugendfreier Dinge angestellt hatte. Er sagte damals, dass er die nie wieder tragen konnte, ohne daran zu denken. Die beiden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Gut, dann fehlt wohl nur noch eine Hose“, schmunzelte Sam und strich provozierend über seinen Schritt.

„Das ist meine Lieblingsjeans, die wird nicht eingesaut!“

„Dann müssen wir sie ausziehen, damit nichts passiert“, erwiderte sie und machte sich am Gürtel zu schaffen.

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch, ich schulde dir noch eine Massage.“

„Du schuldest mir gar nichts“, lachte Sam.

„Ok“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, „ich will dich massieren.“

Dann hörte Sam wie er seine Hände rieb und fühlte diese sofort auf ihrer Haut. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, das sie wohlig schnurren ließ, als diese göttlichen Hände nach allen Regeln der Kunst streichelten und drückten. Nicht, dass die beide verspannt gewesen wären, aber darum ging es auch nicht. Es ging darum, jeden kleinen Teil des Körpers zu berühren, die Gänsehaut zu verfolgen, die sich bildeten, und herauszufinden, welche Stellen man wie anfassen musste, um dem anderen die schönsten Töne entlocken zu können. 

 

Als Gabriel aufwachte, drehte er sich auf die Seite und griff mit geschlossenen Augen neben sich; doch da war nichts. Er öffnete ein Auge und dann das zweite, runzelte die Stirn, richtete sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um.

„Igitt“, brummte er, verzog sein Gesicht und stellte das Glas, in dem sich noch ein Schluck Wein befunden hatte, wieder auf den Nachttisch; aber er hatte so einen Durst. So leise wie er konnte, schlich er sich ins Badezimmer, wo er das Geräusch eines laufenden Wasserhahns hörte. Ungesehen blieb er nicht, da Sam ihn sofort im Spiegel hinter sich stehen sah und leicht schmunzelte, als er seine Hände um ihren Bauch und den schweren Kopf mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Hey, mein Kuscheltier war weg, als ich aufgewacht bin“, sagte Gabe mit traurigen Ton und blickte betreten zu Boden und ließ sich auch nicht davon abbringe, als seine Umarmung noch fester wurde und Samantha beinahe an der Zahnbürste erstickte. 

 

Keine Viertelstunde später liefen die beiden die Treppe hinunter, denn jeder wollte der Erste bei Frühstück sein. Sex machte hungrig, keine Frage; und nach dem Frühstück war Samantha so pappsatt, dass sie sich der Länge nach auf das Bett fallen ließ und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie ihren Verlobten sehen, der sich langsam anpirschte und Anstalten machte, sich auf sie fallen zu lassen.

„Wenn du das machst, kannst du die Sauerei wegputzen“, kreischte sie und hielt die Hände in Abwehr vor ihren Körper.

„Nicht mal ein Kuss?“, seufzte er und Sam schaffte es gerade noch, den Kopf zu schütteln. 

„Kann mich nicht bewegen.“

Minutenlang lagen beide einfach nur so da. Sam hatte ihre Beine im 90°C Winkel über Gabriel's Bauch gelegt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Allzulange dauerte die Ruhe aber nicht, denn er wurde ungeduldig.

„Faulenzerstellung oder wie?“, neckte er, grinste und kitzelte ihre Füße.

„Wir sind angezogen, gar keine Stellung!“

Sie wollte einfach nur so daliegen und die Ruhe genießen, aber die stechenden Augen, die sie auf ihrem Körper spürte, machten das unmöglich.

Zu allem Überfluss piepste dann auch noch ihr Handy.

„Gabe, mein Handy!“, rief Sam und streckte mit geschlossenen Augen verlangend ihre Hand aus.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen streckte er sich, griff ihr Handy und öffnete die Nachricht.

„Ruth und Matt ... haben bemerkt dass wir nicht da sind und lassen fragen, wann wir wiederkommen.“

„Hey, bevor du irgendetwas abschickst, lass mich das lesen“, rief sie als sie sah, wie er etwas eintippte, „… Gabriel!“

Er hatte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sie sofort in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte und als sie ihm das Handy aus der Hand nahm und las, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung wie lange sie noch bewegungslos im Bett liegt, kann sich noch um Tage handeln. Vielleicht komme ich alleine zurück. Kiss. Gabe.“

Schnell löschte sie den Unfug und schrieb, dass die beiden am Abend wiederkommen würden, bevor das Handy achtlos auf das Bett flog und Sam sich auf ihn stürzte.

„So mein Freund.“

In Windeseile hatte er sich befreit und rannte ins Badezimmer.

„Willst du lieber in der Badewanne ertränkt, oder im Bett mit einem Kopfpolster erstickt werden?“

„Ich …“, rief er, überlegte kurz und öffnete die Tür, „nehme das Bett.“

Langsam schlich er sich wieder an und sah seine Schönheit aufreizend auf dem großen Bett liegen, drei ihrer Knöpfe der Bluse waren geöffnet und mit einem fordernden Blick winkte sie ihn zu sich. Wie gebannt stand er einfach nur da, sah zu wie noch ein Knopf folgte und noch einer. Dann konnte er nicht mehr wiederstehen, war süchtig danach, sie zu berühren und kroch zu ihr auf das Bett. Sam hatte es nicht eilig und ließ ihn näherkommen. In einer geschickten Bewegung hatte sie ihn dann mit ihrem Schal an den Bettpfosten gefesselt, aber nicht fest genug.

„Du willst spielen?“, fragte sie und rieb sich provozierend an seinem Körper, aber da hatte er sich auch schon befreit und biss sie in die Schulter.

„Du Tiger!“, kreischte Samantha und besah sich die Bisswunde; war nicht schlimm, aber zu sehen.

„Tut mir nicht leid“, lachte er und war mit den Worten, dass es bereits spät war und sie endlich los sollten, aufgesprungen.

  
Wie versprochen, war die erste Station das Country-Museum. Nichts fehlte, was es nicht zum Thema Countrymusik gab. Es fing an bei den unglaublich vielen Schallplatten, über die Kleidung, Musikinstrumente, Elvis Presley's Wagen … Es war der absolute Wahnsinn und Samantha kam fast aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Arm in Arm schlenderten die beiden Verliebten die Straßen entlang, besahen sich einige Plätze und überall hatte Gabriel etwas zu erzählen. Samantha lauschte seiner tiefen, sexy Stimme und war wieder einmal beeindruckt von seinem unglaublichen Wissen.

Mit dem Taxi ging es danach ins _Hard-Rock-Cafe,_ wo sich die beiden nach einer kurzen Besichtigungstour über das reichhaltige Burger-Spezial-Menü hermachten.  
Und Gabriel hatte nicht gelogen. Das war das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten und das galt auch für das Essen. Es war reichlich, es war üppig, es war verdammt gut.

„Toll, die Kalorien die wir die letzten Tage mühsam verbrannt haben, haben wir mit diesem einen Essen wieder drauf.“

„Wir haben noch ein paar Tage Zeit - für Matratzensport“, flüsterte er zwinkernd und Sam kicherte.

  
„Honey?!“, fragte Gabe und schnippte vor ihrem Gesicht, als das letzte Pommes frites in seinem Mund verschwunden war. Sein Mädchen war komplett in Gedanken versunken und er wollte auch daran teilhaben.

„Ich bin heute eine Woche hier“, sagte sie schließlich und nahm seine Hände, „und es war die schönste Woche in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich habe so wahnsinnig viele Eindrücke gesammelt, ich hab so tolle Menschen noch näher kennengelernt, ich hab mich verlobt … Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe“, Gabriel schaute sie komisch an, als Samantha eine kurze Pause machte, „denn das war mir schon vorher bewusst, aber ich habe den Mann fürs Leben gefunden, der mich so nimmt wie ich bin, dem ich total verfallen bin und über alles liebe. Und bevor ich jetzt in Tränen ausbreche, möchte ich dir einfach nur danken.“

Gabriel stand auf und setzte sich neben seine Angebetete, zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte ihr zu, dass er es war, der sich bedanken musste.  
Es war ihr immer noch peinlich, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte und beinahe in Tränen ausbrach, aber Gabriel fand das so liebenswert an ihr, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Du bist ein wundervoller, gefühlvoller und empathischer Mensch und das liebe ich so sehr an dir; also bitte entschuldige dich niemals auch nur für eine Träne und nun lass uns zurückfliegen, ich vermisse die Bande.“

Das zauberte Samantha wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht und schnell schrieb sie Matt, dass sie auf dem Weg waren. 

  
Es war bereits dunkel, als die beiden im Trailer-Park ankamen und im Set brannte noch Licht. Natürlich führte der erste Weg dorthin, aber Rob kam ihnen aufgeregt entgegen, als hätte er bereits stundenlang gewartet und lockte Gabe und Sam unter einem Vorwand in seinen Trailer. Dort zeigte er Gabriel irgendetwas von der Arbeit und redete und redete und fand kein Ende. Typisch Rob eben.

„Du willst jetzt nicht über die Arbeit quatschen, Bobo?!“, fragte Gabe kopfschüttelnd, denn eigentlich wollten er genauso zu den anderen.

„Trinken wir doch schnell etwas zusammen“, erwiderte Rob und stellte schon Getränke bereit, „und übrigens Gratulation zur Verlobung, ich freue mich so für euch.“

„Du warst ja auch unser Schutzengel“, lachte Sam während einer herzlichen Umarmung.

Die Zeit verging, er kam vom Hundertsten in Tausendste und Sam warf ihrem Verlobten Fragezeichen zu, die er aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Es war, als würde er sie hinhalten wollen. Irgendwann klingelte Rob’s Handy. Das war zu der Zeit, als Samantha bereits ihre Jacke wieder angezogen hatte. 

„Bleibt hier, die kommen gleich, also diejenigen, die schon da sind“, murmelte er und verstaute sein Handy in der Tasche. Gabriel hatte das Gefühl, dass er sehr erleichtert war.

Er kannte Rob lange genug - oder besser gesagt hatte er die Erinnerung daran und wusste, dass er etwas zu verheimlichen hatte. Aber genauso gut wusste er, dass es zu nichts führte, wenn er ihn danach fragen würde.  
Wie auf das Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür und Matt, Jensen, Sebastian und Jared gesellten sich dazu und Samantha antwortete etwas traurig, dass es ein wenig schade war, dass die anderen erst am nächsten Tag eintreffen würden.

„Ja, der Feiertagsverkehr ist noch nicht abgebrochen“, murmelte Jensen mit einem Schulterzucken.

  
Beim Verlassen von Rob‘s Trailer fiel Gabriel auf, dass bei Ruth Licht brannte und die zwei wollten noch kurz begrüßen gehen. Gabe klopften an die Tür.

„Wer ist da?“, fragte eine Stimme, die nicht Ruth gehörte, sondern Kim.  

„Wir sind es“, antwortete Sam, „und wollten nur schnell _hi_ sagen.“

„Ja … ähm … Moment“, hörten sie die Rothaarige hektisch rufen und Gemurmel und Gepolter war zu vernehmen, die Samantha nur noch skeptischer machte.

„Hallo?!“, rief Gabriel nach zwei Minuten und klopfte erneut, „Scheiße kalt, lasst uns rein!“

Gil öffnete, trat zur Seite und ließ die beiden eintreten.

„… Geheimnisse?“, fragte Gabriel und sah MarkS mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, bevor er sich im Wagen umsah.

„Aber nicht doch, wie kommst du darauf?!“, antwortete der ältere Mann schockiert und hob beide Hände vor die Brust.

Samantha wandte sich an die beiden Frauen, aber auch aus denen war nichts herauszubekommen. Im Gegenteil. Eine Geschichte wurde erzählt, dass sie sich nur auf einen kleinen Umtrunk getroffen hatten und bla bla bla. Da das alles ohnehin nichts brachte und Sam zwar ein klein wenig enttäuscht war, da sie wusste, dass die Bande etwas verheimlichte, aber vielleicht nur etwas Geduld haben musste, gähnte sie und zog Gabriel am Arm.

„Da ist doch was faul“, murmelte ihr Verlobter mit einem Grinsen während des Gehens.

Sam antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken, denn sie hatte sowieso etwas anderes vor.

„Ich dachte du bist müde?“, lachte er und legte den Arm um sie.

„So müde auch wieder nicht, es geht schließlich ums Kalorienverbrennen.“

Als die beiden vor Gabriel‘s Türe standen, war dort ein mit Luftschlangen verziertes Herz aufgeklebt und auf dem Zettel in der Mitte stand in Goldbuchstaben: Honeymoon-Suite. Oh Mann. Wie süß war das denn?! Natürlich machte sie sofort ein Selfie davon, während Gabriel einen schmatzenden Kuss auf ihre Wange drückte. Im Inneren des Trailers war es verdammt kalt. Niemand hatte die Heizung eingeschaltet.

„Ich glaube, wir genehmigen uns erst mal eine heiße Dusche und dann schnell ab ins Bett!“


	18. Chapter 18

Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden? Samantha spürte es an diesem Morgen gleich als sie aufwachte und das lag nicht an Gabriel. Während sich die beiden anzogen, schmiedeten sie Pläne für den Tag. Endlich, wieder alle in die Arme zu schließen. Endlich, wieder zu lachen, bis die Bäuche wehtaten.

„Sag mal, wollten wir nicht spazierengehen?" Sam beäugte Gabriel, der es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte und keine Anstalten machte, irgendwo hinzugehen.

„Ja, später“, schmunzelte er, klopfte auf die Sitzfläche und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Samantha musste nicht zweimal darum gebeten werden und setzte sich auf ihn, links und rechts ein Bein neben seine Oberschenkel.

„Hey“, flüsterte er rauh, betrachtete seine Schönheit, nahm ihre Hand und legte diese auf sein Herz.

Das war etwas, das konnte er den ganzen Tag machen; sie einfach nur ansehen. Dieser dunkelgrüne Pullover passte perfekt zu den roten Haaren, die wie Wellen über ihre Schulter fielen und nur dazu einluden, die Hände darin zu vergraben. Genau das machte er; legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich hinunter, denn diese weichen, roten, perfekten Lippen mussten einfach geküsst werden. Liebevoll streichelte Gabe mit der anderen Hand ihren Rücken entlang, bis sich diese entschlossen auf ihren Hintern legte und leicht zudrückte. Sam hatte den Hinweis verstanden und rückte näher, schmiegte sich an ihn wie eine Katze.

Immer tiefer wurde ihr Kuss, immer heißer und knapper die Luft. Zwei Hände waren eindeutig nicht genug und Gabriel konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er die weichen Haare, die seine Wangen kitzelte aus dem Weg streichen, oder sichergehen sollte, dass ihr Becken genau dort weiterkreiste, wo er es so dringend spüren wollte. Dieser süße Schmerz, welcher sich wie ein Lauffeuer in seinem Körper ausbreitete, seinen Herzschlag ansteigen ließ und diese Lippen, die seine nicht losließen, seine Luft raubten und binnen Sekunden wehrlos machten.

Nur wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er das Klopfen an der Türe. Aber selbst wenn es der Präsident gewesen wäre, er hatte nicht vor, zu öffnen. Seine Hände schlossen sich hinter ihren Rücken und ließen Samantha keinen Spielraum. Wieder hörte er dieses nervige Klopfen und fasste den Entschluss, demjenigen den Kopf abzuschlagen, der es wagte seine Träume zu stören. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ergab er sich, denn er merkte, dass Sam unruhig wurde.

„Verdammte Bande!“

Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber sowas von ernst gemeint. Nachdem er seine Verlobte von sich runtergerollt hatte, eilte er ins Bad, denn kaltes Wasser war in dieser aufgeheizten Situation das allerbeste.

 

Samantha hatte mit ihrem Gefühl nicht unrecht, denn Matt und Gil waren wie Wachmänner, die die beiden nicht aus den Augen ließen. Andauernd sahen sie sich um. Ja, nicht einmal ein Spaziergang auf dem Gelände wurde gestattet.

„Wir haben eine bessere Idee; wir fahren in die Stadt, werden dort frühstücken und dann gehen wir ins Museum“, meinte Gil und Sam bemerkte, dass er Matt einen nervösen Blick zuwarf.

„Ins Museum?“

„Ja, ins _Museum of World Treasures;_  muss man gesehen haben - ist einmalig“, schmunzelte der jüngere der beiden.

Gabriel zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern aber er war schon bei dem Wort _Frühstück_ überzeugt worden, während bei seiner Verlobten die Aufregung stieg. Ein wenig enttäuscht war sie aber trotzdem, da die anderen nicht mitkamen.

Von aussen sah das Gebäude schon beeindruckend aus, aber als die vier ins Innere kamen, blieb Samantha der Mund halb offen stehen. In einem der Räume, Sam hatte von diesem Künstler gelesen, waren viele überdimensional große Skulpturen ausgestellt. Darunter war auch ein Neugeborenes und ihr Herz setzte kurz aus. Jede Falte ... verdammt, es sah so echt aus. Bis auf die Größe. Sie fragte sich, wie viele Menschen beteiligt gewesen sein mussten, um das zusammenzubauen. Gabriel kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck an ihr noch nicht. Eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Ekel.

„Ich bin viel gewohnt, hab unzählige Horrorfilme gesehen und bin hart im Nehmen, aber das - ist echt gruselig. Das hätten die wenigstens vorher waschen können. Hoffentlich bekomme ich jetzt keine Albträume“, murmelte sie, worauf Gil lauthals lachte und seinen Arm um seine Freundin legte. Natürlich hatte sie jetzt auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich gezogen. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und ging zu Matt, welchem das alles auch nicht sonderlich behagte. Mumien, Dinosaurier, Geschichten aus aller Welt …  Gierig sog sie alle Eindrücke auf.

In der Nähe war auch noch das _Cowtown Museum_ , denen die vier einen Besuch abstatteten. Eine richtig kleine Westernstadt; mit Salons, Farmhäuser, Tieren und Cowboys.

„Sieht gut aus“, lachte Gabriel und ging einen Schritt zurück, als er Samantha mit einem Cowboyhut ausgestattet hatte und aus ihren Augenwinkeln sahen die beiden einige Schritte weiter entfernt, dass Matt sein Telefonat beendet hatte. Der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann nickte Gil verschwörerisch zu und unter dem Vorwand, dass es bald dunkel werden würde, fuhren die vier Abenteurer wieder zurück. Das war Samantha nur recht, denn sie freute sich auf die anderen.

   
Im Set brannte das Licht und wie selbstverständlich steuerten Gabriel und Samantha darauf zu, aber Gil schnappte ihn, und Matt die junge, verblüffte Frau und zerrten die beiden in Richtung des Trailers.

„Gleich. Werft eure Sachen rein und schlüpft in etwas Bequemes, wir warten hier“, rief der junge Muiker noch nach und irgendwann siegte dann die Neugier.

„Was tut ihr alle so geheimnisvoll?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, lachte Matt mit einem Schulterzucken und die beiden jungen Männer mimten die Ahnungslosen.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten durften dann endlich alle rüber gehen und als Gabriel dann die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum öffnete, waren sowohl der wortgewandten Mann als auch Samantha einfach nur sprachlos.

 

In einem Meer von roten, weißen und schwarzen Luftballons hing eine riesige Girlande quer über den Raum auf der zu lesen war: Herzlichem Glückwunsch zur Verlobung. Die gesamte Dekoration, sowie das Geschirr waren aufeinander abgestimmt; weiße flauschige Engelsflügel hingen von der Decke und jede Menge Freunde, die strahlten. Kurz überflogen, zählte Sam mindestens zwanzig Leute. Diese verrückte Bande. Alle kamen gefahren oder geflogen, um ein berauschend tolles Fest zu organisieren.

Die Ablenkung der Jungs ... Sam hatte Tränen der Rührung und Dankbarkeit in den Augen, sowie eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Regungslos stand das Paar Hand in Hand einfach nur da und ließ alles auf sich wirken. Einigermaßen gefasst, so hoffte Gabriel zumindest, denn auch ihm war die Rührung deutlich anzusehen, lächelte er in die Runde.

„Leute, ihr seid der Wahnsinn, niemals hätten wir damit gerechnet, danke.“

„Überraschung!“, schrien alle durcheinander. Es regnete Luftschlangen und kam die große, herzliche Begrüßung und natürlich wurde der Ring ausführlich bestaunt. 

„Wir sind alle eine große Familie, und ich freue mich dich bei uns offiziell willkommen zu heißen“, sagte Robert und nahm Samantha unter tosendem Applaus und Gekreische in eine feste Umarmung.

„Familie hört nicht beim Blut auf und fängt auch dort nicht an“, schmunzelte Jared und küsste sie auf die Wangen. Passender hätte dieser Spruch nicht sein können.

„Genug der Rührseligkeiten, lasst uns feiern!“ rief MarkS dazwischen, schaltete die Musikbox an und tanzte sich mit einem sexy Hüftschwung an Sam heran.

Die Band _Louden Swain_ hatten ihr gesamtes Equipment aufgebaut und wechselten sich mit der Box ab.

Dass Samantha aus dem Tanzen nicht mehr herauskommen würde, das war ihr sonnenklar. Trotzdem suchte sie mit jedem einzelnen das Gespräch und es wurde immer ausgelassener und später. Alkohol gab es in rauen Mengen, denn viele Menschen bedeuteten auch, viele Trinksprüche.

 

Da Gabriel und Sam der Menge zugewandt waren, bemerkten sie auch nicht als Matt und Jared sich anschlichen, um ihnen gleichzeitig und blitzschnell Handschellen anzulegen. Ihre linke und Gabriel‘s rechte Hand waren gefangen.

„Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich Handschellen anderweitig gewohnt sein“, grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann schulterzuckend, „aber jetzt werdet ihr uns erst einmal zeigen, ob und wie ihr mit Ehefesseln zurechtkommt. Teamwork ist gefragt. Zu meiner rechten seht ihr einen Gaskocher.“

Mit einer Drehung deutete er darauf und Jensen erklärte weiter. Zwei Spiegeleier wurden gewünscht und dabei sollten sie sich selber so wenig wie möglich schmutzig machen. Unterstützend wurden die beiden mit Plastikschürzen ausgestattet. Das konnte ja nicht so schwierig sein, dachte Sam bei sich, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass mit ihrer linken Hand sie so unbeholfen war, wie ein kleines Kind. Aber das war natürlich Absicht.

 

„Ok. Erstmal aufheizen das Ding“, sagte Gabriel und schaltete die Herdplatte an, „war ja nicht so schwer.“

„Öl Gabe, Öl in die Pfanne“, schmunzelte seine Verlobte als er nach dem ersten Ei griff.

Gabe nahm die Flasche und goss ein. Soll heißen; im Endeffekt war die Pfanne halb voll und etwas von dem Öl auf ihrer Schürze.

„Ok“, lachte sie kopfschüttelnd, „das war ein wenig zu viel des Guten, fass mal den Stiel mit an … nein andersrum. Gut und jetzt kippen!“ Umständlicher ging es ja kaum.

Irgendwie schafften es die beiden Gefesselten, das Öl fast ohne etwas zu verschütten, wieder in die Flasche zurück zu leeren, bevor die Pfanne wieder auf die Herdplatte gestellt und ein neuer Versuch gestartet wurde.

„Halt dich beim Aufschlagen über die Pfanne!“, schmunzelte sie und sah, dass Jensen alles filmte, bevor sie Gabriel wieder beobachtete, der sich verrenkte, „das Ei du Spaßvogel!“

Das Eiweiß floss die Pfanne herunter, aber Hauptsache der Dotter landete in der Pfanne, gemischt mit ein paar kleinen Eierschalen. In Windeseile schalteten die zwei die Platte ab, denn bei dem Rauch wäre sofort der Feueralarm losgegangen. Beide beschlossen einstimmig, das zweite Ei perfekt zu machen. Gesagt, getan. Das angeschlagene Ei schwebte über der Pfanne, die beiden teilten es behutsam und bekamen ein perfektes Spiegelei zustande.

„Gut gemacht“, lachte Sebastian, salzte es, nahm eine Kostprobe und alle klatschten.

So wie es sich gehörte, wurde die Pfanne beiseite gestellt und mit der Küchenrolle gesäubert.

„Und nun wissen wir auch, wer die Hosen anhat“, lachte Misha, worauf Gabe nur kopfschüttelnd mit seinen Augen rollte.

 

„Na, wenigstens brauchen wir uns bei unserer Hochzeit keine Sorgen um die Musik machen“, grinste Gabe, stieß seine Verlobte an und deutete auf die Band.

Als Jason _Crazy Love_ anstimmte, gesellte sich Samantha zu ihm und Jensen machte sofort Platz. Es war mucksmäuschenstill, als sie _she_ mit _he_ und _her_ mit _him_ ersetzte, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Das kann ich aber auch“, lachte Gabe und mit _Hooked on a feeling_ setzte er noch einen drauf.

„So“, rief Misha, räusperte sich kurz und alle Aufmerksamkeit war bei ihm, „wir haben natürlich auch ein Geschenk für dich.“

„Aha“, lachte Samantha und zwinkerte Gabriel zu, als er ein Nudelholz mit einer roten Masche überreichte, „keine Sorge, ich kann damit umgehen.“

„Zuerst muss es aber eingeweiht werden“, grinste Rob und erklärte das Spiel.

Im Takt der Musik wurde das Nudelholz unter dem Kinn, ohne Zuhilfenahme der Hände an den Nächsten weitergereicht. Viel Körperkontakt war garantiert und ein erneuter Durchgang wurde gestartet, dieses Mal zwischen den Beinen. Es war unglaublich amüsant und auch ein wenig peinlich.

 

Der Abschied von vielen ließ sich natürlich nicht vermeiden, das Herz war schwer aber die Dankbarkeit und Rührung, dass so viele den weiten Weg wegen ein paar Stunden auf sich genommen hatten, überschwemmte die Traurigkeit.

Als Rob zu gähnen anfing und alle anderen damit ansteckte, beschlossen auch die übrigen ihre Betten aufzusuchen. Aufräumen konnten sie auch später.

„Gute Nacht John-Boy“ ... „Gute Nacht Mary“ ... „Gute Nacht Jim-Bob“ ... „Gute Nacht Elizabeth“

„Bis bald“, lachte Sam bevor sie die Stufen hinaufstolperte und sich eine Tür nach der anderen schloss, „und danke Leute!“


	19. Chapter 19

Die anderen waren bereits mit dem Aufräumen beschäftigt, als die zwei Schlafmützen dazukamen. Gabriel feuerte seine Kollegen an; Samantha hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil beinahe alles fertig war. 

„Ok Leute in einer halben Stunde geht unser Bus, macht euch fertig und wir treffen uns gleich wieder hier, nichts vergessen“, rief Jensen und in Windeseile eilten alle zu ihren Trailern.  
Gabe half seiner Verlobten die restlichen Kekse zu verstauen und schlenderte dann Hand in Hand mit ihr zum Bus, der schon wartete.

„Die Convention ist nicht weit entfernt, ca. eine halbe Stunde“, erklärte Gil und der Vorschlag von MarkS, erst einmal ordentlich Mittagessen zu gehen, wurde einstimmig angenommen.

  
Sofort war dieses Kribbeln wieder da, als Sam die Menschmassen sah, die sich durch den Vordereingang des Hotels quetschten. Dasselbe Gefühl wie vor einem Jahr, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie jetzt auch ein fester Bestandteil davon war.

„Das ist unser Zeitablauf“, sagte MarkP, drückte allen einen Zettel in die Hand und zwinkerte seiner rothaarigen Freundin zu, „und du weißt Bescheid.“

„Ja“, kicherte Samantha, „halte dich bedeckt und sieh gut aus.“

„So war das nicht gemeint“, lachte Gabe, küsste seine Verlobte auf die Wange, während er den Ausweis um ihren Hals hängte, „Honey, du darfst tun was du willst ... amüsier dich – nur eines ist strengstens verboten. Du darfst nicht verlorengehen!“

 

Gabe und Rob machten mit den Jungs von Louden Swain wie üblich den Anfang und die junge Frau stand am Rand der Bühne und hatte ihren Spaß dabei. Als sie ihren Blick wandern ließ und die unzähligen, fast ausschließlich weiblichen Fans in allen Altersklassen sah, wurde ihr nochmal bewusst, dass das, wovon so viele träumten tatsächlich ihr passiert war. Immer wieder fing sie verstohlene Blicke von ihrem Verlobten auf, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen.

„Sei gegrüßt Satan!“, rief Gabriel ins Mikro und mit einem tosenden Applaus kam MarkP auf die Bühne, während die anderen hinter die Bühne verschwanden.

Fragen wurden gestellt, Geschichten wurden erzählt, Witze wurden gemacht.

 

„Puh, bist wohl schon zulange weg von Zuhause, so oft, wie du mich heute umarmt hast“, sagte Jensen zu Jared nach ihrem gemeinsamen Panel.

„Bei uns daheim sagt man - ihr passt zusammen wie Arsch auf Eimer“, witzelte Sam zwinkernd. 

„Ja, fragt sich nur, wer von uns beiden der Arsch ist?!“, kicherte Jared und ging ein paar Schritte, um in Ruhe mit seiner Frau zu telefonieren.

Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen setzte Jensen sich neben seine Freundin und brummte beleidigt, dass er nicht der Arsch war.

„Ohh… komm her.“ Lachend umarmte Sam ihn, streichelte über seinen Kopf und Rücken, bis sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte.

„Sag mal, grinst du?“

„Ich würde doch niemals eine solche Situation ausnutzen“, erwiderte er todernst und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor beide in lautstarkes Gelächter ausbrachen.

 

Im Laufe des Tages kamen weitere Schauspieler dazu, die aber nur für einen kurzen Besuch blieben. Seien es Panels, Shootings, Autogramme …

„Es ist die letzte Convention dieses Jahr, und das ist immer etwas Besonderes“, lachte Julian und umarmte seine neue Freundin, da er Samantha sprachlos vorfand.

  
Die Stunden verflogen, die Fans waren mittlerweile alle auf ihren Zimmern verschwunden.

„Ach hier bist du, Babe“, rief Gabe, der seine Liebste schon unzählige Male auf dem Handy angerufen hatte.

Da erst bemerkte sie, dass sich der Akku verabschiedet hatte. Schulterzuckend zeigte sie ihm das schwarze Display und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er aber, dass seine Verlobte in guten Händen war.

„Ich mache es wieder gut, versprochen.“

„Ist ja gut“, lachte er und drehte sich während des Gehens noch einmal um, „aber das mit dem wieder gutmachen, hab ich mir gemerkt.“

Nachdem Samantha mit Jim und Alaina noch einige Sachen ausgetauscht hatte, war es Gabriel, der gesucht werden musste. Die junge Frau fand ihn und die anderen in der Hotelbar am rumshakern.

  
Im Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Sam auf das weiche Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Harter Tag?“

Sie grinste und öffnete ein Auge, als das Bett sich senkte und Gabriel ebenfalls alle Viere von sich streckte, dabei murmelte, dass sie noch ein Versprechen einlösen musste.

„Ach?“, fragte Samantha und drehte sich zu ihm und langsam krabbelte sie über ihn; begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dann saugte sie sich an seinem Nacken fest, da der Stempel verblasst war.

„Du Biest!“, kreischte er und rollte sich mit ihr auf dem Bett herum.

  
„Nur noch kurz“, schnurrte Gabe am nächsten Morgen und hielt sie fest umklammert, als Samantha das Wasser in der Dusche abdrehte und hinaussteigen wollte, „gönn mir noch ein paar Minuten, bevor dich die anderen wieder umzingeln.“

Mit einem traurigen Hundeblick sah er sie an, denn das wirkte immer. Liebevoll ließen sie einige Minuten ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen, bis ein lautstarkes Hämmern diese Zärtlichkeit unterbrach.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt runter, frühstücken!“, schrie Jared, worauf Gabe seine Verlobte noch fester umklammerte. Aber es half ja alles nichts.

  
„Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften. Lasst uns in den Tag starten“, grüßte MarkP, als die beiden Nachzügler endlich eintrafen.

Die Kekse, die vorher in den Räumen verteilt wurden, waren im Null Komma nichts weg und während Rob, Matt und Gabriel auf die Bühne gingen, huschte Samantha in den gut besuchten Saal.

Alle waren aufeinander eingestimmt, was auch kein Wunder war, hatten sie doch x-Mal im Jahr eine Convention und arbeiteten schon jahrelang zusammen.  
Auch wenn Gabe nicht mehr oft bei der Serie dabei war, so war er einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile bei diesen Shows.

„Meine Frage geht an Gabriel“, sagte eines der Mädchen.

„Klar, schieß los“, lachte er und warf den anderen beiden Männern einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Ich habe gehört … hast du eine neue Freundin?“

Während Gabriel’s Grinsen immer breiter wurde, wich jegliche Farbe aus Sam’s Gesicht. Als er ihr dann auch noch zuzwinkerte, wollte sie am liebsten im Erdboden verschwinden. Innerlich schüttelte sie vehement ihren Kopf, aber dieser Reiz wurde nicht an ihre Muskeln weitergeleitet.

„Ja, deine Informationen sind zuverlässig“, erwiderte er und dann bat er seine Verlobte zu winken und schlimmer noch; er wollte, dass sie auf die Bühne kam.

Um ehrlich zu sein, die beiden hatten weder darüber gesprochen, noch hatte sich die junge Frau Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass das passieren konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren sollte und war vollkommen mit dieser Situation überfordert. Als er erneut eine einladende Handbewegung machte und die Menge sich die Köpfe verrenkte, begannen ihre Hände zu schwitzen und sie fummelte ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Komm schon, du bist sonst auch nicht so schüchtern“, grinste Gabe und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie tippte etwas ein und hielt das Handy in die Höhe: ‚Bist du dir sicher? Es wird sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten und am Montag weiß es die ganze Welt.‘

„Oh, wir reden nicht mehr miteinander, sondern kommunizieren übers Handy“, scherzte er in Richtung Publikum und hielt sein Telefon in die Luft.

Gabriel las die Message und antwortete: „Ja und ja und … ja.“  
Er nickte seinen beiden Kollegen zu, die die kleine Treppe hinuntergingen und Sam wusste, dass zu flüchten keine Lösung war, als Rob sie an der Hand nahm und Matt hinter ihr stand, womöglich um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht doch noch abhauen würde.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal, atmete noch einmal tief durch und spürte hunderte Augenpaare im Rücken, als sie Gabriel’s ausgestreckte Hand ergriff, der ihr auf die Bühne half.

„Komm hoch, Babe!“

Als Samantha sich auf den Stuhl setzte kam ihr kurz der Gedanke, dass sich so der Fan fühlen musste, der die letzte Frage stellen durfte. Ihr Herz schlug genauso schnell wie die Hände der Menschen im Saal, als Rob das Publikum aufforderte, ihr mit einem herzlichen Applaus zu begegnen.

„Sag was, Honey“, sagte Gabe und hielt ihr das Mikro unter die Nase.

„Hi“, lächelte Sam schüchtern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und erntete sogar Applaus.

Es hatte sich anscheinend auch bei ihren Freunden herumgesprochen, denn Misha pfiff vom Rand der Bühne und hielt beide Daumen nach oben. Gabriel fragte sie im Flüsterton, ob es in Ordnung sei, wenn er die Verlobung bekannt geben würde. Sam konnte nichts anders, als langsam ihre Schultern zu heben, worauf er lachte.

„Ein wenig mehr Begeisterung, Sweetie. Nein, Spaß beiseite … sie ist gar nicht meine Freundin“, sagte er dann ernst und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, „seit …“, fing er an und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, „5 Tagen und etwas mehr als 4 Stunden sind wir … verlobt!“

Sam war noch immer vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation als er erst ihre Hand nahm und sie dann kurz, aber leidenschaftlich küsste, weil das Publikum es so verlangte. Die liebevollen Worte, die er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte gingen in Jubel, Applaus und Gekreische unter und die sensieble Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen, weil sich alle so sehr für die beiden freuten.

 

„Gut, nächste Frage“, kicherte Gabe und tat als sei nichts gewesen.

„Was war das Romantischste was ihr gemacht habt?“, fragte dasselbe Mädchen im Saal.

„Oh Gott, ich weiß nicht … da gibt es zu viele Sachen“, schmunzelte er verschmitzt und das Mädchen bohrte weiter und wollte wissen, ob sie schon miteinander eine Gondel im Riesenrad geteilt hatte.

Oh mein Chuck! Sam hielt sich reflexartig die Hände vor das Gesicht und wollte erneut im Erdboden versinken, denn sie wusste spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich ihr Verlobter mit einem Funkeln in den Augen langsam umdrehte, was kommen würde. Er hüpfte herum wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Lolli geschenkt bekommen hatte und fragte ob er das erzählen durfte. Ja toll, was sollte sie darauf antworten. Nein?!

„Ja, die Geschichte kennen wir auch noch nicht Gabe“, lachte Rob und Sam murmelte, dass das auch seinen Grund hatte - begleitet von einem Seufzen.

Es war ja schon peinlich es der Familie zu erzählen, aber jetzt...

Alle Kameras waren eingeschaltet. Ununterbrochen wurde fotografiert und sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie viele Leute das sehen würden. Aber ja. Da musste jeder durch. Es gab nur wenige Geheimnisse, die nicht mit den Fans geteilt wurden; und die peinlichsten Geschichten waren die besten.

 

„Man muss dazusagen, sie hat Höhenangst und ich habe sie dazu genötigt“, schmunzelte er schulterzuckend, „wir stiegen höher und höher … sie hatte solche Angst, die Augen immer geschlossen und krallte sich an mir fest, denn wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass ich sie rausschubsten würde ...“

Geschichten erzählen, das konnte er gut und das mit Händen und Füßen. Natürlich sah er, dass seiner Verlobten das ein bißchen unangenehm war, aber jetzt war er mittendrin und konnte nicht aufhören. Wenn sie wirklich sauer auf ihn war, würde er das schon irgendwie wieder gutmachen. Das war das Showbusiness und Samantha gehörte jetzt dazu. Das heißt, er hoffte sehr stark, dass sie noch dazugehören würde, denn eines wollte er anders machen, als der Mann, dessen Leben er übernommen hatte. Er wollte seine Traumfrau nicht verstecken.

„... beim Aussteigen dachte ich, mich hätte ein Höllenhund angegriffen!“

„Du übertreibst“, grinste Sam mit einem Augenrollen.

„Nein“, lachte er und küsste sein Mädchen auf die Wange.

  
Hinter dem Vorhang nahm Gabriel seine Verlobte beiseite und fragte nach. Schließlich hatte er sie vollkommen überrumpelt, ohne es vorher mit ihr abzusprechen und hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber er wollte, dass die ganze Welt wusste, wie glücklich sie ihn machte.

„Ich bin nicht sauer“, schmunzelte sie und streichelte liebevoll über seine Wange.

Wie könnte sie diesem wunderbaren Mann, der sie auf Wolken bettete und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, jemals böse sein? Es würde dauern, aber sie würde sich daran gewöhnen und dass sie die Unterstützung und den Rückhalt ihrer großen Familie hatte, das wusste sie ebenfalls.

 

Kopfschüttelnd und lachend verneinte Samantha, als Gabe ihr eine Netzstrumpfhose gab, die mehr Löcher als Netz hatte, dazu eine dunkelblaue Hotpants, eine knappe, weiße Bluse und eine kleine schwarze Krawatte.

Das Karaoke Singen stand an. Vielleicht würde sie das für ihn privat einmal anziehen, aber ...

„Definitiv nein“, lachte sie und daran konnte auch Jensen’s Schnappatmung nichts ändern und seine Worte, wie heiß das aussah. Vielleicht ... Sie zog Briana am Arm und deutete zu ihrem Rock.

„Tausche schwarzen Rock gegen Hotpants.“

Sam hatte sich breitschlagen lassen und als sie ihre langen Haare hochgesteckt und sich vor dem Spiegel gedreht hatte, musste sie zugeben, dass ihr das wirklich gut stand.

„Können wir kurz noch verschwinden?“, knurrte Gabe, wischte sich kurz mit der Hand über den Mund, da er das Gefühl hatte zu sabbern, als er seine heiße Verlobte von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Sorry Kinder, keine Zeit“, grinste Matt und einer nach dem anderen ging unter tosendem Applaus auf die Bühne.

„Wir sind sogar farblich aufeinander abgestimmt“, schmunzelte Gabriel, ebenfalls in einem schwarz-weißen Anzug und nahm sie an der Hand.

Das Karaoke Singen war für die Fans. Die Schauspieler gaben nur Background-Unterstützung.

Bis ... Ja, bis MarkP auf einmal sagte, dass die SPN-Turteltauben ein Lied zum Besten geben würden.

Nicht einmal Gabriel hatte eine Ahnung was kam, als er zum Bildschirm gescheucht wurde, aber als die ersten Takte von _I got you babe_ erklangen, schmunzelten sich die beiden Verliebten an und lieferten eine ordnungsgemäße Performance. Es machte wahnsinnig viel Spaß, aber irgendwann ging jeder Abend zu Ende.

  
Sam war das absolut nicht von ihrem Energiebündel gewohnt, denn Gabriel lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke, bewegte sich auch nicht, als Samantha sich an ihn kuschelte.

„10 Mäuse für deine Gedanken.“

Da er nicht antwortete, setzte sie sich auf und sah ihn fragend an. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erwiderte er ihren Blick und fragte sie ganz direkt, ob sie sich wirklich ein Leben mit ihm vorstellen konnte. Zwar hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass es okay war, dass er sie auf die Bühne gezerrt hatte, aber trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und auf keinen Fall wollte er sie zu etwas drängen, was sie nicht wollte.

„Du bekommst jetzt keine kalten Füße, oder?“

„Honey, ich liebe dich, mehr als mein Leben, aber …“, murmelte er und seufzte erneut.

„Aber?“, fragte sie ernst und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hatte heute das Gefühl …“, antwortete er und spürte im nächsten Moment eine sanfte  Hand an seiner Wange und warme Augen, die sich direkt in seine Seele bohrten. 

„Jetzt hör mir genau zu; für Zweifel ist es jetzt zu spät denn ich habe mich dir versprochen“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, „ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben bei einem Menschen so sicher, geborgen und so unendlich geliebt gefühlt wie bei dir. Ich vertraue dir in jeder Hinsicht und ich liebe dich. Aber ich hätte deinen Antrag nie angenommen, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre. Das heute, das kam überraschend, aber das hat nichts mit zweifeln zu tun. An das Öffentlichkeitsleben muss ich mich gewöhnen, das ist aber auch verständlich, das ist neu für mich und diese Zeit musst du mir geben. Aber ich weiß, ganz bestimmt, dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen werden und wir haben auch jede Menge Unterstützung und so lange du mir versprichst, dass du mir das Herz nicht brichst, bin ich dein; für immer. Ohne Wenn und Aber.“

Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass auch Sam diesen Stein gehört hatte, der von seinem Herzen gefallen war. Er liebte diesen Menschen so sehr und war dankbar für jede Sekunde, die sie mit ihm teilte. Erleichtert drückte er seine Verlobte an die Brust, bevor er ihr tief in die Augen sah, einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte und laut ausatmete.

„Alle Zweifel beseitigt?“

„Womit habe ich dich verdient? Ich liebe dich so sehr“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln und nickte.


	20. Chapter 20

Mit den Worten, dass sie jetzt für ihn Werbung machen musste, warf er ihr ein _KingsofCon_ -T-shirt zu und zog sich ebenfalls eines an.

Samantha bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie gerade die Türe öffnen wollte und eine Stimme hörte, die immer lauter und höher wurde.

„Good morning Vietnaaaaa…“

Mit einem kräftigen Schwung riss sie die Türe auf und grinste MarkP an.

„...m“, lachte er, „guten Morgen ihr zwei, Frühstückszeit.“

 

Der letzte Tag der Convention und der letzte Tag des Jahres war angebrochen.

„Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle hier heute ins neue Jahr reinfeiern und erst morgen wieder zurückfahren“, meinte Gil plötzlich und Sebastian versprach, das später am Empfang zu checken.

Wie immer war es hektisch, laut, witzig und fantastisch und das Singen zum Abschluss, das war sowieso das genialste. Bei _Wagon Wheel_ , versang sich Gabriel und riss alle mit.  
Jensen gab _Brother let me be your shelter_ zum Besten und als Sam neben Gil am Mikro stand, standen die Tränen in ihren Augen.  
Rob natürlich mit _Fare thee well_ … soo unglaublich schön. Quatro Formaggio mit extra Käse - wie Jason es nannte, da Samantha auch mitmachen durfte mit _Seven Bridges_ und das absolut letzte Lied _With a little help from my friends_ , wo wirklich alle dicht aneinandergedrängt auf der Bühne standen.

„Einen guten Rutsch euch allen“, rief Jensen und alle winkten zum Abschied, bevor einer nach dem anderen die Bühne verließ.

  
Im Anschluss daran nahm Rob seine Freundin fest in die Arme, da er sah, dass Samantha emotional etwas neben sich stand.

Alle, ohne Ausnahme waren so herzlich und liebevoll; umarmten sich immerzu gegenseitig, so wie es eben in einer Familie üblich war. Aber Rob hatte diese ganz besondere Ausstrahlung … keine Ahnung, wie man das ausdrücken sollte, aber man sah es in seinen Augen und in seinen Gesten, dass er für jeden Tag und jede Minute dankbar war. Bestimmt hing das auch mit den Ereignissen von vor ein paar Jahren zusammen … das Leben konnte so schnell vorbei sein. Und diese Stärke, diese Zuversicht und Güte übertrug sich auf jeden anderen. Der kleine Mann war für Sam der größte - mit Ausnahme natürlich von Gabriel. Und seine Rolle als Gott in der TV-Serie war wie maßgeschneidert für ihn.

 

Ausgepowert, aber glücklich machten die restlichen zwölf es sich im Green Room gemütlich und stießen mit Sekt auf gelungene drei Tage an. Jensen und Rob klimperten ein wenig auf der Gitarre und es war eine Stimmung wie an einem Lagerfeuer; nur eben ohne Feuer. Gabe’s Rücken lehnte an Sam’s Oberkörper und ihre Hände streichelten sanft über seine Brust, während sie ihm in Ohr flüsterte, wie verdammt geil und sexy seine Stimme eben auf der Bühne war.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was diese Worte gerade bei mir angerichtet haben?“ murmelte er und drehte sich, um seine Liebste zu küssen.

„Ach nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer!“, rief MarkS und der ganze Raum lachte.

 

Im Laufe des Nachmittags verabschiedeten sich alle außer MarkP, Jensen, Misha, Matt, Gil, Sebastian, MarkS, Rob, Jared, Ruth und Briana. Beim Abendessen bekam Sam das gewünschte Foto. Das letzte Abendmahl wurde nachgestellt und da sie nur mehr zu 13. waren, gab Samantha dem Küchenchef ihr Handy.

Dann waren alle weg. Fans, Freunde und Ruth, MarkS und Briana verließen ebenfalls die Convention. Misha teilte den Einfall mit seinen Freunden, doch eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen.

„Schwimmen? Du meinst wohl plantschen“, erwiderte Gabe und erntete Gelächter von allen.

„Ich hab da auch schon einen Plan“, grinste der dunkelhaarige Mann und winkte Rob zu sich.

Beide verschwanden und nahmen auch noch Jensen mit.

_Mit neun halbnackten Jungs schwimmen gehen, die alle ziemlich gut aussehen ..._

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Sam schmunzeln und dann kamen die drei auch schon wieder und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen verkündete Rob, dass alles geregelt war und für zwei Stunden das Schwimmbad alleine nur zu ihrer Verfügung stand.

 

„Es rostet nicht, der ist echt“, lachte Gabe als er bemerkte, dass Sam überlegte, ob sie den Ring abnehmen sollte oder nicht.

Natürlich wusste sie das, aber sie wollte dieses kostbare Schmuckstück nicht verlieren.

„Du willst doch bloß wieder frei sein, wenn du mit neun Männern plantschen gehst“, sagte er mit einem übertrieben vorwurfsvollen Ton.

„Blödmann“, lachte sie, während sie ihren Bikini anzog. „Nach dieser Liebeserklärung gestern Nacht, müsste dir das eigentlich klar sein.“

Natürlich wusste er das, damit wollte er sie nur ein wenig aufziehen.

„Aber hast schon recht“, provozierte sie weiter, als die beiden die Treppe hinunter gingen, „neun halbnackte Jungs, die nicht schlecht aussehen …“

„Du bist ein kleines Biest!“, knurrte Gabe und machte das mit einem Klaps auf ihren Hintern deutlich.

Für Samantha waren die Jungs waren wie Brüder und sie wusste, dass auch sie für die Bande nichts anders war. Keiner hatte in der Hinsicht jemals bei ihr etwas versucht. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie wussten, dass Gabriel ihnen die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hätte.

 

Sam und MarkP tummelten sich bereits im Wasser.

„Fuck … kalt“, bibberte Samantha, als sie probehalber einen Zeh ins Wasser tauchte.

„Sei kein Frosch!“, erwiderte Gabe und schubste sie ohne lange zu fackeln ins Wasser, bevor er selber hineinsprang, die nassen Haare schüttelte und sich umsah.

Mit einem Schrei ging seine Verlobte unter und tauchte prustend wieder auf.

„Du kleine Fliege, wenn ich dich kriege, reiß ich dir eins, zwei, drei vier Beine aus …“

Leise vor sich hinsingend, watete die junge Frau langsam auf Gabriel zu, der die Gefahr bemerkte und schnellst möglich davonschwamm.

„Hast du das Nudelholz schon ausprobiert?“

Schmunzelnd deutete Misha auf den dunkelroten Fleck auf Gabriel‘s Nacken und zugegeben, das war ihm ein kleines bißchen peinlich. Immerhin war er kein verliebter Teenager mehr, der mit einem Knutschflecke angeben musste.

„Das ist mein Stempel … der hier gehört mir“, grinste Samantha, sprang auf Gabe und tauchte ihn unter.

 

Wenige Sekunden später platschte etwas neben ihr ins Wasser. Gil hatte ihr einen Ball zugeworfen, den sie so gut es ging zu verteidigen versuchte.

„Du bist ziemlich besitzergreifend“, rief Jensen und mit Sebastian sah sie ihn schon näherkommen.

Er warf ihm einen Blick zu und beide tauchten unter. Samantha konnte gerade noch den Ball an Rob abgeben, bevor vier Hände sie unter Wasser zogen. Prustend klammerte sie sich an Sebastian, der gleich darauf wieder mit ihr in den Tiefen des Wassers verschwand. Schnell waren zwei Teams gebildet und gegenseitig warfen sie sich den Ball zu.

Dann umkreiste Samantha Jared, der natürlich der Größte war und mit Leichtigkeit den Ball außerhalb ihrer Reichweite in die Höhe hielt.

„Komm und hol ihn dir“, neckte er, während er den Ball von einer Hand in die andere hüpfen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte seinen Schwachpunkt entdeckt. Jared war genauso kitzlig wie sie selber.

„Schiebung!“ kicherte der junge Mann und schon war der Ball wieder in ihrem Besitz.

Und schon wieder war Jensen da und umzingelte Samantha, die den Ball mit ihren Oberschenkeln festzuhalten versuchte.

„Das wagst du nicht“, grinste sie worauf er nur mit einem spöttischen Lachen antwortete, dass sie ihn schlecht kannte. 

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, hinter ihr tauchte Gil wie aus dem Nichts auf und der Ball war wieder verloren. Aber da war auch schon Gabriel und nickte ihr zu und während die junge Frau versuchte, Jensen abzulenken, warf er sich auf Gil und beide gingen unter. Sogleich schnappte sie sich den Ball und konnte gerade noch Mark’s Namen rufen und den Ball abgeben, bevor sie wieder Wasser schluckte.

„Oh Honey, Beatmung ist unterwegs!“ rief Gabe schockiert und küsste seine Verlobte.

Der Ball landete außerhalb vom Wasser; Mark und Misha sprangen hinaus und lieferten sich einen kleinen Kampf auf den rutschigen Fliesen.

 

Am Beckenrand machte Sam es sich dann gemütlich, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen.

„Noch vier Stunden, und dann ist das Jahr schon wieder vorbei“, meinte Matt.

„Je älter man wird, desto schneller vergeht die Zeit.“

„Nur noch drei Tage“, seufzte Samantha nachdenklich, „dann hat mich der Alltag wieder.“

„Heute denken wir ganz bestimmt nicht daran, oder?“, erwiderte Misha und drückte kurz ihre Schulter.

„Genau, wir gehen jetzt feiern“, rief Mark, der bereits aus dem Wasser gestiegen war.

  
Leider gab es nur einen Fön. Gabriel verschwand kurz, klopfte an die nächstgelegene Zimmertür und da Gil es nicht wirklich nötig hatte, entführte der kleinere Mann den Fön um dann mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen neben seiner Liebsten seine eigenen Haare zu föhnen.

Auswärts zu feiern war keine Option, denn erstens war es ohnehin nur ein Gedränge und es musste ja nicht sein, dass komische Fotos im Sozialen Netzwerk auftauchten. Also machten es sich alle an der Hotelbar gemütlich, wo sie ungestört waren.

Wie prophezeit stand wieder eine Runde _Ich hab noch nie_ ... auf dem Programm.

„Gut … ich denke ich sollte anfangen … Gott und so, ihr wisst schon“, schmunzelte Rob, während er die Flasche drehte, „ich habe noch nie … an einem FKK-Strand gebadet.“

Dass die anderen keine unschuldigen Lämmer waren, konnte Sam sich denken, aber …

„Gabe?“

„Honey, ich hatte ein Leben vor dir und es war auch nur ein Mal“, lachte er leicht verlegen und kippte sein Glas.

„Ich habe noch nie … geheiratet.“ Sam grinste in die Runde, denn diese Partie ging eindeutig an sie.

„Touché“, erwiderte Jared anerkennend, hatte aber schon die nächste Gemeinheit im Kopf, „ich habe noch nie … einen BH getragen … länger als 3 Wochen“, ergänzte er noch schnell, denn die Schauspielerei war anscheinend ausgenommen.

Seufzend hielt sie ihr Glas in die Runde, während die anderen kicherten.

„Ich habe noch nie … Sex im Schwimmbad gehabt“, machte Misha weiter und Sam bemühte sich wirklich ernst zu bleiben, warf ihrem Liebsten einen verstohlenen Blick zu und stieß mit seinem Glas an, während der Mund der anderen halb offen stehen blieb.

„Ferkel!“, rief Sebastian entsetzt, brach dann aber in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was?!“, murmelte Samantha kleinlaut, „wir haben ein Kondom genommen!“

„Ich habe noch nie … blöde Trinkspiele gespielt“, kicherte Gabe, worauf alle natürlich ihr Glas leerten.

 

„Schade, hätten wir diesen Einfall vor ein paar Stunden gehabt, hätten wir zwei Mal Neujahr feiern können“, lachte Samantha, als Matt plötzlich aufstand, um den Fernseher einzuschalten. Erst sahen sich alle traditionell _Dinner for one_ an, und dann die Übertragung vom Time Square, mit der riesigen Countdown-Kugel.

Dort waren bestimmt eine halbe Million Menschen. Zwar wäre das ein unglaubliches Erlebnis gewesen, aber andererseits war es kalt und von diesem Gedränge war Samantha nicht wirklich begeistert.

Es war soweit; alle waren aufgestanden, hatten ein Glas Champagner in der Hand und zählten den Countdown herunter.

„5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Happy New Year!“

„Ein schönes neues Jahr Honey, ich liebe dich.“

„Das wünsch ich dir auch Gabe, ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte die junge Frau, bevor sie von einem zum anderen gereicht wurde.

Der Tag war lang, das Wochenende war lang und irgendwann beschlossen alle noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

  



	21. Chapter 21

Als Samantha ihre Augen aufschlug, musste sie leicht schmunzeln, da ihr Kopf auf einem Arm lag und während sie noch dachte, womöglich gesabbert zu haben ...

Ruckartig setzte sie sich im Bett auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass es ihr eigener Arm war; taub und leblos. Probehalber ließ sie ihn auf das Bett fallen. Aber dann wachte dieser, bis eben noch fremde Körperteil, langsam wieder auf. Oh wie sie das hasste.  
Dieses Kribbeln und dieser leichte, unangenehme Schmerz. Gequält stöhnend ließ sie sich wieder zurück in das Kissen fallen.

„Babe? Alles ok?“, fragte Gabe besorgt, der inzwischen auch wach geworden war.

„Mir ist der ganze Arm eingeschlafen und jetzt wacht er auf“, jammerte sie, aber anstelle von Mitleid hatte er nur ein Kichern übrig, das in einem Lachanfall endete.

„Nicht lustig!"

Sie nahm das Kopfkissen und schmiss es an seinen Kopf.

„Ich schmeiß dich gleich aus dem Bett und … ahh … greif mich bloß nicht an!“, fauchte sie kopfschüttelnd und sprang aus dem Bett, als er ihr zu nahe kam.

 

„Morgen Misha.“

„Seid ihr wach?“

„Ja“, antwortete Samantha und rollte mit den Augen anhand dieser blöden Frage.

„Ahh … Babe … oh jaa“, stöhnte Gabe ins Telefon und lachend schubste sie ihren Verlobten weg.

„Wir fahren in einer Stunde, ist das ok?“, fragte Misha und bildlich konnte sie sich sein doofes Grinsen vorstellen. 

„Eine Stunde also?“ Gabe grinste, als seine Verlobte ihr Handy weggelegt hatte und zog sie wieder zurück ins Bett.

„Du bist ein Sexmonster“, lachte Sam und drückte ihm das Kissen auf das Gesicht.

„Ja, und du liebst mich“, raunte er und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihrem Hals, als Entschuldigung, dass er eben sanft zugebissen hatte. 

„Möglich?!“ grinste Samantha und biss zurück.

 

„Wie wäre es mit Essen? Ich habe Hunger“, brummte Jensen und schubste Jared weiter, der vor ihm in den Bus stieg.

Was Samantha immer klarer wurde war, dass ihre Freunde eine verspielte Gruppe waren, denn nachdem der Lieferservice gekommen war und die Bande wieder glücklich und zufrieden war, holte Matt eine Schachtel aus der Tasche hervor und öffnete sie.

„Nicht dein Ernst, du hast tatsächlich Twister besorgt?“, grinste Gabriel kopfschüttelnd.

„Nur nicht drängeln, jeder kommt dran“, erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann und zog Samantha an der Hand. Misha meldete sich sofort als Spielleiter, da er über Rückenschmerzen klagte und Matt teilte die Gruppen ein. Keiner durfte sich dem Spaß entziehen.

Misha drehte

„Matt, rechter Fuß auf Rot.“ „Samantha, linke Hand auf Gelb.“ „Rob, linker Fuß auf Blau.“

„War ja noch eine entspannte Runde“, grinste Sam und wartete gespannt auf die nächsten Anweisungen.

„Matt, linke Hand auf Gelb.“ „Samantha, rechter Fuß auf Blau.“ „Rob, rechte Hand auf Blau.“

Und dann fing das Kuddelmuddel dann an. Brisante Situationen, in der Sam zwischen Rob's Beine griff, in der Matt sich über Samantha beugte, in der sich alle verdrehten, dass es schon beim Zusehen weh tat. Natürlich wollte keiner aufgeben, dazu war der Ehrgeiz zu groß.

„Au, mein Rücken!“ „Tritt mir bloß nicht auf die Hand!“ „Mach dich nicht so schwer!“ „Wie zum Geier soll ich diesen Punkt erreichen?“

 

Gefühlt 1000 Fotos hatte Samantha auf ihrem Handy und unzählige Filme, doch noch immer noch das Gefühl, dass es nicht genug waren. Zudem hatte Chris, der Fotograf, von jedem einzelnen der Schauspieler und ihr auf der Convention ein hübsches Bild gemacht. Zugegeben, nach und nach gingen die Ideen für die Posen aus, aber das war dann umso lustiger.

 

Der vorletzte Tag

Eigentlich hatte Sam vor, nach dem Dreh für ihren Verlobten zu kochen, aber im Kühlschrank herrschte gähnende Leere. Irgendjemand der Jungs musste sie begleiten und da Matt nicht da war und Gil nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss sie ihn zu fragen. Vorher schlich die junge Frau sich aber noch unbemerkt in das Nebengebäude, wo die Betriebsküche war und das Cateringservice, die die Schauspieler mittags immer verköstigte. Nach einem erneuten Abstecher in den Trailer ging sie zu den anderen.

 

„Guten Morgen, meine Kleine“, wurde sie von Misha mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt.

„Morgen, Jungs.“

Nach einer großen Tasse Kaffee und einigen netten Gesprächen, schlichen sich die beiden dann heimlich in den Proberaum. Gabe war hoch konzentriert und Samantha wollte ihn auf keinen Fall stören.

„Sam muss richtig verzweifelt sein“, gab er Anweisungen an Jared, „und nochmal von vorne.“

Nach einer weiteren Einstellung war die Szene im Kasten und in einer kurzen Pause kam ihr Verlobter auf sie zu. 

„Guten Morgen Sweetie“, grinste er und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Guten Morgen, du Ninja.“

„Ninja?“, fragte Jensen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, denn er schleicht sich immer heimlich davon.“

Die kurze Pause war natürlich so schnell wieder zu Ende wie sie begonnen hatte und Gabe versprach, wenn diese Episode fertigwerden würde, wäre er am nächsten Tag ganz für sie da.

In einem kleinen Laden an der Ecke fand Samantha dann fast alles, was sie für ihr Vorhaben benötigte und nach einem kurzen Abstecher bei Ruth, hatte sie endlich alles beisammen. Zwar war Gil verwirrt, als er vor dem Trailer abgewimmelt wurde, aber sie hatte eine Menge vor und brauchte keine Zuschauer.

„Wir sehen uns später.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schloss die Türe.

  
An diesem Tag lernte sie auch Karin, die Maskenbildnerin kennen, da Ruth am Nachmittag kurzerhand ihre Hand nahm und sie mit in den gelben Trailer schleifte. 

„Samantha ist die Verlobte von Gabe, kannst du sie ein wenig verzaubern?“

„Ja, aber echt nur dezent“, erwiderte Sam vorsichtig, denn außer Kajal kam bei der jungen Frau nichts an die Haut.

 

„Pause!“, rief Gabe als sein Telefon läutete.

„Puh … anstrengend heute“, seufzte Jared und setzte sich, war aber sofort in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Das hättest du mir nicht früher sagen können?!“

„Ups, Probleme“, murmelte Jensen und zog scharf die Luft ein, denn das, was er hörte, klang gar nicht gut.

„Na toll!“

Wütend knallte Gabriel das Handy auf den Tisch und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Eine der Statistinnen, die für eine Szene benötigt wurde, hatte sich den Fuß gebrochen. Wo sollte er jetzt so schnell Ersatz finden? Außerdem waren die meisten noch im Weihnachtsurlaub. Der geplante freie Tag würde damit auch ins Wasser fallen. Außerdem brachte das nicht nur den ganzen Ablauf durcheinander, sondern kostete auch Geld. Verdammte Scheiße!

„Ich muss mit Robert telefonieren“, murmelte er genervt und ging nach draußen.

„Zur Not machst du das“, lachte Jensen und klopfte Samantha auf die Schulter.

„Geht es noch?“, fragte sie erschrocken und ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, „als ob ich sowas könnte!“

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Gabe mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder und legte seinen Arm um die Taille seines Mädchens.

„Meine allerliebste, bezaubernde Schönheit“, fing er an und Samantha runzelte die Stirn, denn wenn er so anfing, war irgendetwas im Busch.

Robert hatte am Telefon gemeint, dass er seine Verlobte fragen sollte, ansonsten müsste er sich etwas überlegen.

„Was sollst du mich fragen?“, murmelte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Gabriel drückte sie auf den Stuhl und erklärte ihr die Sache. Es war nur eine mini mini mini kleine Szene und sie musste noch nicht mal etwas sagen.

„Es geht darum, dass ein Jäger getötet wurde und eine Jäger-Bestattungs-Szene gedreht wird. Dean, Sam, Cas und die Tochter des Jägers stehen vor dem Feuer. Dean dreht sich zu dir und fragt Cas, ob du seine Tochter bist und er antwortet, dass du jetzt niemanden mehr hast. Dann siehst du die Jungs kurz an, nickst ihnen zu, drehst dich um und gehst. Tataa!“ Lachend riss er seine Hände in die Luft.

„Klingt ja nicht so schlimm“, antwortete Sam mit einem Schulterzucken, während die anderen durcheinander kreischten und ihr Mut machten.

„Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass du weinen musst“, warf Gabe schnell noch ein und duckte sich vorsichtshalber.

„Was?! Weinen - auf Knopfdruck; mit Kameras über, unter, neben und vor mir … mit zig Augenpaaren im Rücken?!“

„Ok, Honey, wir drehen jetzt noch zwei Szenen und dann probieren wir das.“

Gabe ging wieder an die Arbeit. Für ihn war bereits klar, dass sie das machen würde. Außerdem wollte er sie aus der Reserve locken.

                                                          

„Okay.“

Nickend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal, obwohl tausend Sachen durch ihren Kopf gingen.

„So, und jetzt suchen wir dir das passende Outfit“, schmunzelte Ruth, nahm die junge Frau an die Hand und zog sie zur großen Garderobe, wo auch schnell etwas gefunden wurde.

Schlichter schwarzer Rock, hellblaue Bluse, Stiefel und eine hellbraune Daunenjacke, denn es wurde ja draußen gedreht.

„Das wichtigste“, sagte Rob und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, „schau nicht in die Kamera.“

„Sag bloß …“, kicherte Samantha verhalten.

„Alles klar, komm her, Babe“, rief Gabe und winkte seine Liebste zu sich, „erst mal Trockentraining, und schau mich nicht an als wenn das Ende der Welt bevorstünde, wir sind alle nett.“

Er erklärte wo sie zu stehen hatte, wo die anderen standen, wo die Kameras waren, wo sie hinschauen durfte und wo nicht und dann war es soweit. Niemals hätte Sam in Betracht gezogen, jemals selber vor der Kamera zu stehen.

 

„Ich hätte nicht gedachte, dass wir beide uns so schnell wiedersehen“, lachte Karin, worauf Sam nur mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete.

„Wir werden von Anfang an filmen, denn den unbrauchbaren Mist kann man rausschneiden, nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst – aber gib ein Zeichen zur Orientierung, heb deine Hand. Denk an was Trauriges und vergiss alle anderen; vergiss die Kameras. Ich weiß dass du das kannst, ich liebe dich. Alle auf Position!“

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sam war so nervös. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte sie das vermasseln. Weder sich selber, noch die anderen blamieren. Um sie herum wuselte es noch kurz, seien es Karin oder andere Helfer und dann wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Sam atmete durch.

_Verdammt, konzentrier dich endlich!_

Dann drehte sie sich um, schloss die Augen und dachte an den kommenden Tag; dachte daran, wie alle sich umarmten und wie schwer ihr Herz sein würde, da sie ihre Freunde für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde. Automatisch kamen die Tränen und Sam spürte, wie die erste ihre Wange herunterlief und hob ihre Hand.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und starrte in das lodernde Feuer, starrte auf die brennende, eingewickelte Puppe. Sie musste sich wirklich konzentrieren. Vor dem Bildschirm war das einfacher, aber hier … Die Stimmung war anders. Die Kamera kam ganz nahe an ihr Gesicht, um den Schmerz in ihren Augen einzufangen. Verdammt, es war so schwer, nicht hineinzuschauen. Es waren nur Sekunden, aber es kam Sam wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Aber in dem Moment war sie froh, dass sie so ein emotionaler Mensch war. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Jensen und Misha reden, drehte sich langsam in ihre Richtung, blickte sie traurig an, nickte ihnen zu und drehte sich um, um wegzugehen.

„Cut!“, rief Gabe und winkte Samantha zu sich, um alles noch mal am Bildschirm anzusehen.

Mit der Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während Gabriel sie anstrahlte und sagte, wie toll das war. Die kleine Szene am Bildschirm war eigentlich perfekt. Eigentlich. Gabriel verzog sein Gesicht, denn da war ein Schatten, der da nicht hingehörte.

„Karin, die Haare müssen anders und dann noch mal schminken.“

Entschuldigend sah er seine Verlobte an und meinte, dass das noch einmal gemacht werden musste. Beim zweiten Anlauf ging es ganz schnell. Sie sah Gabe vor sich, wie er sie am Flughafen noch ein letztes Mal im Arm hielt und die Tränen fingen an zu laufen.

 

„Vorsicht, ich mach dich sonst noch dreckig“, lachte Sam, als Misha sie stürmisch umarmte.

„Perfekt. Großartig“, grinste Gabe und küsste sie überschwänglich, „danke, du hat uns eine Menge Nerven erspart.“

Applaus von den anderen und lobende Worte. Sam wurde rot, aber freute sich sehr.

„Weinen auf Kommando ist eines der schwierigsten Dinge beim Film“, sagte MarkP und umarmte sie.

„Zur Not hätten wir auch Tränenflüssigkeit da gehabt“, grinste MarkS und Sam drehte sich zu Gabriel.

„Und das habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, weil …?“

„Weil wir wussten, dass du das kannst.“

„Stimmt, du weißt, dass ich eine Heulsuse bin.“

„Du bist keine Heulsuse, du bist ein emotionaler und emphatischer Mensch, hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich find das schön, und das macht dich aus und ... Amen!“

An was sie gedacht hatte, wollte Gil wissen und Sam antworte mit einem Schulterzucken.

„An morgen.“

Mitfühlend schloss Gabriel sie in seine Arme und Sam blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg.

„Wenn ihr nicht noch eine traurige Szene zu drehen habt, lässt du mich bitte los!“

„So, Schluss für heute Leute, danke“, rief Gabe und klatschte in die Hände.

Das wurde natürlich begossen und die leere Flasche wurde natürlich gedreht.

Ihre Herausforderung bestand darin, dass sie einen Freund anrufen musste um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie schwanger war. Also telefonierte Sam mit Jensen und er fand es auch großartig und freute sich für Gabe, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass der Zwerg von ihm war.

  
Völlig ausgehungert riss Gabriel den kleinen Kühlschrank in seinem Trailer auf und seine Augen wurde groß.

„Was ist das?“

Probehalber steckte er einen Finger in die weiße, süße Masse und leckte ihn ab. 

„Himmel, ist das lecker!“

Er nahm die Schüssel heraus, schnappte sich einen Löffel und setzte sich an den Tisch. Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine Verlobte gemacht die den Kopf schüttelte und die _Panna Cotta_ wieder in den Kühlschrank stellte.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, war das deine Ration. Wir essen jetzt etwas Anständiges!“

„Ich habe Lust auf eine Vorspeise“, raunte er und Samantha konnte gerade noch den Herd ausmachen, bevor Gabe sie auf die Couch schubste, „mein kleiner neuer Stern, und ich hab dich entdeckt“, lachte er, während er durch ihre Haare streichelte.

„Du Spinner, ich hatte ja nicht mal Text und wir sollten weitermachen, sonst wird das nichts mehr.“

Nach einem köstlichen Abendessen und nachdem der Abwasch erledigt war, verlangte er nach einer Nachspeise.

Sam holte die Panna Cotta aus dem Kühlschrank, aber Gabe schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein Magen war gefüllt. Er wollte viel lieber an Samantha naschen; die ganze Nacht, denn es war die letzte Nacht.

 

Die junge Frau wurde traurig, als sie daran dachte. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht einfach still stehen? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach zusammenbleiben? Warum musste das Schicksal so grausam sein? Hier hatte sie alle so lieb gewonnen und daran zu denken, diese lieben Menschen für lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen zu können, schnürte ihr Herz zu.

Worte konnten das nicht ausdrücken, was Augen, Lippen und Hände vermochten. Gabriel legte seine Hand auf ihr Herz und Sam legte ihre darauf. Beide waren müde, aber keiner wollte schlafen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, setzten sich die zwei vor den Fernseher und stießen mit Wein auf zwei wundervolle Wochen an, bevor Samantha einen Film aus dem Regal holte.

  
„Klingt alles sehr verlockend, aber ich entscheide mich für Gerard Butler, ich liebe ihn.“

„Du tust was?“, murrte Gabriel, stellte sein Weinglas auf den Tisch und kitzelte sie, bis sie um Gnade winselte.

Da sie den Film  _Gladiator_ ohnehin schon tausend Mal gesehen hatte, war nach einiger Zeit ihr Verlobter viel interessanter.

„Hey Sweetie, da spielt die Musik“, sagte er und deutete auf den Fernseher, während sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Gerard ist heiß, aber du bist heißer“, erwiderte Samantha mit einem verheißungsvollen Augenaufschlag und ließ ihre Zunge an seinem Hals entlang laufen.

„Oh, du bist so ein Biest“, lachte er, warf sie auf den Rücken, hielt ihre Arme fest und alberte so lange herum, bis die beiden auf den Boden plumpsten; Gabriel auf Sam, die daraufhin kreischte, dass er schwer sei.

„Willst du behaupten, ich sei fett?“, fragte er schockiert.

„Nein, du bist sexy und umwerfend und attraktiv ...“

Als der Film zu Ende war, schaltete er den Fernseher aus und Sam räumte die Gläser weg, drückte sich dann an seinen Rücken, verschränkte seine mit ihren Hände und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Es war toll, dass er nicht größer war, denn so war jede Stelle, die sie küssen wollte, leicht zugänglich.

„Oh Babe, ich liebe dich“, raunte er und legte die Hände um seinen Bauch, drehte sich dann um und öffnete ihre Bluse, strich diese von ihren Schultern und bedeckte jede freigelegte Stelle ihrer blassen Haut mit sanften Küssen. Mit einem Lächeln schloss sie die Augen und musste dann wehmütig daran denken, dieses prickelnde Gefühl nicht mehr sehr lange genießen zu dürfen.

Beide versanken in der Leidenschaft und gaben sich gegenseitig alles, um von diesen Momenten in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten zehren zu können.


	22. Chapter 22

„Ich muss noch kurz für ein, zwei Stunden arbeiten, ich beeile mich, versprochen“, murmelte Gabe entschuldigend und zog sich hastig an.

Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern verabschiedete sie ihren Verlobten, denn das kam sehr gelegen. Sie hatte auch noch viel zu tun. Mit einer kleinen Nachricht, die sie auf die roten Herzen aus Papier aufschrieb, hatte Samantha alles im Handumdrehen fertig und stellte das vollendete Werk wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank. Natürlich vermischte sie alles kreuz und quer wie ein Puzzle, denn die Bande sollte sich ruhig ein wenig Mühe beim Zusammensetzen geben.

_Ich möchte mich für die unglaublichsten, tollsten, wundervollsten und himmlischsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens bedanken, schon lange hatte ich keinen solchen Spaß mehr, und die Liebenswürdigkeit, Freundlichkeit und Wärme die ihr mir entgegengebracht habt, ist unbeschreiblich. Ihr seid so unglaublich tolle und liebevolle Menschen und ihr habt alle einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Es war genial. Danke. Ich habe euch sehr lieb. Euer Engel_

 

Danach beschloss Samantha, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und wurde prompt von MarkP und Jared abgefangen.

„Hey Sunny.“

„Hallo ihr zwei.“

„Wir kommen, um euch zu fragen, ob ihr mit uns in die Stadt fahren wollt, Mittagessen“, sagte Jared, und mit einem Lächeln wurden die beiden Männer umarmt. 

Das klang echt gut und so gingen die drei von Trailer zu Trailer, um allen Bescheid zu sagen. Mit dem Kleinbus fuhr Rob in die Stadt zu einem kleinen, netten Restaurant, das zu ihrem diskreten Stammlokal gehörte, wie sie später erfuhr.

„Das letzte Abendmahl“, lachte Sam etwas wehmütig und erhob das Glas, „lasst uns anstoßen auf zwei wunderbare Wochen, ich möchte mich einfach nur bedanken.“

„Wir danken dir“, erwiderte Ruth mit einem Nicken. Die Stimmung war nicht mehr so ausgelassen und fröhlich, wie die letzten Tage; jeder war ein wenig bedrückt.

 

Es hatte den Anschein, die Zeit raste noch schneller dahin und bevor sich alle zu einem letzten Umtrunk verabredeten, packte Sam ihre sieben Sachen. Vor dem offenen Kühlschrank bestaunte Gabriel dann, was sie in seiner Abwesenheit gezaubert hatte und seine Verlobte erklärte ihm, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Jeder bekam eine kleine Portion von dem _Panna Cotta_ , das liebevoll auf kleinen Tellern angerichtet war, dazu ein Puzzle aus roten Herzen, das nach ihrer Abwesenheit zusammengesetzt werden sollte.

„Falls ich was vergessen habe, halt es in Ehren.“

Mit feuchten Augen schloss Samantha den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche und konnte nur daran denken, dass es in einem traurigen Moment nicht so leicht war, an etwas Schönes zu denken wie umgekehrt. Gabe brach das Herz, als er sein Mädchen fest im Arm hielt und ihr unterdrücktes Schluchzen spürte. Es war vielleicht eine etwas unorthodoxe Methode, aber er kitzelte sie solange, bis die beiden lachend auf dem Bett lagen. Seinen Lieblingsmenschen traurig zu sehen, war das Schlimmste für ihn. Mit einem Seufzen sah er auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit, aufzubrechen.

 

Die junge Frau wollte von niemand begleitet werden, als sie in den kleinen Raum ging, um die leeren Dosen wieder zu verpacken.

„Sam?“

Sie schluckte den schweren Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und drehte sich um. Misha breitete seine Arme aus und Samantha flüchtete schluchzend in die Obhut ihres besten Freundes. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, genoss sie ein letztes Mal die Finger, die über ihren Kopf streichelten und sah auf in seine tiefblauen Augen, die genauso von Schmerz gezeichnet waren, wie ihre eigenen.

Die Stimmung verbesserte sich ein wenig, als alle beisammensaßen und quatschten, bis Gil ebenfalls aufgstand, um zum Flughafen mitzukommen.

„Leute, seid mir nicht böse, aber wenn ihr alle mitkommt, wird es nur noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist.“

„Komm her, Cindarella“, sagte MarkS und zog sie in seine Arme, „grüß die Heimat.“

Die ersten Tränen, die Sam so sehr versucht hatte, zurückzuhalten, liefen bereits über ihr Gesicht und es wurde immer schlimmer, je mehr Leute sie verabschieden musste. Einer nach dem anderen nahm sie in eine feste und liebevolle Umarmung, flüsterte ihr Worte zu, die sie glücklich, aber auch gleichzeitig so unglaublich traurig machten. Es war eine tolle Zeit und die vielen Erinnerungen, die sie mit nach Hause nehmen durfte, sollten ihr die Zeit bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen verkürzen.

 

Schweigend saßen Gabriel und Samantha im Taxi, während er sanft ihre Hand streichelte und die stummen Tränen fort wischte. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber irgendwann hatte Sam sich soweit im Griff, dass sie normal sprechen und einchecken konnte. Und dann hieß es wieder warten. Der Flughafen war riesig und interessant und so vertrieben sich die beiden die Zeit, um ein kleines Stück davon zu erkunden. Wie es der Teufel wollte, wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen, als die zwei auf dem Weg zum Terminal waren.

„Komm her“ sagte er leise und drückte sie fest an sich.

Kaum waren die Tränen getrocknet, kamen wieder neue und Gabriel war verzweifelt anhand dieser Hilflosigkeit. Die Worte, die wie selbstverständlich aus seinem Mund kamen, konnten den Schmerz nicht lindern, der sich durch die Herzen der beiden bohrte. Schwer seufzend lehne er sich in die warme, liebevolle Berührung der Hand an seiner Wange und schloss die Augen. Ein letzter Kuss, der so süß war und gleichzeitig so wehtat.

„Ich liebe dich Romeo, wir sehen uns wieder.“

Keiner wollte den anderen loslassen und doch wurde es Zeit.

 

_If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_

  
Mit traurigen Augen setzte Samantha sich an den Fensterplatz; sah zu, wie das Flugzeug immer höher und höher stieg, bevor sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen in den weichen Sitz zurücklehnte. Eines war klar; das war nicht das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie da war.

Lächelnd drehte sie an ihrem Verlobungsring. Es war ein unglaublich romantischer Heiratsantrag, den man sonst nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Vor Freude hätte Sam im Dreieck springen können. Aber nun folgte wieder eine Bewährungsprobe. Eine Probe, die sie und auch Gabriel schon unzählige Male an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Beide würden wieder arbeiten, arbeiten, arbeiten und den Tag herbeisehnen, an dem sie sich endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnten. Sie liebte Gabriel so sehr und das waren die letzten Gedanken, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und einschlief.

 

Nachdem Gabe das Taxi bezahlt und vor dem riesigen Park ausgestiegen war, wollt er eigentlich nur noch in seinen Trailer, sich ins Bett legen und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Aber er hatte Sam etwas versprochen und wusste, dass sie darauf wartete. So klopfte er an jede Tür, denn nach Schreien war ihm nicht zumute und auch wenn es in seinem Trailer ziemlich eng wurde und er sogar Angst hatte, dieser würde unter dem Gewicht der elf Leute zusammenbrechen, hatten sich alle dort versammelt und warteten gespannt, was er zu verkünden hatte. Jeder bekam ein Teller der süßen Speise und dann wurden die elf Papierherzen auf dem Tisch verteilt.

„Okay, wartet kurz“, sagte Ruth, zückte ihr Handy um alles aufzunehmen. 

„Hey“, riefen alle durcheinander und winkten.

„Danke, voll lecker“, grinste Jensen mit vollem Mund.

„So, du sollst dabei sein wenn wir uns hier zum Affen machen“, lachte Rob und alle begannen die Herzen zu sortieren, zu suchen und durcheinander zu reden - bis dann nach einigen Augenblicken etwas Sinnvolles zustande gekommen war.

„Ich denke wir haben es“, sagte Ruth und begann vorzulesen und als sie geendet hatte, hatte nicht nur sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Ohh“, riefen alle durcheinander, und schmissen Küsschen in die Kamera.

Erinnerungen der vergangenen Tage wurden ausgetauscht und Gabriel war sehr froh über die Ablenkung, aber irgendwann war er alleine und die Sehnsucht traf ihn mit voller Härte. Schlimmer wurde es dann, als er eine Nachricht von seiner Süßen bekam, dass sie gut gelandet war und wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

 

Als Sam gelandet war, stellte sie die Uhrzeit auf ihrer Armbanduhr wieder um und fragte sich, was ihre Freunde in Amerika gerade machten. Beim Gedanken daran musste sie grinsen, denn _theoretisch_ sagten sie und ihr Verlobter vor gerade mal drei Stunden auf Wiedersehen; der Rest der Zeit war in einem schwarzen Loch verschwunden.  
Alsbald die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen war, schmiss sie die Taschen in den Gang und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Einerseits war Samantha ziemlich müde, aber andererseits total aufgekratzt. An Schlafen war aber nicht zu denken. Also packte sie aus, schmiss die Wäsche in die Waschmaschine und fand zwischen der Kleidung einen Brief von ihrem Liebsten. Mit einem wehmütigen Seufzen glitten ihre Finger über das Papier.

  
_Mein liebster Engel ..._

_Die folgenden Zeilen versuche ich Dir aus tiefstem Herzen zu schreiben, auch wenn ich weiß,_ _dass Worte niemals das ausdrücken können, was ein Mensch fühlt._  
_Meine Gefühle und Emotionen für Dich sind viel zu groß, viel zu vielfältig, als dass ich sie in einfache Worte verpacken könnte._  
_Dennoch fällt es mir bedeutend leichter, sie in Ruhe aufzuschreiben, fern von Deiner Anwesenheit, die mich alles vergessen und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen lässt._  
_Seitdem Du in mein Leben getreten bist, hat sich alles verändert. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass jemand meine Gedanken - und Gefühlswelt so durcheinanderbringen könnte …_  
_Euphorie, Leidenschaft und Faszination, wie ich sie bei keinem anderen Menschen je erlebt habe._  
_Immer wenn ich Dich sehe rast die Achterbahn in meinem Inneren erneut los._

 _Jedes Wort, jede Geste und jedes Lächeln zwischen uns ist wie ein bekanntes Liebesspiel und doch so völlig neu für mich. Ich merkte schnell, dass Du anders warst. Und zwar anders für mich,_ _weil ich glaube, dass wir zusammen etwas ganz Besonderes sind._  
_Ob ich an Seelenverwandtschaft glaube? Keine Ahnung, aber wenn ich mit Dir zusammen bin, dann_ _fühlt es sich vertraut und richtig an._  
_Ich hoffe, dass auch ich so jemand Besonderes für Dich bin, oder jemals sein kann._  
_Heute weiß ich, dass ich ohne Dich nicht mehr sein will. Du hast mir weitaus mehr gegeben,_ _als sich ein Mensch wünschen kann. Ich danke dem Schicksal, Gott oder dem Zufall, dass unsere Wege sich gekreuzt haben. Manchmal stellte ich mir vor, wie mein Leben aussähe, wären wir uns nicht begegnet._

 _Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, schließe ich die Augen und sehe Dein Gesicht._ _Denn ich will nichts anderes; keine Welt ohne Dich und nicht einmal den Gedanken daran._ _  
Anscheinend wusste ich über die Liebe nicht sehr viel; denn ich weiß so viel mehr, seitdem ich Dich getroffen habe. Ich dachte, es sei ein unwahrscheinlich tolles Gefühl. Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass es die bedingungslose Bindung an einen Menschen ist, der einem jeden Tag das Glück ins Herz bringt._

 _Auch wenn wir so weit voneinander getrennt sind, bist Du immer in meinem Herzen._   _Ich danke Dir für jeden Tag mit mir. Danke dass Du mich liebst._ _Ich brenne für dich. Du füllst mein Herz. Du verzauberst mich. Ich bewundere Dich. Du bist mein Held. Du bist mein Retter und mein größter Schatz. Du bist alles für mich._ _I_ _ch liebe Dich. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

_Für immer der Deine. Gabriel_

  
Wie ein Wasserfall liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht, denn so etwas Romantisches hatte bisher noch nie jemand für sie geschrieben. Dass er mit Worten umgehen konnte, das wusste Sam, aber das ...

 

Gabriel hatte ein Problem. Außer zwei Presseterminen hatte er in der kommenden Woche nichts zu tun. Die Episode, in der er Regie führen durfte, war abgeschlossen und nun übernahm jemand anders das Zepter. Schon jetzt wusste er, dass diese Tage die Hölle werden würden und er vor Einsamkeit vielleicht sterben könnte. Natürlich waren da auch noch seine Jungs, denen er einen Kurzbesuch abstatten durfte und er freute sich auch darauf, aber ...

Er konnte nicht schlafen, er konnte nicht essen und er war so unglaublich traurig und so öffnete er seine Schublade neben dem Bett und holte die Umschläge heraus, die er bekommen hatte. Nur, da war ein neuerliches Problem, denn er wollte wirklich nur einen öffnen, konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden.

 

Sam war dabei, ihre ganzen Fotos auf ihren Laptop zu spielen, die sie gemacht hatte. Bei manchen davon musste sie lachen, bei anderen fast weinen; vor Sehnsucht und Wehmut.

Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht … 

*Ding Ding*

Als Samantha das Bild sah, das sich bot, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht ob sie lachen sollte, aber im selben Augenblick zerriss es ihr Herz, als ihr Liebster traurig in den Bildschirm winkte, inmitten von Unmengen zerrissenem Papier. 

„Hey Honey …“

„Oh mein Gott! Gabe, was hast du gemacht?“, fragte sie erschrocken.

„Na ja“, fing er an, „ich war traurig … und sehr einsam … und brauchte Motivation … und mir geht es schlecht … und ich kann nicht schlafen …“  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören, denn so etwas Wundervolles hatte noch nie jemand für ihn gemacht. Unzählige Briefe, Fotos und Erinnerungen. 

„Das wollte ich dir nur kurz sagen und jetzt lasse ich dich schlafen, du bist bestimmt müde, Babe.“

„Ich liebe dich … und pack die Umschläge weg.“


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriel war dabei, seinen Spint im Aufenthaltsraum auszuräumen, als Jared vorbeikam.

Es war am Anfang verdammt ungewohnt und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft, denn Jared sah genauso aus wie sein Lieblingsmensch in der anderen Welt. Natürlich hätte er das mit Leichtigkeit auch anders machen können, aber er wollte es so. Vielleicht um sich selber ein wenig zu bestrafen, für das, was er getan hatte. Aber es war nur das Aussehen, denn der junge Schauspieler hatte ein komplett anderes Wesen.

Gabriel musste sich selber immer wieder und wieder einreden dass es richtig war, dass er Sam aus seiner Welt befreit hatte. Er/sie war hier glücklich. Es war nicht mehr alles nur schwarz und weiß; sondern bunt. Sam’s Wesen hatte sich verändert. Er/sie lebte und war nicht immer nur darauf fixiert, die Welt zu retten, denn das war schließlich die Aufgabe _seines_ Vaters, der alles erschaffen hatte. Und als dann die Probleme anfingen, hatte er sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Als Gabe so darüber nachdachte, musste er feststellen, dass der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm gefallen war, denn auch er selber war unzählige Male davongelaufen.

Mit einem Schwung stieß er die Türe zu, sodass diese mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel und machte sich auf den Weg.

  
Die Tage vergingen, die Wochen vergingen … Samantha hatte fast jeden Tag Kontakt mit irgendjemandem von ihren Freunden, mit Gabe sowieso; Twitter, Facebook …  
Aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe. Sie vermisste ihn so schrecklich.

Es war Mitte März, die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen konnten sich länger als ein paar Minuten durchsetzen und Samantha konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, dass endlich wieder mehr zu tun war. 

Mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzen drückte sie ihre Lippen auf den Bildschirm und sagte ihrem Liebsten, dass sie im April nochmal zwei Wochen Urlaub hätte.

„Mein Chef meinte, ich soll dich fragen was du davon hältst?“

„Sweetie!“, rief er erfreut und tanzte mit dem Laptop durch den Raum, „das wäre sensationell.“

Seine Verlobte endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, ließ ihn sogar vergessen, den Herd auszumachen, als das Nudelwasser überkochte. Er war so aufgeregt, nahm den Kalender zur Hand und blätterte.

„Ihr kommt im April nach Deutschland auf eine Convention, stimmt das?“

Er nickte kurz in den Laptop und vertiefte sich wieder in den Kalender und fragte, wie weit das von ihr entfernt war. Sam überlegte. Grob überschlagen, so an die 400 km oder gut eine Stunde mit dem Flugzeug.

„Ich telefoniere gleich morgen mit Robert. Aber ich weiß, dass das schon klar geht, und wenn nicht, dann werden wir ihm schon so lange auf die Nerven gehen, bis er ja sagt. Aber glaube mir, du stehst bei ihm hoch im Kurs.“

„Ok, dann wäre nur noch eine Sache zu klären … willst du mich nur die drei Tage sehen, oder könntest du dir vorstellen mich die gesamten zwei Wochen am Hals zu haben?“, fragte sie und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Hm … warte kurz“, murmelte er und blätterte mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck im Kalender, „Vegas mit meiner Masseurin kann ich verschieben. Urma, meine Sekretärin wird allerdings ziemlich angepisst sein, wenn ich unser Date absage, ich habe sie schon einmal versetzt, wegen der Kleinen aus der Requisitenabteilung. Hast du mir im Ernst jetzt diese blöde Frage gestellt?“

Anhand seines schockierten Gesichts bekam Sam einen halben Lachanfall. Aber das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Sie wollte ihm ihr Land zeigen.

„Gabe?“, winkte sie, aber er reagierte nicht, „Gabriel?!“

„Noch 23 Tage.“

  
Es dauerte nur zwei weitere Stunden, bis sie erneut über den Laptop mit ihren Freunden kommunizierte. Der Postverkehr funktionierte ja ziemlich schnell.

Bevor die Verbindung unterbrach, konnte sie ihnen aber noch die Antwort auf ihre Frage entlocken, ob MarkP auch dabei war. Er hatte ja Geburtstag und Samantha wollte ihm eine kleine Torte backen.

Gelegentlich war sie auch auf You Tube und staunte, wie viele Menschen sich die Videos, wo auch sie dabei war, angesehen hatten. Bisher wurde sie noch nicht auf der Straße erkannt, was aber auch nicht wichtig war. Es waren eben nur die Dinge, die man im Sozialen Netzwerk lesen konnte. Zwar hatte ihre Ersatzfamilie ihr mehr als einmal eingetrichtert, nicht alles zu lesen und wenn, dann sollte sie sich etwaige negative Kommentare bloß nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Manchmal war das leichter gesagt, als getan; aber im Großen und Ganzen waren nur einige Neider dabei. Samantha hatte eine dünne Schale und sie wusste, dass sie sich, wenn sie überleben wollte, ein stärkeres Fell zulegen musste.

Letztens, als sie mit Misha via Skype verbunden war, hatte er geäußert, dass die Fans sehr wohl nachfragten, warum man die beiden nicht zusammen sah. Er machte auf geheimnisvoll und antwortete ihr mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Wir sagen dann meistens, dass du ein Engel bist und selten auf die Erde herunterkommst, und Gabriel ein Engel im Zeugenschutzprogramm ist, der nicht mehr in den Himmel darf.“

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Gabe“, grinste die rothaarige Frau in den Bildschirm und runzelte die Stirn, anhand seines ernsten Gesichts.

„Honey, es tut mir leid, aber aus unserem Urlaub wird nichts.“

„Du verarschst mich doch“, erwiderte sie schockiert und traurig.

„Die Convention ist abgesagt und ich habe Termine über Termine. Sorry Babe.“

Er klang wirklich enttäuscht, machte ein dementsprechendes Gesicht und Samantha kaufte ihm das voll ab. Nach einer halben Minute, ewig dauernden 30 Sekunden in denen eine unsichtbare Kraft ihr Herz schmerzhaft zuschnürte, stahl sich dann ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, verarscht“, lachte er verschmitzt, „ich freue mich auf dich, ich liebe dich, es ist alles geregelt.“

„Das hat ein großes, sehr großes, riesen großes Nachspiel“, sagte sie erleichtert und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Vorspiel wäre mir lieber“, grinste er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Du kleiner Bastard, na warte!“

„Was hat er schon wieder angestellt?“ Aus dem Hintergrund tauchte plötzlich Matt auf, bevor auch Rob und Kim dazukamen und Küsschen warfen.

„So raus hier“, kreischte Gabriel und fuchtelte mit den Händen, „ihr stört!“

In ein paar Tagen würde sie endlich alle wiedersehen können. Die Aufregung war unglaublich groß.

„Endlich alleine“, sagte er, leckte verführerisch über seine Lippen und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Samantha wusste genau, dass ihm das nichts ausmachen würde, sich hier auf der Stelle nackt auszuziehen.

„Nicht dasselbe“, murmelte er frustriert und stellte den Laptop wieder auf den Tisch, nachdem er den Bildschirm an seine rechte Brustwarze gehalten hatte, damit Sam darüber lecken konnte.

Aber in ein paar Tagen würde er endlich wieder diese weichen, sinnlichen Lippen auf seiner Haut spüren können, die ihn geradewegs in den siebten Himmel beförderten.

„Ist Samenstau eigentlich tödlich?“, fragte er ernst, bekam aber nur ein Kopfschütteln und zudem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihn auslachte.

Das Gefühl hatte er sehr wohl. Natürlich musste er sich ab und zu erleichtern, denn der Druck hätte ihn ansonsten umgebracht, aber das war nicht dasselbe, als mit ihr ...

  
Sam stand in der Küche und war dabei, die Torte für MarkP fertigzumachen …

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Babe, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Gabe mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln, für das man töten hätte können.

Neugierig drückte er die Nase gegen den Bildschirm und wollte wissen, was sie machte.

„Sag mal“, murmelte Sam abwesend, während sie die Creme auf dem Kuchen verteilte, „wie machen wir das morgen? Der Flughafen wird sicher voller Fans sein, soll ich gleich ins Hotel fahren?“

„Du willst was?!“, rief er schockiert und schüttelte seinen Kopf so stark, dass sie Angst hatte, dieser würde herunterfallen, „du willst mich noch länger warten lassen?“  
Samantha zuckte mit den Schultern, denn darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

„Sobald du mich siehst, ist dein erster Weg zu mir; alles klar? Du gehörst zu mir, und das soll jeder sehen. Ich liebe dich. Wir haben dort eine halbe Stunde Autogramme und Fotos und dann fahren wir alle gemeinsam ins Hotel.“

„Alles klar, machen wir so“, flüsterte sie und salutierte.

„Unsere Bodyguards wissen Bescheid, sag, dass du zu mir gehörst, das Codewort ist _Engel_ “, erwiderte er ernst.

„Im Ernst, es gibt einen Code?!“, erwiderte Samantha gespielt schockiert und ihr Verlobter bejahte todernst.

  
_Brother let me be your shelter_  
_I'll never leave you all alone_  
_I can be the one you call_  
_When you're low …_

Unter der Dusche trällerte die junge Frau fröhlich vor sich hin und ging in Gedanken noch einmal den ganzen Ablauf durch. Mit einem nicht enden wollenden Lächeln machte sie sich fertig und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

 

Die Prozedur am Flughafen war mittlerweile schon fast so etwas wie Routine geworden und es würde auch bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie etwas Derartiges machen musste. Am späten Vormittag landete sie und bekam prompt eine Nachricht von Gabriel:

‚Hey Honey, bist du schon da? Wir landen in einer halben Stunde. Gruß von allen. Kiss.‘

‚Bin vor ein paar Minuten angekommen, freue mich. Kiss‘

Sam versuchte sich irgendwie durch die Menschenmassen, die sich bereits angesammelt hatten, durchzuquetschen und erntete einige böse Blicke. Sie fragte sich, was die alle dagegen hatten, denn auf einigen Plakaten konnte sie lesen _Willkommen Winchester-Brüder_. Na gut, sie war zwar kein Bruder, aber eine Winchester; irgendwie. Sam Winchester. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie kichern.

Die Bodyguards schirmten die Prominenten gut ab. Zwischen dem ganzen Blitzlichtgewitter trafen sich ihre Blicke und es war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag, der durch seinen Körper zuckte. Seine wunderschöne Verlobte. Dunkelblaue Jeans, weißes T-Shirt und darüber ein offenes Hemd, das in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmerte. Er stellte sich kurz vor, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn das Hemd ein Kleid gewesen wäre. Auf dem Rücken hatte Sam einen großen Rucksack, der ziemlich schwer aussah und am liebsten wäre er hingestürmt und hätte ihr diesen abgenommen.

Wie hatte sie dieses Strahlen seiner Augen vermisst. Es war, als würde es die gesamte Halle ausleuchten. Das Herzklopfen war sofort wieder da, genauso wie die Gänsehaut.

Mit der Hand winkte er sie zu sich und nachdem sie einige blaue Flecke eingefangen hatte, zog er Samantha einfach zu sich.

„Und wer beschützt mich, ich wäre beinahe gefressen worden!“

„Oh Honey“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr während sie in schnellen Schrittes weiter gingen und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, „endlich hab ich dich wieder, ich hab dich so vermisst.“ 

 

Es war alles furchtbar aufregend. Wahrscheinlich war es das 5000. Mal, dass alle das machten, aber immer lächelnd, souverän, professionell ... Klar wurden sie dafür bezahlt, aber trotzdem war es nicht selbstverständlich.

„Sorry, aber wir haben einen Zeitplan aber wir werden das alles nachholen, versprochen“, sagte er mit einem entschuldigenen Schulterzucken, aber Sam nickte verständnisvoll.

Denn, nur zuzusehen, war schon toll. Und dann kam wirklich ein kleines Mädchen auf sie zu und wollte ein Autogramm. Hilfesuchend sah die junge Frau zu ihrem Verlobten, der sich kichernd an Rob wandte und ebenfals die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich lenkte, als er mit dem Kopf zu Samantha nickte.

Schmunzelnd beugte sie sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter, um ihr zu erklären, dass sie gar nicht in der Serie mitspielte. Aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Gabriel gemacht, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand, ihr eine Karte in die Hand drückte und mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange erklärte, dass sie unterschreiben solle, wenn es verlangt wurde. Die Kleine war glücklich und Samantha hatte vor Verlegenheit rote Wangen. Ihr erstes Autogramm.

 

„So Leute, los geht’s“, rief einer der Veranstalter und die letzten Autogramme und Fotos wurden gemacht. Ein paar Minuten später waren die Plätze im Bus belegt und es bestand endlich die Möglichkeit für eine kurze Begrüßung.

„Die Kleine war ja süß“, rief MarkS von hinten und mit einem Schmunzeln kniete Sam sich auf den Sitz.

„Nächstes Mal beim Flaschendrehen, wenn ihr mich fragt, was mein peinlichstes Erlebnis war, dann steht das ganz oben auf der Liste.“

Die anderen waren schon auf dem Weg in die Zimmer, um sich einzurichten. Samantha nahm ihren verwirrten Verlobten an der Hand und ging mit ihm Richtung Küche.

„Honey, du hast Urlaub, und du arbeitest hier nicht“, kicherte er, bekam aber nur ein Augenrollen als Antwort.

„Das stimmt schon, aber ich muss was abliefern.“

Einen der beiden Köche, er war dabei, die Suppe zu pürieren, fragte sie dann, ob er so freundlich wäre, die Tortenkartons in den Kühlraum zu stellen.

„Was ist da drin?“, fragte Gabe.

„Hast du gewusst, dass neugierige Leute früh sterben?“

War auch egal, er wollte nicht noch länger warten und zog sie an der Hand. Eine Stunde Pause war nicht viel und davon musste er die Zeit abziehen, die sie hier mit irgendwelchen Nichtiggkeiten verschwendet hatten. 

 

Küssend stolperten die beiden in den Raum. Gabriel warf die Türe mit seinem Fuß zu und eilig zogen sich die beiden aus, fast ohne die Lippen voneinander zu lösen.

„… dich so vermisst …“, stöhnte Sam, während sie eine heiße, feuchte Spur über seinen Hals zog. 

„Und ich erst; könnte dich auffressen“, raunte er und schubste seine Liebste auf das Bett.

Endlich durfte Samantha wieder seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren, die ihr Gänsehaut und ein warmes Kribbeln bescherten und seine Küsse schmecken. In seine Augen sehen, die wieder dieses liebevolle, aber auch verschmitzte Funkeln hatten und seine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr hören, die sie erschaudern ließ. Der Sex war heiß, schnell und längst überfällig.

„Duschen, zack zack“, rief sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Widerwillig erhob er sich mit einem Seufzen und fragte, ob sie nicht einfach hier bleiben konnten. 

„Du eröffnest die Show, ich glaube kaum dass das geht.“

  
Im Green Room folgte dann die lang ersehnte offizielle Begrüßung.

Billy schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte Gabriel und Rob zu. Es war an der Zeit. Die Show begann.

Natürlich wollte Samantha sich das auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Als Gabe auf der Bühne umher flitzte; singend, tanzend, redend und Spaß machend, verliebte sie sich gleich noch um einiges mehr in ihn.

Jeder hatte mal einen schlechten Tag, aber Samantha hatte die Menschen in ihrer Ersatzfamilie noch nie genervt oder frustriert erlebt – egal ob vor oder hinter der Bühne, vor oder hinter der Kamera … bewundernswert. Auch wenn alle oft wie kleine Kinder rüberkamen, die nur Blödsinn im Kopf hatten, hatte sie diese bezaubernden Leute auch als Menschen kennengelernt, mit denen man reden konnte. Die das Alter und die Reife hatten, um sich auch mit wichtigen, ernsten Themen auseinanderzusetzen.  
Und Sam wusste und das bekam sie immer wieder zu spüren, dass sie niemals alleine war und mit all ihren Sorgen oder Problemen zu jedem einzelnen kommen konnte, auch wenn sie tausende Kilometer entfernt war. Der Zusammenhalt und die gegenseitige Unterstützung waren ein Geschenk, für das sie jeden Tag dankbar und glücklich war.  
  
Der Saal war nicht voll besetzt und so entschloss sie sich dazu, auf einen der freien Plätze Platz zu nehmen; mit dem Hintergedanken, dass ihr Verlobter sie nicht sehen würde. Tat er auch nicht - aber Rob. Erst nickte er ihr zu, dann tuschelte er mit Gabriel, der natürlich auch sofort in ihre Richtung sah.

  
„Der Rotschopf in der ...“, er zählte, „... 5. Reihe der sich gerade auf den Platz geschlichen hat, aufstehen!“

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Komm doch mal zu mir“,  grinste er und winkte mit dem Zeigefinger. Samantha stand auf und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Gabriel war stolz, denn er musste nicht zweimal bitte.

Als er ihre Hand ergriff und den Stuhl zurechtrückte, fragte er in das Mikrofon, ob sie nervös war, da ihre Finger kalt waren.

„Nein.“

„Hast du eine Frage an uns?“, fragte Rob und hielt ihr das Mikro unter die Nase. Das Spiel wollte sie mitspielen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete todernst, dass sie nur wegen MarkP hier wäre.

„Oh!“, rief Gabe entsetzt und griff sich an sein Herz, „du lässt dich mit Satan ein, wo du einen Engel haben kannst – einen Erzengel?“

Das Publikum lachte und das bestärkte die junge Frau.

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?“, fragte Gabe weiter und Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mal sehen.“

„Oh, mein Herz“, seufzte er fassungslos, griff sich noch mal an das Herz und hielt sich dann seinen Handrücken vor die Augen, „du kannst gehen, aber hinter die Bühne, ich komme gleich.“

Mit einem Klaps auf ihren Hintern verabschiedete Gabe seine Verlobte und Sam hörte noch, dass er sie als kleines, freches Ding bezeichnete, bevor Ruth sie umarmte und verwirrt fragte, wo sie denn herkäme.  

„Gabe hat mich der Bühne verwiesen.“

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Männer kame hinter die Bühne, während Ruth auf die Bühne ging.

„Du bist mir eine … gefällt mir. Und da draußen haben jetzt einige Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern“, lachte Gabe, als Sam ihren neugierigen Freunden erzählt hatte, worum es gegangen war.

  
Von Rachel, Ruth, Kim und Briana wurde sie am späten Nachmittag dann beiseite gezogen.

Briana wollte wissen, ob schon über die Hochzeit geredet wurde. Schulterzuckend verneinte die junge Frau. Das war ein Thema für den Urlaub.

„Aber eingeladen werden wir schon“, lachte Briana und Sam nickte mit einem Grinsen.

Davon konnten sie ausgehen. Es war ja keine normale Hochzeit. Das heißt, normal würde sie hoffentlich schon werden, aber es gab so viel zu klären. Die wichtigste Frage war. Wo? Österreich oder Amerika? Würden sie vielleicht sogar zweimal heiraten dürfen? Wo würden die beiden leben? Denn eine Fernbeziehung war auf Dauer eine echte Zerreißprobe.

„Wenn du Fragen hast, Hilfe brauchst, was auch immer … du weißt, dass alle für dich da sind“, sagte Kim und drückte ihre Hand. Dankbar erwiderte sie den Händedruck, bevor sich alle umarmten.

„Frauengespräche? Stör ich?“

„Alles geklärt.“

„Na dann habt ihr nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch mein Baby entführe.“

Gabriel hatte Sehnsucht und wollte endlich wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen und ihre Hände auf seinem Körper spüren. Fernab vom Geschehen zog er sie in seine Arme und genoss ein paar Minuten Zweisamkeit, bevor er zum nächsten Termin musste. Nicht genug. Nicht annähernd genug.

Die nächste Möglichkeit ergab sich zwei Stunden später. Gabriel wusste, dass seine Verlobte im Saal war, denn die Ladies hatten ihr Panel. Aber er wollte nicht mehr warten und so schrieb er ihr eine Nachricht.

 

Da Samantha ohnehin ihr Handy immer in der Hand hatte, schlich sie sich aus dem Saal, suchte die Garderobe und schloss die Türe hinter sich ab.

„Hallo Fremder.“

„Komm her und rede nicht so viel“, raunte er verlangend und nahm sie in die Arme.

Beide waren dabei, sich gierig zu küssen, drei Knöpfe von seinem Hemd waren bereits offen und Sam stand im BH vor ihm, als Gabriel’s Handy läutete.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, stöhnte er und hob ab, hörte sich mit einem Augenrollen an, dass er Jensen und Sam suchen sollte, um dann zum Proben in den kleinen Raum hinter der Küche zu kommen.

Gabriel war genervt, aber die süßen Worte seiner Geliebten und das Versprechen, es später zu beenden, zauberten ihm wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Für Samantha war es eines der schönsten Dinge mit den Jungs zu singen und die Bestätigung zu bekommen, die ihr jedes Mal mehr Mut schenkte.


	24. Chapter 24

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt ihr runter?“, rief Rob.

Der Weckdienst war toll und Sam wusste auch, dass es diesen speziell auch nur für sie gab.

Mit den Worten, dass er dringend noch ein paar Minuten mitkommen sollte, zog sie ihren Verlobten an der Hand in Richtung der Küche. Gabriel setzte sein versautes Grinsen auf, aber mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern machte sie ihm klar, dass er nicht das war, was er schon wieder dachte.

„Wow die schaut ja toll aus“, staunte Gabe und leckte sich die Lippen.

Mit geschickten Handgriffen setzte die junge Frau die Torte zusammen, steckte obenauf ein paar Kerzen und mit Gabriel's Hilfe wurden alle Utensilien auf dem kleinen Servierwagen bereit gelegt. 

„Ok, schau mal ob das Geburtstagskind überhaupt schon da ist“, sagte sie und schubste Gabe in Richtung Speisesaal.

„Wer?“, fragte er erstaunt.

„Gabriel! MarkP‘s Geburtstag!“

„Weiß ich doch“, lachte er und warf ihr einen Kussmund zu.

Mit einem Nicken öffnete er die Tür, ließ die leckere Torte von seiner bezaubernden Verlobten hereinbringen und nach und nach stimmten alle in ein Geburtstagsständchen ein.

Mit dieser Überraschung hatte MarkP nicht gerechnet und war sichtlich gerührt.

„Und da ja im April noch ein paar Geburtstagskinder sind, ist die Torte etwas größer ausgefallen aber vorgratulieren bringt Unglück“, lachte Sam und nickte den anderen drei zu.

„Mach du weiter Sunny, es sollen ja schließlich alle ein Stück bekommen“, grinste er und reichte ihr das große Messer.

„Aha, deshalb die Anspielung gestern auf der Bühne“, sagte Rob, als ihm alles klar geworden war und Samantha zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Und schmecken tut sie auch“, erwiderte Jensen mit vollem Mund und alle lachten.

„Was soll das heißen?“, sagte Sam ernst und kniff die Augen zusammen, „hattest du Zweifel?“

„Niemals“, lachte er, während der nächsten Bissen schon in seinem Mund verschwand.

  
Sam entging natürlich nicht, als sie sich nach dem Mittagessen das R2M-Panel ansah, dass ihr Verlobter immer einen Grund suchte, sie auf die Bühne zu holen. Bis Matt ihm dann eine regelrechte Rutsche legte. 

„Stimmt es, dass MarkP heute Geburtstag hat?“, fragte ein Mädchen aus dem Publikum.

„Ja“, sagte Matt, „wir haben heute schon lecker Torte gegessen, die Gabe‘s bezaubernde Verlobte gemacht hat.“ Mit diesen Worten winkte er in ihre Richtung und Samantha winkte automatisch zurück.

„Wollen wir sie auf die Bühne holen?“

Sofort drehten wieder alle die Köpfe in ihre Richtung und als der Applaus erklang, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und ging mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln auf die Bühne. Sie hatte es akzeptiert. Das war jetzt ihr Leben. Dennoch zögerte sie etwas, als Gabriel frech fragte, ob jemand eine Frage an seine Süßen hatte.

Den Verlobungsring wollte das Publikum sehen und als die Kamera so nahe herankam, dass Sam’s Hände zu zittern anfingen, legte Gabriel seine darunter und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Die nächte Frage ging ebenfalls an die junge Frau. Jemand wollte wissen, wovor sie Angst hatte. Gabe gab ihr das Mikrofon und mit einem Mal war die Aufregung verschwunden.

„Angst?“, sagte sie schulterzuckend, „weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

„Ich sag nur Riesenrad“, lachte Matt.

„Ok, zwei Dinge. Höhe und Spinnen. Obwohl das bei Spinnen eher der Ekel ist.“

„Arrack Attack“, rief jemand aus dem Publikum.

„Hab ich gesehen“, erwiderte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln, „aber der war so unwirklich und überdimensional, keine Gefahr, aber kennt ihr den Film _Arachnophobia_? Der war hart.“

„Das wusste ich noch gar nicht“, lachte Gabe und Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kenne euch, ihr wärt nur wieder auf blöde Gedanken gekommen.“

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an das Publikum und erzählte eine Geschichte.

„Die Exfreundin von meinem kleinen Bruder hatte zwei Vogelspinnen im Wohnzimmer, also im Terrarium“, erklärte sie, „beide hatten bei meinen Eltern im oberen Stock gewohnt und ich vermied es, dort hinauf zu gehen, aber ihr kennt das Gefühl und wenn dann die Neugier siegt ...  
So stand ich also vor dem Terrarium mit einem kleinen Sicherheitsabstand von 2 Meter ...“

Gelächter im Publikum.

„... ich meine, kann ja sein dass diese Bestien jeden Moment herausspringen, obwohl bei der Größe wären wahrscheinlich 10 Meter noch zu wenig gewesen, und ja … extreme Panik. Ich bin dann wieder umgedreht. Ein paar Tage später kam die Ex meines Bruders zu mir und sagt ich soll die Augen zu- und die Hand aufmachen und dann legte sie mir eine Spinnenhaut hinein.“

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, öffnete eines und zog ihre Hand blitzschnell zurück, mit einem vor Ekel verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die Spinnen hatten sich gehäutet, sie fand das witzig; ich nicht … keine Ahnung, Schocktherapie, wie sie das nannte.“

Sam machte Anführungszeichen in die Luft und das Publikum wollte wissen wie es weiterging.

„Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten habe ich meine Schockstarre überwunden, habe geschrien wie am Spieß und ihr im Reflex eine runtergehauen.“

Geklatsche und Gelächter im Publikum, sowie auf der Bühne.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass das jetzt nicht gegen mich verwendet wird“, grinste Samantha den drei Männern zu.

„Oh, und ich sage nur Riesenbaby“, rief Gil dazwischen, der am Rand stand und langsam auf die Bühne kam, sich das Mikro von Rob schnappte und zu erzählen begann, währen Samantha mit den Augen rollte und errötete.

„Wir waren letzten Dezember im _World Treasure Museum_ in Kansas. Und da war eine Ausstellung mit diesen lebensechten Skulpturen und in einem Raum war ein Baby, ca. drei Meter groß.“

„Was?!“, lachte Samantha kopfschüttelnd, „das waren mindestens zehn Meter!“

„Und sie so …“ Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit schockiertem Gesicht und piepsiger Stimme äffte er sie nach.

„Das ist so gruselig, lass uns schnell gehen, ich bekomme Albträume.“

Alle lachte wieder, inklusive Samantha.

„Ihr habt ja mächtig Spaß hier“, grinste Misha, legte seine Hände auf Sam‘s Schulter und nickte Gabe zu. Ihre Zeit war vorbei und deshalb sollten sie auch die Bühne räumen.

„Das war toll, Honey“, flüsterte Gabriel ihr ins Ohr und drückte ihre Hand, „echt, wirklich, ich bin stolz auf dich.“

„Cooler Auftritt“, lächelte Rob und umarmte seine Freundin, die ebenfalls stolz auf sich war. 

  
Seit mehr als zwei Stunden hatte sie ihren Verlobten nicht mehr gesehen und Samantha wollte ihn überraschen. Er war beim Fototermin mit den Fans und als solcher stellte sie sich ebenfalls in der Reihe an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war sie endlich an der Reihe und ging rein, wo Gabriel ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Hey, schön dass du da bist, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und streifte mit den Lippen sein Ohr. Für einen Moment blieb sein Herz stehen und er fragte sich, warum keiner von den Securitys eingriff, denn das war keinem der Fans gestattet. Als er dann aber die Stimme seines Mädchens hörte, die ihm zuflüstertet, dass sie ihn liebte und einen Kuss wollte, wusste er auch warum keiner eingegriffen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht machen; meine Verlobte ist hier“, erwiderte er todernst.

Nach einigen Aufblicken schlich sich aber ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Wo kommst du denn her?“, lachte er und streichelte liebevoll über ihren Rücken.

Chris kicherte und machte ein paar schöne Bilder, aber jeder hatte natürlich nur ganz wenig Zeit und keiner wollte die Fans verärgern. Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern und einem Versprechen, dass er gleich kommen würde, schmiss Gabe sie raus.

„Hier? Du Ferkel!“, rief Sam ihm noch hinterher.

 

„Boah! Ich schwimme“, stöhnte Matt nach dem Karaoke Abend, als er sich das Gorilla Kostüm auszog.

Viel zu aufgedreht um ins Bett zu gehen, ließ der harte Kern den Abend bei Getränken und Snacks ausklingen. Misha schnappte sich eine leere Flasche und ließ sie wieder kreisen.

„Ihr liebt dieses Spiel, oder?“, lachte Sam mit einem Kopfschütteln

„Ja“, nickte Gil und antwortete ernst, dass man die Menschen besser kennenlernte. Dazu fiel Samantha nichts mehr ein, außer ein spöttisches Schnauben.

Matt erzählte ein peinliches Geheimnis und Sam meinte daraufhin, dass sie dachte, dass es gewesen war, als er geflitzt war.

„Du hast das gesehen?“, rief er gespielt schockiert.

„Ich denke, die halbe Welt hat das gesehen, aber das Wichtigste war natürlich verpixelt“, antwortete sie und alle lachten.

„So, jetzt geht es aber ans Eingemachte“, lachte Jensen als beinahe alle weg waren und Sam am Zug war. 

„Peinlichster Sex-Unfall.“

„Gibt es nicht“, lachte sie, denn alles würde sie bestimmt nicht preisgeben.

„Glaub ich dir nicht“, schmunzelte er und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist die Alternative?“

„Du musst einem von uns“, sagte er und deutete in die Runde, „den Gürtel aufmachen, auf sehr erotische Weise.“

„Ok“, lachte sie und drehte sich zu Gabriel.

„Wohoho“, grinste Jensen und winkte mit dem Zeigefinger, „außer Gabe.“

Erst wollte sie zu Misha, aber der hatte einen ziemlich komplizierten Gürtel, Matt hatte gar keinen; also blieb nur noch Jensen.

„Ok“, sagte sie im Kommandoton, „Beine ausstrecken und Oberkörper nach hinten auf die Hände stützen.“

„Holy shit … ist die immer so dominant?“, fragte Jensen in Gabe’s Richtung, worauf der nur lachte und mit den Schultern zuckte; insgeheim aber törnte ihn das wahnsinnig an.

Bevor sie startete, musste Sam noch die Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen, um nicht zu lachen. Verführerisch wie eine geschmeidige Katze kroch sie auf allen Vieren seine Beine entlang und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel. Der Alkohol floss warm und angenehm durch ihre Venen und machte es ihr leichter.  
Mit einem lasziven Augenaufschlag sah sie ihm in diese so verdammt grünen Augen, die an einen Waldsee erinnerten, zu seinem Gürtel und wieder hoch, lächelte ihn an und beugte sich sogar etwas nach vor, um ihren warmen Atem an seiner Haut streifen zu lassen. Langsam öffnete sie den Gürtel und riss ihn mit einem Zug aus den Schlaufen, ohne ihn dabei eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann spannte Sam diesen zwischen ihren Händen und stieg etwas ungeschickt wieder von ihm herunter. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie entnehmen, dass nicht nur Jensen zu atmen aufgehört hatte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gefangen hatten, Samantha wieder auf ihren Platz gegangen und Jensen seinen Gürtel zugeschmissen hatte, klatschte Misha anerkennend in die Hände, denn das war eine filmreife Vorstellung, die sie abgeliefert hatte.

„Ich glaube wir werden jetzt auch gehen“, sagte Gabe und schaute sie mit großen Augen an, bevor er aufsprang, denn das hatte ihn gerade verdammt geil gemacht. 

  
Die Tür war kaum geschlossen, als er seine Verlobte mit seinem Gewicht an der Wand festnagelte und sie so gierig küsste, dass er sich beinahe verschluckte. Die Show, die sie geliefert hatte, hatte ihn hart gemacht und das ließ er sie auch spüren; rieb sein Becken an ihres und stöhnte ungehemmt, während er mit den Lippen an ihrem Ohrläppchen saugte.

Die Hitze breitete sich sofort wie ein Waldbrand in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers aus und Samantha war froh, dass ihr Gabriel keinen Spielraum ließ, denn ihre Beine waren bereits weich wie Gummi. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht anhand der flammenden Leidenschaft die beide verband und während eine ihrer Hände schon unter seinem Shirt verschwunden war, hakten die Finger ihrer anderen Hand sich in seinen Hosenbund, zogen ihn noch näher.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen folgte und auch wenn es ihm unglaublich schwer fiel - er wusste, dass er einigermaßen leise sein musste. Im Gegensatz zu Samantha hatte er nämlich seine Schwierigkeiten damit und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er deswegen von ihr in die Schranken gewiesen worden wäre, denn, sie liebte es zwar, ihn zu hören, aber sie wollte nicht, dass alle es mitbekamen.

Ihre Bluse war schnell geöffnet und die Zunge, die eben noch ihr Schlüsselbein geleckt hatte, war bereits wieder an ihrem sensieblen Ohr. Das war ihre Schwachstelle und Gabriel nutzte es aus. Und Samantha ließ es zu; vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und drückte seinen Kopf näher zu sich.

Mit Leichtigkeit hatte er ihren BH nur mit zwei Finger geöffnet und drückte ihre weichen Brüste zusammen, vergrub sein Gesicht darin, küsste und leckte, nahm jedes wundervolle Geräusch, das ihr entkam tief in seinem Herzen auf. Erneut hakte sie ihre Finger in seinen Hosenbund und hielt ihn ein wenig auf Abstand, um in seine Augen zu sehen, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler wurden. Ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden machte sie dasselbe Spiel mit seinem Gürtel, wie zuvor bei Jensen.

„Fuck, Honey!“, keuchte er, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so rasant, dass er Angst hatte an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben, sollte diese süße Folter noch länger weitergehen.

Die schwarze, enge Jeans schmeichelte ihrer Figur, aber alles was er wollte war Haut. Nackte Haut; heiß und weich. Ungeduldig nestelte er an ihrem Reißverschluss und nahm auf dem Weg hinunter gleich ihre Unterhose und die Socken mit. Ja, genau so. Gabriel stand vor seiner nackten Schönheit und biss sich verlangend auf seine Unterlippe.

„Alles meins“, raunte er Sekunden später und leckte erneut über ihren Hals bis hinunter zu ihren Brüsten.

Im Null komma nichts hatte er sich aus seiner eigenen Kleidung befreit, denn er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange gedauert hätte und er wäre in seiner Hose gekommen. Achtlos warf er diese durch das Zimmer, nahm dann Samantha und warf sie etwas behutsamer auf das Bett.

Aber sie hatte etwas anderes im Sinn, krabbelte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes wieder herunter und ging ins Bad.

„Wir sollten duschen gehen.“

„Wir sollten uns im Bett das Gehirn heraus vögeln“, knurrte er und forderte sie auf, sofort stehenzubleiben.

Sam tat das nicht und war bereits unter der Dusche, als Gabriel ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

„Umdrehen und Hände an die Wand“, kommandierte er und presste sich an sie, drückte seine Zähne in ihren Rücken, stellte sicher, dass er Spuren hinterließ, „du kannst die Bombe nicht scharf machen und dann weglaufen.“

„Wenn die Bombe scharf ist, muss man weglaufen“, grinste sie selbstsicher, „das müsstest du spätestens nach _Band of Brothers_ wissen.“

„Oh Honey, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Bomben“, lachte er spöttisch, positionierte sich und nahm sich das was er wollte und gab ihr das, was sie brauchte.  



	25. Chapter 25

*Bumm Bumm*

Als der Weckdienst an die Tür klopfte, waren die beiden noch im Land der Träume und wurden brutal herausgerissen. Mit einem Brummen setzte Gabe sich auf. Scheiße. Verschlafen.

„Wir kommen gleich!“

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen“, schmunzelte Jensen während des Gehens.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen“, sagte Kim ernst, „hattet ihr eine zu kurze Nacht?“

Wie auf Kommando brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Gabe und Samantha sich am reichhaltigen Buffet bedienten.

„Ihr seid doch alle nur neidisch“, murmelte Gabriel und streckte seine Zunge raus.

„Sunny, kannst du mal … mein Gürtel klemmt“, stöhnte MarkP, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schob sein T-Shirt hoch.

Natürlich. Bei dieser Guten-Morgen-Geschichte war es klar, dass jeder in guter Laune war.

 

Nachdem der Panelmarathon eingeleitet wurde, kam Gabriel wieder in den Green Room, aber seine Verlobte hatte Augen für jemand anderen. Sebastian wirkte deprimiert und es hatte den Anschein, dass er nur körperlich anwesend war. Samantha wollte mehr wissen, nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm zu einem kleinen Tisch, abseits vom Geschehen. Es tat ihr weh, den quirligen Franzosen so zu sehen. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, so als hätte er geweint.Es dauerte einige Zeit und er fing erst zu reden an, nachdem Samantha mit ihm nach draußen gegangen war, dort wo keine Menschenseele war. Sie gab ihm die Zeit, machte Kreise mit ihrem Daumen auf seinem Handrücken und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Sie betrügt mich“, sagte er leise, ohne aufzusehen.

Sam konnte das nicht glauben, denn er und seine Freundin waren so ein glückliches Pärchen.

Als er nach dem lustigen Abend auf sein Zimmer kam, bekam er einen Anruf. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf die Wahlwiederholung gekommen, denn alles was er hören konnte, war ein Stöhnen, das nicht so klang, als hätte sie gerade eine Yoga-Stunde.

„Außerdem war auch eine Männerstimme zu hören ...“

Seine Stimme brach und ein leises, kurzes Schluchzen war zu hören, als Samantha ihren Freund umarmte. Das tat ihr so leid für ihn.

„23 Jahre Altersunterschied, so viele haben mir abgeraten, auch die hier. Darum kann ich mit keinem ... ich kann ihnen das auch nicht sagen“, seufzte er und er änderte seine Meinung auch nicht, als sie ihm zu erklären versuchte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und ihn keiner verurteilen.

Er wollte erst alleine damit klarkommen und sie musste ihm versprechen, keinem Menschen etwas zu sagen; auch nicht ihrem Verlobten.

  
Rachel hatte noch ein kurzes Panel, das letzte für diesen Tag auf der Hauptbühne, und es ging ihr nicht gut. Ein neuer Schub, der unerwartet kam. Rob und Gil stützten sie auf dem Weg zur Bühne und Samantha hatte Tränen in den Augen. Rachel war ein Mensch, der so stark war; für sich und für andere. Die kleine, hübsche Blondine war immer gut gelaunt und hatte es verdammt noch mal absolut nicht verdient!

Gabriel sah seinem Mädchen nach, die ein paar Minuten alleine sein wollte. Er hatte keine Idee was los war, aber er sah, dass sie traurig und verstört war, tat das auch ihm weh; also ging er ihr hinterher. Es gab an so einem Tag nicht viele Plätze, wo man alleine sein konnte, so ging sie in Richtung ihres Hotelzimmers und als ihr einfiel, dass Gabriel den Schlüssel hatte, sank sie einfach auf den Boden. Gabriel setzte sich daneben und wartete, bis sie sagte, was los war.

Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Tante, die seit 40 Jahren mit dieser Krankheit kämpfte und ihrem Onkel, der an dieser Krankheit gestorben war. Samantha wusste, was auf Rachel zukam. Wenn die Muskeln aufgaben und man sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Wenn diese Starre irgendwann die Organe erreichte und ... Game over. Und wie wütend, verzweifelt und hilflos man war.

„Es kommt nur gerade alles hoch, tut mir leid.“

Mühsam versuchte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken, während Gabriel über ihr Knie streichelte und sie dann fest an sich drückte.

„Habe ich dir nicht schon mal gesagt, dass du dich dafür niemals entschuldigen sollst? Ich weiß, ich sage dir das jedes Mal, aber es gibt nichts wofür du dich schämen sollst. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich nicht weniger von dir halte, wenn du weinst. Das habe ich nie und werde ich auch nie, okay, Baby? Mir tut es auch weh, wenn du traurig bist und deswegen möchte ich, dass du dann mit mir darüber redest, damit wir schnell wieder glücklich werden können. Versprich mir das. Alles an dir ist perfekt. Du bist in jeder Hinsicht liebenswert“, flüsterte er, streichelte sanft durch die Haare und über den Rücken und auch wenn dieser Worte wundervoll waren, brachte es auf der anderen Seite den Strom der Tränen aber nicht zum Versiegen.

Aber er schaffte es immer wieder, die junge Frau durch seine gefühlvollen Worte und Gesten aufzubauen.

  
Es war immer dasselbe Ritual. Nach der Show versammelten sich alle Mitglieder im Green Room und stießen mit einem Glas Champagner auf eine gelungene Convention an, bis dann einer nach dem anderen ging. Für Samantha war es wie immer ein sehr emotionaler Abschied, der immer ein bisschen mehr wehtat, je besser sie diese wunderbaren Menschen kennenlernen durfte, denn die Familie wurde immer größer und größer.

Nachdem Sebastian ihr das Versprechen gegeben hatte, sobald wie möglich mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, gab Sam ihm noch zwei Abschiedsküsschen mit auf den Weg. Rachel war als letzte an der Reihe und auch wenn sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, standfest zu bleiben; am Schluss weinten beide Frauen. Gabriel’s Aufgabe war es dann, seine aufgebrachte Verlobte mit Kreisen auf dem Rücken und geflüsterten Worten wieder zu beruhigen.

  
Da das gesamte Equipment noch aufgebaut war, beschlossen die Verbliebenen ein wenig zu singen.

„Komm her, wir müssen eine Playliste zusammenstellen!“, rief Gabe und winkte Samantha zu sich und sie war es, die das erste Lied aussuchte.

„Was?!“, lachte die junge Frau und schlug auf Gabe‘s Hintern, als er sein Gesicht verzog und trocken würgte.

„Jungs?!“, grinste er und sah in die Runde. Daumen runter von allen.

„Boah, kein Sinn für Romantik, ich bin erschüttert!“, erwiderte Sam fassungslos.

Es war ein riesen Spaß, auch wenn sie bei der Songauswahl ein paar Mal überstimmt wurde. Die Angestellten des Hotels bekamen ein Gratiskonzert, dafür wurde ein großartiges Video gemacht.

 

Die Rothaarige bewunderte die Jungs für ihre Improvisationen; sie waren nie um ein Wort verlegen, denn ihnen war es egal, ob sich jemand auf der Bühne blamierte. Alle hatten immer Spaß, und das übertrug sich von einem auf den anderen. Sie lachten über sich selber und machten Spaß über die anderen und keiner war böse oder nachtragend. Das mitzuerleben, das fand Sam einfach nur faszinierend.

Sicherlich; alle waren Schauspieler und nicht jeder bekam dieses Geschenk in die Wiege gelegt - bestimmt war es auch ein langer Prozess. Es gab fast keinen Moment, wo nicht einer von ihnen redete und jeder ergänzte das Wort des anderen. Samantha hatte nie viele Freunde und war immer gerne für sich alleine. Und das war auch etwas, was _sie_ lernen musste, aber diese Zusammengehörigkeit und Einigkeit war eines der schönsten Gefühle die es gab.

Zu wissen, dass jemand da war, der auf einen aufpasste und auf den man sich verlassen konnte; der einem mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand und einen immer wieder bestärkte. Das traf auf alle zu und es machte sie glücklich und auch stolz, ein Teil davon sein zu dürfen. Samantha war nie der Mensch, der viel Selbstvertrauen hatte. Aber das änderte sich. Das _musste_ sich auch ändern, denn ansonsten hätte sie schlechte Karten gehabt. Es war ebenso ein Prozess, den sie lernen musste und immer noch dabei war, zu lernen. Diese Menschen hatten so viel Wärme und Liebe in ihrem Herzen, mit der jeder angesteckt wurde, der in ihrer Nähe war. Aus diesem Grunde hatte sie sich seit dem ersten Treffen auf der Weihnachtsfeier, eineinhalb Jahre zuvor, unglaublich wohl gefühlt.

Auch wenn alle viel Körperkontakt hatten, es steckte niemals etwas sexuelles dahinter, denn beinahe alle waren verheiratet und wussten, wo ihr Platz war. Niemals hatte jemand der anderen einen Annäherungsversuch bei ihr gestartet, oder umgekehrt. Das wusste auch Gabriel. Sam musste ihm nicht beweisen, dass zwischen den Jungs und ihr nicht mehr war, als Freundschaft. Und das Vertrauen schätzte sie sehr, deshalb hatte er auch ihres verdient. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Klar, manchmal klopfte ihr Herz schneller, wenn er beim Karaoke die Mädels auf die Bühne holte, oder bei den Foto-OP‘s, wo ihm alle immer sehr, sehr nahe waren. Aber er zeigte ihr, und nur ihr, wo sein Platz war. Eifersucht? Natürlich war diese immer dabei; gesunde Eifersucht war vollkommen okay. Keine Eifersucht zu haben hätte bedeutet, dass sich die beiden nichts mehr bedeutet hätten. Gabe war Schauspieler und Entertainer und Samantha hatte sich für ihn entschieden und nicht eine Sekunde davon bereut.

  
Am darauffolgenden Tag trafen sich die restlichen sieben beim Frühstück.

„Wann müsst ihr eigentlich am Flughafen sein?“

Gabriel nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und sah seine Kollegen an. Da die Zeit noch nicht drängte, entschieden sich Samantha und die Jungs für einen gemeinsamen Ausflug in den Zoo. Das Wetter war schön und frühsommerlich warm, aber weit kamen sie nicht, denn die ersten Fans umzingelten die Jungs bereits. Sam ging ein paar Schritte auf Abstand. Aber nachdem die Meute verschwunden war, nahm Gabriel ihre Hand und ließ diese auch nicht mehr los.

  
„Wir haben eine Tradition, wenn wir in ein anderes Land kommen“, sagte Matt zu ihr, als alle in einem kleinen Restaurant zu Mittag aßen, „jeder bestellt sich etwas anderes und wir lassen die Teller reihum gehen.“

 Sam nickte. Gute Idee. Das Essen kam.

„Und wechseln“, sagte Misha und jeder langte gierig zu.

„Und wechseln“, lachte Jensen und Sam kam mit den Schauen gar nicht mehr hinterher und rief geschockt, dass sie noch gar nicht mal probiert hatte.

„Du musst dich anpassen, du bist hier mit hungrigen Männern zusammen“, kicherte Gabriel und schob sich eine Gabel mit Spätzle in den Mund.

„Ihr seid unmöglich“, grinste Samantha kopfschüttelnd.  


Am Flughafen ging es dann mit den Fans weiter und auch wenn die Jungs freundlich waren, es wurde mit der Zeit anstrengend. So flüchteten sie. Als Sam durch die Sicherheitskontrolle ging, ging der Alarm los.

„Irgendwo ein Piercing von dem wir nichts wissen?“, lachte Jensen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sam musste ihn enttäuschen, denn es war nur ihr Verlobungsring.

„Das ist immer das schlimmste, die elende Warterei“, stöhnte Gil und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Irgendwann war es dann doch so weit und es folgte der Abschied von Matt und MarkP.

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug und auch die restlichen drei flogen davon.

„Gabe!“

Jensen drehte sich noch einmal um und rief ihm zu, sauber zu bleiben, damit er keine Beschwerden hören musste. 

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später saßen auch Gabriel und seine Verlobte im Flugzeug.

„Dann lass uns den Urlaub beginnen.“

„Ich freue mich sehr darauf, 24/7 nur mein Sweetie und ich. Was machen wir zuerst?“

„Nach Hause fliegen, und es uns auf meiner Couch bequem machen“, antwortete sie mit einem Zwinkern.

 

„Gabriel?“

„Honey?“

„Gabe?“

„Sweetie?“

„Romeo?“

„Babe?“, lachte er und stand plötzlich neben Samantha im Badezimmer.

„Ich wasche, willst du deine Wäsche dazugeben?"

„Wenn du sie nicht verfärbst“, antwortete er frech. Ohne großartig zu überlegen, schmiss sie ihm ein T-Shirt an den Kopf.

  
„Du hast _Open Water2_?“, sagte er entzückt, pickte sich die DVD aus dem Regal und kam in die Küche, „meinetwegen?“

„Ehrlich?“ lachte sie und sah ihn an; damals kannte sie ihn noch gar nicht und auch wenn er einige Minuten nackt war in den Film - um ehrlich zu sein; er war ihr nicht aufgefallen. Sie musste nicht mehr weiter reden. Gabe kannte diesen Blick. Bestimmt war es wegen Eric. Das war’s. Die DVD flog wieder zurück in das Regal.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du auch von Russel Crowe besessen!?“, bemerkte Gabriel und Sam streckte ihren Kopf aus der Türe und wackelte mit ihren Augenrauen.

„Du bist eine, die sich Filme nur wegen der Schauspieler kauft, stimmt das?“

Nein, nicht immer.

„Ab sofort gibt es sowieso nur einen Schauspieler für dich, ist das klar?“, sagte er todernst, bevor er sich wieder dem Regal zudrehte.

„ _König der Löwen_?“

Er hielt die DVD hoch, denn den Film fand auch er toll.

„Nein, da muss ich weinen“, murmelte Sam, als sie das Essen auf den Tisch stellte und Gabriel dachte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Du musst … was? Das ist ein Zeichentrickfilm?!“

„Ähm … Mufasa stirbt?!“, erwiderte sie mit schockiertem Tonfall. Alles was sie als Antwort bekam war ein breites Grinsen, gefolgt von einem Kopfschütteln.

„Beinahe schon andachtsvoll strich er über die Hülle von _Walk the line_ , und mit einem Nicken stellte Sam die Weingläser auf den Tisch, unter der Bedingung, dass er seinen Mund geschlossen hielt. 

„Aber das ist genau meine Stimmlage“, lachte er und summte.

Das wusste sie. Oh Gott, und wie sie das wusste. Seine Stimme war wundervoll und hypnotisierend und brachte Sam dazu, Dinge zu tun ...

Natürlich hatte er mitgesungen und seine Stimme brachte auch die Saiten in ihr zum Vibrieren. Die Rothaarige schwang ihre Beine über ihn und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Honey … ich sehe nichts mehr!“, seufzte er frustriert.

Während eines leidenschaftlichen Zungenkusses kraulte sie seinen Nacken, rutschte noch etwas näher und stöhnend schloss Gabriel seine Augen. Vergessen war der Film und er gab sich ganz dem Moment hin bis sie mit den Worten aufstand, dass die Wäsche aufgehängt werden musste und er dann in Ruhe den Film zu Ende sehen konnte.

So ein Biest. Gabriel half ihr natürlich, aber nur um sie schneller auf das Bett werfen zu können und ihr zu erklären, dass sie ihn nicht immer scharfmachen konnte, nur um ihn dann abblitzen zu lassen.


	26. Chapter 26

Sexy Hausfrau. Gabriel saß auf der Couch und sah seiner Verlobten beim Bügeln zu. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen; nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass sie seine Unterhosen zusammenfaltete, aber dass die sich für ihn sorgte und er für sie.

„Schau mal.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm ein paar Zettel in die Hand und überrascht fragte er, ob er einen Text lernen musste.

„Bei mir kannst du improvisieren“, erwiderte sie amüsiert.

Es waren ein paar Vorschläge, die sie vor ihrer Abreise zusammengestellt hatte. Sie wollte, dass er sich das ansieht und ihr dann sagte, was er davon hielt. Gabe warf die Zettel in die Luft und nahm Samantha in die Arme, flüsterte ihr zu, dass er sie liebte und alles machen würde, während er ihren empfindlichen Hals küsste.

„Gabe! Du sollst nicht alles machen, was ich will, sondern wir machen das, was wir beide wollen“, antwortete sie, drückte ihn leicht von sich und sah ihm auffordernd in die Augen. 

„Okay“, antwortete er mit einem Grinsen, „wir machen alles was du willst, weil ich weiß, dass du weißt, das wir das beide wollen.“

Typisch Gabriel. Sam wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu während er die Zettel wieder einsammelte, um zu sehen, wohin die Reise ging. Das was er las, gefiel ihm gut.

„Antrag angenommen“, lachte er und warf die Zettel wieder in die Luft.

 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Einkaufscenter, um Proviant für die Autofahrt zu besorgen, legte die junge Rothaarige die erste CD in das Autoradio ein und startete den Motor. Es gab viele wunderschöne Plätze in zu bestaunen … zu viele, für diese kurze Zeit. Das Wetter war ebenfalls auf ihrer Seite und prophezeite eine schöne Woche.

„Wir sollten die Tage irgendwann über unsere Hochzeit reden; falls du noch willst.“

„Ob ich noch möchte? Gabriel, du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist. Ich liebe dich; gut, außer meiner Familie und Gerard Butler, und Russel Crowe, und ...“

Die Hand, die bis eben ihren Oberschenkel gestreichelt hatte, holte zu einem leichten Schlag aus.

  
Während einer kurzen Rastpause und um die Füße zu vertreten, bekam Samantha eine Nachricht von Sebastian. Er und seine Langzeitfreundin hatten Schluss gemacht und gingen getrennte Wege. Er wollte sich nur melden, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts sagen sollst …“, Gabriel schaute sie fragend an, denn er hasste Geheimnisse.

„Ist jetzt egal, macht sicher schon die Runde“, murmelte sie und seufzte, „die beiden haben sich getrennt, sie ist versehentlich an die Wahlwiederholung gekommen, als sie … naja, mit jemand anderem zugange war.“

„Miststück. Von Anfang an haben wir ihm gesagt, dass sie die Falsche ist. Bei dem Altersunterschied ...“, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd und seine Stimme wurde dabei etwas lauter.

Und genau das war der Grund, warum er nicht mit den anderen geredet hatte, denn Sebastian wusste ganz genau, wie alle darüber dachten.

  
Die beiden wechselten sich beim Fahren ab und sangen lautstark und voller Begeisterung die Lieder mit, die aus dem Radio tönten. Bei der ersten Station angelangt, warf Gabriel ihr einen Blick zu, der einerseits verblüfft, aber andererseits vor Stolz nur so strotzte.

„Da willst du hinauffahren?“

Samantha atmete noch einmal tief durch, und nickte, während sie den Berg hinaufsah, der mittels einer Gondel erreicht werden sollte. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr zumute, aber da musste sie jetzt durch. Das älteste Salzbergwerk der Welt wollte erkundet werden und zu Fuß zu gehen hätte erstens zu lange gedauert und wäre viel zu anstrengend gewesen.

„Tapferes Mädchen“, schmunzelte Gabe und belohnte seine Traumfrau mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, als sie oben angekommen waren.

Die Fahrt war ruhig, bis auf die blaue Flecken, die er sich eingefangen hatte, als sie sich an ihm festgekrallt hatte. Die Höhle war faszinierend. Immer noch beeindruckt, zog er seinen Schutzanzug aus und dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Aussichtsplattform. Sam erklärte ihm, dass man über die ganze Stadt _Hallstatt_ sehen konnte. Natürlich wollte er dahin und legte einen Arm um seine Verlobte, spürte ihren rasenden Herzschlag.

„Fast 6 mal so hoch wie das Riesenrad, du kannst stolz auf dich sein“, lächelte er, streichelte ihr liebevoll über die Wange und küsste Sam, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten und nicht mehr halb in der Luft schwebten.

  
Das nächste, was er zu sehen bekam, war ein wenig gruselig, aber faszinierend. Was heißt gruselig - als ehemaliger Erzengel hatte er schon viel ärgere Dinge gesehen. In einer Kapelle, wo knapp 1000 Totenschädel und Gebeine aufgeschichtet waren, erfuhr er die dazugehörende Geschichte. Früher gab viel zu wenig Platz und die Gräber mussten viele Male neu besetzt werden, außerdem waren Feuerbestattungen nicht erlaubt. Die Skelette der Verstorbenen wurden in dieser Kapelle aufbewahrt, sozusagen als eine zweite Ruhestätte. Zum Teil waren diese bemalt und beschriftet. Ob man das auch heutzutage machte, wollte Gabriel wissen.

„Wenn man will, ja“, erwiderte die junge Frau mit einem Schulterzucken.

Es war eine wunderschöne Stadt. Eine der ältesten, wie er erfuhr. Bei einer Tasse Kaffee, die die beiden in einem kleinen Café direkt am großen See zu sich nahmen, kam er ins Schwärmen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie ihm erzählte, dass in China diese Stadt mit See und Palmen und Goldfischen nachgebaut wurde; nur eben 1000 Mal so groß. Gabriel konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Die Chinesen waren schon ein eigenartiges Volk.

Hand in Hand spazierten sie durch die Altstadt, kauften einige Souvenirs und standen, ehe sie es sich versahen vor der nächsten Seilbahn, die sie zu den riesigen Eishöhlen brachte. 

„Da siehst du mal, was ich für dich alles in Kauf nehme“, schmunzelte sie, drückte ein Küsschen auf seine Wange und zog ihren Verlobten an der Hand.

  
Während der Autofahrt wurde er langsam unruhig, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wo der nächste Halt war und drückte ständig am Radio herum, bis ihm Samantha auf die Finger schlug.

„Hey! Kennst du? Der Fahrer bestimmt die Musik?!“

Es war alles hochinteressant und faszinierend, im _Hangar-7_ und er hätte die Flugzeuge, Formel 1-Rennwagen und Helikopter noch länger bewundert, wenn nicht sein Magen vor Hunger bereits in die Kniekehlen gerutscht wäre.

Gabriel hatte Gefallen gefunden an der österreichischen Küche und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht genussvoll zu schmatzen. Bei einem Verdauungsspaziergang kamen die beiden beim _Festspielhaus_ vorbei und er wusste jetzt auch, in welchem Haus _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_ geboren wurde.

Im Schlossgarten von _Hellbrunn_ , bei den Wasserspielen musste Samantha aufpassen, um nicht von ihrem übermütigen Spaßvogel geschnappt und unter das Wasser gestellt zu werden.

„Ist hier nicht _The Sound of Music_ gedreht worden?“, fragte er neugierig, als sie bei dem Pavillon vorbeikamen. Samantha nickte. Klar kannte sie die Geschichte der Familie Trapp, aber den Film hatte sie noch nie gesehen; im Gegensatz zu ihm. Kopfschüttelnd erklärte er, dass das eine große Bildungslücke war.

 

Samantha wollte Gabe nicht überanstrengen und schlug vor, ein Hotel aufzusuchen.

„Tust du nicht, ich finde es toll, dass du mir das alles zeigst, du bist ein guter Reiseführer, und sexy und meins“, grinste er und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

„Gabriel?“

„Babe?“

„Romeo?“

„Honey?“

„Mr. Novak?“

„Bunny, Sweetie, Baby, Beauty, Angel?“

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und jetzt war er auch mit einem Hotel einverstanden, um diese sanften Lippen auch an anderen Stellen spüren zu können.

  
Der nächste Tag begann turbulent. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei sprang Gabe wie von einer Hornisse gestochen aus dem Bett, währen Sam einige Male blinzeln musste um zu sehen was überhaupt los war.

„Fuck! Verdammt, Krampf im Fuß.“

Wimmernd hüpfte er im Zimmer herum und hielt sich dann an der Couchlehne fest.

„Bein ausstrecken und Zehen anziehen“, sagte sie und kniete sich vor ihn hin, um sein Bein zu massieren. Dabei musste sie sich in die Wangen beißen, um nicht zu lachen. 

„Wird besser, danke Honey“, stöhnte er erleichtert und grinste dann versaut, denn diese wundervolle Massage regte nicht nur die Durchblutung in seinem Bein wieder an, „also wir sind wach und du?“

„Gabriel, du musst dich jetzt unbedingt schonen und darfst dich auf keinen Fall überanstrengen; am Besten du bleibst einfach stehen“, erwiderte sie mit todernster Miene, „ich geh noch ein bißchen ins Bett.“

Samantha zog die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf und kicherte leise. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte, wie er näherkam und spürte, als das Bett sich senkte. Kaum hatte er die Decke weggezogen fing er an, sie zu kitzeln.

„Du könntest mich noch ein wenig mehr massieren, ein bißchen weiter höher“, knurrte er.

„Mr. Novak!“, rief sie schockiert und schmiss ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf, „so verführt man aber keine Dame!“

Das ließ er sich nicht nachsagen. Liebevoll kraulte er ihren Nacken, platzierte zarte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sich seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen schob und sich mit ihrer verband.

 

Aufgeregt und gestärkt durch das reichhaltige Frühstück setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz und wollte wissen, wo die erste Station war.

„Hast du das Drehbuch nicht gelesen?“

Mit einem Grinsen stieß Samantha ihn leicht in die Seite und antwortete, dass es in der Nähe eine der ältesten Burgen Europas gab. Ja, er konnte sich sein Mädchen gut als Burgfräulein vorstellen. Leider gab es keine Gondel. Der Weg musste zu Fuß bestritten werden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging Sam die Puste aus, denn Kondition hatte sie null.

„Komm schon, nicht schlapp machen“, grinste Gabriel und schob sie an. 

In einem der riesigen Säle sagte er dann, dass so etwas die geeignete Location für die geplante, riesige Hochzeit war, woraufhin Samantha in Gedanken versank. Das stimmte. Das würde eine große Hochzeit werden; aber sie konnte nicht verlangen, dass alle einfliegen mussten. Hier hatte Sam nicht so viele Menschen, die es wert waren, eingeladen zu werden. Es reichte ihre Familie und ihr Lieblingsonkel, der zufällig auch Pfarrer war. Standesamt in Österreich, Kirche in Amerika? Mit den Kleinen reisen – so lange. Was würde ihre Familie davon halten?

„Babe, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“, rief er, währen seine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Auf unserer Hochzeit.“

„Ohne mich?“, fragte Gabe schockiert und sie musste lachen.

  
Die Fahrt dauerte schon gefühlte Stunden und Gabriel war langweilig.

„Sag mal, gefällt dir meine Musik nicht?“

Erneut hatte er seine Hand am Radio, bis nur mehr Rauschen zu hören war.

„Doch, aber während der Fahrt darf ich nicht mit dir spielen.“

„Und deshalb wählt der Fahrer die Musik!“

„Ja, Dean“, murmelte er kleinlaut.


	27. Chapter 27

Da die beiden ständig aufeinander klebten, konnte Sam ihren Liebsten nicht überraschen und so nahm sie ihn mit, um einzukaufen.

Während der Kofferraumdeckel hochging, erklärte sie, dass sie ein Picknick geplant hatte.

„Schöne Idee, lass uns gehen“, sagte er und schmiss den Deckel wieder zu, dass es nur so hallte.

„Gabe!“ rief sie erschrocken.

„Was?“, fragte er unschuldig. Ihr armer Maxim weinte und so streichelte er sanft über die Motorhaube des schwarzen Golfs und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Samantha liebte ihr großes Kind.

 

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht allzu lange und Gabriel kannte das Hotel, vor dem die beiden parkten und war erstaunt, dass Sam so erstaunt war.

„Wer kennt Peter Alexander nicht?“, fragte er schulterzuckend.

„Ich bin schwer beeindruckt. Das _Weiße Rößl_ schaut aber schon lange nicht mehr so aus, wie im Film von anno dazumal.“

Das Gras war weich und saftig grün und hätten die beiden keine helle Kleidung getragen, sie hätten auf die große Decke verzichtet. Beinahe schon andächtig sahen sie auf den Wolfgangsee, während er in ihrem Schoss lag, ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt.

  
„Erzähl mir etwas von dir, dass ich noch nicht weiß.“

„Keine Ahnung, was du über mich noch nicht weißt, das Internet ist ein offenes Buch“, lachte er, aber im Gegensatz zu Jensen, Misha und Jared fand man über sein Privatleben nichts.

Samantha fragte nach seinen Kindern und plötzlich überkam ihn eine ungewohnte Traurigkeit.

Als er zu erzählen anfing, waren es nicht nur die Erinnerungen, die durch seinen Kopf zuckten, sondern auch dieser tiefe Schmerz, den Richard empfunden hatte. Gabriel kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er diesem armen Mann einen riesigen Gefallen getan hatte, als er ihm neue Erinnerungen gegeben und ihn an das andere Ende der Welt geschickt hatte. Die Frau, mit der er/Richard elf Jahre verheiratet war, war fremdgegangen und hatte diesen anderen Kerl geheiratet.

„Keine Ahnung, wie lange das schon gegangen ist. Der Grund war wohl, dass ich wenig Zeit hatte. Du weißt, wie viel ich arbeite und unterwegs bin. Wir hatten uns auseinandergelebt, hatten ständig Streit, es war nur noch Alltag. Ich habe sie geliebt, und es hat verdammt lange wehgetan, aber es ist vorbei, endgültig“, sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Das alles war für ihn bis zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt nie so real gewesen. Gabriel kam es so vor, als wenn er nicht nur die Erinnerung an Richard’s Leben hatte, sondern Richard war. Vielleicht hatte er sich selber einfach immer nur dagegen gewehrt, denn genau das war ja beabsichtigt gewesen. 

„Sie hat das Sorgerecht für die Kinder, und ich sehe die Jungs leider nur unregelmäßig. Wir reden nur noch miteinander, wenn es um die Kinder geht. Die Jungs sind toll, du wirst sie lieben und ich werde sie dir auch vorstellen, wenn es passt.“

Es war eine komische Stimmung. Es tat gut, ihre Hände zu spüren, die ihn streichelten.

„Lass uns über etwas anderes reden, ich will dich nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit belasten.“

„Ich will alles über dich wissen, du bist mein Mann“, schmunzelte sie, „und deine Kinder gehören zu deinem Leben, so lange, bis du stirbst.“

So genau hatte er das dann doch nicht durchdacht. Nicht falsch verstehen; er liebte diese Jungs - echte Rabauken, aber sein Leben wollte er mit Sam verbringen. Nur mit ihr; vielleicht sogar mit eigenen Kindern.

„Aber jetzt zählen nur noch du und ich, das andere ist nebensächlich. Und ja, stimmt; ich habe mein Privatleben so gut es ging geheim gehalten. Aber das will ich mit dir ändern, ich will, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt, wie glücklich du mich machst.“

 

Nachdem die beiden sich die Bäuche vollgeschlagen und sich auch gegenseitig unter Kichern und Herumtoben gefüttert hatten, kuschelte Samantha sich an seine Brust und hörte seinem regelmäßigen Herzschlag zu. Gabriel legte seinen Arm um sie, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Haare und sog ihren Geruch tief in sich ein. Er musste kurz schmunzeln, denn Sam roch nach Wassermelone. Die Ruhe dauerte nicht lange, denn er war zwar kein junger Hahn mehr, hatte aber die Energie von zehn davon.

„Weißt du was ich jetzt gerne möchte?“

Sam war eher die Gemütliche; drückte ihn wieder auf die Decke und wollte einfach nur liegen bleiben. Mit einem Schmunzeln erhob sie sich einige Augenblicke später, denn diese Ruhelosigkeit von ihm machte sie wahnsinnig.

 

Eilig fing er an, die Sachen zusammenzupacken und nahm sie an der Hand und Samantha schwante böses, als sie von weitem die Boote sah und sofort wusste, was er vorhatte.

„Lust auf eine Bootsfahrt?“, fragte er und seine Verlobte hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

„Und du bist der Kapitän?“

„Du musst mir mehr vertrauen“, maulte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, während er den Arm um sie legte und näher zog; auch um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht abhauen konnte.

„Ich vertrau dir hier mein Leben an!“

Nachdem er für eine halbe Stunde auf dem See bezahlt hatte, reichte er ihr die Hand und mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg Samantha in das wackelige Motorboot und machte ein Kreuzzeichen. Mitten am See stellte er den Motor ab und rutschte zu seiner Verlobten auf die kleine Bank.

„Entspann dich“, schmunzelte er und nahm zärtlich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Es wackelt“, murmelte die Rothaarige und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn.

„Du bist ein Angsthase“, grinste er und kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick.

Dann wollte Gabriel, dass sie aufstand. Verdammt; auf was hatte sie sich da wieder eingelassen.

„Wenn du jetzt noch die Augen aufmachst, bin ich zufrieden.“

„Ich wurde nicht dazu geboren, um dich zufrieden zu stellen.“

„Aber sicher doch, ich bin dein Mann“, erwiderte er schockiert, „ich halte dich, dir kann nichts passieren, ich bin da. Und jetzt dreh dich um, Arme zur Seite, wie in Titanic.“

„Du brauchst doch nur wieder Gesprächsstoff bei der nächsten Convention.“

„Möglich“, antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, welches sie im Nacken spüren konnte. 

Dann machte dieser Blödmann auch noch ein Selfie! Hätte Sam nicht so viel Angst gehabt, umzukippen, sie hätte ihm womöglich ins Schienbein getreten. Gabe war stolz auf Samantha, denn diese Mutprobe hatte sie mit einer glatten Eins bestanden.

 

Während Gabriel weiterfuhr, war Sam mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt, bis er plötzlich kreischte, sodass sie aus dem Fenster sah.

„Schau mal, wer vor uns fährt?!“

Sam lachte und fotografierte den schwarzen Impala, der vor ihnen fuhr und twitterte es anschließend.

‚@JensenAckles, @jarpad‚ haben wir das gleiche Ziel?‘

 

„Wir fahren ins Labyrinth.“

Das war alles, was er erfuhr, nachdem die beiden ihre Sachen gepackt und aus dem Hotel ausgecheckt hatten. Unruhig rutschte er am Beifahrersitz herum, bis er gesagt bekam, er sollte sich ein Video auf You Tube ansehen, denn das Ende dieser Reise kam vor Ort nicht so gut zur Geltung.

„Das ist ja eine Hand“, schmunzelte er und Samantha nickte.

Kaum angekommen, rief sie ihrem Verlobten noch zu, sein Handy eingeschaltet zu lassen, aber der war schon beinahe verschwunden. Das machte Spaß; Gabe fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind und das, was ihm am meisten Spaß machte war, sein Mädchen zu beobachten, wie diese genervt von einer Sackgasse in die andere ging. Sam hatte einen Orientierungssinn wie ein Fisch an Land und Gabriel wusste das genau; machte es zu seinem Vorteil. Kichernd versteckte er sich, als er sah, dass sie näherkam und sprang dann hinter dem Gebüsch hervor.

„Gabe! Lass das ich hass das“, fauchte sie.

„Hab dich“, lachte er und küsste sie so stürmisch, dass beide beinahe zu Boden gingen.

  
„Komm, du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt machen wir etwas, das Mädchen gefällt“, sagte sie. Gabriel war gespannt und nur einige Schritte später spazierten die beiden durch den Tunnel in das Innere des Berges der _Swarowski Kristallwelt_. Alles funkelte und glitzerte. Überwältigend.  
Was Samantha an Schmuck besaß, war zu 80 % Modeschmuck. Das Wertvollste war ihr Verlobungsring. Gabriel wusste, dass sie sich mit dem Gedanken, von teuren Geschenken überhäuft zu werden, nicht anfreunden konnte und das war auch bestimmt der Grund, warum sie seine Hand so fest hielt und ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Er akzeptierte das, denn er würde einen anderen Weg finden.

Eine Sache wollte sie noch sehen und die Fahrt ging weiter. Wieder erfuhr er nur ein Wort, aber das kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. _Mystery Spot_.

„Wie toll ist das denn?“, grinste er verblüfft.

Etwas sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, da das rote Haus nicht nur schief war sondern auch auf dem Kopf stand. Aber im Inneren sah alles genauso aus, wie in einem Einfamilienhaus, nur eben auf dem Kopf stehend.

Sam schoss ein Foto von Gabe, denn wann bekam man ansonsten die Gelegenheit einen Handstand über der Toilette zu machen.

*

 _Ich stehe im Keller und vor mir liegt eine Leiche, eingehüllt wie eine Mumie. Fassungslos sehe ich auf meine blutverschmierten Hände, doch ich kann mich an nichts erinnern._ _Was soll ich tun? Ich sehe mich hektisch um._ _Die Leiche loswerden … so viel steht fest. Ich suche das ganze Haus nach einem Versteck ab, doch kaum habe ich sie beseitigt und drehe mich um; ist sie wieder da._ _In Panik versuche ich mir die Hände zu waschen, aber das Blut geht nicht ab._ _Auf einmal stehe ich auf einem Feld mit einer Schaufel in der Hand._ _Ich vergrabe die Leiche so tief wie möglich und im nächsten Augenblick ist ein Traktor neben mir und pflügt das Feld um. Mit schweißnassem Körper stehe ich da und betete, dass die Leiche nicht zum Vorschein kommt. Der Traktor verschwindet und rings um mich ist eine große Mauer und auch die Leiche ist wieder neben mir. Verzweifelt versuche ich eine Tür zu finden, taste mich der Mauer entlang, schlage schreiend und weinend darauf ein. Ein riesiger Steinhammer taucht auf einmal neben mir auf und ich versuche alles, bis ich tränenüberströmt und völlig fertig auf den Boden sinke._ _  
Gabriel steht auf einmal neben mir und die Mauer verschwindet, auch die Leiche ist verschwunden und er reicht mir mit einem Lächeln die Hand. Rings um uns Licht, Sonne, sattes Grün und Vögel_

*  
Schwer atmend schreckte Sam auf und sah sich kurz orientierungslos um. So etwas Eigenartiges hatte sie auch noch nie geträumt ...

Es war noch dunkel, Gabriel schlief tief und fest. Ihre Hände waren kalt, das Herz raste. Nachdem der Schreck etwas nachgelassen hatte, legte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke des Hotelzimmers. An jede Einzelheit konnte sie sich erinnern und auch die Panik, die sie verspürt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet, dass es erst fünf Uhr morgens war. Auch wenn sie es versuchte, aber einschlafen konnte Sam nicht mehr. Also stand sie leise auf, schlüpfte in den Bademantel und Socken und setzte sich auf den Balkon; dachte über den Traum nach.

Traumdeutung war keine ihrer Stärken und in den meisten Fällen konnte sie sich nach dem Aufwachen auch nicht an ihre Träume erinnern; aber dieser hier war so real. Immer noch.  
_gestorben, abgestorben, vergraben, loslassen, Mauer, Schutz, abreißen, Gabriel, Sonne  
_Früher hatte sie kurz mal einen Blick in die Welt des Tarot riskiert und wusste, dass der Tod nicht tot bedeutete, sondern für einen Neuanfang stand. Seufzend starrte sie in den Nachthimmel und ließ die kühle Luft durch ihre Lungen strömen.

„Honey?“

Etwas verschlafen stand Gabe auf einmal hinter ihr, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Als er aufgewacht war, war er alleine und hatte sich Sorgen gemacht.

„Hm …“, murmelte sie, „nur ein komischer Traum und ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“

„Magst du mir davon erzählen?“

„Wir haben eine Leiche vergraben“, lachte sie verhalten, „keine Ahnung, war alles ziemlich verwirrend.“

Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden, nachdem ihr klar geworden war, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Schließlich manifestierten sich die Ängste in den Träumen.  
Sam musste überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie hatte hier ihre Familie; ein paar Leute, die ihr wichtig waren. In Amerika jedoch waren die Menschen, ohne die sie ebenfalls nicht mehr leben wollte. Gabriel hatte dort seine Arbeit, seine Kinder ...

Was wäre sie für ein Mensch, zu verlangen, dass er das alles aufgeben sollte? Aber auch sie selber hatte hier eine Arbeit, die ihr Spaß machte. Natürlich hatte Samantha Angst. Sollte sie sich entscheiden, ging es nicht darum, nur in eine andere Stadt zu ziehen, sondern auf einen anderen Kontinent, in eine andere Kultur ... in ein anderes Leben.

„Ok“, flüsterte Gabe und riss sie aus den Gedanken und rieb sich die Hände, „lass uns wieder hineingehen, es ist kühl hier draußen.“

  
Nach so vielen Besichtigungen hatten sich die zwei etwas Entspannung verdient und so kamen sie am frühen Nachmittag im _Aqua Dome_ an. Ein 4 Sterne Hotel mit einer 22000m2 großen Wellnesslandschaft. Bereit, von ihnen erkundet zu werden.

„Ich mache das“, sagte Sam bestimmend beim Empfang. 

„Babe?“, fragte Gabe stirnrunzelnd, denn das konnte er nicht zulassen. Aber wenn Samantha etwas wollte, konnte sie verdammt bestimmend sein.

„Ruhe jetzt!“

„Wahnsinn“, staunte er, schmiss die Taschen auf das Bett und sah sich um.

Sehr modern und wunderschön eingerichtet. Aus den riesigen Fenstern hatte man einen Überblick über das gigantische Ausmaß des Wellness-Außenbereiches. Keiner konnte es abwarten und in Windeseile wurde die Kleidung getauscht. Hand in Hand liefen die beiden die Treppe hinunter und hinein in das angenehme Nass.

„Ahh … das tut gut“, raunte Sam und ließ sich auf dem Rücken durch das warme Wasser treiben.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Gabe tauchte vor ihr auf, schüttelte seine langen Haare.

„Hey, du Tier!“

Kreischend schubste sie ihn weg und rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Dann schwamm sie zum Sprudelbecken und wollte ein paar Augenblicke genießen, bevor ihr Spaßvogel wieder auftauchte.

„Hey Sweetie“, grinste er und Sam erklärte ihm mit einem Lachen, dass er eine Klette war. 

Gut. Gabriel sah sich nach jemand anderen um, aber da wurde er auch schon stürmisch von seiner Verlobten angesprungen und mit den Beinen umklammert.

„Untersteh dich, du gehörst mir.“

„Hola Chica!“

Gabriel trug sie durch das Wasser, eine Hand unter ihr Knie und die andere an ihrem Rücken. Schmunzelnd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, drückte ihre Nase an seinen Hals und genoss die Nähe … ca 5 Sekunden.

„Hm, im Wasser ist es ganz einfach“, sagte er und wiegte die junge Frau hin und her.

„Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du Briana durch die Gegend getragen hast und Misha auch!“, erwiderte sie und spritzte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht, woraufhin er sie natürlich los ließ und Samantha ihn mit unter Wasser zog.

„Na dann fang schon mal an zu üben, ansonsten muss ich Jensen fragen, ob er mich über die Schwelle trägt.“

„Das war nicht nett“, antwortete er und tauchte sie erneut unter Wasser.

Ihre Lippen suchten und fanden sich immer wieder und schon bald stieg die Hitze in ihren Körpern. Keuchend löste sie sich und murmelte, dass das Sportbecken genau die richtige Abkühlung wäre. Gabriel fand die Idee gut und wollte schon gehen, als Samantha kopfschüttelnd antwortete, dass das ein Scherz war. Das Wasser dort hatte 16°C - viel zu kalt.

„Sei kein Frosch“, erwiderte Gabe und zog sie einfach mit sich.

Da stand sie also einige Augenblicke später am Beckenrand und konnte sich nicht überwinden in das kalte Wasser zu steigen.

„Spring endlich, oder ich hole dich!“, rief ihr Gabe aus dem Wasser entgegen.

„Bis du aus dem Wasser kommst, bin ich längst weg.“

„Du bist ein Angsthase“, kicherte er und als Antwort streckte sie ihm ihre Zunge heraus.

Er wusste genau, dass er sie damit ärgern konnte. Und zu seiner Überraschung, sprang sie. Japsend und nach Luft ringend kam die Rothaarige wieder an die Oberfläche und schwamm bibbernd und in Windeseile wieder an den Rand des Beckens. Verdammt war das kalt! Gabriel legte die Arme um sie und drückte seine Verlobte näher, legte die Lippen auf ihre, um das Jammern zu unterbinden und verwickelte sie in einen langen, tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

„Besser?“

„Noch nicht, weitermachen“, stöhnte sie leise mit geschlossenen Augen.

Aber das Wasser war einfach zu kalt. Sam hatte Angst, an Unterkühlung sterben zu müssen, daran konnte auch ihr heißer Mann nichts ändern.

„Können wir dann etwas essen gehen, mir hängt mein Magen in den Knien.“

Die beiden Wasserratten waren aufgeweicht und da auch ihr Bauch grummelte, suchten sie ein Restaurant. Samantha langte kräftig beim Salatbuffet zu, für Gabriel gab es Schweinsbraten mit Knödel und Kraut.

„Hoffentlich gehst du danach nicht unter wie ein Stein.“

„Na dann musst du eben auf mich aufpassen“, erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten kamen sie an einem der Ruheräume vorbei und da das Sprichwort lautete, dass man nach dem Essen entweder ruhen oder tausend Schritte tun sollte ... Keiner der beiden war in der Stimmung für tausend Schritte und so legten sie sich auf eine der breiten Liegen.

„Komm zu Daddy“, schmunzelte er und öffnete seinen Bademantel.

„Ich werde niemals _Daddy_ zu dir sagen. Nie, niemals“, lachte sie und streichelte über seine Brust.

Kurze Zeit später waren beide in ihre Handys vertieft, um die Nachrichten zu checken. Sam’s Handy piepste. Eine Nachricht von Gabe, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war.

‚Ich liebe dich … Ich liebe dich … Ich liebe dich … Kiss … Kiss … Kiss … Ich liebe dich … ich liebe dich … Ich liebe dich … Kiss … Kiss … Kiss …‘

„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	28. Chapter 28

„Du strahlst heute so, was ist los?“

Gabriel nahm ihre Hand und drehte seine Verlobte einmal um die eigene Achse, bevor sie lachend in seine Arme fiel. Warum sollte er nicht? Das Leben war großartig. Er war so verliebt. Jede ihrer Berührungen schickte winzige Stromschläge durch seinen Körper und jeder Kuss ließ ihn auf Wolken schweben. Dazu die frische Landluft. Es war, als wäre er ein Teenager und niemand, der schon unzählige abertausende Jahre gelebt hatte. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er diesen Schritt bereut, denn was hätte ihm die ganze Macht genützt, wenn er mit dem Menschen, den er liebte nicht alt werden konnte. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen im Kofferraum verstaut hatten, streichelte er ihre Hand, bevor er mit den Worten, dass er weiterfahren würde, denn Schlüssel aus ihrer Hand nahm.

 

Für Sam war es immer wieder faszinierend. Gabriel kannte jedes Lied; jede Strophe ... Er hatte ein wahnsinnig gutes Gedächtnis und einen unglaublichen Wortschatz. Bewundernswert.

„Schau mal, Yachten“, sagte Gabe und deutete mit dem Finger auf den See.

„Ja, das ist das Monaco von Österreich“, lachte Sam und bat ihn, am Parkplatz anzuhalten. 

Es war wieder ein sonniger Tag und hinter dem großen Tor aus Holz tummelten sich viele Menschen und bestaunten die kleinen Abbilder der großen Bauwerke der Kontinente in Kärnten, im _Minimundus_. Man hätte auch sagen können, die beiden reisten innerhalb weniger Stunden um die ganze Welt.

„Wahrscheinlich kennst du die meisten in Natura.“

Gabriel musste leicht schmunzeln. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz wahr, aber er hatte seine Finger im Spiel.

„Das war atemberaubend“, strahlte Samantha, währen die beiden im Restaurant saßen und sich die traditionellen Kärntner Spezialitäten schmecken ließen.

„So wie du“, flüsterte Gabe und drückte ihre Hand. „Das war eine schöne Idee, danke.“

Es freute sie, dass er genauso viel Spaß daran hatte wie sie. Mit ihm war einfach alles wundervoll.

 

Einige Schritte entfernt war ein Reptilienzoo und Samantha nickte, als er sie auffordernd ansah. Klar, sie hatte keine Angst vor Schlangen. Nur, außer Schlangen, Schildkröten und Eidechsen gab es auch Spinnen. Damit hatte die junge Frau nicht gerechnet.

„Ach du Scheiße!“, rief sie erschrocken, als sie zu nahe bei einem Terrarium vorbeikam.

„Komm du Angsthase“, lachte Gabe und zog sie näher. Sie wand sich geschickt aus seiner Umarmung. Es war das eine, dass er ihr half, ihre Höhenangst zu überwinden, aber das hier war ganz etwas anderes.

Innerlich und äußerlich vor Ekel schüttelnd ging Sam schnell weiter, während ihr Verlobter sich halb tot lachte. So ein Idiot, dachte sie und suchte Schutz bei den Schildkröten. Sie einfach auszulachen, das würde ein Nachspiel haben. Sie bestand auf ein Eis, denn das hatte sie sich wirklich verdient.

„Hey, meins“, grinste Sam, das Klirren der beiden Löffeln war laut, als er von ihrem Eis naschen wollte.

Erotisch, leckte sie an ihrem Löffel und ließ ihn langsam aus dem Mund gleiten, während ihre Zunge sich wand, wie eine Schlange. Dabei sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Gabriel konnte nicht anders, als sie mit halboffenem Mund anzustarren und dieses Spiel eine Zeitlang zu beobachten.

„Wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, werde ich dich auf die Toilette zerren und vernaschen“, sagte er in ruhigem Ton, zuckte aber leicht als eine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel langsam aufwärts streichelte.

Samantha liebte es, zu spielen.

„Honey, hör auf damit!“, knurrte er und hielt ihre Hand fest, „ich denke wir suchen uns ein Hotel.“

„Ich denke, das ist keine schlechte Idee“, flüsterte Samantha und rückte näher zu ihm.

„Ich denke, wir bleiben noch eine Minute sitzen und werden keinen Körperkontakt haben!“, erwiderte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

  
„Nächstes Mal wenn du kommst, fahren wir in die Steiermark, es gibt dort einen beeindruckenden Naturpark, aber da brauchen wir eine Wanderausrüstung, zumindest anständige Schuhe“, sagte Samantha und sah zu seinen Füßen.

„Was hast du gegen meine Schuhe?“

„Ich will nicht, dass du ausrutschst und in einem Wasserfall verschwindest.“

„Oh, du machst dir Sorgen um mich“, antwortete er, legte einen Arm um sie und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange dachte er noch, wie süß sie war.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich deine Tollpatschigkeit den anderen erklären soll“, grinste Sam und die Hand, die bis eben ihren Rücken gestreichelt hatte, war schneller wieder weg, als sie bis drei zählen konnte.

Im Auto kramte Gabe in ihren CD’s und legte Weihnachtsmusik ein.

„Dein Ernst?“, lachte sie kopfschüttelnd, „wir haben Mitte April!“

Aber wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte diese Musik das ganze Jahr laufen. Es waren die schönsten Lieder, die es auf der Welt gab.

„Weißt du noch …?“, schmunzelte er, als das Mambo-Medley erklang und bewegte sich im Takt der Musik.

Wie könnte sie das vergessen. Samantha hatte sich kaum konzentrieren können, sie hatte so Herzklopfen gehabt und das kam nicht vom Tanzen.

 

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir zur Gedenkstätte in _Mauthausen_ fahren?“

„Klar, was ist dort?“

„Es war ein Konzentrationslager“, murmelte sie.

Den ganzen Weg über schwiegen die beiden. Es war eine bedrückende Stimmung. Jeder wusste, was in diesen Lagern vor sich gegangen war; es gab Dutzende Filme und Dokumentationen darüber. Das war einfach nur furchtbar und grausam; kaum in Worte zu fassen.  

 

Das war es. Die beiden waren auf dem Weg in Richtung Heimat.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte, aber wir können auch heimfahren; wie du willst.“

Sollte das ein Witz sein? Er würde mit ihr überall hingehen.

 

Die letzte Station führte die beiden zum _Baumkronenwanderweg_. Das war ein Naturerlebnispfad inmitten Baumkronen, gänzlich aus Holz. Mit einem Erlebnisturm,  
Riesenrutsche, Hängebrücke, Seilgarten und Gleichgewichtsstationen für ihr großes Kind.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er neugierig und deutete auf einige riesige Baumhäuser.

Man konnte hier auch übernachten und kurzentschlossen holten die beiden das Gepäck aus dem Wagen und checkten ein, bevor sie über eine Holzbrücke das fünf Meter hohe Zimmer erreichten. Die gesamte Einrichtung bestand aus Holz und es roch nach Wald. Ein gemütliches Doppelbett, Dusche und WC, eine kleine Eckbank mit Tisch und ein winziger Vorzimmer. Gabriel war bereits dabei, alle Schubladen zu inspizieren und fand in einer davon ein Buch. Wahrscheinlich hatte es jemand vergessen.

Nach ein paar Seiten war er so vertieft in _Moby Dick_ , dass er sogar vergessen hatte, dass er eigentlich Samantha in der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Die junge Frau kam aus dem Bad und schmunzelte, als sie ihren Verlobten auf dem Bauch am Bett liegen sah, dabei baumelten seine Beine in der Luft und um sich herum schien er nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.

„Lies mir etwas vor“, flüsterte sie und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn auf das Bett.

Es war ihr egal, was er las; sie wollte nur seine Stimme hören.

 

Gabriel erinnerte sich, dass die kleine Lisa Geburtstag hatte und wollte ihr eine Kleinigkeit besorgen, wenn sie die Familie besuchten. Außerdem lernte er dann endlich einen Teil ihrer Verwandtschaft kennen, denn es stand eine große Familienfeier ins Haus, zu der Samantha eine kleine Torte machen wollte.

„Honey!“, schrie Gabe aus dem Badezimmer.

„Gabriel?“ Samantha konnte ihn trotz der Küchenmaschine laut und deutlich hören.

„Baby!“

„Gabe?“

„Sweetie!“, rief er.

Sam schob schnell den Kuchen in den Ofen und schlich dann ins Bad, wo Gabriel bereits unter der Dusche stand. In Windeseile zog sie sich aus und riss mit einem Ruck den Duschvorhang zur Seite.

„Ja, Tiger?“

„Huh!“, rief er erschrocken und jammerte, dass es kalt war.

„Finde ich aber nett, dass du nicht schon ohne mich angefangen hast.“

Während er seine nackte Schönheit einseifte, ließ er seinen Blick auf und abschweifen und biss sich verlangend auf die Unterlippe, schluckte sein Stöhnen hinunter, als auch sie sich beteiligte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Ablage, wo zwei Massagehandschuhe lagen.

  
Ein wenig rot aber sehr erfrischt setzten sich die beiden nach dieser angenehmen, rauen und prickelnden Erfahrung auf die Couch; Gabe’s Finger auf der Fernbedienung. 

Auch wenn es gemütlich war, angekuschelt an den Mann den sie liebte; die Torte machte sich nicht von selber fertig. Gabriel leistete ihr Gesellschaft in der Küche.

„Boah, ich habe einen solchen Hunger, ich könnte ein ganzes Nilpferd essen“, jammerte Gabe und steckte seinen Finger zum wiederholten Mal in die Creme, verzog dann den Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er den Finger genüsslich abschleckte.

„Hey, du Naschkatze!“

„Die ist gut“, sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

Um sich selber davon zu überzeugen, nahm sie seinen Finger, tauchte diesen in die Creme und probierte. Dieses Kribbeln, wenn sie an seinem Finger saugte und lutschte brachte ihn in Sekundenschnelle zum Stöhnen. Sam wusste genau was sie machen musste, um seine Sinne zu vernebeln. Hätte bloß in diesem Moment nicht der Pizzaservice an der Tür geläutet, er hätte sie auf der Stelle mit Haut und Haaren vernascht.

  
Schon seit einigen Minuten überlegte Sam, wie sie es anstellen sollte, sich aus diesem Klammergriff zu befreien. Durch Gedankenübertragung versuchte sie, ihren Verlobten wach zu bekommen. Gabriel war schon längst wach; spürte, wie Sam sich unruhig bewegte und brummte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Micky-Mouse-Blase“, flüsterte Samantha, worauf er ein Auge öffnete und murmelte, dass sie gehen sollte, bevor sie in sein Bett machte. 

„ _Dein_ Bett?!“

„Wie wäre es mit Kaffee, Frau?“, murmelte er, als sie wieder zu ihm ins Bett kriechen sollte.

Nachdem sie ich mit einem spöttischen Bick gestraft hatte, fühlte er plötzlich eine Kälte, da sie die Decke, die sich so warm und kuschelig um seinen Körper geschmiegt hatte, mit einem Ruck weggezogen wurde.

„Hey, was zum Teufel?!“, brummte er.

Gabriel war kein Morgenmensch und so geweckt zu werden, fand er nicht lustig. Die Antwort darauf war aber nur, wenn er nicht alleine duschen wollte, dann solle er endlich aufstehen.

  
„Dich muss ich nicht fragen, ob du nervös bist, oder?“

Ehrlich gesagt; er war verdammt nervös. Schließlich ging es um ihre Familie und deshalb musste er einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Sam machte sich keine Sorgen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Verwandtschaft an seinen Lippen kleben und der Gesprächsstoff bestimmt nicht ausgehen  würde.  
Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Lisa Gabriel wieder als Spielkameraden akzeptiert hatte; kein Wunder, es war schon wieder einige Zeit vergangen, wollte dann aber absolut nicht mehr weg. Der Nachmittag war toll. Gabe fühlte sich richtig wohl; so als hätte er schon immer dazugehört.

Bei dieser Ausstrahlung hatte Samantha auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er war lustig, witzig und intelligent und es war unmöglich, dass ihn jemand nicht gerne hatte. Ihr Kennenlernen mussten die beiden einige Male erzählen und mit großen Augen verfolgte Sam’s Verwandtschaft die aufregenden Geschichten.

„Also, ein wenig eifersüchtig bin ich ja schon“, flüsterte sie in Gabriel's Ohr, denn normalerweise war sie die Nummer 1; jetzt wurde sie von ihrer Nichte nicht beachtet.

Mit der Kleinen zu spielen und sie um sich zu haben, gab ihm ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Natürlich kam auch die Frage, wann geheiratet werden würde.

„Nächstes Jahr?!“, sagte er und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Samantha konnte nur nicken. Das klang fair. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten.

Mit dem Versprechen, jedem irgendwann einen Besuch abzustatten, fuhren die beiden wieder zum Haus von Sam's Eltern.

  
Unter Krokodils Tränen musste die Kleine schlussendlich doch ins Bett und fragte Sam, ob die beiden auch noch da wären, wenn sie wiederkam. Die junge Frau warf ihrem Verlobten einen Blick zu und der war sofort begeistert, schließlich hatte er Sam’s Zimmer noch nicht gesehen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie mit ihm einen Stock höher, denn seit 20 Jahren hatte sie hier nur einige Nächte verbracht und es sah noch fast genauso aus, wie zu ihrer Jugendzeit.

Natürlich hatte er auch hier seine Finger im Spiel und musste sich erneut auf die Schulter klopfen, weil er damit seiner Meinung nach genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Poster hingen an der Wand, die anscheinend irgendwann mal aktuell waren. Bunt und leidenschaftlich. Stofftiere waren überall verteilt und kennzeichneten ihren verschmusten Charakter. Auf dem Bett lag aber nur eine Bettdecke und ein Kopfkissen. Sie richtete ihren Blick zur Decke und Gabe fragte, wen sie suchen würde.

„Da!“, sagte sie und deutete in die Ecke an der Decke. Er musste näher gehen, denn seiner Meinung nach war da nichts, außer ein paar Spinnweben. Aber wo Spinnweben waren, musste auch eine Spinne sein und das erfuhr er, als Samantha ihm ein Buch in die Hand drückte.

„Die sind nützlich“, antwortete er.

„Ja, dann sollen sie woanders nützlich sein“, sage sie sich schüttelnd.

„Und wie soll ich da hinaufkommen?“

„Keine Ahnung?!“, murmelte sie und sah sich um, hatte dann aber die Idee, einen Stuhl von dem angrenzenden Wohnbereich ihres Bruders zu holen.

„Die hat mehr Angst vor dir als du vor ihr“, grinste er und Sam erwiderte mit einem spöttischen Schnauben, dass sie reich wäre, hätte sie jedes Mal Geld für diesen Spruch genommen.

„Du willst mich heiraten, zeig, dass du mich beschützen kannst.“

„Ich hoffe, du pflegst mich, wenn ich herunterfalle.“

„Auf den Cons turnt ihr auch immer auf den Sesseln herum“, grinste sie, wusste aber, dass nur Matt so wahnsinnig war.

„So, der Drache ist tot“, grinste er und holte sich den Belohnungskuss für seine ritterliche Tat ab.

Als Samantha wieder ins Zimmer kam, lag Gabriel bereits splitterfasernackt unter der Decke und winkte sie zu sich. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Bruder schlief nebenan und sie wusste, dass ihr Verlobter nicht leise sein konnte.

„Ich habe keine Absichten“, sagte er, kreuzte die Finger und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er rutschte näher an seine kleinen Löffel heran. Sam musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht loszulachen, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sich seine Absichten geändert hatten. Mit dem Versprechen, ihm den Mund zuzukleben, sollte er einen Mucks von sich geben, drehte sie sich zu ihm. Als sie dann aufstand, dachte Gabe wirklich, dass sie ein Klebeband holen würde; aber stattdessen wurde er mit einem Kondom beworfen.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich hier einen Saustall will!“

Das war alles was er als Antwort auf seinen skeptischen Blick bekam. Aber; entweder er würde kaufen, oder leer ausgehen.


	29. Chapter 29

Durch ein Kratzen und Winseln an der Zimmertüre wurde Samantha wach und stand auf, zog sich schnell etwas über und öffnete die Tür.

„Oh mein Gott! Wer bist du denn?“

Sofort begrüßte der mittelgroßen Schäferhund Samantha mit einem freudigen Schwanzwedeln und sprang auf das Bett, noch bevor sie ihrem Verlobten zurufen konnte, dass er aufpassen sollte. Mit klopfendem Herzen und einen kurzen, erschrockenen Schrei saß Gabriel kerzengerade im Bett, kreischend, dass das nicht ihre Zunge war, die ihm über das Gesicht leckte. Mit einem Kichern setzte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und streichelte ihn - den Hund.

„Ein Hund ist in der Nähe und ich bin nicht mehr interessant“, schmollte Gabe, aber als Samantha ihn küssen wollte, war der Hund abermals dazwischen. Plötzlich war eine Stimme an der Tür zu hören. 

„Balu!" Der Hund sprang sofort aus dem Bett und ging mit gesenktem Kopf an ihr vorbei, als hätte er genau gewusst, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Die beiden Frauen stellten sich einander vor und Sam erfuhr, dass ihr kleiner Bruder Frauenbesuch hatte. Mit langen Rastazöpfen und allgemein etwas ausgeflippt, dazu ein Hund; genau sein Beuteshema. Mit einem Grinsen schloss Samantha die Türe hinter sich.

„Und du hast Besuch von deinem Herrn, kümmere dich ein bißchen um ihn“, murmelte er vorwurfsvoll und zog sein Mädchen wieder zu sich ins Bett zurück.

  
Da Sam’s Schwägerin arbeiten musste, kam es ihrer Mutter sehr gelegen, in Ruhe das Mittagessen zuzubereiten, während die Zwerge anderweitig beschäftigt waren. Beim Nachmittagskaffe, Gabriel war beschäftigt mit Lisa, kam die Frage nach der Hochzeit.

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich eine Menge Leute kenngelernt habe, die ich unmöglich alle bitten kann, einzufliegen. Es wird eine ziemlich große Hochzeit.“

Sie erzählte ihr, wie sie sich das alles vorstellte und am Schluss nickte ihre Mutter verständnisvoll und umarmte ihre Tochter. Und als sie dann auch noch sagte, wie stolz sie auf Samantha war, hatten beide Frauen Tränen in den Augen. Obwohl es ein unglaublich lustiger Tag war, brachen die beiden schließlich auf. 

„Hast du Lust noch schnell meinen Chef zu besuchen?“, fragte sie während der Fahrt, „oder morgen?“

Er wollte es gleich hinter sich bringen, damit er am nächsten Tag im Bett bleiben du mit seiner Traumfrau kuscheln konnte.  
Natürlich freute er sich auf den Besuch; schließlich telefonierten die beiden Männer ständig miteinander, um die Treffen so unkompliziert wie möglich zu machen. Es war selbstverständlich, dass die beiden noch eine Runde um den See spazierten. Arm in Arm genossen die zwei die warme Abendluft und hatten denselben Wunsch. Aber die Zeit stand einfach nicht still. Was auch nicht mehr aufgeschoben werden durfte war, über die Hochzeit zu reden und so setzte er sich mit ihr auf eine Bank, nahm ihre Hände in seine und fragte, wie sie sich das vorstellen würde.

Samantha sagte ihm dasselbe, was sie ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte und er fand die Idee großartig. Zweimal zu heiraten war nichts untypisches, aber in zwei verschiedenen Teilen der Welt - das war etwas Besonderes. Falls das gestattet war ...

  
Glücklich legte sie ihre Beine über sein Oberschenkel und kuschelte sich an ihren Verlobten, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und drückte die Nase an seinen Hals. Er versprach ihr, dass das die schönsten Tage in ihrem Leben werden würden.

„Na ja, ich hoffe doch, das werden die schönsten Tage in unserem neuen Leben“, flüsterte sie und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren.

Natürlich. Ein gemeinsames Leben. Aber ein Jahr war verdammt lang ...

Nach der, man konnte es auch als Henkersmahlzeit bezeichnen, welche die beiden in einem traditionellen Gasthaus zu sich genommen und in vollen Zügen genossen hatten, nahm Samantha ihn an der Hand, um ihm etwas zu zeigen. Nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie das Ziel erreicht und er sah an dem großen Gebäude entlang, wollte wissen, wo sie waren. Samantha schmunzelte und erklärte. In den letzten Jahren hatte dieses Objekt viele Zuschauer angelockt. Es befand sich in 60 Meter Höhe und man hatte einen Rundblick über die gesamte Stadt und darüber hinaus.

„Wie passend“, schmunzelte er, als er mit seiner charmanten Freundin Hand in Hand die Stufen hinaufging.

Über einige Etagen mit verschiedensten Kunstprojekten, zum diesjährigen Thema _Engel_ , erreichte man das Dach des Gebäudes.

„Ich habe meinen Engel gefunden“, flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr und umarmte sie von hinten.

Glücklich lächelnd, nahm sie seine Hände in ihre, lehnte den Kopf an seine Schultern und seufzte leise. In ein paar Stunden musste sie diese wunderbaren Hände wieder loslassen und es brach ihr Herz. Einige Augenblicke standen sie nur still da, genossen die Nähe zueinander, flüsterten sich liebevolle Worte zu und bewunderten den Ausblick.

 

Viel zu schnell verging die Zeit ...

„Hast du alles?“, fragte sie, während der Kofferraumdeckel ins Schloss fiel.

Gabriel brachte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande, zu schwer war sein Herz.

_If I had wings like Noha’s dove_   
_I’d fly up the river to the one I love …_

„Oh, bitte mach das aus, sonst fange ich hier und jetzt zu weinen an“, murmelte Samantha.

Am Flughafen herrschte reger Verkehr und es dauerte ewig, bis Gabriel einchecken konnte. Das alles ging von der kostbaren Zeit ab, die er mit seiner Liebsten verbringen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss musste er dann auch noch auf die Toilette.

  
„Schreib mir, wenn du gelandet bist“, schluchzte sie in seinen Armen, konnte und wollte ihren Verlobten nicht loslassen.

„Nicht weinen Honey, ansonsten fange ich auch gleich an“, sagte er traurig und mit einem Seufzen streichelte er über ihren Rücken.

Da konnte sie doch nichts dagegen machen. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich ihre Tränen weg, aber nur damit wieder neue nachkommen konnten. Das war ein Teufelskreis, denn einmal angefangen, war es schwer, wieder aufzuhören.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel und freue mich auf unser nächstes Wiedersehen, bis dahin wird der Bildschirm wieder zwischen uns sein.“

Ein letztes Mal legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange, während er ihre Stirn küsste.

„Ich liebe dich Honey, danke für die schöne Zeit.“

Es waren zwei wundervolle Wochen, aber zu wenig. Es tat so weh, ihn wieder gehen lassen zu müssen.  



	30. Chapter 30

Sam arbeitete viel, der Alltag hatte sie voll im Griff; ein 13-Stunden Tag war keine Seltenheit. Einerseits war das nicht schlecht, da ihr auch die Zeit fehlte, vor Sehnsucht Trübsal zu blasen; auf der anderen Seite war sie auch völlig erschöpft. Es fehlte nicht nur die Zeit, die beiden verpassten sich auch sehr oft.

Gabriel ging es nicht anders. Einerseits durfte er wieder bei zwei hintereinander laufenden Folgen Regie bei Supernatural führen, zum anderen war er mit seiner Fernsehserie  _KingsOfCon_ eingespannt und dann war noch der eine Zwischenfall, der ihn beinahe aus der Bahn geworfen hätte und Samantha gleich mit.

Es war eine komische Stimmung. Wenn sie mit ihm kommunizierte war Gabe immer kurz angebunden und genauso verhielten sich auch die anderen. Sam wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie schob es auf die intensive Arbeit; war ja bei ihr nicht anders. Irgendwann hielt Sam die Ungewissheit aber nicht mehr aus, schnappte sich ihren Laptop und rief Gabe's besten Freund an.

„Hey Rob, wie geht es dir?“

„Schön dich wieder einmal zu sehen, viel zu tun so wie du wahrscheinlich auch.“

„Sag mal, wie geht es Gabe? Er dreht doch wieder bei euch? Irgendwie verpassen wir uns sehr oft“, fragte sie.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall nicht anzubringen, aber sie war eben ein sehr emotionaler Mensch.

Ihr Freund erzählte ihr, dass Gabriel vor ein paar Tagen abgeflogen war; faselte irgendetwas von einem neuen Job und dass er wahrscheinlich ziemlich eingespannt war. Ihr gegenüber hatte Gabe nichts erwähnt, aber als Sam nachfragen wollte, lenkte Rob geschickt ab und unter einem Vorwand beendete er das Gespräch. Stirnrunzelnd dachte sie nach. Dass das nur ein lächerlicher Vorwand war, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher. Auch wenn er es geschickt versucht hatte, aber der Lockenkopf konnte ihr nichts vormachen, Samantha war sich sicher, dass er mehr wusste und das machte sie sauer.

Dieses Gefühl ließ sich auch nach einem weiteren Tag nicht abschütteln, aber sie vertraute ihrem Verlobten und deshalb beließ sie es dabei, auch wenn sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte.

 

Am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages funkte dann endlich Gabriel durch. Samantha erschrak, denn er sah wirklich schlecht aus. So, als hätte er seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen.

„Hey Honey“, grinste er und versuchte sein Möglichstes, nicht so gequält zu wirken, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, weißt ja, die Arbeit …“

„Tun die Jungs wieder nicht was du willst?“, fragte Samantha ein wenig scheinheilig.

„Du Babe, tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch arbeiten“, sagte er plötzlich und sagte noch schnell, dass er sie liebte, bevor er die Verbindung unterbrach. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen als sie noch immer auf das schwarze Bild auf dem Rechner starrte.

 

Er fühlte sich schlecht dabei, aber er wollte seine Verlobte nicht beunruhigen, oder sie mit diesen Dingen belasten. Vielleicht hätte er anders reagiert, wenn er geahnt hätte, wie weh er ihr damit tat.

Samantha legte sich ins Bett und drückte das Kissen an ihre Brust. Verdammt; er war über 10000 km entfernt, aber sie spürte doch genau, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Warum redete er nicht mit ihr? Was verheimlichte er?

Es fiel ihr ohnehin nicht sehr leicht, jemanden zu vertrauen, aber Gabe vertraute sie … oder _hatte_ sie vertraut? Zweifel, die man in einer Fernbeziehung hatte, kamen wieder auf.  
Er war jeden Tag von hübschen Frauen umgeben, was machte er nach Drehschluss?

 _Gabe du Mistkerl, du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, und ich habe zugesagt_. _Die Gang weiß davon, ich bin mir sicher und ich werde das rausbekommen!_

 

Samantha versuchte erneut, Rob zu erreichen. Nichts. Also schrieb sie ihm eine Nachricht am Handy, dass er sich bitte melden sollte. Es vergingen zwei Tage. Endlose Stunden, in denen sich alle möglichen Szenarien vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielten. Auf der Arbeit war sie unkonzentriert und schlecht gelaunt, schlief wenig und hatte Kopfweh von den bereits vergossenen Tränen. Schon bald hatte sich dieser Zustand geändert. Sam war nicht mehr traurig, sondern hatte die nächste Stufe erreicht. Wut. Nicht nur die Wut auf Gabriel. Wie konnten die anderen ihr das antun? Schließlich war es eine große Familie! Da sollte es keine Geheimnisse geben!

  
*Ding Ding*

„Hey Sonnenschein, schön dich zu sehen, tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde.“

„Hey Rob, hey Matt, viel zu tun? Wir hören uns ja kaum noch. Ist irgendwas passiert?“

Sie bemühte sich wirklich, eine ruhige Stimme zu bewahren, auch wenn es verständlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie geschrien.

„Nein, alles ok“, antwortete Rob schnell; es würde an der Arbeit liegen.

Arbeit?! Gearbeitet hatten sie früher auch. Sam arbeitete auch. Das war keine Entschuldigung für dieses Verhalten! Oh, die beiden Unschuldslämmer schmunzelten sie an! In ihr kochte es. Als sie nach einer kurzen Pause leise und bestimmend zu reden anfing, verging den beiden das Schmunzeln.

„Hör zu, inzwischen kenne ich dich, ich kenne euch beide.“

Während ihre Blicke zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her gingen, konnte Sam anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruck sehr deutlich sehen, dass den beiden etwas unangenehm war.

„Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt und ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr es mir nicht sagen könnt. Gabe ist immer kurz angebunden und wenn ich frage ob alles in Ordnung ist, dann heißt es _ja sicher_. Es zerreißt mich, wenn ihr nicht bald mit der Sprache herausrückt; das seid ihr mir schuldig, ich dachte wir wären Freunde, Familie!“

 

Dieser innerliche Kampf führte dazu, dass ihre Hände zitterten und Tränen hinter ihren Augen brannten. Nachdem sich die beiden Männer Blicke zugeworfen hatten, begann Rob zu reden. Und das, was er erzählte; dass Gabriel auch keinen Kontakt zu den andern hatten, ließ den Kloß in ihrem Hals anschwellen. Er hätte sich komisch verhalten, hatte aber nichts gesagt.

„Und dann?“, fragte sie etwas energischer, als er zu reden aufgehört hatte. Verdammt! „Rede, oder ich schnapp mir den nächsten Flieger. Das wird aber kein Freundschaftsbesuch!“

Rob und Matt tauschten erneut einen Blick, während die junge Frau wie auf Nadeln saß. Jede Sekunde die verstrich, kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Seine Exfrau war letzte Woche bei uns am Set, sie kam als Gabe gerade los wollte. Beide sind hinausgegangen und ich habe gesehen, dass sie sich umarmt und …“

„Und _was_ Rob?!“

„… und geküsst haben“, murmelte er, „ seitdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen und die letzte Convention hat er a …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sam hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen und den Laptop geschlossen.

 

_Exfrau … umarmt … geküsst_

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen, der Hals wurde wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand immer mehr zugeschnürt und nach einem zitternden Atemzug konnte sie auch den Riss in ihrem Herzen deutlich spüren. Nun war sie nicht mehr wütend, sondern verletzt. Fassungslos starrte Samantha an die Wand, bevor sie sich wie ein angeschossenes Reh ins Bett legte, das Kissen fest umschlang und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Als ihr Handy klingelte und eine Nachricht von Rob kam, in der er schrieb, dass es ihm leid tat, warf sie es schreiend auf den Nachttisch.

Das Wertvollste hatte sie Gabriel geschenkt. Vertrauen. Wie konnte er das nur so ausnutzen? Sollte das jetzt alles vorbei sein? Sie war so glücklich und er doch auch?! Immer wieder schloss sie die Augen und machte diese wieder auf, in der Hoffnung, aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen; aber es ging nicht. Irgendwann schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein.

 

Samantha versuchte sich so gut es ging mit Arbeit abzulenken. Natürlich blieb ihrem Chef das alles nicht verborgen und er fragte nach.

„Ich habe Gabriel als aufrichtigen und ehrlichen Menschen kennengelernt, das ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Missverständnis“, versuchte er seine Angestellte zu trösten.

„Ja, ich dachte auch, dass ich ihn kenne“, murmelte Samantha, während sie geistesabwesend an ihrem Verlobungsring drehte. 

 

*Ding Ding*

Gabriel.

„Leck mich doch am Arsch!“, schrie sie wütend und zog den Stecker aus dem Laptop, denn sie wollte nicht schon wieder angelogen werden.

Auch Rob, Misha und Matt versuchten immer wieder, sie zu erreichen. 

_Ist noch zu frisch, gebt mir Zeit!_

Das letzte was sie wollte, war, alle zu verlieren, denn sie hatte alle so gerne ...

‚Babe, was ist los? Ich erreiche dich nicht. Es ist hoffentlich nichts passiert? Bitte melde dich, ich liebe dich. Kiss. Gabe‘

Das las sie am nächsten Morgen auf ihrem Handy.

„ _Du_ fragst mich, ob etwas passiert ist?!“

Mit einem halbherzigen Lachen warf Sam das Telefon in die Tasche, schmiss die Türe hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Arbeit.

  
Seit einer Woche herrschte Funkstille. Anstelle von ihrem Herzen war da nur eine große, tiefe Leere. Ihr Gewicht hatte sich verringert, dafür hatte der Zigarettenkonsum zugenommen. Unter Tränen quälte sie sich immer wieder mit Fotos. Sie hatte ihn so geliebt. Wie konnte er nur?

  
Wieder eine Nachricht von Gabe:

‚Honey, ich habe heute mit Rob telefoniert, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Gabe‘

„Was soll denn bitte an einem Kuss falsch zu verstehen sein?!“, schrie sie erneut ihr Handy an.

‚Honey, ich liebe dich. Bitte melde dich und lass mich das erklären. Kiss. Gabriel‘

Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, seine Nummer einfach zu löschen. Aber irgendwann musste sie mit ihm reden, aber der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen.

Aus der starken, selbstbewussten Frau war ein Häufchen Elend geworden und zu allem Überfluss rief auch noch ihre Mama an, um zu fragen wie es ihr ging. Sollte sie es ihr erzählen? Samantha wollte es ja selber noch immer nicht glauben.

‚Bitte melde dich bei einem von uns. Wir machen uns Sorgen. Misha.‘

‚Hey Misha. Ich lebe noch. Gruß an die anderen‘

 

Insgesamt waren ein-einhalb Wochen vergangen und seit zwei Tagen hatte sich Gabriel jetzt nicht mehr gemeldet. Sam hätte sich wirklich gewünscht, dass er länger um sie gekämpft hätte. Weinend warf sie sich ins Bett, gab sich selber die Schuld, sich in eine ausweglose Situation verrannt zu haben. Aber wieso hatte er so lange damit gewartet? Aber besser noch vor der Hochzeit.

Eigentlich hätte sie wissen sollen, dass eine Fernbeziehung nicht funktionieren konnte. Die wenigen Tage, die die beiden miteinander hatten waren wunderschön. Sie sollte dankbar dafür sein, auf der anderen verfluchte sie ihn.

Dann kam die nächste Stufe. Verleugnung. Die letzten eineinhalb Jahre konnten nicht ... Ihre Beziehung war etwas Besonderes. Das konnte einfach nicht vorbei sein! Die letzte Stufe wollte sie aber nicht erreichen. Samantha wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm sie ihr Handy in die Hand und wählte seine Nummer, aber nach einer Sekunde legte sie wieder auf und schaltete es aus.

 

Da es schon seit Tagen regnete - passend zu ihrer Stimmung; und es an Land genauso nass war, wie im See, gab ihr ihr Chef das Wochenende frei. Er sah, wie schlecht es seiner besten Kraft ging, aber wenn Samantha auch auf einer Seite froh darüber war, nachdem sie 19 Tage durchgearbeitet hatte  - war es doch auf der anderen Seite die Arbeit, die sie von ihrer Trauer ablenkte, zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht konnte sie einfach zwei Tage durchschlafen ... Nachdem die junge Frau kurz duschen war, ging sie gleich ins Bett und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf.

 

Die Nacht war nicht besonders erholsam. Mit einem Grummeln stand Samantha auf, nachdem sie sich seit einer halben Stunde ruhelos im Bett gewälzt hatte. Das Wasser für den Tee kochte, als es unten an der Haustüre klingelte.

„Ja?“, sagte sie gleichgültig in den Hörer der Gegensprechanlage.

„Post.“

Kurz überlegte sie, ob und was sie bestellt hatte, konnte sich nicht erinnern und drückte mit einem noch gleichgültigeren Zucken der Schultern auf den Knopf. 

„2. Stock, Tür 8“, murmelte sie noch, bevor sie auflegte, die Türe öffnete und wieder in die Küche ging.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabriel‘s Herzschlag erhöhte sich mit jeder der 24 Stufen, die er bis zu ihrer Wohnung hinaufstieg. Er hatte vermasselt; gründlich vermasselt. Als er einige Tage zuvor mit Rob gesprochen hatte und dieser ihm erklärt hatte, was vorgefallen war, hätte er Lust gehabt, sofort zu seinem besten Freund zu fliegen, um ihm eine runterzuhauen, sodass er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr gewusst hätte. Dann aber, nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass Rob keine Schuld traf.

Sam und er hatten sich geschworen, immer mit offenen Karten zu spielen und er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Wieder einmal aus den falschen Gründen hatte er versucht, das Richtige zu machen. So wie immer. Anscheinend hatte er aus seinem früheren Leben rein gar nichts gelernt. Menschen zu verletzen; dazu musste er keine magischen Kräfte mehr haben.  

Schon von weitem sah er, dass ihre Türe offenstand. Einen Strauß Rosen in der einen Hand und eine kleine Tasche in der anderen. Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihn sah? Die verschiedensten Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich sogar damit abgefunden, in einem Hotel übernachten zu müssen.

 

Gabriel hatte in Windeseile die wichtigsten Sachen zusammengepackt und sich in das nächstbeste Flugzeug gesetzt, denn auf seine Anrufe reagierte sie nicht. Seine große Liebe, die er mit Füßen getreten hatte. Wie er das jemals wieder gutmachen sollte, das hatte er sich lange gefragt. Schließlich war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nur mit der Wahrheit funktionieren würde. Möglicherweise würde sie ihn verstehen, würde ihm verzeihen ...

Ein Leben ohne sie, das konnte und wollte er sich nicht vorstellen und er wollte alles daran setzen, damit das nicht passieren würde. Es war eine Sache, dass er ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte, aber es war eine andere Sache, daß Rob ihr etwas erzählt hatte, was so nicht ganz gestimmt hatte. Dieses Missverständnis musste er aus der Welt schaffen. 

_Ok - jetzt oder nie_

Mit etwas zitternden Händen stieß er die Tür auf, trat ein und machte diese hinter sich wieder zu. Seine Verlobte kam aus der Küche und blieb mit halboffenem Mund stehen, starrte ihn nur an. Ihren Blick konnte er nicht genau deuten. Es war eine Mischung aus Freude und unglaublicher Wut.

 

„Hey Honey“, lächelte er leicht und Sam spürte wieder diesen Stich in ihrem Herzen, der sich rasend schnell im Körper ausbreitete.

Schmetterlinge auf einer Seite und feuchte Augen auf der anderen. Sie liebte ihn noch immer; darum tat es ja auch so verdammt weh, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie und räusperte sich, denn ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen. 

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst erreichen sollte, wir müssen reden“, flüsterte Gabriel und Sam hatte nur einen Gedanken - wie schlecht und kummervoll er aussah.

Ihr Herz wollte ihn so gerne umarmen, aber ihr Kopf war dagegen. Mit einem Handwink deutete sie ihm, sich auf die kleine schwarze Kunstledercouch zu setzen, während sie Kaffee machte.

Als er sich hingesetzt hatte, hielt er den Aschenbecher in die Höhe und sah sie fragend an. Sam antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken, bevor sie in die Küche ging, um die stummen Tränen zu trocknen. Er war wirklich hier. Gabriel hatte bestimmt nicht den weiten Weg auf sich genommen, nur um mit ihr Schluss zu machen?! Sam versuchte sich selber Mut zu machen, aber die Wahrheit würde sie ohnehin in wenigen Minuten erfahren. Mit zitternden Händen stellte sie die beiden Tassen auf den Glastisch und setzte sich neben den Mann ihrer Träume.

„Honey“, fing er an und die Tränen brannten bereits schon wieder in ihren Augen. Samantha blinzelte diese weg.

_Honey_

Es war so schön das zu hören. Neue Hoffnung keimte auf. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er sie nur einmal bei ihrem Vornamen genannt. Ansonsten immer Kosenamen und sie liebte jeden einzelnen davon. Sie war es ihm schuldig, dass er ihr alles erklärte. Samantha konnte ohnehin nichts sagen; die Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und aufmerksam hörte sie sich an, was Gabriel zu sagen hatte.

 

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid was passiert ist, aber ich muss dir etwas erklären.“

Gabe ergriff er ihre kalten Hände, drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, seine Wärme und Nähe zu spüren und seinen Geruch einzuatmen. Ein erneuter Schmerz raste durch ihren Körper, denn diese Augen, die immer so leuchteten waren traurig und ausdruckslos.

Keine Frage, er hatte auch ein paar miese Tage hinter sich, das musste er nicht sagen.

 

„Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und mit meiner ganzen Seele. Rob hat nicht alles gesehen, ansonsten wäre dieses Missverständnis nie aufgekommen. Meine Exfrau hat mich geküsst und als mir das bewusst wurde, habe ich sie sofort weggestoßen. Unser Sohn ... Er hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen schweren Autounfall und deswegen war sie bei uns am Set. Sie – wir waren verzweifelt; es sah nicht gut aus. Die Ärzte hatten ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt.“

Gabriel schluckte hart und Samantha konnte sehen und spüren, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. 

„Wir haben uns umarmt und dann ist es passiert, aber ich habe den Kuss nicht erwidert, das musst du mir glauben. Ich empfinde nichts für meine Exfrau, nicht einmal Freundschaft. Aber wir haben gemeinsame Kinder und das verbindet. Ich will nichts schön reden, es war ein Fehler, den ich aus tiefstem Herzen bereue. Babe, die letzten Tage, seit dem ich erfahren habe, was Rob dir gesagt hat, waren die schrecklichsten in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich konnte nichts essen, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du bist das Allerwichtigste in meinem Leben und ich würde es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich so sehr und es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass du das alles wegen mir durchmachen musstest.“

 

Einerseits war sie so unglaublich erleichtert, aber andererseits war sie auch wütend, denn Ehrlichkeit war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. All das hätten sich die beiden ersparen können, wäre er ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und sie nicht so stur. Aber Tatsache war; sie glaubte ihm. Samantha glaubte ihm jedes einzelne Wort; sah es in seinen Augen. Reue, Ehrlichkeit, Treue. Als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, strömten die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Unter Schluchzen und mit bebenden Lippen fragte sie, warum er ihr das nicht gesagt hatte. Gut, sie hätte ihm die Chance dazu geben sollen; soviel zum Thema Sturheit.

Der Mann den sie so sehr liebte hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sie erneut um Verzeihung bat.

„Ich dachte, der Teil von meinem alten Leben … ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten.“

„Gabe, du hast Kinder und diese werden bis an dein Lebensende ein Teil von dir sein, und wenn ich zu deinem Leben gehören soll, dann musst du mich mit einbinden. Das ist, was Paare normalerweise tun. Dinge _gemeinsam_ zu klären.“

Während sie sich ihre Tränen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete nickte er. Das konnte er ihr zwar nicht sagen, aber diese _Menschendinge_ waren noch immer neu für ihn und immer wieder lernte er etwas dazu. Er hatte das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht.

_Verdammt Gabe …!_

„Ich liebe dich. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben und ich verzeihe dir; natürlich. Aber verzeihen und vergessen sind zwei Paar Schuhe. Mein Vertrauen zu dir hat einen Knacks bekommen und wird dauern, diesen zu reparieren.“

  
Das wusste er und dafür würde er jede Konsequenz in Kauf nehmen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dich nie wieder an mir zweifeln zu lassen“, flüsterte er und legte sein Arme um seine Verlobte, drückte sie so fest wie er konnte an sich.

Gabriel schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Fast hätte er sie verloren, sein Herz tat so unglaublich weh. Aber er schwor sich nichts anderes, als alles daran zu setzen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde.  
Ein Wolkenkratzer fiel von ihrem Herzen und all die angestaute Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit war fast weggewischt. Es hätte sie umgebracht, seine Nähe nicht mehr spüren zu können.

„Kann ich dich umarmen, bis es mir wieder gut geht?“

Natürlich; wenn er sie dafür lieben könnte, bis er starb ...

Mit einem leichten Lächeln wischte sie die Tränen von seiner Wange, als sie sich langsam von ihm löste.

„Ich habe gehört, Tränen reinigen das Herz und die Seele und man kann wieder frei durchatmen“, sagte er etwas verlegen und brachte Samantha dazu, zu lächeln. Sie nickte.

Seine Stimme war noch immer voller Kummer und Angst, als er sie fragte, ob sie noch seine Freundin war. Es wäre weit mehr als das, antworte sie ihm und nahm seine Hand, die sich wie selbstverständlich mit einem tiefen Seufzen der Erleichterung um ihren Verlobungsring schloss. Sam hatte ihn nie abgenommen. Denn solange man nicht darüber geredet hatte, durfte man auch von nichts ausgehen. Beide hatten ihre Lehren daraus gezogen und viel geredet.

 

Der Kaffee war kalt und als er sagte, dass der Kaffee, den sie ihm das erste Mal in ihrer Wohnung serviert hatte, ebenfalls kalt war, mussten beide lachen. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen.

„Ich kann immer noch immer nicht glauben, dass du da bist.“

Zwar war es nur für ein paar Stunden, aber er wäre für seine Verlobte bis ans Ende der Welt geflogen, das war so sicher wie das Amen im Gebet. Langsam und vorsichtig, so als wäre es das erste Mal, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Zärtlich strich er die Haare hinter ihr Ohr, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legte all seine Liebe in diesen einen Kuss. Zufrieden seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen, gab sich dem Moment hin.

  
„Was hältst du von einer Dusche und danach von einer Videokonferenz? Die machen sich Sorgen. Hast du eigentlich wieder mit meinem Chef telefoniert?“

„Der hat dich sehr gerne und mir gleich eine Predigt gehalten, die sich gewaschen hat. Hast du eigentlich deinen Eltern gesagt, was ich für ein Arsch bin?“

„Nein, hab ich nicht“, lächelte Samantha, weil sie es ja selber nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber mit ihrem Chef musste sie jeden Tag zusammenarbeiten und dem konnte man ohnehin nichts verheimlichen.

Der letzte Rest des Kummers löste sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahlen auf und nachdem Samantha niemanden aus dem Bett holen wollte, musste die gute Nachricht noch etwas hinausgezögert werden.

Entschuldigungen dann auf beiden Seiten. Sam, weil sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte und Rob – er dachte er hätte Mist gebaut, aber die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rob, dir braucht gar nichts leid zu tun, du hast wiedermal den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Danke“, lächelte sie ihn an und nach und nach kamen immer mehr Leute dazu.

„Macht so einen Scheiß nie wieder!“, brummte Jensen verschlafen, aber einige Sekunden später verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Wir dachten schon, wir hätten euch alle beide verloren“, murmelte Briana mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

 

Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger durch seine langen Haare gleiten, versank zum millionsten Male in seine Augen, die ihr Strahlen wiedererlangt hatten, streichelte über seine kratzigen Wangen und küsste seine perfekten, weichen Lippen. Ein Schaudern erfasste seinen Körper, als seine Schönheit sanft an seiner Unterlippe zog und mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund erforschte. Seine Hände, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihren Schultern lagen, wanderten über ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken, legten sich auf ihr Gesicht. Wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe hielt er seine Verlobte fest, hauchte in ihr Ohr, wie sehr er sie liebte. Dieses prickelnde Gefühl nicht mehr erleben zu dürfen, er hätte es nicht überlebt.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen“, flüsterte sie und sah tief in seine honigbraunen Augen. Alles, was Gabriel tun konnte, war zu nicken.

 

Wie selbstverständlich neigte sich ihr Kopf zur Seite, um besseren Zugang zu ihrem hochsensieblen Hals zu ermöglichen. Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten, legte alles an Zärtlichkeit hinein, die er sich in den letzten Wochen ausgemalt hatte, entkleidete Samantha in einer Langsamkeit, die beinahe schmerzte und beobachtete zufrieden die Gänsehaut die sich bildete, als er ihren Körper mit Küssen bedeckte. So schön es auch war, aber Sam hatte etwas entdeckt, das sie sofort ändern musste und drehte ihn mit einer geschickten Bewegung auf den Rücken.

„Sollte dir irgendjemand jemals wieder zu nahe kommen. Du gehörst mit!“

Zufrieden grinste die junge Frau, als die Markierung an seinem Nacken erneuert worden war.

„Du Biest“, lachte er, versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Ich kann das auch mit Edding nachziehen, wenn du willst.“

Nachdem die beiden rumgealbert hatten, verfielen sie erneut der Leidenschaft und mit einem Stöhnen nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie ihm auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück ausgezogen wurde.

„Glücklich mich zu sehen?“, grinste sie, als ihr sein Penis entgegensprang und ihre Augenbraue dabei auf und ab hüpfte.

Verdammt ja. Das waren sie beide.

„Honey?“, flüsterte Gabe ihr ins Ohr, eng an ihrem Rücken liegend und seine Hände um ihren Bauch. 

„Hm?“, antwortete Samantha leicht schläfrig.

„Ist zwischen uns wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung? Ich weiß dass ich dir sehr wehgetan habe und es tut mir so unglaublich leid.“

Was für eine Frage. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie sich umdrehte und seine Hand auf ihr Herz legte, diese dann küsste und in seine Augen sah.

„Versprich nur das eine; dass du mir sagst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, egal was es ist. Du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, in der Absicht, dass du und ich unser Leben gemeinsam verbringen, und ich habe zugestimmt, weil ich diese Absicht teile. Ich liebe dich und vertraue dir und verlange nur Ehrlichkeit. Ich hab dir längst verziehen, es ist nur die Tatsache, dass ich es von Rob erfahren habe, und nicht von dir.“

„Ich bin so froh und dankbar dass ich dich habe und ich hätte es nicht überlebt, dich zu verlieren.“

Sie musste kurz innerlich schmunzeln, denn irgendwie kam ihr ihre Freundin in den Sinn, die gesagt hätte, dass sie doch nicht so blöd sein sollte, ihm gleich zu verzeihen, denn ihrer Meinung nach musste man die Männer zappeln lassen. Aber das war anders. Samantha liebte Gabriel und ihm zu verzeihen, fiel ihr nicht schwer. Nicht nachdem sie wusste, wie sehr er es bereute.

„Ok, dieses Thema ist jetzt beendet. Für immer“, schmunzelte Samantha, warf die Decke über beide und kuschelte sich an ihren heißen Mann. 

 

Er hätte nicht in Geringsten etwas dagegen gehabt, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen, aber Sam machte einen Vorschlag, da konnte er nicht ablehnen.  
Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie am Hauptplatz mitten in der Stadt und sahen sich begeistert um. Es dauerte etwas, bis die beiden, aufgrund der Menschenmassen so weit vorne waren, um auch etwas von den Geschehnissen mitzubekommen. Schöne Burgfräulein, waghalsige Ritter und fantasievolle Fabelwesen tummelten sich auf verschiedenen Bühnen. Folklore- und Rockgruppen mit irischem Sound; es gab ein Ritterturnier, eine Aristokratie mit Bogenschießen, viele Stände mit mittelalterlicher Ausstattung und Gegenständen.

Der Ritterhelm, den Gabriel sich aufsetzte, war schwer, genauso wie das Schwert. Für ein Foto mit seiner Liebsten im Arm, die sich ebenfalls mit einem mittelalterlichen Hut und langer Schleppe schmückte, nahm er das aber sehr gerne in Kauf. Der Nachhauseweg zu Fuß dauerte doppelt so lange wie geplant, denn die beiden Verliebten konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen.

„Einen Film zu Hause auf der Couch oder Kino?“

„Couch mit Fummeln“, lachte Gabe und griff an ihren Hintern, fügte einige Augenblicke später hinzu, dass er das aber auch gleich hier erledigen konnte, während er Samantha an die nächstbeste, etwas abgelegene, Hausmauer drückte und mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr in Beschlag nahm; daran leckte und knabberte und ihr eine Gänsehaut zauberte.

„Fuck, Gabe. Nicht hier ...“, stöhnte sie etwas überrumpelt, denn diese Hitze erfasste blitzschnell jede Zelle ihres Körpers – und das lag nicht an den warmen Temperaturen.

„Genau hier“, flüsterte er. Er genoss es, die Kontrolle über sie zu haben, was nicht sehr oft vorkam und ihn auch nicht wirklich störte.

Es war nicht nötig, Hand an sie zu legen; es war genug, seinen Körper an ihrem zu spüren, der sich geschmeidig wie eine Schlange bewegte und seine Zunge zu spüren, die ihr den Atem raubte. 

„Dir gefällt das, oder?“, fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen, während sich Gabriel mit einem leisen Kichern ein paar Schritte entfernte, um selber wieder etwas herunterzukommen.

  
Sam hatte viele Filme, die er am liebsten alle mit ihr sehen wollte. So stand er am darauffolgenden Nachmittag wieder vor dem DVD-Regal und lachte auf einmal laut. Samantha hatte sich gerade ihre Jogginghose angezogen und kam aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Du hast _Arachnophobia_?“

_Fuck_

Zwar schüttelte sie den Kopf, aber das ignorierte er gekonnt und schob die DVD in den Player.

„Aber ich bin doch da, ich beschütze dich.“

„Vergiss es!“

„Bitte, bitte …!“

Sam dachte kurz nach, warum sie den Film eigentlich behalten hatte, erinnerte sich aber dann, dass es eine Doppel-DVD war und _Armageddon_ ein toller Film war.

„Wenn ich heute Albträume habe, werde ich dich die ganze Nacht wachhalten, ich schwöre“, sagte sie, denn sie wusste, dass er ohnehin nicht nachgeben würde, „und außerdem werde ich mich dafür rächen, das ist dir klar, oder?“

„Natürlich, Sweetie“, grinste er, küsste sie auf die Wange und schnappte sich Fernbedienung.

Sie setzte sich der Länge nach auf die Couch und klopfte auf den Platz dazwischen. Gabe musste nicht zweimal darum gebeten werden, krabbelte zu ihr und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel.

„Ich habe über 200 Filme, und dann diesen?!“

„Du solltest sie nicht alphabetisch sortieren“, erwiderte er prompt, worauf Sam nur seufzen konnte.

„Mea Culpa.“

War aber auch nicht schlimm, denn sie beschäftigte sich ohnehin lieber mit ihrem Verlobten; ließ ihre Finger durch seine Haare laufen, zählte die Lachfalten rund um seine Augen ...

Er hob den Kopf und deutete zum Fernseher, denn dort würde sich der Film abspielen. Schulterzuckend antwortete sie mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln, dass er viel interessanter war. Daraufhin nahm er sein Handy und knipste ein Foto vom Fernseher, welches er an Matt schickte und dazuschrieb, dass er es geschafft hatte. So schnell konnte sie gar nicht reagieren, da hatte er das Bild abgeschickt, das Handy in seine Socke gesteckt und versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt, Samantha davon abzuhalten auch nur in die Nähe davon zu kommen.

Nach einer Weile tauschten sie die Plätze, wobei Gabe ein Kissen auf seine Weichteile legte, damit nichts gequetscht wurde und sich überlegte, Streichhölzer zu holen, denn Samantha hatte ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Sweetie, mach deine Augen auf!“, lachte er und wollte dann wissen, ob ihr etwas aufgefallen ist.

Als Sam ihn kopfschüttelnd von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, deutete er auf den Aschenbecher, der noch immer am Tisch stand.

„Du hast heute noch keine einzige geraucht.“

„Ich habe meine einzige Droge wieder, die ich brauche“, lächelte sie und rutschte höher um sich einen Kuss zu stehlen, „wegen dir habe ich angefangen, wegen dir höre ich auch wieder auf.“

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

 

Irgendwann war dann dieser schreckliche Film zu Ende und er stöberte erneut. Wollte wissen, was ihr erster Film war. An das konnte Samantha sich genau erinnern. Es war zu ihrem 14. Geburtstag, als sie von ihrer Mama _Die drei Musketiere_ bekam. Natürlich damals noch auf Videokassette.

„Lass mich raten, wegen Charlie Sheen?“, lachte er. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die DVD aus seiner Hand.

„Nein, ich hatte damals schon Geschmack.“ Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf Kiefer Sutherland. Zumindest hatten die beide ziemlich dieselbe Frisur und Bart.

Der Nachmittag neigte sich dem Abend und Samantha deutete seufzend auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit. Gabriel musste wieder zurück. Es waren nur ein paar Stunden, aber er war froh, dass er da war; froh, dass er noch eine Chance bekommen hatte.

  
Wieder ein Abschied und wieder die Ungewissheit, wann das nächste Wiedersehen sein würde. Dass die beiden aber eine erneute Möglichkeit finden würden, stand fest.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und legte ihre Hand auf die warme Hand, welche auf ihrer Wange lag. Einerseits waren es die schönsten Gefühle, andererseits waren es die schrecklichsten Schmerzen, die er jemals erfahren hatte, seitdem er ein Mensch war.

_If I had wings like Noha’s dove_   
_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_   
_Fare the well my honey, fare the well_

Die beiden hatte einander wieder, nichts anderes war wichtig. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge ließ er ihre Hand los und verschwand.


	32. Chapter 32

Im Prinzip wollte Sam an ihrem freien Tag nach einer unglaublich anstrengende Woche einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben, auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher relaxen und nebenbei ein wenig im Internet surfen. Es gab so viele ungeklärte Fragen. Angefangen bei der Hochzeitstorte, über das, was auf sie zukommen würde, würde sie tatsächlich auswandern und ob das mit der Hochzeit überhaupt so klappen könnte, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Grob gesagt, es gab nur ein Thema. Alles woran sie denken konnte war, dass die Sache so viel einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn Gabriel neben ihr gesessen wäre.

Wehmütig seufzend strich sie über das kleine Päckchen, das neben ihr am Schreibtisch lag. Darin befand sich ein Armkettchen aus Silber, denn Gabriel hatte in einigen Tagen wieder Geburtstag. Leider konnte sie ihm das nicht persönlich überreichen, so nahm sie sich vor, es gleich am nächsten Tag zu verschicken.

_Wann sehen wir uns endlich wieder? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich vermisse …_

  
*Ding Ding*

Was war das bloß für ein Verkehr?! Erst Ruth, MarkS und Rob; danach hatte sie mit Gabriel ein langes Gespräch und nun auch noch Briana und Kim.

Lächelnd klatschte sie ihre Hand auf den Bildschirm, als ihr die zwei Frauen entgegenstrahlten.

„Hey Kim, hey Bri, schön euch zu sehen, was geht?“

„Hey Süße.“

Die beiden hatten Langeweile, wie Samantha erfuhr und wollten sehen, was ihre Freundin so machte.

„Oh schön, dann lass uns zusammen überlegen“, grinste Briana und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände.

„Ich weiß, ich darf meine Hochzeitstorte nicht selber machen, das bringt Unglück“, seufzte Samantha, „aber alles in Auftrag zu geben, würde einen Haufen Geld kosten, es wird ja eine ziemlich große Hochzeit und da brauchen wir eine Menge von den süßen Leckereien.“

„Wo ist das Problem, wir sind genug Leute, wir machen einen Back-Tag, oder zwei oder fünf.“

Kim wandte sich an ihre Sitznachbarin und die blonde Frau nickte begeistert. Plötzlich wurde Briana’s Grinsen immer breiter. Sie flüsterte Kim etwas ins Ohr und Samantha wurde immer kribbeliger, weil die beiden so geheimnisvoll taten.

„Ich kenne jemanden, der jemanden kennt, der die Hochzeitstorte machen könnte.“

„Spucks aus!“, rief Samantha und erneut machte die blonde Frau eine Pause.

„Kennst du Buddy Valastro?“, fragte sie dann und plötzlich verwandelte sich das Lächeln der jungen Frau in ein Staunen, welches automatisch mit einem halboffenem Mund endete.

„Seine Schwester ist doch mit deinem Bruder verheiratet, oder?“ meinte Kim zu Briana.

Ob sie Buddy kannte?! Sie liebte ihn! Samantha war sprachlos.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern versprach Bri, dass sie ihn fragen und sich so bald wie möglich wieder melden würde.

„Ok, meine Liebe, wir lassen dich jetzt wieder weiter stöbern, und wenn du was brauchst, einfach durchfunken“, grinste Kim und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln winkte Sam zum Abschied, die ihren Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch legte und glückselig an die Decke starrte.

Das wäre der Wahnsinn und sie würde sich geehrt fühlen. Das größte Problem war, alle unter einen Hut zu bringen und darum musste der Termin so bald wie möglich feststehen. Um die standesamtliche Trauung machte sich Samantha keine allzu viele Gedanken, das würde nichts Aufregendes werden; aber die kirchliche, mit allen Freunden …  
Ihre tausend Ideen fasste sie alle in einen Ordner zusammen und schickte diesen an Gabriel.

„Happy Birthday to you … “

„Hey Honey“, grinste er und drückte seine Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, ich liebe dich und schick dir eine virtuelle Umarmung“, sagte Sam und drückte ihre Lippen ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.

„Schau mal“, lächelte er und hielt stolz sein Handgelenk in die Kamera, „es ist wunderschön, danke. Ich liebe dich.“

Und er liebte dieses Armkettchen, welches er nie wieder abnehmen würde.

„Babe?“

„Gabriel?“

„Ich habe einen Termin für die Hochzeit.“

„Jetzt sag schon“, antwortete sie ungeduldig und lachte.

„Nächstes Jahr, am 16.April wirst du Mrs. Samantha Novak“, sagte er mit Herzchen in den Augen, die sich aber sehr schnell in ein verwundertes Stirnrunzeln verwandelten, als sie ihm sagte, dass daraus nichts werden würde.

Jetzt war sie es, die eine geheimnisvolle Pause machte und seine Hände zum Schwitzen brachte.

„Ich habe zwei Termine am Standesamt, 30.März oder 2.April; dann bin ich deine Frau.“

„Honey, lass das, wenn ich keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen soll“, stöhnte er erleichtert und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.

Die beiden Termine standen fest. Dann blätterte er im Kalender und markierte diese lebensverändernden Termine mit zwei roten Herzen, bevor er zu zählen anfing.

„Es sind um die 190 Tage“, unterbrach sie ihn.

Gabriel hatte bereits grob geschätzt und als er ihr das Ergebnis der Gästeanzahl mitteilte, wich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Spinnst du?!“, erwiderte Sam erschrocken, „erstens, zweitens und drittens passen nicht alle in die Kirche und hast du eine Ahnung was das alles kostet?“

„Babe … erstens, zweitens und drittens war das ein Scherz, und viertens bis hundert - mach dir um das Geld keine Sorgen, das kriegen wir und unsere Eltern schon hin“, kicherte er, „es soll der schönste Tag in unserem Leben werden, ich liebe dich. Wir müssen so bald wie möglich den Leuten Bescheid geben, damit sie sich frei nehmen können.“

  
Weiter Tage vergingen …

*Ding Ding*

_Um Gottes Willen!_

Einem Herzinfarkt nahe, schreckte die junge Frau aus dem Schlaf hoch, rieb sich die Augen, stürmte hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und klappte den Laptop auf.

„Gabe, es ist 5 Uhr morgens!“, gähnte sie.

„Sorry Honey, ich liebe dich, aber das kann nicht warten“, rief er euphorisch.

„Was? Hast du eine Bank ausgeraubt und musst bei mir untertauchen?“, lachte sie, setzte sich auf die Couch und wickelte sich in die warme Wolldecke ein.

Oh, und da war auch Robert, der sich versteckt hatte. Fröhlich winkte sie ihm zu.

„Wir sind Mitte Dezember in Europa, kannst du da hinkommen?“, fragte Gabe aufgeregt, stolperte dabei beinahe über seine eigenen Worte.

„Lass mich ganz kurz wach werden, Gabe.“

Robert erklärte ihr, dass in Rom eine Convention war, zu der sie herzlich eingeladen war.

„Zeit ja, und Lust, auf alle Fälle!“

„Gut, dann wär alles geklärt. Kannst wieder weiterschlafen.“ Gabriel kreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger auf der Taste, bevor er lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

Nachdem Robert gesagt hatte, dass er sie dann dort sehen würde, verabschiedete er sich und ließ die beiden Verliebten alleine.

„Oh Honey, ich freue mich so sehr, dich endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können, du fehlst mir so unglaublich. Deine Augen, deine Hände, deine Lippen, dei …“, schnurrte er und drückte seine Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

Das war ein schöner Start in den Morgen. An Schlaf war natürlich nicht mehr zu denken. Zudem erleichterte es auch das Problem mit den Einladungen, denn einige würden dann persönlich überreicht werden können. Gabe und Samantha hatten ausgemacht, dass er Weihnachten zu ihr kommen würde, aber Silvester? Vielleicht bestand ja wieder die Möglichkeit, ein paar Tage in Amerika zu verbringen?

 

So wie jedes Jahr um die Weihnachtszeit war Sam wieder mit ihren Keksen beschäftigt, als ...

*Ding Ding*

„Hmm … was sehen meine müden Augen?“, grinste Jensen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Hey Jens“, schmunzelte sie und hielt ihm die Kekse vor die Nase.

„Schade, dass es noch keine Geruchsübertragung gibt, dir ist schon klar, dass du in ein paar Tagen ein paar mitbringen musst?“

„Aber natürlich, mein Schleckermaul.“

„Oh ja, da komme ich ja genau richtig.“

Misha setzte sich neben seinen Kollegen, der ihm etwas zuflüsterte.

„Sag mal ... wir haben gestern so geredet ...“

„Macht ihr das nicht ständig?“, lachte Sam, sah beide kurz an und widmete sich wieder dem Ausstechen ihrer Sterne.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du Silvester wieder mit uns feierst?“, fragte Misha.

Jensen hatte Angst, dass ihr Kopf abfallen würde, so hefig wie sie damit nickte.

„Gabe fliegt ja zu dir an Weihnachten und da dachten wir, er nimmt dich einfach mit herüber und wir verbringen wieder ein paar schöne Tage.“

„Was hältst du davon?“, mischte sich Jared ein und legte je eine Hand auf die Schulter der beiden.

Was war das für eine blöde Frage?! Natürlich sagte sie zu.

„Wo seid ihr schon wieder?“, hörte sie dann Emily rufen, bevor die quirlige kleine Frau im Bildschirm auftauchte und aufgeregt winkte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte Sam auch die unverkennbare Stimme von Rob.

„Da schickt man seine Schwester los um die anderen zu suchen, und dann kommt keiner mehr!“

„Oh Gott, jetzt hab ich mir ein Blech Kekse verbrannt!“, rief Samantha erschrocken, wirbelte fluchend herum, als sie die Kohlen aus dem Ofen holte und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht.

„Also ich hab damit gar nichts zu tun; die bekommen wir aber nicht, ich bestehe auf hellere!“

Rob verzog sein Gesicht und alle lachten; einschließlich Sam. Wenn ihr vor zwei Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, wie sich ihr Leben entwickeln würde, Samantha hätte denjenigen wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Im Laufe der Zeit bekam sie auch Nachrichten von Fans, wobei sie sich immer frage, wie das jemand herausbekommen konnte, denn sie schien nirgends mit ihrem richtigen Namen auf. Aber wenn das passierte, musste sie immer kichern, denn schließlich wusste sie, wozu Fans fähig waren.

Es waren zu 95 Prozent freundliche Nachrichten, mit einigen Leuten war sie auch in ständigem Kontakt, aber natürlich gab es auch einige andere.  
Anfangs hatte sie das Gabriel erzählt, der aber nur meinte, sie müsse darüberstehen; denn Mitleid bekam man geschenkt und Neid müsste man sich erst erarbeiten. Aber Samantha war ein sensibler Mensch, der sich alles gleich furchtbar zu Herzen nahm. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes über, als an einem stärkeren Fell zu arbeiten, wenn sie in dieser Welt überleben wollte.

  
*Ding Ding*

„Hey Gabriel.“

Es war so schön seine Verlobte zu sehen, es tat so weh, wenn sie wieder weg war. Aber es waren nur noch fünf Tage. Fünf Tage noch, bevor er wieder mit, neben, auf und unter ihr schlafen konnte. Er hatte eine Neuigkeit, das sah sie sofort und drängte ihn, doch endlich damit herauszurücken.

„Ich habe gerade einen Vertrag unterschrieben.“

„Hast du jemand anderen geheiratet?“, fragte Sam ernst und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die erste Antwort war ein Augenrollen, aber dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Nein Babe – du bist die einzige, jetzt lass mich doch ausreden!“

„Ich bin wieder dabei!“

„Wobei?“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich es vorher nicht mit dir besprochen habe, aber; ich bin bei _Supernatural_ , fix … für zwei Jahre“, grinste er, begleitet von einen kurzen Jubelschrei.

„Kommt der freche Erzengel zurück?“, rief sie erfreut, aber er verneinte. Das war nämlich noch viel besser, denn er konnte die anderen wieder herumscheuchen. Gabriel freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und war nicht der einzige.

„Oh ich freue mich mit dir, das sind tolle Neuigkeiten.“

Glücklich darüber, dass ihr Verlobter sich so freute, drehte Samantha sich mit dem Laptop im Zimmer. Er hatte es sich verdient.

Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte. Zwar hatte er, als er diese Welt erschaffen hatte, im Vorhinein das eine oder andere in die Wege geleitet - aber seine Karriere bei Supernatural verlief dann leider doch etwas anders, als gewünscht. Aber der Mann, dessen Leben er jetzt hatte, war ein gefragter Mensch gewesen. Dennoch fehlte Gabe die Arbeit mit seinen Freunden. Zwar hatte er die Conventions, aber er wollte auch mit den anderen drehen, denn, auch wenn er/Richard schon in vielen Serien und Filmen mitgewirkt hatte, so hatte er noch nie einen derartigen Zusammenhalt und Spaß erlebt - zumindest war diese Erinnerung daran ziemlich real.

Und dann brach die Verbindung wieder einmal ab. Er hasste das.

 

Der große Tag war da.

_Kekse verstaut … check … Sachen gepackt … check … gegessen und geduscht … check … Wohnung ordentlich zurückgelassen … check … Reisepass und Ticket … check … Einladungen zur Hochzeit … check. Das Abenteuer kann beginnen_

Schmunzeln rief Samantha ein Taxi und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  



	33. Chapter 33

Also Rom. Samantha war noch nie in Rom. Wie in Deutschland sollte sie sich wieder zu den anderen dazu schleichen. Zuerst musste sie sich aber auf dem riesigen Flughafen zurecht finden und das war bei ihrem Orientierungssinn gar nicht so einfach. Aber so schwer war es dann auch nicht, denn wo das Kreischen und Jubeln am lautesten war, dort war sie genau richtig. Als sie die Nachricht auf ihrem Handy las, dass das Flugzeug bereits gelandet war, stieg die Aufregung. Nach vielem Gedränge hatte sie es doch geschafft, an der Spitze zu stehen und war bereit, aufgegabelt zu werden.

Die ersten, die sie entdeckte waren Jensen und Matt, gefolgt von Sebastian und Misha. Danach kamen die Powerfrauen Kim und Briana und MarkP. Endlich; Samantha sah Gabriel und winkte ihm zu. Das Schreien der Fans machte sie zwar beinahe taub, aber hatte sie das früher gehasst, so liebte sie es jetzt. Rob, Gil, Jared und dahinter Robert, Ruth, MarkS. Es hörte gar nicht mehr auf und Sam kam mit dem Winken nicht mehr hinterher. Osric, Emily, Jason und natürlich die Band.

Gefühle in diesem Moment zu beschreiben war schwierig. Sie war einfach nur glücklich. Die Vorfreude auf die Menschen, die sie liebte; die Stimmung inmitten der Fans, die jedes Mal Gänsehaut verursachte. Sam war so dankbar.

Gabe strahlte und winkte seiner Verlobten, bevor er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie zu sich zog. Auch hier war wieder eine halbe Stunde Autogramme und Fotos eingeplant. Sam stellte sich in die Ecke und sah einfach nur zu. Aber Autogramme würde sie definitiv keine schreiben. 

„Fragt mich doch tatsächlich eine, ob ich den BH signiere“, grinste MarkP, als alle nacheinander in den Bus einstiegen, „und nein, sie hatte keinen mit, sondern den, den sie anhatte!“

Gabe und Samantha ließen sich auf die gepolsterten Sitze fallen und küssten sich, bis es mucksmäuschenstill wurde. Die junge Frau musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie angestarrt wurden. Kurzerhand zog sie die Jacke über sich und Gabriel, bis es zu heiß wurde. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und schon wurde Sam von einen zum anderen gereicht, bis Gabe energisch dazwischen schritt.

„In einer Stunde wieder hier, dann könnt ihr euch abknutschen … ich habe lange genug gewartet!“

Das Tuscheln und Kichern war noch lange zu hören, während die beiden Hand in Hand mit eiligen Schritten in Richtung ihres Hotelzimmers gingen.

  
„Hey Bitch!“

Kim zog ihre junge Freundin in eine feste Umarmung. Samantha lachte mit einem Kopfschütteln. 

„An das werde ich mich nie gewöhnen“, antwortete sie und nahm die schwarzhaarige, schlanke Frau in eine feste Umarmung. 

„Ach du kennst mich doch, Süße“, grinste Kim und drückte ihr einen lauten Kuss auf die Wange.

Kim war jemand, die alles sagen musste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging; ansonsten würde womöglich das Ventil platzen, das erfuhr Sam eines Tages. Am Anfang war das gewöhnungsbedürftig; zum Glück war die junge Frau schon  durch das Fernsehen abgehärtet. Aber Kim war für sie zu einer der wichtigsten Personen geworden. Sie war es die ihr die _bitchige_ Art gelernt hatte - sich nicht immer alles gefallen zu lassen, und auch ab und zu mal laut zu werden.

Kim hatte viel dazu beigetragen, dass Sam’s Selbstvertrauen wieder steigen konnte. Und die freche Frau mit den leuchtenden Augen hatte von allen die schönste und deutlichste Aussprache; denn, natürlich gab es anfangs einige Verständigungsschwierigkeiten. Sam war jemand, die immer den bequemeren Weg gewählt hatte; das war schon in der Schule so. Aber das änderte sich, als sie dann wirklich damit konfrontiert wurde. Das musste sich ändern, denn ansonsten hätte die junge Fau nicht lange überleben können.

Sie wurde gefordert und noch mehr gefordert. Das bißchen Englisch, das in der Schule gelehrt wurde, war nicht annähernd damit zu vergleichen, wenn man sich unterhalten musste. Aber Samantha lernte schnell und es machte Spaß. Anfangs war sie schüchtern, hatte das Gefühl sich ständig zu blamieren, hatte Angst, ausgelacht zu werden. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Unterstützung, die sie Tag für Tag erfuhr, machten es ihr leicht. Im Gegenzug lernten die anderen ein paar Worte Deutsch, denn sie hatte Misha einmal gefragt, ob die Schauspieler auch verstanden, was sie sagten, wenn sie von einem Coach für gewisse Szenen etwas vorgesprochen bekamen, das sie wiedergeben mussten. Damals gab er mit einem Schulterzucken zu, dass das selten der Fall war.

 

Gabriel war stolz auf Samantha, denn er wusste, dass es nicht einfach war, eine neue Sprache zu lernen; auch wenn man bereits Vorkenntnisse hatte, denn Englisch und Englisch war schließlich auch nicht dasselbe. Das war auch etwas, an das er nicht gedacht hatte - denn als er ihre Erinnerung gelöscht hatte, waren natürlich auch diese Sprachkenntnisse weg. Das, was ihn so stolz machte war nicht, dass sie es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte, sondern, dass sie nicht aufgegeben hatte und diesen Willen fand er beeindruckend.

Und alles hatte geklappt, ganz ohne Magie. War es Sam, die mit einer fremden Kultur konfrontiert wurde, so war es Gabriel, der mit dem Menschsein zurecht kommen musste. Natürlich gab es ebenfalls das eine oder andere peinliche Erlebnis - auch wenn er die Hälfte seiner Existenz unter Menschen verbracht hatte; aber dazumal hatte er noch seine Kräfte ...

Aber er gewöhnte sich daran; schneller und einfacher als er befürchtet hatte. Das, was ihm am meisten Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte war, dass er mit keinem darüber reden konnte - oder durfte. Die hätten ihn in die Klapsmühle eingeliefert. Das Internet wurde sein Freund und ständigere Begleiter, denn man konnte auch nach peinlichen Sachen fragen, ohne dass man ausgelacht oder für verrückt erklärt wurde.

 

Endlich lernte Samantha auch Daniela kennen, die sie schon oft auf YouTube gesehen hatte und die blonde, junge Frau war genauso sympathisch wie sie am Bildschirm rüberkam; wenn nicht noch mehr. Immer so besorgt um die Jungs, dass ihnen ja nichts fehlte; vielleicht schon etwas übertrieben. Diese Schauspieler wurden von keinem anderen Veranstalter so sehr bemuttert.

 

Beim Nachmittagspanel von R2M passierte dann das, was Samantha schon so oft befürchtet hatte. So wie immer, beim Intro, stellte Matt sich auf den Stuhl und sprang herunter. Der Stuhl rutschte weg und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

_Ach du Scheiße!_

Um entsetzt zu sein, dazu blieb nicht viel Zeit, denn ohne zu Überlegen stürmte die rothaarige Frau auf die Bühne, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt am Seitenrand das Geschehen beobachtet hatte und kniete sich zu ihrem Freund. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und die erschrockenen Leute standen auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt Matt sich seinen Fußknöchel, während Billy meinte, dass er hinter die Bühne musste und ohne große Umschweife stützte der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist und Samantha den Verletzten. Die Show musste weitergehen und Gabriel und Rob versprachen, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Im Green Room war er dann in guter Gesellschaft. Die meisten machten ihm Vorwürfe, dass so etwas passieren musste, einige hatten aber auch ein wenig Mitleid. Samantha flitzte in die Küche und holte etwas Eis in einem Geschirrtuch, nachdem Daniela nicht aufzufinden war, drückte es dann auf seinen Fuß und schlug vor, ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

 

In der Notaufnahme mussten dann alle warten, wie andere Menschen auch. Gil sah ständig auf die Uhr, denn er musste bald wieder zurück auf die Bühne; die Fans warteten darauf, für ihr Geld auch etwas zu bekommen.

„Das war wahrscheinlich dein letzter Sprung“, schmunzelte Gil und schlug seinem Freund leicht auf die Schulter.

„Fahr wieder zurück, ich bin in guten Händen“, grinste Matt noch, bevor er nach einer Stunde Qualen in die kleine Kabine zum Röntgen humpelte.

Nach zehn Minuten saß er wieder neben Samantha, legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und sah sie verführerisch an.

„Endlich allein.“

„Du bist blöd“, lachte sie, denn so schlecht konnte es ihm nicht gehen, wenn er schon wieder Witze reißen konnte.

„Hey, bemitleide mich, ich bin verletzt!“, murmelte er frustriert, aber in dem Moment leuchtet sein Name am Bildschirm auf und Sam stieß ihn leicht in die Seite, deutet auf den Monitor.

Während sie geduldig wartete, rief Gabe an und fragte nach dem Stand der Dinge und nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde kam der junge Mann auf Krücken und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wieder. Es war nur geprellt und verstaucht. Kein Grund zur Sorge.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist“, sagte er im Taxi und drückte Samantha‘s Hand.

„Nicht dafür“, schmunzelte sie, „aber du solltest deiner Frau Bescheid geben.“

Die würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, das war sicher ... Besorgte und fragende Gesichter dann im Green Room, aber als Matt Entwarnung gab, löste sich die Angespanntheit – und mit ein bißchen Pflege ...

„Ja genau, das hättest du wohl gerne!“, spottete Gabe, streckte ihm seine Zunge heraus und befreite seine Verlobte aus seinem Klammergriff.

„Aber mir geht es verdammt schlecht“, jammerte Matt und unterstrich das mit einem Schmollmund.

„Sei kein Mädchen!“

 

„Hier sind wir ...!“, rief Kim aufgeregt.

Zusammen mit Sebastian und Jensen brachte sie drei große Kisten mit verschiedenen Kleidungsstücken und Accessoires herein und die Stars der Veranstaltung versammelten sich, plapperten durcheinander und durchwühlten den Inhalt. Wie immer war Sam unentschlossen, was sie für den Karaoke-Abend anziehen sollte. Die Mädchen sahen in ihren Burleske-Kleidern immer wieder heiß aus, aber Samantha war nicht bereit, sich so sexy zu zeigen.

„Honey?“

Gabe steckte seinen Kopf in die Kleidersammlung und seine Verlobte gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern.

„Hinter dir!“

Mit einem frechen Lächeln setzte er ihr eine Polizeimütze auf den Kopf, steckte eine Trillerpfeife in ihrem Mund und nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie zusammen das perfekte Outfit gefunden.

„Pieks mich nicht, sonst geht die Luft aus meinen Ballons“, kicherte die junge Frau, als Rob einen Sheriffstern an ihrer Uniform anbrachte.

„Und das darf natürlich auch nicht fehlen“, antwortete Briana mit einem breiten Grinsen, band den Polizeigurt um ihre Hüften und steckte eine Plastikpistole in den Halter.

Um das Outfit zu vervollständigen hatte Gabriel noch passende Handschellen und anschließend bewunderte Samantha sich von allen Seiten vor dem Spiegel. Mit den Worten, diese noch zu benutzen, zückte sie die Pistole und warf ihrem Verlobten ein Augenzwinkern zu. Gabriel hatte gehofft, ein Outfit passend als Sträfling zu finden, um mit seiner Frau im Partnerlook zu sein, aber in einem schwarz-weißen Anzug mit einem orangefarbenen Hemd passte es auch irgendwie dazu.

Nach dem lustigen Abend waren alle erneut im Green Room versammelt, um noch kurz auf den erfolgreichen Abend anzustoßen, bevor alle auf ihre Zimmer gingen.


	34. Chapter 34

Samantha zeigte ihm die Einladungskarten. Das alles hatte er ihr überlassen, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie das besser konnte. Es war gar nicht so einfach, das richtige Design zu finden, bei der großen Auswahl, aber Gabriel fand, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Eine Einladung in Form eines Flugtickets; das war ihre Geschichte ... Im Gegenzug versprach Gabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder eine Einladung bekam.

„Ja, und Rob bekommt zwei“, lachte Samantha und er nickte, obwohl er ihn noch gar nicht gefragt hatte.

*Bumm Bumm*

„Morgen Leute, Frühstück!“, rief Sebastian.

„Zimmerservice?“, rief Gabe erfreut, wurde aber enttäuscht, als ihm der freche Franzose nur mit einem spöttischen Lachen antwortete.

Nach dem Frühstück bat Robert Samantha um einen Gefallen.

„Natürlich Bob.“

„Daniela hat mich gerade benachrichtigt. Eine unserer Helferinnen ist ausgefallen und nun wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast …“

„Sicher, worum geht es?“, lächelte sie und wartete neugierig, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Wir haben ja links und rechts von der Bühne Mikrofone, wo die Leute die Fragen stellen. Eines davon wäre zu besetzten und die wichtigste Aufgabe“, schmunzelte er und deutete in die Runde, „den Leuten hier nach dem Panel den Stift zu überreichen, damit sie auf den Plakaten unterschreiben können. Damit wäre uns sehr geholfen.“

Selbstverständlich sagte sie zu. Ehrensache und ein Spaß obendrein und nachdem sie sich wieder zu den anderen gesetzt hatte, schmunzelte Samantha geheimnisvoll in die Runde.

„Ich habe einen Job.“ Das war alles, was sie sagte.

 

Es war fantastisch. Sie genoss es sichtlich, ihren Freunden auf der Bühne zuzusehen und den, zum Teil schüchternen Mädchen zu helfen, ihre Fragen stellen zu können. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich Gabriel neben ihr auf, als Jensen und Misha ihr Panel hatten.

„Hast du eine Frage an die beiden?“

Als seine Verlobte ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen ansah, den Kopf leicht neigte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, das seine Knie weich werden ließ, nickte er, aber dann folgte ein Kopfschütteln. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Finger in ihren Haaren vergraben und ihren Atem einatmen.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, während er noch einen Schritt näher kam.

„Bitte den persönlichen Freiraum vom Personal beachten!“

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihn leicht aber bestimmt von sich, das aber spornte ihn noch mehr an. Alle sollten wissen, wie sehr er ihr verfallen war.

„Nächste Frage“, sagte Jensen und drehte sich zu der Seite, wo seine beiden Freunde standen.

Mit einem kurzen Lachen stieß er Misha an und beide kamen an den Rand der Bühne.

  
„Hast du eine Frage kleiner Mann?“, fragte Jensen ernst und sah Gabriel auffordernd an.

Als dieser nichts darauf antwortete, hielt Samantha das Mikro unter seine Nase und nachdem dann immer noch nichts kam, ergriff sie das Wort.

„Ich habe eine Frage an euch beide. Wie erklärt man einem Engel den Begriff persönlicher Freiraum?“

„Oh, das ist ein schwieriges Thema“, antwortete Jensen und blies die Luft hörbar aus, kratzte sich am Kinn, warf Misha einen Blick zu, der daraufhin nur kopfschüttelnd erklärte, dass das ein unlösbares Problem war.

„Engel sind unbelehrbar und stur; Dean versucht es immer noch bei Castiel – er hat es aufgegeben“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Und der da“, ergänzte Misha und deutete auf Gabriel, „ein Erzengel; aufdringlich und frech … vergiss es. Ich denke, du solltest es einfach akzeptieren ...“

Gabriel nahm ihr das Mikro aus der Hand und lachte, sagte aber mehr zum Publikum, dass sie es zulassen sollte und dass ihn vielleicht ein Kuss zufriedenstellen könnte. Natürlich heizte er damit die Menge an und am Ende bekam er seinen Kuss und verschwand mit einem Zwinkern.

  
Eine weitere Überraschung folgte am Abend. Sam fragte sich, während sie mit ihrem Verlobten spazieren ging, warum das Abendkonzert erst so spät angesetzt war.

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte Gabe, zog sie an sich und küsste Samantha, bis sie ihn von sich drückte, mit der Frage, ob das hier eine gute Idee wäre.

„Warum? Es ist dunkel, es kann uns niemanden hier sehen. Komm mit mir.“

Sam jammerte, dass ihr kalt war; Gabriel wollte davon nichts hören und zog sie auf eine Bank.

„Ich werde dich warm machen.“

„Ja?“, fragte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und ließ ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd gleiten.

„Oh mein ... Fuck. Baby!“

Nahe an einem Herzinfarkt zog er die Luft so scharf ein, dass er beinahe hustete, als er die eiskalten Finger auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Ich werde dich warm machen“, hauchte sie in sein Ohr und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

„Du Biest!“

 

Dann war es endlich soweit und ausnahmslos alle der Schauspieler kamen nacheinander auf die Bühne und als Gabe sich die Gitarre schnappte und die ersten Töne von _The Gambler_ erklangen, hatte Samantha schon die erste Gänsehaut am Körper. Nicht nur wegen seiner Stimme, die jedes Mal Vibrationen durch ihren Köper schickte, sondern auch, weil er sich gemerkt hatte, dass das eines ihrer absoluten Lieblingslieder war. Und als er seine Verlobte dann beim Refrain zu sich zog und gemeinsam mit ihr sang, hatte Samantha feuchte Augen. Das machte ihm die meiste Freude; wenn er sie überraschen konnte.

Jason hatte Sam zwar angeboten, auch ein Lied zu singen, aber ganz alleine …. Karaoke war in Ordnung und mit den anderen zu singen; aber das war dann doch etwas ganz anderes. Es war fast Mitternacht, die Stimmung war ausgelassen.

„Wir haben heute ein Geburtstagskind bei uns auf der Bühne.“

Das hatte Samantha nicht erwartet und mit einem Mal wurde ihr auch klar, warum alles nach hinten geschoben wurde. Während alle für sie ein Geburtstagsständchen sangen, kam Ruth mit einer kleinen Torte auf die Bühne und Sam musste die Kerzen ausblasen.

„Leute, ihr seid doch verrückt, vielen Dank“, stammelte die junge Frau gerührt ins Mikrophon, welches ihr schon wieder unter die Nase gehalten wurde.

 

Die kleine Feier ging dann anschließend bei einem Glas Champagner hinter der Bühne weiter.

„Wir haben auch eine Kleinigkeit“, sagte Rob und überreichte ihr ein großes und ein kleines Packerl. Aber viel besser gefiel ihr die Karte, auf der bestimmt an die dreißig Leute unterschrieben hatten und schon wieder hatte sie nasse Augen, aber die anderen drängten, endlich das Geschenk zu öffnen.

„Was ist das, ein Bild?“, lachte sie, während die Verpackung einfach heruntergerissen wurde.

Eine Freundschaftsurkunde:  _For the dearest angel on earth._ Und in dem kleinen Paket war eine Kaffeetasse:  _Side by side, or miles apart, FRIENDS are always close_ _  
at heart_

Auf dem Zimmer, wo die beiden Verliebten dann alleine waren, ging es mit den Geschenken weiter.

„Noch ein Bild?“, lachte sie, drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange und packte es aus.

Eine Liebesurkunde und ein Buch; aber nicht irgendein Buch. Die beiden hatten so eines in einem Geschäft am Flughafen gesehen. Ein offenes Buch, wo die Seiten so gefaltet waren, dass alles ein Wort ergab: _I love you_

„Eine schöne Idee, danke Gabriel. Ich liebe dich.“ Samantha liebte die Tatsache, dass er ihr wirklich zuhörte und sich Kleinigkeiten merkte, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen.

 

„Honey?“, rief Gabriel langgezogen.

„Am Klo!“

„Hast du um Erlaubnis gefragt? Du kannst nicht so einfach verschwinden!“, murrte er, als Sam sich wieder ins Bett fallen ließ.

„Es ist halb acht Uhr morgens, warum bist du schon munter?“, brummte er. Samantha kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte, dass man gegen den Ruf der Natur nichts unternehmen konnte.

„Ok, lass uns weiterschlafen“, nuschelte er und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Aber die junge Frau konnte und wollte nicht mehr schlafen, kletterte auf ihn und strich seine Haare aus dem Weg, um besseren Zugang zu haben. Mit sanften Küssen bedeckte sie seinen Nacken, rieb ihre Wange an seiner und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Schlaf ruhig, ich kann mich alleine beschäftigen“, grinste sie und auch wenn Gabe nicht mehr schlafen konnte, so genoss er doch die liebevollen Berührungen mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln, als sie an seiner Wirbelsäule entlangküsste und immer weiter hinunterrutschte.

Automatisch spannte er seinen Hintern an, während sie sanft in seine beiden Arschbacken biss und mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen gab er ihr die stumme Erlaubnis, alles mit ihm zu machen.

„Was machst du da?“

„Ich habe heute Geburtstag, ich kann machen was ich will.“

„Mach das, ich werde mich nicht wehren.“

 

„Ich glaub ich spinne …“, murmelte Sam fassungslos und zog scharf die Luft ein, „das ziehst du auf keinen Fall an!“

„Warum?“, grinste er und drehte sich vor dem Badezimmerspiegel.

In diesem schwarzen, engen Shirt – verdammt, das war ja fast durchsichtig! Ob es ihr gefiel? Keine Frage - es gefiel ihr so sehr, dass sofort sich  ein warmes Gefühl in unteren Bauchbereich bildete. Dieses Hemd zeigte alles ... und lud zu allerlei Fantasie ein.

„Weil …“, sie streckte den Zeigefinger aus und zog ihn zischend wieder zurück, so als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. 

Dann ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie sanft über seine Brustwarzen und die kleinen Knoten zeichneten sich in Sekundenschnelle unter dem dünnen Stoff ab.

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er und schloss seine Augen, „irgendwann wirst du mein Tod sein.“

„Willst du heute allen Mädels im Saal die Augen verdrehen?“, schmunzelte sie, während ihre Zähne seinen Hals entlangstreiften.

„Ich will nur dir die Augen verdrehen“, flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

„Dafür brauchst du dieses Shirt nicht.“

„Ich liebe dich Babe“, antwortete er und nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Und ich liebe dich.“

Zwischen zärtlichen Küssen hob er die Arme und erlaubte seiner Verlobten, das verruchte Stück Stoff wieder auszuziehen. Sanft spielte Samantha mit den paar Häärchen, die wie ein warmes Nest um seine Brustwarzen wuchsen, bevor sie erst die rechte und dann die linke leckte, denn diese schrien förmlich danach berührt zu werden. Es machte ihn wild; die sanften Bisse und das leichte Ziehen, während sie daran saugte. Gabriel musste Sam stoppen, weil er schon etwas in seiner Hose spürte und er musste auf die Bühne.

„Merk dir wo du warst und setze das heute Abend fort!“

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Der morgendliche Weckdienst bittet euch beim Frühstück zu erscheinen.“

„...“

„Seid ihr bereit? Was dauert so lange?“, rief Rob erneut, während er an die Tür klopfte.

„Sicher, warte einen Moment, ich muss erst fragen was ich anziehen darf“, schrie Gabriel zurück.

„Blödmann!“, lachte Sam, kombiniert mit einem leichten Seitenhieb und fragte dann, ob er Rob schon gefragt hatte.

„Nope“, erwiderte er und rief seinen lockigen Freund wieder zurück.

Gabriel kramte in den Einladungen und reichte seinem Freund eine der Karten, mit den Worten, dass er vielleicht auch eine zweite bekommen würde.

„Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen. Könntest du dir vorstellen ... für meine Hochzeit aufzukommen?“

„Gabe!“, lachte Samantha.

„Nein. Im Ernst. Du bist mein bester Freund und ohne dich wären wir wahrscheinlich nicht zusammengekommen. Ich hätte dich gerne als meinen Trauzeugen.“

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie … natürlich will ich; es wäre mir eine Ehre“, rief der kleine Mann aufgeregt und mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange wurde es besiegelt.

„Gut, Jungs, dann wäre alles geklärt, mir knurrt der Magen“, kicherte Samantha und hängte sich bei den beiden ein.

 

„Hey Samantha, ich hab mit Buddy telefoniert und wir werden im Januar einen kleinen Ausflug machen“, sagte Briana, biss in ihr Croissant und nickte der jungen Frau zu, die ihr daraufhin ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte.

Das wäre der absolute Wahnsinn, sollte das tatsächlich klappen.

„Wer ist Buddy?“, fragte Matt neugierig.

„Du kennst Buddy Valastro nicht?! Den Cakeboss?“, erwiderte Sam schockiert und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Außerdem, was er alles für Kunstwerke aus Kuchen gemacht hatte.

„Gabe, Band, Samantha … wir müssen“, sagte Rob mit einem Kopfnicken und stand auf, trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee und ließ seine Finger krachen.

  
So wie jeden Sonntag eröffneten Jensen und Jared den Panelmarathon. Fasziniert stand Samantha wieder beim Mikrophon, lauschte den Fragen und den Antworten; kugelte sich oft vor Lachen und tuschelte einige Male mit den Fans. Auch Robert und MarkS kamen gleich danach auf die Bühne und Mark bekam zwar viele Fragen, doch eigentlich redete er immer um den heißen Brei herum. Das Publikum, sowie auch Samantha waren gut unterhalten. Auf die Frage, warum er nicht antwortete, sagte er nur, dass er der König der Hölle war und machen konnte, was er wollte. Im Anschluss daran umarmte Samantha ihren Ersatzvater mit einem Lachen, als sich Robert erneut bei ihr bedankte. Es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht. Für so etwas würde sie jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen und sie bekam dafür auch noch Geld. Toll.

  
Nachdem der Trubel vorbei war, verschwand Gabriel mit seiner Verlobten, um die Einladungen zu holen, um diese danach auszuteilen.

„Ihr könnt es wohl nicht mehr erwarten, ihr Karnickel“, rief MarkP den beiden nach und alle kicherten.

  
„Alles klar Leute, heute bin ich wohl die erste die geht, mein Flug ist in etwas mehr als zwei Stunden“, seufzte Sam.

Aber es sollten keine Tränen vergossen werden, denn sie würde alle bald wiedersehen.

„Kommst du mit?“

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben antwortete Gabriel, dass das eine sehr blöde Frage gewesen war und nahm ihr kopfschüttelnd die Tasche aus der Hand. Es waren nur ein paar Tage, die die beiden getrennt waren, aber ihr Herz war natürlich wieder einmal anderer Meinung; denn auch wenn sie es sich so fest vorgenommen hatte, begannen die Tränen zu laufen.

„Ich liebe dich Honey, und freue ich, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, schönen Gruß an daheim.“

„Ich liebe dich“, schmunzelte sie unter Tränen, schob ihre Hände in seine hinteren Hosentaschen, zog ihn nahe und eng umschlungen teilten die beiden noch einen allerletzten Kuss.


	35. Chapter 35

Alle Jahre wieder ...

Letztes Jahr hatte Sam ihrem Freund ihr Herz geschenkt, in Form von vielen persönlichen Briefumschlägen. Was sollte es da noch für eine Steigerung geben? So fragte sie ihn beim nächsten Gespräch einfach ganz direkt.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen und dieser Wunsch hat sich bereits erfüllt, also … nichts. Ich liebe dich, du brauchst mir nichts schenken, verrenk dir nicht deinen Gehirn.“

Natürlich wusste Samantha bereits vorher, dass sie sich diese Frage auch sparen hätte können, aber er musste ihr auch das Versprechen geben, ihr nichts zu Weihnachten zu schenken.

„Das andere Zeug können wir besorgen, wenn du da bist“, schmunzelte sie, denn er wollte natürlich - schon alleine für die Gastfreundschaft, ihre Familie nicht vergessen. 

„Gabe, wir brauchen dich!“ hörte sie Jared rufen und wenige Sekunden später tauchte der junge Mann auch schon im Bildschirm auf. 

 

Es stand ja nicht nur Weihnachten an, sondern auch das Jubiläum ihrer Verlobung. Zufällig entdeckte sie in einem Geschäft genau the passenden Artikel. Ein Oskar; den sie mit goldenen Buchstaben gravieren ließ: _For the best and dearest man in the world_

 

Nachdem Samantha alle ihre alljährlichen Kekse an ihre Kunden verteilt und die Wohnung geputzt hatte, ließ sie sich ins Bett fallen und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen. Nachmittags zu schlafen, war natürlich nicht so einfach und so war die nächste Station die Couch vor dem Fernseher. In ein paar Stunden würde sie endlich Gabriel wiedersehen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief Sam dann wirklich ein und hätte beinahe ein wichtiges Ereignis verpasst.

 

‚Guten Morgen. Bin da. Kiss‘

Samantha gähnte, als sie mitten in der Nacht am Flughafen stand und holte sich einen Becher Kaffee vom Automaten. Plötzlich tippte jemand von hinten auf ihre Schulter und als sich die junge Frau umdrehte, wurde sie so stürmisch umarmt, dass der Kaffee fast aus ihrer Hand flog.

„Vorsicht Kaffee!“

„Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?“, murrte er und biss zärtlich in ihren Hals.

„Hallo Fremder, schön dass du da bist“, grinste Sam und versank erst in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dann in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, begleitet von vielen Schmetterlingen.

„Weißt du was jetzt toll wäre?“, stöhnte er.

Gabe war total erledigt von dem langen Flug und als er von einer Dusche sprach, antwortete Sam schmunzelnd, dass nichts dagegen sprechen würde, da sie gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen war.

 

Sam hatte noch nicht einmal das Auto abgeschlossen, geschweige denn die Haustüre aufgeschlossen, da wurde sie erneut überfallen. Gabriel konnte sich nicht helfen; er hatte sie so vermisst. 

„Gabe, ich habe Nachbarn, und es ist 4 Uhr morgens, ich werde sowieso schon verflucht, wenn wir jetzt duschen gehen!“, flüsterte sie und versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Das ist mir sowas von egal“, raunte er, knabberte an ihrem Hals und Ohr und hätte sich in diesem Moment drei Zungen und fünf Hände gewünscht, um alles von ihr gleichzeitig berühren zu können.

„Komm rein, du Tiger“, flüsterte Samantha mit einem Kichern und zog ihren Verlobten durch ihre Wohnungstür. 

Ein lautes, erwartungsvolles Stöhnen folgte, nachdem er gegen die geschlossene Türe gedrückt wurde. Kopfschüttelnd legte sie ihre Hand über seinen Mund.

„Selbstbeherrschung, Mr. Novak!“

 

  
„Fertig für die weihnachtliche Drängerei?“

Nachdem dann doch die Müdigkeit gesiegt hatte und beide einige Stunden geschlafen hatten, wurde bei einem kleinen Frühstück der Plan für den Tag besprochen. Samantha nahm ein kleines Häuschen aus Lebkuchen in die Hände und sagte, dass das noch bei ihrer Ex-Arbeitskollegin abgeliefert werden musste. Wäre es nicht so schön in Cellophan-Papier eingewickelt gewesen, Gabriel hätte wahrscheinlich genascht.

„Wow, wo hast du das denn her?“, fragte er und besah es sich mit großen Augen von allen Seiten.

„Selbstgemacht!?“, lachte sie.

Ein anerkennendes Nicken folgte. Gabe musste kurz bei dem Gedanken, dass Sam geschickt mit ihren Händen war, schmunzeln; denn das traf nicht nur auf das Backen zu ... Natürlich machte er sofort ein Foto und twitterte es, denn das mussten die anderen auch sehen. Sie hätte ja gerne einige Wochen zuvor eines davon mitgenommen, aber höchstwahrscheinlich hätte das die Reise nicht überlebt und ihr Herz wäre gebrochen.

 

Nachdem Gabriel und Samantha die Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt hatten, machten sie sich daran, alles festlich einzupacken. Das heißt …

 

„Mach du das, Frauen können so etwas besser … darf ich?“

Mit einem fragenden Blick hielt er ihren Laptop in seinen Händen. Ein Schulterzucken folgte als Antwort, denn Sam hatte nichts zu verheimlichen. Gutgelaunt suchte er einige Weihnachtslieder zusammen und beide sangen mit, bis …

„Verdammt!“

„Was hast du gemacht?“

Stirnrunzelnd erhob sie sich vom Boden, legte die Schere auf den Tisch und näherte sich der Couch, um zu sehen, was ihr Chaot wieder angestellt hatte. Eine Sex-Seite nach der anderen hatte sich am Bildschirm geöffnet und mit einem Seufzen schloss sie ihre Augen. Dann drückte sie einige Tasten und hoffte, dass der Virenscanner seine Arbeit machte.

„Ähm … ich kann nichts dafür.“

Gabriel hob abwehrend die Hände vor seine Brust und hoffte, dass sein unschuldiger Blick wirkte. Nacheinander machte sie die Fenster wieder zu; zu schnell für Gabriel’s Geschmack. Auf dem letzten Bild war ein gynäkologischer Stuhl abgebildet. Seine Gedanken setzten sich in Bewegung, bis er von seiner Verlobten aus diesen gerissen wurde.

„Gabe, du denkst schon wieder so versaut.“

„Ach komm schon, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass deine Fantasie nicht mit dir durchgeht!“

Aufreizend wackelte er mit seinen Augenbrauen, aber Sam erwiderte nur, dass sie keine Domina kannte, die ihnen das Studio überlassen würde. Dann schnappte sie sich den Schlüssel, um kurz in den Keller zu gehen und wartete, dass er ihr folgte. Gabriel hatte aber ganz was anderes im Sinn, denn jetzt war er neugierig und hatte erneut den Laptop in Beschlag genommen. Das letzte was sie sah, war sein teuflisches Grinsen, bevor sie mit einem Kopfschütteln die Türe hinter sich schloss.

 

Jetzt hatte er Blut geleckt und tippte alle möglichen und unmöglichen Begriffe in die Suchmaschine. Gabriel war kein Kind von Traurigkeit und hatte in seinem langen Leben genug erlebt. Frauen, Männer ... Was ihm aber gefehlt hatte, war ein Mensch, der ihn in und auswendig kannte; dem er vertraute und den er liebte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte einige Videos gefunden, die seinen Herzschlag anstiegen ließen und war so vertieft, dass er nicht einmal hörte, als Samantha wieder zurückkam.

„Gabriel!“, rief sie gespielt empört, nachdem sie sah, dass er wirklich im Internet surfte und sich Pornos ansah.

Ab und zu war ein leises Knurren, Seufzen oder Stöhnen zu vernehmen, als die junge Frau am Schreibtisch saß, _Ferrero Rocher_ an die Weinflasche klebte, einige Blätter aus grünem Seidenpapier ausschnitt und ihm immer wieder einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Innerlich musste sie kichern, denn Gabriel wandte seinen Blick nicht einmal ab, drehte aber den Laptop, damit auch sie etwas sehen konnte. Zugegeben, das was sie sah, erregte auch sie, aber sie konnte das gut verstecken.

„Möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Viren ich jetzt drauf habe!“

„Oh Honey ...“

„Im Hintergrund läuft Weihnachtsmusik und du siehst dir Pornos an!“

„Und jetzt überlegen wir einmal, wer mich eigentlich dorthin gebracht hat“, lachte er und streckte die Zunge heraus, aber Samantha mimte die Unschuldige.

 

Natürlich. Samantha hatte auch ihre Fantasien; aber noch nie einen Partner gehabt, mit dem sie das ausleben hätte können. Und dann kam Gabriel. Er war offen dafür und das gefiel ihr … sogar mehr, als sie jemals zugegeben hätte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen stand er auf, ging zum Schreibtisch, stellte sich hinter seine Liebste, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und hauchte ihr ins Ohr.

„Nur wegen dir bin ich so und es gefällt mir, sehr sogar, ich danke dir dafür und ich will es nie mehr wieder missen. Mit dir habe ich den besten und ausgefallensten Sex den ich je in meinem Leben hatte und ich möchte noch so vieles ausprobieren, mit dir. Ich liebe dich.“

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich bemerkbar und bei diesen Worten hatte sie unbewusst den Atem angehalten, den sie langsam wieder ausließ. Sam hätte gelogen, wenn sie behaupten hätte, dass diese Worte nichts bei ihr ausgelöst hatten. Dieser Meinung war auch ihr Herz, das mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterschlug. Gut möglich, dass sie auch etwas rot wurde, jedenfalls war ihr wahnsinnig heiß. Ruhig und gelassen, so als wäre das nicht gerade eine verdammte Liebeserklärung gewesen, setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch und vertiefte sich erneut in das Video.

„Wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir uns für die Zukunft ein Safeword überlegen.“

Das war eher als Scherz gedacht, aber in Gabriel‘s Gehirn fing es erneut an zu rattern.

 

Nachdem Samantha fertig war, setzte sie sich zu ihrem Verlobten auf die Couch und verwickelte ihn in einen derart leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, bei dem ihm so heiß wurde, dass er sich und ihr am liebsten sofort die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hätte.

„Dann lass mal sehen, was dir so vorschwärmt.“

Mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter, zog sie näher zu sich und sie sahen sich einige Videos an, als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre. Und das war es auch; es war das normalste auf der Welt und jeder hatte eben andere Vorstellungen davon.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie mit Gabriel über alles reden konnte, waren doch manche Grenzen nicht so einfach zu überwinden und die junge Frau hatte noch einige Hemmungen. Gabriel machte es sich heimlich zum Ziel, das zu ändern. In dieser Hinsicht war er geduldig und Sam wusste das – war ihm dankbar dafür. Wenn sie dann noch in seine Augen sah, war alles so einfach. Diese Augen; voller Liebe, Güte und Treue ließen sie alles vergessen.

 

„So ein Stuhl würde vieles erleichtern, der ist sogar höhenverstellbar.“

Sie blickte ihn etwas spöttisch an, ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich ganz leicht nach oben und mit einem belustigten Schnauben erklärte sie ihm, dass Frauen generell von Zeit zu Zeit auf genau diesen Stuhl mussten.

„Aber mit sexuellen Gefühlen hat das nichts zu tun.“

„Das ist auch was anderes oder glaubst du ich hatte bei meiner Prostatauntersuchung an Sex gedacht?“

 

Mit großen Augen und halb offenem Mund starrte er auf die Bilder und für ihn stand fest, dass er das auch wollte. Nur, wie sollte er das Samantha beibringen? Dass sie mit ihrer Art eine gewisse Dominanz ausstrahlte, war für ihn ohnehin klar, denn oft genügte nur ein einziger Blick und er wusste, wieviel es geschlagen hatte. Samantha hatte eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf ihn und von ihr ließ er sich gerne führen – vor allem ins Bett.

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte die junge Frau ihre Pflanzen versorgt, ein Foto von Gabriel geschossen, wovon er nicht einmal Notiz genommen hatte und sich dann wieder neben ihn auf die Couch gesetzt, wo sie im nächsten Augenblick ihr Gesicht verzog und scharf die Luft zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen einsaugte. Die Domina am Bildschirm hatte ihre ganze Faust in dem Mann versenkt und fistete ihn ordentlich durch. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie Gabriel.

„Das macht man mit Kühen, aber nicht mit Menschen die man liebt. Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mit einem normalen Film?“

„Oder wir gehen duschen.“

„Irgendwann werden wir uns auflösen, so oft wie wir duschen gehen.“

„Ich bin sehr schmutzig“, raunte er und stupste dabei mit seiner Zungenspitze immer wieder gegen ihre Lippen.

„Du solltest dir die Augen auswaschen, von dem ganzen schmutzigen Zeug, das du gesehen hast.“

Lachend stand sie auf und mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern scheuchte er sie ins Badezimmer.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam’s Chef hatte für die Stammgäste eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier organisiert und seine beste Mitarbeiterin gebeten, ihm dabei zu helfen. Wie hätte sie ablehnen können, nach allem was er für sie gemacht hatte.

„Guten Morgen. Aufstehen; ich muss zur Arbeit“, schmunzelte sie, küsste ihren Prinz wach, worauf er sofort seine Arme um sie schlang und ihre Haare brummte.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten kuscheln.“

„Dabei bleibt es doch nicht. Komm jetzt.“

Lachend wand sie sich aus der Umklammerung und zog sich an.

„Keine Zeit für Kaffee?“, murmelte er stirnrunzelnd. Er brauchte Kaffee, um in die Gänge zu kommen. 

„Den trinken wir im Lokal“, erwiderte Samantha und packte eine Schürze, Arbeitsschuhe und das Kapperl ein.

„Warum darfst du ein Kapperl tragen und ich nicht?“, grinste er, bekam aber nur ein Augenrollen als Antwort.

Dürfen? Sie hasste das; aber es war im Gastgewerbe Pflicht.

„Außerdem darfst du schon, aber ohne gefällst du mir besser und deswegen wirst du auch mir zuliebe auch keines tragen.“

Liebevoll ließ sie ihre Finger durch seine langen Haare gleiten und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, ehe sie ihren Verlobten aus der Tür schob und hinter sich abschloss.  

 

Ungeduldig trommelte ihre Finger auf das Lenkrad. Der Verkehr vor den Feiertagen war wie immer schrecklich und es ging nur im Schritttempo vorwärts. Irgendwann kamen die beiden schließlich doch bei dem kleinen, gelben Gasthaus an und Sam parkte am Parkplatz.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen.“

Mit einem Handschlag begrüßte sie ihren Chef und seine Mutter, bevor die Ladung Kekse einen geeigneten Platz in der kleinen Küche fand. Bevor Samantha sich an die Arbeit machte, legte sie eine Weihnachts-CD in das Radio und ging zur Kaffeemaschine, um Gabriel seinen lebensnotwendigen Kaffee zu machen. Während Samantha einige Worte mit der Mutter ihres Chefs wechselte, sahen sich die beiden Männer ein Schirennen im Fernsehen an; was auch gut war, denn wenn Gabe’s Augen immer in ihrem Rücken brannten, konnte sie sich nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.

 

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Gabriel nach einer halben Stunde und Sam nickte.

Man muss sich vorstellen, die Küche war nicht wirklich groß und wenn man zu zweit im Zwischengang stand, stand man sich meistens im Weg. Aber das war ihm egal. Platzmangel war noch nie ein Problem.

„Händewaschen“, kommandierte Samantha.

Folgsam krempelte er sich die Ärmel hoch und band sich dann eine Schürze um. Das war perfekt. Anschließend wurde er zum Schnitzelklopfen verdonnert. Schnitzel; sein Leibgericht. Erwartungsvoll leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Wird da hinten auch gearbeitet?“, grinste der Chef des Hauses, denn es wurde viel gekichert und gelacht; vom Körperkontakt ganz zu schweigen.

  
Nachdem der ganze Wirbel vorbei war, kramte Sam in ihrer Tasche und holte zwei Einladungen heraus, die sie ihrem Chef in die Hand drückte; mit den Worten, dass es schön wäre, wenn die beiden zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen würden – also; zur standesamtlichen Trauung. Natürlich bekamen die Stammgäste lange Ohren und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Johann gespielt beleidigt fragte, warum er nicht eingeladen wurde.

„Nur die engsten Angehörigen.“

„Und wieso lädst du deinen Chef ein?“, lachte Marianne und Samantha musste zugeben, dass das ein guter Einwand war.

„Weil wir zwei uns ohne ihn niemals kennengelernt hätten.“

Schmunzelnd drückte sie Gabriel’s Hand und mit einem Nicken zog er Sam in einen kurzen Kuss.  


24\. Dezember

Für einen kurzen Moment sah er seine Verlobte, die dabei war, alles für den Kurztrip zusammenzupacken nur stumm an. In weniger als einem halben Jahr würde er mit diesem wunderbaren Menschen verheiratet sein. Es gab Momente, da konnte er sein Glück noch immer nicht ganz realisieren und der Grund, warum er so glücklich war, war der, dass er das nie geplant hatte. Gehofft – ja. Aber das ganze Experiment, das jetzt ihr Leben war, basierte auf dem freien Willen; basierte darauf - jeden Tag für sein Glück zu kämpfen. Sam hatte sich für ihn entschieden – freiwillig. Zugegeben, er war auch ein wenig stolz auf sich selber; denn – was wäre die Beziehung wert gewesen, wenn er nur mit dem Finger schnippen hätte müssen. Eine Lüge. Schon wieder.

  
„Wollten wir uns nichts schenken?“, grinste sie und riss Gabe damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Es ist kein Weihnachtsgeschenk, sondern heute vor einem Jahr haben wir uns verlobt.“

Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln nickte sie und wünschte ihm einen schönen Jahrestag, bevor er ebenfalls etwas in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel und zerreiß bitte das Papier nicht.“

Das Geschenkpapier war eine Weltkarte, auf der drei Städte rot umrandet waren.

Eiffelturm/Paris, Madame Tussaud/Amsterdam, Freiheitsstatue/New York.

Mit feuchten Augen hielt Sam die drei Postkarten in der Hand, bevor sie ihm einfach nur um den Hals fiel und die Freudentränen über ihr Gesicht kullerten.

„Diese drei Sachen möchte ich dir auf unserer Hochzeitsreise zeigen“, flüsterte er und streichelte über ihren Kopf.

Das hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht. Damit hatte er ganz tief in ihr Herz geschaut. Der größte Dank war ihre Reaktion. Schmunzelnd wischte er ihre Tränen fort und holte hinter seinem Rücken einen kleinen Teddybär hervor, der in seinen kleinen Krallen ein flauschiges, rotes Herz hielt.

„Der hier will auch bei dir bleiben.“

  
Für den Abend war Fondue geplant; es war schließlich ein besonderes Weihnachtsfest.

Während der Fahrt zu ihren Eltern fragte Samantha nach, denn sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht, wie er in Punkto Religion eingestellt war. Zwar war sie selber auch kein regelmäßiger Kirchgänger, aber zu Weihnachten war es Tradition, die Christmette zu besuchen.

Natürlich. An Gott, oder besser gesagt - an seinen Vater zu glauben, wäre von dem ehemaligen Erzengel wohl etwas zuviel verlangt gewesen; nach allem was er getan – oder nicht getan hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er existierte. Außerdem ging es bei Weihnachten ja um etwas anderes, nicht nur um die Religion. Es war das Fest der Liebe, das man mit den Menschen verbringen konnte, die einem nahestanden. Die Stille, die Lichter, der Duft und die gesamte Atmosphäre waren das, was er mochte.

Zu Hause wurden die beiden lautstark von Sam‘s kleiner Nichte begrüßt, die natürlich auch gleich ihren kleinen Bruder aufweckte. Das Schmücken des Christbaumes, den ihr Vater aus dem eigenen Wald geholt hatte, lag wieder ganz in Samantha’s Hand und Gabriel half ihr dabei. Mit dem kleinen Wirbelwind hatten aber beide nicht gerechnet.

„Wir gehen ein wenig spazieren, denn Gabriel und die _Goli_ müssen dem Christkind helfen, denn sonst kommt es heute Abend nicht“, erklärte Sam‘s Mama und nur widerwillig murrend willigte die Kleine ein.  
Zufrieden betrachteten die beiden ihr Kunstwerk, das unter Weihnachtsmusik und liebevollen Blicken zustande gekommen war.

„Hm“, lächelte sie. Zu _White Christmas_ tanzten die beiden engumschlungen, während Sam über seinen Rücken streichelte und ihre Nase an seinen Hals drückte.

Sie liebte das; nur seine Nähe zu spüren. Es war das schönste Gefühl einfach nur stundenlang engumschlungen beieinanderzusitzen; den Geruch des anderen einzuatmen und zu schmusen. Zu wissen, dass jemand da ist. Die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu spüren und die zärtlichen Hände, die über Gesicht, Rücken und durch die Haare streichelten.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen, Gabriel, ich liebe dich so wahnsinnig.“

„Dann passen wir ja gut zusammen, denn mir geht es genauso.“

 

Nachdem die Geschenke geholt und unter dem Christbaum platziert wurden, kam Sam’s Schwägerin mit dem zweiten kleinen Zwerg und Gabriel wollte wissen, ob sie auch von ihm die Taufpatin war.

„Nein, das ist mein jüngerer Bruder“, erwiderte sie und wandte sich an ihre Schwägerin, mit den Worten, dass es etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gäbe und sie sehr glücklich wäre, wenn ein _Ja_ auf ihre Frage folgen würde. 

Es ging um den Job als Trauzeugin und ohne zu zögern nahm die junge, blonde Frau an, bevor der kleine Mann in Sam‘s Arme gedrückt wurde, denn ihre zukünftige Trauzeugin hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

„Steht dir“, Gabriel sagte und machte ein Foto.

Kopfschüttelnd versank Samantha ganz kurz in Gedanken. Daran würde sie vielleicht dann denken, wenn die beiden mit der eigenen Situation zurecht gekommen waren. Der Kinderwunsch war nie wirklich präsent; ganz abzusehen davon, dass noch nie der richtige Partner da war. Aber mit Gabriel würde Sam sich das vorstellen können; er wäre ein wunderbarer Vater - dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber kein Gedanke daran in der momentanen Situation. Das hatte Zeit.

 

Aufgeregt schreiend kam Lisa plötzlich bei der Türe hereingestürmt.

„Hey Zwerg, hast du das Christkind gesehen? Ist gerade vorbeigeflogen. Aber es hat gesagt, es kommt heute Abend wieder“, sagte Gabe zu ihr und grinste.

„Und schon wieder abgeschrieben“, lachte sie und ging zu ihrer Mama, nachdem die Kleine ihren Verlobten erneut in Beschlag genommen hatte.

Die Vorbereitungen für das Essen waren abgeschlossen, die Lieder eingestimmt.

„Irgendwann musst du es mir beibringen“, sagte Sam zu Gabriel und deutete auf die Gitarre ihrer Schwägerin.

„Gibt es etwas, das du nicht kannst?“, lachte die junge Frau und Gabe grinste mit den Worten, dass es bestimmt etwas geben würde.

Das schönste Geschenk kam von ihren Eltern; ihr Hochzeitskleid. Von Sam’s Geschwistern gab es Gutscheine für ein Essen der besonderen Art und einen Thermenbesuch. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend und es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, dazuzugehören. Etwas, das Gabriel erst gefunden hatte, als er sich zu einem Leben als Mensch entschlossen hatte. Er war einst der jüngste Erzengel, konnte nie so wirklich mit seinen Brüdern mithalten. Er kam auf die Erde und war ... anders.

Gabe hatte kein schlechtes Leben - er hatte Magie und konnte sich alles herbeizaubern was er wollte und konnte die Menschen manipulieren, so wie es ihm gefiel. Aber sich etwas erkämpfen, oder sich etwas aufbauen - das hatte er nie erlebt. Er hatte seinen Spaß; aber müsste er noch einmal wählen, dann würde er sich immer wieder für dieses Leben als Mensch entscheiden. Denn, auch wenn es manchmal mit Schmerzen verbunden war; sich etwas zu verdienen, war das beste Gefühl, das er jemals hatte.

 

Gabriel genoss die Zweisamkeit mir seiner Verlobten, aber genauso die Gemeinschaft und den Lärm mit den anderen und war dankbar und glücklich, diese herzlichen Menschen auch als seine Familie bezeichnen zu dürfen. Lisa hatte er tief in sein Herz geschlossen und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er hoffte, dass sie noch lange die unbeschwerte Kindheit genießen konnte, bis das Leben auch sie mit voller Wucht traf. Und so kicherte er, als er die Szene beobachtete, als Lisa in den Matschpfützen herumsprang und dann von Sam Huckepack genommen werden wollte.

„Sicher nicht mit _den_ Schuhen, du kleiner Dreckspatz!“

Kaum hatte Samantha den Kopf geschüttelt, rollten auch schon die Krokodilstränen.

„Erzähl - was hast du vom Christkind bekommen?“, fragte Gabriel und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter.

Augenblicklich wurde ihr Schluchzen weniger, die Kleine nahm ihn an der Hand und fing an zu reden.

Das Mittagessen war dann ein Riesenspaß. Es gab die Reste, die am Abend zuvor übriggeblieben waren.

„Huch, Käse verloren ...“ „Hey, das ist meine Gabel!“ „Du bist auf meinem Platz, nimm das Ding weg!“ „Warum dauert das so lange?“ „Ist das meins?“  


„Komm mit, ich zeig dir was.“

Sam’s jüngerer Bruder, mit dem sich Gabriel über _Band of Brothers_ unterhalten hatte, stand plötzlich auf und tat sehr geheimnisvoll. Die junge Frau schmunzelte, denn sie wusste genau, was ihren Verlobten erwartete. Einen Augenblick später standen die drei vor der großen Doppelgarage und als er das Tor öffnete, bekam Gabriel so große Augen wie Lisa am Tag zuvor, nachdem sie ihre Geschenke sah. Da stand ein Pinzgauer-LKW; ein österreichisches Militärfahrzeug.

„Wow, deiner?“, fragte er den jungen Mann, während er schon beinahe andachtsvoll um das große Fahrzeug herumging.

„Yo“, antwortete Sam's Bruder knapp.

„Und er fährt?“

„Natürlich, setz dich hinein“, lachte der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann mit den Rastazöpfen und öffnete die Tür.

Bei den technischen Daten, die dann folgten, schaltete sich Sam’s Gehirn automatisch ab, dafür machte sie aber ein Foto, welches sie sofort über den großen See schickte; mit den Worten, dass Gabriel in den Krieg zog.

„Aber zur Arbeit fährst du damit nicht?!“

„Nein, auf Festivals und dergleichen“, antwortete er. Als er die Türen auf der Rückseite öffnete, kam Gabriel nur schwer aus dem Staunen wieder heraus. Sein geschickter, zukünftiger Schwager hatte alles ausgebaut und stattdessen einen Schlafplatz eingerichtet. Das war toll und er nickte dem jungen Mann anerkennend zu.

  
Keine Ahnung wie, aber irgendwann kam das Thema Fasching auf und ehe sich die junge Frau versah, lagen unzählige Fotoalben auf dem Tisch. Die Zeit verging und nach zwei Stunden hatte Gabriel alle Fotos gesehen und jede Menge Geschichten erfahren, welche Samantha zum Teil auch noch nicht kannte. Sie betete nur innerlich, dass nicht eine dieser peinlichen Geschichte auf einer Convention auftauchen würde, denn Gabriel hatte ein unglaublich gutes Gedächtnis.

„Waren das alle?“, fragte er ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Wenn du einmal brav bist, zeig ich dir die, die ich am Computer habe“, lächelte Sam und streichelte tröstend über seinen Rücken.

„Wenn ich ... einmal brav bin?!“, prustete er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte dann zu ihrer Mutter dass ihre Tochter manchmal ganz schön frech war.

„Seit sie 18 ist, habe ich keine Kontrolle mehr über sie“, lachte die ältere Frau und hob abwehrend ihre Hände vor die Brust.

 

Das Haus war ruhig. Samantha‘s kleiner Bruder war in seine eigenen vier Wände verschwunden; ihre Eltern im Stall, um die Tiere zu versorgen und die junge Familie musste die Kleinen ins Bett bringen. Also entschlossen die zwei Verliebten dazu, sich auch auf den Heimweg zu machen. Alle würden sich im April wiedersehen, das stand fest.

  
Glücklich und zufrieden ließ Gabe sich in ihrer Wohnung auf das weiche Bett fallen und zog seine Verlobte gleich mit. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn küsste, hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und der Schwarm Schmetterlinge, der durch seinen Magen wirbelte, machte ihn schwindlig. Dieses Kribbeln, das seine Wirbelsäule entlangkoch und Töne aus seinem Mund beförderte, über die er keine Kontrolle hatte. Seine Hand griff in ihren Nacken, zog sie noch näher und als er ihr Stöhnen in seinem Mund spürte, wusste er, dass es ihr genauso erging. Das machte ihn glücklich und er wünschte sich, dass dieses Gefühl niemals zu Ende gehen würde. So fühlte sich wahre Liebe an.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner. Eine der vielen kleinen Gesten, die Samantha so liebte. Ihre andere Hand schlüpfte unter seinen Pullover, streichelte die weiche Haut und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut von den Zehenspitzen bis zum Haaransatz.

„Honey?“, wisperte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Hm?“

„Kann ich die Fotos sehen?“

„...“

„Du bist ein Stimmungskiller!“, sagte sie und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Stimmungsanheizer“, lachte er, während er seiner Verlobten ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

So verbrachten die beiden die nächste Stunde vor dem Laptop und Sam zeigte ihm mehr oder weniger peinliche Fotos.

„Was soll denn das sein?“, fragte er, bei dem Bild mit vier Holzklötzen.

„Hat mir mein Bruder gemacht, sind Schuhe für meinen Tisch, damit er höher steht, und ich beim Kekse backen weniger Kreuzschmerzen habe.

„Das sieht ja cool aus“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und deutete auf ein Bild mit einer Katze.

Es sah aus, als wenn Samantha neben einem Dämon lag, denn durch den Blitz hatte diese leuchtend grüne Augen.

„Ok, Ende der Vorführung“, sagte sie schließlich und machte den Ordner zu.

„Gut, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, murmelte er und zog seine große Liebe wieder an sich.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen, du kannst ja mitkommen und die Stimmung wieder anheizen.“

_So ein Biest!_

 

Nach dem Abtrocknen stand er mit dem Rasierer in der Hand vor dem Spiegel. Von Zeit zu Zeit musste der Bart ab.

„Willst du?“

„Ich habe noch nie einen Mann rasiert“, sagte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Komm her, ich vertrau dir, wirst mir schon nicht gleich die Halsschlagader durchtrennen.“

Er legte den Apparat in ihre Hand, sah ihr tief in die Augen und kniff seine zusammen.

„Wirst du doch nicht, oder?“

„Und wenn, dann nicht absichtlich.“ Sam grinste; er schluckte.

Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Früher hatte die junge Frau beim Schafe scheren geholfen.

„Du hast mich jetzt nicht gerade mit einem Schaf verglichen?!“, fragte er entsetzt.

„Fell ist Fell und jetzt halt still, ansonsten fließt Blut.“

Gabriel vertraute ihr aber trotzdem hielt er die Luft an und bewegte sich nicht, als sie sein Kinn hob. Als alles erledigt war, musste er zugeben, dass es ganz gut geklappt hatte; sie hatte ihn nur einmal geschnitten.

„Tut mir auch leid“, flüsterte Sam und küsste die Stelle, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh mit einem lächerlichen _tut mir leid_ , ist das nicht getan; ich blute!“, sagte er ernst.

Von der angebotenen Rückenmassage war er schon mehr begeistert und während ihre Fingerspitzen seine Wirbelsäule entlang streiften, stieg seine Erregung und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

„Deal“, murmelte er und schaute seine Verlobte dabei im Spiegel an.

„Crowley würde sagen, dass ein Deal mit einem Kuss besiegelt werden müsste.

Gabriel nickte, drehte sich um küsste sie so stürmisch, dass sie sich am Waschbecken festhalten musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Ein Deal mit einem Engel verläuft anders, als mit einem Dämon“, schmunzelte er und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr ins Schlafzimmer lotsen.

 

Die Kerzen brannten, leise Musik war aus dem Laptop zu hören und zwei Gläser Champagner standen auf dem Nachttisch. Die beiden stießen an auf die vergangenen zwei wunderschönen Jahre.

„Auf noch viele weitere wundervolle Jahre“, lächelte er, stellte die Gläser beiseite und versank mit ihr im Rausch der Leidenschaft.


	37. Chapter 37

Mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen schmiss er die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch, nachdem er den Fernseher wieder ausgeschaltet hatte; es lief nichts Anständiges.

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“

„Baby?“

„Romeo?“

„Bunny?“

„Gabe?“

„Sweetie?“

„Willst du mir was sagen?“

Schmunzelnd setzte Sam sich auf ihn, ein Bein rechts und das andere links von seinen Oberschenkeln und biss sanft in seine Unterlippe. Die Konzentration war schon wieder dahin und mit geschlossenen Augen schaffte er es noch zu nicken. 

„...“

„Und?“

„Was?“, erwiderte er abwesend und blinzelte einige Male. 

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen … ich liebe dich.“

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.“

Gabriel nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine ausgebeulte Hose. Schulterzuckend erklärte er, dass sie daran Schuld hatte. Mitfühlend sah sie ihren Verlobten an und streicheltet darüber, fragte, ob er sich schon wieder gestoßen hatte, so geschwollen wie es war.

„Ich werde dich gleich stoßen“, knurrte er, zog ihren Pullover aus und warf Sam auf den Rücken.

Entschlossen, den Thermengutschein sofort einzulösen, setzten sich die beiden ins Auto und kamen kurz vor Mittag an. So wie Samantha vermutet hatte, waren an diesem Feiertag fast keine Leute im Bad. Als sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ, um die langen Haare in das Wasser zu tauchen, war Gabe sofort zur Stelle und knabberte an ihrem empfindlichen Hals. Zuerst war es zärtlich, dann wurde es stürmisch.

„Du Tiger!“, kreischte sie und spritzte Wasser in sein Gesicht.

Kichernd hüpfte sie wieder auf seine Hüften und begann einen neuen Knutschfleck zu machen.

„Wer ist jetzt der Tiger? Hilfe, es hat sich festgesaugt!“, keuchte Gabe und begann sich im Wasser zu drehen, bis er sein Mädchen abgeworfen hatte.

„Meins“, lachte Sam und küsste die gereizte Stelle.

„Darf ich auch?“

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte, dass an ihr niemand interessiert war. Das war auch gut so.

 

Nach einem reichhaltigen Mittagessen, lagen die zwei nebeneinander auf ihren Liegen und surften in den Handys, bis  Sam ihm ein gezeichnetes Bild zeigte. Es gab großartige Künstler unter den Fans. Sam bewunderte diese Talente wirklich.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte er und Samantha vergrößerte das Bild.

„Das bist du … also du als Charakter in der Serie. Erzengel Gabriel.“

Auch er musste zugeben, dass das ziemlich beeindruckend war. Sie wollte wissen, ob er verfolge würde, was die Fans schrieben. Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. Was ihm auf Twitter vor die Augen kam, ja. Samantha grinste und er wusste genau, auf was sie anspielte. Natürlich wusste er, was _Slash_ und der ganze Kram war. Aber er bewunderte die Leute für ihre Fantasie. Kurz versank er in Gedanken und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, das er mit Misha, Jared und Jensen hatte. Es war ungefähr ein halbes Jahr her und die vier Männer stießen an, auf eine gelungene Staffel. Ja; jeder der vier Männer war betrunken und irgedwann waren sie bei genau diesen Themen angelangt. Gabriel hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptet hätte, nicht schon ein paar Mal einen Blick in diese Fanfiction-Geschichten geworfen zu haben. Verdammt, hatten die Leute viel Fantasie! Und zugegeben, das eine oder andere Mal bekam er auch rote Ohren. Es wurden Charakter miteinander gepaart, wo es manchmal vielleicht sinnvoller gewesen wäre, wenn er das gar nicht erfahren hätte. Was sollte er sagen ... _Sabriel_ war also tatsächlich wahr geworden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er kurz schmunzeln.

Er wusste von Jensen, dass ihn das am Anfang mächtig gestört hatte, dass ihn die Fans mit Misha verkuppelten - oder in der Serie, eben Dean mit Castiel. Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund, konnte er sich nur schwer mit diesem Thema anfreunden. Er war glücklich verheiratet und hatte drei süße Zwerge. Doch in Laufe der Zeit - nach einigen Jahren machte ihm das nichts mehr aus - im Gegenteil. Die Fans wuden regelrecht mit Stoff für diverse Fantasien versorgt. Sei es, dass die beiden die Kleidung untereinander tauschten; sei es, dass drei Wochen später Jensen den Ring, der an Misha's Finger war, auf seinem Finger zu finden war. Die vier Männer machten sich einen Spass daraus und kleine, freundschaftliche Küsschen auf die Wange ihrer Kollegen waren keine Seltenheit mehr. Die Fans musste schließlich gefüttert werden.

Erneut vertiefte er sich in sein Telefon, spürte aber die brennenden Blicke auf seiner Haut.

 

„Ok, erzähl schon, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht“, sagte er und legte sein Handy weg.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen, es gibt halt alle möglichen Pairings, und das sind eben nicht nur männliche und weibliche. Der Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. 

„Bitte hör auf“, stöhnte er und schnitt eine Grimasse, „das will ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Und du hast das alles gelesen?“

Früher ja. Sie hatte es sogar selber versucht; aber dazu fehlte ihr das Talent. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte er mehr erfahren, als er eigentlich wissen wollte und jetzt tanzten alle möglichen Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Nun hatte seine Verlobte dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Bilder wieder verschwanden.

Aber dieses Thema ließ ihn nicht los und er wollte mehr wissen. Er schnappte sein Mädchen und zog sie zu sich, nachdem die beiden wieder im Wasser waren. Er wollte wissen, ob es Parallelen zwischen seinem Charakter (oder besser gesagt - seinem früheren Ich) und ihn als Mensch gab.

Samantha nickte.

„Erzähl, welche Farbe haben meine Flügel?“, fragte er unschuldig.

„Manchmal rot, manchmal gold“, antwortete Sam, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken gleiten, „und sie sind so groß wie das höchste Gebäude der Welt, und da Gabriel ein Erzengel ist, hat er vier Flügel.“

Nicht schlecht. Gabriel hatte, oder besser gesagt – hatte gehabt ... Seine Flügel hatten tatsächlich gold-weiße Federn und das war es, was er am meisten vermisste. Aber er hatte nicht nur vier, sondern sechs Flügel; obwohl zwei davon nicht unbedingt eindeutig als separate Flügel zu erkennen waren. Sein Vater hatte ihm goldene Flügel gegeben und ihn immer _Goldkind_ genannt. 

Samantha sah seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchten und wusste, dass er sich das gerade bildlich vorstellte.

 

„Was noch?“, kicherte er.

„Er nennt die Leute nie bei richtigem Namen und hat für jeden einige Spitznamen und das machst du bei mir auch.“

„Schlimm?“, fragte er, aber Sam schüttelte ihren Kopf. Im Gegenteil; sie liebte jeden Kosenamen den er für sie hatte.

Es gab tatsächlich viele Parallelen zwischen dem Mann in der Serie und dem Mann, den sie liebte. Das mit dem Gedankenlesen, mussten die beiden noch ein bißchen üben, aber es klappte schon ziemlich gut. Seine geringe Größe machte er mit unglaublicher Ausstrahlung, Anziehungskraft, Witz und Charme wieder wett. Gabriel‘s Augen waren erstaunlich; wie Honig, Bernstein oder Whisky und manches Mal waren einige grüne Flecken dabei. So sinnlich und warm; hypnotisierend - man möchte sie berühren und sich darin einwickeln. Zum Thema Unruhe und Ungeduld standen sich die beiden in Nichts nach. Sobald Sam die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde sie untergetaucht.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich in meinen Charakter verliebt hast?“

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete er auf eine Antwort und Sam musste zugeben, dass er zu 50 Prozent damit richtig lag. Was sollte sie machen? Der freche Erzengel war als erster da. Dafür riskierte sie noch einen Tauchgang.

„Kannst du ihn nicht wieder auferstehen lassen?“

Kopfschüttelnd antwortete er, dass er einen anderen Job hatte.

„Schade, dann muss ich mich eben mit dir zufriedengeben“, seufzte sie laut und dafür musste sie erneut Wasser schlucken.

„Du bist ziemlich frech“, sagte er, strich ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Verlobte wieder zu Atem kommen.

„Und besitzergreifend“, flüsterte sie, schob ihre Hände hinten in seine Badehose, streichelte über die nackte Haut und zog ihn nahe zu sich, worauf er überrascht nach Luft schnappte und auch ein wenig rot wurde.

 

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete Sam darauf, dass er sie küsste.

Nachdem nichts passierte, öffnete sie ein Auge, legte ihren Kopf schief, aber Gabriel stand nur da und sah sie an. Sie war so schön. Zärtlich legte er seine Hände an ihr Gesicht, zeichnete mit dem Daumen ihre Lippen nach und hielt sie in seinem Blick gefangen, bevor er sich näherte. Als seine Zungenspitze an die ihre stupste und Sam sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen in seine Hinterbacken krallte, musste sie schmunzeln, als er sich entfernen musste, um etwas abzukühlen.  

 

_Bald geht es los_

Innerlich vollführte Sam einen Freudentanz, denn sie freute sich darauf, endlich alle wiederzusehen. Darauf, Gabe‘s Kinder kennenzulernen und seine Eltern wiederzusehen; bei den Dreharbeiten zuzusehen und auf den gemeinsamen Start in ein neues Jahr. Sie freute sich darauf, mit den anderen über die Hochzeit zu reden und auf Buddy Valastro; am Flughafen zu stehen und nicht Abschied nehmen zu müssen und auf viele, viele Stunden mit dem Mann ihrer Träume.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Samantha im Flugzeug etwas zu Essen bekam und musste sich prompt anhören, dass sie immer die falschen Fluggesellschaften buchte. Aber für die junge Frau war es wichtig, ans Ziel zu kommen und natürlich nahm sie die billigen Flüge. Aber sie war froh darüber, denn ihr Magen knurrte.  

„Gott sei Dank“, flüsterte Sam, nachdem sie die Augen geöffnet und die Durchsage gehört hatte, dass das Flugzeug bereits im Landeanflug war.

Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick zeigte, dass Gabriel schlief. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und so leise wie möglich fischte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und machte ein Foto.

„Was machst du da?“, brummte er und schlug die Augen auf.

„Wir landen in einer halben Stunde“, erwiderte sie und stellte die Zeit auf der Armbanduhr um.

Ein Blick auf die letzte Textnachricht verriet ihr, dass Rob und Jason irgendwo warten würden. Ungeduldig standen die beiden am Fließband und warteten auf das Gepäck, schnappten sich dann ihre sieben Sachen und schlenderten durch die Halle.

„Hier sind wir wieder!“

Lachend fiel sie Rob in die Arme, bevor Jason seine Freundin mit Leichtigkeit hochhob, so als ob sie nichts wiegen würde. Durch seinen Vollbart sah er aus wie _Rübezahl_. Jeder schnappte sich ein Gepäcksstück und in Windeseile verließen die vier lachend und scherzend den Flughafen und stiegen ins Auto.

 

Samantha nahm sich einen kurzen Moment, als sie im Park stand und begrüßte still und heimlich jeden einzelnen der Trailer.

„Zur Zeit sind nur wir zwei da; Jensen, Misha und Jared kommen heute Abend und ein paar andere im Laufe der nächsten Tage. Ich muss noch einmal kurz zu einem Termin, aber bis Silvester müssten alle eintreffen“, erklärte Jason und nickte Rob zu, mit den Worten, den beiden eine halbe Stunde Zeit zu geben.

„Erst einmal einheizen“, murmelte Samantha, sobald Gabriel die Tür geschlossen hatte und rieb sich die kalten Hände.

Das bedruckte Kissen lag auf dem Bett und zauberte ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Na klar; ich brauche dich immer nahe bei mir.“

„Aber jetzt hast du das Original,“ schmunzelte die Rothaarige, warf das Kissen aus dem Bett und kuschelte sich an ihren Verlobten.

„Heilige Scheiße …!“, schrie Gabriel und klapperte mit den Zähnen, nachdem seine Verlobte ihre kalten Hände frech unter seinen Pullover gesteckt hatte.

„Wärme mich“, schnurrte sie, rieb ihre Wange an seiner.

Verdammt; war das kalt. Am besten sollte er sie unter eine heiße Dusche stellen. Glückshormone durch seinen Körper rauschten, während er ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr spürte und das gänsehautbereitende Flüstern hörte, dass er sie begleiten sollte. Darauf konnte sie ihr Leben verwetten.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor die anderen kommen.“

„Von beeilen halte ich nichts, von kommen schon“, erwiderte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

Jason stellte einige Dosen Bier auf den Tisch und Sam verzog das Gesicht.

„Und Limonade“, schmunzelte Rob und holte hinter seinem Rücken eine Flasche hervor.

Daraufhin erhellte sich ihre Miene und Sam holte sich ein Glas, um die beiden Substanzen miteinander zu mischen. Der Abend war lustig; zu erzählen gab es genug. Kaum war Jason gegangen, war die Stimme von Jared zu hören.

„Oh, komm her“, lächelte Samantha und stellte sich für eine Umarmung ihres großen Teddybären auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Na trinkt ihr ohne mich?“

Sam war schon klein, aber als Rob neben Jared stand, musste die rothaarige Frau lachen.

 

Mittlerweile war es draußen bereits dunkel als …

*Bumm Bumm*

„Jäger oder Engel?“, rief Sam erfreut und sprang von der Couch auf.

„Jäger“, antwortete Jensen.

„Leute“, begrüßte er die Runde mit eine kurzen Handzeichen und schnappte sich ein Bier.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war kein Bier mehr da.

„Ich rufe schnell Misha an, er soll von unterwegs noch was mitbringen“, murmelte Gabe und tippte in sein Handy.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Misha trat ein.

„Ja Gabe?“, sagte er ernst in das Handy und sah Gabriel dabei an.

„Kannst du noch Bier von unterwegs mitbringen?“

„Klar, ich hole nur schnell meine Flügel“, antwortete er, verzog keine Miene und legte auf.

Erst als Misha seine Freundin in eine herzliche Umarmung nahm hatte er auch wieder ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey meine Kleine, wie geht es dir?“

 

„Ich hab noch ein paar Flaschen in meinem Wagen.“

Mit vollen Händen kamen Jensen und Samantha nach ein paar Minuten wieder und es wurde später und später. Vor Müdigkeit konnten Gabe und seiner Verlobten beinahe die Augen nicht mehr offenhalten, denn ihr Tag dauerte bereits ein paar Stunden länger. Jared bemerkte das und grinste.

„Ich glaube ihr habt ein paar Stunden aufzuholen, ansonsten schläfst du morgen ein, Gabe.“

„Wir sehen uns Leute.“

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und die beiden waren im Land der Träume.


	38. Chapter 38

„K … k-kalt.“

Bibbernd öffnete Samantha die Türe zum Aufenthaltsraum am Set und entdeckte Rob, der mit einer Ärztin am Tisch saß. Sofort läuteten die Alarmglocken, aber Rob gab Entwarnung und machte die beiden miteinander bekannt. So erfuhr sie, dass die junge, schlanke Ärztin nicht nur Trisha hieß, sondern auch, dass ihre Praxis im Gebäude nebenan war. Die beiden Frauen waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört, freut mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen.“

Trisha kam fast jeden Tag vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, oder einfach nur, um ein bißchen zu quatschen.

„So Leute, wenn ihr mich braucht, einfach durchklingeln“, sagte sie und winkte zum Abschied.

 

Bei einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee und Kuchen fragte Rob seine Freundin, ob sie schon aufgeregt wäre. Eigentlich war Samantha das nicht. Die letzten Tage hatten sie und Gabe fast gar nicht darüber gesprochen und irgendwie schien noch alles in weiter Ferne, obwohl es nur noch knapp 4 Monate waren. Gabriel wollte ihr seine Kinder vorstellen; davor hatte die junge Frau zur Zeit den größten Bammel.

„Ach, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, die Jungs sind noch in einem gemütlichen Alter und wer dich nicht mag, dem ist sowieso nicht zu helfen.“

Aufmunternd nickte Rob ihr zu, während er ihre Hand streichelte. In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Misha trat fröhlich ein, stutzte aber sofort und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was machen wir gerade?“

„Wir unterhalten uns über die Hochzeit.“

„Du hältst ihre Hand, ihr redet über Hochzeit … soll ich euch alleine lassen?“, schmunzelte er.

„Blödmann … setzt dich her“, lachte Sam.

 

Samantha wollte auf jeden Fall den Polterabend gemeinsam verbringen, denn die Familie war ohnehin so selten beisammen. Misha fragte enttäuscht, ob es keine Stripperinnen gab.

„Keine Stripperinnen“, betonte sie mit ernster Miene, „und ich möchte keine peinlichen Spiele auf der Hochzeit, Polterabend ist okay.“

Vorsichtshalber duckte Samantha sich, denn sie hatte Proteste erwartet. Schließlich kannte sie die anderen gut genug. Zu ihrer Überraschung und auch Erleichterung nickten die beiden. Mit der Dekoration würde sie sich mit den Mädels unterhalten, die hatten ein besseres Händchen. _Da_  allerdings gab es dann Proteste, aber ihr Entschluss wurde akzeptiert. In den nächsten Tagen würde sich bestimmt noch die Gelegenheit finden, die Einzelheiten zu besprechen. Jetzt wollte sie erst einmal zu ihrem Verlobten.

„Nein, wir drehen heute draußen“, lachte Misha, drehte sie einmal um die eigene Achse und nahm seine Freunin an der Hand.

 

Die drei kamen dazu, als Jared seinen Hintern rieb und Gabe sich halb tot lachte. Daraufhin formte der große Mann einen Schneeball, aber traf nicht im Entferntesten sein Ziel.

„Du bist so ein Idiot“, schrie Jared und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Habt ihr Spaß Kinder?“, grinste Sam und ging auf ihren Verlobten zu, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Hey Honey“, prustete er und erklärte ihr den Vorfall. Nämlich, dass Jared ausgerutscht war und ihm die Schuld daran gab.

„Du bist nicht schuld, aber du lachst dich hier kaputt über mich!“, stöhnte der junge Mann und hielt sich die Hand auf seinen schmerzenden Hintern.

„Ein bißchen Mitgefühl für meinen kleinen Bruder!“

Zuerst machte Jensen ein entrüstetes Gesicht, konnte aber sein Grinsen nicht lange verbergen und steckte die halbe Crew an.

„Mach dich mal sauber, das drehen wir noch einmal. Karin!“

 

„Oh du …“, sagte Sam zu Jensen und rümpfte die Nase, als er sich mit seinem Essen neben sie setzte.

„Ich ... was?“

„Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber bei uns gibt es einen Ausdruck dafür, für das was du da im Begriff bist zu essen.“

„Sag schon?“, schmunzelte er und vermischte erneut seinen Salat mit der Tomatensauce.

„Kulinarische Drecksau“, grinste sie und der ganze Tisch bog sich vor Lachen.

„Oh, das ging jetzt genau da hinein“, murmelte er spöttisch, griff sich mit der Hand an sein Herz, aber Samantha erwiderte nur, dass er machen sollte, wenn ihm das mundete.

 

Wieder zurück beim Dreh, dieses Mal wieder drinnen.

„Hey, du sagst gerade meinen Text auf!“, rief Jensen seinem Serienbruder zu, der ihn gespielt geschockt anstarrte.

„Cut!“, schrie Gabriel.

Die zwei waren ein eingespieltes Team und brachten die Kollegen, Statisten und damit auch Gabriel manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aber alle nahmen es mit Humor, wenn einer mit dem anderen wieder seine Späßchen machte.

„Hey Salamatha, willst du was sehen?“, Jensen sagte, der gerade nichts zu tun hatte, denn Jared und Misha drehten einige Szenen zusammen.

„Klar, was denn?“

„Zeig ich dir“, sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und tat sehr geheimnisvoll, als sie den Gang entlang gingen.

„Du willst mich doch nicht entführen?!“ erwiderte die junge Frau schockiert.

Einige Augenblicke später stand sie in einem Raum mit den Requisiten. Beeindruckt, denn es gab es so viel zu entdecken und Sam hätte gerne den ganzen Tag mit Stöbern verbracht. Unmengen an Bücher, Waffen, Bühnenbilder …

„Das ist die Zauberkammer“, schmunzelte er und hielt ein Reklameschild aus der ersten Staffel in den Händen, „unglaublich, was sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hat.“

Alles war mit Nummern versehen und die junge Frau traute sich nichts anzufassen. Jensen meinte daraufhin, ein paar Sachen auszutauschen, um die Helfer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Ja, kannst du machen, ich will für das Chaos nicht verantwortlich sein.“

„Spielverderber“, murmelte er.

Samantha war noch immer viel zu brav – irgendwie musste das geändert werden.

 

„Warum duscht du die Wand ab?“, fragte Gabe skeptisch, als Samantha ihm den Duschkopf aus der Hand nahm.

„Damit du keine Herzinfarkt bekommst“, antwortete sie und drückte ihn dagegen.

Das war sehr aufmerksam von ihr; schon alleine aus dem Grund musste er sie heiraten.

„Ach ja?“, raunte Sam, nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und fragte, ob das der einzige Grund war. 

Er schaute in die Luft, überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, so ein zwei Gründe würden mir nach reiflicher Überlegung noch einfallen. Du kannst gut Autofahren, du kannst kochen … du … Fuck, Honey!“, schrie er, nachdem das Wasser plötzlich kalt wurde.

„Du hast lange Haare …“

Samantha stellte das Wasser ab, ging einen Schritt zurück und begann sich vor seinen gierigen Blicken einzuseifen. Auffordernd sah sie ihn dabei an und bat ihn mit einem Grinsen, weiterzumachen.

„Ich höre dir zu.“

„Du weißt genau, wie du mich quälen kannst, oder?“, murmelte er, leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

 

Der Tag begann für die junge Frau schon mit einem Lächeln, nachdem zwei Fotos von MarkS mit seiner kleinen Tochter auf Instagram zu sehen waren.

„Hey Gabe“, begrüßte sie ihren Verlobten beim Frühstück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Mehr“, murmelte er und schloss erwartungsvoll seine Augen, bekam aber nur als Antwort, dass das für die nächsten Stunden reichen musste.

„Nicht nett“, erwiderte er traurig, zog einen Schmollmund, worauf alle lachten.

„Oh, meine Frau … da muss ich rangehen.“

Misha schnappte sich sein Handy und ging nach draußen. Jensen zwinkerte Jared zu und zog ihn am Arm. Kurz darauf verschwanden die beiden in der Maske.

„Hmm … wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“, raunte Gabe und griff in ihren Nacken um seine Liebste zu einem Kuss heranzuziehen.

„Hey Gabriel, ich brauch dich kurz“, rief Robert, warf einen kurzen Blick bei der Türe herein und ging wieder.

„Nicht nett!“, seufzte Gabriel erneut und löste sich wehmütig.

 

Kaum war Gabriel verschwunden, kam Misha wieder und fragte erstaunt, wo alle waren. Mitfühlend strich er ihr über den Kopf.

„Also der Kirschkuchen ist echt gut“, murmelte Samantha mit vollem Mund.

Natürlich holte sich Misha auch ein Stück und biss herzhaft hinein, schmunzelte sie noch kurz an, bevor er laut aufschrie und die Kuchengabel, die bis eben noch in seiner Hand war, mit einem lauten eräusch auf den Teller fiel. Das Geräusch, das entstanden war, als er auf den Kirschkern biss, brannte sich in Sam’s Gehirn ein und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Gesicht genauso weiß war wie das ihres Freundes.

„Ach du Scheiße. Alles ok?“

Blitzschnell rannte Misha zum Waschbecken und spülte seinen Mund aus, bevor er sein Handy in die Hand nahm und damit umständlich vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte, um sich selber zu sehen.

„Kannst du … verdammt … schau mal!“

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und kreidebleich setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, legte den Kopf zurück. Samantha kam wieder in den Sinn, was für strahlend weiße und perfekte Zähne dieser Mann hatte, konzentrierte sich aber einen Augenblick später, zu erkennen, was passiert war. Inzwischen waren Jared und Jensen wiedergekommen und beobachteten amüsiert, was die anderen beiden machten, bis auch sie den Grund erfuhren.

„Misha's Zahn ist gebrochen“, sagte Samantha und sah ihren Freund mitfühlend an.

„Im Ernst?“, fragte der dunkelhaarige Mann wehleidig, nachdem er den Mund wieder zugemacht hatte.

„Ja und jetzt?“ fragte Jared und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Na, ich muss zum Zahnarzt, Schlaumeier!“ fauchte Misha ihn an, worauf der der jüngere der drei erwiderte, dass es kein Grund war, gleich aggressiv zu werden.

„Misha hat eine Scheiß Angst“, warf Jensen ein und wenn Blicke töten hätten können, dann hätte Misha seinen Freund auf dem Gewissen gehabt. 

Sam bot an, mitzukommen, denn irgendwie war es ja auch ein bißchen ihre Schuld; sie hatte ihn dazu verführt. Zuerst mussten die beiden aber Gabriel informieren bevor ein Taxi gerufen werden konnte. 

„Wird aber bestimmt länger dauern, wir haben keinen Termin.“

„Wir?“ grinste Gabriel und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ich begleite ihn, ich habe Zeit“, antwortete Sam mit einem Shulterzucken.

 

Im Wartezimmer rutschte Misha nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her, bis Sam ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte.

„Weißt du was mich beruhigt?“

„Was denn? Aber wir machen hier keine versauten Sachen“, lachte die rothaarige Frau und mit einem breiten Grinsen schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er wollte, dass sie seinen Nacken kraulte.

„Ok, aber wenn hier irgendjemand ein Foto schießt, hast du und auch ich eine Menge zu erklären.“

„Egal, meine Frau sieht das nicht so eng und Gabriel auch nicht, ich kenne ihn lange genug, er ist mein Bruder; und Brüder teilen“, schmunzelte er und lehnte sich an ihre Schulter.

Nach einigen Momenten fing er an, leise zu stöhnen. Misha konnte nicht anders; er war schon lange nicht mehr so zärtlich berührt worden.

„Wir machen aber jetzt nicht wie bei Harry und Sally“, Samantha lachte und entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das aber sofort in nackte Panik umschlug als er aufgerufen wurde.

Auch wenn Misha davon gesprochen hatte, aber die beiden waren keine Kinder mehr und es hätte blöd ausgesehen, wenn sie mit hinein gegangen wäre um ihrem Freund die Hand zu halten. Als die beiden wieder bei den anderen waren, meinte Misha zu Gabriel, dass er ihm eine Rolle bei KingsOfCon besorgen könnte, denn er würde eine Krone bekommen.

 

„Hier, probier das."

Gabe hielt beim Mittagessen eine Gabel gebackenen Brokkoli in die Luft hielt, worauf Sam ihren Mund leicht öffnete. Blitzschnell wurde die Gabel weggezogen und Gabriel küsste sie.

„Hmm … schmeckt nach mehr“, grinste die junge Frau und leckte über ihre Lippen.

„Leute!“, lachte Jared kopfschüttelnd.

Dann spürte Gabe eine Hand, die langsam seinen Oberschenkel hinaufstreichelte und zwar so lange, bis seine Muskeln schwach wurden und die Gabel mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Teller flog.

„Honey!“, kreischte er. Jensen verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr müsst uns nicht beim Essen unter die Nase reiben, wie verknallt ihr seid!“

„Tut uns nicht leid“, schmunzelte Gabriel.

Da Misha ja noch immer betäubt war, war es nicht so einfach und mehr als einmal kam das Essen wieder auf den Teller. Fast der gesamte Tisch bog sich vor Lachen.

„So, mir ist der Appetit vergangen."

Mit einem Murren schob Jared seinen Teller beiseite.

„Ich finde es witzig.“

Jensen lachte. Misha sah seinen jungen Kollegen mit einem Schulterzucken an und meinte nur entschuldigend, dass er Hunger hatte. 

 

„Na da komme ich doch genau richtig!“

Mit einem Schwung hatte Sebastian die Türe aufgerissen und setzte sich nach einer liebevollen Begrüßung lächelnd zu Samantha an den Tisch.

„Was machst du denn schon hier?“, fragte Gabriel, nachdem er das Treiben argwöhnisch beobachtet hatte.

„Ach Bruder, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir“, grinste der dunkelblonde Franzose, stand erneut auf und drückte Gabriel einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Igitt“, lachte dieser und wischte sich über die Wange.

„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Daniel und Joseph übermitteln“, sagte er und wandte sich an Sam.

Nachdem er sich etwas zu Essen geholt hatte und die anderen wieder an die Arbeit gegangen waren, setzte sich der lebenslustige Mann neben Sam und die beiden quatschten viel und lachten noch mehr.

 

Am späten Nachmittag fuhr Gabriel mit seiner Verlobten einkaufen. Silvester stand vor der Tür und Sam hatte vor, für die anderen zu kochen. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie sich langweilte; vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass Samantha sich auch etwas nützlich machen, oder sich in dieser Weise für alles bedanken wollte.

Das Catering war die kommenden Tage nicht da und die junge Frau hatte diese tolle Küche ganz für sich alleine; das heißt – natürlich brauchte sie einige Freiwillige. Alles war modern, alles auf dem neuesten Stand. Zwei abgetrennte Bereiche gab es; voll ausgestattet. Samantha war überwältigt. Hier hätte sie sich auch wohlfühlen können. Gabriel beäugte seine Verlobte mit einem Lächeln, während sie beinahe schon andächtig mit der Hand über die Arbeitsfläche strich.

„So siehst du mich auch manchmal an; muss ich eifersüchtig werden?“, grinste er, worauf er schwungvoll gegen den Tisch gedrückt wurde.

„Nein, denn mit der Küche kann ich das hier nicht machen“, raunte sie, verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, der ihn in wenigen Sekunden von null auf hundert brachte.

Nach einiger Zeit der Zärtlichkeit hatte auch Sam Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nicht hier“, keuchte sie, als er anfing ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Dann lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden.“

Aufreizend wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen und nahm sein Mädchen an der Hand.

 

Schnellen Schrittes machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, da hörten sie eine unverwechselbare Stimme.

„Im Ernst?“, stöhnte Gabe leise.

„Matt, Kim und Osric sind auch hier, wir müssen noch etwas besprechen für KingsOfCon morgen, treffen wir uns gleich bei mir?“, fragte Rob und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Wir … wir müssen die Einkäufe wegräumen, ok?“, stammelte Gabriel und zog seine Verlobte ungeduldig weiter.

 

Nach zwanzig Minuten klopfte er an Rob’s Tür.

„Wer stört?“, rief Matt.

„Einer der wichtigsten Personen und seine Begleitung“, antwortet Gabriel gewitzt.

Samantha stellte eine große Flasche Cola und Fanta auf den Tisch und holte Gläser, denn für ihre Kuchen brauchte sie die leeren Plastikflaschen.  _KingsOfCon_. Worum es bei dieser Comedyserie ging war vorgegeben, aber im Prinzip war es eine lustige Eigeninterpretation. Jeder hatte ein Mitspracherecht und alle konnten sich einbringen.

Was noch so toll daran war, viele Charaktere waren dabei, die eben auch in _Supernatural_ mitspielten, oder mitgespielt hatten.


	39. Chapter 39

„Gabe sagte uns, dass wir dich bestimmt in der Küche finden werden.“

Wie aus dem Nichts standen plötzlich Misha und Jensen neben der jungen Frau und fragten, ob sie behilflich sein konnten. Natürlich wurden die Jungs sofort eingespannt; aber es fehlte einer.

„Wer hat Lust Kartoffeln zu schälen? Wo ist Jared? Drückt er sich vor der Arbeit?“

„Dem geht es heute nicht so gut, er ist im Trailer geblieben“, murmelte Jensen mit einem Seufzen, während er in den Schubladen kramte.

Sam’s Magen zog sich zusammen. Ihr großer Teddybär hatte wo etwas nicht verdient. Am Anfang hatte sie nicht verstanden, wie so etwas überhaupt möglich sein konnte. Jared war ein erfolgreicher Schauspieler, er hatte Geld ohne Ende, sah verdammt gut aus, hatte viele Freunde und eine Familie die alles für ihn bedeutete. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass wahrscheinlich genau _das_ der Grund war, warum manchmal alles zuviel für ihn wurde und er ab und zu einfach eine Auszeit brauchte.

Einige Male gab es bereits bewegende Gespräche und jedes Mal wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. In solchen Momenten wäre Sam am liebsten durch den Bildschirm gekrabbelt, um ihn so lange zu umarmen, bis alles wieder gut war. Gabriel hatte ihr erzählt, dass es schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen war, dass Jared mitten in der Convention einfach abgereist war. Natürlich war ihm keiner böse; jeder verstand seine Situation.

Und der schlimmste Moment war der, als er mit der Schauspielerei aufhören wollte und bereits mit einem Anwalt geredet hatte. Jensen war ihm in dieser Zeit ein sehr guter Freund. Keiner wusste, wie das war. Aber jeder gab sein Bestes, ihm zu zeigen, dass er das nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Freunde und Familie waren die beste Medizin die es gab.

 

Applaus gab es dann, als die hungrige Meute am Tisch saß und die drei nacheinander mit gefüllten Tellern und Töpfen hereinkamen. Schnitzel mit Reis und Kartoffelsalat wurde aufgetischt. Doch kaum hatte Samantha sich gesetzt und wollte anfangen, drückte ihr Jensen sein Handy in ihre Hand, mit den Worten, dass Jared’s Frau mit ihr reden wollte. Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst und bat sie, nach ihrem Mann zu sehen.

 

„Gut, dann waschen wir ab“, sagte Samantha, nachdem die Bäuche aller voll waren und nahm einen Stoß Teller.

„Ich muss …“, sagte Jensen.

„Ich komme mit …“, rief Misha.

„Ich helfe euch bei dem was immer ihr tut“, antwortete Sebastian und wollte sich auch aus dem Staub machen.

„Im Ernst Jungs? Macht euch an die Arbeit!“, grinste die Rothaarige und deutete Richtung Ausgang.

Viele Hände erleichterten die Arbeit und im Null Komma nichts hatte Samantha das Essen für Jared eingepackt und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Trailer.

„Jared?“, rief sie und klopfte an seine Tür. Einige Augenblicke später öffnete er und ließ seine Freundin eintreten.

Sie zeigte ihm den Teller, worauf er aber nur gleichgültig antwortet, nicht hungrig zu sein und sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Doch, dann isst du eben später, aber du wirst das essen. Einen ganz lieben Gruß von deiner Frau, sie hat mich vor einer Stunde angerufen und ich soll dir sagen, wenn du lieber nach Hause fliegen willst, dann freuen sie sich auf dich.“

Der junge Mann sah so verloren aus. Unsicher knetete er seinen Pullover zwischen den Fingern und zuckte mit den Schultern. Samantha versuchte ihn mit belanglosen Dingen etwas aufzumuntern und bei einem kleinen Spaziergang rückte er dann damit heraus, dass er eigentlich schon gerne zu seiner Familie wollte, aber auch Sam nicht enttäuschen wollte. Natürlich fand sie es schade, aber auf der anderen Seite verstand sie ihn natürlich auch.

„Bitte mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken."

Vor Erleichterung nahm er die junge Frau in seine Arme und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust .

„Du bist eine unglaublich tolle Frau und danke, dass du meine Freundin bist“, nuschelte er mit Tränen in den Augen in ihre Haare und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete er sich.

„Und iss! Ich habe es mit Liebe gemacht!“ rief sie ihm noch nach, und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Gabriel ihr Gesellschaft leistete und seine Arme um sie legte. Seine Arbeit war erledigt und darum wollte er, dass auch seine Verlobte ihre Arbeit ruhen ließ. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal umgesehen, und das Licht ausgemacht hatte, schlug sie leicht auf seinen Hintern und scheuchte ihn zur Tür.

„Aua!“, rief er und rieb sich die Stelle.

„Simulant“, murmelte Sam, formte dann draußen vor der Tür einen Schneeball und feuerte noch einmal; fester.

„Oh komm her, du Biest!“, rief Gabriel worauf seine Verlobte kreischen davon lief.

Sofort öffneten sich die Türen der Trailer von Matt und Rob, welche das Geschehen einige Augenblicke beobachteten und sich dann ebenfalls warm anzogen. Im Nu war eine Schneeballschlacht im Gange, zu der auch Gil dazu kam. Hilfesuchend lief sie in seine Arme, aber er drehte sich um, sodass Samantha den Schneeball abbekam.

„Ich fasse es nicht, du benutzt mich als Schutzschild?!“, kreischte sie entsetzt, lief weg und suchte Zuflucht hinter einem der Trailer, wo sie einige Schneebälle machte.

„Honey, wo bist du?“ hörte sie ihren Verlobten mit lieblicher Stimme rufen und Matt pfiff, so als wäre sie ein Hund; dafür hatte er kurze Zeit später einen weißen Fleck auf seiner roten Jacke.

Vorsichtig lugte die Rothaarige hinter dem Trailer hervor und konnte den Schneeball, der sie ansonsten mitten ins Gesicht getroffen hätte, gerade noch mit der Hand abwehren. Langsam ging sie rückwärts und lief Gil erneut in die Arme, der sie daraufhin auch nicht mehr los ließ.

„Oh bitte“, kreischte sie, sah Gabe mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zukommen und konnte sich im letzten Moment aus dieser Umklammerung lösen, sodass der Schneeball das Ziel nicht traf. 

„Ich habe ein paar Schneebälle gefunden“, hörte sie Rob lachen und seufzte. Das war ihr Arsenal!

„Aua!“, schrie Sam überrascht, denn ein Schneeball klatschte auf ihren Rücken und ein anderer traf ihr Bein. Wo kam denn Jensen auf einmal her?!

 

Irgendwie schaffte sie es zu Gabe‘s Trailer und schloss unter Beschuss die Türe auf.

Unter dem Klopfen fragte Gabriel, ob er in seinen Trailer kommen könnte, wobei er jede Silbe besonders betonte und ohne Zögern beantwortete er die Frage, ob er unbewaffnet war, mit ja.

„Ich glaub dir nicht“, kicherte Sam und hörte einen Schneeball an die Türe klatschen.

„Jetzt schon!“

„Ok, ich komme jetzt … Hände dorthin, wo ich sie sehen kann“, sagte Samantha und öffnete die Tür, „ganz langsam reinkommen, ich hab dich im Auge.“

Mit einem Grinsen musste er neidlos zugeben, dass sie einen guten Sheriff abgeben würde.

„Ja, und du ein gutes Opfer, wenn du irgendwelche Dummheiten versuchst.“

Langsam zog er sich die Schuhe aus, während Sam ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Aber Baby, ich liebe dich doch ...“

Sam liebte ihre Messer auch, dennoch hatte sie sich schon ein paar Mal geschnitten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er seine Arme ausbreitete und deutete mit den Fingern auf einen Rest Schnee auf seiner Jacke. Gabriel drückte das Bißchen in seiner Hand zusammen und schmunzelte verschmitzt.

„Du weißt noch was letztes Mal passiert ist, nachdem ich dir einen Eiswürfel ins Hemd gesteckt habe?“

Gabriel nickte.

„Gut, diesmal bist aber du derjenige, der gebeugt über dem Tisch liegt. Den Rest kannst du dir denken.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, denn seine Fantasie wurde sehr angeregt, aber mit einem zielsicheren Wurf landete der halb geschmolzene Schneerest schließlich im Waschbecken.

„Braver Junge“, grinste Sam, „und jetzt läßt du dir erst einmal heißes Wasser über deine eiskalten Hände laufen, bevor du mich angreifst.“

Sein Jagdinstinkt war geweckt und es schien, wie wenn beide einen langsamen Tanz aufführten, mit riesigem Abstand.

„Oh Sweetie. Ich geh doch nur ins Bad und gehe _alleine_ duschen, mir ist ziemlich kalt.“

Wenige Momente später hörte sie auch schon das Wasser laufen und schlich sich ins Bad. Nein, natürlich war er nicht unter der Dusche sondern passte seine Liebste ab und steckte seine kalten Hände unter ihren Pullover.

„Fuck!“

Windend und keuchend versuchte sie aus diesem Klammergriff zu fliehen, aber Gabe hielt sie fest umschlungen.

_Na warte, Freundchen!_

„Geh jetzt, ich sterbe hier an Unterkühlung!“

Das heiße Wasser prasselte sanft auf ihre Körper und Samantha schloss die Augen. Endlich spürte sie seine weichen Lippen wieder auf ihren, endlich konnte sie ihn wieder schmecken, und er schmeckte so verdammt gut. Egal, ob morgens nach dem Aufstehen, oder abends vor dem Einschlafen. Von diesem Geschmack konnte Sam nie genug bekommen. Und anhand seiner Reaktionen wusste sie, dass es ihm genauso ging, das machte sie glücklich.


	40. Chapter 40

Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, dass Misha wieder zum Zahnarzt musste und sie versprochen hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Hals über Kopf sprang Samantha aus dem Bett und zog sich in Windeseile an, während ihr Verlobter irgendetwas von Casanova brummte.

„Hey“, erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, „Misha ist bestimmt kein Casanova.“

„Ich weiß, die Jungs sind alle so brav“, erwiderte er, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich wieder in das Bett zurückfallen.

„Es reicht doch, wenn ich brav bin, oder?“, erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen, schubste ihn wieder zurück ins Bett und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

 

„Nein, dafür brauchen Sie keine Betäubung  …“, äffte er den Arzt nach, nachdem beide wieder im Taxi saßen und stöhnte gequält, „mein erster Weg führt jetzt zu Trisha und ich hole mir hundert Tabletten.“

„Wenn du Ablenkung brauchst, ich bin hier“, erwiderte Sam und bog im Erdgeschoss in die Küche ein.

„Alles klar, ich komme gleich“, sagte er, während er die die Stufen hinauf zu Trishas Praxis stieg.

 

Kurz vor der Mittagspause kam Jensen in die Küche und sobald er die vielen Leckereinen sah, konnte er nicht anders, als überall seine Finger hinein zu tauchen.

„Hallo?!“ rief die junge Frau und klopfte ihm auf die Finger, woraufhin er aber nur eine Grimasse schnitt, da sein Hunger so big war.

Mit dem Messer in der Hand verteidigte sie ihren Arbeitsplatz, was ihm aber nur ein belustigtes Lachen entlockte.

„Hey du Blödmann, lass mich raus!“

Einige Augenblicke später war ein lautes Hämmern an der Türe vom Kühlhaus zu hören und weil Sam einen Moment nicht auf die beiden Kinder aufgepasst hatte, so hatte Jensen seinen Kollegen einfach eingesperrt.

„Lass ihn raus, er holt sich eine Erkältung!“

 

Mit Hilfe der leeren Plastikflaschen hatte Samantha zwei Kuchen gezaubert und entweder hatte Jensen etwas in seinen Auge oder der Kuchen sah wirklich echt aus, aber als er den Kühlschrank öffnete, stutzte er einen Augenblick und bewunderte diese Kunst. Immer weitere Helfer kamen dazu und während Matt, Rob und Sebastian einkaufen fuhren, wurden Jensen und Misha abkommandiert zum Geschirr abtrocknen und wegräumen.

„Sklaventreiber!“, murmelte Misha und dafür bekam er ein Geschirrtuch von ihr an den Kopf geschmissen.

„Wenigstens habe ich bitte gesagt“, lachte Sam.

Als dann auch Gabriel dazu stieß, war es Zeit, das Buffet aufzubauen. Gemeinsam schafften sie in kürzester Zeit dem Aufenthaltsraum schön zu dekorieren. Es waren viele gekommen und Samantha freute sich über jeden einzelnen.

 

Weihnachten war zwar vorbei, aber die Kekse durften trotzdem nicht fehlen und nachdem sie ihrer Familie eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben hatte, mischte sie sich wieder unter ihre Freunde.

„Heimweh?“

Samantha schenkte MarkP ein Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. Kein bißchen.

„Hey Hochzeitspaar“, schrie Briana und winkte aufgeregt, „ich hab mit Buddy geredet und wir haben am 7. einen Termin, ist das okay?“

Okay? Das war fantastisch.

Ruth fragte nach der Hochzeitsdekoration und das war das Stichwort für Gabriel, auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt zu machen. Nicht, dass ihn das nicht auch etwas angehen würde; aber er wusste, dass Samantha das besser konnte und wenn sie Hilfe brauchte – er war da; jederzeit.

 

Normalerweise war die Trauzeugin dafür zuständig; das Problem lag darin, dass diese 10000 km weit entfernt war. So bat Sam ihre Mädels um Hilfe, die ihr natürlich nicht verwehrt blieb.

Und dann hatte die junge Frau natürlich noch etwas auf dem Herzen. Nachdem sie noch einmal tief Luft geholt und die anderen vor Angespanntheit beinahe zum Platzen gebracht hatte, stellte sie Kim, Briana und Ruth die Frage aller Fragen. Ganz förmlich.

„Wollt ihr drei mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Brautjungfern sein?“

„Aww …!“

Vor Freude kreischend fielen Briana und die beiden anderen ihrer Freundin um den Hals und die ersten Freudentränen bahnten sich bereits ihren Weg.

Es würde eine Menge Arbeit auf alle zukommen und es würde ein Riesenspaß werden. Wegen der Organisation musste Samantha sich nicht mehr so viele Gedanken machen, denn alle wollten sich an diesem einmaligen Ereignis beteiligen.

Die Farbkombination sollte blau-weiß-rot werden, so wie die Farben der österreichischen und amerikanischen Flagge.

„Irgendwie seid ihr zu beneiden, ihr heiratet zwei Mal; auf zwei verschiedenen Kontinenten“, grinste Osric.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, gibt es für mich nur eine wirkliche Hochzeit, und das wird diese hier sein. Standesamt ist nur Formalität und es werden auch nur meine Familie und eine Handvoll Bekannte anwesend sein. Verheiratet bin ich dann am 2. aber als Braut fühlen werde ich mich am 16.“

„Wir werden euch den Tag zum Schönsten in eurem Leben machen, das versprechen wir“, sagte Kim und Samantha nickte. Nichts anderes hatte sie auch nicht erwartet.

 

„Was ist los Mish?“

Seit ein paar Minuten hatte Gabriel seinen Freund schon beobachtet, der sich kaum bewegt hatte, bevor er die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Der verdammte Zahn machte ihm ordentlich zu schaffen und der ganze Alkohol wirkte nicht; außer daß Misha betrunken wurde. Trisha war auch nicht mehr da und alle Tabletten waren aufgebraucht. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihm ohnehin einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, hätte sie erfahren, dass er bereits alle Tabletten geschluckt hatte. Aber, er war nun Mal etwas wehleidig; insbesondere, wenn es um seine Zähne ging.

„Ich kenn einen Drogendealer“, flüsterte Gabriel hinter vorgehaltener Hand und konnte ihm zumindest ein kleines Lächeln entlocken.

Er winkte seine Verlobte zu sich und schickte sie mit Misha in seinen Trailer. Dort ließ sich der ältere Mann auf die Couch fallen, schluckte zwei der Tabletten und legte den Kopf auf die Lehne. 

„Komm lächle wieder“, sagte Sam, während sie seinen Nacken kraulte und ihn wieder zum Schnurren brachte.

„Du bist eine gute Frau“, murmelte er glückselig und kuschelte sich noch näher an sie. Er hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können.

„Und du bist betrunken“, schmunzelte sie, worauf er nur mit einem Nicken antwortete.

 

Es war soweit. Erneut ging ein Jahr zur Neige. Mit dem Rücken lehnte Sam an ihrem Liebsten, der seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen hatte und alle sahen gespannt in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel, der von buntem Feuerwerk durchzogen wurde. 

„10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Happy New Year!“

Dieses Jahr würde das Jahr werden, wo sich endgültig alles verändern würde. Dieses Jahr würde Samantha eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.

 

Auf dem Weg, um die Spuren des vergangenen Abends zu beseitigen, warf Gabriel an jede Tür einen Schneeball, bis Sam ihm auf die Finger klopfte.

„Was soll denn das?“

„Weckruf“, grinste er und nahm ihre Hand, steckte sie mit seiner in die Jackentasche.

Wow. Samantha überkam schon wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen, da die Küche bereits glänzte und es auch im angrenzenden Bereich fast so aussah, als wäre nicht gefeiert worden.

„Und ich hab alle umsonst geweckt“, brummte Gabe. Samantha streichelte ihm lachend über den Rücken.

So machte sie das, was sie am besten konnte; dafür zu sorgen, dass es den anderen gut ging. Das Geschirr wurden wieder von einem Ort zum dem anderen getragen und die Reste des vergangenen Abends waren im Nu verschwunden.

 

Briana fiel der Blick auf, den Samantha auf ihre Halskette warf und hob diese mit dem Zeigefinger an. Die Kette war silbern, mit einem kleinen blauen Anhänger aus Saphir, elegant geschwungen.

_Wunderschön_

 

Den Nachmittag verbrachte die Gruppe vor dem großen Fernseher.

„So langweilig ist der Film doch gar nicht." MarkS lachte, als Sam bei _Elysium_ zu gähnen anfing.

„Ich glaub ich muss dich ins Bett bringen“, grinste Gabriel und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Ja, wenn der Film zu Ende ist“, erwiderte sie und kuschelte sich wieder an ihren weichen Teddybär der ihr sanft über die langen Haare streichelte. Als ihre Augen sich erneut schlossen, verschwand Gabriel mit seiner Verlobten.

 

Seine Zunge streichelte sanft über die empfindliche Haut an ihrem Hals, worauf sich sofort  an ihrem ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bildete. Um ihm besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen, neigte Samantha ihren Kopf. Sie liebte diese Berührungen und Liebkosungen, gab sich vollkommen dem Moment hin. Er saugte leicht und war so vertieft, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam wie sich der Fleck dunkler färbte.

„Fuck Gabriel, markierst du dein Revier?“, stöhnte Sam, konnte sich aber gegen diesen Gefühlsrausch nicht wehren und drückte sich noch näher an ihn.

Verschmitzt und schulterzuckend sah er seine Verlobte an. Knutschflecke und Markierungen waren in Ordnung, beide hatten darüber geredet. Nur nicht an Stellen, die einem sofort ins Auge sprangen.

„Du hast die Regeln gebrochen!“

Samantha atmete tief durch, betrachtete den Knutschfleck im Badezimmer und starrte dann in den Spiegel auf ihren Mann, der hinter ihr stand und lachte.

„Ich werde mir eine Bestrafung überlegen müssen.“

Okay, das war ... Andererseits hatte er es nicht absichtlich getan. Das passierte eben, wenn er in seinen Gefühlen gefangen war.

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und als er in ihre Augen sah, war es wieder da. Dieses kleine sadistische Funkeln, das ihm zeigte, wer das Sagen hatte. Und er ließ sich gerne von Samantha etwas sagen. Liebevoll legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, der ihn leicht seufzen ließ. In einem Moment noch so liebevoll, so knurrte sie ihn im nächsten Moment an, denn erneut hob er seine Hände, um sie zu berühren.

„Finger weg!“

Langsam und ihm immer in die Augen schauend, knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf und strich es über seine Schultern. Sam stand so nahe bei ihm, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte und nachdem seine Hose geöffnet wurde, stieg er heraus. Sie nicht berühren zu dürfen, machte ihn halb wahnsinnig vor Verlangen und sein Grummeln wurde noch frustrierter, als sie leicht über seinen Penis strich, der sich sofort erwartungsvoll aufrichtete. Er liebte das und er hasste das.

 

Dann begann sie sich vor ihm auszuziehen und sein Atem beschleunigte sich erneut.

„Komm mit mir.“

Mit einem verheißungsvollen, aber gleichzeitig sarkastischen Lächeln reichte ihm eine Hand und zog ihn in die Dusche, wo sie sich genussvoll stöhnend mit geschlossenen Augen sanft einseifte. Ihre Körper standen dicht beieinander, berührten sich aber nicht. Die junge Frau legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ sich vom warmen Wasser berieseln und streichelte ihren Körper in so aufreizender Weise, dass ihm beinahe der Sabber aus dem Mund tropfte.

„Ansehen ja, berühren nein."

Erneut hatte sich seine Hand selbstständig gemacht und musste in die Schranken gewiesen werden.

„Honey ...“, murmelte er mit leiser Stimme, „das war ein Unfall. Quäl mich nicht!“

Ehrlich, wer konnte diesem traurigen Hundeblick widerstehen?

„Ich liebe es, von dir markiert zu werden, aber das nächste Mal ein paar Zentimeter weiter tiefer“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen. Mit einem Wackeln der Augenbrauen stupste er seine Zungenspitze an ihre Lippen.


	41. Chapter 41

Nach einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen, in dem kleinen Restaurant, das sie bereits vor einem Jahr kennengelernt hatte, hatte Gabriel die glorreiche Idee, seiner Verlobten etwas Neues beizubringen. Er holte seine Gitarre aus dem Schrank und legte diese in ihren Schoss.

„Du wolltest es doch lernen“, grinste er und setzte sich neben seine Liebste. 

„Ich kann mir ja nicht einmal die Namen von den Saiten merken!“

Das hatte sie sich echt leichter vorgestellt und als Gabe dann auch noch mit dem Spruch  _Eddy ate dynamite good bye Eddy_ ankam, konnte sich Sam vor lauter Lachen gar nicht mehr konzentrieren. Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es an die Türe.

„Ja?“, schrie Gabe.

„Jensen hier, macht auf! Ich wollte nur mal sehen was das für eine Katzenmusik ist.“

Samantha fand das gar nicht witzig und steckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Andererseits war es gut, dass er da war, denn die Geduld von ihrem Verlobten hatte sie schon überstrapaziert.

„Ich bin ein guter Lehrer und wenn meine Geduld am Ende ist, dann holen wir Rob dazu“, antwortete er gewitzt, holte sich ein Glas Orangensaft und setzte sich, nachdem Gabe aufgestanden war.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Ist offen!“, rief Samantha und einige Augenblicke später wollte MarkS wissen, was los war.

Die Gitarre klang schief; Sam murrte, dass diese verstimmt war.

„Mit der Gitarre ist alles in Ordnung, du musst nur fester greifen und anschlagen“, grinste Jensen.

Einige Minuten später hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Finger brechen würden. Sie hörte immer wieder, dass sie nicht so verkrampfen sollte, aber aufgeben wollte sie auch nicht. 

„Es ist wie bei einem Mann; du musst ihn sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt in die richtige Richtung lenken“, schmunzelte MarkS und erntete ein Augenrollen von Gabriel und eine Grinsen von ihr. 

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Hey Leute“, sagte Gil und stutzte; er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sam Gitarre spielte.

„Ohne Fleiß, kein Preis.“

Noch ein kluger Spruch, der sie aufmuntern sollte; aber eher das Gegenteil bewirkte. Als dann Jensen meinte, dass es noch hundert weitere Akkorde gäbe, hätte sie ihm am liebsten die Gitarre übergezogen. Im Prinzip redeten alle durcheinander, jeder wusste es besser und innerhalb kurzer Zeit rauchte ihr Kopf.

„Du hast Musikgehör, Taktgefühl und kennst Noten, die halbe Miete ist schon gewonnen“, sagte Gabe und streichelte ihr aufmunternd über den Oberschenkel.

„Schluss für heute.“

Die Gitarre wurde in die Ecke gestellt und danach sahen sich alle Rob’s Konzert auf dem Laptop an. Dieser Mann war unglaublich. Es gab so gut wie nichts, was er nicht konnte.

„So, ich bin raus … ich muss noch mit meiner Familie telefonieren“, sagte MarkS.

„Ja, ich auch“, erwiderte Misha und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was du denen zu sagen hättest“, erwiderte der kleinere der beiden, sah Misha mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Samantha verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Getränk, anhand des Lachanfalls.

 

Nachdem die beiden Verliebten endlich alleine waren, konnte es Sam dann doch nicht lassen und schnappte sich erneut die Gitarre. Gabriel zeigte ihr mit viel Geduld, wie die Griffe funktionierten und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher. Er konnte gar nicht anders; Sam hatte eine unwiderstehliche Wirkung auf ihn. Seine Finger lagen auf ihren und während er so tief in ihre Augen sah, konnte Sam seinen warmen Atem spüren, der auch die Sicherungen in ihrem Gehirn zum Explodieren brachte.

„Aber Sie sind doch mein Lehrer, wir dürfen das nicht tun!“, sagte sie erschrocken und wich zurück.

„Keiner wird es erfahren“, raunte er und kam wieder näher, bis seine Nasenspitze beinahe die ihre berührte. Er musste sie jetzt küssen; verzehrte sich nach ihr. Doch Samantha wollte spielen, stand auf und hielt die Gitarre schützend vor ihren Körper.  

„Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Sie Ihren Job verlieren!“

„Aber ich will dich jetzt und hier“, säuselte er, war mit einem Satz bei ihr, nahm die Gitarre aus ihrer Hand und legte diese auf den Tisch. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und sagte, dass sie das nicht tun konnte. Während er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und ihre Arme entlangstrich, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und strich diese mit seinen Lippen aus dem Weg, um so an ihren Hals zu kommen. 

„Du willst es doch auch“, hauchte er, drückte sich näher an seine Verlobte, ließ sie spüren wie erregt er war. Sam biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss ihre Augen, damit sich alle ihre Sinnesorgane auf den Partner, den sie so sehr liebte, konzentrieren konnten.

„Sie sind verheiratet!“

„Ich brauche etwas junges, knackiges, unverbrauchtes, hübsches, reizvolles und anmutiges ... wie dich“, flüsterte er und strich bei jedem dieser wunderschönen Wort dabei von ihren Haaren, Schultern und Brüsten immer weiter abwärts, bis seine Hände schließlich fest auf ihrem Hintern lagen und leicht zudrückten, bevor er sie zu sich umdrehte.

„Mr. Novak ...!“, stöhnte Sam in den Kuss und ließ es zu, dass er mit ihr auf dem Bett landete.

 

Es war nicht gerade die erholsamste Nacht für Samantha. Sie sollte Gabriel’s Kinder kennenlernen und sie hatte verdammt viel Schiss davor. Gabriel spürte, dass sie etwas bedrückte und er konnte sich auch vorstellen, was es war.

„Du denkst zuviel, die Jungs freuen sich auf dich, ich hab ihnen von dir erzählt und wie glücklich du mich machst.“

 

Das Taxi war da. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Nach einer Stunde Fahrt waren sie beim Haus seiner Ex-Frau  angelangt. Es war ein schönes, großes Haus, mit Garten. Oder war es Gabriel’s Haus? Verschiedenste Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, während er ausgestiegen war, um die Kinder zu holen.

Sam überlegte, ob sie vielleicht auch aussteigen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie die Frau kennenlernen, welche die Zunge in den Hals ihres Verlobten gesteckt hatte, andererseits hatte Sam aber genau aus dem Grund kein Interesse daran. Die Nervosität war wieder voll da, als Samantha ausstieg, um die drei zu begrüßen.

Hübsche Jungs … die beiden älteren sahen sich total ähnlich. Beide blond wie helles Stroh mit blauen Augen und der kleinere der drei hatte dunkelblonde Haare und fast die Augenfarbe wie sein Vater.

Während der Fahrt saß Gabriel vorne, während Sam auf der Rückbank mit den Kindern war. Keine Spur von Scheu. Die drei redeten durcheinander und erzählten von der Schule und Weihnachten ...

„Hast du auch Kinder?“

Sam verneinte, erzählte, dass ihr Bruder zwei hatte. Gabriel schüttelte lächelnd der Kopf als die Bitte aufkam, diese doch mitzubringen.

„Das wird schwierig“, antwortete Samantha. „Die wohnen ganz weit weg.“

„Hast du ein Pferd zu Hause?“, fragte der Kleinere der drei Jungs.

Fragend sah Samantha zu ihrem Verlobten, der schulterzuckend erklärte, dass er von dem Bauernhof erzählt hatte. Dann wollten sie natürlich alle Tiere, die Sam aufgezählt hatte, auch sehen.

„Eure Mutter wird das kaum erlauben, das ist zu weit weg“, seufzte Gabe.

„Aber ich kann euch nächstes Mal viele Fotos zeigen“, versprach die junge Frau und alle nickten begeistert.

 

Im Nu hatte sich ihre Nervosität aufgelöst, denn die drei waren wirklich total süß.

„Habt ihr die Gurte festgezogen?“, fragte Gabe seine Kinder, nachdem alle ihren Platz im Flugzeug eingenommen hatten und überprüfte es noch einmal.

„Klar, wir sind schon oft geflogen.“

Dann ließ er sich neben seine Verlobte in den Sitz fallen und nahm ihre Hand, fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war.

„Alles ok“, antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken.

 

Der Flug dauerte knapp zwei Stunden. Die Jungs spielten entweder mit ihrem Handy oder schliefen. Ein Besuch bei seinen Eltern war geplant, die die Kinder ja auch nicht mehr so oft zu Gesicht bekamen. Es war ein riesen Tumult, denn auch seine Schwestern mit Familie waren anwesend. Es wurde gerannt, geschrien, getobt und auch gestritten, aber Samantha war das von ihrer großen Verwandtschaft ja auch gewohnt.

Nach einem fantastischen Essen entschlossen sich alle für einen Verdauungsspaziergang mit anschließender Schneeballschlacht, in der Sam das Objekt der Begierde war; sie aber ihren Verlobten als Schutzschild missbrauchte.

„Oh Honey, da wird aber heute noch eine Entschuldigung fällig!“ murmelte Gabriel, der schon den zweiten Schneeball ins Gesicht abbekam.

Halb durchgefroren wärmten sich alle bei Kaffee und Kuchen wieder auf und auch wenn es schwerfiel, Gabe und Sam mussten ihren Flug wieder erreichen. Zwar hatten die Kinder Weihnachtsferien, aber die Mutter verstand da keinen Spaß, wie Samantha erfuhr.

 

Mit dem Versprechen, wiederzukommen und einer kleinen Umarmung, gingen die Jungs wieder ins Haus. Sehr gut erzogen; Samantha mochte die Kleinen und Gabriel war überglücklich, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte.

„Du hast tolle Kinder“, lächelte Sam und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Sie mögen dich, haben sie mir gerade noch einmal gesagt“, erwiderte er und verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander.

„Ich liebe dich Babe“, flüsterte er. Samantha lächelte zufrieden, bis ihr Verlobter auf einmal qualvoll zu stöhnen anfing.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie erschrocken, bekam aber nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Womöglich hatte er nur zuviel gegessen.

 

Im Bett wurde es aber auch nicht wirklich besser, aber er wollte nur kuscheln und schlafen und hoffte, dass am nächsten Tag alles wieder in Ordnung sein würde.


	42. Chapter 42

Nichts war in Ordnung. Womöglich hatte er sich irgendetwas eingefangen. Dreimal hatte er sich in der Nacht übergeben und zudem kamen Bauchschmerzen, wie er sie noch nie in seiner gesamten Existenz erlebt hatte. Er wusste also nicht, ob es nur schlimm oder sehr schlimm war; aber er fühlte sich mies. Das war der Nachteil als Mensch. Mit so etwas hatte er sich noch nie beschäftigen müssen; Engel heilten schließlich von selber ... Dazu kam dann die Angst. War das das Ende? Musste er sterben? Verdammt, er wollte doch heiraten! Hoffentlich konnte Samantha ihm helfen.

Auch Sam hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich, da sich Gabriel immer hin und her gewälzt hatte. Sie erschrak, als sie sich umdrehte. Er war kreidebleich, atmete heftig und schwitzte. Seine Augen waren nur halboffen und schienen gar nichts wahrzunehmen. Zuerst schüttelte Sam ihn sanft, dann etwas fester; rief immer wieder leise seinen Namen, bis sich seine Augen fokussierten. Er hatte Fieber. Sam wollte wissen, was los war, wo es weh tat.

„Mein Bauch“, jammerte er, bevor er wieder den Drang verspürte und aufsprang.

Einige Sekunden später waren Würgegeräusche zu hören und der jungen Frau wurde ganz Angst und Bange zumute.

 

„Fehlalarm“, grinste Gabe, als er aus dem kleinen Badezimmer kam; zumindest versuchte er es. 

Sam fragte ihn erneut, was mit ihm los war, aber woher zum Geier sollte er das wissen? Die letzten zwei Jahre waren teils der Horror; zumindest am Anfang. Ein Mensch zu sein, war gar nicht so einfach. Das Essen schmeckte besser - das war ein Vorteil. Der Nachteil war, dass das Essen auch wieder irgendwo hin musste und das war nervig; und auch eklig. Sich daran zu gewöhnen dauerte lange. Und jetzt sollte er wissen, warum sein Körper das machte, was er machte?! Er wusste nur das eine; sein Bauch tat weh und er fühlte sich miserabel und das sollte so schnell wie möglich wieder aufhören.

 

Sie legte ihre Hand darauf - sein Bauch war steinhart. Dass das nicht normal war, wusste sie. Leicht panisch überlegte sie, was nun zu tun war. Erst einmal packte sie ihren Verlobten wieder unter die Decke, denn er hatte Fieber und sah so aus, als wäre er sonst jeden Moment umgekippt.

Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens. Sam ging ein paar Schritte und nahm ihr Handy zur Hand, wählte die Nummer von Rob. Dann erklärte sie ihm kurz die Fakten, worauf er versprach, Trisha anzurufen und sich dann wieder zu melden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte sie sich neben Gabriel und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.

 

„Honey“, murmelte er mit wehleidigem Blick.

„Schh … ich bin da“, flüsterte sie und streichelte über seine Wange.

Ihm war so kalt. Er lag dick eingemummt unter der Decke. Warum zum Teufel war ihm kalt?! Zudem fühlte Gabriel sich so hilflos und dies Gefühl war schrecklich.

Sam brachte ihm wärmere Kleidung und half beim Anziehen. Es war schön, so bemuttert zu werden, aber nicht, wenn er sich so seltsam fühlte; denn sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, aber ihm war momentan nicht nach irgendeiner sexuellen Handlung zumute. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich dachte, wie scheiße es war, ein Mensch zu sein. Sein Körper machte was er wollte, denn plötzlich sprang Gabriel aus dem Bett und stürmte wieder ins Badezimmer.

Dieses Mal musste er sich wirklich wieder übergeben und das fand er auch ekelig. Hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt, er hätte sich die Zähne geputzt, aber er beließ es nur bei einer kurzen Mundspülung.

Inzwischen meldete sich Rob erneut und sagte, dass Trisha bereits auf dem Weg war. Erleichterung auf einer Seite und Besorgnis auf der anderen. Es tat weh, Gabe so zu sehen; denn seit sie ihn kannte war er noch nie krank gewesen.

 

Einige Minuten später klopfte es auch schon an die Tür. Samantha öffnete die Tür, begrüßte die schlanke Frau und ließ sie eintreten.

„Da ist ja der Patient.“

„Trish“, antwortete er kraftlos und während sie ihre Tasche öffnete, fragte sie wo der Schuh drückte.

Das Thermometer zeigte 38,7°C. Behutsam schob sie die Decke beiseite und Gabriel‘s Shirt hoch und tastete seinen Bauch ab.

„Hey, betatscht du mich gerade? Meine Freundin ist da!“, sagte er leise und die beiden Frauen bemerkten mit einem Grinsen, dass es ihm nicht so schlecht gehen konnte, wenn er noch Witze reißen konnte. Da lagen die beiden aber völlig falsch, denn es ging ihm verdammt schlecht.

„Also Erbrechen und harter Bauch … hast du Durchfall?“, fragte sie. Gabe schüttelte den Kopf, denn über so etwas würde er doch nicht reden ...

„Gabe, ich bin hier als Ärztin und ich unterliege der Schweigepflicht“, lachte sie. Trisha war ihm auch egal; er wollte vor seiner Verlobten nicht darüber reden - das war ja peinlich. Schließlich gab er aber doch nach und stammelte, dass er seit fünf Tagen ... sie würden schon wissen.

Samantha zog scharf die Luft ein, Trisha hob die Augenbrauen und machte ein ernstes Gesicht und Gabriel hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Ängstlich ließ er seinen Blick zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und herwandern, bis ihm Samantha schulterzuckend das Wort _Verstopfung_ entgegenschleuderte und Trisha zustimmte.

Das würde doch bestimmt mit irgendwelchen Tabletten wieder weggehen. Oder?

„Wie oft hast du dich in den letzten Stunden erbrochen?“, fragte die schwarzhaarige Frau.

„Dreimal“, flüsterte Gabe kleinlaut, worauf er von seiner Verlobten korrigiert wurde; denn es war viermal.

_Verräterin!_

„Dann werde ich dir keine Tabletten geben, erstens erbrichst du sie wahrscheinlich wieder und zweitens schlagen sie sich auf den Magen, was wir nicht bezwecken wollen“, erwiderte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Sondern?“, fragte Sam stirnrunzelnd und als die Ärztin meinte, dass Zäpfchen in diesem Fall geeigneter waren, hob sich eine der beiden Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben.

Gabriel benötigte einen Moment, um zu verstehen was das war, aber als ihm das dann schließlich bewusst geworden war, zog er es doch vor lieber zu sterben. Er konnte sich doch kaum bewegen, alles tat weh und ihm war schwindelig; wer sollte ihm das also verabreichen? Verdammt war das peinlich.

 

Innerlich musste Sam sogar grinsen, denn Gabriel stellte sich schlimmer als ein Kleinkind an. Natürlich war das unangenehm - aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

„Und wenn das nichts hilft …“, fing Trisha erneut an.

_W-was, da kommt noch was?!_

Gabriel's Augen wurden so groß wie die von Disney-Figuren, als die Ärztin etwas von einem Einlauf sagte. Sein hartes Schlucken konnte bestimmt auch Jensen, drei Trailer weiter hören; dessen war er sich sicher.

„Gut, ich ziehe das Sterben vor, holt schon mal den Pfarrer“, murrte er und drehte stöhnend den Kopf auf die Seite, der bestimmt rot war; auch dessen war er sich sicher.

„Du willst mich also, bevor wir verheiratet sind schon wieder zur Witwe machen?“, lachte Sam und Trisha musste auch kichern.

„Du kannst natürlich auch ins Krankenhaus, mit Darmspiegelung und dem ganzen Programm. Erspart bleibt dir das aber dort auch nicht und bei Samantha bist du garantiert in besseren Händen und in einer gewohnten Atmosphäre für dich angenehmer“, antwortete sie beruhigend aber mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, oder?“, seufzte Gabriel, sein Blick war starrte an die Decke gerichtet.

„Nein“, erwiderte Trisha und stand auf, „aber ich verspreche dir, morgen bist du ein neuer Mensch.“

Bevor sie sich verabschiedete, ging sie mit Sam ein paar Schritte.

„Zwei davon jetzt, zwei davon in einer halben Stunde und wenn er nach einer weiteren halben Stunde noch immer nicht am Klo war … kommst du bitte zu mir und ich erklär dir alles.“

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihr vier Zäpfchen und Gummihandschuhe in die Hand.

„Ich werde Bob Bescheid geben, dass er heute nicht kommt.“

„Danke Trisha, ich hoffe wir sehen uns nicht mehr“, lächelte Sam und schloss die Tür hinter ihr, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Verlobten legte, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

 

„Ich will das nicht“, stöhnte er und daran konnte auch das beruhigende Rückenstreicheln nichts ändern. Sam nickte stumm.

„Kannst du warten, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“, seufzte er und drückte seinen Kopf noch tiefer in das Kissen, aber dieser Wunsch wurde ihm verwehrt, denn das musste in absehbarer Zeit geschehen.

Erneut jammerte er, dass er das nicht wollte. Samantha konnte das nicht ganz verstehen, denn er stellte sich doch sonst nicht so an; im Gegenteil.

„Das ist ganz etwas anderes!“, murrte er.

Verdammt, wenn er mit ihr intim war, dann stellte er vorher sicher, dass er auch _sauber_ war; es war ganz etwas anderes!

Samantha wollte doch nur, dass es ihm wieder gut ging und auch wenn er ziemlich übertreib, tat doch ihr Herz weh.

Es half ohnehin nichts und schließlich atmete er tief durch und nickte. Aber ansehen würde er sie garantiert nicht dabei!

Aus der Schublade griff sie das Gleitgel, denn sie wollte es ihm nicht noch unangenehmer machen als es ohnehin schon war. Dann schob sie seine beiden Hosen ein Stück weit nach unten, bat ihn, die Beine etwas anzuziehen und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Unter Küssen auf Rücken und Nacken ignorierte sie die Tatsache, wie peinlich ihm das war und nachdem alles vorbei war, massierte sie sanft seinen Bauch.

Sein Herz raste und das lag nicht nur am Fieber. Die Sachen die beide miteinander machten ... Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass ihm vor seiner Verlobten nichts peinlich sein musste, aber dieses Gefühl ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.

 

Er hoffte wirklich, dass der brennende Kram, der in seinem Arsch steckte bald seine Wirkung tat und es nicht zu Äußersten kommen würde.

„Es wird gleich besser, ich verspreche es“, sagte Samantha leise und massierte weiter seinen Bauch.

Nachdem Gabriel wieder entspannt war, holte sie ein feuchtes Handtuch, legte es ihm auf die Stirn und streichelte seine Hand. Es dauerte, aber irgendwann sah er sie an; seine sexy Krankenschwester.

Gierig trank er dann aus der Wasserflasche, die sie ihm reichte und genoss es sichtlich, als das feuchte Tuch sein ganzes Gesicht abtupfte; bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Prozedur von vorne los ging. Noch ein Kuss auf die Stirn und er schloss erneut seine Augen. Auch wenn es noch immer verdammt peinlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er es wundervoll fand. Die sanften Küsse auf seiner Haut und die geflüsterten, liebevollen Worte.

„Tapferer, kleiner Soldat“, sagte sie und grinste.

„Das hast du dir jetzt nicht verkneifen können, oder?“, murrte er.

Nach zehn Minuten sprang er plötzlich auf und rannte ins Badezimmer. Samantha war gerade dabei, ein Dankesgebet in den Himmel zu schicken, als sie wieder nur hörte, wie er sich übergab und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kroch Gabriel wieder ins Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

 

„Komm, ich muss Fieber messen“, sagte Samantha und legte eine Hand auf die Decke.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, brummte er unter der Bettdecke.

„Ich kann es auch rektal machen“, erwiderte die junge Frau und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Gib her, das kann ich selber!“, erwiderte er und schob sich das Thermometer unter seine Achsel.

„37,6°C“, las sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ab - wenigstens ein Problem weniger. Ein Blick auf die Uhr jedoch zeigte jedoch, dass die Zeit abgelaufen war.

„Vergiss es!“, fauchte er und schüttelte so heftig mit dem Kopf, das Sam Angst hatte, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung davontragen könnte.

„Ich will doch nur, dass es dir wieder gut geht“, versuchte sie ihm leise zu erklären und streichelte ihm beruhigend durch seine Haare.

„Ich weiß Honey, aber ... Verdammt!“, stammelte er und die Verzweiflung kam wieder.

Sam ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete sie sich, schnappte sich die Handtasche und ging zur Tür. Er soll im Wagen bleiben und nicht auswandern. Das war alles an Anweisung, die er bekam. Dann hörte er nur noch die Tür und war mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

 

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Was würde jetzt auf ihn zukommen? Er wollte das nicht! Und jetzt wo das Fieber gesunken war, war die Schamgrenzt noch deutlicher zu spüren, als vorher. Das war das erste Mal in zwei Jahren, dass er sich gewünscht hatte, wieder ein Engel zu sein, um mit einem Flügelschlag zu verschwinden; nachdem er sich selber geheilt hatte. Aber es nützte nichts; da musste er jetzt durch. Gabriel hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu schmerzhaft war, denn diese Blöße wollte er sich vor seiner Verlobten nicht geben. Es genügte schon ... Fuck. Er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, ansonsten hätte er womöglich den Verstand verloren.

Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu ekelig werden würde, denn diese Schmach würde er nicht überleben. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er ins Krankenhaus gegangen wäre? Das alles wollte er seiner Verlobten doch gar nicht zumuten. So sollte sie ihn doch gar nicht sehen. Tränen der Verzweiflung traten in seinen Augen. Er schämte sich so sehr und zum ersten Mal konnte er nicht mit den Gefühlen umgehen. Darauf hoffend, dass alles so schnell wie möglich vorbeigehen würde, zog er die Bettdecke über seinen zitternden Körper und badete einige Zeit in Selbstmitleid.

 

Auf dem Weg in die Praxis traf sie Ruth und Rob, die natürlich wissen wollte, wie es Gabriel ging.

„Nichts schlimmes, kleine Magenverstimmung, vielleicht hat er was Falsches gegessen. Ein bißchen Fieber, ich hole mir von Trisha nur ein paar Tabletten. Morgen ist er wieder fit“, schmunzelte sie.

Die zwei waren erleichtert, hatten sich schon Sorgen gemacht.

„Tut mir leid, aber ihr wisst ja wie kranke Männer agieren.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ Sam die beiden stehen, klopfte an Trisha’s Tür und schüttelte den Kopf, als die Ärztin sie fragend ansah.

„Gut, da muss er jetzt durch“, murmelte sie und ging zum Schrank, gab Samantha alle Utensilien und nach einer kurzen Erklärung verstaute die junge Frau alles in ihrer Tasche.

Dass das nicht einfach werden würde, war ihr klar; aber sie würde alles daran setzten, es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

 

„Gabe?“, rief Samantha leise, nachdem sie wieder abgeschlossen hatte.

„Bin noch da“, murrte er, während er starr und teilnahmslos an die Decke starrte.

Samantha hatte keine Ahnung, dass er in der Zwischenzeit Blut und Wasser geschwitzt hatte.

„Schöne Grüße von allen, soll ich dir ausrichten.“

Das hatte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fragte er, ob sie etwas gesagt hatte. Samantha legte ihren Kopf schief, denn mittlerweile sollte er sie doch etwas besser kennen ...

„Ich weiß Honey.“

Stöhnend setzte er sich im Bett auf und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze, sah sie mit dem Hundeblick an und murmelte erneut, dass er das alles nicht wollte - dieser Blick zog aber dieses Mal nicht.

„Ich weiß, aber es muss sein, oder willst du einen Darmverschluss riskieren?!“, antwortete Sam, während sie den Topf mit Wasser füllte und dann auf den Herd stellte - für den Tee.

So schnell wie möglich ging sie wieder zu ihrem Liebsten, der sie so verzweifelt ansah, dass ihr Herz einen Riss bekam.

„Hey“, sagte die junge Frau und nahm seine eiskalten Hände in ihre, „ich hab das auch noch nie gemacht, aber wir schaffen das schon; oder soll das ein Fremder machen?“

„Vielleicht … wäre das besser …“, erwiderte er so leise, dass sie es fast nicht verstand und wandte den Kopf von ihr ab.

Jetzt verstand sie alles. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Es ging nicht darum _was_ passieren würde, sondern es war die Tatsache, dass _sie_ es machen würde. Sein lautes, verzweifeltes Seufzen ignorierend, versuchte sie all ihre Liebe in ihren Blick zu legen. 

„Ich … es … verdammt, ich fühle mich dabei so unwohl, es ist mir peinlich und ... Scheiße “, begann er und schluckte.

„Gabriel ich liebe dich; komplett, mit allem was dazugehört und ich sollte, oder nein – ich _bin_ diejenige, vor der dir nichts peinlich oder unangenehm sein muss; ich will dass du das weißt, ok?“, flüsterte Samantha und hatte etwas feuchte Augen, denn ihr Verlobter tat ihr unglaubich leid.

„Aber …“, sagte er und seine Stimme brach erneut. Er kam sich vor wie ein totaler Feigling; wehleidig, verbockt und dumm - aber in dem Moment konnte er sich gar nicht helfen.

„Kein aber … ich möchte, dass es dir wieder gut geht und deshalb werden wir jetzt gemeinsam da durch; verstanden?", erwiderte sie mit einer Bestimmtheit in ihrer Stimme, wo er nicht anders konnte, als zuzustimmen.

„Ok, erklär es mir; was kommt auf mich zu und wird es wehtun?“, fragte er seufzend und senkte den Blick.

„Kommt drauf an, wie sehr du dagegen ankämpfst“, grinste Sam und stellte den Tee in den Kühlschrank, damit dieser schneller abkühlen konnte.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihrem Verlobten Schmerzen zufügen und auf keinen Fall sollte er sehen, dass sie genauso viel Schiss davor hatte. Ihr starker Mann saß vor ihr wie ein Häufchen Elend und er tat ihr so unendlich leid; deswegen musste Sam jetzt stark sein, für beide.


	43. Chapter 43

Nein. Nein ... Das war alles, was Gabe in den Sinn kam, als Sam mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatte, was mit ihm passieren sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hände vor sein Gesicht, ließ sich jedoch von ihr umarmen und entspannte sich ein wenig, als Samantha beruhigend seinen Rücken streichelte.

„Hast du dich wieder übergeben, als ich weg war?“, fragte sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

Dafür bat er um Papier und Bleistift, um seinen letzten Willen zu machen.

„Zumindest ist das Fieber weg und du kannst wieder scherzen“, lachte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Baby?“, murmelte er nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie zärtlich durch sein Haar strich.

„Hm?“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er und schaute in diese Augen, die so voller Liebe und Verständnis waren, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich absolut sicher und geborgen zu fühlen.

„Und wieder ... selbst wenn das ein Chaos sein wird, denk an die ausgedehnte Dusche danach, ok?“, sagte sie und er nickte seufzend, denn er befürchtete, dass es genau das werden würde.

 

Als die junge Frau ein paar Handtücher aus dem Badezimmer holte, leise Musik zum Entspannen auflegte, den Tee in den Beutel füllte und nach einer Möglichkeit zum Aufhängen suchte, fragte sie sich, wovor Gabriel so viel Angst hatte, denn so verletzlich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Dann zog sie die Handschuhe an und legte das Gleitmittel auf das Bett.

„Bereit?“, fragte Sam, als Gabriel ein paar Mal tief Luft geholt hatte, „Hose runter und Seitenlage, Arsch zu mir!“

„...“

„Honey, ich mag es wenn du so mit mir redest, aber jetzt nicht“, antwortete er leise und streckte ihr seine Zunge heraus.

„Ich weiß; war doch nur Spaß. Tut mir leid“, grinste sie, als er sich auszog und wieder ins Bett stieg.

 

Sam versuchte alles, um den zitternden Körper zu entspannen; streichelte und verteilte Küsse darauf.

In jeder anderen Situation, hätte ihn das erregt; er hätte gestöhnt und ihr gesagt, wie sehr er es genoss. Diese Reize wurden jedoch nicht an sein Gehirn übertragen, und diese Blockade war zu groß, um überwunden zu werden.

Es kam kein Ton aus seinen zusammengepressten Lippen und seine Hände ballten sich in den Laken.

„Zieh die Knie an, bitte“, sagte Sam, steckte den Katheteraufsatz auf den Schlauch, schmierte alles sorgfältig und großzügig ein und drehte den Absperrhahn auf, um die Luft herauszulassen.

„Ich werde dich ein wenig lockern. Entspann dich, atme ruhig und konzentrier dich auf die Musik. Du weißt, wie es geht.“

Dass dies nicht notwendig war, wusste sie sehr wohl, aber warum sollte man das Angenehme nicht mit dem Nützlichen verbinden?

 

Gabriel versuchte es. Wirklich. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie Handschuhe trug, konnte er es einfach nicht ausblenden. Die erste Runde verlief sehr schnell und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er vor Schmerzen stöhnte.

Sam nickte und zog langsam den dünnen Schlauch heraus, bevor sie ihn zur Toilette schickte. Trisha hatte ihr gesagt, dass einige Versuche nötig wären, bis er mehr Flüssigkeit aufnehmen konnte.

Nach der dritten Runde, in der er es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, schlug er vor, das Klo neben dem Bett zu platzieren.

„Oder umgekehrt - wir gehen ins Bad“, lächelte Samantha.

Diese Position, als er auf alle Vieren ging und seinen Arsch präsentierte, war so erniedrigend, dass er einen roten Kopf bekam und nur ganz flach atmete. Wie gesagt; in jeder anderen Situation hätte er es begrüßt ...

„Die Flüssigkeitsmenge nimmt jetzt zu“, sagte sie und ließ das Wasser laufen, „sag mir, bevor du platzt.“

Er schaute mit großen Augen über seine Schulter, aber Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das war keine Lüge und der Druck nahm zu. Gabriel senkte den Kopf und schnappte nach Luft. Als sein Bauch massiert wurde, um die Flüssigkeit zu verteilen, litt er an Krämpfen, die es ihm schwer machten, durchzuhalten.

„Honey, bitte ... ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte er und mit einem Nicken verließ Samantha das Bad.

So schnell er konnte, setzte er sich auf die Toilette und wartete, bis die Tür geschlossen wurde.

 

Der Trailer war klein und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie alles hören konnte - aber es war auch unmöglich, es zurückzuhalten. Tränen der Scham stiegen wieder in seine Augen und es war nicht zu vermeiden, dass es stank. Verzweifelt suchte er nach Parfüm und stellte die Belüftung an; es gab keine Fenster.

„Gabriel?“

„…“

Schnell wischte er die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht, denn er wollte nicht, dass seine Verlobte dachte, er sei ein Weichei. Sie war so zärtlich und einfühlsam und dafür war er unglaublich dankbar. Aber ihr entging nicht, wie erschöpft er war und fragte, ob er eine kurze Pause machen wollte.

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand, setzte sich auf das Bett und tätschelte ihren Oberschenkel. Gabriel kroch zu ihr, legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und schloss die Augen, als seine Verlobte seinen Kopf streichelte. Seit einer halbe Stunde hatte er vielleicht zehn Worte gesagt.

„Erzählst du mir, was los ist?“, fragte sie leise, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Es war weder die Anstrengung noch waren es Schmerzen; Samantha wusste genau, was los war und wie unglaublich schwer es für ihn war.

Sich schwach zu fühlen, war neu für ihn. So verletzlich zu sein, war schrecklich. Es war nicht leicht für den ehemaligen Erzengel, diese Barriere zu überwinden und ihr das zu sagen.

Aber Samantha wartete. Sie wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, während sie ihn weiter streichelte. Irgendwann murmelte er, dass er sich schämte, wagte aber nicht, sie anzusehen.

Sam nickte und überlegte, wie sie diese unbegründete Sorge nehmen könnte. Vorsichtig drehte sie seinen Kopf damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen, aber dann sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme genau das, was Gabriel in diesem Moment hören wollte.

„Nichts was du tust oder tun könntest, könnte dich jemals weniger attraktiv für mich machen. Dass du dich mit so offenbarst und verletzlich zeigst, ist das größte Geschenk, das du mir geben kannst. Ich liebe dich so sehr und bin so stolz auf dich. Es gibt absolut _nichts_ , wofür du dich schämen müsstest.“

 

Die Show ging weiter, nachdem Gabe genug Ruhe und erneuten Mut gefunden hatte. Sam wollte, dass er sich darauf einließ und nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfte, denn das waren natürliche Reaktionen des Körpers und nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der Schalter in seinem Kopf gedreht hatte und er es akzeptieren konnte, aber seine Verlobte hatte es geschafft; durch ihre Liebe und Geduld.

 

„Baby ... hör auf ... bitte!“, keuchte er und Samantha entfernte den Schlauch.

„Halte es 10 Minuten lang.“

„5“, jammerte er kopfschüttelnd.

„8 Minuten“, antwortete Samantha und grinste leicht.

„6“, stöhnte er, denn jede Minute war qualvoll.

„7 und das ist das letzte Wort“, erwiderte sie ernst.

„Sag mir etwas, lies mir vor, lenk mich ab ... bitte“, murmelte er mit glasigen Augen.

Natürlich tat sie das; zeigte ihm Fotos am Telefon und redete ununterbrochen, streichelte ihn und machte es ihm angenehm, während er mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Kissen ruhte. Zu sehen, wie sehr er kämpfte, war schwer für Samantha; aber füreinander da zu sein, bedeutete nicht nur in guten Zeiten, sondern auch andere Situationen.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus“, jammerte Gabe und stöhnte mehrmals gequält. Sein Magen machte Geräusche, die er noch nie gehört hatte, und der Schmerz, den die Krämpfe verursachten war ungewohnt.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sam, während sie an die Tür klopfte.  

Schwer atmend und mit nassen Augen kam er nach wenigen Minuten heraus. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause, weil er das Gefühl hatte, als hätte er gerade ein Kind zur Welt gebracht. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen legte er sich auf das Bett und erlaubte sich ein paar Minuten Ruhe. In der Zwischenzeit holte Samantha die Utensilien aus dem Badezimmer, denn die beiden letzten Durchgänge wollte sie auf dem Bett machen. Es war bequemer für ihn.

 

„Komm schon“, sagte sie und er drehte sich freiwillig zur linken Seite, zog seine Knie an und wartete geduldig.

Hin und wieder entkamen natürlich ein paar Geräusche, wofür er sich jedes Mal entschuldigte.

„Kennst du das Sprichwort? Erst wenn man voreinander rülpsen und furzen kann, ist man ein richtiges Paar", kicherte sie, was ihm zumindestens ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Ok, ich drücke den Schlauch tiefer, bitte sag mir wenn es weh tut“, flüsterte Samantha und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Das Stöhnen das daraufhin folgte war nicht schmerzhaft und das ließ sie grinsen.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn es nicht unangenehm ist?“, murmelte er.

Es tat nie weh; Sam war immer vorsichtig und einfühlsam. Das, was weh tat, waren die Krämpfe, die die Flüssigkeit in seinem Bauch verursachten und obwohl er wusste, dass es so sein musste, war es schrecklich. Aber das Massieren machte es etwas erträglicher.

 

„Honey, ich kann nicht mehr!“ kreischte er und sah seine Verlobte mit nassen Augen an.

„Ich kann dich nicht küssen oder dich auf andere Weise ablenken. Sonst wirst du entspannen und das ganze Bett wird nass“, murmelte Samantha mitfühlend und streichelte seine Wange, „noch ein paar Minuten mein Liebling, es ist bald vorbei.“

Als der Timer rasselte, stand er vorsichtig und gleichzeitig so schnell wie möglich auf und humpelte ins Badezimmer.

 

„Fuck!“, schrie er erleichtert auf und Sam konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand draußen vorbeiging. Dann wollte sie wissen, wie es aussah.

„Wenn du es wissen willst, ich scheiße nur noch Wasser“, rief er zurück und die junge Frau hoffte erneut, dass in dem Moment niemand am Trailer vorbeiging.

„Wie geht es dir?“

Samantha war zufieden, als sie hörte, dass er sich noch nie so leer und sauber gefühlt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht krabbelte er wieder auf das Bett. Er fühlte sich fantastisch und fünf Kilo leichter. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch, der wieder weich war. 

 

Der letzte Rest. Das letztes Mal.

Erleichtert nickte Gabriel und küsste sie, wollte mehr, aber Sam schüttelte mit einem Augenzwinkern den Kopf und sagte, dass sie ihn im Anschluss so lange küssen würde, wie er wollte ...

Diese Worte, die Art, wie sie das gesagt hatte ... es hat ihn erregt. Er spürte, dass das Blut nicht nur in seinem Kopf stieg, sondern auch in wunderbar warmen Wellen abwärts rauschte.

Es ging ihm gut; Sam erkannte das. Sein Darm war leer und so ließ sie das Wasser sehr langsam einlaufen und neckte ihn mit dem Schlauch, der sich langsam hin und her schlängelte, bis er wohlwollend zu stöhnen anfing.

Diese dünne Röhre war nicht annähernd das, was er wollte, aber trotzdem kribbelte es angenehm am Rücken entlang, und sein Schwanz zuckte interessiert.

„Das gehört alles zur Behandlung“, hörte er sie hinter sich flüstern und spürte einen Kuss auf seiner Schulter.

Aber Samantha übertrieb es nicht. Er sollte schließlich seinen Arsch zusammenkneifen, um die Flüssigkeit zu halten; aber später ...  

 

„Das war der letzte Tropfen“, sagte Samantha, zog den Schlauch aus seinem Hintern und wollte aufstehen, aber ihr Verlobter packte ihren Arm.

Sie sollte bei ihm bleiben und ihn ablenken, weil er wusste, dass dieses angenehme Gefühl bald durch Schmerzen und Krämpfe ersetzt wurde. Die letzten fünf Minuten hatten begonnen. Gabriel keuchte ein paarmal wie ein Fisch an Land.

„Muss das sein?“, stöhnte er, als er sich nicht mehr entspannen konnte und auch die Hand sich schrecklich anfühlte, die seinen Bauch massierte.

Er dachte, er müsse platzen und musste alles anspannen, um das Wasser in ihm zu halten. Scheiße. Es war nur Wasser, aber er wäre in den Erdboden versunken , wenn er sich auf dem Bett erleichtert hätte. Durch die Anspannung waren die Schmerzen natürlich aktueller als je zuvor. Die Erleichterung, als die endlosen fünfzehn Minuten endlich vorbei waren, konnte sich niemand vorstellen. Auf wackligen Beinen stolperte er wieder zur Toilette und seufzte so laut, dass selbst Samantha es hören konnte. Glücklich, dass sie es geschafft hatte, schloss sie die Augen. Dann stellte sie einen großen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd, um alles auszukochen und sauber zu machen. In der Zwischenzeit kam Gabriel zurück und umarmte sie.

„Danke“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, aber dieses Wort und sein Blick sagten soviel mehr. Für Samantha zählte nur, dass es ihm wieder gut ging.

 

Diese Erfahrung hatte beiden etwas gelehrt; denn es gab nichts, was sie voreinander verheimlichen mussten und selbst in Momenten der Schwäche waren sie stark - zusammen. Es war nur ein einfacher, dummer Einlauf und doch so viel mehr. Sich dem Partner so zu zeigen, die Gefühle dem anderen zu offenbaren, hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass sie zusammen alles schaffen konnten.

 

Samantha riss den Kühlschrank auf, weil sie den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte.

„Ich bin so hungrig.“

„Ich auch, ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd essen“, grinste er.

„Hm ... nicht für dich, du bekommst eine leichte Diät“, sagte sie und nahm einen Beutel Tomatensuppe aus dem Schrank.

„Ernsthaft?“ Mit einem Seufzen verdrehte er seine Augen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er vergessen, wie es ihm vor ein paar Stunden ergangen war, aber weil Sam loyal war, machte sie mehr von der Suppe.

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Nachtisch“, fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Ihre Verlobte hatte definitiv eine Belohnung verdient. Sie stand zu seiner Verfügung. Das gefiel Gabriel besser, als er hörte, dass er sich alles wünschen konnte, was er wollte.


	44. Chapter 44

„Wie geht es dir, Gabriel?“

„Ich bin ein neuer Mensch“, antwortete er der Ärztin mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und drückte Sam's Hand, als die beiden in ihrem Büro standen.

 

„Danke für gestern“, sagte er, als er vor der Praxis seine Verlobte umarmte, „danke, dass du so einfühlsam warst und ... du weißt schon ... und ich ...“

„Gabriel“, sagte sie, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, streichelte sein Ohr mit dem Daumen, was ein angenehmes Kribbeln über seine Wirbelsäule jagte.

„Was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren mit dir erlebt habe ... es gibt nichts, was wir uns nicht sagen können und nichts, was uns voreinander peinlich sein sollte, okay?“

„Ja“, antwortete er mit fester Stimme und drückte sie nahe an sich, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab, „danke, dass du existierst; danke, dass du bei mir bist. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln nickte die junge Frau und legte einen Arm um ihn, weil sie dringend einen Kaffee brauchte. Deshalb sahen sie beide so schnell wie möglich zu, zu den anderen zu kommen, die bereits beim Frühstück saßen und aufgeregt fragten, ob alles wieder in Ordnung war. Es war mehr als in Ordnung. Gabriel fühlte sich nicht nur körperlich gut, sondern der vergangene Tag hatte ihm wieder einmal mehr gezeigt, dass er Samantha niemals wieder loslassen wollte.

 

Da ihre Freunde am Morgen mit Arbeit beschäftigt waren, entschied die Rothaarige sich wieder eine Weile auf der Gitarre zu spielen. Auf YouTube gab es dazu viel Videomaterial.

_Wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich es nicht selber schaffe ..._

Was ihr fehlte, war Geduld; also dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis es ihr die ganze Sache auf die Nerven ging. Aber bevor sie die dumme Gitarre an die Wand klatschen konnte, die einfach nicht das tat, was sie wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Als Jensen das Chaos sah, das in Form von verstreuten Noten und Kritzeleien auf dem Tisch lag, hob er amüsiert die Augenbrauen, bevor er fragte, was die große Idee dahinter war.

„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mich auszulachen, dann kannt du gleich wieder gehen“, knurrte Samantha und streckte ihre Zunge heraus.

Sie wollte das wirklich alleine lernen; das konnte Jensen nicht zulassen.

Aber Sam wollte keinen der Jungs damit nerven. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seiner Freundin klar machen konnte, dass dies keine Nerverei war. Jeder war bereit, ihr zu helfen.

„Aber du hast doch etwas anderes zu tun.“

„Das will ich jetzt machen“, grinste er und setzte sich neben Samantha.

Es war ein lustiger Morgen, aber irgendwann hatte sie einen Krampf in der Hand und da es sowieso Zeit für das Mittagessen war, beendeten die beiden die Lektion.

„Was macht deine Kunst, Babe?“, begrüßte Gabe seine Verlobte mit einem Kuss und ihre Antwort brachte alle zum Lachen.

„Läuft - rückwärts und bergab ... aber läuft.“

 

Nach der Arbeit öffnete Gabriel den Kühlschrank, und sein Blick fiel auf eine Karte, die auf der Arbeitsfläche lag. Mit einem Seufzer hob er diese auf und wandte sich an Sam.

„Weißt du was echt scheiße ist?“

„Hm?“

„Dass du am 13. nicht hier bist.“

 _KingsOfCon_ wurde ausgezeichnet und ein _sehen-und-gesehen-werden_ wurde organisiert - nur eine kleine Veranstaltung mit Sponsoren und Presse. Sicher, das wäre großartig gewesen, aber Sam‘s Chef erwartete sie. Außerdem war ihr Rückflug bereits gebucht.

„Ich wollte dich unbedingt bei mir haben. Ganz offiziell.“

„Ich denke, du wirst noch vier Monate warten müssen ... ganz offiziell“, grinste sie und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

Bis auf ein paar Fans hatte es sich noch nicht großartig herumgesprochen, hatte Misha gesagt. Und jetzt war Samantha bereit, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen, da sie ja bald seine Frau werden würde.

 

„Kannst du dich einfach klonen und für die Tiere dasselbe tun wie für die Menschen?“ Sam schniefte und drückte sich näher an ihren Freund, der ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Wieder einmal war es unvermeidlich, dass sie eines der Videos sah, die sie so sehr hasste; zufällig - auf einem Handy von einem der Mitarbeiter.

Für ein paar Sekunden konnte sie ihre Fassung behalten, dann musste sie das Gebäude verlassen, und an der frischen Luft kamen die Tränen. Misha sah das und ging ihr nach, fragte, was sie so aufgewühlt hätte. Innerlich fluchte die junge Frau wieder so eine Mimose gewesen zu sein, als ihr Freund sie fest umarmte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was der Bär ertragen musste, um das Publikum zu unterhalten?“, murmelte Sam mit zittriger Stimme, „es macht mich einfach so traurig und wütend, wenn ich sehe, wie die beschissene Menschheit die Tiere unterdrückt und quält.“

Misha nickte verständnisvoll und seufzte, denn solange es Leute gab, die für solch ein Schauspiel bezahlten, würde sich nichts ändern. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, zwinkerte er und sagte, dass das Klonen immer noch verboten war.

 

Samantha schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete die Gitarre in der Ecke. Nein; dazu hatte sie keine Lust. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ein wenig aufräumen konnte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis ihr Verlobter von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Fröhlich und voller Energie schaltete die junge Frau die Musik ein und begann die Bettwäsche zu wechseln. Als nächstes öffnete sie die Schränke und lächelte mit einem Kopfschütteln. Es gab nicht viele Reinigungsmittel, aber es war genug. Der Trailer war nicht groß und sie machte gute Fortschritte, bis Rob ihr Gesellschaft leiste.

„Wenn du hier fertig bist, kannst du bei mir weitermachen“, sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Das hättest du gerne“, antwortete sie und warf das Geschirrtuch an seinen Kopf, „setz dich, du findest etwas zu trinken im Kühlschrank, ich bin bald fertig.“

Zwischendurch klingelte ihr Telefon. Es war ihr Chef. Nach dem Auflegen war sich Samantha zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass Gabriel wieder seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Ich muss erst am 17. wieder arbeiten.“

„Toll, dann bleibst du länger bei uns?“, fragte der Lockenkopf und strahlte voller Freude.

„Sieht so aus. Sag mir; wie schwer ist es, einen Flug umzubuchen?“

Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke, der ihr einen Moment lang Gänsehaut bereitete. Sie konnte theoretisch an der Preisverleihung teilnehmen und hatte absolut nichts anzuziehen. Sie konnte unmöglich in Jeans gehen. Sam und ein Kleid? Darin fühlte sie sich wirklich nicht wohl.

„Erde an Samantha!“

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie seine Stimme hörte und die Hand wahrnahm, die vor ihrem Gesicht winkte. Sam sagte ihm, wo sie gerade mit ihren Gedanken gewesen war und der kleine Mann war begeistert.

„Einführung in das Gesellschaftsleben.“ Rob lachte; Samantha seufzte.

 

Geduldig wartete sie, bis Gabriel kam und fragte ihn direkt. Ein kaum erkennbares Schmunzeln erhellte sein Gesicht, aber er konnte sie nicht täuschen. Natürlich hatte er das geschafft und auch den Flug bereits geändert.

„Du bist großartig“, antwortete sie überrascht, aber auch total erfreut und umarmte ihren Verlobten.

„Ich weiß und charmant und wunderschön und bezaubernd ...“, lächelte er verträumt.

„Wir wollen nicht übertreiben“, erwiderte Sam mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.

 

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig; Die graue Decke war fast bis zum Nabel heruntergerutscht, und der dunkelblaue, glänzende BH bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut und dem rotbraunen Haar, das in Wellen über ihre Schulter fiel.

Er beobachtete eine Zeitlang seine schöne, sexy Verlobte, während es in seinem Bauch von Sekunde zu Sekunde wärmer wurde. Das Pulsieren der Halsschlagader, der leicht geöffnete Mund und die gerade Nase, die aussah, als wäre sie mit dem Lineal gezeichnet worden ... So sanft wie möglich versuchte er, eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Aber Sam öffnete ihre Augen und Gabriel war in diesem rehbraun gefangen, das sich gelegentlich in ein Olivgrün verwandelte; je nach Stimmung.

„Wenn ich nicht schon fast nackt wäre, könnte ich schwören, du hättest mich einfach mit deinen Augen ausgezogen.“

„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte er und lächelte Samantha an.

„Was denkst du?“

Sam hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, ihren Kopf in der Hand abgestützt, während sie ihn fragend ansah. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, bevor er zur Arbeit musste.

„Ich zeig es dir“, hauchte Gabe und zog sie an sich.

 

Samantha erlebte an diesem Tag ein paar _Cockles_ -Momente, und obwohl sie wusste, dass nur gespielt wurde, fand sie es sehr süß. Ja; freilich - sie war in der Vergangenheit auch nur ein Fan und sprang auch auf den Zug auf. Man konnte dem nicht widerstehen. Das soziale Netzwerk war voll davon.

„Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht? Was aufregendes? Was zum Spielen? Und Schokolade?“, fragte Misha, als sich Jensen nach seinem Einkaufsbummel neben ihn setzte.

„Komm dann zu mir, ich zeig es dir, aber es ist keine Schokolade“, antwortete der jüngere der beiden mit verführerischer Stimme und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Es ging weiter als Gabriel einen Film mit Samantha, Misha und Jensen im Aufenthaltsraum auf dem großen Fernseher ansah.

Sam hatte ihren Kopf auf Gabriel's Schoß gelegt und der dunkelblonde Mann hatte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, während er im Film vertieft war. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass ihre beiden Freunde einen Blick riskierten und dabei kicherten wie kleine Kinder.

Als Misha sich aufsetzte und Jensen seinen Kopf auf den Oberschenkel seines Serien-Engels legte, traf Sam eine Entscheidung. Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Verlobten, der nicht einmal zuckte und legte diese auf ihren Kopf, worauf diese Finger sofort liebevoll zu streicheln anfingen.  

Misha streichelte Jensen‘s Kopf; nicht so zärtlich - aber immerhin.

Samantha nahm Gabriel‘s Finger, küsste jeden davon und sah dann lächelnd zu, wie Misha und Jensen dasselbe taten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte auch Gabriel geschnallt, worum es ging. Sanft streichelte seine Hand über ihre Wange, ihren Oberkörper und legte sich schließlich auf ihrem Bauch. Es lag Spannung in der Luft und der Fernseher wurde völlig ignoriert.

Langsam setzte sich die junge Frau auf und krabbelte in Gabe‘s Schoß, sah ihm tief in die Augen, strich über seine Haare und sah die anderen an. Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an, aber dann setzte sich Jensen auf Misha‘s Oberschenkel und streichelte durch seine Haare. Das war ebenfalls nicht so liebevoll, aber Samantha ging noch einen Schritt weiter.

Gabriel legte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern, und Misha‘s Hände machten dasselbe bei Jensen. Samantha legte die Lippen auf die ihres Verlobten, küsste ihn kurz und die beiden Männer taten dasselbe, eher stürmisch und Jensen hatte natürlich seine Hand dazwischen.

„Geh runter, du bist schwer!“ Misha kreischte und schubste seinen Kollegen von sich weg.

„Hey, waren wir schon fertig?!“, lachte die junge Frau und setzte sich neben Gabriel.

„Ja“, sagte Jensen ein wenig verwirrt und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

 

„Honey?“

„Gabriel?“

„Baby?“

„Gabe?“

„Was hältst du davon, irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit essen zu gehen?“

Er hatte Hunger und im Kühlschrank war nichts, was ihn ansprach.

 

„Candellight-Dinner“, grinste Sam, als ihr Verlobter die Kerze am Tisch anzündete. Wenn er etwas machte – dann auch richtig.

Nach einem Schluck Wein nahm er ihre Hand und sah sie nur an, bevor sie etwas nervös wurde und fragte, ob es etwas zu feiern gäbe. Gabriel brauchte keinen Grund. Er feierte jeden Tag, an dem er mit Samantha zusammensein konnte. Es genügte nur ein Blick von ihr und seine Schmetterlinge begannen zu fliegen; es war das beste Gefühl, nur ihre Nähe zu spüren.

Seine bersteinfarbenen Augen strahlten im Kerzenlicht intensiver und Samantha verlor sich erneut darin.

„Du machst mich so glücklich, weißt du das? Meine Freunde mögen dich, meine Kinder mögen dich, meine Familie ... deine Familie akzeptiert mich; ich liebe dich so sehr, jeder Tag mit dir ist ein Geschenk.“

„Du hast mir bereits einen Antrag gemacht ...“

Sie musste ihre aufsteigenden Tränen schlucken. Sam fühlte genauso und ohne Gabriel konnte sie sich das alles nicht mehr vorstellen. Der Gedanke, dass er bald ihr Ehemann sein würde, machte die junge Frau glücklich und dankbar.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er und drückte ihre Hand, „und ich würde es immer wieder tun.“

„Und ich würde immer wieder _ja_ sagen“, antwortete die rothaarige Frau und beugte sich für einen Kuss über den Tisch.

Gut gestärkt half er ihr in den Mantel, öffnete die Tür und drückte sie noch lange an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete nur ihren Geruch ein. Den besten Geruch, den es für ihn gab.

„Lass uns gehen, wir können das zu Hause fortsetzen“, murmelte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.


	45. Chapter 45

*Bumm Bumm*

„Ohh ...!“, rief Samantha freudig und umarmte den Besuch, „ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Briana; ich bin so aufgeregt – komm rein, wir sind gleich fertig.“

Wer nicht wusste, dass zwischen Gabriel und Briana nur reine platonische Liebe herrschte, hätte bei diesem liebevollen Willkommen zweifellos viel zu viel hineininterprtiert.

„Kaffee unterwegs, wir haben noch drei Stunden Fahrt“, lächelte die Blondine und drängte zum Aufbruch.

Während die beiden Kollegen miteinander redeten, surfte Sam in ihr Handy, als sich plötzlich der Mund überraschend öffnete.

„Krass!“

Mit ihren Fingern vergrößerte sie das Bild und gab Gabriel ihr Handy. Am Abend zuvor hatte jemand die beiden vor dem Restaurant fotografiert. Und nicht nur das. Auf dem zweiten Foto sah man die beiden händehaltend am Tisch sitzen und dann gab es noch ein Bild, auf dem er Briana küsste - oder umgekehrt; Sam erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wer angefangen hatte. Jeder, der diese Leute kannte, wusste, dass nicht nur Herzlichkeit und Freundlichkeit, sondern auch körperliche Nähe eine wichtige Rolle spielte - und sie machten es ja auch nicht im Geheimen. Man konnte das auf jeder Convention sehen und sie taten nicht nur so; sie waren so. Es war egal, ob es männliche oder weibliche Kollegen waren; es war völlig normal.

Briana hatte eine Familie und Gabriel kannte auch seinen Platz. Aber dann gab es noch die Presse und jeder wusste, dass nur zwei Wörter austauscht werden mussten und das Durcheinander war komplett. Mit einem etwas sarkastischen Murmeln meinte Samantha, dass sie jetzt auch berühmt war.

 

„Schöne Bilder, das speichere ich gleich ab“, grinste Gabe und las den kleinen Artikel, der dabei stand.

„Wer ist die Unbekannte? Seit der Trennung von seiner Ex-Frau, mit der er drei Kinder hat, ist es um das Liebesleben von Gabriel Novak still geworden. Gestern Abend wurde er in einem Pub in Vancouver mit einer Fremden entdeckt, aus dessen Bildern mehr als nur Freundschaft hervorzugehen scheint. Und wie sieht es mit der Beziehung zur Schauspielerin Briana Buckmaster aus? Wir bleiben dran.“

„Wer ist die Unbekannte ... für Hinweise die zur Aufklärung führen könnten, wenden Sie sich bitte an die nächste Polizeidienststelle“, gluckste die Blondine und sah mit einem Augenzwinkern in den Rückspiegel.

 

Gabriel gefiel das. Die Klatschpresse hatte etwas zu spekulieren.

„Sweetie? Du weißt, dass an dem dritten Foto nichts dran ist, oder? Ich bin verheiratet und habe eine Tochter, und Gabe liebt dich.“

Natürlich wusste sie das. Samantha war nicht eifersüchtig. Aber es war die interessante Tatsache, dass es auf einer der Conventions einen kurzen Momente gab, in dem sich die beiden für eine Zehntelsekunde geküsst hatten und daraus ein Strick gedreht wurde, als wäre weiß Gott was passiert. Ein einzelnes Foto, das genau im richtigen Moment aufgenommen wurde, war in der Lage, alles innerhalb von Sekunden zu zerstören.

Sie musste sich darauf einstellen, und vielleicht würde das nicht immer einfach werden. Aber jede Medaille hatte zwei Seiten und das Wichtigste war immer noch, miteinander zu reden.

„Seid ihr es nicht leid, dass immer Gerüchte gestreut werden?“

„Nein. Das macht es interessant“, antwortete Gabriel mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Jeder von uns hat jetzt einen starken Charakter, um mit diesen Dingen umzugehen; sollen die Leute doch glauben, was sie wollen. Hauptsache, wir sind uns einig“, antwortete Briana und Gabe nickte, „sicher; anfangs war es manchmal schwierig für unsere Partner und auch für uns selbst, aber nur wenn eine Beziehung so etwas durchhält, stärkt das das Miteinander.“

„Hm ...“ Die Rothaarige sah mit einem Seufzen aus dem Fenster. Gabriel drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Honey, du hast einen starken Charakter; sonst hätten wir es nicht bis hierher geschafft. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du die einzige für mich bist. Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich stehe kurz vor einem Zuckerschock“, kicherte Briana und verzog das Gesicht.

Die beiden waren so süß zusammen, darum hatten sie das ganze Glück der Welt verdient. Samantha war sich Gabriel‘s Liebe sicher; spürte es mit jeder Geste, sah es in jedem Blick. Nun war es raus und bei der Preisverleihung würde es vertieft werden - dessen war sie sich sicher.

 

Sam war immer noch in Gedanken, als Briana plötzlich scharf einbog und meinte, den Zielpunkt erreicht zu haben und nach wenigen weiteren Schritten stand die junge Frau mitten im Paradies. So viel Auswahl, so viele Farben ... Gabriel packte sie an der Hand, denn er befürchtete, sie könnte hinter die Theke springen oder schlimmer noch, direkt in die Leckereien. Überglücklich legte sie ihre Arme um Briana und dankte ihr, dass sie hier sein konnte.

„Sie wird doch keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen?!“, murmelte Bri hinter vorgehaltener Hand, aber Gabriel zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn ... alles war möglich.

„Kommt mit nach hinten in die Bäckerei.“

Dort traf Sam dann den _Cakeboss_ höchstpersönlich und war einfach nur überwältigt; niemals hätte sie das auch nur zu träumen gewagt.

„Kommt her! Das ist also das Brautpaar.“ Nachdem er Briana liebevoll begrüßt hatte lachte er und umarmte Gabriel und Sam gleichzeitig.

Es waren schöne zwei Stunden. Carlos hatte viele Ideen, ebenso wie die Braut. Eine große Hochzeit war geplant, und natürlich wollte Samantha alles selbst machen; bis auf die Hochzeitstorte. Aber der Profi und die Hobby-Konditorin wurden sich schnell einig. Gabriel sagte nur _Ja und Amen_ , weil er wusste, dass er Sam damit den größten Gefallen tat.

„Und wegen des Brautpaares an der Spitze, werde ich dich noch wissen lassen, ich habe da eine Idee“, sagte Briana und tat sehr mysteriös.

Natürlich bekam das zukünftige Brautpaar auch etwas zum Probieren mit und im Endeffekt war er einer der nettesten, professionellsten und sympathischsten Menschen, die Samantha je getroffen hatte. Das war ein echtes Schnäppchen, denn dank der blonden Prominenten bekamen die beiden die Hochzeitstorte zu einem Freundschaftspreis.

 

Zurück im Trailer stellte Samantha die süßen Köstlichkeiten in den Kühlschrank und ein leichtes Schmunzeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, denn das würde auf jeden Fall für die nächste Convention ausreichen und war noch in Gedanken versunken, als Gabriel seinen Arm um sie legte und strahlte, denn das alles wurde immer realer. Die Hochzeitstorte war bestellt.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Kommt rein, es ist offen!“, schrie Gabriel, als er das laute Klopfen an der Tür hörte und sich wieder aufsetzte, nachdem er mit Sam bereits auf der Couch gelegen hatte.

„Hey ihr zwei“, sagte Misha und hinter ihm kamen Rob und Jensen.

„Hey, ihr drei“, grinste Sam und winkte mit der Hand.

Natürlich waren alle neugierig, und als Gabriel von dem leckeren Kuchen erzählte, musste er Jensen zurückhalten, der bereits auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank war.

„Nun, damit hast du schon das Wichtigste“, schmunzelte Rob und das entlockte Samantha ein amüsierten Schnauben.

„Das wichtigste ist mein Hochzeitskleid, aber da habt ihr kein Mitspracherecht.“

„Ich habe dich noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen“, sagte Gabriel. Seine Verlobte nickte, weil sie keine Kleidertyp war; oder eher - im Allgemeinen kein _Modetyp_.

Es war eher so, dass sie das trug, was sie mochte, mit dem sie sich wohl fühlte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz ab. Ein Kleid wurde benötigt. Jemand musste mit ihr einkaufen gehen.

„Also Leute, wir fliegen morgen früh. Kurz nach 8 Uhr morgens – das heißt früh aufstehen. Ich verzieh mich“, sagte Jensen und nahm die anderen beiden Männer ebenfalls mit.

 

Die Nacht war für alle kurz.

„Ich brauche sofort einen Kaffee“, murmelte Misha, und mit einem langen Gähnen lehnte er sich an Rob.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?“, grinste Samantha und glättete sein widerspenstiges Haar.

Der Flug dauerte nicht lange und als sie vor dem riesigen Hotel standen und Sam aufblickte, musste sie zuerst schlucken. Dies war eines der höchsten, in dem sie jemals war.

In diesem Moment hatte Gabriel gemischte Gefühle, als er seine Verlobte von der Seite ansah – denn er hatte eine Überraschung. Ob das jedoch glücken würde, dessen war er sich nicht so sicher.

Plötzlich murmelte Jensen mit einem Seufzer, dass Jared nicht kommen würde und steckte sein Handy wieder in die Tasche.

_Armer Jared_

Samantha fand es schade, aber es war okay. Er sollte wieder auf die Beine kommen, was wichtiger war, als das Beantworten von Fragen und das Unterzeichnen von Autogrammen.

 

„Bett“, stöhnte Misha, als alle ihren Schlüssel an der Rezeption abgeholt hatten.

„Hunger“, grummelte Rob.

„Ich bin auch für‘s Essen“, sagte Gabriel und die fünf gingen zusammen in das Restaurant, in dem das Frühstücksbuffet noch aufgebaut war. Dort wurden sie schon von Briana und einigen anderen begrüßt.

Es war noch Zeit die Zimmer zu beziehen und einige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor die Show startete.

 

„Heilige Scheiße!“

Samantha riss die Augen auf, als ihr Verlobter den Raum absperrte.

„Sag mal - war kein anderes Zimmer verfügbar?“

„Nein", log er ohne rot zu werden und zuckte mit den Schultern, kreischte dann im nächsten Moment, als sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Arm gruben, nachdem er einen weiteren Schritt mit ihr gemacht hatte, „aua, ich habe dich doch!“ 

„Bist du es nicht leid, mich von meiner Höhenangst heilen zu wollen?“, murmelte sie etwas besorgt und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du hast da diese Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, die mir sagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

„Jetzt sag bloß!“ grummelte sie sarkastisch.

Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust, als Gabe sich von hinten an sie drückte und ihre Fingerspitzen fast das Fensterbrett erreichten. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, es war nicht seine Ausstrahlung, die sie schwindelig machte. Sie hatte Angst. Die beiden hatten ein Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk; so ungefähr im tausendsten Stock.

_Definitiv Absicht!_

Sie wusste bereits, dass Gabriel es liebte, sie herauszufordern, aber damit hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. Dann begann er sie langsam auszuziehen; um ehrlich zu sein, war der Wunsch nach Sex etwas eingeschränkt – wenn nicht zu sagen; kaum vorhanden. Okay. Ja. Aber im Bett, auf dem Teppich oder vielleicht in der Badewanne.

„Was hast du vor?!“

„Dich heilen.“

„Ja, da bin ich aber gespannt ...“

„Experiment 345. Wir werden das jetzt mit etwas Vergnügen verbinden“, flüsterte Gabriel in ihr Ohr, als er den Rest ihrer Kleidung löste und beobachtete glücklich, als sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Im Nu zog er sich auch aus, weil die Zeit drängte. Aber es war egal, weil er sowieso mehr als bereit war.

„Gabe ...!“ Samantha schrie in Panik, als er vorwärts spazierte und sie ihre zitternden Hände auf das Fensterbrett legte.

„Ich hab dich nicht. Keine Angst; vertrau mir“, flüsterte er ruhig und küsste sanft ihren Nacken und den Hals.

Sam gab auf, denn es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Mit einem Stöhnen fielen ihre Augen zu und die Leidenschaft überrollte sie. 

Gabriel‘s Hände und Zunge waren überall und verursachten Gänsehaut, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er tat sein Bestes und flüsterte beruhigende Worte, während sich seine Hände um ihre weichen Brüste schlangen und ihren Körper gegen seinen drückte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und nahm die atemberaubende Aussicht der Stadt in Augenschein.

Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig; das lag vielleicht daran, dass ihr Verlobter genau wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. Samantha fühlte sich sicher und geborgen in seinen Armen und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er sie zum Wimmern und Betteln gebracht hatte.

„Farbe?“

„Grün“, schmunzelte sie und sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht, das sich im Fenster spiegelte.

„Hmm ... Honey, du riechst so gut“, murmelte er verträumt, schnupperte an ihren Haaren und legte glücklich den Kopf auf ihre Schulter, bevor er senen Arm um ihren Körper legte. Bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte seine andere Hand bereits mit der Arbeit begonnen.

„Fuck!“

„Das ist es, was ich vorhabe“, knurrte er, während seine Zähne über ihren Nacken strichen und eine Hand sich fest auf ihre Schulter legte.

Für einen Moment vergaß sie zu atmen und schaute in das Fenster; gefangen in seinem Blick.

„Du bist so sexy ...“

Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Samantha lächelte. Das Feuer der Leidenschaft war entfacht, und ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger drückten bei jedem Stoß. Dieses süße Gefühl ergriff Sam völlig. Kein Geschmack, aber wenn der Körper die Süße so erleben könnte wie ihre Geschmacksknospen ...

„Heute Nacht müssen wir das noch einmal tun, aber es besteht die Chance, dass du geheilt werden könntest“, sagte er ernst, aber dann breitete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen bis zu seinen Ohren aus, bevor sich die beiden eine kurze Dusche gönnten.

 

Nach dem lauten Gruß nahm Sam die Kartons mit den Kuchen aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank im Green Room und stellte diese auf den Tisch.

„Leute, bitte lasst das durchgehen, wir brauchen ein paar Meinungen für die Hochzeitstorte.“

„Und wir dürfen mitreden, aber das ist sehr nett“, sagte Matt und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

Als der erste Bissen in ihrem Mund verschwand, konnte sie nicht anders als eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Verdammt, das war süß! Das war typisch amerikanisch. Ob sie sich daran gewöhnen konnte, war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

 

Samantha stand mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht am Rand der Bühne, denn es gab nichts Schöneres für sie, als ihren Verlobten zuzusehen, der wie eine Grinsekatze auf der Bühne herum hüpfte. Mit seiner Energie und Vitalität infizierte er alle, die in seiner Nähe waren. Und er war verdammt attraktiv. Sein Bart war zurück, aber nicht zu lang - so gefiel er ihr am Besten. Da sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie seine Kopfbedeckung nicht wirklich mochte, bedeckte entweder nichts oder ein Hut sein hübsches, dunkelblondes Haar. Sowie an diesem Tag. In seinen dunkelblauen Jeans, dem weißen Hemd und den hellbraunen Schuhen sah er aus wie ein Cowboy.

Als er sang, schmolz Sam buchstäblich dahin. Was für ein Glück hatte sie ... Selbst Billy blieb das nicht verborgen und hinter der Bühne legte er seinen Arm um Gabe.

„Du bist heute so gut gelaunt, was ist los?“

„Die Sonne scheint, mein Bauch ist voll, ich habe eine Frau, die mich liebt“, lachte er und wuschelte durch ihre langen Haare.

„Hör auf damit, ich hasse das!“, antwortete Sam und glättete ihre Haare.

Nachdem er in einer kurzen Pause auf der Couch saß, begann er sie zu kitzeln, bis sie auf seine Finger klopfte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seine Hände und fragte sich, was sie tun sollte, damit ihr Adrenalin-Junkie wieder herunterkam.

 

Da die beiden miteinander diskutiert hatten, wegen dem musikalische Hintergrund ihre Hochzeit, aber weder die Band noch ihre Freunde gefragt hatten - taten sie das jetzt. Natürlich war jeder mehr als begeistert und versprach, sein Bestes zu geben, um dieses Ereignis berauschend zu machen.

 

Zum Mittagessen war die Gruppe gut unterhalten. Gabe hatte nur Unsinn im Kopf, und seine Verlobte musste immer mitspielen; ob sie wollte oder nicht. Für die Tatsache, dass es Spaghetti gab, konnte er nichts ...

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nahm er eine der langen Nudeln in seinen Mund und wandte sich an Samantha. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der Rothaarige verstanden hatte, was er von ihr wollte. Etwas präziser; er musste zuerst seine Nase an ihrer Schulter reiben und fiepen wie ein Hund. Wie Sam hatte ihr Verlobter den Film _Susi und Strolch_ offenbar zu oft gesehen.

Also tat sie ihm einen Gefallen und die beiden aßen die Nudel zusammen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ein Murmeln ging durch die Menge, und während MarkS sein Handy herauszog, verlangte er, dies noch einmal zu wiederholen; für die Nachwelt. Erstens musste Sam ihre Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen, denn all das und die vielen Augen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, zauberte ihr ein Lachen nach dem anderen ins Gesicht.

„Und Aktion!“, rief der ältere Mann und nickte den beiden zu.

Vorsichtig nahm Samantha das andere Ende der Nudel in den Mund und langsam und verschmolzen sich ihre Blicke, die Lippen verbanden sich, als ihre sich Augen schlossen. Im Moment des Berührens zuckten beide kurz erschocken, ihre Augen weiteten sich, aber sofort näherten sie sich mit einem sanften Blick. Beide versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss, der nach wenigen Augenblicken stürmisch wurde; bis Gabriel fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„Schnitt!“, rief der Schöpfer dieses Kurzfilms und die anderen klatschten, während sich die Darsteller verbeugten.

 

Der Abend war wie bei fast jeder Convention. Die Band spielte, die Crew sang und Sam stand irgendwo; vor allem im Hintergrund - außer jemand kam auf die Idee, sie auf die Bühne zu bringen. Es war ein riesen Spaß; wirklich.

An diesem Abend betrachtete sie nicht nur die Gesichter, sondern vor allem die Finger der Männer an den Gitarren. Sie konnte nur daran denken, dass so spielen zu können, der absoluter Wahnsinn wäre. Sam war niemand, die so schnell aufgab und sie wusste, dass mit der Unterstützung der anderen nichts unmöglich war.


	46. Chapter 46

„Beeil dich, Honey“, grinste Gabe und stellte die Dusche an, nachdem Misha bereits das zum zweiten Mal zum Frühstück gerufen hatte.

„Weil du immer so lange brauchst, wir sind wieder die letzten“, murmelte Sam, schrubbte sich schnell ab und stieg wieder aus der Dusche, worauf ein trauriger Hundeblick ihres Verlobten folgte, der die Zeit verfluchte, die in solch wertvollen Momenten noch schneller vorüberzog.

 

Gabe war mit Rob und Matt beim Fotoshooting; Sam war mit ein paar anderen im Green Room und surfte mit ihrem Handy im sozialen Netzwerk. Auf YouTube schaute die junge Frau sich einige Videos an und konnte natürlich nicht widerstehen, die Kommentare zu lesen. Besser gewesen, sie hätte das bleiben lassen, denn plötzlich zuckte ein krampfartiger Schmerz durch ihren Bauch.

Wer diese Person war, die immer mit auf den Conventions mit dabei war und dass die Fans kamen, um die Stars zu sehen und nicht irgendeine dahergelaufene Schlampe.

Das Lesen solcher Dinge tat weh und es war unfair, weil diese Leute Samantha nicht kannten. Das Tolle daran war, dass alles im Internet anonym war und jeder seine Meinung äußern konnte, aber als Schlampe wurde sie auch noch nie bezeichnet. Sie war immer offen für Kritik - konstruktive Kritik. Das - das ging unter die Gürtellinie. Und dafür beschuldigt zu werden, den Schauspielern die Show zu stehlen, hätte sie vielleicht in jeglicher anderen Situation sogar ein wenig stolz gemacht ... aber _das_ hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient.

Um ihre aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, kniff Samantha alles zusammen, was sie hatte. Ihr Herz raste, aber sie befand sich in einem Raum voller Menschen und wollte nicht, dass jeder diesen Vorfall registrierte. Aber so einfach war es nicht. Mit zitternden Händen fiel das Handy auf den Tisch, bevor die junge Frau kopfüber aus der Tür stürmte, nach draußen rannte und sich auf eine kleine Bank setzte; weit weg vom Geschehen.

 

Sie wollte nur alleine sein, ihre Trauer herauswaschen und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen in Selbstmitleid baden. Obwohl es keinen Schnee mehr hatte, war es kalt. Sie hatte in der Eile vergessen, eine Jacke mitzunehmen, aber eigentlich war es auch egal.

Jetzt saß Samantha da. Ellenbogen auf den Knien, Kopf in den Händen vergraben; leise schluchzend. Jeder konnte sie nicht mögen. Jeder musste sie nicht mögen - das war klar. Es war ihr egal, was einige Fans von ihr hielten ...

Sam dachte sich auch oft auch ihren Teil, aber so etwas kann man auch für sich behalten. Aber wenn die Tränen erst einmal liefen, war es nicht so einfach, wieder aufzuhören.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken hörte sie nicht, als sich jemand näherte. Sie hob ihren Kopf, als sie eine Jacke über ihren Schultern spürte und eine Stimme ihr sagte, dass sie sich den Tod holen würde. Ruth und MarkS waren ihr gefolgt und setzten sich rechts und links neben sie.

„Du hast dein Handy nicht geschlossen; wir haben es gelesen“, sagte Ruth leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Mein Fehler“, murmelte die junge Frau und zog ihren Kopf ein.

„Kein Fehler; du sollst das nicht in dich hineinfressen - zum tausendsten Mal. Rede mit uns; dafür sind wir da.“

Mit einem Seufzer sah sie Mark an und nickte. Inzwischen waren Ty und Misha bei ihr. Diese Leute würden es immer wieder geben, sie musste nur lernen, es auszublenden. Leichter gesagt als getan; aber Samantha würde daran arbeiten - sie musste es.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Samantha sich wieder im Griff und schniefte nur noch ab und zu, als Mark ihr ein Taschentuch reichte. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn mit nassen Augen an und er versprach ihr, dass sie im Laufe der Zeit lernen würde, damit umzugehen.

Bevor sich alle erkälten konnten, gingen die fünf ins Hotel zurück, wo die junge Frau ihren Freund kurz zur Seite zog.

„Mish; ich möchte schnell duschen, aber Gabriel hat den Schlüssel. Aber er soll sein Ding beenden, es geht mir gut, bitte sag ihm das.“

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?“, fragte der dunkelhaarige Mann besorgt, als er nach wenigen Augenblicken mit dem Schlüssel zurückkam und in ihr Hand legte.

„Willst du mir beim Duschen zusehen?!“ Samantha grinste, woraufhin er seinen Kopf neigte.

Sie sagte ihm, dass es ihr gut gehen würde und wollte ein paar Minuten allein sein.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Mit einer festen Umarmung nickte sie ihm zu und ging.

 

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und einige leichte Schläge auf die Wange später wollte Samantha dann zu den anderen zurückkehren, als sie das ungeduldige Schreien und Klopfen ihres Verlobten hörte.

Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen, als Misha ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert war. Obwohl er wusste, dass dies früher oder später passieren musste; er hätte ihr das gerne erspart. Aber er hatte bereits seinen Ärger Luft gemacht. Damit wollte er sie aber nicht belasten. Sobald sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, nahm er die junge Frau so fest in die Arme, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Vor Erleichterung seufzte er dann tief, als er erfuhr, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich und es tat ihm leid, dass dies geschehen war, erkannte aber, dass Samantha recht hatte, denn es könnte immer wieder passieren. 

 

Sonntag; der letzte Tag eines schönen Wochenendes.

Als Sam's ihre Brautjungfern am Tisch sitzen sah, fragte die junge Frau, wer am nächsten Tag bei der Arbeit war, denn sie brauchte ein Kleid und Ruth war mehr als begeistert, dass sie helfen konnte. Es sollte ihr erster öffentlicher Auftritt werden und die Frage, ob sie nervös war, hätte Kim sich sparen können.

„Mein letztes Kleid, das ich getragen habe, war vor etlichen Jahren bei meinem Ex-Freund. Ich fühle mich definitiv nicht gut in sowas“, seufzte die junge Frau, aber Ruth sah sie aufmunternd an und drückte ihre Hand.

„Dann finden wir eines, in dem du dich wohl fühlst.“

 

„Sehnsucht?“ Samantha grinste als Gabe einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken drückte und ungeduldig an ihrer Hand zog.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern sagte er, er wolle einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Die Fans waren alle in der Halle, außer ein paar Raucher, die sich in den großen Aschenbechern in der Kälte tummelten.

„Ist dir was aufgefallen?“, fragte er und Sam sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Nicht an mir“, stöhnte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein“, antwortete sie mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ich habe dich diesmal nicht auf die Bühne geholt.“

Da hatte er recht. Es hatte etwas gefehlt.

„Ich dachte ... das willst du nicht nach dem, was war“, murmelte er, wühlte mit der Schuhspitze im Boden und steckte die Hände in die Tasche.

_Daher also weht der Wind_

„Haben wir das nicht schon mal geklärt?“, fragte Sam, legte ihren Daumen unter sein Kinn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, „Gabriel, es macht mir absolut nichts aus, wenn du mich auf die Bühne holst, aber wenn du denkst, dass ich jemals einen Monolog da oben halte, dann müssen wir zuerst mehrfach darüber reden.“

„Sicher“, grinste er und Samantha lachte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst mir das nicht ersparen. Du kannst und darfst ja nicht allen Fans eine Ansage machen.“

„Und wir stehen alle hinter dir und ich bin ganz vorne“, antwortete er und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Zwar frierte sie, aber dieses Gespräch wärmte ihr Herz.

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, und plötzlich war es Zeit, sich von den Menschen zu verabschieden, die erst wieder auf ihrer Hochzeit dabei sein würden. Am Anfang war es schwer, aber je besser Sam diese Menschen kennen lernte, desto schmerzhafter war es, von ihnen getrennt zu sein; wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage. Aus diesem Grund wurde Samantha‘s Entscheidung immer deutlicher, irgendwann auszuwandern.

 

„Das glaube ich nicht!“

Überglücklich umarmte Jared seine Kollegen, als die Verbliebenen wieder im Trailerpark waren. Das war eine schöne Überraschung.

„Komm mit, ich habe Getränke, ihr müsst mir alles erzählen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist.“

Er sah ausgeruht aus und nicht nur Sam war glücklich. Jared hatte es nicht leicht, aber er hatte es wieder geschafft; mit der Hilfe seiner Familie.

 

Ein weiterer normaler Arbeitstag.

Gabriel sah seine Verlobte schuldbewusst an und entschuldigte sich, dass er keine Zeit hatte, aber Samantha antwortete nur mit einem Lächeln, denn sie hatte sich noch keine Sekunde gelangweilt, seit sie da war. Und das war sein Job - also musste er sich für rein gar nichts entschuldigen. Aber wenn es so gut weiterlief, würde es möglich sein, dass er in den letzten zwei Tagen nur für seine Liebste da sein konnte.

Nun, das war ein Wort. Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge nickte sie, küsste ihn auf die Wange und ging wieder; denn - ein Kleid musste gekauft werden.

 

Eigentlich war sie mit ihrem Aussehen relativ zufrieden. Natürlich hatte man als Frau immer Problembereiche; aber diese hatten sich bei ihr gut aufgeteilt und jedes Mal, wenn Gabriel ihr diesen Blick schenkte und sie auf eine ganz besondere Weise auszog; ihr erzählte, wie perfekt, schön und sexy sie war, dann glaubte sie das auch.

Nun waren Ruth und Samantha in einem Geschäft und sahen sich die Kleiderauswahl an. Sam war froh, dass ihre Freundin da war, denn die beiden Frauen hatten einen ähnlichen Geschmack.

„Hast du eine Lieblingsfarbe?“, fragte Ruth, als sie durch die Kleider sah.

„Blau.“

_Ein Kleid für ein Monatsgehalt ..._

Die Tage, in einem billigen Kleidergeschäft einzukaufen, waren definitiv vorbei. Für einen Moment dachte sie, dass sie sich vielleicht Gabriel‘s Kreditkarte mitnehmen hätte sollen.

„Kurz oder lang?“, fragte Ruth und hielt ein kurzes Kleid hoch.

„Lang, damit ich Turnschuhe unter dem Kleid tragen kann“, kicherte Sam.

„Diese Zeiten sind vorbei“, lachte der kleine Rotschopf, und Samantha graute schon dem Gedanken daran.

Schuhe. Ein heikles Thema, denn erstens wollte sie nicht größer sein als ihr Verlobter und zweitens konnte sie in hohen Schuhe nicht gehen.

„Sowas in der Art?“

Samantha schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht, bei dem mit Spitze verzierten Kleid und den halblangen Ärmeln. Was zum Teufel sollte das mit 3/4 Ärmeln oder 3/4 Hosenbeinen? Entweder kurz oder lang; das war, als würde man sich nicht entscheiden können. Der nächste Fund war ein wunderschönes langes Kleid in verschiedenen Blautönen. Einziger Nachteil; es war trägerlos. Samantha hatte eine gute Oberweite und wollte keine Angst haben, dass ihr Busen herausrutschte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte es wieder auf den Kleiderständer zurück.

 

Nach drei weiteren Stücken war das perfekte Kleid gefunden.

„Wow ... zieh es an,“ antwortete Ruth mit einem Lächeln und scheuchte Samantha mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern in die Kabine.

„Kannst du bitte zumachen?“

Sekunden später stöhnte sie und hielt immer wieder den Atem an, denn das war definitiv eine Nummer zu klein.

„Glück gehabt“, lachte Ruth, nachdem sie das Gewünschte besorgt hatte und hielt ihrer Freundin das passende Kleid vor die Nase.

Die beiden Frauen waren zufrieden, als Sam vor dem Spiegel stand und während Ruth ihre Runde ging, nickte sie begeistert. Es war ein langes, dunkelblaues _One-Shoulder-_ Abendkleid. Fast unauffällige Stickerei über der Schulterpartie bis zur Taille; unten etwas breiter geschnitten. Samantha konnte gut atmen, es schmeichelte ihrer Figur und der Preis war auch akzeptabel.

 

Das war natürlich nicht alles. Es folgten Schuhe und eine Handtasche. Samatha‘s Augenrollen konnte dem nicht helfen, als Ruth ihre Hand nahm und weiterging. Sie hatte Handtaschen zu Hause; solche, die man über die Schulter hängen könnten. No-Name; billig und praktisch. Im Winter hatte sie ihre Jacke, in die alles hineingestopft werden konnte und so wie die Männer hatte sie ihre Geldbörse meistens in der Gesäßtasche. Aber für eine _Dame_ schickte sich das nicht.

Es waren einige Versuche nötig, aber es gab tatsächlich Schuhe, die auch Sam's Geschmack entsprachen. Die beiden fanden auch den richtigen Modeschmuck; ein schwarzes elegantes Armband und Ohrringe.

„Das war eine echte Schnäppchenjagd“, sagte Ruth einige Augenblicke später auf der Straße und hakte sich bei ihr ein. 

„Wir haben uns jetzt einen Kaffee verdient und vielen Dank für die hervorragende Gesellschaft.“

 

„Hey, ihr Schopping-Mäuse!“

Nachdem Ruth ihre Freundin bei Gabriel abgeladen hatte und in ihren eigenen Trailer zurückgekehrt war, wollte Gabriel natürlich die Ausbeute sehen.

_Nun, wenn er jetzt schon so schaut; wie wird das mit meinem Hochzeitskleid?_

Gabe fehlte es tatsächlich an Worten. Er starrte sie mit leuchtenden Augen von Kopf bis Fuß an und schüttelte den Kopf, als er gebeten wurde, den Reißverschluss zu schließen.

„Nein, weil ich dir das gleich wieder ausziehen werde“, grinste er, und genau das tat er zwischen zärtlichen Liebkosungen.

„Aber dir ist klar, dass _ich_ dir in Zukunft deine Kleider kaufen werde?!“

„Was? Ich brauche mehr als eines?“, antwortete Samantha geschockt. Gabriel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du kannst darauf wetten. Du bist meine Frau, ich will mit dir angeben.“

Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich eine völlig neue Garderobe zulegen musste.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche?“

„Wie wäre es mit Sex?“, antwortete er frech und biss ihr leicht in den Nacken.

„Wie wäre es mit duschen und dann Sex?“, fragte Sam, „obwohl; dann müssen wir wieder duschen.“

„Wie wäre es mit Sex in der Dusche?“, sagte Gabe und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Sie verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

„Oder ... wie wäre es, wenn ich mir einfach nehme, was ich will? Jemand hat einmal gesagt, ich brauche keine Erlaubnis.“

„Ich erinnere mich schwach daran."

Im ersten Moment grinste sie noch, dann folgte ein hohes Kreischen, als Gabe sie packte und auf das Bett warf, um über sie herzufallen.

„Huh? Seit wann gibt es kein Vorspiel mehr?!“

„Gibt es dann unter der Dusche", raute er und überschüttete seine sexy Verlobte mit gierigen Küssen.

„Wenn das so ist. Aber das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit.“

„Hör auf zu quatschen und küss mich“, flüsterte er, während er ihre Hände über dem Kopf zusammenhielt und immer näher kam. 

Sam bekam ihr Vorspiel. Und nach jedem Vorspiel gab es auch ein Nachspiel.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Samantha hatte gerade ihren zweiten Kaffee in den Händen, als ihr Handy piepste. Die junge Frau runzelte die Stirn, weil sie in irgendeiner Verbindung den Namen des Absenders schon gehört hatte.

‚Hey ... zunächst einmal, ich möchte mich aufrichtig bei dir für den Kommentar entschuldigen. Es ist nicht richtig über Personen zu urteilen, die man nicht kennt. Nun, da ich weiß, wer du bist, möchte ich alles rückgängig machen, aber das geht nicht. Ich hoffe, du akzeptierst meine Entschuldigung. Lg Sabine’

Anstandshalber schickte sie eine kurze Nachricht zurück. Das war ein ausgezeichneter Start in den Morgen und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, las sie das den anderen vor. Da Sam jemand war, der immer alles und jeden abonniert hat, selbst auf Twitter, entging ihr das Video nicht, das einige Tage zuvor gemacht wurde. Die junge Frau war etwas verwundert, da sie ja eigentlich überall mit dabei war. Neugierig klickte sie darauf und war überrascht.

Gabriel sah seine Verlobte von der Seite an, als er seine Stimme auf dem Handy hörte. Eigentlich war es nicht geplant, dass Samantha das sah.

 

Er war ziemlich wütend und enttäuscht anhand dieses Vorfalls gewesen und als impulsiver Mensch musste er sich auch sofort Luft machen. Mit der Unterstützung von Gil, Matt, Rob, Jensen und Ruth hatte er Sebastian‘s Panel gecrashed, hatte dem perplexten Franzosen das Mikrofon weggenommen und dem Publikum etwas Wichtiges gesagt. Man konnte das Publikum in Verwirrung sprechen hören.

„Wir alle hier, hassen das Mobbing. Ich kann damit umgehen. Werft mir Dinge an den Kopf, ich stehe darüber. Sagt mir, dass ich aussehe aus wie ein kleiner, haariger Zwerg oder dass ich mein Hemd nicht richtig zuknöpfen kann. Ihr habt recht, aber es ist mir egal. Sagt mir, dass ich wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Ecstasy herumhüpfe oder undeutlich spreche. Meine Güte; es gibt Schlimmeres."

Das Publikum lachte und applaudierte.

„Aber wenn es um mein Baby geht, verstehe ich keinen Spaß“, sagte er ernst. „Vor kurzem wurde ein Kommentar zu einem unserer Videos gepostet, und das war nicht nett. Es war das S *** - Wort und ich kann und will das nicht akzeptieren ... wir machen das für euch und das ist es ein riesen Spaß und wenn wir meine zukünftige Frau auf die Bühne bringen, liegt das daran, dass _wir_  das wollen und wenn euch das nicht gefällt ...“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jeder konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Satz zu Ende ging.

„Ich liebe diesen Menschen und sie ist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passieren konnte und weil sie mich glücklich macht, möchte ich, dass ihr alle daran teilhabt“, fügte er hinzu, „wenn es ihr schlecht geht - geht es mir schlecht, und wenn sie lacht, kann ich das auch, und niemand will einen traurigen Gabriel sehen, stimmt's?!“

Zur Bestätigung schrie die Menge und applaudierte.

„Ich wollte das loswerden, und ich möchte, dass dieses Video auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet wird. Teilt es also, teilt es.“

Samantha hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie diese schöne Botschaft sah. Schließlich kam er sehr nahe an die Kamera und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Ich liebe dich, Honey“, sagte er und alle jubelten und pfiffen, die Leute auf der Bühne warfen Küsschen und schrien.

„Wir lieben dich, Samantha!“

Überwältigt von den Gefühlen und sich wieder dieser Zusammengehörigkeit bewusst geworden, liefen Sam Tränen über die Wangen und sie war froh, als sie ihr Gesicht schließlich in den Haare ihres Verlobten vergraben konnte. Sie konnte nicht mehr als ein Dankeschön murmeln, aber Gabriel verstand sie auch ohne Worte. Er war gerührt, dass sie so gerührt war und alles endete in einer liebevollen Gruppenumarmung. Es war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sie befürchtete, dass ihr Herz aufgeben könnte; durch all die Emotionen und schönen Erlebnisse.

 

Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und Samantha hätte ihrem klagenden, halb verhungerten Mann auf die kleine Treppe helfen müssen, weil der Arme so schwach war.

„Ich könnte einen Obstsalat machen, das ist nicht nur Dekoration“, grinste Sam und deutete auf die Obstschale.

Mit einem Blick, der zu fragen schien, ob sie ihn verarschen wollte, schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf. Das war kein Essen; er war ein Mann - er brauchte Fleisch! Mit diesen Worten biss er ihr in den Nacken und kicherte, als beide zu Boden gingen. Als Samantha sich wieder aufgerappelt und den Kühlschrank geöffnet hatte, warf sie ihm eine Packung Putenfleisch zu.

„Hier, Tiger!“

„Ist roh ...“, murmelte er.

„Wir haben eine Pfanne und auch einen Herd.“

Mit ein paar einfachen Handgriffen hatte Sam etwas gezaubert, und eine Viertelstunde später saßen die beiden am Tisch.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich eine gute Wahl getroffen habe“, murmelte er mit vollem Mund und erklärte, als sie fragte. Er hatte eine Frau, die kochen konnte und somit war für sein leibliches Wohl gesorgt.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment“, grinste Sam und räumte das Geschirr ab.

Es hatte sehr gut geschmeckt. Pappsatt fiel er wie ein Stein in das weiche Bett.

„Und wer spült ab?“

„Morgen“, grinste er und deutete abweisend, umklammerte stattdessen seine Verlobte, die aufstehen wollte.

„Das erledige ich schnell.“

„Du erledigst nichts außer mich; komm her.“

„Du bist schon erledigt“, grinste sie und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„So erledigt auch wieder nicht“, kicherte Gabe und vertiefte den Kuss.

 

Es war ihm völlig unverständlich, dass Sam am frühen Morgen immer so verdammt gute Laune hatte. Lag es an seinem Alter? Hätten diese zarten Finger keine kleinen, wohltuenden Kreise auf der Brust gemacht – er  hatte sich umgedreht und wäre wieder eingeschlafen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es noch zu früh war. Er hatte sich gerade daran gewöhnt und wollte mehr, als ihr Handy piepste.

‚Hallo, Süße; eigentlich wollte ich mich persönlich von dir verabschieden, aber mein Flug geht bald, ich muss los, wahrscheinlich schläfst du noch. Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Kuss, Ruth‘

Im Null komma nichts sprang sie aus dem Bett und ließ Gabriel verblüfft zurück.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie kalt es vor der Tür war, als sich Samantha nach zehn Minuten wieder an ihn kuscheln wollte. Die kalten Hände ließen ihn aufschreien, aber das war ihm egal, denn er wollte dort weitermachen, wo sie beide aufgehört hatten.

 

Beim Mittagessen erfuhr Samantha, dass Jared und Jensen keinen späteren Flug bekommen hatten und ihre freien Tage mit ihren Familien verbringen würden. Dies kam überraschend und mit Tränen in den Augen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren beiden Freunden, während Jensen ihr viel Spass für den Abendauftritt wünschte.

Natürlich verstand sie das, aber es tat weh. Jetzt gab es nur noch vier Musketiere, die sich für einen Filmenachmittag entschieden haben.

„Wie wäre es mit _Hachiko_?“, fragte MarkS, aber Samantha antwortete, dass dieser Film mit vielen Tränen verbunden war.

Misha kramte in der Box und zog die nächste DVD heraus.

„Und _Frozen_?“

„Klar, ich liebe Val Ki ...“, fing sie an, aber Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Aber der Film ist gut“, fügte sie hinzu und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

Die Zeit verging, und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass Gabriel und Sam sich auf den Abend vorbereiten mussten. Die anderen beiden Männer meinten, dass es nicht gewiss war, ob sie sich am nächsten Tag sehen würden und verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls. Es war ok. Es waren aufregende und großartige zwei Wochen, und es dauerte nur ein paar Wochen, bis alle wieder vereint waren.

 

„Wir sind alleine“, murmelte die junge Frau mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge.

„Oh Honey“, sagte Gabriel und nahm sie in die Arme, „du wirst einige von uns gleich wiedersehen.“

Sam fluchte frustriert, dass weder Ruth noch Karin da waren.

„Ich bin zu blöd zum Schminken!“

„Du bist nicht zu blöd, du hast es nicht nötig und das mag ich an dir“, sagte er, umarmte seine Verlobte von hinten und sah sie im Spiegel an, „du bist von Natur aus schön, nicht nur von außen, sondern vor allem hier drinnen.“ Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Hand auf ihr Herz.

Gabe war froh, dass sie sich nicht hinter einer zentimeterdicken Schicht Make-up versteckte, denn wer wollte am nächsten Tag neben einer fremden Frau aufwachen?!

„Das hast du sehr nett gesagt“, lächelte sie und drehte sich für einen Kuss um.

„Und ich meine jedes Wort so, Baby“, antwortete er und fügte hinzu, dass sie ihm endlich glauben sollte.

Sam war nervös; um nicht zu sagen, dass auch eine wenig Angst dabei war. Es war ihr erster öffentlicher Auftritt - die Conventionen zählten nicht.

„Nun, brauche ich noch ein Coaching? Was darf ich tun und was nicht?“

Gabriel kicherte und konnte nur antworten, dass sie genau so sein sollte, wie sie war und wenn sie an seiner Seite blieb, war die halbe Miete gewonnen.

„Machst du mir jetzt bitte das Kleid zu?“

„Wenn es sein muss ...“, antwortete er, strich die langen Haare aus dem Weg und zog den Reißverschluss hoch.

„Du bist bezaubernd“, sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen, als er eine dunkelblaue Krawatte umband - passend zu ihrem Kleid.

Als Gabriel seinen Arm anwinkelte und Sam ihre Hand darauflegte, fühlte sie sich wie ein Filmstar. Aber es wurde noch besser. Vor dem Park stand eine Limousine, und Samantha war angenehm überrascht, als Gabe die Tür öffnete, um sie hinein zu lassen.

„Rob wird mit seiner Frau direkt dorthin kommen und die anderen werden wir unterwegs aufgabeln.“ 

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Matt und seine Frau zu den beiden. Noch eine halbe Stunde später und Kim und ihr Mann stiegen in die Limousine und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Gil und seine Frau einstiegen.

„Also, jetzt stoßen wir zuerst an“, sagte Gabe und füllte die Gläser, „auf uns und dass wir es soweit geschafft haben.“

 

Dann war der Moment da. Die Türen der schwarzen Limousine wurden geöffnet, und die Acht nahmen kurz Aufstellung auf dem roten Teppich, begleitet von Blitzlichtgewitter. Danach folgte der große Empfang im Gebäude.

Sam‘s Hände schwitzten und sie klammerte sich beinahe ängstlich an ihrem Verlobten. Es war neu, es war aufregend und ein bisschen einschüchternd, aber nicht unangenehm. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich um und küsste ihre Schläfe, als der erste Reporter ankam. Zum Glück hatte Gabe die ganze Zeit einen Arm um ihre Taille. Sonst wäre Sam womöglich umgefallen.

„Stellst du uns deine Freundin vor?“, fragte die Reporterin.

„Das kann sie selbst“, sagte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. 

_Großartig_

„Wie heißt du? Und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“

Die junge Reporterin mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren war sehr sympathisch und so verlor die junge Frau jegliche Scheu.

„Ich bin Samantha und wir sind seit zwei Jahren zusammen.“

„Warum seid ihr noch nie zusammen gesehen worden?“, wollte sie wissen. Sam trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Sie hasste es, wenn die Leute das Mikrofon immer an ihre Lippen drückten, so als sollte sie es essen.

„Meistens verstecke ich mich tausend Kilometer“, lachte sie, woraufhin auch Gabriel lachte.

„Wie das? Wo kommst du her?“

„Aus Österreich“, antwortete Sam. Erstaunt blieb der Mund der Reporterin offen stehen und Samantha war stolz, weil anscheinend dieses kleine Land bekannt war.

„Wie ...“, wollte sie wissen, aber Gabriel blockte freundlich ab, denn der Höhepunkt des Abends fing an.

„Das Motto lautet: Bleib interessant“, flüsterte er und Hand in Hand gingen die beiden zu ihrem Tisch.

Vor Freude strahlend fiel ihr Rob um den Hals, nachdem er das Kleid bewundert hatte und seine Frau war auch sehr liebenswürdig.

„Hast du die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden?“, grinste der Lockenkopf und Sam nickte daraufhin.

Der Abend war schön; Rob und Gabe mussten dann auf die Bühne gehen, um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten und den Preis anzunehmen und das Essen war ein Traum. Trotzdem fühlte Samantha sich irgendwie fehl am Platz. Es war eine völlig andere Welt. Die Partner standen ebenfalls im Rampenlicht und hatten andere Themen, über die sie sprechen konnten. Modeln, Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen ...

Jeder kannte ihre Namen und Sam war nur ein einfaches Mädchen.

Sie konnte nur stumm lächeln, aber sie wusste nichts damit anzufangen und konnte nicht mitreden. Noch schlimmer; sie fühlte sich eher klein und unbedeutend. Nicht, dass die anderen nicht nett gewesen waren. Keine Spur von Arroganz oder Ablehnung, aber ...

Sie wollte es auch nicht zeigen und hoffte, dass es ihr zumindest ein wenig gelang. Es war weder Gabriel‘s Problem noch das der anderer. Samantha fühlte sich auch nicht ausgeschlossen, aber sie hatte keine Beziehung zur dieser Welt, war aber entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Außerdem hatte sie einen Mann, der sie so liebte, wie sie war. Und ehrlich ... Wie viele Leute wurde eine solche Chance gewährt, wie Sam sie erhalten hatte.

Etwas beunruhigt legte Gabriel seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Als ein Nicken und ein Lächeln folgten, fühlte er sich besser. Es war ein netter Abend und Samantha war froh, die Chance gehabt zu haben, dabei zu sein. So viele neue Eindrücke und die Welt wusste jetzt von ihrer Existenz.

 

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde und drei traurigen Trennungen waren Gabe und Samantha alleine in der großen Limousine.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, auch wenn du nicht so viel Spaß hattest“, sagte er leise und küsste ihre Wange.

„Das ist nicht wahr“, antwortete Sam, nahm seine Hand und schloss ihren beiden darüber.

„Du musst mir die Zeit geben, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Das wird nicht über Nacht passieren.“

„Ich gebe dir die Zeit, die du brauchst“, antwortete er mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

Das wusste sie und deshalb liebte sie ihn.


	48. Chapter 48

„Honey, pack die wichtigsten Dinge ein und damit meine ich, wir-bleiben-den-ganzen-Tag-im-Zimmer-wichtig. Das bedeutet, dass du keine Kleidung brauchst.“

Erschrocken drehte Samantha sich um, als der Laptop laut zuschnappte.

„Ich habe ein Hotelzimmer mit Wasseranschluss gebucht. Ich muss 10 Wochen lang ohne dich dahin vegetieren und ich schwöre dir, die nächsten Stunden werden wir vorarbeiten.“

„Du Ferkel!“ Samantha lachte und warf ein Kissen an seinen Kopf. Er hatte es so eilig, dass Samantha nicht einmal ihren Bauch füllen durfte.

„Das machen wir unterwegs“, schmunzelte er, warf die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss und nahm ihre Hand.

Da sie ja wusste, was sie zu erwarten hatte, wenn Gabriel eine Überraschung geplant hatte, war sie auch nicht sonderlich überrascht – dafür aber umso begeisterter.

„Es gibt hier auch einen Wellnessbereich, sollen wir runter gehen?“, fragte er, nahm seine Verlobte in den Arm, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Oh … jetzt muss ich nackt gehen, du hast gesagt, ich soll keine Kleidung mitnehmen“, murmelte sie betreten.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht“, schmunzelte er, „aber du kannst gerne danach im Zimmer nackt herumlaufen.“

Das angenehm warme Wasser hatte eine sehr entspannende Wirkung und nach einigen Bewegungen nahm er ihre Hände, denn er musste ihr etwas Wichtiges sagen, das er schon viel zu lange mit sich herumschleppte. Dazu machte er ein sehr ernstes Gesicht, das er versuchte, so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu halten.

 

„Gabe? Du platzt gleich, spuck es aus!"

Dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass es nichts Schlimmes war.

„Unser Produzent hat mich letzte Woche angerufen und mir ein vorzeitiges Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht, also eigentlich ist es für uns beide; er dachte sich du freust dich vielleicht auch darüber. Er übernimmt für sechs Wochen meine Arbeit, ich habe Urlaub – mit dir. Ich schätze wir müssen noch drei Mal für KingsOfCon drehen, aber das machen wir im Handumdrehen … “, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und dann holte er tief Luft.

Das waren fantastische Neuigkeiten. Glücklich fiel Samantha ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn ganz nahe an sich. Das würden die schönsten sechs Wochen in ihrem bisherigen Leben werden. Angefangen hat es mit vier Tagen und bei jedem Wiedersehen hatte sich das Zusammensein der beiden verlängert und irgendwann würde es für immer sein, dessen waren sich die zwei sicher.

Auf der Unterwasser-Massagebank kniete sie sich über ihn und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Hey.“

„Hey“, antwortete er.

„Ich muss wieder mein Revier markieren.“

Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte er ihre Hände und legte sie an ihren Rücken. Er wurde gerne von ihr markiert; aber das brauchte sie nicht. 

„Doch, bis zur Hochzeit bist du Freiwild“, kicherte sie.

„Honey“, sagte er ruhig und sah ihr so tief in die Augen, dass Samantha das Gefühl hatte, er würde ihr bis in die Seele schauen, „ich bin und ich werde dir immer treu sein, das verspreche ich.“

Es gab keinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt, der ihm das Gefühl gab, vollständig zu sein. Ein Blick genügte und er fühlte sich gleichzeitig verloren und so gut aufgehoben. Sein Herz schlug einen Salto nach dem anderen und bei ihren Küssen hatte der ehemalige Erzengel tatsächlich das Gefühl, wieder fliegen zu können.

Lange hatte er sich gefragt, was die Menschen damit meinten, wenn sie davon sprachen, dass sie jemanden _riechen_ konnten. Seitdem er Samantha kannte, wusste er, was damit gemeint war. Und seine Verlobte zu riechen, zu schmecken und zu berühren, waren die schönsten Dinge, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Immer wieder entdeckte er Kleinigkeiten an ihr, die er schon damals gemocht hatte, als Sam noch ein Mann war. Die liebevolle und sorgsame Art und Weise, wie sie mit anderen Menschen umging; die sensible Seite, die ihr wahres Ich noch stärker zum Vorschein brachte. Sam war eine durch und durch geerdete Person; man konnte sich auf sie verlassen. Zwar genoss sie es, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber Gabriel wusste auch, dass sie das nicht brauchte. Sie war genauso gut darin, im Hintergrund zu stehen. Sam’s Ego musste nicht gestreichelt werden; sie war bescheiden. Eine sehr ruhige, professionelle Person – im Job wie auch im Privatleben. Gabriel hatte in seinem langen Leben schon viele, viele Menschen kennengelernt und die meisten taten alles dafür, nur um den anderen zu gefallen; passten ihre Meinungen an, stimmten blind zu. Nicht Sam. Ehrlichkeit war ihr oberstes Prinzip. Sie verstellte sich nicht und das was sie sagte, meinte sie auch so.

Gabriel hatte gelernt, dass auch Sam Sorgen hatte - sich Gedanken über die Zukunft machte und auch wenn er am Anfang alles daran gesetzt hatte, diese zu vertreiben, so fand er im Laufe der Zeit heraus, dass sie damit umgehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht alles kontrollieren konnte, hatte aber das Selbstvertrauen mit diesen Situationen umzugehen und das Beste daraus zu machen. Kurz gesagt; alles an ihr war perfekt. Und auch wenn er vielleicht die Welt gemacht hatte, in der sie lebte; so hatte er nicht diesen Menschen gemacht. Gabe war stolz, glücklich und dankbar, dass sich dieser Mensch dafür entschieden hatte, das Leben mit ihm zu teilen.

Und deshalb konnte er sich nicht einmal in seinen Träumen vorstellen, einen anderen Menschen so zu lieben oder nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, jemand anderen nur _anzusehen_ ; denn er hatte immer nur ihr Gesicht vor Augen. Der Gedanke daran, sie zu verlieren war unerträglich. Das hatte er schon einmal erlebt und das hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht.

 

„Ich liebe dich. Jeder Blick von dir; jede Geste und jedes Lächeln geben mir das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Danke.“

Samantha hatte nasse Augen und das kam nicht vom Wasser. Er wollte ihr noch so viel mehr sagen, aber für diese tiefe Zuneigung fehlten auch ihm, trotz seiner Wortgewandtheit, die Worte.

 

Nach einem delikaten Essen, leckte Gabriel seine Lippen und meinte, dass es an der Zeit wäre zum Abendprogramm überzugehen.

„Ach ja? Und das wäre?“, lachte Samantha, während er an die Bar ging.

„Oh, mir fällt da allerhand ein, aber erst einmal hole ich Nachschub.“

Mit einem Eimer voll Eis, zwei Gläsern und einer guten Flasche Sekt starteten die beiden dann das Abendprogramm im Zimmer und ließen die Gläser aneinander klicken.

„Auf uns und einen perfekten Abschluss.“

„Auf uns und dass die nächsten zehn Wochen wie im Flug vergehen mögen“, ergänzte er.

Der Himmel leuchtete vom Feuerwerk in den unterschiedlichsten Farben; irgendwo wurde etwas gefeiert. Sam genoss das schöne Schauspiel, aber noch mehr genoss sie die Arme, die sich wie eine Decke um sie legten und ihr ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl gaben.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über die Wirbelsäule und ließ sie erschaudern, als ihr Liebster zarte Küsse in ihren Nacken hauchte. Langsam drehte Samantha sich um, nahm die beiden Gläser und stellte diese auf den Tisch. Nach und nach öffnete sie die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd und strich es von seinen Schultern.

„Ich mag es, wenn du Hemden trägst.“

Gabriel nickte, denn er wusste das. Zwar hatte sie das noch nie gesagt; aber er wusste es.

„Das heißt, ich bin ein offenes Buch für dich?“, antwortete sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nein, ich habe erst das erste Kapitel durch“, lachte er und als sie antwortete, dass er noch viel vor sich hatte, meinte er nur, dass er gerne las.

Die Lippen, die sein Ohr streiften und die Finger, die seinen Nacken kraulten; diese zärtlichen Berührungen auf seiner Haut verursachten ihm jetzt eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

 

„Dann sollten wir dorthin  gehen, wo es warm ist.“

Bett oder Whirlpool; es war ihm egal – alles was er wollte war, ihre Haut an seiner zu spüren.

Es war kein hastiges Ausziehen; jede Bewegung seiner Hände verfolgte er mit seinem Blick. Ein leichtes Kichern, als seine Fingerspitzen sanft ihren Bauch berührten und sie reflexartig zucken ließen oder ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen, als sie seinen Gürtel aufmachte.

„Gabriel?“, fragte sie.

„Hm?, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, während er an ihrem Oberkörper lehnte und das kribbelige Gefühl genoss das durch Sam’s Finger verursacht wurde, die sich in seinen Haaren versteckt hatten und sanfte Kreise zogen.

„Wir brauchen noch Eheringe.“

„Das ist richtig“, schmunzelte er.

„Ich meine damit, das können wir nicht einen Tag vorher erledigen“, erwiderte sie mit einem Augenrollen.

Schulterzuckend meinte er, dass sie am nächsten Tag eben noch einen Abstecher zum Juwelier machen mussten.

_Gold oder Silber? links oder rechts? Es ist so viel zu organisieren …_

Gabriel musste ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass ihre Gedanken schon wieder Achterbahn fuhren.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, es wird wundervoll werden, alle wollen mithelfen“, murmelte er entspannt und verschränkte seine Hände mit ihren, küsste den Handrücken und legte diese auf seinen Bauch.

„Ich weiß, aber es wäre besser, wenn wir das nicht alles über den Computer machen müssten.“

Sam hatte lügen müssen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, dass die verdammte Nervosität nicht an ihr zehrte.

Um sie etwas abzulenken, nahm er einfach ihre Hand und legte sie zwischen seine Beine. Sam zuckte kurz, aber als dieses zufriedene Stöhnen ihre Ohren erreichte, konnte sie nicht anders; bewegte ihre Finger langsam und mit etwas mehr Druck – spürte, wie er in ihrer Hand zu wachsen anfing. Binnen Sekunden war die Wassertemperatur nicht mehr nur warm, sondern kochend heiß.

 

Ihre Lippen fanden sich und leise stöhnend versanken die beiden im Rausch der Gefühle, nachdem Samantha in seinen Schoß gekrabbelt war.

„Du schmeckst so gut, ich könnte dich auffressen“, knurrte er wild und biss in ihren Hals.

„Du Tiger!“, kreischte sie.

„Ich zeig dir gleich den Tiger in mir!“

Er konnte nicht mehr warten und er wollte auch nicht mehr. Sam machte ihn wahnsinnig; vor Lust und Begehren. Mit klopfendem Herzen zog er sie näher zu sich und die junge Frau schnappte kurz nach Luft, als sie sich langsam auf ihn senkte. Haltsuchend legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie einen langsamen Rhythmus startete. Gefangen in den Augen des jeweils anderen, schickte jede kleinste Bewegung Lustwellen durch ihre Körper die beide erschaudern ließen.

Die Bewegung wurde schneller, unkoordinierter und machte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden hilflos. Rau und beinahe verzweifelt wimmernd suchte er Halt an ihren Hüften, während sie ihre Hände in seine Schultern drückte, hart und schnell ritt, bis er nichts anderes mehr, als ihren Namen stöhnen konnte. Das Herz pochte wie verrückt, seine Wangen waren gerötet und die Augen rollten von dem Schub der ekstatischen Wonne zurück.

Gabriel's Orgasmen hatten etwas unglaublich faszinierendes und egal wie oft Samantha das schon gesehen hatte, sie konnte davon niemals genug bekommen. Jeder war unterschiedlich und sie wollte alle davon kennenlernen.

Zwar versuchte sie, immer jede Reaktion einzufangen, aber jedes Mal vermisste sie etwas. Aber es war nicht schlimm, denn selbst wenn sie all diese Dinge nie auf einmal sah, schadet es nicht, wenn beide es weiterhin versuchten, denn Gabriel schien kein Problem damit zu haben, als Versuchskaninchen herhalten zu müssen.

„Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn, Honey!“

Mit einem leisen Lachen beugte sich wieder näher, um einen sanften Kuss hinter Gabriel‘s Ohr zu drücken. Aber nicht nur wurde diese Position im Wasser langsam unbequem, es gab noch etwas anderes, das die beiden nicht länger im Wasser halten konnte.

„Ich denke, wir werden kurz duschen gehen“, sagte Gabriel und verzog das Gesicht, als er aus dem Whirlpool stieg, woraufhin beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.


	49. Chapter 49

Da die beide noch einen wichtigen Termin hatten, wurde vor dem Aufbruch noch hastig das Frühstück verschlungen. Aber vorher musst noch etwas geklärt werden. Gabriel blieb stehen und sah seine Verlobte fragend an.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass man bei uns in Österreich den Ehering rechts trägt“, sagte sie und Gabe nickte, „ich möchte gerne, dass wir bis zur Hochzeit in Amerika den Ehering rechts anstecken.“

„Wenns weiter nichts ist“, lächelte er und legte den Arm um sie.

Eine Stunde später standen die zwei in einem Juwelierladen vor mindestens zehn verschiedenen Schachteln mit Ringen. Die Auswahl war gigantisch. Die ältere Dame fragte nach ihren Vorlieben, um einzugrenzen. Gold oder Silber, Weißgold, Edelstahl, Titan …

Für Samantha war ein Ehering normalerweise aus Gold, sie kannte es kaum anders.

Der Trend der letzten Jahre, oder auch Jahrzehnte ging aber in eine andere Richtung. Zudem konnte sie sich mit Gold auch nicht anfreunden. Das, was sie besaß war alles aus Silber; oder besser gesagt – versilbert. Auf der anderen Seite war der Ehering aber auch etwas Besonderes.

„Der neueste Trend liegt bei Weißgold; ein Material, das robuster als Silber ist und so gut wie nie rostet“, erklärte die Verkäuferin.

Gabriel war es nicht so wichtig, wie der Ring aussah; für ihn war wichtig, dass beide Ringe gleich aussahen und jeder erkennen konnte, dass er und Sam zusammengehörten. Kurz gesagt – er war keine Hilfe.

„Was hältst du von diesem hier?“, fragte Sam und deutete auf ein Paar Ringe in Weißgold mit dezentem Gelbgold als Umrandung.

„Wunderschön“, schmunzelte er und nickte.

Nachdem die Einzelheiten mit Gravur und dem anderem Kram geklärt waren, verließen die beiden das Geschäft; erleichtert und glücklich.

 

„Nichts wie ab nach Hause!“

Seufzend sah Samantha auf ihre Armbanduhr, denn in zwei Stunden sollte sie am Flughafen sein.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, von mir weg zu kommen“, murmelte er traurig und um seine Unzufriedenheit zu betonen, machte er einen Schmollmund.

Wenn es erlaubt gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie ihn in den Koffer gestopft und mitgenommen. Wenn sie sich klonen hätte können, wäre sie dageblieben.

„Aber dieses Mal fliege ich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge.“

Sam legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte ihre Nase an seinen Hals, während seine Hand über ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Ich werde die Wochen, Tage, Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden zählen, bis ich dich wieder habe“, seufzte er mit schwerem Herzen.

Ein letztes Mal wanderte ihr Blick durch das mobile Zuhause. Es störte sie nicht, dass er im Trailer lebte – es war etwas Besonderes und ein gemütliches Heim. Klein, aber fein, aber irgendwann würden die beiden etwas Eigenes haben; das stand fest. 

„Nimm bitte liebe Grüße mit, ich freue mich, wenn ich deine Familie wieder sehe.“

„Sie wird auch bald deine Familie sein“, antwortete sie, worauf er begeistert nickte. 

Viel zu schnell wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen und gequält versuchte Samantha sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, aber der Schmerz war zu groß.

_If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well_

„Ich liebe dich Babe. Schreib, wenn du gelandet bist“, sagte er und wischte seiner zukünftigen Frau die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist dann 2 Uhr morgens bei dir“, lachte sie aber das war ihm egal.

‚Maximal 10 Wochen, 70 Tage, 1680 Stunden, 100800 Minuten, 6048000 Sekunden‘, tippte sie dann in das Handy und schickte es ab, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.

 

Wie versprochen schrieb sie ihrem Verlobten, nachdem sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung war; setzte sich auf die Couch, klappte den Laptop auf und lud die gesamten Videos und Fotos in einen Ordner. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihr Handy plötzlich den Geist aufgab. Irgendwie hatte sie die Zeitumstellung und die Aufregung der letzten Tage ihren Tribut gefordert und erneut fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Natürlich freute sie sich auch auf die Arbeit, aber wirklich dazu aufraffen konnte Samantha sich nicht. Es war noch alles so unwirklich und es dauerte immer eine gewisse Zeit, bis sie den Rhythmus wieder fand. 

 

Der nächste große Schritt war das Brautkleid. Das heißt; Samantha benötigte zwei – eines für jede Hochzeit. Zudem war es schwieriger als gedacht, alle zur selben Zeit auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen. Ausserdem hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie ihr Brautkleid aussehen sollte, aber zumindest wusste sie, was sie nicht wollte. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass sie viele davon anprobieren musste ließ sie schaudern.

Während es sich ihre Mama und ihre Schwägerin auf der gemütlichen Couch im Brautmodengeschäft bequem machten, schaltete Sam den Laptop ein, aus dem ihr drei Brautjungfern ihr strahlend entgegen lächelten. Nach einer ganz kurzen Vorstellungsrunde übergab sie dann an ihre Schwägerin, denn die junge Frau musste sich umziehen gehen; in Begleitung einer sehr netten Assistentin, die ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.

Mit einem Schmunzeln musste sie an die Fernsehsendungen denken und hoffte nur, dass das nicht auch einer dieser Zickenkriege werden würde. Ansonsten müsste sie nackt auf die Hochzeit gehen.

Zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich ein Favorit herauskristallisiert hatte. Aber da sie wusste, dass ihre Familie etwas sehen wollte, probierte sie mehrere Kleider an.

Die Freude war groß, dass schließlich alle einer Meinung waren und dann wurde sie noch aufgemotzt; mit Schleier und Schmuck. Unter Jubel und Applaus drehte Sam sich vor dem großen Spiegel und fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin. Wieder einer dieser emotionalen Momente, in welchen sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre und dass die Hochzeit die reinste Gefühlsachterbahn werden würde, war ihr auch bewusst.

Für die standesamtliche Trauung benötigte sie ebenfalls ein Kleid; aber das Richtige war nicht dabei. Zeit hatte sie und es gab ja auch noch andere Geschäfte. Dass sie sich ein zweites Paar bequeme Schuhe besorgen musste, stand ebenfalls sofort fest; anderenfalls würde sie nicht mehr gehen können und immer größer sein, als Gabriel. Außerdem war ihr Brautkleid fast bodenlang, da würde es sowieso keinem auffallen.

 

Zum Glück war in der Arbeit auch nicht viel los, so konnte sich die junge Frau in Ruhe auf die Vorbereitungen konzentrieren und auch mit ihren Mädels stand sie ständig in Kontakt.

„Hey mein Liebling.“ Gabriel grinste, als sie erwartungsvoll aus dem Laptop entgegen grüßte.

„Hey Honey, wie geht es dir? Ich liebe dich. Ich habe die Ringe geholt, die sind fantastisch.“

„Und ich habe ein Kleid gefunden, damit ich nicht nackt auf unsere Hochzeit gehen muss“, schmunzelte Sam.

„Also mich würde es nicht stören ...“

„Ja, aber unsere Gäste“, lachte Sam und er zuckte eine Schulter.

„Noch 42 Tage“, sagte er und hielt zum Beweis den Kalender in die Kamera.

Dann erklärte sie ihm noch, dass die Liste fast fertig war, damit jeder wusste, was zu tun war, bevor er auf die Uhr sah und Sam ins Bett schickte. Es war alles so aufregend.

 

Samantha war gerade dabei, den Kühlschrank auf der Arbeit zu sortieren, als ihr Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display war eine ziemlich lange Nummer zu lesen, aber sie sich dachte dass es vielleicht einer von ihren Leuten war und hob ab.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war eine Frau zu hören, die verdammt schnell redete und kaum hatte Sam eingeordnet worum es ging, wurde schon weiter geredet. Im Groben wusste Samantha am Ende des Gesprächs, dass sie von einem Radiosender war und ein Interview von Gabriel und ihr wollte.

_Ähm …_

Die junge Frau erklärte, dass sie das zuerst mit ihrem Verlobten absprechen musste und auf eine genaue E-Mail wartete.

_Großer Gott. Ich habe ja sonst keine Sorgen!_

„Samantha!“, rief Markus und winkte ihr zu, „bekomm ich den Salat zu meinem Essen heute noch?!“

Dass sie sich nicht mehr wirklich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren konnte, war klar und nachdem sie Gabriel eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte, verbrachte sie die restliche Zeit bis zum Feierabend mehr oder weniger in Gedanken.

 

„Honey, was ist los?“, fragte Gabe stirnrunzelnd, als er drei Stunden seine Verlobte sah, die etwas neben der Spur wirkte.

Kurz erzählte Sam, was vorgefallen war und das Gesicht des dunkelblonden Mannes verwandelte sich nach und nach in ein breites Grinsen. Er sah mit einem Zwinkern zu seinem besten Freund, der sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf die kleine Couch setzte und Samantha zuwinkte.

„Also erstens, beruhige dich und rede nicht so schnell, bei uns ist es halb acht Uhr morgens, wir sind noch müde“, lachte Rob und Gabriel fragte, was diese Tussi wollte, während er seinen Kopf auf die Hand stützte und seine Freundin verträumt ansah.

Samantha rollte mit den Augen und fragte sich, warum er so ruhig blieb, während sich ihre Gedanken darum drehten, was sie sagen sollte, konnte, durfte und was nicht.

„Sage ich zuviel, wird uns vielleicht ein Strick draus gedreht und sage ich zu wenig, wird ich als doofe Kuh abgestempelt. Und woher zum Geier haben die meine Nummer?!“

„Honey, atmen“, lächelte Gabriel, der sie selten so hektisch erlebt hatte.

Verdammt noch mal. Sie hatte doch noch nie ein Interview gegeben. Zuerst benötigte sie ein Coaching.

„Schick die Daten; wir klären das. Wenn die ein Interview wollen, dann sollen sie auch eines bekommen; aber wir werden das zusammen machen.“

„Und falls die Tante wieder anruft, dann hebst du einfach nicht ab“, fügte Rob mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu.

 

In jeder freien Minute steckte ihre Nase im Laptop; es wurde nach Rezepten gesucht und der Plan nahm immer weiter Form an. Robert und ihr Verlobter hatten mit dem Hauscatering gesprochen, die das alles natürlich übernahmen. Samantha hatte diese Leute kennengelernt und war mehr als begeistert über diesen Vorschlag. Natürlich wollte sie den Großteil selber übernehmen, denn sie war nicht gut im Delegieren. 

 

*Ding … Ding*

„Honey, da müssen wir mit LKWs ausrücken!“, lachte Gabriel und hielt die zusammengestellte Liste, die er am Vormittag von ihr bekommen hatte in den Bildschirm.

Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es gab Dinge, die es in Amerika nicht gab und umgekehrt. Es wäre toll gewesen, direkt vor Ort zu sein; so musste sie sich auf die anderen verlassen. Selten, dass er es erlebt hatte, dass Samantha so viel und so schnell redete und er kaum folgen konnte.

„Mach dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken, dann improvisieren wir eben. Amerika ... Das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Das wird schon alles klappen“, grinste er.

_Das wird schon alles klappen, das muss alles klappen!_

„Noch 16 Tage, bist du schon nervös?“, strahlte er und griff nach dem Kalender; denn er konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Das würde so toll werden.

Ob sie nervös war?! Das war eindeutig der falsche Ausdruck. Er hatte ja keinen Schimmer, was sie durchmachte. Auf der anderen Seite war es aber er, der seine Verlobte wieder etwas herunterholen konnte, indem er beruhigend auf sie einredete. Das nächste, was sie wissen wollte, war, ob Rob gleich mit ihm fliegen, oder nachkommen wollte.

„Und wann kommt ihr überhaupt?“

„Überraschung“, sagte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen.

„Gabriel, meine Nerven sind schon gespannt, übertreib es nicht!“

„Ich komme am 25. und Rob kommt am 29. nach, und wir fliegen am 3. April gemeinsam wieder zurück“, sagte er ruhig und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort, während Sam schon wieder in Gedanken war.

Den Besuch bei ihren Verwandten konnten sie in den Flitterwochen erledigen; schließlich sollten alle ein Foto bekommen und das ging nicht so schnell. Sam musste bis am 23. März arbeiten. Rob müsste auf ihrer Couch schlafen und am 1. April würden die beiden zu ihren Eltern fahren ... 

„Hat der März 30 oder 31 Tage?“, fragte sie zwischendurch.

„31“, antwortete Gabriel. 

Ok. Dann müsste sie auch noch für ein Bespassungsprogramm sorgen müssen.

„Babe!“, rief Gabriel ungeduldig und winkte mit der Hand vor dem Bildschirm. Er wollte mit seiner Süßen reden und ihr nicht beim Denken zusehen.

„Entschuldige“, erwiderte die junge Frau und blies ihm einen Kuss zu.

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett und machst dir heute keinen Kopf mehr um all den Kram, in Ordnung?!“

 

Den Kopf auszuschalten fiel ihr nicht besonders leicht und kaum war sie im Bett, stand Sam erneut auf, um sich etwas zu notieren. Ihre Nerven waren schon ziemlich dünn und oft war schon ein Wort ein Wort zuviel und sie reagierte entweder gereizt oder war den Tränen nahe. So beschloss sie, am nächsten freien Tag schwimmen zu gehen. Das Wasser hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie – wenn nicht gerade ihr Verlobter in der Nähe war.

 

Während sie wieder einmal an ihren Listen saß, schaute Samantha nebenbei die Videos der neuesten Conventions. Sehnsuchtsvoll seufzend wendete sie ihren Blick wieder vom Fernseher ab. Sie vermisste diese Gang so unglaublich. 

„Einen ganz lieben Gruß schicken wir an unsere Freundin in Österreich“, sagte Rob auf einmal und das erregte erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Alle standen auf die Bühne und winkten. 

„Honey, ich liebe dich, neue Lage 9 Tage."

 

So viele Fragen waren noch ungeklärt.

„Hey, meine Schöne; geht es dir gut?“

„Alles ok. Frage 1 – ich habe drei Brautjungfern und eine Trauzeugin, willst du nur Rob oder auch drei von den Jungs?“

„Keine Ahnung, brauche ich die?“, erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

„Keine Ahnung, drum frag ich dich“, lachte sie.

„Ich denke, mir genügt Rob“, meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen und erntete ein Nicken.

Einige Augenblicke später hatte er einige Bilder in seinem E-Mail Ordner und runzelte die Stirn.

„Frage 2 …“, fing sie an.

„Ach herrje; eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich einen Anzug tragen könnte“, murmelte er anhand der Kleiderauswahl, musste aber zugeben, dass das, was er sah, sehr schön war.

„Spassvogel.“

Sie hatte mit ihren Mädels geredet. Die Braujungfern würden blau tragen und die Trauzeugin rot.

„Was ich fragen wollte; für die ganze Arbeit die sie haben werden, ist das in unserem Budget drinnen? Natürlich auch Rob‘s Anzug.“

Natürlich. Er kannte ja seine Schnäppchenjägerin.

„Ok. Frage 3. Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn deine Krawatte rot ist, und die von Rob blau, oder umgekehrt, es wäre halt so toll farblich abgestimmt.“

Plötzlich fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig, denn Samantha hatte sich echt viele Gedanken gemacht.

„Brauchst du nicht“, grinste sie kopfschüttelnd, „sicherzustellen, dass mein Mann gut aussieht, ist Frauensache – nein im Ernst, ich mache das sehr gerne.“

Natürlich wollte er sich drum kümmern und fragte noch, ob es eine Kleiderordnung gab, nur falls jemand fragen würde.

„Nein, nur reinweiß hat keine Frau zu erscheinen, das ist unhöflich der Braut gegenüber. Schwarz natürlich auch nicht; ist ja keine Beerdigung.“

Kichernd nickte er.

„Ok, das wäre es vorerst. Nein warte; du blau und Rob rot, meine Trauzeugin trägt auch rot“, sagte sie noch schnell. Gabriel nickte.

„Ich rot, Rob blau“, erwiderte er ernst.

„Gabriel!“

„Ach Honey, ich liebe dich“, lachte er und mit einem gedrückten Kuss auf den Bildschirm beendete er das Gespräch.

 

Der letzte Arbeitstag für die nächsten sechs Wochen ließ Samantha innerliche Freudentänze aufführen. In zwei Tagen würde sie ihren Verlobten wiedersehen und dann konnte das Abenteuer losgehen. Auf die Arbeit konnte sie sich ohnehin nicht mehr konzentrieren und war so kribbelig, dass ihr an diesem Tag einige Fehler unterliefen. Aber, kein Wässerchen konnte das trüben.

Das Hochzeitskleid, oder besser gesagt, _die_ Hochzeitskleider passten wie angegossen und sie fühlte sich einfach nur rundum zufrieden. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage waren vollkommen vergessen und sie freute sich auf ein paar Tage der Entspannung, bevor der richtige Stress begann.

Natürlich hatte sie auch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Gabriel. Etwas Selbstgemachtes, das noch den letzten Schliff benötigte. Die Idee stammte natürlich aus dem Internet. Dazu hatte sie sich ein großes Glas besorgt und viele bunte Notizzettel – um genau zu sein, 365; die nur darauf warteten, beschrieben zu werden. Gründe für ihre Liebe; Gedanken, Sprüche, Gutscheine. Ihr Herz war voll davon und es fiel ihr nicht so schwer, das für den Mann, der ihr alles bedeutete, zu verdeutlichen.

Inmitten der Bastelarbeiten durchzuckte sie ein Blitz.

_Wohin mit meinem Brautkleid?_

Gabriel sollte es vor der kirchlichen Trauung auf keinen Fall sehen. Das sollte eine Überraschung werden.

 


	50. Chapter 50

Glücklich drehte Samantha sich noch einmal im Bett um, denn sie hatte noch immer nicht realisiert, dass sie so lange Urlaub hatte. An diesem Tag, entschied sie sich, zum Frisör zu gehen, es musste ja nicht alles auf dem letzten Drücker erledigt werden; normalerweise kam ja immer irgendetwas dazwischen.

_Hoffentlich hat er in Amerika alles im Griff_

Beinahe jeden Tag war sie mit irgendjemand in Kontakt, aber es war etwas anderes, wenn man den Gegenüber anfassen konnte, oder nur aus einer unendlich weiten Distanz dabei zusehen musste.

 

Ein altes Ehepaar saß nebeneinander und lächelte sich an, während er ihre Hand küsste.

Gabriel sah diesem Schauspiel einige Minuten zu, bevor er den Blick abwandte und sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster des Flugzeuges in die Wolken starrte. Genau das wollte er auch haben und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusste, dass er im Begriff war, genau das zu bekommen.

Wahnsinn. In ein paar Tagen würde er mit dem Menschen, der ihm alles bedeutete, vor dem Traualtar stehen. Hätte ihm das jemand vor vier Jahren erzählt, er hätte gelacht. Obwohl; wahrscheinlich hätte er damals nicht einmal lachen können. Aber er hätte zumindest davon träumen können, hätte Asmodeus ihn schlafen lassen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen dachte er an diese Zeit zurück. Wie gerne hätte er diese Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Aber das mit dem Löschen seiner Erinnerungen hatte er ja leider nicht geschafft. Zum Teil gut – aber eben nur zum Teil.

Das waren schreckliche und verdammt schmerzhafte Jahre. Schmerzhaft deswegen, weil dieser verdammte Mistkerl Teil für Teil seine Gnade abgezapft hatte und Gabriel an Schmerz nicht gewohnt war. Nach seiner Befreiung hatte Sam ihm gesagt, dass er ihn brauchte und Gabriel hätte alles dafür verwetten können, dass sich das nach einer verdammten Liebeserklärung angehört hatte. Aber was hatte er gemacht? Kaum hatte er seine Kräfte wieder, flog er davon und ließ die anderen im Stich.

Nur wegen Sam war er aber wieder zurückgekommen und dann hatten sie Michael und Luzifer geschlagen. Kopfschüttelnd dachte er an die Zeit zurück; das war mit viel mehr Glück als Verstand verbunden gewesen.

Dann hatte er ein kleines Stelldichein mit Rowena und konnte noch deutlich Sam’s Blick spüren. Nein, das war kein eifersüchtiger Blick. Das war Entsetzen und unglaubliche Traurigkeit. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so angesehen. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er es total vermasselt hatte. Dabei hatte ihm das mit der rothaarigen Hexe doch überhaupt nichts bedeutet. Er hatte nur unglaublichen Druck und – keine Ahnung; sie war da. Sozusagen - zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Na ja, und kaum hatte er gedacht, es wäre alles wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung, da passierte dann diese Sache mit Rowena und ihrer Behausung; inklusive des ganzen übernatürlichen Krams. Tagelang hatte er sich das Hirn zermartert, wie er Sam in Sicherheit bringen konnte und am Anfang ging es auch wirklich nur darum. Aber je tiefer er sich in die ganze Sache verheddert hatte, desto entschlossener wurde er, dass er mit Sam eine Zukunft haben konnte und wollte. Zugeben, sein Vorhaben beruhte zu 90 Prozent auf der Hoffnung.

Daran wollte er aber gar nicht mehr denken, denn alles hatte sich zum Positiven gewandt. Sollte Samantha das aber jemals herausfinden ... Nein, auch daran wollte er nicht denken, denn dann wäre kein Ort im Universum sicher genug. 

 

Die beiden hatten sich dazu entschlossen, auf die Geschenkeliste nur Bargeld zu setzen. Erstens würde die Hochzeit scheißteuer werden und zweitens war Gabe’s Trailer zu klein, um irgendwelchen unnötigen Kram unterbringen zu können.

„Scheiße!“

Erschrocken fuhr sie von der Couch hoch. Sam war eingeschlafen, dabei sollte sie doch schon fast am Flughafen sein. Nach einer kurzen Orientierungsminute fuhr sie noch einmal durch ihre Haare, schnappte sich das Schild, das sie gebastelt hatte und hetzte zum Auto.

Als Gabriel seine Liebste mit dem Schild stehen sah, auf dem zu lesen war, dass sie nach einem Ehemann Ausschau hielt, zog er erst die Stirn in Falten, dann aber musste er lachen.

„Warte“, sagte sie, als er sie küssen wollte und sah sich suchend um, fragte halblaut, ob ansonsten keiner diesen Job übernehmen wollte. Als sich keiner meldete, zuckte Sam mit den mit den Schultern, sagte, dass sie wohl keine andere Wahl hätte und umarmte ihn so stürmisch, dass beide am Ende auf dem Boden knieten.

„Oh du Biest“, lachte er, nahm ihr das Schild aus der Hand und schmiss es auf den Boden.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren die beiden endlich in ihrer Wohnung angelangt, wo Gabe sofort seine Sachen hinschmiss.

„Den Anzug hängst du aber wenigstens auf!“, lachte sie und hielt ihn auf Abstand, als er über sie herfiel. Mit einem lauten Seufzen und nachdem er die Augen verdreht hatte, machte er aber, was seine Verlobte gesagt hatte, bevor er sich wieder gierig auf sie stürzte.

Im Nu flog die gesamte Kleidung, die an ihren Körpern war durch die Wohnung. Siegessicher warf er seine Liebste auf das Bett und hockte sich mit funkelnden Augen über sie, denn bevor er in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versank, musste er sie einfach ansehen. Das Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust, da endlich die lange Warterei ein Ende gefunden hatte.

„Gehen wir zuerst unter die Dusche, es war ein langer Flug.“

Endlich durfte er ihre wunderbaren Hände wieder auf seiner Haut spüren.

 

Gabriel liebte Sex und es war kein Geheimnis, dass er sehr schnell erregbar war. Aber was er noch mehr liebte, waren die Phasen davor. Die Gerüche, die Geräusche und die Sensationen, die den Körper durchfluteten. Für beide war es wichtig, so lange wie möglich in diesen Phasen zu bleiben.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass der Sex eher eine Seltenheit war, da sich die beiden nur ein paar Wochen im Jahr sahen, der ihn so atemberaubend machte und Sam fragte sich, ob das auch so bleiben würde, wenn sie jeden Tag miteinander verbringen würden. Zumindest hoffte sie es.

Was sie aber am meisten daran liebte, war nicht, dass er sie stimulieren konnte, sondern zu sehen, wie sehr er es genoss; dass er neue Dinge ausprobieren wollte und offen dafür war. Aber es gab eine Regel. Spaß dabei zu haben; denn wenn es ernst werden würde, würde es nicht mehr toll sein.

Zusammen zu lernen, gegenseitig aufeinander eingehen und miteinander zu reden, ehrlich zu sein und loszulassen. Diese Kombination mit dem Menschen, den man liebte – es gab nichts Schöneres.

 

„Gabe?“, rief Samantha aus der Küche.

„Baby?“

„Romeo?“

„Sweetie?“

„Gabriel?“

„Honey?“, grinste er und umarmte seine Verlobte von hinten, drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und nickte bei der Frage, ob er Hunger hatte. Gut gestärkt schlüpften beide in ihre Schuhe, um in die Stadt zu gehen. Mit der Straßenbahn fuhren sie dann auf den _Pöstlingberg_. Dort gab es viel zu bestaunen. Mit dem Zug, der wie ein Drache aussah, ging es dann im Schritttempo in das Innere des Berges.

„Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte er begeistert.

„Eine Märchenwelt; genau das Richtige für mein großes Kind“, grinste sie und er musste zugeben, dass das sogar stimmte, als sie in eine Welt voller Zwerge, Elfen, Märchenfiguren und Lichterglanz abtauchten.

Nach einem wunderbaren Mittagessen im angrenzenden Schloss, entschieden sich die zwei Verliebten wieder zurückzugehen. Auf dem Weg kamen sie auch am Tiergarten vorbei, welcher natürlich auch einen Besuch wert war. Außerdem benötigte Sam ein paar Fotos, wenn sie wieder mit Gabriel’s Zwergen unterwegs war.

„Hast du das gesehen?“, rief er lachend und ging einen Schritt vom Lama-Gehege weg.

„Ich denke, du hast eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Lamas“, grinste Samantha und erinnerte sich an den Vorfall beim letzten Tiergartenbesuch.

 

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und breitete die Arme in einer stillen Einladung aus, denn das war eindeutig genug Sport für diesen Tag gewesen. Jetzt wollte Gabriel nur noch mit seinem Mädchen bei einem Film entspannen und sie streicheln. Schmunzelnd legte sie sich zwischen seine Beine und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die sanften Berührungen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hmm … das ist so angenehm, hör nie damit auf.“

„Irgendwann muss ich aufhören, sonst bekomme ich einen Krampf“, erwiderte er mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.

„Abgemacht, irgendwann“, schnurrte Sam.

„Entschuldige Honey“, sagte er, nachdem er etwas fester zugepackt hatte; sie machte es ihm aber auch nicht einfach, nachdem sie sich wie eine Katze auf ihm räkelte.

Natürlich machte sie das noch einmal; absichtlich.

„Du Biest“, schmunzelte Gabriel und fing an, sie zu kitzeln.

 

Als Gabriel am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, lag Sam nicht neben ihm. Bevor er aber aufstehen konnte, um eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben, stand sie grinsend mit dem Handy in der Hand vor ihm.

„Ich habe mit meiner Mama telefoniert und wir müssen heute die Kinder hüten, wenn du magst. Falls es aber dazu kommt, Windeln zu wechseln, dann darfst du ran – hast ja schließlich Erfahrung.“

Für diese Meldung sprang er auf, umklammerte Samantha und schmiss sie auf das Bett, bevor er sie erneut kitzelte, bis ihr die Luft ausging.

„So, Auszeit!“, keuchte sie und stieg aus dem Bett, „ich bin unter der Dusche und wenn du brav bist, darfst du nachkommen.“

„Als wäre ich nicht immer brav“, brummte er und folgte ihr.

 

Lisa hatte bald Geburtstag und Sam hatte ihr eine besondere Torte versprochen. Bevor sie den Heimweg antraten, musste sie noch etwas besorgen und so standen die beiden einige Zeit später in einem Spielzeuggeschäft. 

„Ich hasse diese Dinger“, murmelte sie, während eine der Barbiepuppen zwischen ihren Fingern lag, so als wäre diese giftig.

Amüsiert darüber, wollte er wissen, ob sie nie mit Puppen gespielt hatte.

„Ich bin die Fraktion Plüschtiere; kennst mich ja“, lachte sie, worauf er nur zustimmend nicken konnte.

 

Die Freude war groß, als Gabriel und Sam’s Nichte aufeinandertrafen. Während die beiden wieder schwer beschäftigt waren, hatte Samantha ihren Neffen am Arm, den sie aber auch abgab, denn das Mittagessen kochte sich nicht von alleine. Der Zwerg hatte Gefallen an Gabe’s Bart gefunden und ließ ihn auch nicht mehr los.

„Der hat so schöne braune Augen wie du“, sagte ihr Verlobter mit einem Zwinkern.

„Und wie sein Papa“, grinste ihr Bruder, der in diesem Moment in die Küche kam und den Kleinen mitnahm.

„Armer Zwerg“, sagte Gabriel, „irgendwann darfst du selber entscheiden, wann du schlafen willst.“

Es war ein lustiger Abend und beide entschlossen sich dazu, über Nacht zu bleiben. In einer ruhigen Minute bat sie dann ihre Mutter darum, das Brautkleid mit zu schmuggeln, denn ansonsten würde sie wirklich nackt auf die Hochzeit gehen müssen.

Die einzige Sorge galt den Kleinen, damit diese den langen Flug auch gut überstehen würden.

Aber irgendwie hatte Samantha das ständige Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben.

„Hast du alle Papiere mit? Du musst Rob noch mal schreiben, dass er die Ringe nicht vergessen darf“, sagte sie im Bett und während Gabriel nur schlaftrunken antwortete, dass sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen sollte, rasten Samantha’s Gedanken.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, seufzte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen und wollte wissen, warum er ihr nicht früher gesagt hatte, was das für ein Stress war.

„Weil du dann nicht _ja_ gesagt hättest“, lachte er schulterzuckend.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte sie, kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und drückte ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Wange. So konnte er nicht einschlafen. Nicht, wenn ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch lag und ihr warmer Atem seinen Hals streichelte.

„Babe, können wir …?“, fragte er leise.

„Nein, können wir nicht."

„Aber wir könnten doch …"

„Ich kann aber nicht“, erwiderte Samantha, denn zwei Stunden zuvor war etwas passiert.

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?“, flüsterte er und Sam musste grinsen.

„Wollen schon, aber können nicht.“

„Oh Honey ...“

„Aber du kannst."

„Aber ich will nicht“, flüsterte er und das Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein Lachen.

„Oh, du Kavalier. Ich mach es morgen wieder gut.“

„Ja?“

„Klar, wann sonst? Danach ist Rob da und dann bleiben wir sowieso abstinent“, lachte sie, „tja, hätte Eva nicht vom Apfel genascht …“

„Nicht Eva; Lilith – sag mal schaust du dir _Supernatural_ nicht an?“, fragte er ernst und bekam als Antwort, dass sie aufgehört hatte, nachdem Luzifer ihn getötet hatte.

 

Die beiden wurden beim morgendlichen Kuscheln unterbrochen, als plötzlich die Zimmertüre aufgerissen wurde und Lisa zu den beiden ins Bett sprang.

„Oh, da ist aber noch jemand müde“, kicherte Gabe und wickelte sie in die Decke ein.

Das gefiel der Kleinen natürlich und Sam beobachtete diese Szenen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Aufstehen!“, rief sie unter Quietschen und Lachen.

„Bei euch gibt es wohl keinen Hahn, sondern den Zwerg hier“, grinste er, während er sie weiter kitzelte. Der Hahn hätte bereits vor drei Stunden gekräht, erfuhr er dann.

 

Niemals hätte Samantha gedacht, eines Tages zu heiraten. Seit ihrer Lehre war sie immer gut alleine zurechtgekommen. Natürlich hatte sie auch Beziehungen, aber niemals war ein Mann dabei, mit dem sie sich hätte vorstellen können, das Leben zu teilen. Und dann kam Gabriel und es war ihr größter Wunsch, bis zum Rest ihres Lebens an seiner Seite zu sein. Er gab ihr alles, was sie brauchte; bei ihm fühlte sie sich geliebt, verstanden und geborgen.

 

Als Gabriel am Beifahrersitz saß und aus dem Fenster sah, rief er plötzlich, dass sie umdrehen sollte. Samantha war etwas irritiert, als sie vor dem Musikgeschäft parkte. Dann aber leuchteten ihre Augen, als er meinte, dass er ihr eine Gitarre besorgen würde.

„Die Gitarre ist wunderschön, ich werde sie Eddy nennen“, sagte sie, streichelte über das schwarze Instrument und trieb ihn an, nach Hause zu fahren.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie einen Krampf in den Fingern und das Kreuz tat weh. Die Gitarre wurde wieder verstaut, während die junge Frau das machte, was sie am besten konnte.

„Alles klar“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen und stand auf. Während Samantha das Internet wegen der Torte befragte, zog er sich aus und meinte auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, dass er am Abend zuvor etwas von Wiedergutmachung gehört hatte. Als das bestätigt wurde, nickte er und traf seine Vorbereitungen.

Nach zehn Minuten fühlte er sich sauber genug und rief nach seiner Verlobten.

„Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?“

„Nein, bin fertig!“

Dieses genervte Augenrollen, das er gerne benutzte, konnte Samantha noch im Wohnzimmer spüren und musste kichern. Als er nach einer halben Minute noch immer keine Antwort erhalten hatte, stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich notdürftig ab und zog sie einfach an der Hand.

„Duschen. Jetzt!“

„Aye Sir“, antwortete sie folgsam und salutierte.

 

Es war nicht seine Lieblingsposition, denn er konnte sie nicht sehen. Aber er konnte zumindest so fest in das Kopfkissen beißen, damit kein Ton seine Lippen verließ, als dieses lustvolle Zucken durch seine Genitalien wanderte, der Blutkreislauf angeregt wurde und ihm nicht nur warm, sondern wirklich heiß wurde. Automatisch spreizten sich seine Beine, um endlich das zu bekommen, wonach er sich seit Monaten gesehnt hatte.

Gabriel lag auf seinem Bauch, beide Hände waren über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden und ließen keinen Spielraum für plötzliche Bewegungen. Sanft kratzten ihre kurzen Fingernägel über seinen Arsch, ließen ihn zucken.

„Was möchtest du?“

Die Antwort dauerte keine drei Sekunden und Samantha musste anhand dieser Ungeduldigkeit schmunzeln.

„Das sanfte Ziehen deiner Finger auf meiner Haut. Den heiße Wind deines Atems auf meiner Wange. Den süßen Klang deiner Stimme in meinem Ohr und die Feuchtigkeit deiner Lippen ... überall.“

Wer wäre Samantha gewesen, ihm das zu verweigern?

Er liebte es, wenn sie sich Zeit nahm und er hasste es. Seine Hände zerrten immer wieder an dem Schal.

„Mach nichts Unüberlegtes!“

„Wann hab ich schon jemals etwas Voreiliges oder Unüberlegtes gemacht?“

„Ich habe eine Liste. Alphabetisch geordnet.“

Gabriel grinste in das Kissen, denn es gefiel ihm, wenn Sam Kontra gab.

Ein Wechselspiel von Zärtlichkeit und stürmischer Leidenschaft begann. Sein Puls wurde schneller, warme Wellen durchströmten jede Nervenzelle, bis diese Zuckungen begannen, die er nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Es war wie schmelzen und explodieren zur selben Zeit. Dies waren vielleicht die einzigen Momente in seinem Leben, wo er an nichts dachte, wo er sich um nichts sorgen musste, außer um sich und diesen Moment.

Fest umschlungen und geküsst werden; das war eine wichtige Phase nach dem Orgasmus und ein tiefes, vertrautes, zufriedenes Glücksgefühl mit dem Menschen in seinem Arm, den er so sehr liebte. Er brauchte Ruhe; mit ihr.


	51. Chapter 51

„Zeit, um aufzustehen und dem Tag ins Gesicht zu sehen.“

Gabriel war morgens immer besonders liebesbedürftig. Langsames Wachwerden mit seiner Verlobten; ihre Haut an seiner zu spüren und dabei den Vögeln zuzuhören gehörte zum täglichen Ritual, um in die Gänge zu kommen.

 

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, warum ist die schon wieder verstimmt? Spiel mir was vor.“

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drückte sie die Gitarre in seine Hand und lächelte zufrieden, als einige Momente später wundervolle Musik erklang, welche bis in ihre Zehenspitzen weiter vibrierten.

 

Natürlich hatte Samantha auch ein Schild für Rob gebastelt und am frühen Nachmittag standen die beiden am Flughafen und hielten Ausschau nach ihrem Freund.

Gabe spürte einen leichten Stoß in seine Rippen und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Samantha nickte.

„Hey, ich übernehme den Job“, sagte der kleine Mann mit dem bezaubernden Lächeln und deutete auf das Schild, bevor er zuerst Sam und dann Gabriel umarmte, der ihm erzählte, dass er auch so ein Schild gebastelt bekommen hatte. 

Rob nickte begeistert, als er Samantha’s Wohnung betrat, denn genauso hatte er sie eingeschätzt.

„Bisschen klein für drei Leute, aber es wird reichen“, sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sich die drei auf die Couch setzten und zu erzählen anfingen.

Dazu gab es Pizza, denn nicht nur Rob war ausgehungert. 

„Schöne Grüße soll ich bestellen, und sie zählen schon die Tage“, schmunzelte der Lockenkopf und stieß mit seinem Glas an die anderen. 

„Also ich kann dir anbieten, dass du entweder mit Gabe in einem Bett schläfst, oder ich mache dir die Couch zurecht.“

„Honey!“, rief Gabriel entsetzt, bekam aber nur als Antwort, dass man als Gastgeberin auch zurückstecken musste. Außerdem wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden ein Brétt teilten. Die Couch war völlig ausreichen und Rob nickte dankbar.

„Wenn du noch duschen gehen möchtest, bitte“, sagte Sam und deutete zum Bad, „ansonsten wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht.“

 

Unruhig wälzte Gabriel sich am nächsten Morgen im Bett, während Sam ihn immer wieder in die Matratze drückte, mit den Worten, dass er nicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen könne.

„Klar kann ich.“

„Schau auf die Uhr, Rob schläft bestimmt noch“, flüsterte sie. Gabe zog seine Süße näher und raunte, dass sie sich dann eben anderweitig beschäftigen mussten.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie dünn die Wände sind, ich müsste dir den Mund zukleben“, lachte sie leise. Das ging aber auch anders. Zärtlich legte er seine Lippen auf ihre, legte die Finger an ihre Hüfte und beiden kam zur selben Zeit ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen über die Lippen.

Ihre Nase rieb an seiner und auch wenn Sam ihm auch sonst kaum wiederstehen konnte, diese paar Tage im Monat machten sie noch geiler. Mutter Natur war eine Bitch.

Irgendwann hörten die beiden aber dann die Klospülung und wussten, dass ihr Freund wach war. Gutgelaunt schlenderten sie ein Zimmer weiter und Samantha schüttelte den Kopf, als er fragte, ob er zu laut gewesen sei.

 

Während die Kaffeemaschine machte, was sie machen sollte, sah Samantha zu den beiden und in diesem Moment überfiel sie eine tiefe Dankbarkeit und Glück. Diese beiden Menschen hatten dazu beigetragen, dass sich ihr Leben grundlegend verändert hatte. Ein Geschenk, dessen Wert mit nichts auf der Welt zu vergleichen war. Sam konnte nur das Beste daraus machen.

Nach einem kleinen Frühstück und während die junge Frau damit beschäftigt war, ihren Kuchen zu backen; beschlagnahmten die beiden Männer den Laptop. Als Samantha einen kurzen Blick aus der Türe warf, hatte sie nur einen Gedanken. Den, darüber froh zu sein, all ihre Dateien auf eine externe Festplatte gespeichert zu haben.

„Honey?“, rief Gabe.

„Ja bitte?“, antwortete Sam und schaute erneut aus der Tür.

„Was hältst du von _Ghost - Nachricht von Sam_?“

„Ich liebe den Film.“

„Und was hältst du von Musicals?“, wollte Rob wissen und nickte nur, als sie antwortete, auch Musicals zu lieben.

Die beiden Männer tuschelten erneut miteinander, aber als sich seine Verlobte zu ihnen setzte, klappte Gabriel den Laptop zu. Mittlerweile kannte Samantha ihn ja, auch wenn er ein Schauspieler war. Aber gut, mit etwas Geduld würde sie es ohnehin erfahren.

 

„Hey, schönes Stück“, schmunzelte Rob, als er Sam‘s Gitarre auspackte und natürlich musste sie ihm die Fortschritte zeigen.

Als Samantha das erste Mal eine Gitarre in ihren Händen hielt, war es _Fare thee well_ , das sie spielen wollte. Rob stimmte mit ein und so musste sie nicht alleine singen. Außerdem hatte sie zwei Profis an ihrer Seite und so vergingen die Stunden.

 

Da natürlich der Lockenkopf die fantastische Küche nicht nur immer vorgeschwärmt bekommen wollte, fanden sich die drei eine Stunde später in einem kleinen Gasthaus ein. Es gab sie auch in Österreich - die Fans. Nett und zuvorkommend ließen Rob und Gabriel das natürlich über sich ergehen; machten Fotos – schrieben Autogramme.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde dann endlich das Geheimnis gelüftet.

„Honey?“, sagte Gabriel.

„Gabriel?“

„Wir müssen uns schön langsam fertigmachen.“

Das war eine schöne Überraschung die sich die beiden Männer einfallen lassen haben. Im nahegelegenen Musiktheater wurde das Musical _Ghost – Nachricht von_ Sam aufgeführt; und es war fantastisch. Den fröhlichen Abend ließen die drei bei einem Glas Wein ausklingen.

 

Der nächste Morgen startete mit einer neuerlichen Überraschung.

„Ich habe deinen Kühlschrank geplündert, ich hoffe das war ok?“, sagte er und deutete auf den Tisch, wo ein leckeres Frühstück auf die hungrigen Mägen wartete, „denn als Trauzeuge ist es meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass es euch gut geht.“

Das hatte er geschafft und da Sam ihre Torte fertig machen musste, entschieden sich Rob und Gabe einen Frisör aufzusuchen.

„Komm mir ja nicht mit kurzen Haaren, sonst werde ich dich nicht heiraten.“

Sie nahm Gabe’s Gesicht in die Hände und sah ihn ernst an. Sein Mund blieb offen stehen, aber mehr als ein stummes Schulterzucken bekam sie nicht als Antwort. Seine Verlobte musste sich nicht sorgen; er liebte seine Haare und solange er nicht vor die Kamera musste, wurden keine einschneidenden Übergriffe vorgenommen. Mit einem Zwinkern schob er Rob aus der Tür, der mit den Augen rollte, da Sam befürchtete, die beiden Männer könnten sich verlaufen.

 

*Ding Ding*

„Was machst du da?“, wollte Jared wissen und kam ganz nahe an den Bildschirm.

Samantha erklärte kurz, dass der Unterkörper der Barbiepuppe in den Kuchen gesteckt wurde und dieser dann als Kleid verziert werden würde. Das würde dann wie eine Prinzessin aussehen.

„Was es nicht alles gibt“, staunte Kim und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben.

„Und dann noch einen Kuchen für die Hochzeit.“

Natürlich wollte sie ihrer Mama nicht die ganze Arbeit überlassen. Es war ja nicht _die_ Hochzeitstorte. Die standesamtliche Trauung war nur Formsache. Die richtige Hochzeit war in Amerika – mit allen Menschen, die sie liebte.

„Wo sind deine Männer?“, fragte Jensen, während er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, so als könnte er die ganze Wohnung sehen.

„Beim Frisör; sich hübsch machen lassen.“

„Ich verstehe dich“, antwortete Kim mit einem Grinsen, als Samantha sagte, dass sie froh darüber war, um so ihre Ruhe zu haben.

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur sehen, ob alles passt“, sagte Misha, woraufhin Samantha ebenfalls den Stand der Dinge wissen wollte.

„Alles ok an der Front, wir warten auf euch“, erwiderte Jared und salutierte.

„Richte den beiden liebe Grüße aus und wir melden uns wieder, ja?“, lächelte Kim.

„Mach ich, bis bald, hab euch lieb.“

 

„Schatz, wir sind zu Hause“, kicherte Gabriel, als er zu seiner Liebsten in die Küche kam und gleich seinen Finger in die Creme steckte, bevor er ihr überhaupt einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Pass gut auf sie auf. So jemand ist Gold wert“, schmunzelte Rob bei einem kleinen Abendessen und klopfte Gabriel auf die Schulter; sich fragend, wie sie all das in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte.

Danach ging es gleich mit Arbeit weiter. Samantha hatte einen Likör zubereitet, der in kleine Fläschchen abgefüllt werden musste und dann als Gastgeschenk dienen sollte.

„Hmm … hat du den abgemessen?“, fragte Rob, der sich seine Finger abschleckte.

„Was übrig bleibt, könnt ihr trinken“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und nickte ihm zu.

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, aber die Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt. Hübsch verpackt in Cellophan und liebevoll verziert stand alles bereit.

_Morgen um diese Zeit ..._

Die drei standen vor dem vollbeladenen Auto und Sam frage, ob sie auch alles eingepackt hatten.

„Die Ringe?“

„Welche Ringe?“, fragte Rob unschuldig und schaute seine Freundin erstaunt an.

„Rob, kein guter Zeitpunkt“, erwiderte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. Ihre Nerven waren ohnehin ziemlich dünn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Wichtigste ist da … ich“, schmunzelte Gabriel und stieg ins Auto.

„Stop!“, rief Rob plötzlich, denn er wollte die Gitarre mitnehmen, nickte aber, als Samantha sagte, dass er die von ihrer Schwägerin nehmen könnte, falls er eine benötigen würde.

 

Rob fühlte sich in der großen Familie sofort pudelwohl; das kam für Samantha nicht überraschend. Wieso sollte man die beiden Spaßvögel auch nicht gerne haben? Lisa stand natürlich im Mittelpunkt und nutzte dies voll aus.

Als Gabriel mit seiner Verlobten die Stiege in den obersten Stock hinaufstieg und Rob eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, welcher das Zimmer von Sam’s jüngeren Bruder hatte; fragte er, ob sie auch getrennt schlafen müssten.

„Nein; aber vor der Hochzeit in zwei Wochen, werden wir getrennt schlafen.“

„Ungern“, flüsterte er, drückte sie fest an sich, streichelte über ihre Wange, blies einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und fragte dann, seit wann sie abergläubisch war.

„Bin ich nicht, aber das ist so und da fährt der Zug darüber“, schmunzelte Sam, setzte sich auf das Bett und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich weiß, Honey; ich zieh dich doch nur auf. Übrigens; unsere letzte Nacht in wilder Ehe.“

„Kein Sex vor der Ehe“, lachte sie und auch Gabe fand das sehr komisch.


	52. Chapter 52

Der große Tag. Zugegeben, Samantha hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Andauernd wurde sie wach. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ihr Verlobter wieder unter dem Deckenberg begraben war, während sie frieren musste.

„Du Dieb!“, flüsterte Samantha, kroch zu ihm unter die Decke und biss sanft in sein Ohr.

Anhand der Gänsehaut, die sich sofort über seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, war auch er innerhalb von Sekunden wach.

 

Rob war dabei, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte und die Stimme seiner Freundin vernahm, die ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück fuhren alle miteinander in den Gasthof ihrer Schwägerin, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Inzwischen war die blonde, junge Trauzeugin in der Gärtnerei gewesen, um die Gestecke und den Brautstrauß abzuholen. Rote, blaue und weiße Rosen mit dekorativem Grün. Genauso wie das Blumenarrangement auf den Tischen.

_Wunderschön_

 

Kaum zuhause, stand auch schon eine Freundin vor der Türe, die Samantha an der Hand nahm um ihr den letzten Schliff zu verabreichen.

„Verabschiedet euch, Jungs“, grinste die Frisörin den beiden zu.

„Lass mich nicht vor dem Altar warten“, meinte Gabriel gewitzt, bevor er von Rob weggezogen wurde.

Am Standesamt funktionierte es ohnehin nicht, dass sich die Brautleute vorher nicht sahen, denn es mussten ja alle Papiere unterzeichnet, der Ablauf besprochen werden und dergleichen.

Eine Stunde später war die Braut fertig; stand vor dem Spiegel und musste die Tränen zurückhalten, als ihre Mama sie umarmte.

„Mama, ich bin geschminkt, bitte nicht“, grinste sie und schluckte, „das heute ist nur für die Form, emotional wird es dann in zwei Wochen.“

Irgendetwas passte trotzdem nicht. Die Suche nach diesem Kleid dauerte lange. Es sollte einfach sein aber dennoch etwas Besonderes. Sie entschloss sich erneut für ein _One-Shoulder-_ Abendkleid, dezent mit weißen Blumen verziert, sehr bequem und etwas gerafft; lang, aber nicht bodenlang. Dazu eine leichte weiße Weste, denn so warm war es leider nicht.

Durch den Ausschnitt passte ihre Kette nicht dazu und musste schweren Herzens ausgetauscht werden. Dazu trug sie ihre Haare offen, nur zusammengehalten von einem weißen Haarreifen, der ebenfalls mit ein paar kleinen Blumen verziert war. Den ganzen Schnickschnack mit etwas Blauem, etwas Geliehenem … das sparte Sam für Amerika auf.

 

Lisa trug ein blaues Kleid und drehte sich wie eine Prinzessin, bis das ihr schwindelig war. Natürlich bekam sie mit ihren drei Jahren noch nicht mit, worum es ging. Für sie zählte, dass sie ein schönes Kleid tragen durfte und viele nette Leute anwesend waren.

„Ok, ich denke, wir sollten los“, sagte die Trauzeugin und packte die beiden Kleinen in ihr Auto.

Sam’s Bruder durfte ihr Auto fahren, mit dem er zuvor noch kurz in der Waschanlage gewesen war und welches ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Blumengesteck geschmückt war. Das war eine Ehre, denn Samantha gab niemanden so leichtfertig ihr Auto. 

 

Vor dem Standesamt hatten sich schon beinahe alle eingefunden und angespannt wartete Gabriel auf seine Verlobte.

Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, an dem er immer wieder zupfte – genauso wie an der blauen Krawatte und den Einstecktuch in seiner Anzugstasche; nicht zu vergessen, an seinen Haaren, die eigentlich seit Stunden perfekt saßen. Alles sollte an diesem Tag perfekt sein – für Samantha.

Rob beobachtete ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln und fragte, ob er eine frische Unterhose anhatte.

„Natürlich! Blöde Frage“, antwortete der dunkelblonde Mann schulterzuckend.

„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Hör auf, an dir herumzufummeln!“

Dann sah er sie endlich. Samantha hatte ihren Arm bei ihrer Mama eingehakt und grüßte die Gesellschaft, ehe sie sich löste, um zu ihrem Verlobten zu gehen.

„Siehst gut aus“, schmunzelte sie und drehte sich zu Rob, der ebenfalls toll aussah und trieb dann zur Eile, denn die am Amt würden sauer werden, wenn man nicht pünktlich erschien.

 

Während Freunde und Familie bereits im Saal warteten, standen Gabriel und Samantha vor der Tür, um noch einmal kurz durchzuatmen

„Bist du nervös, du hast eiskalte Hände“, sagte Gabe und drückte ihre Hand.

„Bisschen.“

„Du musst nur _ja_ sagen.“

„Dann lass uns die Sache durchziehen“, grinste Sam, legte ihre Hand auf seinen angewinkelten Arm und gemeinsam schritten die beiden durch die große Holztüre.

Die ersten Töne von _Hallelujah_ erklangen, von Rob und ihrer Trauzeugin gesungen, was Samantha eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte, denn alle waren aufgestanden und sahen sie an.

Am Tisch angekommen wartete das Brautpaar, bis das Lied zu Ende war und sich die beiden Trauzeugen an ihre Seiten gestellt hatten, um dann Platz zu nehmen.

Die beiden hatten kein eigenes Gelöbnis und auch noch nicht entschieden, das bei der kirchlichen Trauung zu machen. Sie wussten, wieviel sie einander bedeuteten ... Alles in allem - das hatte noch Zeit.

„Die Ringe bitte“, verlangte die Standesbeamtin. Rob griff in jede Tasche seines Anzuges und zuckte dann verlegen mit den Schultern.

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde auf Samantha’s Seite, denn Gabe wusste natürlich Bescheid - winkte der Lockenkopf der kleinen Lisa zu, die mit dem Ringkissen auf ihn zukam. Schneller als gedacht waren die beiden offiziell Ehemann und Ehefrau und nach einem kurzen Kuss unter dem Applaus aller anderen, wurde nur noch das Formelle verlangt. Als die junge Frau zum Schluss unterschreiben musste, musste sie sich noch einmal kurz ihren neuen Nachnamen ins Gedächtnis rufen, denn nun war sie offiziell Mrs. Samantha Novak.

 

„Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen“, seufzte Sam und blies die Luft langsam aus, während sie Rob leicht in die Seite stieß.

Jetzt, da sie Bescheid wusste, wurde das für eine gute Idee befunden. So gut, dass es auch in Amerika wiederholt werden sollte. Im Anschluss war natürlich noch einige Zeit für die Fotos vorgesehen, bevor die gesamte Gesellschaft in den Gasthof ging, wo bereits der Sektempfang aufgebaut war.

„Ich liebe dich, Mrs. Novak und du siehst bezaubernd aus“, flüsterte Gabe und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange, sah sie verträumt an und wäre beinahe gestolpert.

„Ich liebe dich, Mr. Novak.“

 

Zwar hatte Sam sich vorgenommen, stark zu sein; aber die gesamte Stimmung war einfach so emotional und berührend, dass das Wasser in ihren Augen kaum zum Versiegen kam.

Vor dem Essen sprach Sam‘s Onkel, der Pfarrer, ein kleines Tischgebet auch Rob sagte ein paar Worte über die ungewöhnliche Beziehungsreise und im Namen von Gabe und Samantha bedankte er sich ganz besonders bei ihrem Chef; ohne den das alles niemals möglich gewesen wäre. Die junge Braut hätte ja gerne den Schweinsbraten gegessen, der sich ebenfalls auf dem Teller von ihrem Mann befand und gierig beobachtet wurde. Aber ihrem Kleid zuliebe, verzichtete sie darauf und aß etwas anderes.

Danach wurde vom Brautpaar die Torte angeschnitten. Hand unten – Hand oben; ein kurzes, gespieltes Gerangel und die Menge war gut unterhalten. Fotos wurden geschossen, Filmchen wurden gemacht ... 

Es war ein wundervoller Tag, den alle bei einem Glas Wein ausklingen ließen, bevor einer nach dem anderen auf dem Zimmer verschwand.

 

„Was wird das?!“ grinste die junge Frau, als Gabriel sie hochhob; am Rücken und unter den Kniekehlen packte und die Tür mit dem Fuß aufstieß.

„Ich trage dich über die Schwelle“, lachte er.

„Im Ernst? Dass ich dich nachher massieren muss, weil dir der Rücken wehtut?“, schmunzelte sie.

„Du bist meine Frau und ich mach das jetzt. Ausserdem bringt das Unglück, wenn man das nicht macht“, antwortete er.

„Ach ja? Wer ist jetzt abergläubisch?!"

Aber dagegen konnte sie nichts mehr einwenden und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Um Gottes Willen“, stöhnte er und Sam antwortete schockiert, ob er damit sagen wollte, dass sie fett sei.

„Das war doch nur Spaß“, lachte er und ließ sie sanft auf das Bett fallen. Jedes Gramm und jeden Millimeter liebte er an seiner Frau. Sie war wunderschön, sexy und genau richtig, so wie sie war.

„Das Kleid ist ein Traum, aber ich werde es dir jetzt ausziehen“, raunte er und platzierte federleichte Küsse auf jede freigelegte Stelle. Sam machte dasselbe und lockerte seine Krawatte, während sie ihn liebevoll ansah.

Fein säuberlich wurde die Kleidung auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt und die junge Frau fragte sich, wie es in zwei Wochen werden würde, wenn dieser Tag schon so anstrengend gewesen war.

Ihre Füße brachten sie um; möglicherweise würde sie am nächsten Tag gar nicht mehr gehen können. Das bequeme paar Schuhe hatte sie natürlich zuhause vergessen gehabt. Gabriel sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um und entdeckte eine Hautcreme.

„Soll ich?“, fragte er und nickte zu ihren Füßen. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn Sam etwas wehtat.

„Ist es so angenehm, Mrs. Novak?“

„Sehr angenehm, Mr. Novak“, schmunzelte Sam, schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in die Kissen sinken, während er zärtlich ihre Füße behandelte.

 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Sam, küsste seine Schulter und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Er nahm ihre Hand, verschränkte sie mit seiner und legte diese auf seinen Bauch. 

„Hast du gewusst, dass Otter auch immer händchenhaltend schlafen, damit sie in der Nacht nicht voneinander wegtreiben?“


	53. Chapter 53

So wie Gabriel sie ansah, musste Samantha einfach fragen, ob sie sich so sehr verändert hatte.

„Der Ring ist neu“, erwiderte der dunkelblonde Mann gewitzt und küsste seine Frau.

Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits später Vormittag war und als die beiden eine Stock tiefer gingen, kniete Rob bereits mit Lisa am Boden und baute ein Schloss aus Legosteinen.

„Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer“, grinste er und Gabe fragte, wie lange er schon mit ihr herumturtelte, während seine Finger zwischen den beiden hin und herwanderten.

 

Samantha tat das Herz weh, aber die vielen Blumen, die sie zur Hochzeit bekommen hatte, konnte sie nicht mitnehmen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sich ihre Mama gut darum kümmern würde.

Rob machte dann Lisa ganz kribbelig, als er ihr erzählte, dass sie ihn das nächste Mal mit dem Flugzeug besuchen kommen würde, als die Kleine beim Abschied sehr traurig wurde.

 

Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln in den Rückspiegel machte Rob seiner Freundin das Kompliment, ganz nach ihrer Mutter zu kommen.

„Ja, die Art; total“, schwärmte er und Gabriel nickte zustimmend, „du hast eine sehr sympathische Familie, und die Kleinen sind total süß.“

„Danke, das gebe ich gerne weiter“, schmunzelte Sam den beiden zu. Die beiden Männer machten es aber auch niemanden schwer, sie gerne zu haben.

In der Wohnung hieß es dann die sieben Sachen zu packen und Sam war sich sicher, etwas vergessen zu haben. Froh darüber, dass ihre Mama den Ersatzschlüssel hatte, fand sie es aber auf der anderen Seite nicht so schlimm.

„Das Wichtigste ist das Kleid“, lächelte ihr Mann, obwohl er sie auch in einer Jogginghose noch einmal heiraten würde.

Den Augenblick, an dem er sie in ihrem Hochzeitskleid sah, konnte Sam kaum abwarten.

Zwei Stunden später saßen die drei im Flugzeug, wo Rob beinahe auf der Stelle einschlief. Zu ihrem Glück durfte Sam wieder am Fenster sitzen; sie liebte den Ausblick. Gabriel hielt ihre Hand, aber irgendwann überfiel auch ihn die Müdigkeit; was selten war – denn meistens redete er ununterbrochen. Sam allerdings war viel zu aufgeregt, um zu schlafen und so holte sie die Listen aus ihrer Tasche und grübelte wieder. Tausend Sachen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf und sie hoffte nur, dass alles so kommen würde, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

 

Zwischendurch wurde Gabriel wach und beäugte seine Frau mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Das wird uns ein Vermögen kosten“, stöhnte die Rothaarige, aber Gabe machte sich keine Sorgen ums Geld.

Einen Großteil würden sie ohnehin von den Gästen wiederbekommen und der Rest würde auch kein Problem darstellen.

„Und wenn nicht, dann machen wir unsere Hochzeitsreise in einer Holzhütte ohne Wasser und Strom“, neckte er; schüttelte aber den Kopf und sagte, dass das ein Scherz gewesen war.

Es sollte der schönste Tag werden und über so etwas wollte er und sollte sie sich keine Sorgen machen.

„Beschwer dich nachher bloß nicht ...“, meinte Samantha.

„Honey, ich meine das wirklich so. Alles was du brauchst, bekommst du auch; ohne Wenn und Aber“, sagte er mit Nachdruck und Sam nickte.

Inzwischen war auch Rob wieder aufgewacht und hatte das Gespräch mitangehört. Schulterzuckend meinte er nur, dass er dafür gerade stehen würde – sollte Gabriel pleitegehen.

„Was nicht passieren wird“, fügte ihr Mann hinzu.

„Und bevor dir alles zuviel wird, bitte rede mit uns. Wir sind eine große Familie und machen das gemeinsam; ihr steht nicht alleine da. Ich weiß, was ihr alles geplant habt und es wird ein riesen Ding“, meinte Rob und Samantha nickte mit einem Seufzen.

Die letzten Tage hatten enorm an ihr gezehrt und die nächsten Tage versprachen noch intensiver zu werden. Samantha war ausgelaugt und deswegen hatte sie auch schon wieder feuchte Augen. Noch dazu hatte sie diesen kleinen Teufel auf der Schulter sitzen, der ihr sagte, dass nur sie alleine es so machen konnte, damit es für sie auch richtig war. Hilfe anzunehmen, fiel ihr noch immer schwer.

Gabriel wusste was in ihr vorging, aber er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie er ihr das leichter machen sollte. Ein guter Start war jedenfalls, sie dazu zu bringen, die Listen wegzupacken.

„Und morgen fahren wir irgendwo hin, du braucht einen Tag Auszeit. Das ist ein Befehl.“

„Ja, Sir“, lachte Sam und ließ ihren Kopf in den Sitz zurücksinken.

 

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als die drei ihre Glieder strecken und den Boden unter den Füßen spüren konnten. Misha, Jared und Jensen standen bereit und überglücklich fielen die sechs übereinander her.

„Was habt ihr alles mit dabei? Bleibst du jetzt für immer bei uns?“ Jared stöhnte, als er die vielen Taschen sah, grinste aber dann.

Das wäre schön; aber ein paar Tage waren geplant. Samantha gähnte, Rob stöhnte und Jared wollte wissen, was denn an einem zehn-Stunden Flug so anstrengend gewesen war. Der Tag war lang und in den nächsten Tagen würde es genug Möglichkeiten geben, sich auszutauschen; so gingen die beiden ins Bett.

 

„Hey.“

„Selber, hey “, schmunzelte Sam, drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf den Arm.

„Bock auf Sex?“, fragte Gabriel mit einem Zwinkern.

„Sehr romantisch“, erwiderte seine Frau kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir sind verheiratet; mit der Romantik ist es jetzt vorbei.“

„Gut“, sagte sie und stand auf. „Dann werde ich mich auf der Stelle wieder scheiden lassen.“

„Komm sofort wieder her!“, lachte er, krabbelte über das Bett und zog sie mit unter die Bettdecke.

„Ich gehe duschen; wenn du den Sinn für Romantik wieder gefunden hast, dann kannst du ja nachkommen.“

„Den werde ich dir zeigen!“

 

„Jetzt gehörst du ganz offiziell zu uns“, grinste Robert beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen und schloss Samantha in eine feste Umarmung.

Rob hatte Kim, Ruth und Briana mittels Konferenzschaltung dazu geholt und alle klebten an ihren Lippen, als Sam und Gabriel abwechselnd zu erzählen anfingen. Dann musste noch das mit dem Polterabend geklärt werden. Sam hoffte nur, dass sich die anderen nicht nur Blödsinn einfallen lassen würden; sie kannte die Bande. In der Öffentlichkeit zu feiern ging ohnehin nicht. Die Feier sollte im Set stattfinden, nur die engsten Freunde. Auszusortieren fiel ihr natürlich schwer, denn am liebsten hätte Samantha alle dabeihaben wollen; deshalb wurde das Rob und Gabe überlassen.

Es sollte eine gemeinsame Feier werden, was vielleicht ein wenig unüblich war, aber die beiden hatten schon mehr unüblichere Sachen hinter sich gebracht. Ein gemeinsamer gemütlicher Abend mit den Liebsten war mehr wert, als ein sinnloses Besäufnis. Samantha war keine Spaßbremse; auf keinen Fall. Mit den Menschen mit denen sie es zu tun hatte, wäre das auch fatal gewesen; aber sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zum Affen zu machen – das musste sie dann auch nicht haben. Außer sie hatte zwei Promille und lag halb im Koma.

Irgendetwas Peinliches würde ihnen aber sicher nicht erspart bleiben, dessen war sie sich zu 100% sicher. Aber das war in Ordnung; schließlich planten und organisierten ihre Freunde diesen Tag und dafür würde die Hochzeit spielefrei bleiben – das hatte Rob versprochen.

„Hat das Brautpaar noch irgendwelche Wünsche?“, fragte Briana und Samantha zeigte auf.

„Keine Stipperinnen.“

Nach einigen Sekunden fügte sie hinzu, dass die Männer gerne für sie strippen konnten. Dabei sah sie in die Runde, bis ihr Blick an ihrem Mann hängen blieb, der langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Wenn er keine bekam, dann sollte sie auch keine bekommen.

„Noch eines, bitte nicht etwas so peinliches, dass ich mich selber nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen kann.“

„Aber Sunny, du kennst uns doch ...“ MarkP lachte und Sam nickte seufzend. Genau davon sprach sie.

„Lasst euch überraschen. Aber es wird ein schöner, anständiger Abend; versprochen – wir sind keine zwanzig mehr“, schmunzelte Rob und hob die Hand zum Schwur.

Der Abend war für den Samstag geplant und ja, Samantha freute sich darauf.

„Ok, alles weitere besprechen wir ohne euch. Bis Freitag“, lächelte Ruth und unterbrach die Verbindung.

„Und wir gehen auch wieder an die Arbeit!“

Plötzlich waren alle verschwunden.

 

„Und jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?“, antwortete Gabriel. Samantha wollte schnell in der Küche vorbeischauen und zog ihn an der Hand, aber ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf, nahm sie fest in den Arm und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Die nächsten Tage würden anstrengend genug werden und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich Sam mit diesen Dingen einige Stunden garantiert nicht mehr beschäftigte.

„Ja, ich habe dich gehört!“ Die junge Frau rollte mit den Augen und folgte ihm. Aber es dauerte nicht lange und sie fragte, wie die Location aussah und wo die Kirche wäre.

„Babe!“, erwiderte er langgezogen und schüttelte den Kopf, „das werde ich dir am Donnerstag verraten.“

„Dann musst du mich auf andere Gedanken bringen“, flüsterte sie keck, nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

Gabriel nickte, denn darin war er gut und der Spaziergang war vergessen.

 

Zurück im Trailer räkelten sich die beiden Frischvermählten faul auf der Couch.

Gabriel konnte auch provozieren und rutschte langsam hin und her. Das machte er so lange bis er unter sich seine Frau erregt stöhnen hörte; dabei wollte sie wirklich diese Dokumentation im Fernseher sehen. Sam sagte, er solle aufhören, aber Gabriel machte weiter. Verschmitzt grinsend stand er auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Der Plan war, so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kommen. Sein Plan.

Samantha aber hatte mit ihrem ungehorsamen Mann etwas ganz anderes vor und so japste er überrascht auf, als er sich wenige Sekunden später erneut sitzend auf der Couch wieder fand und seine Frau mit geschmeidigen und katzenhaften Bewegungen in seinen Schoß krabbelte.

Gabe's Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinunter, packen ihren Hintern und zwangen sie, in seinem Schoß vorwärts zu rutschen, denn gegen ein kleines Vorspiel auf der Couch hatte er nicht das Geringste einzuwenden.

Ein süßes Stöhnen trat aus ihren Lippen, als sie seine harte Beule spürte und das Gefühl hatte, es unter sich pulsieren zu spüren. Das Licht des Fernsehschirms, erzeugte einen schönen Schatten auf seinen Gesichtszügen, während das Geschehen darin vollkommen vergessen war. Sam griff seine Schultern, bewegte sich wieder, nahm mit einem Lächeln wahr, als er seine Augen schloss und den Kopf zurückfallen ließ.

„Baby … du bist so heiß“, flüsterte ihr Mann, drückte ihren Hintern erneut und öffnete seine Augen. Dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen war neu, aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, nachdem eine neuerliche Welle sinnlicher Lust durch seinen Körper rasselte, als er seine Hüften in einer stillen Bitte kreisen ließ.

Diese Gefühle gingen auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbei; ließen sie erschaudern. Sie liebte die Geräusche, die er machte und die geradewegs in ihre Bauchregion wanderten. Aber er war zu laut.

Gabriel keuchte auf und jammerte, denn es schmerzte ein wenig, so wie sie seine Männlichkeit drückte; aber um nichts auf der Welt wollte er weg - denn es fühlte sich trotzdem so verdammt gut an. Die Lippen zusammengeklebt, als er versuchte, seine Töne nicht herauszulassen, fingen seine Hände an zu schwitzen, als sie ihn mit federleichten Küssen auf Hals und Ohr halb wahnsinnig machte. Gabe's Hände schlängelten sich in ihre Hose und versuchten, diese auszuziehen, aber Samantha stoppte ihn, indem sie ihre Bewegungen einstellte. Frustriert schloss er seine Augen und bettelte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln legte sie ihre Lippen wieder auf seine und fing von vorne an. Mittlerweile war er zu einem willenlosen, wimmernden Haufen Fleisch mutiert, das vor Verlangen zitterte und er musste zugeben, dass ihn das nur noch geiler machte, wenn sie die Kontrolle darüber hatte.

„Ich werde dich dazu bringen, in deiner Hose zu kommen.“

Alleine dieser Satz ließ seinen Schwanz pulsieren und ein erneutes, tiefes Stöhnen entrang seinen Lungen, als ihre Zähne an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberten. Das war zwar etwas, das er nicht unbedingt wollte, aber erstens konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren, da sein Körper bereits aus Gummi war und zweitens wollte er sich keinen Millimeter von ihr wegbewegen, denn diese Gefühle, die ihm seine Frau schenkte, ließen ihn schweben.

 

„Okay ...“, murmelte er schließlich und der Griff in ihren Hintern verstärkte sich wieder. Sam sah, dass er etwas rot geworden war und auch wenn ihr Blick stetig auf ihn gerichtet war, konnte er diesem nicht immer standhalten. Es war etwas peinlich; es war so verdammt gut.

Er war so süß. Samantha schmolz und genoss die Art, wie ihre sensiblen Körperteile an ihm rieben und Wellen der Lust durch ihren Körper schickten. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Augen zu schließen und ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge fallen zu lassen. Ihr Stöhnen nahm zu, sie war so nahe. Sie drückte sich so nahe sie konnte, an ihren Mann und versuchte ihre zitternden Beine zu kontrollieren. Kontrollverlust; damit tat sie sich noch immer schwer und beneidete Gabriel, der im Gegensatz zu ihr, vollkommen loslassen und sich in dem Moment verlieren konnte.

Schneller als erwartet und ohne Vorwarnung passierte es, während er ihren Namen wie ein Gebet flüsterte.

Sie stoppte ihre Bewegungen nicht, suchte ihren eigenen Orgasmus und Gabe's Nägeln gruben sich in Ihren Rücken, als er vor Überreizung stöhnte; jedoch nicht versuchte, sie aufzuhalten.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und grub seine Zähne in ihre Schulter.


	54. Chapter 54

Die lang ersehnten Fotos von der Hochzeit trafen nach und nach auf ihrem Handy ein. Die beiden saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und schwelgten in Erinnerungen.

„Das schaut doch toll aus.“

„Ja, sieht aus, als würdest du mir unter mein Kleid kriechen wollen“, lachte Sam. Gabriel wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, denn er könnte sich keinen schöneren Platz vorstellen.

Diese bekamen natürlich auch ihre Freunde zu sehen. In der Mittagspause legte Gabe ebenfalls sein Telefon auf den Tisch, denn er hatte auch einige Fotos, bevor die beiden mit Robert in dessen Büro gingen.

Die Jungs nickten abweisend, mit den Worten, dass sie schon klarkommen würden.

Der Chef wollte ihnen persönlich noch einmal gratulieren. Mit einem Schmunzeln bemerkte er, wie unruhig die beiden waren. Aber anstatt sie wieder zu entlassen, schenkte er ihnen etwas zu trinken ein und plauderte munter drauflos.

 

Mit Jensen's Worten, alles gesehen zu haben, bekamen Gabriel und seine Frau danach die Telefone wieder und als Samantha das Zwinkern des jüngeren Mann bemerkte, hoffte sie, dass nur die Bilder von der Hochzeit angesehen worden waren. Genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte auch Gabe.

„Du hast doch keine Nacktaufnahmen von mir gemacht, während ich geschlafen habe, oder?!“

„Keine Sorge Honey, aus dem Alter bin ich raus. Das schau ich mir lieber am Original an. Apropos. Sachen packen, wir müssen zum Flughafen.“

Erneut hatte Gabriel einen Wellnesstag geplant, um den vergangenen Stress loszuwerden und neue Kraft zu tanken, für die kommenden Tage. Während der Fahrt mit dem Taxi kamen die beiden auch bei dem Juweliergeschäft vorbei und ihr Mann forderte einen kurzen Stop und verlangte den Ehering von seiner Frau. 

„Ich fühle mich nackt“, lachte Samantha und rieb über ihren Ringfinger.

„Du bekommst ihn wieder, versprochen“, schmunzelte er mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Das Zimmer erinnerte an ihr Verlobungsgeschenk und ließ ebenfalls keine Wünsche offen. Amerika war in der Tat das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das bis zu ihren Ohren reichte, während sie sich auf das riesige Bett fallen ließ und zu ihrem Mann krabbelte. 

„Du bist der Wahnsinn“, erwiderte er und küsste sie sanft. Sam legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und die andere auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn auf sich.

Während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, bemerkte Samantha, dass er zitterte und fragt, ob ihm kalt war.

„Nein, ich will dich nur nicht erdrücken“, murmelte Gabriel und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Mit einem Grinsen drückte sie ihn daraufhin nur noch fester an ihren Körper.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht aus Zucker und ich will jedes Gramm von dir spüren, ich melde mich schon, bevor mir die Luft ausgeht.“

Irgendwann war dann doch soweit und sie rollte ihn auf die andere Seite. Liebevoll sah er sie an, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Du bist so wunderbar, bodenständig, atemberaubend, ehrlich, liebevoll, zärtlich, einfühlsam. Es gibt zu wenig Worte, das auszudrücken, was ich für dich fühle. Ich liebe dich und jede Sekunde ohne dich ist unerträglich.“

„Gabriel, wir sind bereits verheiratet“, lächelte sie, spürte schon wieder Tränen aufsteigen.

„Ich weiß; aber ich möchte, dass du niemals daran zweifelst“, sagte er, küsste sie, ließ sie Wärme und Sicherheit spüren.

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln wandte sie ihren Kopf ab, denn es war ihr peinlich, dass sie schon wieder die Fassung verlor. Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren, denn diese Dinge, die er ihr sagte waren einfach nur wunderschön.

 

Gabriel liebte diese Momente. Das war keine Schwäche, wie sie immer entschuldigend behauptete. Ein Mensch, der den Mut hatte, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und diese offen zeigen konnte, war viel stärker als ein Mensch, der diese nur in seinem Inneren zuließ.

Die junge Frau war so glücklich. Nicht nur, dass dieser Mensch immer wieder die richtigen Worte fand, sondern dass er zu ihr gehörte. Es war noch immer unbegreiflich und faszinierend, dass sie diesen Menschen kennenlernen durfte und er sie auch noch liebte. Ein unglaublich schönes und aufregendes Gefühl, das sie jede Sekunde dankbar machte.

„Ok“, sagte Sam, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und atmete tief durch. Die Hochzeit würde der Horror werden und der Taschentuchverbrauch ins Unermessliche steigen. Dann war dann auch noch das Ehegelübde ...

 

Um seine Frau auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, fing er an, sie auszuziehen und deutete zu dem kleinen Whirlpool, der sich mitten im Zimmer befand.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie die zwei gefüllten Gläser mit Sekt und ging durch das Wasser auf Gabriel zu. Dabei fiel eines davon ins Wasser.

„Ups. Jetzt habe ich _deinen_ Sekt verschüttet.“

„Von wegen! Das war dein Glas“, grinste er und nahm ihr das andere ab.

„Nicht Gentleman-like“, seufzte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln, aber da hatte er schon einen Schluck im Mund und winkte sie mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich. Samantha musste so sehr lachen, dass er ihr den Sekt mitten ins Gesicht prustete und dann hustete.

„Sorry, das war anders geplant“, grinste er schulterzuckend.

Dafür wurde er von ihr untergetaucht und riss Samantha gleich mit.

 

Beide wollten gerade in das Taxi steigen, als Gabriel einen kurzen Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite spürte. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, bemerkte er seine aufgeregte Frau, deren erneuten Stoß er gerade noch ausweichen konnte und folgte stirnrunzelnd ihrem Blick.

„Ist das nicht …?“, sagte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf auf die andere Straßenseite.

Gabriel erkannte seinen Freund sofort, pfiff lautstark und siehe da, der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann drehte sich um, winkte kurz und schaute nach links und rechts, bevor er über die Straße rannte. Das war wieder eine der Situationen, in denen Samantha überfordert war und demnach zufolge keinen Ton herausbrachte.

 

_Ian Somerhalder – Damon Salvatore aus Vampire Diaries_

Erst umarmten sich die beiden Freunde, bevor Gabriel gefragt wurde,  warum diese dieses hübsche Mädchen an seiner Seite war. Daraufhin wurde Sam rot, ohne es zu wollen.

„Meine Frau Samantha. Honey, ich glaube ihn brauche ich dir nicht vorstellen, schließlich hast du mir eine Rippe gebrochen wegen ihm“, schmunzelte er, worauf sie die Augen verdrehte und dämlich kicherte.

„Deine …? Seit wann bist du verheiratet?“, fragte er überrascht und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Seit Samstag“, antwortete Sam und war wieder überrumpelt, als er sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog. 

Zugegeben, sie hatte ihn sich immer größer vorgestellt, aber das waren nur wenige Zentimeter Größenunterschied; aber die stechend blauen Augen waren echt – und total faszinieren. Das müsste natürlich begossen werden und so verabredeten sich alle am Abend in einer Bar, wo auch einige seiner Kollegen mit dabei sein würden.

Gabriel warf seiner Frau einen Seitenblick zu und grinste, ehe er erneut ein Taxi rief.

„Was?“, murmelte sie, „du kannst das nicht verstehen, ich kenne die Leute nur aus dem Fernsehen.“

Das war so aufregend. Immer wieder lernte sie Leute kennen, von denen sie nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte.

„Du bist jetzt mittendrin in der High Society.“

Natürlich freute sie sich auf den Besuch bei seinen Eltern, aber insgeheim wünschte sie sich, dass der Abend schnell kam.

 

„Jetzt hätte ich mich so auf den Ring gefreut“, sagte seine Mutter ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Die sind in der Reinigung“, lachte Gabe während das große Wiedersehen gefeiert wurde.

„Dafür haben wir aber jede Menge Fotos und Geschichten mitgebracht.“

Das reichliche Festmahl wurde aufgetischt und Gabriel hatte schon recht, dass er ihr beim Frühstück auf die Finger geklopft hatte; da waren anscheinend alle Mütter gleich.

 

Endlich war der langersehnte Zeitpunkt gekommen und es war die gleiche Bar, wo sie vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr Joseph und Daniel kennengelernt hatte. Beide wurden schon erwartet und lautstark begrüßt. Die Ecke, in der alle saßen, war etwas abgeschirmt und Country-Musik tönte aus den Lautsprechern.   Die Schüchternheit war im Nu verflogen und Samantha fühlte sich unter den jungen Menschen richtig wohl.

„Jetzt seid ihr also verheiratet“, schmunzelte Joseph und Nina fragte nach dem Ring.

„Die werden aufgepimpt für die zweite Hochzeit“, grinste Gabriel. Spätestens jetzt hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und alle klebten an seinen Lippen. 

Als Samantha die anderen beobachtete, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das etwas Besonderes war. Das war es ja auch. Wenn sie an die vergangenen zwei-einhalb Jahre dachte ... Es war unglaublich, was ihr passiert war. Ein wahrgewordener Traum.

Irgendwann mussten die beiden aber zum Flughafen und nach vielen Fotos folgte der Abschied. 

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt“, rief Ian hinterher.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder“, grinste Sebastian und warf Samantha einen Kuss zu.

 

Im Bett hatte Sam noch immer ihr Grinsen, das nicht verschwinden wollte.

„Ich freue mich, wenn du dich so freust.“

Ihre Strahlen war das Wundervollste, dass es für ihn gab.

„Danke dass du mir das alles ermöglichst“, erwiderte sie und drückte seine Hand, bevor sie glücklich ihre Augen schloss.


	55. Chapter 55

„Guten Morgen!“

Gutgelaunt, ausgeschlafen und voller Tatendrang besuchten Gabriel und seinen Frau die anderen, die vor einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag beim gemeinsamen Frühstück saßen.

Während Gabriel zur Kaffeemaschine ging, setzte Sam sich und fing schon an, die Brötchen zu schmieren.

„Hey die Ausreißer sind wieder da“, grinste Jared.

„Der Akku ist aufgeladen, jetzt kann es losgehen“, schmunzelte die junge Frau und ließ ihre Finger knacken.

Sofort danach besuchten die beide den Küchenchef, der sie schon erwartete. Es war toll, dass er sich mit seinem Team dazu bereiterklärt hatte, das Catering zu übernehmen.  Tom, so hieß der sympathische junge Mann zeigte Sam auch gleich, wo sie werken konnte. Ein kleiner, abgetrennter Bereich, der keine Wünsche offenließ. Nachmittags stand ihr dann auch die ganze Küche zur Verfügung. Bei einem gemeinsamen Rundgang erfuhr sie auch, was bereits geliefert worden war und die junge Frau konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich anzufangen.

 

Vorher aber machten die beiden einen kleinen Spaziergang denn Gabe hatte versprochen, ihr die Lokation zu zeigen, wo die Feierlichkeiten stattfanden. Bis dato wusste sie nichts, denn ihr Mann hatte immer ein großes Geheimnis darum gemacht. Sie kannte den Weg und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie nach nicht einmal einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch vor dem Museum angekommen waren, welches sie bereits kannte. Vor eineinhalb Jahren, als Matt und Gil die beiden entführt hatten, um von der Verlobungsfeier abzulenken, hatte Sam bereits geschwärmt, wie toll es wäre, wenn die Feier in einem der riesigen Säle ausgerichtet werden würde.

Natürlich hörte Gabriel zu, wenn seine Frau etwas sagte und er freute sich umso mehr, dass diese Überraschung geglückt war, als er ihren begeisterten Blick sah. Zum einen war es grandios, dass der Transport nur einige Minuten dauerte, zum anderen war die Kirche auch nur wenige Schritte entfernt.

„Am nächsten Dienstag haben wir ein Gespräch beim Pfarrer“, sagte Gabe und legte den Arm um seine Liebste, als er die Steinstufen hinaufstieg.

„Du wirst mich gut festhalten müssen“, grinste Sam, denn es waren insgesamt fünfzehn Stufen.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen.“

 

Als die beiden wieder herauskamen, hatte es zu schneien angefangen. Es waren nur ein paar Flocken, aber Samantha sah in den Himmel und hoffte, dass es sich nur um einen Aprilscherz handelte.

„Der April, macht was er will“, lachte Gabe schulterzuckend, beruhigte sie aber ein wenig, indem er behauptete, Connections zu haben.

Kaum im Trailerpark angelangt, wurde die junge Frau von Kim abgefangen und in Karin’s Trailer gezogen, um ein paar Frisuren auszuprobieren.

Inzwischen ging Gabe sich umziehen, denn er musste auch noch zum Dreh. Vorher wollte er seiner Frau den Schlüssel für den Trailer noch vorbeibringen und war schon auf der zweiten Stufe des Trailers für die Maske, als er von Kim abgefangen wurde, die mit verschränkten Armen plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn so erschreckte, dass er beinahe wieder rückwärts von den Stufen gefallen wäre.

„Schon okay“, schmunzelte er mit erhobenen Händen und drückte ihr den Schlüssel in die Hand, drehte sich dann noch einmal um und sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Sue! In einer halben Stunde.“

„Aye Boss!“, kam die Antwort der schwarzhaarigen Frau.

 

Alle Einzelheiten waren schließlich geklärt und Sam wurde auch dezentes, wasserfestes Make-up versprochen. Gut gelaunt ging sie in Gabe’s Trailer und setzte sich an den Tisch um mit der Planung zu starten.

Keine 5 Minuten später …

*Bumm Bumm*

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben schüttelte sie den Kopf, ging zur Türe und ließ Misha eintreten und noch ehe sie diese wieder schließen konnte, schlich auch Jensen herein.

„Was machst du, können wir helfen?“

„Ich habe noch nicht angefangen, bin dabei durchzuplanen“, erwiderte sie, bevor es erneut klopfte.

*Bumm Bumm*

Sie war nicht verwundert über diesen Verkehr und ließ die beiden Mark’s eintreten, machte dann den Kühlschrank auf, aus dem wieder mal nur kalte Luft kam.

„Ich kann euch leider nur Wasser anbieten, hier sieht es ziemlich leer aus.“

MarkS hob ihre Aufzeichnungen hoch, nur um sie wieder auf den Tisch segeln zu lassen und fragte, ob sie da überhaupt den Durchblick hatte.

„Wenn du alles durcheinander schmeißt, nicht mehr!“

Mit der Ruhe und Konzentration war es ohnehin vorbei und so unterhielten sie sich darüber, was es auf dem Polterabend zu essen geben sollte.

„Nein, sonst gibt es womöglich noch Bagels mit Erdnussbutter“, murmelte Sam und verzog das Gesicht, denn die Jungs wollten kochen und ihr frei geben.

„Was hast du gegen Erdnussbutter?“, lachte MarkP und leckte sich über die Lippen, während sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper ausbreitete. Kopfschüttelnd wollte sie wissen, wie man so etwas überhaupt mögen konnte. Erdnüsse waren okay – Butter auch. Aber zusammen? Und dann noch mit Marmelade oder Gelee? Das war ein kulinarischer Fehltritt; genauso wie gezuckertes Popcorn. Ob sie sich jemals an diese Küche gewöhnen würde, stand noch in den Sternen. Die Tendenz sah aber nicht sonderlich rosig aus.

„Ich sehe schon, wir müssen dir noch viel beibringen“, seufzte Jensen.

„Oder ich euch“, konterte Sam mit einem Zwinkern. 

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Vollversammlung, und ich bin nicht eingeladen, oder wie?!“, grinste Jared und nahm sich ein Bier.

Bobby und Gabe’s Vertretung fuhren nach Feierabend immer nach Hause, somit waren jetzt alle bis auf die KingsOfCons-Truppe beisammen. Aber außer Blödeleien war noch nichts Konstruktives herausgekommen – und das würde es auch nicht mehr, dessen war sich die junge Frau sicher; denn sie konnte es auch nicht lassen, weiter über das Essen herzuziehen. Dass es kein anständiges Brot gab, fand sie nämlich nicht witzig.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde, stieß dann Gabriel dazu, der sich in dem kleinen Trailer einen Weg durch seine Kollegen graben musste.

„Kann ich … lass mich, hey, ich will in mein Bad!“, rief er und stieß MarkP spielerisch in den Bauch.

„Aufpassen, kleiner Bruder, ich hab dich schon einmal getötet!“, antwortete er ernst, dachte nicht daran, zur Seite zu gehen.

„Warte bitte bis nach der Hochzeit, ich hab hier schon so viel hineingesteckt“, grinste Sam und hob die Zettel.

„Honey, du sollst zu mir halten, eheliche Pflichten; du weißt?“, seufzte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich muss mir wohl doch das Handbuch lesen, von alledem weiß ich gar nichts.“

 

Die Angst war zu groß, dass der Trailer möglicherweise zusammenbrechen könnte, als die anderen auch noch vor der Tür standen.

„Keine Bange, wir wollten nur schnell _Gute Nacht_ sagen. Macht nicht mehr zu lange; ihr müsst morgen arbeiten“, lachte Rob und streckte den andern die Zunge heraus.

„Selber“, grinste Jensen.

„Nehmt die leeren Flaschen mit!“, rief Samantha.

„Oh, hier herrscht ein strenges Regiment“, erwiderte MarkP und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis Morgen, Cinderella“, schmunzelte MarkS und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren Gabriel und seine Frau alleine.

Sie hatte die Jungs ja furchtbar gerne, aber es war auch ganz schön anstrengend. Als die beiden im Bett lagen und Sam wie immer an ihrem Mann schnupperte, hielt sie stirnrunzelnd inne, denn ein unbekannter Duft stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Ja, ich habe mit Sue geschmust“, erwiderte er ernst, musste aber anhand ihres schockierten Gesichtsausdrucks grinsen.

„Ich dachte Sue und Robert?“

„Sue ist flexibel. Nächste Episode ist dann Chip dran.“

„Du bist blöd“, lachte Sam und stieß ihren Mann leicht in die Seite, „ab unter die Dusche!“

 

„Hat dieser Mensch eigentlich auch etwas anderes zu tun, als vor diesem Lokal herumzulungern?“

Etwas genervt scrollte Samantha in ihrem Handy, denn es war schon wieder ein Foto von den beiden zu sehen.

„War es doch kein Strohfeuer? Unbekannte erneut mit Gabriel Novak gesichtet. Wer ist sie?

„Der könnte wenigstens _unbekannte Schönheit_ schreiben“, kicherte Sam und steckte ihr Handy wieder in die Tasche.

 

Ruth und Sebastian waren die Dienstboten am Vormittag und folgten Samantha in die Küche.

Am Nachmittag wurde dann noch eine Folge von _KingsofCon_ gedreht, denn _Supernatural_ war für diese Woche abgedreht. 

„Die machen wirklich miteinander rum! Ich dachte Gabe hätte mich gestern auf den Arm genommen“, murmelte Sam kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, und gleich kann er sich bestimmt nicht mehr konzentrieren, wenn er dich sieht“, grinste Sebastian.

Als Kim ihren Mann auf den Rücken warf, zog Sam die Luft scharf ein, denn das sah schmerzhaft aus. Und genauso war es anscheinend auch, denn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht bat er seine Frau um eine anschließende Massage.

„Dafür, dass du mit fremden Frauen herumschmust?!“

Ernst erwiderte sie, dass er die Nacht vor dem Wagen verbringen konnte, woraufhin alle lachen mussten.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass es so im Drehbuch steht!“, schmunzelte er, resignierte aber dann, als seine Frau fragte _wer_ das Drehbuch schrieb.

 

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und irgendwann machte sich doch die Müdigkeit breit.

Etwas verdutzt sah Gabe seine Frau an, nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht und eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte – da er nicht im Bett lag, sondern vor dem Trailer stand.

„Was? Ich hab doch gesagt, du schläfst heute draußen.“

„Ja genau“, grinste er und drehte sich um, mit den Worten, dann eben zu Kim zu gehen.

„Ok, dann muss ich einen der Jungs fragen, ich will auch nicht alleine schlafen.“

Die Auswahl war natürlich größer und mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht versuchte sie sich zu entscheiden.

„Du bist ein kleines, freches Biest“, sagte er und kitzelte Samantha solange bis sie kreischte.

 

„Fuck!“

Hals über Kopf sprang Gabriel aus dem Bett, denn eigentlich hätte er schon längst bei Rob sein müssen. Das bedeutete; Samantha hatte ihre Ruhe und ohne auch nur eine Minute zu verschwenden, setzte sie sich an den Tisch, um auch etwas zu schaffen. Diese Ruhe hatte sie auch, bis Gil anrief, um sie zu fragen, was auf ihren Pizzen sein sollte.

Die nächste Unterbrechung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, aber es war eine freudige Überraschung, als ihre drei Brautjungfern vor der Türe standen. Bei der Gelegenheit konnten sie auch ihre Kleider anprobieren. Nicht nur, dass diese perfekt passten; Briana war auch überaus begeistert, dass der Stoff nicht gebügelt werden musste.

Als Gabriel zur Türe hereinkam, fragte er, ob denn schon für den Abend geprobt wurde. Vielleicht bekam er ja doch eine Strip-Show geliefert.

„Kannst du bitte noch einen Moment rausgehen, und nein“, sagte Sam und schob ihn wieder zur Tür.

Es dauerte aber nicht lange, da fing er an zu jammern.

„Lass ihn rein, der stirbt sonst vor Neugier“, grinste Kim.

„Ladies“, sagte er und hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen, „ihr seht toll aus.“

„Hat deine Frau gut ausgesucht“, antwortete Ruth und alles endete in einer Gruppenumarmung der Frauen.

„Warum ich gekommen bin, die Pizzen sind schon da“, sagte Gabe und gab seiner Frau einen kurzen Kuss.

„Gut, du gehst wieder raus“, nickte Samantha ihrem Mann zu und wandte sich an ihre Mädels, „und ihr; umziehen!“

 

MarkS, Jared, Kim, Osric, Briana, Misha, Jensen, Ruth, MarkP, Rob, Gil, Matt, Sebastian und Robert Singer richteten den Abend aus. Das Brautpaar allerdings musste sich im Trailer noch etwas gedulden, bis es endgültig losging.

„Herzlich willkommen auf eurem Polterabend“, begrüßte Rob die beiden dann vor dem Set.

„Bevor ihr reingeht, müsst ihr erst einmal die Straße fegen“, fügte Matt hinzu. 

„Damit ihr nicht dreckig werdet, bekommt ihr natürlich dementsprechende Kleidung“, schmunzelte Gil und sofort waren Kim und Osric zur Stelle und kleideten die beiden ein. Ausgestattet mit einer Oma-Schürze, Kopftuch und Arbeitshandschuhen, bekamen die beiden einen Besen und Kehrschaufel in die Hand gedrückt und machten sich ans Werk.

 

Der Weg war gar nicht so schmutzig, aber das änderte sich, als Briana mit einer Schubkarre voller Porzellan um die Ecke bog. Samantha hatte die Befürchtung, dass Tom’s Küche ohne sein Wissen ausgeräumt worden war.

„Jeder hat was mitgebracht und wir haben unsere Wohnwägen geräumt, Pappteller braucht man nicht abwaschen“, erwiderte Jared und alle lachten.

Und dann wurde es laut, denn jeder zertrümmerte das Geschirr auf dem Boden, während Ruth rief, dass Scherben Glück bringen würden.

„Hoffentlich habt ihr keinen Spiegel dabei, denn das bringt Unglück“, murmelte Sam und dann begann das Brautpaar erneut zu kehren und wieder in den Schubkarre zu verfrachten.

Das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, das die beiden zum Schwitzen brachte. Dem war aber nicht genug.

„Ups!“, sagte Misha, der wie zufällig über die Schreibtruhe stolperte und den ganzen Inhalt wieder auf dem Boden verteilte. Also noch einmal von vorne. Nach getaner Arbeit kam Sebastian mit einer Runde Schnaps, bevor die Feierlichkeiten nach drinnen verlegt wurde.

Der Aufenthaltsraum war liebevoll dekoriert, die Karaoke-Maschine war aufgebaut und wurde den ganzen Abend genutzt.

 

„Spuck es aus“, grinste Samantha, als Sebastian herkam und von einem Bein auf das andere stieg.

„Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt, und wollte fragen, ob ich sie zur Hochzeit mitbringen darf“, fragte er, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Natürlich; auf einen mehr oder weniger kam es auch nicht mehr an. Sam jedenfalls war begeistert, dass ihr Freund wieder jemanden gefunden hatte.

Und es war auch klar, dass die Spiele nicht erspart blieben ... 

„Da wir noch nicht alles über euch wissen, und ihr bestimmt auch noch nicht ...“, sagte Rob, stellte zwei Stühle in die Mitte des Raumes und bat, unter dem Gelächter der anderen, Rücken an Rücken Platz zu nehmen, „zieht einen eurer Schuhe aus."

Samantha bekam einen von Gabriel und er einen Schuh von seiner Frau in die Hand. Die beiden sollten dann Fragen beantworten, aber die Antwort nur durch das Heben des Schuhs bekanntgeben. Für jede Übereinstimmung gab es ein Geschenk – bei Uneinigkeit musst ein Glas Schnaps geleert werden.

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund flüsterte sie ihrem Mann zu, dass er sich ein bißchen Mühe geben sollte, denn Schnaps vertrug sich nicht mit ihrem Körper.

„Ich werde heute sowas von besoffen sein“, stöhnte Samantha und die anderen lachten.

 

„Ok, aufgepasst.“

Kim räusperte sich, stellte sich zwischen die beiden und nahm den Zettel zur Hand.

Im Endeffekt waren es keine so peinlichen Frage, wie sie befürchtet hatte und mit sieben Geschenken von zwölf Fragen hatte sie zwar eine ziemliche Wärme in ihrem Bauch aber auch einige schöne Sachen abstauben können. Darunter befand sich ein Schokolade-Bodypainting, eine halbe Million – geschreddertes Papiergeld, eine gravierte Vase, lustige Filzpantoffel, ein Ortsschild mit ihrem neuen Nachnamen und zwei Dosen Prosecco in gold-weiß mit Bild und Hochzeitsdaten und ein großes Einmachglas mit grünen Gummifröschen.

„Zehnte Frage. Wer von euch hat im Bett die Hosen an?“

„Hast du schon einen Schuh oben?“, fragte Samantha ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Schon lange“, schnaubte er belustigt und alle kreischten.

Dann hob sie ihren Schuh, nachdem alle drängten und bei dieser Übereinstimmung kam dann auch der Applaus. 

 

„Das nächste Spiel wird lustig“, grinste Briana und legte die Utensilien auf den Tisch, „füttere deinen Ehemann.“

Matt und Gil hielten ein Bettlaken mit aufgenähtem Strampler über einem kleinen Tisch in die Höhe. Dahinter war ein Stuhl, auf den sich Gabriel setzten musste. Seinen Kopf steckte er durch den großen Schlitz und seine Arme durch zwei weitere Öffnungen – für die Beine des Babys. Gabe‘s Hände waren die Hände seiner Frau, die hinter ihm stand und ebenfalls zwei dieser Schlitze bekam. Von aussen sah es dann so aus, als würde dieses Baby einen Strampelanzug tragen. Zudem bekam er auch eine Wollmütze aufgesetzt und einen Schnuller in den Mund.

Rob hatte sich eine Geschichte zurechtgeschrieben, die er vorlas und alle hatten riesen Spaß.

Es fing damit an, dass sich Gabriel die Augen rieb, da er gerade munter geworden war; natürlich rieb Samantha seine Augen, worauf er gleich zu weinen anfing, da seine Nase berührt wurde. Sanft streichelte Sam über seine Wange und er beruhigte sich wieder. Gabriel gähnte und marschierte ins Bad. Zähneputzen, Mund ausspülen und rasieren – natürlich ohne Klinge. Sein Gesicht wurde gewaschen, er bekam Milch und Brei und dann musste sein Gesicht natürlich noch einmal gewaschen werden.

Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man nichts sehen konnte, deswegen freute sich die junge Frau auch schon auf das Video.

Natürlich war ihr klar, dass Gabriel die ganze Zeit Grimassen schnitt. Er heulte in einer Tour und deshalb steckte sie ihm wieder den Schnuller in den Mund, streichelte erneut über seine Wange. Zu guter Letzt bekam er auch noch die Nase geputzt, die Haare gekämmt, das Gesicht eingecremt und ein Pickel musste ausgedrückt werden.

 

Im Laufe dieses lustigen Abends wurden ihr dann plötzlich die Augen verbunden und sie musste von sieben Männern ihren Mann anhand seiner Waden erkennen.

„Stehen die da alle in Unterhosen?“, grinste sie.

„Du darfst nirgendwo anders angreifen, außer am Unterschenkel“, mahnte Ruth.

So kniete Samantha also am Boden und musste aufpassen, dass sie keinen unsittlich berührte. Der Plan, die verschiedenen Größen abzutasten, fiel aus; denn sie bekam nur einen Versuch.

Das Glück meinte es gut, denn ihr Mann war an der Kniescheibe extrem empfindlich und konnte seinen Mund nicht halten. Zur Belohnung bekam seine Frau einen Kuss, während die anderen applaudierten.

 

Es war klar, dass viel getanzt wurde und irgendwann kamen die Luftballons ins Spiel.

Gabriel konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, als ihm von MarkP ein Luftballon ans Bein gebunden wurde und die anderen Jungs folgten diesem Beispiel. Jeder schnappte sich eine Tanzpartnerin, wobei diese den Mann beschützen sollte. Zwar hatte das Brautpaar nicht gewonnen, aber es war ein Riesenspaß.

„Wir haben noch viele Ballons, aber das nächste Spiel machen wir dann wenn wir alle besoffen sind“, lachte MarkS mit dem Zusatz, dass das nicht lange dauern konnte.

 

Irgendwann spürte Samantha den Alkohol so deutlich, dass nur die frische Nachtluft ihre Sinne wieder beleben konnte.

„Die Schnapsdrossel muss an die Luft“, rief Gabriel und spürte gleich darauf ihren Ellbogen in seinen Rippen. Außerdem wurde er als Frechdachs bezeichnet. Das konnte seine gute Laune jedoch auch nicht trüben und bei einem kleinen Spaziergang flüsterte er seiner Frau ins Ohr, wie toll er das alles fand. Seine Freunde hatten sich wirklich große Mühe gegeben, um ein schönes Fest zu organisieren.

 

„So, was hat es jetzt mit den Ballons auf sich?“, fragte Sam, denn die Zeiger hatten Mitternacht schon lange überrundet.

„Ballons zerplatzen mit dem Körper, ohne Hände“, grinste er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Wieso frage ich auch?“, schmunzelte die junge Frau kopfschüttelnd.

Gut, es war peinlich aber zu guter Letzt lagen alle auf dem Boden und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.

 

Wenn es am Schönsten ist, sollte man bekanntlich aufhören und da es einigen schwer fiel die Augen offenzuhalten, wurde der tolle Abend beendet.  Vor der Türe gab es dann noch eine Überraschung.

„Boah nein, wer war das?!“, stöhnte Gabriel.

Die Schubkarre war wieder umgeschmissen worden und die ganzen Scherben lagen auf der Straße. Sofort gingen ein paar Handys an, um zu leuchten und alle kicherten und lachten, als die beiden sich erneut an das Werk machen. Gabriel warf die letzte Scherbe hinein und murmelte, dass es vielleicht besser war, das Ding am Boden festzukleben. 

Die beiden schafften es gerade noch so, sich auszuziehen, um dann auf der Stelle einzuschlafen.


	56. Chapter 56

_Oh Gott, fühl ich mich scheiße ..._

Vorsichtig öffnete Samantha ein Auge und schlagartig wurde ihr wieder bewusst, warum sie es vermied, betrunken zu sein. Schuld war nur der verfluchte Schnaps. Dieses Zeug hatte sie noch nie vertragen. 

„Guten Morgen, Honey“, schmunzelte ihr Mann, worauf sie mit einem Stöhnen ihre Augen wieder zumachte.

Warum war er nur so gut gelaunt? Ihre Zunge war so pelzig wie ein Biber. Sie musste ins Bad – wenn sie sich nur bewegen hätte können ...

_Grins nicht so blöd. Scheiß Schnaps!_

„Oh bleib bloß weg von mir, ich stinke bestimmt wie ein halber Schnapsladen.“

„Oh, mein armes Baby“, kicherte er und streichelte seiner Frau über den Kopf, als er ihre Grimasse sah, die vielleicht ein Lächeln hätte sein sollen.

_Auch noch schadenfroh, ich geb dir gleich armes Baby!_

Erneut drückte Samantha ihr Gesicht in das Kissen und brummte, während er liebevoll über ihren Rücken streichelte und immer tiefer wanderte.

_Wenn du jetzt Sex willst, werde ich dir ins Gesicht kotzen!_

„Ich habe Kopfweh“, brummte sie und Gabriel kicherte. Darauf musste sich wohl jeder Mann früher oder später einstellen. Sie musste dringend unter die Dusche.

„Komm her, ich helfe dir“, grinste ihr schadenfroher Mann und dafür hätte sie ihn ohrfeigen können, wenn nur die Kraft nicht gefehlt hätte. So blieb ihr nur, die Zunge herauszustecken.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie genoss, wie liebevoll er sie einseifte; fühlte sich schon bald wieder wie ein neuer Mensch.

„So wird es sein, wenn du mich eines Tages pflegen musst“, kicherte sie, bekam aber nur einen Klaps auf den nackten Arsch als Antwort.

„Was? Dann kommst du ein Heim!“

 

Der anschließende Spaziergang an der frischen Luft war eine Wohltat und als die zwei am Set ankamen, waren ihre Freunde bereits beim Aufräumen.

„Du siehst ein wenig grün aus“, schmunzelte Briana, worauf Sam nur antworten konnte, dass das das letzte Mal war, dass sie Schnaps getrunken hatte.

„Aber es hat Spaß gemacht“, sagte Misha und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann bestellte Rob etwas zu essen und auch wenn Samantha sich geschworen hatte, nichts zu essen – so konnte sie nicht wiederstehen, als der köstliche Geruch in ihre Nase kroch.

„Hey, gib das sofort wieder her!“, rief Matt und klopfte ihr auf die Finger, als sie sich einen gebackenen Hühnerflügel stibitzte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Film?“ fragte MarkS aber Sam gähnte und wollte nur schlafen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht, denn wir könnten dich anmalen; hier ist Schoko-Farbe“, grinste Jensen und hielt das Geschenk in die Luft, welches mit einem Knurren gleich aus seiner Hand geschlagen wurde; denn seine Frau anzumalen und abzuschlecken war Gabriel's Job.

Aber nicht nur Samantha war müde und es dauerte nicht lange bis es aussah wie auf einer Pyjamaparty ohne Pyjamas.

„Ahh …“, stöhnte Jared, verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich den Rücken, „ich werde gehen – im Bett ist es bequemer.“

 

„Ja, wir sehen uns Leute“, sagte Sebastian, hob die Hand zum Gruß und ging auch. Der Platz auf Samatha’s Oberschenkel war frei geworden, welchen Osric für sich beanspruchte.

„Seit wann bin ich dein persönlicher Polster?“

„Hmm … so weich“, grinste er mit geschlossenen Augen und schnurrte, als sie ihm kurz durch die Haare streichelte. Gabe beobachtete sie mit einem Kopfschütteln und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange, bevor Misha rief, dass er kein öffentliches Rummachen in Anwesenheit der anderen duldete.

„Genug Leute für eine Orgie wären wir“, rief Rob dazwischen und alle lachten, bis Sam mit den Schultern zuckte, denn das stand nicht auf ihrer To-do Liste.

„Ich bin raus, ich muss mit meiner Frau telefonieren“, sagte Matt und stand auf.

„Telefonsex?“, kicherte MarkP und bekam für diese Frage ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Und ich habe morgen früh eine Termin, ich brauche auch noch eine Mütze Schlaf“, sagte Ruth.

„Stolpert beim Hinausgehen nicht wieder über die Scheibtruhe; wir haben heute zu wenig Energie!“, schrie Gabriel den Ausreißern nach.

 

Irgendwann war es aber auch den restlichen auf dem unbequemen, harten Boden zu viel und Jensen löschte das Licht, als er als letzter das Set verließ. Außerdem wollte Gabriel noch seine zwei Lieblingsgeschmäcker verbinden; Schokolade von der Haut seiner Frau schlecken.

„Kann ich kurz deinen Laptop benutzen, ich muss was nachschauen, wegen einem Rezept“, fragte Sam.

„Klar, wenn du das Passwort errätst ...“

„Na das war jetzt nicht so schwer“, schmunzelte Samantha nach zwei Versuchen.

Ungeduldig knabberte er an ihrem Hals und fragte, ob er jetzt endlich seine Schokolade bekommen konnte.

„Das wird eine riesen Sauerei und klebrige Angelegenheit, dazu bräuchten wir einen Latexbezug, oder so, den man abwischen kann“, murmelte Sam.

„Einen was?“

Samantha drückte ein paar Tasten und die Schokolade war plötzlich vergessen, als er sich neben sie setzte und seine Augen vor Erstaunen und Neugier immer größer wurden. 

Sie stellte den Ton auf minimale Lautstärke, denn es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, was für nicht-jugendfreien Videos sich die beiden ansahen.

„So, und jetzt lösch den Verlauf und dann komm ins Bett“, grinste er und packte inzwischen ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

„Hey Bunny, guten Morgen“, schmunzelte Gabe, der seit einigen Minuten seiner Frau beim Schlafen zusah.

„Bunny?“

„Ja du hast im Schlaf so süß …“, kicherte er und rümpfte die Nase.

„Das schaut aber nicht süß aus“, murrte Sam und schüttelte den Kopf, „gut, ausruhen können wir uns in einer Woche, die paar Tage werden wir arbeiten.“

Sie wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von ihrem Mann zurückgehalten, der auf seine Kuschelzeit bestand.

„Auf, wir haben einen Zeitplan!“, grinste Samantha, wand sich aus seinem Klammergriff und ging ins Bad.

„Mein Baby hat einen Zeitplan?!“

„Dein Baby hat schon öfter solche Veranstaltungen gemacht.“

„Mein Baby hat schon öfter geheiratet?!“, fragte er entsetzt, während er sich von hinten an sie kuschelte.

„Nein, ich bin meistens nur für das Kochen zuständig“, schmunzelte sie und reichte ihm die Zahnbürste, aber das hier würde eine andere Größenordnung werden und Planung war das Wichtigste.

„Natürlich, ich mach alles was du mir sagst, Boss“, kicherte er und spürte wieder eine Ellbogen.

„Lass das!“

„Honey, ich liebe dich; sag uns was zu tun ist und wir machen das so, wie wir uns das vorstellen. Es wird traumhaft“, lächelte er mit leuchtenden Augen und dagegen hatte sie nichts mehr einzuwenden.

 

Da das ganze Küchenpersonal noch arbeitete, entschlossen sich die beiden, in ihrem abgeschirmten Bereich anzufangen. Von Tom bekamen sie sogar Schürzen, um sich nicht einzusauen.

„Womit starten wir?“, fragte Gabe, während er zum Waschbecken ging, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

Den größten Spaß hatten die zwei beim Flechten der Mohnfleßerl. Schon bald verließ ihn die Geduld, weil er das einfach nicht hinbekam und fluchend bat er sie, es ihm noch ein achtes Mal zu erklären. Als das auch nicht funktionierte, machte er einfach Herzen und Sam nickte ihm zu. Mit dem Rollen der Kaisersemmeln sah es dann auch nicht besser aus und Gabe kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er vielleicht keine große Hilfe war. Enttäuscht stöhnend legte er seinen Kopf an ihre Schultern und musste kurz wieder aufgebaut werden.

„Du machst das toll – wir haben hier keinen Schönheitswettbewerb“, schmunzelte sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Sam war eine Perfektionistin und wenn es sein musste, dann machte sie es auch dreimal, um ein passendes Ergebnis zu erzielen; aber das hier war etwas anderes. Das hier war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit und sie war froh, dass die Leute ihr halfen. Das Letzte was sie wollte, war irgendjemanden zu kritisieren und den Chef raushängen zu lassen, denn das hatten ihre Freunde nicht verdient. Der Spaß sollte im Vordergrund stehen und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte sie mehlige Hände und Gabriel eine schwarze Hose. Geplant war es nicht, aber plötzlich hatte er einen weißen Händeabdruck auf seinem Hintern und auch wenn sie es ihm zuerst sagen wollte, entschied sie sich dagegen.

„Ok, die Hälfte vom Gebäck ist fertig – gehen wir essen“, sagte Samantha und nahm seine Hand.

„Hat dich auch jemand fest umklammert und aus der Hölle gezogen?“, schmunzelte Jensen, als er hinter Gabe beim Buffet anstand und die anderen kicherten, während Sam sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

„Was …?!“ fragte er verwundert und verdrehte sich, um etwas zu sehen, „Honey!“

„Ja, das ist meiner“, lachte sie und legte ihre Hand auf den Abdruck zum Beweis.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Gabriel und seine Frau wieder in der Küche und bekamen nach Feierabend auch von Jared und Kim Gesellschaft.

 

„Mir tun die Füße weh“, jammerte Gabe im Trailer und das war nicht einmal gelogen.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Sam mitfühlend und deutete zur Couch, wo er einige Augenblicke später zufrieden seufzte, als sich seine Frau um dieses Problem kümmerte.

Stundenlang auf einem Platz zu stehen, die falsche Größe der Arbeitsfläche und vor allen Dingen die falschen Schuhe waren vorprogrammiert für Schmerzen im Rücken und in den Füßen.

„Angenehm?“, schmunzelte sie, während er sie verliebt ansah.

„Wenn du das jeden Abend machst, stehe ich jeden Tag stundenlang neben dir in der Küche“, murmelte er verträumt.

 

Da die zwei an diesem Tag ihr Traugespräch hatten, machten sie sich nach dem Frühstück gleich auf den Weg in die Kirche.

Der Pfarrer war ein sehr netter, junger Mann, der sich sofort dazu bereiterklärte, mit Sam’s Onkel die Trauung gemeinsam durchzuführen. Freudestrahlend besann sich im letzten Moment, ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Gabe warnte ihn auch gleich vor, keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen wenn Rob so tat, als hätte er die Ringe vergessen. Diese Showeinlage musste sein; auch wenn es in der Kirche war. Danach gingen die beiden auch noch zur Beichte.

Gabriel war als erster dran. Er war noch niemals in seinem Leben bei einer Beichte gewesen. Jetzt saß er also da, mit einem Vorhang zwischen dem Pfarrer und ihm, hatte seine Hände ineinander verschränkt und ließ die Daumen kreisen. Sein Vater wusste doch ohnehin alles und auch wenn Gabe bei der Planung dieser Welt nicht an ihn gedacht hatte; so wusste er doch, dass er da war. Irgendwo ... vielleicht.

Was wollte also der Pfarrer wissen? Sollte er ihm sagen, dass dieses ganze Leben nur auf einer Illusion aufgebaut war? Nein, das konnte er nicht machen, denn er hatte ja kein schlechtes Gewissen – im Gegenteil. Er war stolz darauf, was er geschaffen und was sich daraus entwickelt hatte. So log er ... wieder einmal. Der Pfarrer trug ihm auf, ein _Vater unser_ zu beten und dann wäre wieder alles in Ordnung. Das entlockte dem ehemaligen Erzengel ein leises Schnauben; er konnte sich nicht helfen.

 

Als er nach ein paar Minuten fertig war, gab er Samantha einen Kuss, ließ sie eintreten und setzte sich in eine der Bänke.

„Dad?“

Gabriel erwartete keine Antwort. Es war schon mindestens zwei Ewigkeiten her, dass er mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte. Dazumal war er noch im Himmel und sah seinen Brüdern beim Streiten zu; wollte schlichten und redete mit seinem Vater; schrie ihn an. Und was hatte er gemacht? Er war ohne ein Wort gegangen – nachdem er mit Michael’s Hilfe Luzifer in die Hölle verbannt hatte. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, wo er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und sich auf der Erde versteckt hatte. Seither kein Wort; denn er war genauso stur gewesen.

Aber jetzt wollte Gabriel wissen, was er davon gehalten hätte. Er wollte, dass Gott wusste, dass er glücklich war. Als er so darüber nachdachte, musste er leise kichern, anhand des Gedankens, dass Samantha ausgeflippt wäre, hätte sie gewusst, wer ihr Schwiegervater wirklich war. Diese Gedanken konnte er aber nicht mehr weiter verfolgen, denn seine Frau setzte sich plötzlich neben ihn.

„Musst du auch ein Vater unser beten?“, fragte er mit einem Zwinkern. Ein Nicken folgte als Antwort und so saßen die beiden noch einen Zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander.

 

„Und jetzt“, sagte Sam und nahm ihren Mann an der Hand, „besorgen wir uns Arbeitsschuhe.“

„Was?“, fragte er verdutzt und musste lachen.

„Ich brauche ohnehin ein neues Paar und glaub mir, du wirst es mir danken.“

„Du willst mir bloß nicht mehr die Füße massieren!“

„Ich massiere dir alles was du willst, aber ich kenne das Gefühl“, erwiderte sie und Gabriel zog sie mit einem verheißungsvollen Knurren in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

 

Dann hatte die junge Frau einen wichtigen Termin mit ihren Brautjungfern zur Lagebesprechung.

„Ach, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie froh ich bin, euch zu haben“, seufzte sie und umarmte die drei, da ihr Kopf bereits rauchte 

„Es gibt ein Problem mit den Tischkärtchen“, sagte Ruth, „diese Lieferung ging wieder zurück, die sahen schrecklich aus; alles verwischt.“

„Fängt ja schon gut an ...“

Die Zeit war knapp; so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als es selber zu machen und nach zwei weiteren Stunden sah es im Set aus wie in einer Bastelstube. Es wurde ausgemessen, geschnitten, geklebt und gefaltet. Aber schneller als erwartet standen kleine Kärtchen bereit – in blau-weiß, mit einem roten Herz und aufgeklebten goldenen Ringen aus Plastik.

„Ich habe keine schöne Schrift“, grinste Kim und hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust.

„Ich bin auch raus“, schmunzelte Gabriel und Rob schüttelte den Kopf. „Mich brauchst du gar nicht anschauen.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss weg“, kam es von Ruth und mit einem Kuss auf Samantha's Wange verabschiedete sie sich. Schulterzuckend reichte Briana ihr den Stift, denn so wie es aussah, blieb es an den beiden Frauen hängen.

Jede hatte zwar einen Krampf in der Hand, aber die Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt. Glücklich und zufrieden wurde alles sorgfältig verstaut, als plötzlich ein Mann an der Türe stand.

„Mrs. Novak?“

_Daran muss ich mich wirklich erst gewöhnen_

„Erinnert mich an das Backen mit Lisa und dem Play-Doh“, grinste Gabriel, als er den Fondant zwischen seinen Fingern knetete.

„Ja genau. Nur, dass man das hier auch essen kann“, antwortete sie, worauf Gabe natürlich sofort kosten musste.

Diese verdammten Kärtchen hatten den kompletten Ablauf durcheinandergebracht. In zwei Tagen kam Sam's Familie und am Freitag wollte sie eigentlich nichts mehr machen ...


	57. Chapter 57

Das Schleckermaul tauchte schon wieder seine Finger in den Kuchenteig, bis Samantha ihrem Mann auf die Finger klopfte und die Schüssel außerhalb seiner Reichweite platzierte.

„Ich muss doch probieren!“

„Ich auch“, schmunzelte sie und leckte an seinem Finger, bis er seine Augen mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss.“

„Baby, das ist unfair.“

„Es ist auch nicht fair, dass du den halben Teig nascht. Geh und schneid die Erdbeeren!“

„Sklaventreiber ...“

„Ich hab dich auch lieb“, erwiderte sie schmunzelnd und betonte noch einmal, dass er schneiden und nicht essen sollte.

Grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Tom an der Wand und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Die beiden waren echt süß und er fühlte sich geehrt, dass er diese Hochzeit ausrichten durfte. Einige Augenblicke später kam MarkP in die Küche und fragte ob er helfen könnte.

„Kommt darauf an. Kommst du zum Probieren oder zum Arbeiten?“, lachte Samantha.

„Beides, würde ich sagen“, antwortete er verschmitzt und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch.

 

In Gedanken versunken stocherte Sam in ihrem Mittagessen herum, denn die bestellten Glasfläschchen für den Likör hätten schon längst ankommen sollen. Die anderen beruhigten sie und wie auf das Stichwort piepste ihr Handy.

„Lieferverzug … bla bla bla … tut uns leid … bla bla bla … so schnell wie möglich.“

„Siehst du. Sind bereits unterwegs“, sagte MarkP und hob beide Daumen.

Die Jungs hatten alle die Ruhe weg und Sam war kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Wieder wurde der Ablauf zerstört.

_Nach der Hochzeit brauch ich den Kram nicht mehr!_

Während einige bereits auf dem Weg ins Museum waren, ärgerte Samantha sich, dass in Amerika eben so vieles anders war, als sie es gewohnt war. Es fing ja schon beim Mehl an. Dennoch war sie froh darüber, dass das nicht neu war und sie bereits lange zuvor gründlich recherchiert hatte, um kein böses Erwachen zu haben.

Einige Sachen ließ sie auch aus Österreich oder Deutschland einfliegen, denn zum Experimentieren hatte sie wirklich keine Zeit.

 

Auch wenn die junge Frau manchmal ein kleiner Chaot war, so war sie bei der Arbeit immer gut vorbereitet und das war etwas, was Gabriel imponierte. Dennoch entging ihm nicht, dass seine Frau ziemlich angespannt war. Zum einen wollte er nicht in ihrem Weg stehen, zum anderen versuchte er alles, ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen.

Unerwartet kamen dann am späten Nachmittag doch noch die gewünschten Flaschen und Samantha atmete erleichtert durch. 120 Stück hatte sie bestellt und auf den ersten Blick sah alles gut aus.

Am Computer hatte sie Etiketten ausgedruckt. Ein Bild vom Brautpaar mit Engelsflügel, die Namen und das Datum. Da auch einige Kinder dabei waren, wurden die natürlich auch bedacht. Kleine Klemmbretter mit einer schwarz-weiß-Zeichnung von einem Brautpärchen und einige Wachsmalstifte, die mittels eines Gummibands darüber gespannt waren. Und damit den Kleinen nicht langweilig wurde, wurde auch eine kleine Spielecke eingeplant.

 

Der Likör war abgekühlt und es ging gut voran, außer ein paar Zwischenfällen.

 … Misha verschüttete Likör ...

„Das war deine Ration“, schmunzelte Sam, worauf er die Augen verdrehte.

… Samantha war ein Blech mit Keksen verbrannt ...

„Mist!“

… Gabe stieß im Vorbeigehen vier Flaschen um, die zu Bruch gingen ...

„Sorry, Kollateralschaden“, murmelte er schulterzuckend, während er die Scherben beseitigte.

„Fertig.“

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wischte sich Ruth den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen wieder zurück und Samantha war total gespannt; erfuhr aber nur, dass einiges geschafft wurde.

Dieser Zusammenhalt, das füreinander-da-sein und die Tatsache, dass sie so tolle Freunde hatte, trieben ihr die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen.

 

Anschließend ließen alle den restlichen Likör herumgehen. Gläser zu benutzen, hätte nur bedeutet, diese wieder abwaschen zu müssen.

„Hey Leute, da komme ich doch genau richtig.“

Grinsend stellte Matt seinen Koffer in die Ecke und nahm einen ordentlichen Zug aus der Flasche.

„Das ist kein Wasser!“

„Das ist extrem lecker“, erwiderte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Selbstgemachter _Engels-Likör_.“

„Oh, seid kurz ruhig bitte“, sagte Sam als ihr Handy läutete. Ihre Mama war am anderen Ende der Leitung und auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich in technischen Dingen bewandert war, hatte Samantha ihr zumindest das eine eigeschärft – wenn auf Lautsprecher gestellt war, durfte sie auf keinen Fall etwas über das Kleid sagen.

Die Nachricht zog die junge Frau dann erneut runter, denn ihr Onkel war krank geworden. Dabei hätte sie sich so gefreut. Damit das Flugticket nicht verfiel, kam der Vater ihrer Schwägerin mit, der sich um die Kinder kümmern konnte. 

„Ok, alles klar, machen wir so. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Flug, wir sehen uns am Flughafen. Und Mama … vergiss bitte nichts!“, sagte sie, wobei die letzten Worte besonders betont wurden.

 

Im Trailer, am kleinen Tisch sitzend hakte sie die Dinge ab, die bereits fertig waren und nickte zufrieden.

„Wir sind gut in der Zeit.“

„Dann haben wir ja Zeit für etwas anderes“, schmunzelte er und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Zuerst wollte sie duschen gehen, denn sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl in der eigenen Haut.

„Du riechst nach Kuchen“, knurrte er und biss sanft in ihren Hals, „wir sollten gleich ins Bett gehen und ich kann die die ganze Nacht an dir knabbern.“

„Neue Lage, zwei Tage.“

Schmunzelnd drückte Gabriel seine Lippen auf ihre, bevor Samantha panisch die Augen aufriss und wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett hüpfte. Es war noch so viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit.

„Ringe?“

„Holt Rob heute ab.“

„Wann kommen deine Eltern und Geschwister?“

„Morgen Mittag“, antwortete er, während Samantha neryös auf und abging.

„Wo sind die Etiketten?“, fragte sie sich selber und durchsuchte ihre Tasche.

„Liegen auf dem Tisch“, grinste Gabe und hatte sich mittlerweile auf die Seite gedreht und den Kopf aufgestützt.

„Ich muss zum Frisör!“

„Macht Karin“, schmunzelte er und Sam sah ihn mit einem Seufzen an.

„Wir müssen ins Museum.“

„Wir fahren in zwei Stunden“, lachte Gabriel, denn es war eine Seltenheit, dass er seine Frau so durcheinander sah.

„Kannst du aufhören zu lachen?!“, murmelte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, als er die Arme ausbreitete und sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Gott sei Dank blieb ihr Mann ruhig, denn zwei aufgescheuchte Hühner, waren eines zuviel.

„Warum kann es nicht schon Sonntag sein?“

Gabriel sah sie schockiert an.

„Was? Und den schönsten Tag verpassen?!“

 

„Noch zwei Tage“, bemerkte Jared, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte.

„Alter, sag das nicht!“, rief Gabe erschrocken und schlug die Hände über den Kopf, worauf aber dann auch Samantha lachen musste, bevor sie unruhig am Stuhl hin und her rutschte, bis die anderen endlich Erbarmen hatten und mit ihr zum Museum fuhren.

 

Das sah ja schon nicht schlecht aus. Im Saal standen zwölf runde Tische, eine lange Tafel für die Familie und eine länger Tafel für das Buffet.

„Ok, lass mal sehen“, sagte Gabe und nahm seiner Frau den Sitzplan aus der Hand.

Nach einigem Hin und Her waren alle Tische gestellt und der Saal wartete darauf, dekoriert zu werden.

„Wie machen wir das, dass nicht alle zur selben Zeit zum Buffet gehen, und es zu einem Stau kommt?“, fragte die junge Braut und Tom hatte eine tolle Idee.

Er erzählte, dass er kürzlich auf einer Hochzeit dieser Größenordnung war und auf jedem Tisch eine Karte von einem Film lag. Wenn die Band dann den Titelsong des Filmes spielte, durfte dieser Tisch das Buffet plündern.

Das war in der Tat eine gute Idee und dieser Vorschlag wurde sofort übernommen.

Zwischendurch schaute Sam auf die Uhr, denn ihre Familie saß im Flugzeug.

_Hoffentlich klappt das alles_

Eigentlich hörte sie nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder ganz wo anders. Für ihre beiden Männer hatte sie Manschettenknöpfe bestellt, die mit einem kleinen Spruch versehen waren.

_(1) ... for a lifetime … (2) ... by your side ...- für ihren Mann._

_(1) … best men for a day … (2) … best friend for life … -für Rob_

Für ihre Trauzeugin hatte sie eine weiße Kaffeetasse mit goldener Schrift.

_… maid of honor for a day … best friend for life …_

Und für ihre Brautjungfern ebenfalls eine Kaffeetasse.

_... bridesmaid for a day … best friend for life …_

Für die Jungs, die immer hinter den beiden standen und mit denen Samantha so viel erlebt hatte, musste sich noch etwas einfallen lassen.

 

„Honey?“, rief Gabe aufgeregt und winkte vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Hm?“, murmelte sie geistesabwesend und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ja oder nein?“, fragte er. Samantha runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist die Antwort auf welche Frage?“

„Seit wann genau hörst du mir nicht mehr zu?!“

„Seit wann genau redest du?“, grinste sie und biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Das fasse ich nicht“, erwiderte er, während sich alle vor Lachen bogen, „ich hatte gefragt, ob wir mit deinem Anhang noch hierher fahren sollen, oder gleich ins Hotel.“

„Keine Ahnung, mal sehen wie müde sie sind, es war doch ein zehn-Stunden-Flug.“

„Gut, du kannst wieder in deine Gedankenwelt abdriften.“

„Ich bin ganz bei dir“, schnurrte sie, rieb ihre Wange an seinem Pullover und streichelte über seinen Rücken, was erneutes Gelächter und Gekicher einbrachte.

 

Den halben Nachmittag verbrachten Sam und Gabe wieder in der Küche.

„Morgen noch der letzte Schliff und dann bin ich zuversichtlich“, sagte sie, während die beiden die letzten Kuchen und Cremen in den Kühlraum stellten. 

„Dann könnten wir doch endlich mal Schluss machen. Oder?“, raunte er und zog sie zu sich, legte zärtlich seine Hände an ihre Wangen und küsste sie innig, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen, das woanders fortzusetzen.

Im Trailer aber, war das wieder vergessen, denn Sam hatte schon wieder andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Ich muss noch tausend Sachen erledigen, bevor wir nachher fahren, um meine Leute abzuholen.“

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte er, als er das Durcheinander von Zetteln sah.

„Nein“, erwiderte Samantha und vertiefte sich wieder. Sie musste dem Küchenpersonal aufschreiben, wann – wo – und wie; der Sitzplan musste auf die Leinwand angebracht werden, es musste noch einiges besorgt werden ...

„Hm … was noch?“, murmelte sie und warf einen Blick an die Decke.

„Dich um deinen Mann kümmern …?!“, sagte er entsetzt, breitete beide Arme aus und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, mach ich heute Nacht. Was ist heute eigentlich für ein Tag? Donnerstag; okay – dann geht es noch“, grinste sie und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen zu, ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Honey!“, rief er.

„Wir müssen dann noch schnell in der Küche vorbei, die Sachen aus dem Tiefkühler holen … oder doch lieber erst morgen?“, fragte sie halblaut und überlegte.

 

„Ich gehe duschen“, sagte er leise und verzog sich ins Bad.

„..."

„Oh-oh …“, murmelte Samantha. Der Groschen fiel, genauso wie der Stift, an dem sie gekaut hatte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich gerade unmöglich benommen hatte und die Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht sauer war, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.

„Gabriel!“, rief Samantha und während des Gehens verlor sie ihre Kleidung.

Sie hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, denn er stand wirklich bereits unter der Dusche. Aber ihr rannte die Zeit davon und sie wollte doch, dass alles perfekt war. Sie vermutete, dass er sich vielleicht ausgeschlossen fühlte, dass er vielleicht dachte, dass sie ihm das nicht zutrauen würde – aber es gab Dinge, bei denen _konnte_ er ihr nicht helfen.

 

Gabriel war nicht böse oder enttäscht, sondern vielmehr überlegte er, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Er sah, dass sie überfordert war und wusste auch, dass sie das selber machen wollte.

Als Sam sich an ihn drückte, schloss er sofort seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie, so fest er konnte. Sie wollte ihn nicht nur besänftigen, sondern vielmehr suchte sie Halt, denn plötzlich brachen die Dämme; sie weinte.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Sam, während zärtliche Finger über ihren Kopf streichelten. 

„Shh ... ist okay, Honey, ich bin nicht sauer“, flüsterte er beruhigend.

„Gabriel, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du glaubst … ich will nicht … ach verdammt“, schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er leise und streichelte seiner Frau dabei über den Rücken. „Aber ich bin hier; immer. Wenn du jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchst, dann lehne dich an mich an; wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann rede mit mir und wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dich tröstet, dann bin ich da. Du bist nie alleine – ich möchte, dass du das weißt.“

Samantha konnte nur nicken. Das war alles, was sie wollte. Es tat so gut, ihn zu spüren. Die Nähe, die Wärme und die Sicherheit.

„Ich liebe dich, Baby – so sehr“, sagte er und hob ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansehen musste und küsste ihre Tränen weg, „und das war mehr als überfällig.“

Es war wichtig, dass sie ihren Emotionen Luft machte und Gabriel war glücklich dass er derjenige war der sie in seinen Armen halten durfte. Mit einem Lächeln küsste er sie auf die Stirn und drehte das Wasser wieder auf.

„Danke. Danke, dass du da bist.“

Ja, das hatte gutgetan. Mehr als das. Ein Stein fiel von ihrem Herzen. Sie fühlte sich so wohl bei ihm und musste sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, was er darüber dachte.

Die letzten Tage waren verdammt anstrengend gewesen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das passieren musste.

„Und jetzt geh wieder an die Arbeit.“

„Nur wenn du mitkommst. Du könntest ja ein wenig auf der Gitarre klimpern“, antwortete sie und er nickte mit einem Grinsen.

Es ging gut voran. Gabriel war an ihrer Seite; ihr Fels, ihre Stärke. Derjenige, der sie wieder zurückholen konnte, wenn sie sich verirrt hatte. Sie liebte diesen Menschen so sehr. Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten, wenn sie ihn nur ansah ...

Dann saß er am Bett und spielte für sie ... und diese Stimme ...

_Scheiß drauf, das kann ich auch später fertig machen_

Blitzschnell sprang sie auf, nahm ihm die Gitarre aus der Hand und legte das Instrument auf den Boden, bevor sie sich auf ihn stürzte.

„Du machst mich verdammt geil“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und nahm es zwischen ihre Lippen.

„Honey ...“, stöhnte er. Zuerst war er überrascht, dann war er erregt, als sie ihren weichen Körper an seinem rieb und ihn damit in kurzer Zeit willenlos machte. Blitzschnell flog die Kleidung auf den Boden, bevor sich beide in der Leidenschaft verloren. Leider hatten die zwei nicht viel Zeit.

„Wozu waren wir eigentlich duschen?“, grinste er.

„Um mich zu therapieren und jetzt komm hoch“, schmunzelte Samantha und zog ihn an der Hand, denn es war höchste Zeit, ihre Eltern abzuholen.

 

Auf dem riesigen Flughafen reihte sich ein Geschäft an das andere und von Zellophan bis zur Schokolade hatte sie schnell alles gefunden, das noch für die Vorbereitungen benötigt wurde.

„Wie, wo …?“, fragte Samantha orientierungslos, als ihr Mann ihre Hand nahm und mit sich zog.

Bei ihrem Orientierungssinn war es ein Segen, dass er da war. Selbst beim Autofahren – wenn Samantha kein Navi hätte, sie würde immer wieder aufs Neue verloren gehen. Und auch wenn eine Stelle bereits einige Male abgefahren wurde, kam sie sich immer vor wie beim ersten Mal.

Eigentlich wollte auch Rob mitkommen, aber der hätte sich in den Kofferraum setzen müssen und das wollte ihm dann auch keiner zumuten.

„Doli!“, hörte man auf einmal jemanden schreien und die beiden drehten sich gleichzeitig in diese Richtung.

Das erste, was Samantha in den Sinn kam, als sie ihre Familie sah, war, wie fertig die sieben doch aussahen. Lisa war nicht zu stoppen und Gabriel fragte, ob sie einige Red-Bull intus hatte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ihr das Fliegen anscheinend Spaß gemacht hatte.

_Oh, mein Brautkleid ist da unter dem grauen Sack!_

„Vergesst nicht die Uhren umzustellen, wir hinken hier einige Stunden hinterher“, schmunzelte Sam.

Der Flug war anstrengend und es war auch schon Zeit für die Kleinen, ins Bett zu gehen. Das Hotel befand sich nur ein paar Gehminuten von Set entfernt und nachdem alle noch ein bißchen gequatscht hatten, verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Tag und ließen die anderen zur Ruhe kommen.

 

„Sind alle heil angekommen?“, rief Rob aus dem Fenster, als er Samantha und Gabe vorbeigehen sah.

„Alles paletti, alle fix und fertig“, lachte Gabriel auf dem Weg zu seinem Trailer.

 

Während die junge Frau die Schokolade auspackte und Gabriel gerade noch davon abhalten konnte, wieder etwas zu stibitzen, zeigte sie ihm, wie er diese wieder verpacken sollte, während sie einige Dankessprüche auf die Papiere schrieb.

„Danke“, sagte er und sah seiner Frau in die Augen.

„Wofür?“, schmunzelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Es war unglaublich, wie viele Gedanken sich seine Frau gemacht hatte; nichts wurde dem Zufall überlassen. Garantiert würde das der wundervollste, aufregendste und fantastischste Tag in ihrem bisherigen gemeinsamen Leben werden.


	58. Chapter 58

Die Zettel waren verteilt; das Küchenpersonal kannte den Ablauf – Samantha war überflüssig. Trotzdem hatte sie Bauchschmerzen. Die Idee war, die österreichische und amerikanische Küche zu verbinden und das war oft nicht ganz so einfach. Andere Länder, andere Sitten ... Niemals hatte dieser Spruch besser gepasst.

Keiner von Sam’s Familie hatte erwartet was auf sie zukam, als Gabriel die Tür geöffnet hatte und als Türsteher fungierte.

„Achtung!“ rief Matt und die große Ersatzfamilie stand in einer Reihe und salutierte. Nicht nur Samantha‘s Mutter musste lachen.

Nach einer sehr langen und herzlichen Begrüßungsrunde war es aber schon an der Zeit Gabriel’s Familie vom Flughafen abzuholen. Und Lisa? Die Kleine strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht, bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit und war gar nicht mehr ansprechbar.

„Können wir euch kurz alleine lassen? Wir holen den anderen Teil der Verwandtschaft“, sagte Samantha, aber zeitgleich wusste sie auch, dass ihre Familie sehr gut unterhalten wurde.

Die Crew hatten den Dreh beendet und alle saßen bereits gemütlich bei Kaffee und Kuchen, als es nach einer Stunde noch voller und lauter wurde. Weitere Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht und Sam blieb der skeptische Blick ihrer kleinen Nichte nicht verborgen, die sie Gabe’s Nichten zuwarf und der Zwerg schlief etwas abseits im Kinderwagen und bekam von dem ganzen Trubel nichts mit.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir Frauen mit der Dekoration weitermachen werden“, sagte Kim.

Lisa zog es vor, bei Gabriel zu bleiben, auf dessen Schoß sie bereits saß und auch nicht wegwollte.

Während die Frauen auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, waren Misha’s Worte noch zu hören, der zu einer Führung aufrief. Die anderen waren schon auf den Weg, aber Samantha hakte sich bei ihrer Mutter und bei ihrer Schwägerin ein und stattete dem Trailer noch einen kurzen Besuch ab; zum einen, weil die Staffelei mit dem Sitzplan dort war und zum zweiten, weil es endlich an der Zeit war, ihnen das mobile Heim zu zeigen.

 

„Ok, das ist der Sitzplan“, erklärte Sam und stellte die Staffelei in die Mitte des Saals.

Das mit der Sitzordnung überließ sie ihren Brautjungfern, denn diese kannten die Leute einfach besser und es wäre jammerschade, wenn es zu einem Streit kommen würde. Die Tische waren bereits eingedeckt; es fehlte nur noch der letzte Schliff. Mit den weißen Hussen, die über die Sessel gezogen wurden, sah alles sehr elegant aus. Das Küchenpersonal hatte ebenfalls schon einiges aufgestellt – es fehlte nur noch das Essen. Zwei Stunden später kamen nicht nur die Männer dazu, sondern der Saal war fertig.

Die Tische waren dekoriert mit den Gastgeschenken und besonderen m&m’s. Samantha hatte diese im Internet bestellt in rot, weiß und blau – Jede Farbe individuell bedruck mit G, S und einem Herz. Mit den Geschenken für ihre Lieben wartete die Braut noch – bestimmt würde sich die Gelegenheit am nächsten Tag noch ergeben. Dezente Girlanden und Luftballon schwebten durch den hellen Raum – natürlich auch in rot, blau und weiß und Samantha war glücklich und zufrieden.

„Den Blumenschmuck holen wir morgen früh“, sagte Kim und sah noch einmal prüfend um.

„Die Bühne steht; fehlt nur noch die Band“, grinste Gil.

Gabriel war überwältigt und drängte sich durch seine Freunde, um zu seiner Frau zu gelangen.

„Wunderschön, Honey.“

Während seine Lippen noch auf ihrer Wange klebten, klingelte ihr Handy. Nachdem die anderen endlich zu schnattern aufgehört hatten, stellte Sam auf Lautsprecher und fragte, was los war.

„Wir haben ein Problem ...“

_Klar, wieso sollte auch alles nach Plan verlaufen?_

„Was gibt es Tom?“, fragte sie, während sich ihre Augen automatisch schlossen.

„Ich habe gerade die vorbereiteten Semmelknödel ins Wasser geschmissen und dann einen gekostet. Zäh wie Gummi; ich konnte den kaum durchschneiden. Keine Ahnung, was schiefgelaufen ist. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn – das kann man vergessen. Leider muss ich weg – dringender Termin. Tut mir leid.“

Für einen winzig kleinen Moment fand Samantha das sogar witzig, dann fiel ihr aber ein, daß es sich um ihre Hochzeit handelte. Es half nichts. Schweinsbraten ohne Semmelknödel war wie Haare waschen ohne Shampoo.

„Danke Samantha, dafür bekommst du morgen ein Bier“, feixte der Küchenchef.

„Du Witzbold, morgen ist das Saufen gratis“, grinste Sam und legte unter dem Gelächter der anderen auf.

Sam‘ Schwägerin war neugierig und bot sich an, mit einkaufen zu gehen. 

 

Zurück in der Küche.

Während die Männer die schweren Töpfe mit Wasser auf den Herd stellten, drehten die beiden Köchinnen unter den Anfeuerungsrufen der anderen hundert Semmelknödel in einer Viertelstunde. Kichernd klatschten die zwei mit patzigen Händen High-five. Sam hatte ihrer Schwägerin schon einige Male in ihrem Restaurant ausgeholfen und die beiden waren ein tolles Team.

„Ok, zeig mal was ihr alles gemacht habt“, sagte ihre Mama und die Frauen machten einen Rundgang durch die Räume.

„Es wird zwei Suppen zur Auswahl geben; die werden aber sofort eingestellt, damit niemand den Hungertod stirbt, wenn er auf das Essen warten muss. Selbstgebackenes Brot und Gebäck. Drei verschiedene Brotaufstriche, Lachspastetchen und pikanter Nudelsalat. Rinderbraten mit Sauce, Schnitzel, Schweinsbraten, Knödel, Spätzle, Kartoffeln, Reis, Gemüse, warmer Krautsalat und verschiedenen kalte Salate. Natürlich die Hochzeitstorte, Mehlspeisen und Kaffee. Sektempfang und Fingerfood, während wir eine Fotosession machen.“

„Wow, ich freu mich schon“, grinste Jensen, der seine Ohren gespitzt hatte und leckte sich über die Lippen, denn in seinem Mund lief das Wasser zusammen.

 

Misha und MarkS gingen dann, um ihre Frauen vom Flughafen abzuholen.

Das Brautpaar hatte lange überlegt, ob nur die Partner, oder auch die Kinder mitkommen sollten. Schließlich waren aber alle zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es ein langer Abend mit den Kindern wenig Sinn hatte und die Zwerge sich wahrscheinlich nur langweilen würden. Ausnahme waren natürlich die Mädchen von Gabriel’s Schwester und Sam’s Nichte und Neffe. Das würde auch nicht gehen, denn die Braut konnte ja schlecht ohne ihre Trauzeugin heiraten.

 

Mittlerweile waren die Kleinen auch unruhig und der Abend wurde beendet. Gabriel und seine Frau begleiteten die Familien ins Hotel.

„Es ist dunkel und wir sind alleine ...“, flüsterte Gabe am Rückweg und umarmte seine Liebste.

Samantha drückte ihre Nase an seinen Hals und sog seinen Geruch tief in sich auf. Die beiden mussten sich trennen, aber keiner wollte das.

„Ich liebe dich Sweetie“, flüsterte er.

Einmal noch schlafen und dann bekam er das beste Geschenk, das er sich wünschen konnte. Es war besser als Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen. Es war besser als fliegen.

Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, wohin das alles geführt hatte. Sein Glück ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Er hatte sich verändert – Samantha hatte ihn verändert. Früher hatte sich der Ex-Engel über wenig Sorgen gemacht – noch weniger um die Menschen, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Sie hatte ihm Verantwortungsbewusstsein gelernt; sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass man für jeden Tag dankbar sein musste. Vor allen Dingen hatte er durch sie erfahren, dass es nicht so schlimm war, ein Mensch zu sein - so wie er am Anfang befürchtet hatte. Und das Wichtigste; er hatte sich selber wieder gefunden – auch das war erst möglich, nachdem er ein Mensch geworden war. Sein Leben hatte einen Sinn; es gab Menschen, denen er etwas bedeutete und die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er hatte einen Job, der ihm so viel Spaß machte und er fühlte sich nicht mehr als Versager. Ein Versager, der sich immer nur mit Tricks und Illusionen durch das Leben gemogelt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Gabriel.“

„Ok, dann lass uns zurückgehen, auch wenn ich dich ungern loslasse“, seufzte er und nach einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn, legte er den Arm um ihre Taille, drückte sie noch einmal an sich und schlenderte mit ihr zurück zu ihren Freunden.

 

„Willkommen zurück“, schmunzelte Kim und Ruth fiel ins Wort, während sie Samantha's Hand nahm.

„Da der Tag morgen sehr früh beginnt, werden wir die Braut jetzt mitnehmen.“

So lange wie möglich hielt sie Gabriel’s Hand, bevor die Kraft der anderen die beiden auseinanderzogen. Sprichwörtlich.

„Wir sehen uns dann in der Kirche“, rief er ihr noch nach und winkte zum Abschied.

 

„Und, wo werde ich jetzt schlafen?“, fragte Sam und Ruth erwiderte, dass sie dort schlafen sollte, wo sie wollen würde.

Samantha wackelte mit dem Finger und die Mädels stellten sich in einer Reihe auf, nachdem die junge Frau sich umgedreht hatte und die drei drängeln und kichern hörte.

„Nummer 3.“

„Willkommen zur Pyjama-Party“, schmunzelte Briana, aber lachend erwiderte Sam, dass sie doch gar keinen Pyjama hatte.

„Geht auch im T-Shirt“, grinste sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Bri hatte ihr Hochzeitskleid im Trailer und Samantha musste einfach nachschauen, ob da irgendwo eine Tasche eingenäht war, sozusagen als Stauraum für ihre Taschentücher.

„Willst du es anziehen?“, fragte die Blondine. Nein, das wollte sie nicht – erst in ein paar Stunden.

Dann reichte Briana ihr ein Glas Wein und beide machten es sich auf der Couch bequem.

„Auf euch und auf morgen; auf uns. Wie geht es dir?“

„Oh, frag mich etwas anderes. Morgen um diese Zeit werde ich vielleicht erstmals etwas entspannen können. Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich anstrengend. Morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich nur weinen – kennst mich ja.“

„Das muss so sein. Damit du das nicht öfter machst“, kicherte die Blondine und stieß mit ihrem Glas an, „und wegen dem Weinen; solange es nur Freudentränen sind, ist das total okay. Ich bin so froh, dass Gabe so eine tolle Frau gefunden hat; ihr passt so gut zusammen.“

„Und ich bin so froh, dass ich euch dadurch alle kennengelernt habe; ihr seid so tolle Menschen. Wenn mir jemand vor zweieinhalb Jahren erzählt hätte, wie sich mein Leben verändern würde, ich hätte ihm den Vogel gedeutet“, lächelte Samantha kopfschüttelnd.

Der nächste Tag würde anstrengend werden und darum beließen die beiden Frauen es auch bei einem Glas Wein. Briana wollte großzügigerweise auf der Couch schlafen, aber das Bett war groß genug.

„Nur wenn du versprichst, nicht herüber zu greifen; ich bin nicht dein Mann“, feixte sie.

„Ich hab dich lieb“, grinste Sam und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Ich dich auch, Süße.“


	59. Chapter 59

Beide Frauen schreckten zur selben Zeit mit einem halben Herzinfarkt aus ihrem Tiefschlaf hoch, als beide Handy’s klingelten.

„Heilige Scheiße!“

„Da haben wir wohl in etwa denselben Brauch, bei uns werden die Eheleute aus dem Bett geschossen oder die Musikkapelle spielt.“

„Wie spät?“, fragte Briana gähnend und Sam hielt ihr den Arm unter die Augen. Ihr Kopf sackte nach unten und sie schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf.

„Ja, wir sind wach!“, schrie Briana ins Telefon und warf es anschließend auf den Tisch, hatte aber im Nu gute Laune, „na dann, los geht‘s.“

 

„Zuerst holen wir die Blumen und fahren ins Museum“, sagte Kim und hakte den ersten Punkt von ihrer Liste ab.

„Der Blumenschmuck für die Kirche und Tische sind mit dem Brautstrauß abgestimmt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, lächelte Sam und nickte Ruth zu. 

Eigentlich wollte Samantha ihre Lieben überraschen und die Geschenke einfach auf dem Tisch platzieren, aber nun waren die drei eben da.

„Aber du hast uns doch schon unsere schönen Kleider gekauft“, sagte Briana und als alle drei sie gleichzeitig umarmten, musste die junge Frau bereits die ersten Tränen wegblinzeln. 

Nach einem letzten Blick fuhren die vier in die Kirche, wo das Dekorieren weiter ging. Jede Bank wurde mit einem kleinen Blumensträußchen geschmückt, sowie auch der Altar und nach einer halben Stunde leuchtete alles in den Farben rot, weiß und blau.

„Ist es so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“, fragte Kim und nahm Sam's Hände in ihre.

Samantha konnte nur nicken. Es war so wunderschön. Wo sollte das bloß hinführen? Wenn das so weiterging, hatte sie bei der Zeremonie rote Augen wie ein weißes Kaninchen.

 

Mit Karin im Schlepptau ging es dann weiter ins Hotel, wo schon alle am Wuseln waren. Zuerst schmiss Sam ihren Papa aus dem Zimmer und beinahe zeitgleich kamen die Trauzeugin und Gabriel’s Mutter dazu.

„Gut, dann gehe ich als erstes duschen?“, fragte Sam und die anderen nickten.

Ein paar Minuten genoss die junge Frau die warmen Wasserstrahlen auf der Haut und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Aufregung und Nervosität mischten sich. Lange hatte sie überlegt, was sie darunter anziehen sollte. Ein trägerloser BH, das war klar – genauso wie eine weiße Unterhose. Halterlose Strümpfe, oder Strapse? Im Ernst, sie hatte so etwas noch nie getragen, obwohl das natürlich mit einer Korsage extrem sexy ausgesehen hätte. Das Kleid war tailliert, würde ihrer Figur noch mehr schmeicheln ...

Sam stützte ihre Hände auf das Waschbecken und sah sich im Spiegel an, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür ihre Gedanken unterbrach.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?“, fragte Ruth, „ich hab hier etwas _Neues_ für dich.“

Mit einem Schmunzeln überreichte die kleine Engländerin ihr das, was Samantha sich bis vor wenigen Augenblicken in Gedanken vorgestellt hatte.

„Zieh es an und dann komm raus.“

Am liebsten hätte sie ein Selfie gemacht und es an Gabriel geschickt.

 

Bevor sie sich dann auf den Stuhl setzte, um den letzten Schliff zu bekommen, warf sie sich noch einen Bademantel über. Gabriel hatte geschrieben und lächelnd las sie die Nachricht. 

‚Guten Morgen, meine wunderschöne, bemerkenswerte Braut. Ich liebe dich. Bis gleich. Kiss‘

Sam‘s Ohren waren überall und so entging ihr auch nicht, dass Briana einen beunruhigenden Anruf bekam und war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Die blonde Frau jedoch winkte ab, als Samantha nachfragte.

„Buddy steht im Stau – aber keine Panik.“

„Buddy steht im Stau“, wiederholte sie seufzend und sah auf die Uhr. Es ging ja _nur_ um die Hochzeitstorte.

„Keine Panik“, sagte Gabriel‘s Mutter und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Hat jemand Kontakt mit Tom? Läuft alles? Wie sieht es mit den Kellnern aus?“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben alles im Griff“, schmunzelte Ruth, was die junge Braut aber nicht wirklich beruhigte. 

„Das Fleisch ist verbrannt, das Gemüse verkocht und die Kuchen liegen am Boden – die Getränek sind warm und die Kellner haben die Grippe, aber sonst ist alles im grünen Bereich“, scherzte Kim.

Das war echt der schlechteste Zeitpunkt und Sam verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, im Ernst, genieße deinen Tag und lass uns das andere machen, dafür sind wir da.“

Das wusste die junge Braut und war dankbar dafür. Um der Gefahr zu entgehen, vielleicht irgendwann umzufallen, ließen sich die Frauen ein kleines Frühstück auf das Zimmer liefern.

 

Gabriel sah nervös auf die Uhr. Zwar fing sein Tag erst etwas später an und nicht so stressig, aber deswegen hatte auch er Angst, nicht rechtzeitig fertigzuwerden, als er sein Hemd mit zitternden Händen zuknöpfte. Rob war auch keine Hilfe, der nur danebenstand und kicherte.

„Ich hab dich echt noch nie so nervös erlebt und das will was heißen. Wir kennen uns schon ziemlich lange.“

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?“

Jensen schloss die Türe hinter sich und musste feststellen, dass Gabriel ziemlich blass war. Auch der Redefluss war plötzlich nicht mehr vorhanden.

„Kannst du mir die verdammte Krawatte festmachen?“, stöhnte Rob, als er schon das dritte Mal scheiterte und warf einen Seitenblick zu Gabe, „und jetzt lass endlich deine Haare so wie sie sind!“

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Alaina gutgelaunt, die ebenfalls in Rob’s Trailer eintrat und einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstieß.

„Hat Lisa die Ringe?“, fragte Gabriel.

„Kennst du dein Eheversprechen?“, konterte Rob und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Ein letzter Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel ließ den dunkelblonden Mann aber schmunzeln. Er sah wirklich gut aus und nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, nickte er den anderen zu. Obwohl es nicht seine leiblichen Eltern waren, er hätte die zwei in diesem Moment gerne dabei gehabt – aber er wusste, dass die beiden anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir dich in die Kirche bringen“, lächelte Jensen und scheuchte ihn aus dem Trailer.

„Und nimm ein paar Vitamine – nicht dass du umkippst“, grinste Alaina, die immer etwas in ihrer Handtasche hatte. Gabriel sah etwas skeptisch auf die kleine Packung, die seine Freundin ihm reichte, aber quetschte den gesamten Inhalt des pürierten Fruchtmuses in seinen Mund.

 

„Gut. Haare und Make-up sitzen und es ist wasserfest; also keine Angst, da verschmiert nichts.“

Mittlerweile waren alle geduscht und umgezogen und sahen wirklich wunderschön aus.

Sam’s Mama trug ein blau-weißen Kostüm und Gabriel‘s Mama war in rot-weiß.

„Mir ist fad“, brummte Lisa und drehte sich in ihrem blauen Kleid, worauf alle lachen mussten.

Dann hielten Kim und ihre Trauzeugin das Kleid bereit und Samantha schlüpfte hinein. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte sie sich gut gehalten, aber die Tränen versuchten wieder hochzukommen.

„Die Kette passt nicht dazu. Hier, etwas _Geliehenes_.“ Briana nahm die Kette ab, die Samantha schon damals bewundert hatte und legte diese um ihren Hals.

„Etwas _Blaues_ “, schmunzelte Kim und band ihr ein blaues Strumpfband um den Oberschenkel.

„Etwas _Altes_ “, sagte ihre Mama und gab ihr ein weißes Perlenarmband.

„Und einen _Glückspfennig_ im Schuh“, grinste die Trauzeugin. Also, das kannte sie noch nicht, aber nach einigen Versuchen saß das Geldstück so, dass es nicht drückte.

Zu guter Letzt wurde noch der Schleier angebracht und dann konnte Samantha sich endgültig im Spiegel betrachten. Das Kleid war ein echter Traum.

„Du bist perfekt“, strahlte Ruth und drückte ihre Freundin an sich.

Dieser Moment gehörte Samantha und ihrer Mama und so scheuchte Briana die anderen aus dem Zimmer hinaus, mit den Worten, unten zu warten.

„Du bist wunderschön“, sagte sie und wischte ihrer Tochter eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, „ich bin so stolz auf dich und wollte dir nur das eine sagen. Egal wie du dich entscheidest; ob du in Amerika leben willst … du hast immer eine Familie, die dich liebt und bist immer daheim willkommen.“

„Danke Mama … für alles, ich-ich hab dich lieb“, antwortete die junge Frau mit zitternder Stimme und legte sich in die warme Umarmung ihrer Mama.

Bei beiden kullerten Tränen, und nach einem kurzen Durchatmen lachten die Frauen, bevor Sam noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf und nickte. 

 

Die Zeit war bereits knapp – aber der Braut war das erlaubt. Am Parkplatz wurden ihre Augen groß, als dort eine schwarze, dezent geschmückte Limousine bereit stand und ihr Schwiegervater die Türe aufmachte.

„Die Fahrt dauert leider nur ein paar Minuten und wir sind spät dran, ansonsten hätten wir anstoßen können“, grinste Briana.

Samantha war so nervös, mit allem was dazugehörte. Flauer Magen, kalte Hände, rasender Herzschlag. Fest umklammert hielt sie das Taschentuch aber die Schuhe waren Gott sei Dank mittlerweile einigermaßen bequem.

„Du siehst aus wie ein verschrecktes Reh; entspann dich“, lachte die Trauzeugin.

Lisa hielt die Schachtel in ihren Händen, in dem sich das Kissen mit den Ringen befand, denn sie wusste, dass das ein besonderer Schatz war.

Die Männer von Sam’s Familie warteten vor der Kirche, während die anderen bereits in der Kirche Platz genommen hatten. Und Gabriel wartete mit Rob vor dem Altar – das hoffte sie zumindest.

Die beiden Familien gingen ebenfalls der Reihe nach drinnen, alsbald die Musik zu spielen begann. Dann ertönte der Hochzeitsmarsch; Rob und Sam’s Schwägerin sangen _Here comes the Bride_ und die Rothaarige hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Die junge Frau nickte, als ihr Vater fragte, ob sie bereit war und legte den Schleier über ihr Gesicht, bevor er ihr den Arm reichte. Noch ein letztes Mal tief durchgeatmet, denn jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Verdammt; und sie hatte schon wieder Wasser in den Augen.  

 

Sie mahnte sich selber zur Konzentration, um nicht zu stolpern – oder noch schlimmer; hinzufallen. Die Kirche war voll. Alle waren aufgestanden, hatten sich zu umgedreht, während die zwei langsam nach vorne schritten. Ihr Mann zu weit entfernt, als dass sie sein Gesicht hätte sehen können. Mit zittrigen Händen und rasendem Herzen kam sie dem Ziel immer näher, aber durch den Schleier war alles ziemlich verschwommen, aber schließlich hatte sie es endlich geschafft.

Ihr Papa lüftete den Schleier, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte die Hand seiner Tochter in die von Gabriel, bevor sich die beiden Männer kurz zunickten. Und was sie dann sah, war so unglaublich berührend und wunderschön, dass sie sich fest auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Mit einem Lächeln legte Sam die Hand an die Wange ihres Mannes.

 

Er konnte nur leicht mit den Schultern zucken, denn es hatte ihm wirklich die Sprache verschlagen. Als er seine Frau sah, war alles andere ausgeblendet. Sie sah atemberaubend aus und er war geplättet, was sich dadurch bemerkbar machte, dass seine Augen feucht waren und eine Träne die Hand seiner Liebsten benetzte.

Sein Blick sagte alles, er musste keine Worte verwenden und für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss sie ihre Augen, als Gabriel ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

Und auch Gabe sah umwerfend aus. Unter seinem Anzug trug er jetzt auch eine dazu passende Weste und ein kleines Anstecksträußchen blitzte aus seiner Tasche – dazu die blaue Krawatte und die Manschettenknöpfe. Es passte alles zusammen; es war traumhaft.

Es war der perfekteste Moment, den beide sich vorstellen konnte, bis dann der Pfarrer die Stille unterbrach.

Alle strahlten und wenn Tränen flossen, dann waren es Freudentränen. Chris flitzte von einem Ende zum anderen und viele hatte ihr Handy eingeschaltet und es blitzte fast so oft wie bei den Conventions. Der Pfarrer war sehr tolerant, freundlich und sympatisch und ... es war einfach der Wahnsinn. So wie auch schon bei der standesamtlichen Trauung sangen die beiden Trauzeugen das _Hallelujah_. Samantha musste sich sehr oft die Augen tupfen, denn es war sehr romantisch, emotional und wunderschön.

 

Es wurden Fürbitten vorgetragen, Texte gelesen und dann kam das Eheversprechen. Das Brautpaar war einander zugewandt und hielt sich an den Händen. Abwechselnd wurde dann gesprochen.

_Deine Stärke ist mein Halt_

_Dein Halt ist meine Kraft_

_Deine Kraft ist mein Antrieb_

_Dein Antrieb ist meine Zuversicht_

_Deine Zuversicht ist meine Hoffnung_

_Deine Hoffnung ist meine Hoffnung_

_Dein Herz ist mein Herz_

_Dein Leben ist mein Leben_

_Deine Liebe ist meine Liebe_

 

„Die Ringe bitte“, sagte der Pfarrer und Rob griff in alle Taschen, hob dann hilfesuchend seine Augenbrauen und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während ein Raunen durch die Kirche ging und alle sich verwundert ansahen. Einige Augenblicke wurden alle auf die Folter gespannt, bis der Bruder von Samantha das Ringkissen aus der Schachtel holte und seiner Tochter das Kommando gab, zu Rob zu gehen. Stolz trug Lisa das Kissen mit den beiden Ringen nach vorne, kicherte, als Rob es lächelnd entgegennahm und über ihren Kopf streichelte. Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Kirche.

_Cut!_

Mit einer etwas zittrigen Hand nahm Gabriel den Ring, den sein Trauzeuge ihm reichte, nachdem er die Masche gelöst hatte und steckte ihn an den Ringfinger seiner Frau, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Vor Gott und unseren Lieben nehme ich dich, Samantha, zu meiner Frau. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet. Endlos wie dieser Ring ist meine Liebe zu dir, denn du bist mein größtes Geschenk, mein Sonnenschein, mein Glück, mein Leben und meine Liebe.“

Samantha’s Stimme zitterte mehr, als sie dasselbe machte.

Als Gabriel endlich die Erlaubnis bekam, sie zu küssen, machte er das so vorsichtig und zärtlich, als hätte er Angst gehabt, Sam würde sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. Aber all seine Liebe, Treue und Zuneigung lagen in diesem einen Moment.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Samantha an seinen Lippen und versank in dem Gefühl, bis der Applaus und Jubel auch ihre Ohren erreichte und dann waren die beiden auch schon das zweite Mal verheiratet.

 

Während die Hochzeitsgesellschaft die Kirche verließ, mussten das Brautpaar und die Zeugen noch zum Unterschreiben bleiben. Lisa und die anderen Mädchen wurden zu Blumenmädchen und der Weg war bereits gestreut, als Gabriel mit seiner Frau zum Schluss Hand in Hand nach draußen ging. Er hielt sie zurück und blieb noch einen Moment an der großen, schweren Holztür stehen, um alles in sich aufzunehmen, tief durchzuatmen und Samantha etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. 

„Bevor wir uns in die Menge stürzen, möchte ich dir noch sagen, wie wunderschön du bist. Mir hat es die Sprache verschlagen, als ich dich gesehen habe ... Ich – damit  habe ich echt nicht gerechnet“, sagte er und drückte ihre Hand.

„Überraschung“, schmunzelte sie und die war definitiv gelungen.

Links und rechts auf jeder Stufe standen ihre Freunde. Statt Reis gab es Seifenblasen und von jedem eine rote Rose für Samantha. Der Moment war einfach nur perfekt.

Vor der Kirche, auf einer kleinen Grünfläche war ein Champagnerempfang aufgebaut, wo Fingerfood gereicht wurde, damit sich die Gäste etwas die Zeit vertreiben konnten, während die beiden damit beschäftigt waren, Unmengen an Gratulanten und Geschenke in Empfang zu nehmen. Und ja … Gabriel‘s Beziehungen hatten geklappt, denn die Sonne strahlte mit dem Brautpaar um die Wette.

„Ich bin froh, dass der Ring links ist“, murmelte sie ihrem Mann zu, nachdem die gefühlte tausendste Hand geschüttelt wurde.

Die vier Mädels hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Geschenke zu verstauen. Ruth hatte eine Schachtel zu einer Briefbox umdekoriert, um darin die Kuverts mit dem Geld zu verstauen. Die verpackten Geschenke, sowie die Blumen kamen ins Auto und dann in die Lokation auf den Hochzeitstisch.

Wurde schon erwähnt, dass es zuging wie auf einer Hochzeit der Superstars? Es gab Securities, die die Menschen vor dem großen Tor abschirmten. Es waren so viele Leute gekommen und bei manchen musste Sam die Tränen hinunter schlucken. Zum Beispiel Rachel. Sie wurde gestützt und es schien ihr nicht gut zu gehen - dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht entgehen, mit dabei zu sein. Eine wirklich starke und unglaublich bewundernswerte Frau.

 

„Ok, das war es fürs Erste“, stöhnte Kim und Briana grinste.

Fotos; das war das nächste große Thema. Es waren viele; unglaublich viele und viele unglaubliche ...

„Leute!“ rief Sam schon zum zweiten Mal, aber ihr hörte wieder mal keiner zu – also nahm Kim das in die Hand und schrie in die Menge, dass sich die unverheirateten Damen aufstellen sollten, denn der Brautstrauß wurde geworfen.

Und wer hatte ihn gefangen? Sebastian‘s Begleitung.

„Alles klar“, rief Rob, „lasst uns gehen, fahren oder wie auch immer … wir treffen uns im Museum!“


	60. Chapter 60

Die Band war dabei, die letzten Handgriffe zu erledigen, als das Brautpaar ins Museum kam und der erste Weg führte natürlich in einen der Abstellräume, wo Buddy und seine Helfer mit dem Aufbau der Hochzeitstorte beschäftigt waren.

„Oh Buddy, die ist so wunderschön“, staunte Sam und ging rund um die Torte.

„Ich gratuliere euch herzlich“, schmunzelte er und zog die beiden nacheinander in eine Umarmung.

Die Torte bestand aus fünf Stöcken, eingehüllt in den drei Farben. Dezent verziert mit allen, was zu einer Weltreise gehörte und der Topper waren zwei schlichte Engel – einer in weiß und der andere in schwarz. Wie versprochen kam das anschließende Foto auf seine Webseite.  Die Torte stand auf einem kleinen fahrbaren Tisch und Samantha schickte ein kurzes Gebet nach oben, dass diese nach dem Essen auch heil in den Saal kommen würde.

 

Alle Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile an ihren Tischen eingefunden und applaudierten, als Gabriel und Sam Hand in Hand hereinkamen. Wieder ein Gänsehautmoment. Links neben dem Sitzplan stand ein großes Bild, auf dem ein Baum aufgemalt war und alle Gäste hatten Fingerabdrücke in Form von Blättern hinterlassen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch lag ein Gästebuch, wo sich alle verewigen konnten und Samantha konnte es nicht erwarten, all das zu lesen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde saßen dann alle und teils erschöpft, teils unglaublich aufgeregt ließen die beiden die Blicke schweifen. Sam’s Vater, sowie Gabriel’s Vater sagten ein paar Worte und dann natürlich Rob. Er erzählte von dem Kennenlernen, von den ständigen Trennungen, er redete davon, dass Samantha ihr aller Leben bereichert hätte und schon wieder waren Tränen in ihren Augen. Es war lustig, es war emotional und endete mit dem Satz, dass die Suppe serviert werden konnte.

 

Der _MajestäTisch_ eröffnete dann das Buffet und Gabriel erklärte, was es mit den Filmkarten am Tisch auf sich hatte. Auch die Band erlaubte sich einen kleinen Scherz und stimmte das Lied aus _Rocky_ an, der ihrem Tisch zugeteilt war.

„Oh, das ist unser Lied“, grinste Billy und sofort ließ die Band die Instrumente fallen und wollte gehen.

„War nur ein Scherz, wir müssen wohl warten bis zum Schluss“, kicherte Mike.

Die zwei hatten sich Gedanken über den Hochzeitstanz gemacht. Natürlich, _Fare thee well_ stand an oberster Stelle – aber Samantha verband dieses Lied eher mit dem Abschied, den die beiden immer wieder durchmachen mussten.

Es wurde dann _Thank you, for loving me_ von Bon Jovi – auch eines von Samantha‘s absoluten Lieblingsliedern. Langsam und perfekt; Sam ließ sich einfach nur treiben.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Gabe lächelnd und Samantha nickte mit Tränen in den Augen, bevor sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte während seine Hände fest an ihrer Taille lagen.

Der Tag war anstrengend aber wunderschön. Jeder wollte ein Stück vom Brautpaar und Zeit für Zweisamkeit gab es keine, aber das war in Ordnung. MarkP und Matt fuhren eine riesige Leinwand in den Saal und schlossen den Laptop an.

„Was?“, fragte Samantha ihren Mann, aber der hatte auch keine Ahnung und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er den beiden zusah.

„Und wie sind die an unsere Fotos gekommen?!“

Gabriel überlegte kurz, bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Das musste zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, wo Robert als Ablenkung fungiert hatte.

_Diese ausgekochten Schlitzohre_

Neben den Hochzeitsfotos waren da auch noch Fotos und Videos von der Verlobungsfeier, von Conventions, Susi&Strolch, und vom Polterabend …

„Wir hatten hoffentlich nichts peinliches auf unseren Handys“, flüsterte er ihr zu.

Die CD kam natürlich auch auf den Geschenketisch.

Bevor die ersten Gäste wieder verschwinden konnten, war es Zeit für die Hochzeitstorte. Die Trauzeugin schnappte sich Briana und vorsichtig schoben die beiden unter Applaus die Torte in den Saal. Hand oben – Hand unten; das übliche Gerangel folgte, bis Misha rief, dass sie sich gegenseitig füttern sollten. Da Buddy nicht mehr da war, übernahm Tom das Aufteilen.

 

Auch wenn es schwer durchzusetzen war, aber die junge Braut wollte zur gleichen Zeit überall sein. Ein kurzer Abstecher zu den Kindern in der Spieleecke, dabei musste sie aufpassen, nicht über ihren Neffen zu stolpern, der das Krabbeln für sich entdeckt hatte. Sie wollte sich mit allen unterhalten, den Jungs zuhören, die für sie spielten und sangen, aber auch noch etwas Zeit für ihren Mann haben. Gabe ging es nicht anders und umso verblüffter war er, als er endlich eine ruhige Minute gefunden hatte und Samantha dann kurzerhand ihre Trauzeugin entführte.

„Baby?“

„Gib mir zehn Minuten; ich komme gleich wieder.“

Sie musste unbedingt das Kleid wechseln und vor allen Dingen die Schuhe. Die Gäste staunten nicht schlecht, als die Braut in einem anderen Kleid und offenen Haaren wiederkam.

„Hey“, flüsterte sie und umarmte Gabriel, der mit seinem Rücken zu ihr stand.

„Hey Honey“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln und drehte sich um, stöhnte dann zwei Minuten später, als Misha seine Frau auf die Tanzfläche zog.

„Wir brauchen keine Brautentführung, sie wird mir hier andauernd entführt.“

 

Es war schön, dass er seine Freundin ein paar Minuten für sich hatte, denn das war ein ziemlicher Trubel.

„Ja ich weiß, tut mir leid, aber hier sind zu viele Leute und jeder will ein Stück von mir“, lächelte sie entschuldigend, dankte ihm für alles mit feuchten Augen und umarmte ihn, bevor Gabriel mit einem Grinsen abklatschte denn ansonsten konnte er seine Frau gar nicht mehr halten.

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass du sehr sexy aussiehst, Mr. Novak?“

„Nein.“

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus“, raunte sie in sein Ohr und streichelte mit ihrer Wange über seine.

„Ich denke, wir werden hier gleich verschwinden“, flüsterte er.

„Ich denke, das können wir nicht machen“, kicherte Sam und erzählte dann von ihrer Idee.

Das Brautkleid sollte versteigert werden. Schließlich war es jetzt berühmt. Den Erlös wollte sie mit Misha teilen, für seine Organisationen – denn sie bewunderte, was er alles für andere Menschen möglich machte.

Gabriel hörte sich alles in Ruhe an und fand das eine tolle Idee. Nein – er war stolz auf seine Frau. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, stiegen die beiden auf die Bühne, wo er das Mikro zur Hand nahm.

„Hey, hört mal alle zu. Meine Frau hatte gerade eine Idee; es geht um das Brautkleid und um Misha.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich da hineinpasse!“, rief er und alle lachten.

„Du musst es nicht anziehen“, schmunzelte Sam und nahm ihrem Mann das Mikrofon aus der Hand, „also, ich möchte mein Kleid und die Schuhe versteigern. Der gesamte SPN-Cast soll dann auf dem Schleier unterschreiben und den Erlös würden wir gerne mit dir teilen, Misha – für deine Projekte.“

Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Saal, sodass man beinahe die Herzschläge hören konnte. Misha war sprachlos und hatte auch feuchte Augen; starrte nur auf Sam, bevor er sich aber selber einen Arschtritt verpasste, auf die Bühne ging und seine Freundin so fest in seine Arme nahm, dass ihr beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„Danke; irgendwann werde ich die richtigen Worte finden, aber für den Moment sage ich nur danke“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Das habe ich jetzt übersehen ...“, kicherte Gabriel.

„Hm? Oh, entschuldige“, murmelte der jünger Mann, umarmte ihn und drückte Gabe einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Es gab erst Gelächter, dann einen riesen Applaus und irgendwie waren alle den Tränen nahe, während wieder irgendjemand alles gefilmt hatte.

 

Natürlich; Sam hatte mal gesagt, dass sie alles den Tieren spenden würde, sollte sich die Möglichkeit dazu ergeben; aber Misha verdiente es einfach – nach allem was er gemacht hatte und immer noch machte. Außerdem war sie jetzt auch ein Teil dieser riesigen Familie und deswegen sah sie es auch gewissermaßen als Pflicht, etwas beizutragen.

 

Das Kleid war nicht teuer, aber mit dem Namen _Supernatural_ und den ganzen Unterschriften würde sich bestimmt um einiges mehr herausholen lassen. Mit dem Schleier und einem Stift ging Samantha dann von Tisch zu Tisch und grinste.

„Schreibt klein, da müssen eine Menge Namen drauf.“

Einige der Gäste verließen die Feier; andere kamen dazu. Mehr Gratulationen und Geschenke folgten.

In dem Moment, als Rob und Gil das Lied _Let it be me_ anstimmten, blieb der jungen Frau das Wort im Halse stecken. Dieses Lied löste ohnehin schon so viele Gefühle in ihr aus, aber in der momentanen Situation ... Zwar versuchte sie, gegen diese Emotionen anzukämpfen, aber das war unmöglich. Gabriel sah das, reichte seiner Frau die Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Während er sanft über ihren Rücken streichelte und Sam ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub, flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Worte der Liebe zu.

 

Chris hatte auch noch eine tolle Idee. Er hatte einen großen Bilderrahmen aus Holz besorgt, wo die Gäste paarweise fotografiert wurden. Die Bilder wurden im Anschluss verkauft und das Geldschwein auf dem Geschenketisch wurde dicker und dicker.

 

Gabriel hatte noch etwas auf dem Herzen und fragte Samantha ganz direkt, ob sie etwas dagegen hatte, am kommenden Wochenende die Convention in New York mitzumachen. Es war zwar in den Flitterwochen noch nichts Konkretes geplant; außerdem könnte er dann zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen – denn die _Freiheitsstatue_ war ja in New York.

„Du weißt, dass ich Conventions liebe, und du weißt, dass ich euch alle liebe, oder?“, grinste sie und streichelte sanft durch seine Haare, „natürlich machen wir diesen Abstecher, was für eine Frage.“

 

Dieser unglaublich tolle Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die erste, die sich verabschiedete war Kim, denn ihre Tochter war etwas krank und natürlich war das wichtiger.

„Es war wunderschön, danke für alles“, lächelte Samantha und drückte ihre Brautjungfer fest an sich.

„Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, ihr kommt doch, oder?“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige noch während des Gehens und Gabriel nickte.

Die beiden Kleinen schliefen tief und sowohl die Familie, als auch der Rest ihrer Freunde verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen. Es war eine Menge zu Essen übriggeblieben; was auch eingeplant war.

Der letzte Tanz an diesem Abend gehörte Rob.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es Zeit war, aufzubrechen. Einige waren etwas angeheitert; Sam und Gabriel gehörten zu denjenigen, die beinahe nüchtern waren.

„Machen wir Schluss und verschieben das Chaos auf morgen?“, fragte Gabe.

„Ja, ich kann nicht mehr gehen“, stöhnte Briana und stützte sich auf Jason, der das Licht löschte. 

 

Die Trailer wurden aufgeteilt und jeder hatte einen Platz zum Schlafen.

„Übrigens, das Essen war der Hammer“, sagte Jared und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Die anderen stimmten zu und Samantha war glücklich und zufrieden. Das hatte sie an diesem Tag nicht das erste Mal gehört. Die ganze Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, und sie war stolz auf Tom’s Crew. 

 

„Ok, das wird nichts, ich habe Angst um mich.“

Samantha schüttelte den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass Gabriel überlegte, sie über die Stufen in seinen Trailer zu tragen.

„Oh fuck – ich bin erledigt“, stöhnte Gabe und schaltete das Licht ein. Aber da war kein Licht.

„Hä!?“

Auch im Bad nichts. Diese Bastarde hatten alle Glühbirnen rausgeschraubt. Gabriel leuchtete mit dem Handy, aber Sam war das egal. Sie ließ sich der Länge nach auf das Bett fallen, nur um im nächsten Moment erschrocken aufzuspringen. Er leuchtete mit seinem Handy und unter dem Leintuch verbarg sich die nächste Überraschung in Form von mindestens hundert Bierkapseln.

„Diese Säufer! Ich traue mich gar nicht aufs Klo gehen, wahrscheinlich ist Frischhaltefolie über die Schüssel gespannt ...“

Als ihr Mann das überprüfte, fand er zumindestens die Glühbirnen im Waschbecken. Also wurden diese wieder reingeschraubt und mit einem Rundumblick nickte er, da alles wieder normal zu sein schien. Im Übrigen war er froh darüber, denn was er anschließend zu sehen bekam – dazu brauchte man definitiv Licht.

„Wir sollten auch ins Bett gehen“, raunte Samantha und lockerte seine Krawatte.

„Hmm …“, stöhnte er leise und zog sich Jacke und Weste aus.

Das mit dem Aufknöpfen des Hemdes überließ er Sam, denn das genoss er immer besonders, wenn ihre warmen Hände über seine Brust streichelten und das Hemd zu Boden glitt. Nach wenigen Augenblicken folgte auch seine Hose, Socken und Schuhe.

„Mach mein Kleid auf“, schmunzelte Samantha und das musste ihm nicht zweimal gesagt werden.

„Grundgütiger …“

Seine Boxershorts war bereits ein Zelt, als er seine wunderschöne Braut in diesem sexy Outfit sah und es hatte sich auch schon ein feuchter Fleck gebildet. Das war einfach ... Ihm fehlten schon wieder die Worte, dafür schoss die Erregung in jede Pore seines Körpers.

„Ich bin 7139“, hauchte er nur, worauf Samantha ihren Kopf schief legte, sich fragte, was der damit meinte.

„Geil. Ich bin so verdammt geil“, erwiderte Gabe schulterzuckend. 

„Gewöhne dich nicht daran, das könnte das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich so etwas trage“, kicherte sie. 

Samantha fühlte sich nicht wohl darin; für diesen Anlass war es ok, aber das war es dann auch schon.

„Heiß, sexy, meins“, raunte er und knabberte an ihrem Hals, „mir egal, ich zieh es dir ohnehin aus.“

Seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und seinen Atem, der wie eine heiße Brise ihre Nackenhaare aufstehen ließ, machte sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit willenlos.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen ins Bett“, flüsterte ihr Mann mit einem Grinsen, als Samantha spürte, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

 

Ein erneuter Schauer der Erregung schoss durch ihren Körper und das Blut floss direkt in ihren Unterbauch, als sich Gabriel dicht an sich drückte. Sie konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von ihm ausstrahlte und ihren Rücken wärmte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, jagte der Wärme nach und wurde belohnt, als er einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Schulter setzte.

„Honey, du bist so sexy“, sagte er mit leiser und rauer Stimme.

Die Zungen rollten träge miteinander. Gabriel schmeckte nach Kaffee und einem anderen Geschmack, der einfach nur _er_ war. Glücklich summend, tastete sie wie im Rausch nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

Als beide schließlich nach Luft schnappend und schwitzend nebeneinander lagen, gaben sie einander das Versprechen, auf immer und ewig zusammen zu bleiben.


	61. Chapter 61

Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das Bett, als Samantha sich langsam unter der Decke streckte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich auf die Seite und wollte einen Arm um ihren Mann legen - aber das Bett war leer.

Es war noch warm, was bedeutete, dass er noch nicht lange weg war. Sam schlug die Augen auf und ließ ihren Blick wandern. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Klospülung zu hören war und er wiederkam.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Novak.“

Lächelnd nahm er seine Frau in die Arme und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Liebe machte sie glücklich.

Wohlig schnurrend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und zeichnete mit den Fingerkuppen Kreise auf seine Haut, spürte den regelmäßigen Herzschlag und schloss ihre Augen, als zärtliche Finger durch ihre langen Haare glitten.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Novak.“

 

Während die anderen damit beschäftigt waren, den Saal im Museum wieder in den Originalzustand zu versetzten, machte Sam sich mit ihrer Schwägerin daran, für die hungrigen Mäuler ein demensprechendes Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Bei so vielen Helfern war die Arbeit schnell erledigt.

„Es ist noch einiges da“, murmelte Ruth, als sie die letzte Kiste in die Küche stellte. 

„Das wird schnell weggehen, ich kenne euch doch alle“, antwortete Samantha mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Bei der Menge an Blumen und Geschenken war bald wenig Platz in Gabe's Trailer.

„Wir müssen ausbauen“, stöhnte Gabriel und stellte einen weiteren Blumenstock auf den Boden.

Kurzerhand entschloss er sich auch Kim’s und den von Rob zu benutzen, der nach dem Mittagessen fahren musste. Die übrig gebliebenen Getränke wurden ebenfalls im Set verstaut und nach getaner Arbeit setzten sich alle an den Tisch.

 

Auch Tom, Robert und Chris und die Band waren mit dabei und neben den beiden Familien und den Schauspielern war der lange Tisch voll.

Samantha hatte auf der Hochzeit nichts gesagt, da sie sowieso immer den Tränen nahe war; aber jetzt stand die junge Frau mit einem Räuspern auf, um einige Worte an ihre Freunde zu richten. Mit dem Messer am Glas bat sie um Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„Ich mache es gleich, und ich mache es kurz, denn ich weiß nicht wie lange meine Stimme hält, ohne dass sie bricht, ihr kennt mich …“, fing sie an und die anderen lächelten ihr zu. Sam sah ihren Mann an und drückte seine Hand. „Wir wollten uns bedanken; für die ganze Vorbereitung, für den Zusammenhalt, für den schönsten Tag in unserem Leben. Ein besonderes Danke an meine Familie, die die lange Reise auf sich genommen hat.“

Die Tränen brannten bereits hinter ihren Augen und ihre Nase prickelte, während sie tief durchatmete. 

„Ich hätte wohl doch besser bei den anderen anfangen sollen ...“, schmunzelte Sam und die anderen lachten. Die junge Frau schluckte erneut – aber sie wollte das sagen, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Chris; ich habe die Fotos noch nicht gesehen, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie wunderschön werden. Band; ihr habt gestern gerockt – Daumen hoch. Robert; oh Gott, du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest und wie dankbar ich dir für die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre bin und Tom; das was du und dein Team auf die Beine gestellt haben, war der Wahnsinn – es war grandios, danke.“

„Ohne dich hätten wir das nicht geschafft. Danke dafür, was du alles geleistet hast“, erwiderte er und hob sein Glas.

„Meine Mädels und Rob … danke für euren Einsatz. Dafür, dass ihr die letzten Wochen, Tage und vor allen Dingen gestern immer für uns da wart und unsere Wünsche von den Augen abgelesen habt – und das gilt auch für die restlichen von euch. Ohne euch hätten wir das niemals geschafft; es war unglaublich. Ihr seid die besten Freunde die ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich liebe euch alle, danke ... und jetzt esst, bevor es kalt wird“, stammelte sie, denn ein paar Tränen ließen sich nicht vermeiden, aber das war egal, es waren gute Tränen. Alle trommelten mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch, als Samantha sich setzte.

 

Aber dann stand Gabriel auf, denn er wollte auch etwas dazu sagen.

„Das Wesentliche wurde gesagt, aber das Wichtigste hat Tom bereits erwähnt. Honey; danke für dein Engagement. Was du alles gemacht hast, was du alles in die Wege geleitet hast – das war beeindruckend und danke, dass es dich gibt. Ich liebe dich.“

„So, jetzt hast du es geschafft“, schmunzelte Sam und die anderen lachten.

Die Tränen liefen, die Emotionen waren überwältigend und sie ließ es zu, dass ihr Mann sie in den Arm nahm, über ihren Rücken streichelte und ihre Tränen trocknete.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„Auf euch!“, rief MarkS, hielt sein Glas in die Höhe und die anderen schlossen sich an.

„Auf uns alle“, sagte Gabriel und nickte den anderen zu.

„Und jetzt bitte, esst“, schmunzelte Samantha und setzte sich erneut.

 

Gemeinsam verbrachten alle noch einen netten Nachmittag und am Abend begleiteten Samantha und Gabriel die Familien zum Flughafen. Sam war so glücklich, dass ihre Familie da war, alle kenngelernt hatte und sah, dass ihre Tochter hier wirklich gut aufgehoben war.

 

„Wo fangen wir an?“, schmunzelte seine Frau, als die beiden wieder im Trailer waren, worauf Gabriel antwortete, dass heute überhaupt nichts mehr angefangen werden würde.

Er legte seine Hände in ihren Nacken und zog sie nahe zu sich, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Was tun wir dann?“ 

„Hochzeitsnacht Teil 2“, kicherte er verschmitzt und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Klingt sexy“, raunte Sam, während sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper zog, als an seinem Ohrläppchen geknabbert wurde.

Das Geräusch seiner tiefen, rollenden, sexy Stimme zog sie binnen Sekunden in die Abwärtsspirale der Erregung.

Ein wunderbar heißer Strahl schoss seine Wirbelsäule hoch und explodierte als wahnsinniges Lustgefühl in seinem Kopf.

Gabriel‘s Arme zitterten, als er versuchte, sich hochzuhalten. Er bewegte sich langsam in der Frau, die er verehrte; hörte ihre schweren Atemzügen und dem süßen Stöhnen zu. Als Sam‘s Finger sich fest in seine Haare krallten, wusste er, dass er die perfekte Stelle getroffen hatte und er stöhnte - sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, um sich auf die Schulter seiner Geliebten zu legen. Er atmete ihren einzigartigen Geruch ein und brachte nur mühsam hervor, wie sehr er sie liebte, als ihn der Orgasmus mit der Kraft eines Erdbebens traf.

„Du gehörst mir.“

Sam‘s rauer Griff wurde sanfter, als er mit einem zitternden Seufzen kam und ihre Fingernägel kratzten sanft an seiner Kopfhaut, während sie leise sagte, dass das für immer so sein würde.

Ihre Augen waren so groß und glänzten so lebhaft und sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Ihre Lippen waren feucht. Er wollte sie unbedingt küssen; er wollte sie überall küssen. Er wollte die Innenseiten ihrer Handgelenke küssen und sein Gesicht in ihr Haar stecken; seine Nase an ihre Haut drücken und an ihr riechen.

Er wollte jemanden, der ihn zügeln konnte. Er wollte jemanden, mit dem er lachen und weinen konnte; mit dem er laut sein und auch schweigen konnte. Er wollte jemanden, der ihn mit allen seinen Fehlern nahm und nichts hinterfragte. Er wollte jemanden, der sich um ihn sorgen würde. Er wollte Loyalität. Er wollte tiefgehende Gespräche und Albernheiten. Er wollte, dass jemand nach Hause kam. Er wollte Normalität. Er hatte all diese Dinge gefunden, in der Frau, die sein Leben war.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Samantha.

„Hm?“, erwiderte er verträumt.

„Du siehst mich seltsam an.“

„Wie meinst du?“

„Du siehst zu glücklich aus“, sagte sie und er nickte; denn das war er.

„Nun, ich hatte gerade wunderbar erotischen Sex mit einer hinreißenden Frau. Meiner Frau. Natürlich bin ich glücklich.“ 

Damit die Dankeskarten zugeordnet werden konnten, legte Samantha Listen an. Die Blumen wurden alle in Kim’s Wagen getragen, denn Sam konnte diese ja nicht mitnehmen. Leider.

Im sozialen Netzwerk waren viele; sehr viele Fotos von der Hochzeit zu sehen – somit war die Katze aus dem Sack. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn die beiden wollten nichts verheimlichen. Im Gegenteil. Als Sam die unzähligen neuen Follower und Nachrichten sah, bestand sie auf einen freien Tag.

„Ja genau, wir sind in den Flitterwochen; ich werde dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!“

„Was haben wir nur früher ohne diesen ganzen Schnick-Schnack gemacht?“, murmelte Robert kopfschüttelnd.

„Und jetzt kannst du es dir auch nicht mehr wegdenken“, lachte Ruth und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Nach dem Mittagessen ließ Sam unabsichtlich ihr Handy auf dem Tisch liegen, worauf Gabe sie sofort aufmerksam machte, nichts mehr liegen zu lassen.

Die Crew lachte, während Robert abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust hielt.

 

Im Trailer ging es weiter mit dem Geschenke auspacken. Gutscheine von ihren Familien und Freunden. Ein Luxus-Wellnessgutschein für zwei Tage.

„Von wem?“

„Na rate mal. Sebastian, Gil, Ruth, Jared, Kim, Jensen, MarkP, Matt, Misha, Briana, MarkS, Rob und Robert“, las er vor.

„Die üblichen Verdächtigen“, lachte Sam und Gabriel nickte zur Antwort. 

Gabriel wollte das sofort machen und Samantha hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen.

Voller Vorfreude packte sie das nächste Geschenk aus. Es handelte sich um eine Schifffahrt inklusive einem vier-Gänge Menü. Von ihren Eltern bekam das Brautpaar einen Teil zur Hochzeit beigesteuert und von seinen Geschwistern gab es ein Überlebenspaket mit zwei Tagen Urlaub in einer Berghütte. Alle anderen hielten sich alle an den Wunsch der beiden und schenkten Geld und auch Blumen. Nur eben, dass es eine etwas andere Größenordnung von Geldgeschenken gab, als Samantha es kannte. Und das alleine brachte ihr Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen und ihre Augen dazu, einige Male unkontrolliert zu blinzeln.

 

„Babe?“

„Gabriel?“, schmunzelte seine Frau.

„Wir können jetzt sofort fahren, wenn du magst, ich muss nur noch bestätigen“, grinste er, während sein Zeigefinger über der Tastatur wackelte.

 

„Hast du schon zusammengezählt?“, fragte sie das Finanzgenie.

„Ja“, antwortete er, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie teuer die Hochzeit wirklich war und dementsprechend schlecht war sie auch im Schätzen. 

Chris, Tom, Buddy und die Band hatten nur einen minimalen Freundschaftspreis für ihre Arbeit berechnet. Aber das mit den Finanzen – das überließ sie ihrem Mann. 

Alles was Samantha sah, war nur der Geldstapel, den Gabriel in der Hand hatte und in dem kleinen Safe verstaute. 

„Ich sage nur so viel; es sieht nicht schlecht aus. Im Gegenteil“, schmunzelte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Und da war es wieder, das Wasser in ihren Augen, das nicht zu stoppen war. Es war von vorne bis hinten eine einzigartige Hochzeit und er war so dankbar, dass Sam bei ihm war. Jetzt aber wollte er mit ihr ein paar Stunden in diesem Wellnesshotel verbringen, das ihre Freunde organisiert hatte und so trieb er seine Frau zur Eile an.

 

Hand in Hand gingen die beiden hinüber zum Set, wo die Dreharbeiten sofort für zehn Minuten unterbrochen wurden.

„Wir haben einen Wellness-Gutschein gefunden und diesen werden wir jetzt einlösen.“

„Wir sehen uns am Wochenende“, rief Ruth ihnen nach.

„Viel Spaß“, grinste MarkP und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„New York, New York“, sang Jensen und Sam kicherte noch, als das Taxi kam.

 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich die junge Frau der Länge nach ins Bett fallen, schloss die Augen und wollte auch nicht wieder aufstehen. Gabriel las das Hotelprospekt und war schon wieder voller Tatendrang. Oft fragte Sam sich, woher dieser Mann seine Energie nahm, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, fühlte sie sich wie zweimal durch den Fleischwolf gedreht.

„Was machen wir?“

„Nur fünf Minuten so daliegen und die Augen schließen für den Anfang.“

Auf der anderen Seite war sie aber auch viel zu aufgedreht, um entspannen zu können. Die letzten Tage hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und so wie es aussah, würde es erstmal Entspannungszeit brauchen, um entspannen zu können. Tausend Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf und so machte sie ihre Augen wieder auf. Gabriel saß neben Samantha und sah sie nur an.

„Hey“, sagte er leise, zog seine Frau näher zu sich, worauf sie sich sofort an ihn kuschelte und ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte, während ihre Nase seinen Hals kitzelte.

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort und während er ihren Kopf streichelte, wurde auch er ein bißchen müde. Vielleicht war es keine schlechte Idee, einfach nur ein paar Minuten ...

 

Aus ein paar Minuten wurden zwei Stunden.

„Ich hätte jetzt gerne zwei Dinge“, flüsterte die Rothaarige, während ihre Lippen über sein kratziges Kinn streiften.

Kurze Zeit später saßen beide im Jacuzzi und Gabriel neckte sie so lange, bis sie ihm in den Finger biss.

„Aua!“, rief er stirnrunzelnd und schmunzelnd lutschte sie an seinem Finger; fragte, ob es besser wurde.

_So ein Biest!_

Ob es besser wurde? Dieses leichte Ziehen ging geradewegs in seinen Schwanz und brachte die Synapsen in seinem Kopf in Sekundenschnelle zum Explodieren. Sie liebte es ihn so zu sehen und das stachelte sie an, das Feuer noch weiter zu schüren. Mit ihrer Hand in seinem Nacken zog sie ihn näher und unter gierigen Küssen gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie aufhören sollte, ansonsten würde das schneller zu Ende sein, als sie bis drei zählen konnte.

 

Nach einem Platzwechsel saß er vor ihr und während er mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter legte, wusste er genau, dass sie grinste.

Um sich selber ein wenig herunterzubringen legte er seine Hand auf ihr Knie und verschränkte sie mit ihrer. Die beiden Ringe blitzten und Sam wurde bewusst, dass sie noch gar nicht die Gravur gelesen hatte.

In ihrem Ring stand geschrieben _: Das Hochzeitsdatum … forever … Gabriel_

Dann zog sie ihrem Mann den Ring vom Finger und las:

_Das Hochzeitsdatum … together … Samantha_

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte er, sah sie an und sie konnte nur mit feuchten Augen nicken.

_Warum ist dieser Mensch nur so perfekt?_

Glücklich ließ sie sich wieder zurücksinken, bevor ihr der Gedanke kam, dass er jetzt wirklich genug entspannt hatte. 


	62. Chapter 62

Den Ton bei den Benachrichtigungen hatte Sam schon vor Wochen ausgeschaltet, denn war nervig; nicht nur für die anderen.

Mit dem Thema der Neider hatte sie sich inzwischen abgefunden, denn das verglich sie mit ihrer Arbeit. Wenn am Tag hundert Essen ausgegeben wurden und eines davon war ein kompletter Flop – dann war das eben so; deswegen ging die Welt nicht unter.

_Jedem Menschen recht getan ist eine Kunst die niemand kann_

Aber, Samantha war ein sensibler und emotionaler Mensch, das ließ sich nicht so einfach abstellen; mittlerweile wusste das jeder. Aber es half auch nicht, Trübsal zu blasen – es war ein ständiger Lernprozess, aber sie arrangierte sich damit.

 

„Chris hat gerade geschrieben, die Fotos und der Film sind fertig, er nimmt sie am Freitag mit“, sagte Gabriel.

„Da will jemand unser Ehegelübde, denn das wäre bestimmt sehr schön gewesen“, grinste sie und drehte sich auf die Seite, um die Nachricht ihrem Mann zu zeigen. 

„Schreib ihr zurück, dass es das auch war. Einmalig, romantisch und unglaublich schön – und sie bekommt es nicht“, schmunzelte er und küsste Sam.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie ihren Account erneuert, jeder sollte es sehen; jeder sollte es wissen, wie glücklich Gabriel sie machte. Samantha konnte sich gut in die Fans hineinversetzten – schließlich war sie auch einmal ein _normaler Fan_.

 

Und das war auch etwas, dass sie seit Anfang an geschätzt hatte, lange bevor sie alle persönlich kennenlernen durfte; die Nähe zu den Fans auf den Conventions, die Freundlichkeit und Liebe, die die Schauspieler ausstrahlten und auch die Dankbarkeit, denn jeder war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst, dass sie heute nicht dort stehen würden, wenn es nicht die Fans geben würde.

„Gehen wir hinunter baden, ich fühle mich schmutzig“, sagte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wir haben ein Massage frei, das sollten wir nicht verkommen lassen“, sagte Samantha, als die beiden vor der Glastür standen.

„Du hast doch einmal gesagt, mich darf keine andere angreifen“, neckte er und verschränkte seine Hand mit ihrer.

„Du bekommst auch einen sehr männlichen Masseur. Ich werde dafür sorgen.“

„Das tust du nicht“, erwiderte er ernst und runzelte die Stirn, aber das klang eher wie eine Frage.

25 Minuten lang wurden die beiden geknetet, gestreichelt und es war wunderbar entspannend.

 

„Das war angenehm“, sagte er und legte verträumt den Kopf an den Beckenrand.

„Ja, das war es“, antwortete sie, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte einen Kuss auf seine blasse Haut. 

„Und diese zarten Hände …“, schwärmte er.

„Und diese muskulösen Arme …“, erwiderte Sam und seufzte leise.

„Hey!“, rief er und sah seine Frau mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.

„Du hast angefangen“, erwiderte sie schulterzuckend.

„Meine war alt und hässlich“, murmelte er.

„Dann hatte ich die junge, hübsche, knackige; das tut mir aber leid“, erwiderte seine Frau und streichelte über seinen Kopf.

 

Während der Autofahrt sah sich Sam die Freiheitsstatue noch mal im Internet an, sowie Ellies Island, das bei der Fährenrundfahrt inkludiert war; vor allem mit dem riesigen Einwanderer-Museum – bestimmt sehr interessant.

„Sag mal“, fing sie an, „haben wir überhaupt die Zeit, dass wir uns das alles anschauen?“

„Klar, wieso nicht?“, schmunzelte er schulterzuckend.

„Wann musst du auf der Convention sein?“

„Wenn wir erst morgen Abend auftauchen, ist es auch in Ordnung. Die wissen alle Bescheid, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich später wird und freuen sich, dass wir überhaupt kommen“, sagte er und streichelte ihren Oberschenkel entlang. Sie sollte sich keine Gedanken machen. Schließlich waren es ihre Flitterwochen.

 

Am Ufer standen bereits eine Menge Leute und Gabriel nahm ihre Hand, damit er sie nicht verlor. Beim Besuch von Ellies Island musste Sam am ihre Heimat denken. Ihre Wohnung war nicht weit entfernt von der Bundesheerkaserne – aber das hier war natürlich hundert Mal größer.

Erneut wurde ihr bewusst, dass Österreich im Vergleich zu Amerika nur ein Stecknadelkopf auf der Landkarte war. Es gab einen Zeitplan und der ließ keinen großen Spielraum. So entschieden sich die beiden, das Museum zu besuchen. Die riesigen Holzkisten und Truhen, mit denen die Leute eingereist waren, erinnerten an den Film _Titanic_. Es war ein Jammer, dass man nicht fotografieren durfte und die Frage, ob es ihr gefiel, hätte Gabriel sich sparen können, als er die leuchtenden Augen und den begeisterten Blick seiner Frau sah.

Mit der Fähre ging es dann weiter zum eigentlichen Objekt der Begierde; der Freiheitsstatue. Im Sockel gab es auch wieder ein kleines Museum.

 

„Sag mal, gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Lift? Ich steige keine 377 Stufen!“, stöhnte Sam vor einer Tafel, während sie las.

Es gab schon einen Aufzug, aber nur bis zur Lobby. Etwas weniger als die Hälfte mussten die beiden dennoch zu Fuß zurücklegen, um bis ganz nach oben zu gelangen. Wenigstens würde sie morgen wissen, woher der Muskelkater kam. Gabriel war als junger Mann hier – damals waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch nicht so streng. Das kam erst mit 9/11. Nun, es gab zwar schon noch Gedränge; aber jetzt lief alles relativ gesittet ab.

„Geh schon – davon bekommt man einen Knackarsch“, grinste er und scheuchte Samantha die Stufen hoch.

„Starr mir nicht andauernd auf den Hintern!“

„So sexy, ich könnte reinbeißen“, knurrte er.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte sie, klammerte sich außer Puste an das Geländer. Gabriel lachte nur und legte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern um zu schieben.

„Komm schon, du hältst den ganzen Verkehr auf. Hier sind noch mehr Leute!“

Irgendwann waren die beiden doch noch ganz oben angelangt; gefühlte tausend Meter weit oben. So lange Sam geradeaus sah, war alles in Ordnung. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf eine der Öffnungen zu. Es war gigantisch. Ihr Mann stand hinter ihr, seine Hände lagen um ihren Bauch und einige Minuten genossen sie nur stumm den atemberaubenden Ausblick an diesem sonnigen, warmen Frühlingstag.

 

Nachdem die Erde wieder unter ihren Füßen war, umarmte sie ihren Mann stürmisch und dankte ihm, denn das war so genial. Bevor es wieder Richtung Fähre ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah hinauf. Man konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass diese Lady einmal eine andere Farbe hatte.

„Wollen wir dann los?“, fragte er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Sehr gerne.“

 

Vor dem Hotel hatten sich einige Mädchen versammelt und staunten, als die beiden an ihnen vorbeigingen.

„Ladies“, nickte Gabriel, „rauchen ist ungesund.“

In Windeseile wurde das Gepäck auf das Zimmer geschafft, bevor Gabe an die Tür des Green Rooms klopfte und mit verstellter Stimme rief:

„Pizzaservice!“

„Wer hat Pizza bestellt?“, hörte man Briana von drinnen fragen.

Matt machte die Türe auf und dann brach das Gekreische los.

So lange wurde geknuddelt und geherzt, bis eine Stimme durch den Vorhang schrie:

„Was ist da los, ich überziehe seit zehn Minuten!“

„Ach du meine Güte, wir müssen raus“, lachte Rob und schnappte sich die Jungs von der Band, um MarkS abzulösen.

Mike kam dann nach zwei Minuten wieder und deutete den beiden, ihm auf die Bühne zu folgen. 

„Wir haben Zuwachs bekommen. Die zwei haben die Flitterwochen unterbrochen, um bei uns zu sein“, hörte man Rob sagen und als Gabriel und Sam schließlich auf der Bühne standen, prasselte ein tosender Applaus auf die beiden ein. 

Rob fing an und alle stimmten mit ein:

_For he’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow_

_For they are a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny …_

Mittlerweile wurde auch die Bühne immer voller und Sam war vor Rührung schon wieder den Tränen nahe. Das Schauspiel dauerte nur zwei Minuten, denn es herrschte ohnehin schon Verzug.

 

Während am Abend das Konzert von Louden Swain im Gange war, kam Chris mit seinem Laptop an den Tisch und machte den Ordner mit den Hochzeitsfotos auf. Das Design für die Dankeskarten hatten die beiden in Form eines Filmbandes geplant und darauf sollten fünf verschiedene Fotos Platz finden. Es kamen immer mehr Leute dazu und jeder hatte eine andere Meinung.

_Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei_

Eine halbe Stunde und jede Menge Diskussionen später gab es doch ein paar Favoriten und während sich Chris alles notierte, nickte er, als Gabriel sagte, dass die letzte Möglichkeit am Dienstagnachmittag wäre.

„Ok“, antwortete er und klappte den Laptop zu, „ich gebe weiter, das mit allerhöchster wichtigster Priorität, sofort zu erledigen.“

 

„Geschafft“, stöhnte Sam, als die beiden endlich auf ihrem Zimmer waren, „ich brauche eine Dusche.“

Gabe lag bereits auf dem Bett und hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sie fragte, ob er mitkommen wollte. Er war zu erledigt, wickelte sich mit einem Brummen in der Bettdecke ein.

„Gabe?“, hörte er sie aus dem Badezimmer rufen.

„Komm und hol mich“, murmelte er in das Kissen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich die junge Frau sich an, schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf seinen Hintern. Eine Gänsehaut krabbelte über seinen Körper, als sie sanft an seinem Hals knabberte.

„Honey! Gänsehaut“, kreischte er und drehte sich so abrupt um, dass sie von ihm herunterfiel.

„Huch!“

„Kannst du mich tragen?“, brummte er und mit einem Kopfschütteln legte sie sich neben ihn. 

„Ich bin heute tausend Stufen gestiegen.“

„Ja, ich auch; du erinnerst dich?“

„Wirklich? Du warst auch da?“, antwortete Sam mit ernster Miene und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin immer bei dir, das steht bombenfest eingraviert in unseren Ringen“, raunte er und küsste ihren Hals, während seine Hand auf ihrem nackten Oberkörper entlangstreichelte.

Samantha drückte sich noch näher an ihn, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen an seinem Rücken entlangwandern.

„Komm mit ich zeig dir was“, sagte er, stand auf und reichte seiner Frau die Hand.

„Ja?“, fragte sie neugierig, „was ist es denn?“

„Es ist hart und steif wenn man es in den Mund nimmt, und schlaff und runzelig wenn es nach einiger Zeit wieder herauskommt“, grinste er, während die beiden ins Bad gingen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Echt? Du hast einen Kaugummi? Ich will auch“, kicherte sie und wurde etwas stürmisch unter die Dusche geschubst.

„Du Frettchen“, lachte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Gefällt mir, ich liebe Frettchen.“

„Mach mich sauber“, grinste er und hob seine Arme.

„Sehr gerne.“


	63. Chapter 63

*Bumm Bumm*

„Seid ihr wach? Frühstück!“, rief Gil an der Tür.

„Verdammt, Gabe“, grinste Samantha und schüttelte ihren Brummbär.

„Hey, langsam junge Dame. Oh Fuck!“

Unter Jammern humpelte er ins Bad und stützte sich auf seine Frau. Er hatte so einen verdammten Muskelkater.

 

Alle waren bereits versammelt, was auch kein Wunder war, denn er musste die Stufen zum Speisesaal abwärts steigen - gestützt von seiner Frau, da der Lift andauernd besetzt war und das dauerte seine Zeit.

„Gabe, bist du fertig?“, fragte Rob und tippte ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich kann nicht mehr gehen“, stöhnte er und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Wir müssen für den alten Mann einen Rollstuhl besorgen."

Mit einem Grinsen streichelte Sam aufmunternd über seinen Rücken.

„Meine Frau ist seit der Hochzeit immer frech; kann ich die umtauschen?“

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen“, lachte die junge Frau mit einem Kopfschütteln und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Als die anderen verschwunden waren, legte Samantha die Füße hoch und erlaubte sich einen Moment der Schwäche, denn es ihr ging es ebenfalls beschissen.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?“, fragte Alaina.

„Keiner hat mir gesagt, dass die Freiheitsstatue keinen Lift bis nach oben hat“, seufzte sie, worauf alle lachten, „aber es war echt toll.“

 

Um in Ruhe ihren Einträgen und Nachrichten nachzugehen, setzte Sam sich ins Publikum, bei MarkS‘s Panel. Mit der Ruhe war es aber bald vorbei, als er plötzlich neben ihr stand.

„Also wenn du nicht aufpasst, musst du wieder gehen.“

„Entschuldigung Mr. Crowley“, erwiderte sie demütig und zog den Kopf ein.

„Übrigens, ein schönes Foto“, grinste er, nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand und hielt es in die Kamera.

Es war eines der Hochzeitsfotos. Sam saß auf einer Holzbank und Gabriel hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, seine Beine waren aufgestellt und ihre Hände waren miteinander verschränkt, während sich die beiden liebevoll ansahen. Schmunzelnd nickte die Rothaarige, als er ihr das Telefon wieder gab und weiter durch das Publikum ging, um Fragen zu beantworten.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Gabe, Rob und Matt ihr Panel.

Wurde schon erwähnt, dass Matt nicht mehr vom Stuhl sprang? Und auch ihrem Mann war an diesem Tag nicht nach herumspringen zumute. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete sie das Schauspiel. Dass Gabriel sie früher oder später auf die Bühne holen würde, stand außer Frage. Aber dazu benötigte er eine Vorlage, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Wer hat den besten Job von euch?“, fragte ein Mädchen.

Gabe hielt seine Hand hoch und deutete auf den Ring. 

„Ich denke, das bin ich. Denn es gibt jemanden, der sich dazu bereit erklärt hat denselben zu tragen. Ich liebe dich Honey!“, schmunzelte er und blies ihr einen Kuss zu, worauf sie ihre Hände über ihren Herzen kreuzte. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er ihr, auf die Bühne zu kommen. 

 

Natürlich war die nächste Frage wie lange die zwei verheiratet waren.

„Das erste Mal vor einundzwanzig Tagen, das zweite Mal vor sieben Tagen“, erklärte er stolz und erzählte natürlich kurz die Geschichte, warum es zwei Hochzeiten waren.

„Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“, eine andere Frage aus dem Publikum.

„Sie hat mich mit Rotwein übergossen“, sagte er todernst.

„Du dramatisierst“, antwortete seine Frau und schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. Samantha erzählte ganz kurz das Kennenlernen, denn die Zeit drängte.

„Dann hab ich Gabe‘s Hemd mit dem Glas verwechselt und alle haben gelacht.“

Verlegen kratzten sich Rob und Matt am Kopf und sahen sich mit einer Unschuldsmiene an, während Sam nickte.

Wie auf das Stichwort kamen Briana, Kim und Ruth auf die Bühne. Schichtwechsel.

„Und mir war das so, so peinlich. Wenn ich das alles erzähle, würden wir noch drei Stunden dasitzen“, seufzte sie, „deswegen möchte ich euch Folgendes vorschlagen: Schaltet am Dienstag das Radio ein und ihr erfahrt unsere ganze Geschichte.“

Ein leises Murren ging durch die Menge.

„Letzte Frage“, Matt rief.

„Wann habt ihr euch geküsst?“

„Das hat zwei wertvolle Tage gedauert, er hat fast nichts mit mir geredet und ich wusste nicht ob ich überhaupt eine Chance bei ihm haben könnte. So machte, außer Augenkontakt, keiner von uns Fortschritte“, grinste Sam und stieß Gabriel leicht in die Seite.

„Sie hat mein bestes Hemd eingesaut“, erwiderte er ernst, zuckte mit den Schultern und nach einer kurzen Schweigesekunde brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

 

Und ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, die beiden hatten ein Interview bei einem Radiosender, der sich dazumal bei Samantha gemeldet hatte.

„Und genau dasselbe machst du auch im Radio“, sagte Rob und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

Gabriel erwiderte, dass es noch viel einfacher war, denn niemand sah ihr zu.

„Du brauchst dir also nicht mal die Haare waschen.“

 

Am darauffolgenden Morgen erschienen Gabriel und seine Frau Hand in Hand in einem KingsOfCon T-shirt.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei, schicke Shirts“, grinste Jared und rutschte ein Stück, um seiner Freundin Platz zu machen.

„Ich werde mich nie an euer Brot gewöhnen …“

Mit einer Grimasse biss Sam in das labbrige Toastbrot und erntete Gelächter.

„Ja genau, gut dass du es erwähnst. Kannst du mir die Rezepte von den Brötchen geben, die du auf der Hochzeit gemacht hast – die waren so lecker“, schwärmte Ruth und auch MarkP’s Frau wollte sie haben. Dass es allen geschmeckt hatte, das freute die junge Frau ganz besonders.

„Das ganze Essen war ein Traum …“, sagte Jensen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 

In Laufe des Tages hatten auch Gabe und Rob ihr KingsOfCon-Panel und Samantha saß in der ersten Reihe.

„Wie seid ihr auf den Namen _Louden Swain_ gekommen?“, fragte ein Fan.

„Bobo ...“, sagte Gabe und übergab ihm das Wort, während er sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

Rob redete und redete. Gabriel nahm sein Handy und kurze Zeit später vibrierte es bei seiner Frau.

‚Mir ist langweilig‘

‚Du sitzt auf der Bühne und schreibst mit mir?!‘

‚Er hört nicht mehr auf zu reden‘

Zwischendurch sah Rob verwirrt zu Gabe an und fragte ihn.

„Was machst du da?“

‚Ich liebe dich. Muss Schluss machen …‘

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause war Misha auf der Bühne. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprach ein wenig über seine Projekte.

„Vor ein paar Tagen machte mir eine liebe Freundin ein wunderbares Geschenk“, fing er an und war sichtlich gerührt, „mir fehlen heute noch die Worte dafür… Komm rauf, meine Kleine.“

Damit winkte er Sam zu sich auf die Bühne und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Warte, ich habe ein Foto“, sagte die Rothaarige und scrollte in ihrem Handy.

Der Schleier mit den Unterschriften, das Kleid und die Schuhe. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Schauspieler dazugekommen.

Sam hielt das Handy in die Kamera und ein erstauntes und begeistertes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Es war wirklich ein schönes Kleid; nichts Aufwendiges mit Tüll oder Spitzen – dafür aber ein atemberaubender Rückenteil mit einigen Glitzersteinchen, die auch am Ausschnitt wiederzufinden waren. Es war lang – aber nicht bodenlang. Samantha hatte aber nicht vor, noch einmal zu heiraten und außerdem musste sie dadurch ein paar Dinge weniger mit nach Hause nehmen.

„Das Kleid wird versteigert, inklusive Schuhe und Schleier; ca. 60 Leute vom SPN-Cast haben unterschrieben und die Hälfte vom Erlös kommt meiner Organisation zu Gute. Ich weiß, diese Videos sehen sehr viele Leute und auch wir werden es auf unseren Seiten im Netz veröffentlichen und ich hoffe, es kommt viel Geld zusammen. Also bitte teilt es, teilt es.“

Riesiger Applaus von allen und ein erneuter Gänsehaut-Moment für Samantha.

 

„Darf ich kurz noch etwas sagen“, mischte sich die junge Frau ein und räusperte sich, nahm ihm das Mikro aus der Hand und sah zu Gabriel, „ich habe es zwar mit meinem Mann nicht besprochen, aber ich habe jetzt jemanden, der für mich sorgt.“

Gabe nickte ihr zu und nach einem kurzen Lachen, wandte sie sich wieder Misha zu.

„Ich kenne dich jetzt lange genug und weiss was du leistest und wie sehr du dich für andere einsetzt und das bewundere ich. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – ich möchte, dass du alles bekommst; jeden Cent.“

Tosender Applaus und Pfiffe und in dem Moment hatten beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Danke; tausend Dank“, flüsterte Misha und umarmte seine Freundin.

„Ich freue mich, dass ich das machen kann“, schmunzelte sie, während sie ihm über den Rücken streichelte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass alle sie ansahen, als wäre sie Mutter Theresa ... Dass sie ihrem Freund damit so eine Freude machen konnte, machte auch Sam glücklich. Das war großartig. Gabriel war stolz auf seine Frau. Und nicht nur er. Kim war die erste, die sie hinter dem Vorhang in eine stürmische Umarmung zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

 

„Wir müssen auch zum Flughafen“, flüsterte Gabriel, während er Sam‘s Tränen trocknete. Schon wieder stand ein Abschied an und es tat so weh.

Gemeinsam mit Jensen, Misha und Jared ging es nach Kansas zurück; alle anderen mussten zurückgelassen werden. Mit hängendem Kopf kuschelte sie sich an Gabe, der ihr zärtlich über den Kopf streichelte. Es waren gigantische, aufregende und unvergessliche Tage und in zwei Wochen musste sie sich auch von ihrem Mann verabschieden. Ihre Stimmung war im Keller und traurig schloss Samantha ihre Augen.

Gabriel tat es auch weh, sie so verzweifelt zu sehen, aber alles was er machen konnte war, sie nur noch fester an sich zu drücken.

 

„Ich bin dann weg“, Jensen stöhnte, winkte und verschwand in seinem Tailer.

„Wir auch“, sagte Gabriel.

Frustriert warf Samantha die Taschen in die Ecke und sah nach den Blumen. Ihr Mann wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht reden wollte und deswegen gab er ihr auch diese Zeit.


	64. Chapter 64

An diesem sonnigen Frühlingstag hatte Gabriel seine Kinder, da keine Schule war.

Sam strahlte, denn anscheinend war sie doch im Gedächtnis der Jungs geblieben, als sie von den drei stürmisch umarmt wurde. In einem kleinen Café, bei einem guten Frühstück verbrachten die fünf dann die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, die mitgebrachten Fotos durchzusehen. Es wurde viel geredet und noch mehr gelacht.

„Dann können wir ja mal bei euch übernachten“, sagte der Kleinste, nachdem er alles von der Hochzeit erfahren hatte.

„Wir haben noch kein Haus“, antwortete Gabriel und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

 

Vor dem Besuch im Zoo kamen sie an einer Eisdiele vorbei.

„Kommt Jungs, ich spendiere ein Runde Eis.“

„Gehöre ich auch dazu?“, fragte Gabe grinsend. Sicherlich; er war ihr Lieblingsjunge.

Die drei Kleinen zeigten sich von ihrer besten Seite. Wahre Goldstücke.

 

„Samantha komm mit, ich zeig dir was.“

Schon wurde sie an der Hand gezogen und fand sich einige Augenblicke später in einem der Nebengebäude für Insekten wieder.

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass Spinnen und ich keine Freunde sind?“, murmelte die junge Frau leicht panisch, aber Gabriel sagte nur, dass sein Sohn sehr begeistert von diesen Tieren war.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass er einen vernichtenden Blick einfing und die Androhung eines Nachspiels.  

„Oh, schau, die Eidechse und hier die Schmetterlinge“, sagte sie während der Kleine ihre Hand nicht los ließ und immer aufgeregter wurde.

Inzwischen hatte sich ihr Herzschlag schon gefährlich erhöht, aber sie konnte ja nicht schreiend davonlaufen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Gabe sich halb tot lachte, während ihr der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trat.

„Meine Mama hat gesagt ich bekomme eine“, strahlte er und blieb vor einem der Terrarien stehen.

_Ich werde dich niemals besuchen kommen!_

„Ist sie nicht schön?“, grinste er und tippte mit dem Finger gegen die Glasscheibe.

_Bitte lass das, du Zwerg!_

„Oder die hier.“ Freudestrahlend zerrte der Kleine sie weiter.

„Du bist ziemlich tapfer, Respekt“, flüsterte Gabe.

„Du bist so was von tot“, antwortete Samantha, aber er sagte nur, dass er sie liebte. 

„Welche gefällt dir besser?“, wollte der Zwerg plötzlich wissen. 

„Welche mir gefällt?!“, fragte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

Wohl oder übel musste sie jetzt noch einmal hinsehen. Vogelspinnen sind schöne Tiere, keine Frage; aber … zu groß … zu viele Beine … zu haarig … und die Augen … zu furchteinflößend.

„Aber es gibt noch mehr ...“

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich sterbe gleich … wenn ich hier in Ohnmacht fallen würde, dann würden wir doch sicher gehen!?_

„Ich werde heut Nacht kein Auge zu machen und du wirst dafür leiden“, murmelte sie ihrem Mann zu, der nur noch am Grinsen war.

„Schau, die hat Babys ...“

_Nicht berühren; Glasscheibe wird zerspringen, tausend Beine krabbeln an mir entlang ..._

Ein kalter Schauer jagte durch ihren Körper und die kleinen Mistviecher machten es nicht besser, denn die bewegten sich.

„Ich finde die hier ganz schön“, sagte Gabriel, der inzwischen doch Erbarmen zeigte, „aber lass uns wieder hinausgehen; es ist heiß hier drinnen.“

Der Kleine nickte und Sam warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu.

„Es tut mir leid“, grinste er.

„Nein, tut es nicht“, erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Stimmt, tut es nicht ...“

 

Zu ihrem Glück war an diesem Tag irgendein Fest und die fünf befanden sich mittendrinnen. Als nächstes wollte einer der Jungs Bungee springen. Noch etwas, das ihr Übelkeit verursachte. 

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Gabriel und nickte mit dem Kopf auf eine Burger Bude.

„Mir dreht sich der Magen um, wenn ich dem Zwerg beim Hüpfen zuschaue“, sagte sie, während sich ihre Augen auf und ab bewegten.

„Aus Solidarität werde ich auch nichts essen“, lachte er. Oh, er fand das Ganze mega lustig.

„Machst du eine Fahrt mit mir mit dem Autodrom?“ fragte der Jüngste der drei mit großen Augen und nahm Samantha an der Hand.

Aber klar doch. Sie warf ihrem Mann einen Seitenblick zu, den er dahingehend deutete, dass er jetzt alles wieder zurückbekam. Er schluckte, denn so war es auch. Dafür musste sich dann seine Frau um die blauen Flecke kümmern. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln. Der Tag verging wie im Flug, und nach einem kleinen Essen wurden die Kinder am späten Nachmittag wieder zuhause abgesetzt.

„Das war ein toller Tag“, sagte Samantha, als die beiden Richtung Trailer gingen.

„Auch mit den Spinnen?“, grinste Gabriel und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ohne den Spinnen.“

 

„Hey!“, rief Jensen aus dem Wagen und Gabriel blieb stehen.

„Hey.“

„Lust auf ein Bier?“, schrie er und Jared‘s Türe öffnetet sich ebenfalls, denn der hatte sehr wohl Lust.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?“, rief Jensen in seine Richtung.

„Du schreist laut genug“, kam es von Misha und war schon dabei, sich anzuziehen.

„Na dann … ihr seid alle eingeladen.“

„Wein für die Lady?“

„Sehr aufmerksam, danke.“ Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand.

Es war der letzte Abend und wehmütig blickte sie in die kleine Runde. Sie hob ihr Glas; auf eine schöne Zeit.

„Wir werden dich vermissen“, erwiderte Jared und streichelte über ihre Hand. 

„Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.“

Schon bald wackelte der Trailer vor Lachen, als Gabriel mit Händen und Füßen von den Spinnen erzählte.

 

Der letzte Tag. Sam wollte gar nicht daran denken, aber der erste Weg führte in die Küche, um sich von Tom zu verabschieden.

Dort sagte sie auch den Mitarbeitern noch einmal, wie toll alles war – denn sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ein Koch selten Anerkennung bekam, wenn die Gäste zufrieden waren. Die Köche standen immer im Hintergrund und die Kellner bekamen das Lob dafür, dass sie eine Flasche aufmachten und das Getränk zum Gast brachten. Obwohl ein Restaurant nur durch die Küche überleben konnte. Deswegen war ihr das ein besonders Anliegen und natürlich kam auch eine Kleinigkeit in die Kasse.

 

Als die beiden wieder im Trailer standen, kam Gabriel zu dem Entschluss, dass ein Plan her musste. Die Rosen hatte Sam einige Tage zuvor schon zum Trocknen aufgehängt und dann in eine große Vase gesteckt. Sie machte kurz ein Foto zur Erinnerung, denn die Blumen blieben bei Gabriel.

Die anderen Blumen und Pflanzen wurden unter den Mädels aufgeteilt – auch wenn Sam's Herz schmerzte.

Die Listen und Karten waren bereits in der Tasche verstaut, das Geld war mittlerweile auf der Bank und nachdem die beiden ihre Sachen für die nächsten Tage gepackt hatten, versteckte Samantha in einem unbeobachteten Moment die Zettelbotschaften; mit einem kleinen Spruch:

_Ich hoffe nicht, dass es ein Jahr dauern wird, bis wir uns wieder umarmen können, aber damit soll dir die Zeit etwas verkürzt werden, Ich liebe dich._

„Das war alles“, seufzte Sam und sah sich noch einmal im Trailer um.

Die kleine Küchenzeile mit dem roten Kühlschrank, den Tisch mit drei unterschiedlichen Sessel, die gemütliche kleine graue Couch, den Fernseher im Regal mit dem ganzen technischen Zeug; das kleine Bad mit der Dusche, in der die beiden viele, viele zärtliche und wilde Momente hatten; den hellen Einbauschrank und dann natürlich das Bett. Sam hatte den kleinen Trailer liebgewonnen.

 

Dann rief Gabriel ein Taxi, denn um die Mittagszeit mussten die beiden beim Radiosender sein. Samantha war unglaublich nervös.

„Honey, du darfst alles sagen; ok, vielleicht nichts über unser Sexleben, denn das geht niemanden etwas an …“, grinste er, „mach es so wie auf den Conventions und es wird nichts schiefgehen.“

Anfangs war seine Frau nicht so sicher, ob sie das machen sollten, aber Gabriel war sofort begeistert. Er wollte nichts verheimlichen; keinen Anlass für Spekulationen und Gerüchte geben. Er war sich ihrer Liebe sicher und womöglich lag es nur an der großen Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er hatte schon einmal erlebt, wie schnell so etwas gehen konnte.

Samantha war verdammt aufgeregt; so wie jedes Mal wenn sie auf die Bühne geholt wurde. Aber sie wusste, dass eine kleine Geste oder ein flüchtiger Blick genügte und Gabriel würde ihr aus dieser Befangenheit helfen. Früher hatte sie darüber gelächelt wenn es hieß, dass sich Partner ohne Worte verstanden ... aber sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Ein Blick genügte und sie wusste, was er dachte – und umgekehrt.

 

Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Gabriel und Samantha die Pokale in einen kleinen Schaukasten aus Glas bewunderten, die der Radiosender schon bekommen hatte, als einen junge, kurzhaarige Frau sich vorstellte.

„Hey, ich bin Liz; schön dass ihr da seid. Wollt ihr etwas trinken? Kaffee, Wasser?“

„Ich nehme gerne beides, danke“, erwiderte Sam.

„Krasse Story“, grinste sie, „wir sind glücklich darüber, dass wir die ersten sein dürfen.“

Das Studio war gemütlich und hell eingerichtet, mit unzähligen Plakaten und Bildern. Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete Liz auf die dunkelgrünen Stühle, während sie gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Redet, wie euch der Schnabel gewachsen ist, wir machen öfter Pausen und spielen Musik, zB. wenn ihr Bedenkzeit braucht, oder euch ein Thema unangenehm ist. Wir haben auch einige Hörer in der Leitung, die darauf brennen, alles von euch zu erfahren. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

Ihre sympathische, freche und witzige Art brachte Samantha langsam zum Auftauen.

 

„Es geht los in 3 … 2 … 1“, rief einer der Tonmänner, gab ihnen das Signal und das grüne Licht leuchtete auf.

„Hey, ihr Lieben da draußen; es ist mir eine große Freude euch heute zwei Mittagsgäste vorzustellen. Der eine ist ein alter Hase in der Showbranche und die andere ist seine kürzlich Angetraute, aus dem weit entfernten Österreich. Für alle, die es nicht wissen; ein zuckersüßes, kleines Land mitten in Europa. Mir gegenüber sitzen Gabriel Novak und seine Samantha.“

Sie nickte zum Mikrophon und Sam beugte sich nach vorne und sagte ein schüchternes _Hi_ in das Mikrophon, das vor ihr hing.

„Schön, dass ihr bei uns seid und eure Flitterwochen unterbrochen habt“, schmunzelte Liz.

„Schön, hier zu sein“, antwortete Gabe.

„Ihr habt uns eure außergewöhnliche, romantische Liebesgeschichte mitgebracht, die bisher schon einige Spekulationen hervorgebracht hat. Erzähl uns, Samantha, wie hat alles angefangen?“

 

„Was soll ich sagen Liz; ich war ein Fan von Supernatural wie tausende andere, ich liebe die Serie. Ich sah mir später auch Conventions im Internet an, die leider großteils nur in Amerika sind. Na ja, das sind doch an die 10000 Kilometer. Bis ich eines Tages gelesen habe, dass sie nach Österreich kommen. Dass ich nahe an einem Herzinfarkt stand, muss ich hoffentlich nicht betonen. Sofort habe ich mir die Karten besorgt und dann sagte mir mein Chef, dass aufgrund Personalmangels mein Urlaub gestrichen wird. Jeder kann wahrscheinlich verstehen, dass ich am liebsten sofort gekündigt hätte. Ich war so wütend.

Mit der Überraschung die er geplant hatte, bekam ich beinahe meinen zweiten Herzinfarkt. Nicht nur, dass die Jungs in unserem Restaurant ihre Weihnachtsfeier hatten - an mein Geburtstag … Er gab mir die nächsten Tage frei und ich durfte auf die Convention, aber nicht wie die anderen Fans, sondern hinter die Bühne. Das war der absolute Wahnsinn“, schwärmte Sam und musste leicht kichern, als sie erzählte, dass das alles eine geheime Gemeinschaftsproduktion zwischen den beiden Chefs in Österreich und Amerika war.

Beide hingen an ihren Lippen und unterbrachen sie kein einziges Mal.

„Und dann hast du dich verliebt?“, grinste Liz die junge Frau an.

„Nein“, Samantha lachte und machte eine kurze Pause, „ich fand seine Rolle als frechen Engel und Trickster extrem faszinierend. Witzig, charmant … Dann hat er leider sterben müssen, und das war bereits in Staffel … 5?“ Gabriel nickte, als sie ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es vorbei ist und so verschlang ich dann die ganzen Videos der Conventions und irgendwann hat es bei mir _klick_ gemacht, das war der Zeitpunkt wo ich mich verliebt habe.“

„Das wusste ich gar nicht“, schmunzelte ihr Mann und bekam als Antwort ein Schulterzucken.

„Und wann warst du dir darüber im Klaren, Gabriel?“, fragte Liz ihn.

„Als ich das erste Mal ein Foto von ihr gesehen habe“, sagte er und lächelte seine Frau an.

„Liebe auf den ersten Blick?“

„Kann man so nennen.“

„Von welchem Foto die Rede ist und wann sie sich das erste Mal geküsst haben, das werdet ihr erfahren wenn ihr dranbleibt“, lächelte die Moderatorin, stellte den Regler um und legte zwei Musiktitel auf, bevor sie mit einem zufriedenen Nicken erklärte, dass das ein toller Einstieg gewesen war.

 

„Was hat es jetzt mit diesem Foto auf sich?“

„Wie alles begann, weiß ich auch nur vom Hörensagen, denn ich hatte damals etwas anderes zu tun“, flunkerte er, „Sam's Chef hat damals mit Robert Singer telefoniert und als wir in Österreich waren, traf er  sich mit uns im Hotel und hat uns erzählt, dass er einen … wie nannte er es … einen verrückten, narrischen, ausgeflippten Fan bei sich beschäftigt hat und dann entstand die Idee, dass wir sie mit der Convention überraschen wollten und es hat uns allen genauso viel Spaß gemacht. Ja und dann zeigte er uns ein Foto von ihr und ... das war mein Moment. Da es ohnehin kurz vor Weihnachten war, entschieden wir uns am Donnerstag für eine vorgezogene Weihnachtsfeier, die wir in dem Lokal abhielten, wo Samantha arbeitete und, ja.“

„Wann war der erste Kuss und wer fing an?“, fragte Liz und wandte sich an Sam.

„Am Samstag und er war es.“

„Erst?“

„Keiner von uns beiden wusste, ob der andere auch so empfindet.“

„Wir haben eine Hörerin in der Leitung. Hey, wie lautet deine Frage?“

„Wer von euch ist jetzt ausgewandert?“, fragte das Mädchen und Gabe seufzte, sagte dann, dass den Schritt noch keiner gemacht hatte und die beiden sich immer wieder trennen mussten.

„Jeder hat seine Wurzeln und es ist nicht so einfach, wie man sich das vielleicht vorstellt, aber wir arbeiten daran“, sagte Sam.

„Die nächste Frage wurde mir per Mail geschickt“, sagte Liz und nahm den Zettel zur Hand, „ich habe Fotos im Internet gesehen, dein Brautkleid ist wunderschön, ich würde es gerne haben wenn du es nicht mehr brauchst.“

Gabriel lachte und Sam stimmte mit ein.

„Das ist ein Problem, das gibt es nicht mehr“, sagte Samantha schulterzuckend.

„Warum das?“, fragte Liz erstaunt und alle erfuhren die ganze Geschichte.

„Liebe Fran, wenn du uns zuhörst, du kannst das Kleid ersteigern. Und an alle anderen, ihr habt es gehört, bietet, was das Zeug hält, damit möglichst viel Geld zusammenkommt. Das ist eine wundervolle Idee von dir, Samantha, wir machen wieder ein wenig Musik und hören gleich wie es weitergeht.“

 

„Du machst das großartig“, schmunzelte Gabriel und küsste seine Frau kurz.

Es war ihr erstes Interview und mit der Zeit machte es ihr richtig Spaß und er war stolz auf Samantha.

„Wie empfindest du euer neues Leben?“, fragte Liz, als die Sendung weiter lief.

„Es ist schwer, es in Worte zu fassen; es ist immer noch so phänomenal und unbegreiflich. Ich genieße jede Sekunde, die ich mit meinem Mann und meiner Ersatzfamilie verbringen darf …  an dieser Stelle viele Grüße und tausend Küsse an alle unsere Freunde. Seit dem allerersten Augenblick vor zweieinhalb Jahren haben mich alle so herzlich aufgenommen; jegliche Scheu wurde mir sofort genommen und mir wurde das Gefühl gegeben, dazuzugehören. Das ist eine ganz besondere Gemeinschaft mit so vielen lieben, talentierten Menschen, die alle so respektvoll und unterstützend miteinander umgehen; sei es jetzt in der Arbeit oder privat und ich bin so dankbar, dass ich das alles erleben darf“, sagte sie, ihre Nase kribbelte und dann brach ihre Stimme, als die Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihrem Mann, der selbstverständlich das Ruder übernahm, währen Liz ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Sie zu mögen, hat Samantha uns auch leicht gemacht; wir sind genauso froh und dankbar dass sie bei uns ist und ich glaube ich spreche hier in Namen von allen.“

_Du sollst es nicht noch schlimmer machen …_

„Und wir teilen uns den Urlaub - mal bin ich in Österreich oder sie ist hier bei mir und ich muss sagen, es ist ein kleines gemütliches, faszinierendes Land und das Essen ist ein Traum. Gemütlich, im Gegensatz zu Amerika - hier ist doch alles hektisch und laut.“

 

„Nach der Werbung geht es weiter“, sagte Liz und fand das so wundervoll, die Gefühle hautnah mitzuerleben und zu erfahren, dass die vergangenen zweieinhalb Jahre eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt waren.

„Wir haben wieder eine Hörerin in der Leitung. Hey, wie ist deine Frage?“

„Ich habe eigentlich keine Frage. Ich wollte euch beiden nur alles Glück dieser Welt wünschen und euch danken, dass ihr eure Fans an eurer Geschichte teilhaben lasst. Es beweist wieder einmal, dass Träume wahr werden können und man nicht aufhören soll, daran zu glauben.“

Es hätte keine besseren Abschlussworte geben können. Das war perfekt.

„Vielen Dank. Du siehst es nicht, aber ich habe feuchte Augen und eine Gänsehaut.“

„Danke für deine Worte“, erwiderte Gabriel.

„Ich bedanke mich auch für deinen Anruf. So; wir sind am Ende. Ich möchte mich auch recht herzlich bedanken, dass ihr da wart und uns einen Einblick gegeben habt. Ihr seid zwei wirklich symphatische Menschen und ich wünsche euch weiterhin alles Gute.“

„Danke Liz.“

„Danke, es war toll hier bei dir“, erwiderte Sam und dann ging das Licht aus.

Das war geschafft. Gabriel umarmte die Moderatorin und dann seine Frau, bevor die beiden nach draußen gingen. Er war so stolz auf sie. Er war so unglaublich stolz, dass er sie aufessen hätte können, wenn er seine Frau nicht noch länger gebraucht hätte. Da er wirklich nahe am Verhungern war, entschieden sich beide noch für ein kleines Mittagessen, bevor sie wieder zu den anderen fuhren.

Von Rob kam eine Nachricht und mit einem Schmunzeln hielt Sam ihr Handy unter Gabe's Nase. 

‚Das war der erste Schritt. Großes Kompliment – das war einmalig. Der nächste Schritt ist ein Panel mit dir und Gabe. Kiss Rob‘

Also, Gabriel hätte nicht im Geringsten etwas dagegen gehabt.

 

Die Freude war groß, als beide wieder am Set waren und die Begeisterung hielt sich nicht in Grenzen.

„Hey, wir haben es gehört“, rief Robert schon von weitem.

„Das war ganz große Klasse“, sagte Misha und umarmte seine Freundin.

Die einen mussten wieder an die Arbeit und auch Samantha und Gabriel mussten gehen. Nachdem die sieben Sachen geholt wurden, ließ Robert die Arbeit für ein paar Minuten unterbrechen und dann folgte der schwere Abschied. Samantha wollte nicht gehen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Teil von ihr herausgerissen werden.

Angefangen bei Robert, wurde die junge Frau nacheinander in eine liebevolle Umarmung genommen und die Worte, die geflüstert wurden, sollten es ihr ein bißchen leichter machen - was aber nur teilweise funktionierte.

„Misha“, sagte sie und legte das Brautkleid in seine Hände, „macht was draus.“

„Das werden wir, ich danke dir. Wir haben dich lieb“, sagte er und sie schmiegte sich an seinen Hals, bis Robert mit einer Schachtel kam, die Chris dagelassen hatte. Es waren die Fotos und Filme.

 

„Haben wir alles?“, fragte Samantha, während sie sich noch einmal umsah. 

„Ich habe dich, das reicht mir“, grinste Gabriel, nahm ihre Hand und drückte diese. 

Am Flughafen wurden die Fotos studiert, um die Zeit zu vertreiben. Es war eine ganze Menge.

„Du warst eine schöne Braut“, seufzte er verträumt, „und bist eine wunderschöne Frau. Meine Frau.“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden im Flugzeug, während Gabe ihre Hand hielt und irgendwann fielen dann die Augen zu.


	65. Chapter 65

Es war kurz vor Mittag, als das Flugzeug landete und auch wenn die beiden geschlafen hatten, fühlten sie sich erschöpfter als vorher. Das änderte sich aber, als die zwei ein gutes Mittagessen genossen hatten, bevor sie in Samantha's Wohnung fuhren. Dort kümmerte sich Sam erst einmal um ihre Blumen und schmiss die Waschmaschine an; solange bis Gabriel sein Hände um ihren Bauch legte und an ihrem Hals knabberte. Er hatte Hunger – Hunger auf seine Frau. Fordernde Hände schlüpften unter ihren Pullover und streichelten sanft ihre Haut. Ihr Verstand hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, als ihre Mitten aneinander rieben und Blitze durch die aufgeheizten Körper schickten.

„Was machst du da?“, grinste er als sein Gürtel geöffnet wurde.

„Du hast damit angefangen, sehen wir wohin es führt“, schmunzelte Samantha mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche setzten sich die zwei auf die Couch, wo Gabe anfing, wie wild durch die Kanäle zu zappen. 

„Was läuft?“

„Pff“, schnaubte er gelangweilt.

„Dann machen wir was anderes“, sagte seine Frau und holte die Karten hervor, was ihm ein erneutes Schnauben entlockte. Das interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Aber als Samantha sich auf seinen Schoss setzte und ihn fragte, auf was er denn Lust hätte, wusste er sofort eine Antwort.

„Auf dich, auf ganz viel dich und noch mehr dich“, schmunzelte er und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

„Wir haben doch gerade …“, grinste sie, worauf er nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Das war zu wenig.

Er konnte gar nichts dagegen machen, wenn sich seine Frau wie eine Katze an ihn schmiegte. Mit der Hand in ihrem Nacken zog er sie in einen tiefen Kuss. Sie schmeckte fantastisch und küsste noch besser.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Oh Honey ...“

Zärtlich streiften ihre Zähne seinen Hals entlang, entlockten ihm ein zufriedenes Schnurren.

_Gott, dieser Mann macht mich wahnsinnig … wahnsinnig geil_

„Kann … Hose ...“, keuchte er, aber Samantha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Selbstbeherrschung“, flüsterte sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. 

„Du willst mich wirklich quälen?“, fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Ja. Das war für die Spinnen. Kurzum schob er mit dem Fuß den Glastisch beiseite und stand mit ihr auf, so als würde sie nichts wiegen.

„Du musst noch viel lernen“, grinste er selbstgefällig.

„Meine Chance kommt noch“, erwiderte Samantha und biss ihn in die Unterlippe, als er mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer ging. 

 

Mit zwei Tassen Kaffee bewaffnet, öffnete Samantha am nächsten Morgen die Schlafzimmertüre, weckte ihren Mann mit einem Kuss und versprach ihm Kuchen bei ihren Eltern.

„Hmm …“

Mit einem verheißungsvollen Raunen zog Gabriel seine Frau mit einem Schwung wieder in das weiche Bett, packte sie unter die Decke und drückte sie an sich. Ohne das morgendliche Kuscheln funktionierte gar nichts. Samantha hatte einen Teddybären geheiratet und sie liebte es.

 

„Hallo Zwerg, wir sind wieder da!“

Freudestrahlend lief ihnen die kleine Lisa entgegen und sah sich suchend um; fragte, ob Misha auch mitgekommen wäre. Kopfschüttelnd deutete Samantha auf ihre Begleitung.

„Nein, aber der hier.“

„Anstrengend mit zwei Kindern; wie habe ich das früher gemacht, neben der Arbeit und dem Hof?“, lachte Sam‘s Mama und umarmte die beiden.

Am Nachmittag stand dann ein großer Spaziergang mit der Familie und den Hunden einer Bekannten auf dem Programm. Gabriel erfuhr, was alles zum Anwesen dazugehörte. Wiesen, Äcker, Wälder ...

Er lernte die Nachbarschaft kennen und fand das alles mega faszinierend. So faszinierend, dass er am Abend mit in den Stall gehen wollte. 

 

Für Samantha war das nie ein Thema; arbeiten in der Landwirtschaft und alles was dazu gehörte. Sie machte es früher, weil es zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte, aber selber sah sie sich nie als Bäuerin. Auch wenn Sam die Älteste der Geschwister war, stand für sie nie zur Debatte, einmal den Hof zu übernehmen. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sich das ihrem Interesse entzog. Es war dreckig, und es stank – nichts, mit dem sich die junge Frau identifizieren konnte. Da war sie lieber in ihrer Küche. Klar – man redet immer von freier Zeiteinteilung und bla bla bla ... aber im Endeffekt war man 24/7 damit beschäftigt.

 

Gabriel wollte es so, also sollte er es auch bekommen. Von ihrem Bruder holte sie sich eine Hose und einen Pullover. Zwar musste das ein paar Mal umgekrempelt werden und Samantha lachte sich dabei halb tot und ignorierte sein Brummen, als sie ein Erinnerungsfoto machte, aber es genügte ja, wenn er stank und nicht seine Kleidung. So tat sie Gabe den Gefallen und ging mit ihm die Tiere versorgen und er durfte auch mit dem Traktor fahren.

„Na da hättest du schon den richtigen Bauern.“

Natürlich kam das Thema auf und Sam verdrehte die Augen, als ihre Mutter sie damit neckte. Schlagfertig konterte die junge Frau, dass sie Gabriel im Stall niemals kennengelernt hätte.

 

„Wir stinken“, sagte sie, rümpfte ihre Nase und zog ihren Mann dann unter die Dusche.

„Ich liebe duschen mit dir“, stöhnte er leise. Das konnte sie sich gut vorstellen und mit einem Schmunzeln brachte sie das zu Ende, was sie begonnen hatte.

Der Weckdienst am nächsten Morgen stellte sich als kleines, freches Mädchen heraus, das übermütig zu den beiden ins Bett hüpfte.

„Aufstehen!“

 

„Lass ihn doch erst einmal frühstücken.“

Die Kleine war schon wieder voller Energie und zog Gabe an der Hand und weil Sam einen etwas schärferen Ton an den Tag legte, fing Lisa an zu weinen und der kleine Mann weinte ebenfalls, weil seine Schwester weinte.

„Ein guter Start in den Tag“, stöhnte Samantha, worauf ihr Mann mit einem Lachen antworte, dass das eben so war, wenn man Kinder hatte. 

 

Das Interview war online und beim Nachmittagskaffee saß die Familie beieinander. Es war seltsam, die eigene Stimme zu hören. Alle waren begeistert; auch wenn so gut wie niemand ein Wort verstand. Aber das machte nichts.

Mit dem Versprechen, vor Gabriel‘s Heimreise noch einmal zu kommen, setzten sich die beiden wieder ins Auto, um mit dem Besuch bei den Verwandten zu starten. So ein Ausflug ins Grüne war auch ganz lustig. Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und immer wieder wurde eine Rast eingelegt, um die Beine zu vertreten.

 

Kurz kam Samantha der Gedanke, dass sie sich vielleicht vorher nicht ankündigen hätten sollen, denn überall wurde aufgetischt und Sam staunte, dass ihr Mann so viel Kuchen verdrücken konnte. Mittlerweile dämmerte es bereits draußen, denn nur das Foto auf den Tisch zu legen und wieder zu verschwinden; das machte man nicht.

 

Der Gang zu Sam‘s ältester Tante war der Schwerste, denn sie war an das Bett gefesselt. Ihr Mann war schon vor einigen Jahren gestorben und auch sie zeigte nicht mehr viel Lebenswillen.

„Hey“, lächelte die junge Frau und drückte leicht die Hand, bis sich ihre Augen auf sie fokussierten.

„Samantha“, sagte ihre Tante mit schwacher Stimme und Sam war so glücklich, dass sie erkannt wurde. Verdammt; es tat weh, sie so zu sehen.

Es war eine Herzensangelegenheit der jungen Frau, dass ihre Tante vor ihrem Ableben noch den Mann kennenlernen konnte, der Samantha so viel bedeutete.

„Schön“, flüsterte sie und lächelte ein wenig, als sich die rothaarige Frau ans Bett setzte und von der Hochzeit erzählte.

Nachdem sich die drei verabschiedet hatten, denn das alles war für die alte Frau sehr anstrengend, nahm Gabriel seine Liebste in den Arm. Einerseits war sie glücklich, auf der anderen Seite sehr traurig, da sie nicht wusste, wann und ob sich die beiden noch einmal sehen würden.

Worte zu finden in diesen Momenten war nicht einfach, aber so war das Leben. Keiner durfte hierbleiben.

Es war schon spät und die zwei beschlossen, den anderen Teil der Verwandtschaftsbesuche auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verlegen. Erschöpft waren sie nach zwei Stunden zurück in Sam’s Wohnung und gingen ohne Umschweife zu Bett.

 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“

Gabriel stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und starrte hinein. Seine Augenbrauen wuchsen schon wieder wie Unkraut und selber konnte er das nicht; dafür gab es schließlich Maskenbilderinnen.

„Kannst du …“, fing er an, deutete auf die Stelle worauf seine Frau fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Ich kann es ja versuchen, aber beschwer dich nicht“, grinste sie und holte die Pinzette aus dem Schrank. Wie gewünscht setzte er sich auf den Badewannenrand, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen, denn das machte sie nervös.

„Aua! Bei Karin tut es nicht so weh“, kreischte er plötzlich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Karin macht das auch jeden Tag ein paar Mal und jetzt glätte deine Stirn wieder“, lachte Samantha.

Gabe hielt sich an ihrer Taille fest, während seine Hände über ihren Hintern wanderten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln klopfte sie auf seine Finger.

„Ich muss mich festhalten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir den Kopf abreißt“, murmelte er.

„Glaub mir, das merkst du – und jetzt sei nicht so eine Memme.“

„Schon wieder dieses böse Wort“, schnaubte er frustriert.

„Mund zu, sonst fliegen die Haare hinein“, erwiderte sie keck und nickte zum Spiegel als er fertig war.

Er musste zugeben, dass das nicht so schlecht aussah.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?“

 

Der Besuchsmarathon ging in die nächste Runde. Der erste Weg führte zu einer sehr guten Freundin von Sam, die mit einem Frühstück auf die beiden wartete; übrigens auch ein riesiger Fan, weswegen Sam ihr auch eine DVD mit jeder Menge Videomaterial gebrannt hatte. Danach ging es weiter.

„Ist das deine Tante mit MS, von der du mir erzählt hast, als Rachel auf der Convention war?“, fragte Gabriel und seine Frau nickte.

Der nächste Boxenstopp war bei Samantha’s Chef. Darauf freute sich auch Gabe ganz besonders. Mittlerweile war auch der Gastgarten, inmitten schattenspendender Bäume aufgebaut und die drei genossen die Frühlingssonne.

„Ich freue mich wenn du in ein paar Tagen wiederkommst, denn der …“, sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Küche, wo Christian war, „… bringt mich um den Verstand.“

Seufzend nickte die junge Köchin, denn wenn ihr Chef jammerte, dann hieß das schon etwas. Christian war, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, etwas speziell. Heute mal und morgen mal, chillen und bloß keinen Stress. Naja, so funktionierte das im Gastgewerbe nicht, so funktioniert das in keiner Arbeit.

 

„Die nächste Fahrt dauert eine halbe Stunde, dann noch einmal eine Stunde und danach fahren wir baden. Die Entspannung haben wir uns verdient. Meinen Verwandten, die weiter weg wohnen, schicken wir das Foto mit der Post. Und meiner Tante in Amerika ... wer weiß, vielleicht besuchen wir sie ja persönlich.“

Es war ein netter Nachmittag, aber es war auch schön, wieder alleine zu sein.

„Oh Gott, nichts gegen meine Verwandten, aber das war echt anstrengend“, stöhnte Sam eine Stunde später und legte den Kopf in die Rückenlehne des Autositzes.

„Ich fand es ganz lustig.“

„Aber jetzt gehen wir zum gemütlichen Teil des Nachmittages über.“

„Ich freue mich.“

„Dann lass mich fahren“, kicherte sie, schubste ihn weg und stieg in die Pedale.


	66. Chapter 66

Am frühen Vormittag, nach der Kirche klopfte das Brautpaar an die Sakristei und statteten Sam’s Onkel einen kurzen Besuch ab, der ja leider zur Trauung in Amerika nicht mitkommen konnte.

Die Liste wurde immer kürzer und nachdem alle Verwandten besucht worden waren, genossen Gabriel und Sam ein gemeinsames Mittagessen bei ihrer Familie.

Enttäuscht sah Lisa Gabriel an und fragte, ob er wirklich schon wieder fahren musste. Nickend streichelte er ihr über den Kopf und musste zugeben, der Abschied fiel auch ihm nicht leicht. Aber Gabriel hatte mit seiner Frau noch einiges vor und die Zeit drängte.

 

Zum Beispiel _Dinner in the dark_. Das war vielleicht ein lustiger Abend.

Auf den Tischen saßen jeweils sechs Personen, die sich nicht sahen, da es von Anfang an stockdunkel war. Gabriel redete in einer Tour und der ganze Tisch war gut unterhalten. Zum einen stieß er das Weinglas um, piekste seine Frau mit der Gabel und konnte seine Finger nicht von ihr lassen. Dann wollte er auch noch von Sam gefüttert werden.

„Ok, nächstes Mal rasiere ich mich vorher“, brummte er und Samantha konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie seine Augen rollten. 

„Es ist stockdunkel, was erwartest du?“, kicherte die junge Frau. Nur die Kellner hatten Nachtsichtgeräte.

Zu Fuß ging es dann zurück. 

„Du willst mir nicht im Ernst sagen, dass du Hunger hast!“

„Doch“, erwiderte er verschmitzt und leckte sich die Lippen, als er vor der Pizzeria stand, „das macht die gute Landluft bei dir daheim.“

Er verdrückte noch eine halbe Pizza und den Rest nahm er mit.

Auf der Couch streckte er dann alle Viere von sich, denn er hatte Bauchweh, was ja nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Das Massieren half nichts; er machte eine Pause, um laut zu schlucken, rülpste und wischte sich dann mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab - danach ging es ihm besser.

„Tschuldige, Honey“, murmelte er, errötete und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Gesundheit kommt vor Anstand“, lachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

 

_Kalt!_

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, wovon du träumst, wenn du das machst“, murmelte sie leise. Nicht nur, dass er in seiner Decke eingewickelt wie ein Burrito war, sondern auch Sam’s Decke lag auf ihm.

_Na warte du Fuchs …_

Mit einem Grinsen hob sie vorsichtig die Decken, drückte sich an seinen Rücken und legte ihre kalten Hände auf seine Brust.

„Fuck!“, kreischte er erschrocken und war innerhalb einer halben Sekunde hellwach, „ich kann mich nicht erinnern, gestern Eiswürfel mit ins Bett genommen zu haben.“

„Wärme mich“, schnurrte Samantha und drückte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Geh weg von mir!“, murmelte er verschlafen und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Du bist schuld, dass mir kalt ist, du Dieb. Hmm … du bist so warm“, lächelte die Frau, die er in dem Moment eigentlich gar nicht bei sich haben wollte und dessen kalte Wangen an seiner angenehm warmen Haut rieben.

„Und du bist die Tochter von Väterchen Frost!“, bibberte er.

„Snegurotschka“, grinste Sam und er musste schmunzeln.

„Sag das nochmal.“

„Snegurotschka“, lachte sie.

„Ich werde dich jetzt unter eine heiße Dusche stellen“, sagte er und stand auf.

„Was lernen wir daraus?“, fragte sie und ging ihm nach. 

„Ich werde noch eine Decke besorgen müssen“, antwortete er frech.

„Nein, du musst dafür sorgen, dass es mir 24 Stunden am Tag gut geht“, erwiderte sie und betonte das mit einem Klaps auf seinen Hintern. 

 

Samantha legte die Karten und Fotos auf den Tisch. Das musste jetzt erledigt werden, ansonsten würde das nie was werden. Sie ließ die Finger knacken.

„Davon fallen einem die Finger ab!“

„Oh bitte“, antwortete Sam und verdrehte die Augen, „und vom onanieren wird man blind.“

„Das ist Blödsinn“, grinste er, worauf sie näher zu ihm rutschte und fragte, woher er das so genau wusste.

Irgendwie musste er sich ja auch die Zeit vertreiben, wenn sie nicht verfügbar war.

„So lange du dabei an mich denkst.“

„Manchmal“, grinste er schulterzuckend.

„Manchmal?“

Zärtlich nahm sie seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und zog leicht daran. 

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, ich denke auch nicht immer an dich“, flüsterte sie einigermaßen ernst.

„Ach ja?“, antwortete er und kitzelte sie, bis sie um Gnade kreischte, ihn von sich schubste und sich wieder den Dankeskarten zuwandte.

Vier Stunden und einige Pausen später war dann endlich alles erledigt. Gabriel sagte, dass er Sorge tragen würde, dass jeder einen Briefumschlag bekam. 

„Nicht einen beliebigen; da stehen Namen drauf!“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Sweetie“, schmunzelte er und seine Frau nickte.

 

Die Schifffahrt, die als Hochzeitsgeschenk von Sam’s Geschwistern gesponsert wurde stand am Programm. 3 Stunden auf dem See inklusive einem 4-Gänge Menü. Das Essen war fantastisch und die Ausfahrt einfach herrlich.

Engumschlungen genossen die beiden die Nähe zueinander und die kühle Brise, die ihnen um die Nase wehte. Ihm wurde viel erklärt und er verliebte sich erneut in seine Frau. Die Szene aus _Titanic_ war natürlich ein absolutes Muss und er wunderte sich, dass sie so entspannt war – erinnerte sich an die letzte Bootsfahrt, wo sie ihn beinahe gekillt hätte.

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass du heute nicht der Kapitän bist“, lachte sie und handelte sich einen Klaps auf ihren Hintern ein.

„Du freches Ding!“

„Ja, und du liebst mich.“

„Ja das tue ich. Mehr als alles andere und es bricht mir das Herz, dich wieder alleine lassen zu müssen.“

„Wir wollten doch heute nicht darüber reden“, seufzte sie und drückte sich an ihn. 

„Entschuldige Honey“, erwiderte er und küsste seine Liebste auf die Stirn.

Mit einem Witz wollte er sie aufmuntern, was ihm auch kurz gelang.

 

Auf dem Weg zurück kamen die beiden an einem Geschäft für Damenmoden vorbei und Gabriel bemerkte, wie seine Frau das Kleid in der Auslage anstarrte. Kurzum nahm er sie an der Hand und zerrte sie in den Laden.

„Wow“, staunte er, als er seine bezaubernde Frau in diesem langen, violetten, wunderschönes Kleid mit Spaghettiträger und dezentem Glitzer an der Vorderseite sah, „ausziehen, einpacken.“

Sam’s Garderobe war noch nicht wirklich erneuert worden, aber das würde sich bestimmt nach und nach ändern. Eigentlich wollte sie das ja mit der Hälfte vom Erlös des Brautkleides, aber jetzt hatte sie Misha alles zugesagt. Egal; vielleicht würde sie dafür in den Himmel kommen.

 

„Lust auf Wein?“

Mit zwei Gläsern kam seine Frau ins kerzenbeleuchtete Schlafzimmer und reichte ihm eines.

„Ich liebe dich, Baby.“

Gabe nahm ihr das Glas ab, stellte es beiseite und versank in einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

In den nächsten Monaten mussten die beiden wieder ohne einander auskommen und deshalb gaben sie sich alles. All ihre Liebe, all ihre Gefühle füreinander und das stumme Versprechen, immer ein Teil des anderen zu sein; für immer und ewig.

Es begann mit langsamen und liebevollen Streicheleinheiten, bis die Gemüter so erhitzt waren, dass sich beide nach der Erlösung sehnten.

Samantha sah auf ihren Mann, der seinen Kopf tief in das Kissen gegraben hatte und sich ihr entgegen wölbte. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag in ihrem Kopf spüren, der sich mit ihrem vermischte; sah, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten und seine Finger sich so tief in die Matratze gruben, dass Sam Angst hatte, diese würden brechen. Er war auf einem Höhenflug und ihre Sinne vernebelten.

Ihr Engel in Leidenschaft; ein Anblick, der sich so tief in ihr Herz grub, dass es beinahe schmerzte und den sie hoffte, nie mehr wieder zu vergessen.

Dieses Bild gab auch ihr den Rest, Sam verlor sich abermals in seinen leuchtenden Augen, während der süße Tod sie holen kam und das Zucken in ihr verriet, dass ihr Liebster auf diesem Weg folgte.

 

Gabriel löschte das Licht, machte die Musik aus und legte sich wieder zu ihr unter die Decke.

„Gabe?“, fragte Samantha nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens.

„Hm?“, antwortete er und zog seine Frau noch näher zu sich.

„Ich dachte du wärst eingeschlafen, weil du nichts sagst.“

„Es gibt auch keine Worte dafür“, erwiderte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „es war …“

„… der perfekte Abschluss“, ergänzte Sam, worauf er nur nickte.

Keiner wollte einschlafen, zu kostbar waren die letzten Stunden, die beide miteinander verbringen durften; zu nahe der nächste Tag. Irgendwann aber konnte keiner mehr die Augen offen halten.

 

Er wagte kaum auf die Uhr zu sehen, als ihn das Gezwitscher der Vögel weckte. Seine Frau lag in seinen Armen und schlief noch. Er wollte nicht weg. Warum hatte er geheiratet, wenn er doch nicht bei ihr sein konnte?

„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte er und streichelte ihr über den Kopf, als sie ihre rehbraunen Augen aufschlug.

„Wie spät?“, fragte Sam und seufzte tief, als er antworte, dass sie in etwas mehr als einer Stunde zum Flughafen mussten.

Als sich Tränen anbahnten, hielt sie die Luft an. Sie wollte nicht, aber verlor den Kampf.

„Honey nicht, sonst fange ich auch an“, sagte er traurig und drückte seine Frau noch fester.

„Ich kann nichts dafür.“

„Schau mich an“, erwiderte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Gabriel überlegte einen Moment, was er sagen sollte; die Augen voller Liebe, aber auch voller Schmerz.

„Ich liebe dich. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst und auch wenn die Zeit ohne dich die Hölle sein wird, weiß ich, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden und daran sollten wir denken. Nur daran. Es zerreißt mir mein Herz, wenn ich dich so traurig sehe.“

Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Wange und Sam legte ihre darauf. Stumme Tränen liefen erneut aus ihren Augen und benetzten seine Finger. Irgendwann nickte sie, denn die letzten Stunden sollten nicht mit Traurigkeit vergeudet werden.

„Wir sollten duschen gehen.“

Die Herzen waren schwer, aber es waren wundervolle, einzigartige, aufregende und großartige sechs Wochen und jede einzelne Sekunde war ein Geschenk. Samantha wusste, dass der nächste Besuch länger dauern würde und bei diesem Gedanken musste sie sogar leicht schmunzeln.

Auch wenn sie es kaum abwarten konnte, ihm davon zu erzählen, hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, mit dieser Neuigkeit bis zu seinem Geburtstag zu warten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde der Bildschirm wieder zwischen den beiden sein.

„Wir können ...“, seufzte er und sah sich noch einmal in der Wohnung um. 

‚ _If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well_ ‘

„Ich liebe dich, Gabriel“, flüsterte Samantha mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich, Honey“, antwortete er und Sam wischte ihm eine Träne von der Wange.

Noch eine letzte liebevolle Umarmung, ein letzter Kuss und geistesabwesend drehte die junge Frau an ihrem Ehering, als sie ihrem Mann noch lange nachsah.

 

Eigentlich wollte sie die Bettwäsche wechseln, aber alles roch nach Gabriel und diesen Geruch wollte sie so lange wie möglich in ihrer Nase haben.

Inzwischen saß Gabriel im Flugzeug und dachte an die vergangenen Wochen, die wie im Flug vergangen waren. Er erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit. Es war unglaublich. Sam war unglaublich. Sam ist unglaublich.

‚Bin gut gelandet. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Dein Ehemann.‘

Samantha musste schmunzeln und schrieb zurück:

‚Ich liebe dich auch. Vermisse dich. Kiss. Deine Ehefrau.‘


	67. Chapter 67

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen, der Kontakt zu allen blieb bestehen, auch wenn es wieder so war, dass die beiden sich ständig verpassten. Aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab.

Gabriel sah auch immer ziemlich erledigt aus, wenn Samantha ihn doch einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Zwar hatte er geschworen, sie nie wieder anzulügen, aber das was er vorhatte war auch keine Lüge – sondern ... er verheimlichte nur eine Kleinigkeit. 

Samantha hatte mit ihrer Arbeit am See auch alle Hände voll zu tun und auch gar keine Zeit, sich großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen. Auch hatte sie ihm verboten, alle Zettelbotschaften auf einmal aufzumachen – was er mit einem Murren quittierte und sie schmunzeln ließ. Ihr Brautkleid hatte einen guten Preis erzielt und Misha bedankte sich weitere tausend Mal.

Auch in ihrem Kleiderschrank hatte sich einiges verändert. Bunter, schicker ... Gabriel hatte ihr Geld überwiesen.

Jedes Mal, wenn Samantha irgendjemanden von ihren Freunden sah, wäre sie am liebsten voller Freude in die Luft gesprungen, aber kaum war das Gespräch beendet, überfiel sie tiefe Traurigkeit und Melancholie.

 

Endlich war es soweit. Gabriel hatte Geburtstag und um ehrlich zu sein, Samantha hätte ihr Geheimnis auch nicht einen Tag länger für sich behalten können.

‚Mach bitte dein Geschenk erst auf wenn ich dabei bin‘, schrieb sie ihm zwei Tage zuvor. 

*Ding Ding*

„Hey Honey, ich liebe dich“, grinste ihr ihr Mann entgegen und leckte über den Bildschirm.

„Hey Gabriel, ich liebe dich auch, Happy Birthday“, schmunzelte Sam und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk bekommen, darf ich es aufmachen? Darf ich ... darf ich jetzt endlich?“, fragte er ungeduldig, wobei seine Augen immer größer wurden.

Samantha nickte nur, denn sie war genaso gespannt. 

 

„Ok, mal sehen“, murmelte er und riss das kleine Päckchen auf, in dem sich sechs keine Dosen befanden – durchnummeriert.

Gabriel liebte es, wenn sie ihn auf die Folter spannte, aber dennoch war Geduld keine seiner Tugenden.

„Erst 1, dann 2, dann 3 und so weiter“, sagte Sam und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als er in Windeseile alle geöffnet hatte.

„Zeit in Dosen ...“, las er vor, als er den ersten Zettel aus der ersten Dose herausfischte und dann den zweiten, „schon Ludwig van Beethoven hat gesagt, dass der Mensch nichts Wertvolleres besitzt, als seine Zeit.“

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln beäugte er die dritte Dose, bevor er den kleinen Zettel zur Hand nahm.

„Man sollte viel mehr Zeit mit Glücklichsein verbringen …“

Was das sollte, fragte er verwundert, aber Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Also machte er weiter. In der nächsten Dose befand sich ebenfalls eine Botschaft.

„Nimm dir Zeit für deine Freunde, sonst nimmt die Zeit dir deine Freunde …“

Er wusste, dass seine Frau etwas übrig hatte für Zettelbotschaften und das tat er auch. Natürlich war in der fünften Dose auch ein Stück Papier.

„Nimm dir Zeit zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, das ist der größte Reichtum des Lebens …“

Da aus Sam ohnehin nichts herauszubekommen war, machte er ohne Umschweife mit der letzten Dose weiter.

„Weil du mir sehr wichtig bist, möchte ich dir etwas ganz Besonderes schenken. Es ist ein kleiner Teil meiner Lebenszeit, den ich gerne mit dir gemeinsam verbringen möchte. Lass uns vom 13. November bis 9. Mai Zeit gemeinsam verbringen“, las er und dann war es still.

Er musste sich das noch einmal durchlesen, denn was da draufstand, konnte er fast nicht glauben.

„Gabe?“

„...“

„Du kommst her? Zu mir? Ein halbes Jahr?“, rief er freudig und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort immer höher.

„Ja. Freust du dich?“, schmunzelte Samantha und er nickte nur.

Am liebsten wäre er durch den Bildschirm gekrabbelt und hätte sie so stürmisch umarmt, dass sich beide am Boden gerollt hätten ... Das war das schönste Geschenk, das sie ihm machen konnte. Ihm fehlten tatsächlich wieder die Worte; aber dafür hatte er ganz was anderes im Sinn. Zwar war es sechs Uhr am Morgen vorbei, aber das war ihm so egal. In Blitzgeschwindigkeit zog er seine Schuhe an, schnappte sich den Laptop und stürmte zur Türe hinaus. Sie sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen, konnte ihn aber nicht von seinem Plan abbringen, alle aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.

 

„Team Samantha, sofort raustreten!“, schrie er und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Türen öffneten.

„Bist du irre?“, hörte sie Jared rufen.

„Gabe, du Vollidiot, ich habe geschlafen“, brummte Jensen und rieb sich seine Augen.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Misha und kam auf ihn zu, während er versuchte, seine Haare zu glätten.

„Sorry Jungs, aber ich kann nichts dafür“, schmunzelte Sam mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Hey Kleines“, lächelte Misha und winkte.

„Happy Birthday Gabe, hey Salamantha“, gähnte Jensen und mit Rob und MarkS scharten sich alle um den Laptop.

„Meine Frau kommt uns besuchen und das nicht nur für ein paar Wochen, sondern für ein halbes Jahr“, grinste Gabe und drückte die Lippen auf den Bildschirm.

„Na das nenne ich eine Neuigkeit“, sagte MarkS und lachte.

Alle freuten sich; wollten den Zeitpunkt wissen und sagten ihr, wie sehr sie vermisst wurde.

„Gut, ihr könnt dann wieder … ach, macht was ihr wollt“, sagte Gabe und winkte den Jungs abwesend zu denn er wollte mit seiner Süßen alleine reden.

„Macht es gut, Jungs. Bis bald.“

Sie konnte gerade noch winken, bevor ihr Mann sie wieder in den Wohnwagen schleppte.

_Typisch Gabriel!_

„Honey, ich freue mich so, und kann es kaum mehr abwarten“, seufzte er glücklich und verträumt.

„Gabe, ich muss unbedingt ein paar Stunden schlafen, ansonsten umkippe ich morgen in der Arbeit“, gähnte sie.

„Ja, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“

„Und ich dir einen guten Morgen“, schmunzelte Samantha und beendete die Verbindung.

 

_Ein halbes Jahr_

In ein paar Tagen war es soweit und Gabriel würde seine wunderschöne Frau endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen können und ihren Duft einsaugen können. Nicht mehr lange und er würde wieder in diese Augen sehen können, die so viel Liebe ausstrahlten, und seine Finger in ihren langen Haaren wühlen; über ihr zartes Gesicht streicheln und ihre Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr hören; ihre Lippen berühren und ihre Zunge mit der seinen liebkosen.

Seine Frau zu schmecken, zu fühlen, zu riechen und ihre Hände spüren zu können, die ihn zum Beben und Zittern brachten. Streicheleinheiten erleben, die Blitze durch seinen Körper schickten und Schauer über seinen Rücken zogen. Und nach monatelangem Entzug endlich wieder Sex. Endlich würde er die Haut seiner Liebsten wieder auf seiner spüren können, jeden Fleck ihres Körpers wieder neu entdecken, sie zum Keuchen und Stöhnen bringen und ihr alles geben, was er in den letzten Monaten zusammengespart hatte. Denn sie verdiente alles.

 

Nach einem letzten Besuch bei ihrer Familie machte Sam sich daran, ihre Reise vorzubereiten.

„Wo ist die verdammte Checkliste?“, fluchte sie und stellte die halbe Wohnung auf den Kopf.

Schlussendlich fand sie diese im Kleiderschrank und verdrehte die Augen anhand ihrer Zerstreutheit.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so lange von zu Hause weg; klar – Internat, Berufsschule … aber da konnte sie jede Woche nach Hause fahren. Jetzt war sie im Begriff, eine kurze Zeit lang auszuwandern und eine fremde Kultur zu entdecken, sich einzuleben und zu schauen und zu überlegen, ob so ihr zukünftiges Leben aussehen könnte.

Ob Samantha nervös war? Nein … Ihr ging der Arsch auf Grundeis; auf der anderen Seite aber, wusste sie auch, das ihr alle mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen würden.

_Dokumente, Kleidung und was ich sonst zum Leben brauche ... ich denke ich habe alles_

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, ein letzter Haken auf ihrer Liste und startklar rief die junge Frau ein Taxi, nachdem sie noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte. Der Flughafen war für sie auch schon so etwas wie ein drittes Zuhause geworden und routinemäßig checkte sie ein.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr“, murmelte sie leise. Aber nein; das wollte sie auch auf keinen Fall. Samantha war so unendlich glücklich schon bald endlich alle wieder nahe bei sich zu haben.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht sechs Monate Urlaub machen. Dass Gabriel nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, das wusste sie; aber die gesamte Zeit rein gar nichts zu tun und auf seine Kosten zu leben - das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, hatte er vor ein paar Tagen gesagt und ihr mit einem Schmunzeln erklärt, dass er bereits etwas organisiert hatte.

 

Samantha saß im Flugzeug und war mit ihren Gedanken schon in Amerika, als plötzlich ein junges Mädchen neben ihr im Zwischengang stand und sie aus den Gedanken riss.

„Bist du nicht … Samantha, die Frau von Gabriel Novak?“

Der Platz neben ihr war frei und so nickte sie dem Mädchen zu, sich zu setzen.

Maggie, so hieß das Mädchen, war ungefähr halb so alt wie Sam.

„Kann … kann ich eine Autogramm bekommen und ein Foto?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

„Natürlich“, grinste Samantha und legte wie selbstverständlich den Arm um sie.

„Ich habe eure Geschichte verfolgt und habe so viele Fragen; darf ich dich fragen?“

Samantha war froh über die Ablenkung und erzählte ihr alles, was sie wissen wollte.

„Wahnsinn“, staunte sie mit einem Lächeln, als Samantha geendet hatte.

Nachdem die Nummern ausgetauscht wurden verabredeten sich die beiden kurz vor Weihnachten auf einer Convention. Es dämmerte bereits, als das Flugzeug landete.

 

Nervös trommelte Gabriel auf das Lenkrad ein. Er war spät dran und das machte Sam ihm auch noch einmal klar, als er eine Nachricht auf sein Handy bekam.

‚Eine Lady lässt man nicht warten. Kiss. Ich liebe dich trotzdem‘

‚Sorry, Honey. Stau. Bin in zehn Minuten bei dir. Ich liebe dich. Kiss. Gabe‘

Jared und Matt waren mitgekommen und die drei rannten auf die junge Frau zu, die sich duckte und die Hände lachend vor ihr Gesicht schlug. Der große, junge Mann war der erste, der seine Freundin hochhob.

„Hey, du brichst mir alle Knochen“, stöhnte sie, wollte Jared aber genauso wenig loslassen. 

„Wir freuen uns so sehr, dass du da bist“, sagte Matt.

„Oh Baby“, grinste Gabriel, schob die beiden anderen aus dem Weg und küsste seine Frau so stürmisch, dass beide zu Boden gingen.

„Contenance“, erwiderte Samantha und ließ sich von Jared wieder auf die Beine helfen.

„Lasst uns verschwinden“, meinte Matt und jeder nahm Gepäck.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren die vier am Set angelangt.

„Lass die Koffer stehen“, sagte Gabe und zog seine Liebste Richtung Eingang.

Eine kleine Willkommensparty war organisiert worden und endlich konnte sie wieder alle ihre Freunde in die Arme schließen. Sam war so glücklich; aber auch unglaublich erschöpft. Entschuldigend murmelte sie, dass ihr Tag schon ein paar Stunden länger dauerte als ihr ein Gähnen entkam.

Es war genug Zeit – ein halbes Jahr.

„Bis morgen, ich hab euch lieb“, sagte sie und ging mit ihrem Mann in den Trailer, wo ein Strauß Rosen auf dem Tisch wartete.

„Ausruhen kannst du später; ich musste so lange auf dich warten“, raunte er und begann Sam auszuziehen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst“, seufzte sie glücklich und umarmte ihn ganz fest, ließ ihre Finger durch seine weichen Haare gleiten, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel“, sagte er, verschränkte ihre Hand mit seiner und legte sie auf sein Herz.

 

Irgendetwas war anders, als Samantha sich umsah.

„Hast du ausgemistet? Es ist so leer hier ...“

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Was hast du geplant an deinem freien Tag?“

„Erst mal möchte ich den Tag mit dir verbringen“, schmunzelte er, während seine Nasenspitze an ihrer rieb, „Sex und dann nochmal Sex und dann gehen wir Mittagessen; dann wieder Sex und dann muss ich dir etwas Wichtiges zeigen. Danach Sex und dann werden wir mit den anderen etwas trinken – aber nicht lange, denn dann haben wir wieder Sex und dann kannst du von mir aus schlafen“, sagte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Straffes Programm, wir sollten uns ranhalten“, grinste Sam und schmiss sich mit ihrem Mann wieder ins Bett.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen konnte es Gabriel nicht mehr abwarten, ihm seine Überraschung zu zeigen. Dazu verband er ihr die Augen und legte den Arm um ihre Taille, denn es war ein Fußmarsch von ein paar Minuten.

„Gabriel?“, fragte Samantha verwirrt und tastete.

„Ich bin da, vertrau mir“, erwiderte er.

Das Augenrollen konnte er wegen der Augenbinde nicht sehen.

„Ich vertraue dir hier mein Leben an, das ist dir bewusst, oder?“, schmunzelte sie und klammerte sich an seinen Arm.

„Wir sind verheiratet, das ist die Voraussetzung.“

Sam fragte sich, wo sie waren, denn es war nicht so laut wie auf der Straße. Dann musste sie drei Stufen hochsteigen und hörte, wie ein Schlüssel umgedreht wurde. Gleich darauf wurde ihr die Augenbinde abgenommen und er öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Häuschen.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte sie verwirrt und sah sich um.

„In unserem Zuhause“, erwiderte Gabe mit einem Lächeln.

„Du … du hast ein Haus gekauft?“, fragte Samantha und sah ihn ungläubig an.

 

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Als dieses Häuschen Mitte August zum Verkauf stand, hatte er ohne zu Überlegen zugeschlagen. Zum einen, weil es günstig war – zum anderen, weil es nicht weit vom Set entfernt war. Und am Allermeisten wünschte er sich, dass Samantha zu ihm ziehen würde. Beide hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, denn es war ein großer Schritt und er wollte sie nicht drängen.

Das kleine Häuschen war ein wenig heruntergekommen; womöglich war das der Grund, warum es nicht so teuer war. Mit der Hilfe von seinen Jungs jedoch, wurde es im Nu renoviert und er war stolz darauf, was sie gemeinsam geschafft hatten.

Er nahm seine Frau an der Hand und startete den Rundgang im Erdgeschoss. Samantha sagte kein Wort, aber aus ihrem begeisterten Blick konnte er entnehmen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Sie verdiente alles und noch viel mehr.

 

Sam war überwältigt. Es war alles eingerichtet. Verdammt – es standen sogar Pflanzen auf der kleinen Terrasse an der Rückseite des Hauses. Dazu eine Sonnenliege, ein schöner Glastisch und eine kleine Sitzgelegenheit. Sogar ein kleiner Garten war dabei. Die Pflanzen mussten wieder herein, denn es war zwar nicht kalt, aber es war November - das war ihr erster Gedanke. Sie wusste aber, dass das das alles nur dort stand, weil er es ihr zeigen wollte. Das Haus war nicht groß; zumindest von außen nicht – aber im Inneren war genug Platz.

Im Erdgeschoss befand sich die Küche – klein aber fein. Alles neu, alles wunderschön. Durch eine Abtrennung gelangte man ins Wohnzimmer mit einer geräumigen Couch, einem riesigen Fernseher, Musikanlage und Glastisch. In einer Ecke stand ein großer, runder Holztisch mit sechs Stühlen.

Im Untergeschoss gab es auch noch ein Badezimmer mit WC, zwei Arbeitszimmer und ein Zimmer, das sich hinter einer schwarzen Tür befand und abgeschlossen war. Was dahinter war, wollte Gabriel aber noch nicht verraten.

Die Führung ging im ersten Stock weiter, den man über eine Holztreppe erreichte.

Das Schlafzimmer mit einem großen, schönen, hellen Bett – genauso wie die gesamte Einrichtung; daneben befand sich ein elegantes Bad mit einer großen Badewanne und einer Dusche. Zwei kleinere Zimmer – eines für Gäste und eines für die Kinder, die auch übernachten konnten. Ein kleines WC gab es auch noch und Samantha hatte noch immer nichts gesagt.

Es sah alles so schön aus; so neu und farblich abgestimmt. Das trug die Handschrift der Mädels, dessen war sie sich sicher. Jetzt war ihr auch klar, woher die ganzen Fragen über Lieblingsfarben ... kamen, die sie in den letzten Monaten unbewusst beantwortet hatte.

„Was sagst du?“, fragte er ungeduldig, „gefällt es dir?“

 

Ob es ihr gefiel? Das war ein Traum. Es war einzigartig, atemberaubend und sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie das als ihr Eigen betrachten durfte. Mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen umarmte sie ihren Mann und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist der Wahnsinn. Ich liebe dich.“

„Jetzt müssen wir nicht mehr im Trailer schlafen. Jetzt kann ich dir auch etwas bieten.“

Sam würde mit ihm auch unter der Brücke schlafen.

„Ich weiß“, kicherte er, „aber hier ist es bequemer.“

Sie streichelte über seine Wange, während seine Hände an ihrer Taille lagen und mit einem zärtlichen und liebevollen Kuss zeigte sie ihm, wie sehr er ihr ins Herz gesehen hatte. 

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, sagte er und drückte seine Frau fest an sich, „im kleinen Keller gibt es noch eine Waschmaschine und einen Trockner und noch ein bißchen ungenutzten Platz. Vielleicht fällt uns ja noch etwas ein.“

 

Das Haus war alt, die Einrichtung neu – es hatte seinen Charme. Samantha war verliebt in das Haus und in ihren Mann.

„Gabe, das ist absolut unglaublich; du bist ... Ich habe keine Worte“, flüsterte sie und unter Freudentränen küsste sie ihn erneut.

Das war die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte und es machte ihn glücklich.

„Wann können wir einziehen?“

„Wann du möchtest; es gehört uns“, antwortete er.

 

„Musst du jetzt eigentlich deinen Trailer wieder hergeben?“, fragte sie, als die beiden wieder am Rückweg waren.

„Ich habe mit Robert geredet und er meinte, solange er nicht anderweitig gebraucht wird, können wir ihn weiterhin benutzen“, antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Gut, denn wenn wir streiten haben wir eine Ausweichmöglichkeit“, grinste sie.

„Wir werden nicht streiten“, lachte er.

„Du hast mich jetzt ein halbes Jahr am Hals“, erwiderte Sam und folgte ihm in den Trailer.

„Ich möchte dich mein Leben lang am Hals haben.“

„Danke für die Überraschung.“

„Nicht dafür, Honey.“

 

Natürlich wollten alle wissen, wie der Besuch im neuen Haus war.

„Was sagst du, da haben wir einen guten Job gemacht, oder?“, sagte Misha und umarmte seine Freundin.

Jetzt war ihr auch klar, warum die beiden sich ständig verpasst hatten und er immer so erledigt aussah.

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, es wurde viel erledigt; man hätte beinahe sagen können - die Farbe war noch dabei, zu trocknen. Aber mit vereinten Kräften war es machbar gewesen. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt hatte begonnen; dessen war er sich sicher. Und was sich hinter der schwarzen Tür verbarg, hatte ihn noch einmal einiges Kopfzerbrechen beschert, denn _das_ musste er alleine erledigen. Damit würde er aber seine Frau erst überfallen wenn sie 100 Prozent dazu bereit war.

 

„Es ist wundervoll, demnächst wird es eine Einweihungsfeier geben; aber zuerst muss ich das erst einmal alles realisieren.“

„Lasst die Gläser klirren“, sagte Matt und hob sein Glas.

Samantha hatte den besten, verständnisvollsten, attraktivsten, umwerfendsten, liebevollsten und perfektesten Ehemann auf der ganzen Welt, der ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und sie auf Wolken bettete. Glück zu beschreiben ist schwer.


	68. Chapter 68

Mit jedem der Bande verband Samantha eine ganz besondere Geschichte:

_Gabriel_. Er wurde zu ihrem Ehemann. Etwas, das sie sich niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er war das Beste, was ihr in ihrem Leben passiert war. Derjenige, der Samantha bei den Conventions auf die Bühne holte und immer wieder aufs Neue forderte.

Er puschte sie in allen Lebenslagen und stand immer hinter ihr. Ihr Fels in der Brandung; ihre Festung der Gelassenheit; ihre große Liebe und bester Freund.

 

 _Rob_. Ihr, oder besser gesagt der Schutzengel der beiden. Immer für Samantha da, immer ein offenes Ohr. Bei ihm hatte sie sich seit der allerersten Sekunde gut aufgehoben gefühlt. Ihren Spaß auf der Bühne hatte sie ihm  zu verdanken – insbesondere dann, wenn sie mit den anderen singen durfte. 

 

 _Jared_. Neben dem kleinen Teddybären Gabriel; ihr großer Teddybär. Er hatte die Gabe, den Menschen in seiner Umgebung und insbesondere Samantha immer ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Er war ein verdammter Kindskopf und zur selben Zeit unglaublich professionell.

 

 _Jensen_. Ihr Schauspielpartner, ihr Gitarrenlehrer, ihr Fitnesspartner. Immer gut gelaunt und ein wirklicher Freund. Mit Jared im Doppelpack unschlagbar. Ein toller Schauspieler und Sänger.

_Misha_. Der Ruhepol, der mit seinen tief blauen Augen bis in ihre Seele schauen konnte und mit dem sich Sam über alles unterhalten konnte, ohne sich dabei blöd vorzukommen. Einer ihrer besten Freunde.

_MarkP_. Er hatte sie vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt, was einer Frau passieren konnte. Mit ihm war sie auch Bungee springen; etwas, das sie sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte. Jemand, der mit viel Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen das Unmögliche möglich machen konnte.

_MarkS_. Mit seiner charmanten, sympathischen und manchmal auch sarkastischen Art hatte er sie sofort um den Finger gewickelt.

_Gil_. Mit ihm stand sie bei den Conventions meistens am Mikrophon und mit seiner wunderschönen Stimme zauberte er ihr immer wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

_Matt_. Er gab Samantha immer das Gefühl, etwas Besonders zu sein. Er hatte ihr das Tanzen beigebracht und immer erzählt, dass es egal war was Leute von einem dachten, solange man sich nur selber akzeptierte.

_Sebastian_. Der Franzose hatte nur Blödsinn im Kopf, konnte aber auch sehr einfühlsam sein. Mit ihm hatte sie viele tiefgreifende Gespräche. Ein echter Profi bei der Arbeit, aber ansonsten ein Kleinkind, das nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte.

 

Und natürlich die Mädels; ihre Brautjungfern.

 _Kim_. Mit ihrer frechen Art hatte sie Sam schon manche Tricks beigebracht.

_Briana_. Einfühlsam und sanft, aber mit Kim im Doppelpack nicht zu unterschätzen.

_Ruth_. Samantha hatte die kleine Engländerin sofort tief in ihr Herz geschlossen; ihre beste Freundin.

_Robert_. Er war von der ersten Sekunde an wie ein Ersatzvater für Sam; nahm sie unter seine Fittiche und stand und ihr in vielen Dingen mit seinem Rat, seiner Freundlichkeit, seiner Hilfsbereitschaft und seinem Wissen zur Seite.

 

Samantha wäre nicht da, wo sie jetzt war, hätte sie nicht die Unterstützung dieser 14 Menschen gehabt.

Alle waren immer gut aufgelegt und den Respekt den sie füreinander aufbrachten, faszinierte die junge Frau vom ersten Augenblick. Das war ein kleiner Teil der SPN-Family, zu der natürlich auch die anderen _unzähligen Schauspieler_ gehörten, die alle einen großen Platz in ihrem Herzen hatten.

Von jedem wurde sie sofort akzeptiert und noch nie hatte sie irgendjemanden auch nur ein böses Wort über irgendetwas oder jemanden sagen gehört.

Natürlich gehörten nicht nur die Schauspieler dazu; der Kreis erweiterte sich fast täglich.

Und nicht zu vergessen, die _Fans_. Den Rückhalt den Sam bekam - war es durch das soziale Netzwerk oder vor Ort auf den Conventions; das war wundervoll, einzigartig und absolut erstaunlich.

 

 _Chris_ , der Fotograf; _Tom_ , der Küchenchef; die Band _Louden Swain_ ; _Karin_ , die Maskenbildnerin; _Trisha_ die Ärztin; die _Securities_ …

Es gab so viele ... von den _Kameramännern_ angefangen bis zu denjenigen, die die _Requisiten_ bereitstellten.

Samantha lebte in einem Traum und war so dankbar, ein Teil davon sein zu dürfen.

**

Das halbe Jahr war fast vorbei und in ein paar Tagen würde Samantha wieder in ihre Heimat fliegen müssen. Wie es weitergehen und wo sie leben würde – das stand erst zu 90% fest.

Ein Leben ohne ihre Ersatzfamilie konnte sich und wollte die junge Frau sich jedoch nicht vorstellen. Außerdem lebte sie mit ihrem Mann in einem eigenen Haus ... Aber es gab auch noch ihre richtige Familie. Sam hatte einen Neffen und eine Nichte, die ihr sehr viel bedeuteten und sie hatte eine Arbeit, die sie glücklich machte. Aber es gab da ja auch noch die Flugzeuge ...

Die vergangenen Wochen und Monate waren einfach nur unglaublich toll. Wenn nicht gearbeitet wurde oder Conventions waren, hatten diese Personen viel miteinander unternommen. Sehr viel.

 

Sie waren Schlittschuhlaufen und sogar Schifahren; sobald es warm wurde, wurde gegrillt – irgendjemand hatte immer einen Grund zum Feiern. Wie versprochen war sie mit ihrem Mann in Amsterdam und auch in Paris. Auch der Survivaltrip in die Wildnis wurde durchgezogen.

Samantha sang mehr auf den Conventions und Weihnachten war es sogar _Stille Nacht_ in ihrer Muttersprache.  _Copperhead Road_ wurde jetzt von einem Line-Dance begleitet, den sie eingeführt hatte.

Sam's Tante in Amerika wurde ein Besuch abgestattet und Samantha hatte versprochen, dass es nicht der letzte war.

Sie hatte das Geheimnis hinter der schwarzen Türe erfahren und war mehr als begeistert davon - was noch ein weiterer Grund war, die letzten 10 Prozent, gleich Null zu machen. 

Misha und die anderen organisierten auch einige Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, Sponsorentreffen. Sie war überall dabei und fand immer mehr Bezug zu dieser Welt.

Und natürlich hatte sie Gabriel‘s Kinder besser kennen – und auch lieben gelernt; richtige Goldstücke.

Samantha hatte auch schon zwei Panels mit ihrem Mann gemacht und fühlte sich pudelwohl.

Und dann war da noch diese Sache, die Gabriel für sie organisiert hatte, damit sie etwas zu tun hatte. Er hatte mit Tom und Robert geredet, und zusammen hatten sie genau das Richtige für Samantha gefunden. In der Küche war sie jederzeit herzlich willkommen - auch auf den Conventions wurde sie als _offizielle Betreuerin_ eingestellt und war dort, wo Hilfe benötigt wurde. Und ansonsten konnte sie in der Küche, in ihrem extra eingerichteten Bereich machen, was sie wollte. Für ihre unzähligen Freunde gab es immer einen Anlass, bei dem sie kochen und backen durfte; oder sich anderweitig kreativ wichtig machen konnte. Das machte Sam sehr viel Spaß - und sie bekam dafür auch noch Geld.

Diese ganzen Eindrücke und Erlebnisse … einfach unfassbar schön und schwer zu beschreiben.

_Supernatural – anything could happen, anytime, anywhere_

Wie Chuck schon sagte: _Ohne Zweifel, ein Ende ist schwer zu finden. Aber andererseits … nichts endet jemals wirklich; oder?_


	69. Chapter 69

Es war bereits stockdunkel draußen, nur der Vollmond schien durch das große Fenster des Wohnzimmers, als Gabriel das Licht ausmachte und Samantha an der Hand nahm. Die beiden wollten sich gerade ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen, als ein lautes Pochen an der Türe die zwei zu Tode erschreckte.

„Um diese Zeit?“, murmelte Gabe und versuchte in der Dunkelheit seine Armbanduhr zu entziffern. Seine Frau drückte seine Hand fester und flüsterte ihm zu, einfach nicht da zu sein. Gabriel befand das für einen guten Plan, aber das Klopfen hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, es wurde lauter.

„Alles klar. Ich komm schon!“, schrie er auf dem Weg zur Haustüre. Kaum hatte er die Türschnalle in der Hand, stürmten zwei Gestalten herein und eine davon hätte ihn beinahe über den Haufen gerannt.

 

Inzwischen hatte Samantha das Licht wieder eingeschaltet und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Jensen, Misha?!“

Durch den stürmischen Überfall klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Hals. So wütend kannte sie Jensen nur, wenn er in seiner Rolle war und dass sein Engel immer einen Schritt hinter ihm stand, ihn zu beruhigen versuchte und dabei so aussah, als wenn ihm das alles verdammt unangenehm war, das war auch typisch.

„Und warum seid ihr noch nicht umgezogen?“, wollte sie weiter wissen und ihre Stirn zog sich automatisch in Falten. Unsicher rückte der Dunkelhaarige seine Krawatte zurecht und sah sie fragend an. Sam liebte es, wenn Misha seinen Kopf schief legte und diesen Blick aufsetzte, als hätte er von nichts eine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas war anders.

Als Gabriel aufgestanden war, überrollte ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein ...

„Wer sind Jensen und Misha?“, wollte der jüngere der beiden Männer wissen.

Hilfesuchend warf Sam ihren Mann einen Blick zu, denn das hier war so schräg, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Das sind nicht Jensen und Misha“, murmelte Gabe kleinlaut und als Sam wissen wollte, was er damit meinte, seufzte er tief. Als er dann nur zwei Namen nannete, konnte Samantha nur lachen.

Sie gab der Türe einen Tritt, damit diese wieder ins Schloss fiel, denn die Nachbarn mussten ja nicht alles mitbekommen. Dann drehte sie sich erneut zu den drei Männern, die sie anscheinend veralbern wollten.

„Du ...!“, fauchte Dean, sprang auf Gabriel zu und konnte nur mit Mühe davon abgehalten werden, aus ihm Kleinholz zu machen.

 

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, das so etwas passieren würde, als er Castiel die Muschel überlassen hatte. Verdammte Scheiße, jetzt steckte er wirklich in der Klemme. In dieser Welt waren drei Jahre vergangen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ...

„Jungs!“, rief Sam und versuchte die drei voneinander zu trennen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln lehnte sie sich gegen den Tisch, denn diese Situation war unglaublich - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Also. Dean und Cas sind fiktionale Charakter. Ihr spielt die beiden in der Serie _Supernatural_. Seid ihr betrunken?“

„Betrunken war wohl eher diese kleine Nervensäge hier, als er das alles geplant hatte“, zischte Dean und hatte erneut seine Hand an Gabriel’s Kehle.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was zwischen euch gerade auf der Arbeit abläuft, aber ihr seid Schauspieler und Handgreiflichkeiten sollten keine bleibenden Schäden verursachen!“

Samantha ging erneut dazwischen, denn als der dunkelblonde Mann ihren Ehemann würgte, sah sie rot.

„Weiß er eigentlich davon?“, fragte der junge Mann Gabe und nickte zu Sam.

„Entschuldige?!“, erwiderte die Rothaarige und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Als Mann war sie auch noch nie bezeichnet worden.

 

Gabriel spürte, wie sein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfiel und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das wieder hinbekommen sollte; oder ob er das überhaupt konnte. Dean und Cas waren da, wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatten und er musste jetzt alles auf den Tisch legen und er hatte eine Scheiß Angst davor.

Es war genug. Sam wollte endlich wissen, was los war, denn das alles war kein Spiel mehr; so agressiv wie alle agierten. Als alle vier am Tisch saßen herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander, denn alle redeten gleichzeitig und genauso durcheinander war die junge Frau. Andauernd hörte sie etwas von einem Paralleluniversum; dass dieser gesamte übernatürliche Scheiß tatsächlich existieren würde ...

Das verwirrendste dabei war aber, dass Dean einen Bruder hatte und dass _sie_ dieser Bruder sein sollte.

„Du erzählst so einen Scheiß“, versuchte sie einigermaßen ruhig zu sagen, denn diese Gerede machte sie wahnsinnig, „ich wurde 1982 geboren, ich habe Eltern und zwei Brüder; eine Schwägerin, eine Nichte und einen Neffen ...“

„Das ist nicht real“, erwiderte Dean und sah ihr so fest in die Augen, dass sie schlucken musste.

„Pougheepsie.“

„...“

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Pougheepsie“, wiederholte Dean.

Natürlich war ihr dieses Wort geläufig.

Sam war zwar eine Frau, aber Dean hatte vom allerersten Moment seinen Bruder in ihr erkannt und er konnte es nicht verstehen, dass sie ihn nicht erkannte. Dann erzählte er ihr viele Geschichten und Sam nickte, worauf Dean erleichtert lächelte.

„Kenn ich alles. Aus der Serie. Dean ... Jensen ...“

„Verdammt ich bin nicht Jensen!“, zischte er und stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl umkippte.

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen, während Sam sich zu ihrem, ungewöhnlich ruhigen, Ehemann drehte. Aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, ging Dean vor ihr in die Hocke und versuchte es noch einmal.

„Du musst dich erinnern, Sam. Du musst dich erinnern, was in der realen Welt los ist. Die Menschen dort brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich. Cas hat mir alles erzählt. Rowena ist tot. Du kannst wieder zurück.“

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das war alles so surreal. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch schlafen.

„Ok.“ Castiel stand auf und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, während er langsam auf die junge Frau zukam.

 

„Woah. Du steckst mir jetzt nicht deine Hand in meinem Bauch!“

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Noch erschrockener als vor einigen Minuten, wo sie Cas gebeten hatte ihr zu beweisen, dass er ein Engel war. Seit Jahren war sie ein Fan dieser Serie und es wurde intensiver, als sie ein Teil des Teams wurde, die diese Serie drehten. Aber so einfach ließ sie sich nicht verarschen und schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf, als seine Augen blau leuchteten.

„Zeig mir deine Flügel.“

Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn auffordernd an. Auch wenn sie sich nach außen cool gab, tief in ihr drinnen herrschte das reinste Chaos. Sie hatte Angst davor. Angst, dass alles wahr sein konnte, das ihr die beiden erzählten. Angst davor, dass das Leben mit ihrem Mann eine einzige Lüge war.

Im nächsten Moment wurde es ziemlich laut. Zum einen weil ein sekundenlanges Gewitter mitten im Wohnzimmer tobte und große, schwarze Flügel auf der hell erleuchteten Wand zu sehen waren und zum anderen, weil die Glühbirne in tausend Stücke zersprang. Das war der Augenblick, wo sie dachte, den Verstand zu verlieren, denn das konnte nicht gespielt sein. Das konnte doch alles unmöglich wahr sein ...

Nach dem ersten Schock ließ sich die junge Frau mit einem tiefen Seufzen in den Sessel fallen und blickte fassungslos von einem zum anderen.

 

„Keine Sorge, mit deiner Seele ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich muss in deinen Kopf.“

Sam zögerte einen Moment, als sie in das flehende Gesicht ihres Mannes sah. Aber sie musste es wissen und als Cas seine Hände ausstreckte, ergriff sie sein Handgelenk fest und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie wusste, was für eine Kraft dieser Engel hatte.

„Hab keine Angst“, erwiderte er und in diesem Ton war etwas so beruhigendes und friedliches, das sie nickte, tief durchatmete und ihre Augen schloss.

Besorgt sah Gabriel zu, wie dieses helle Licht Cas‘ Hände, die er an ihre Schläfen gelegt hatte, sowie seine Augen erleuchtete und seine Frau in eine Trance fiel.

Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Die Angst, die er damals verspürt hatte, da er es nicht geschafft hatte ihre Erinnerung zu löschen, sondern nur tief in ihrem Kopf begraben hatte. Die Angst, das ihr gemeinsames Leben wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen und dass seine große Liebe ihn hassen und verlassen würde.

 

Es tat nicht weh, aber ihr Herz raste, genauso wie die Bilder, die durch ihren Kopf flitzten. Einerseits war es so fremd, andererseits ... Sie kannte das alles, aus der Fernsehserie und deshalb wusste sie auch nicht, was wahr war und was nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei und Sam war erstaunlich ruhig. Aber als Gabriel ihre Hand nehmen wollte, zuckte sie zusammen, als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf herausgerissen worden.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, rief sie panisch und schlug Gabriel’s Hand weg. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie glauben konnte.

Castiel hielt seinen Bruder zurück, als er zu seiner Frau wollte, die die Treppe hinaufgestürmt war und die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zuschmiss.

„Ihr Blödmänner habt hoffentlich dafür gesorgt, dass kein Monster in diese Welt eindringen kann!“

Gabe war sauer, Dean war sauer, Cas versuchte zu vermitteln. Aber als guter Gastgeber holte er zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und schob Dean eines davon über den Tisch.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte der ältere Mann nach einer Weile.

„Na was wohl. Sam kommt wieder zurück und du kannst verrotten“, schnappte der Jäger zurück.

„Dean ...“

Cas sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und fragte dann, ob er sie alleine lassen konnte, ohne dass sie sich umbringen würden. Ein Versprechen, das keiner von beiden geben konnte. Aber zumindest wollten die beiden Männer es versuchen.

 

Die junge Frau lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie war so durcheinander, dass sie nicht einmal weinen konnte. Aber ihre Emotionen mussten raus und die Vase, die wenige Sekunden später an die Tür flog hätte beinahe Castiel getroffen, der plötzlich im Zimmer stand.

Zwar hatte er schon viele Jahre bei den Menschen verbracht, aber wenn es um Gefühle ging, war der Krieger Gottes noch immer ziemlich unbeholfen. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und sah sie nur an. Sam fiel ihm um den Hals und fing an zu schluchzen, was den Engel noch mehr verwirrte. Aber Sam sah nicht Castiel, sondern Misha; ihren besten Freund. Derjenige, der immer da war, wenn sie Sorgen hatte und mit dem sie über alles reden konnte. Loyal, einfühlsam und jemand, der immer die passenden Worte hatte. Auch wenn ihr Kopf bereits zu platzen drohte, wollte sie alles wissen.

 

„Ihr seid verheiratet?“, fragte Dean nach einer unendlichen langen Zeit der Stille und nickte zu dem Hochzeitsfoto, das über dem Kamin stand.

„Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr.“

„Bitte? Sam ist gerade mal ein halbes Jahr weg.“

„Wir sind seit drei Jahren hier.“

„...“

Als neugieriger Mensch wollte Dean natürlich auch wissen, wo er hier war. Gabriel versuchte es in den schillernsten Farben zu beschreiben, was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert war.

„Diesen Jensen würde ich gerne einmal kennenlernen“, grinste er, aber Gabe schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Genau, das hätte noch gefehlt ...

Dann fragte Dean, ob Gabriel wirklich keine Kräfte mehr hatte. Der ältere Mann verneinte, gab aber zu, dass er versucht hatte die Erinnerungen der beiden zu löschen; was aber bei ihm nicht und bei Sam nur teilweise funktioniert hatte. Das war wohl der Preis, den er dafür hatte zahlen müssen. Gabriel konnte sich an alles erinnern, hatte versucht, diese Erinnerungen an sein bisheriges Leben so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Zwar wusste er, dass sich der Jäger nicht beeindrucken lassen würde, aber er sagte ihm, dass er lange ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hatte.

„Du hast meinen Bruder entführt. Er war auf einmal weg und niemand wusste etwas davon!“

„Ich wollte ihn beschützen. Und Cas wusste davon.“

„Ja, nur deswegen sind wir erst jetzt hier. Du musst ziemlich überzeugend gewesen sein ...“

Dean versank kurz in Gedanken. So einen heftigen Streit hatte er noch nie mit seinem Engel gehabt. Diese geflügelten Bastarde ... Immer in guter Absicht, aber die Ausführung wie immer scheiße.

 

Dean sah zur Treppe und stand auf, als er Samantha und Castiel dort sah.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?“

Er musste sich kurz besinnen und innerlich anschreien, da er gerade im Begriff war, seinen Bruder mit den Augen auszuziehen. Womöglich lag es daran, dass er schon viel zu lange keine Frau mehr hatte.

Gabriel hielt die Klappe und traute sich kaum, seine Frau anzusehen. Er wusste, dass das besser war.

Noch immer vermischten sich die Realitäten miteinander, aber Sam erklärte ihm, dass sie seit 36 Jahren auch dieses Leben als ihres ansah. Sie wusste noch genau, wie als kleines Kind nicht in den Kindergarten gehen wollte und sich oft im Heuboden von ihren Eltern versteckt hatte. Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Zeitpunkt erinnern, als sie ihren Führerschein geschafft hatte, an ihre Hochzeit und an den Umzug ...

Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie/er sich aber auch daran erinnern, dass er als kleines Kind so oft alleine gelassen wurde, als Dean und sein Vater auf die Jagd gingen. Sie/er wusste, wie viele Freunde durch den ganzen übernatürlichen Mist getötet worden waren und wie oft die beiden Brüder selber am Abgrund standen. Engel, Dämonen, Himmel, Hölle, Fegefeuer ... Das alles gab es in dieser Welt nicht, jedenfalls nicht wirklich und das war toll.    

Von ihr eine Entscheidung zu verlangen, dazu hatte niemand das Recht. Schmerz und Leid, Freude und Hoffnung; das gab es in beiden Welten und Sam wollte nichts davon aufgeben.

 

Beide Parteien, wenn man es so wollte, hatten gute Argumente und Sam hatte das Gefühl in der Mitte auseinandergerissen zu werden.

Dann war da diese Umarmung zwischen den Brüdern. Diese lange, innige und vertraute Umarmung. Gabriel war verzweifelt. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen und so versuchte er es auf die andere Art.

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Sam. Dean war am Glücklichsten, als du die Jagd aufgegeben und ihn mit seinem Vater alleine gelassen hast. Ganz tief in dir drinnen weißt du, dass du kein Jäger bist; das wolltest du nie. Für dich war immer ein anderer Weg bestimmt. Und Dean. Wenn du ehrlich zu dir selber bist, wusstest du immer, dass Sam dich verlassen wird. Wieder und wieder. Du brauchst ihn nicht und er braucht dich nicht. Du Sam, du hast es nur gemacht, weil du dich verantwortlich gefühlt hast, aber dieser ganze Mist waren nur ein Gewicht um deinen Hals. Ich habe dir ein neues Leben geschenkt, in dem du glücklich bist.“

Er nahm die Hände seiner Frau und sagte ihr wie sehr er sie brauchte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Sie nickte ihrem Mann zu. Ja, damit lag er nicht falsch; aber es gab auch andere Seiten. Das Gefühl, Menschen zu helfen ließ sich mit nichts vergleichen und die Abenteuer, die er und sein Bruder betritten hatten, waren toll. Den Bunker gab es noch nicht so lange, vorher waren die beiden immer unterwegs; rastlos und ruhelos. Hier in dieser Welt, hatte sie/er ein Zuhause, Familie, Freunde. Hier war sie/er angekommen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon beinahe Mitternacht war. Zwar war Wochenende, aber ihr Kopf brummte und sie wusste, dass es ohnehin zu keinem Ergebnis führte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, stieg sie die Treppe hoch und wünschte den Jungs eine gute Nacht. Dean konnte es sich auf der Couch bequem machen, Gabriel im Gästezimmer und Cas benötigte ohnehin keinen Schlaf.

 

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, fand Gabriel aber keine Ruhe und stellte eine weitere Runde Bier auf den Tisch.

„Also, Rowena ist tot?“, fragte er vorsichtig und Cas nickte.

„Hatte wahrscheinlich mehr Feinde. Wir wissen nur, dass sich die Hexen zusammnengeschlossen hatte und Billie und naja ...“

Schulterzuckend nahm er einen großen Schluck und sah schweigend hinauf zum Schlafzimmer.

Seitdem er Cas auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, um alles zu erfahren, als dieser die Muschel eines Tages unachtsam am Tisch liegen gelassen hatte, hatte er viel nachgedacht.

„Ist er glücklich?“

Als Gabriel bejahte, nickte der Jäger nur.

Ein Leben ohne Sam war für ihn so gut wie unvorstellbar. Aber der Unterschied war, dass er nicht tot war, sondern, wenn man es so wollte, nur einen langen Urlaub machte. Für Dean gab es nichts anderes als die Jagd aber vor allen Dingen wollte er, dass sein Bruder glücklich war und es gab in ihrem Leben viele, zu viele Anzeichen, das er das nicht gewesen war. Und auch wenn er noch daran zu knabbern hatte, aber anscheinend machte Gabriel ihn glücklich.

„Hör zu, Dean ...“ Gabe nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und knetete nervös seinen Pullover zwischen den Fingern.

Castiel war irgendwie abwesend und Gabriel wusste, als er ihn ansah, dass er _studierte_. So nannten es die Engel, wenn sie sich einen Überblick über die Lage machten. Und dabei sollte man sie am Besten nicht stören.

„Es tut mir leid. Nicht das, was ich gemacht habe, aber die Art, _wie_ ich es gemacht habe.“

„Wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden. So, wie wir es immer machen“, erwiderte Dean, aber diese Entschuldigung tat gut, weil er wusste, dass es ernst gemeint war. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es das erst Mal, dass sich der kleine Ex-Engel jemals für etwas entschuldigt hatte. Zudem sah er auch ziemlich gebrochen und geknickt aus. Die beiden waren niemals Freunde, aber sie akzeptierten und respektierten sich gegenseitig. Außerdem waren die beiden auch Schwager; Familie. Das konnte sich keiner aussuchen.

 

Auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war, aber ganz tief im Inneren wusste Gabriel, dass die Möglichkeit da war, dass so etwas früher oder später passieren musste. Es war ein One-way-Ticket. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück, aber die Muschel blieb zurück und Cas hatte darauf gedrängt auch den Zauberspruch zu bekommen, sowie einen Teil von Gabe’s Gnade; nur für den Fall der Fälle. Dieses Schlupfloch ließ er also offen, denn er vertraute seinem Bruder und drei Jahre war es ja auch gutgegangen.

Irgendwann überfiel aber beide doch die Müdigkeit. Nur, Gabe konnte nicht einschlafen.

„Gabriel?“

Cas setzte sich an sein Bett und auch wenn er ihm am liebsten den Rücken zugedreht hätte, weil die Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und sein Herz schmerzte, war er froh, diese beruhigende Stimme zu hören.

„Du hast ein paar graue Haare bekommen“, schmunzelte der Engel und strich ihm über den Kopf. Daraufhin musste auch Gabe kurz lachen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang ihm, als er sich aufsetzte und in die blauen Augen sah. Er musste nichts sagen, Castiel verstand ihn auch ohne Worte und spürte die tiefe Verzweiflung.

„Es wird alles wieder gut. Das verspreche ich dir.“

„Ich habe echt Mist gebaut.“

Daraufhin konnte Cas nur nicken und das tat er auch, als Gabe sagte, dass er Sam belogen hatte. Anfangs hatte er wirklich einige Male darüber nachgedacht, aber er fand richtig, was er gemacht hatte und irgendwann verblasste die Erinnerung und das Leben hatte vollständig Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Er hatte sich geändert. Er hatte Verantwortung übernommen. Er war nicht mehr der Taugenichts, der er einst war.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Sam weiß das und wir auch.“


End file.
